World of Warcraft: Redemption's Reward
by SoravsGoku123
Summary: Lillia, once a High Elf Paladin, has returned to the World of the Living as a Death Knight. Taelus, her Human soulmate, unknown to her fate, survives as a Mage in Booty Bay. All because of him...the Fallen Price of Lordaeron. But he's not done, no he's come back - Azeroth is in danger and The Wrath of the Lich King has come, and Arthas is angry...so angry...can these heroes stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

Pain. That was first, followed closely by rage. Someone was groping her, but it was the mind's caress that fueled her fire.

 _Come to me, my servant_ A voice in her head commanded her _Rise in service to your King, Death Knight._

Lillia opened her eyes, to find a man in black robes, smiling maliciously. His hands were on her chest, as he finished tightening her armor, but she was sure he was groping her parts as well. Anger…

"Well, aren't you a pretty one" the necromancer said "I had taken the liberty of making sure your gear was nice and right for you. The Lich King himself is here after all, to give our great fortress a new Death Knight"

Lillia starred at him, and said nothing, because nothing was what he was.

"I hope you like it, I had to burn your old clothes, you know, that tattered Paladin garb that you were wearing. But boy, was your body nice" he smiled and turned to leave.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Lillia grabbed his neck and squeezed real hard. He started choking badly. She sat up, and gave him a warm smile.

"I hope you liked what you saw, wretch" she said, and cracked his neck, killing him. A man in blue armor approached her. He sighed.

"And yet another one has died since we came here. Tell me initiate, what did he do for you to take care of him like that?" he asked.

"He had too much fun dressing me, and was begging for it" Lillia got up, and shook herself, straightening her armor.

"Amidst the failures, a champion has been found" he looked at the dead cultist, and waved his hand. A shade rose from the corpse, and it sighed and grumbled as it appeared.

"Thank You for getting her ready, you can go now" he told it. Once the shade left, he regarded her again.

"He's going to sulk for a week now, because of you" he shook his head "Come, the Lich King commands your presence"

He walked her to the balcony of the fortress. She then felt so much power, that she was compelled to bow. He did as well. The figure before them both looked, and rammed his sword in the stone floor. He spoke.

"You may go now Razuvious" he said and then she felt him in her head "All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight"

"Yes my King" she was compelled to say. He stared at her for a moment, and turned back to look upon the land.

 _Your hand of destruction awaits, my Death knight_ he continued in her head _The Death Knight I sent away will give you your weapon. Now go…_ "All life shall end…"

Lillia returned to Razuvious and waited while he berated a cultist for getting in the way.

"And if I hear you complaining again, I will take a leaf out of our new Knight's book and kill your ass" he said, and turned "The Lich King has charged me with outfitting you, so listen up: The single most important piece of equipment to a death knight is the runeblade. It is through the runeblade that a death knight commands the powers of frost, blood and the unholy. The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's runic power. Any questions?"

Lillia remained silent. Razuvious sighed.

"You elves and your pride, I swear. Search the weapon racks on this floor and pick one that fits you well. Then take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade. I will assist you with that. And don't take forever either. The last initiate that I trained was so incompetent, he didn't even know what the difference between a runeblade and a knife was. Needless to say, he is no longer with us" he walked away.

Lillia watched him with her cruel, blue eyes. She turned and walked to the racks, and after picking one to her liking, she went to a runeforge and made her Runeblade. Razuvious was suddenly behind her.

"Didn't I say that I would assist you?" He sighed "Give me your weapon, and let me examine it. It would be a shame to let another one go to waste with incompetence"

Razuvious looked at the blade for a few moments, muttering things here and there, before handing it back.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad, but what's looks to the dead, eh? The endless hunger will soon take hold of you, Lillia. When it does, you will feel pain immeasurable. There is only one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated. That is where your blade will come in handy, although you could probably just break a neck" he shook his head "If you did it right, the pain will cease, for now. If you did it wrong, I will have to go looking for another initiate, because you will not last. I give you the key to your salvation"

He handed her a key, and pointed towards the arena looking place.

"Chained to the Heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Archerus being our fortress, of course. Use the key to free an unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle you for their freedom. Again, Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity. It's your life, or theirs" Razuvious walked away, again.

Lillia seethed. I will succeed, and when I do…

 _Anger…hatred…let it fuel you, and slay in my name_ The Lich King cooed in her head.

Lillia took her sword in her hand, and walked to the arena. There she saw, among the prisoners, a human male…perfect. She threw the key at his feet, and he scrambled to get the chains free. All she had to do was picture Razuvious' face on this weakling. Lillia closed her eyes and smiled in ecstasy. And then the pain came.

"Ahhhh…ahhhh!" she screamed, clutching her chest…hunger-hungry. She opened her eyes.

"Get ready, you piece of trash. I have a deal for you" the pain…unbearable. She looked at him, and smelled his fear "I will fight you to the death. Win, and you go free. Lose, and I will be satisfied"

He scrambled to a defensible position. Like it mattered. He took out his sword…a tooth pick, really.

"You bitch!" he screamed, and charged. She drove the runeblade right through him, and she was filled up, the pleasure was so intense. She even moaned.

"I guess it worked after all" Razuvious said "You've grown up!" he chuckled.

"Should I dance for you too?" Lillia turned her pleasure into anger…he was ruining her fun.

Razuvious sighed.

"It was just a joke, sister, no need to get your panties in a twist"

"Really? Because I can always twist something else, if you prefer?" she hated this man more than anything else right now. The dying trash made a noise, and she withdrew her sword, cutting him in half.

"I have more important things to do, Elf, so listen up! The Fortress we're standing in is the greatest in the Service of the Lich King. The grand citadel has no equal in this world! Not even Naxxramas could withstand a direct assault from the Ebon Hold" Razuvious paused, as if she couldn't grasp that information immediately "Above us, at the face of the necropolis is the all-seeing eye of Acherus. From it the master is able to see great distances into the territories held by our enemies. What the eye sees, the Lich King sees, and he wishes for you to see as well. The Lich King has called for you, Lillia. Go now and suffer well, in what manner the Lich King sees fit, Sister" And he walked away, before she could say anything.

 _I will kill him_ she thought.

Lillia walked towards her master yet again. As she approached, he turned to her and gestured to the spot beside him.

"Towering above this platform is the eye of Acherus. From it you will call forth a probe that you will then use to analyze Scarlet Crusade fortifications at New Avalon. The eye has a host of powers that should make the acquisition of this data simple. Use the eye's siphon to analyze the forge, town hall, hold, and chapel. The eye's control mechanisms are located on either side of this platform. Waste no more time, Lillia" she gasped when he said her name. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

 _The Scourge will have this place. The Lich King commands it!_ He said in her mind. When he let go, he grabbed his Runeblade, the infamous Frostmorne, and walked to another part of the Fortress.

Lillia took a hold of the orb on the platform. She looked at all the places he asked her to look, taking in what she needed to heed his command. With each acquisition, she became more and more excited. They are practically asking for it! She knew that the Scourge would have the Scarlet Enclave! Those blasted Crusaders were stupid, boxing themselves in with nowhere to go. She gathered what more that was needed, and then returned the orb to the platform. When she turned, she could feel his approach.

 _You have done well, I am pleased. I took your schemes and added them to my own, my servant._ He regarded her, before speaking yet again.

"Listen well, death knight, for I give to you the words that will start a war. My final judgment has been passed: Death. To. All. None shall stand so boldly against the might of the Scourge without reprisal!" She bowed. He nodded and continued.

"As you have served me well in your first task, so too shall you serve me in your next task. Take my judgment to Highlord Mograine at the command post of Acherus. Tell him to begin the assault" He moved to leave the Fortress, on his skeletal Dragon "And when the Crusade has been dealt with, we will finish off the Argent Dawn" And he was gone.

Lillia wasted no time, and hastily went to her new leader, the Highlord Mograine. When she told him what was to be done, he did not hesitate.

"Scourge Commander Thalanor awaits your arrival at the overhang located directly southeast of our current position. Report to Thalanor and requisition a Scourge gryphon to deliver you to Death's Breach. Prince Valanar will be waiting for you down below. Suffer well, Lillia!"

"And you as well" she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

Scourge Commander Thalanor allowed her to land at Death's Breach, and Lillia looked at the surrounding land with disgust. All the green shrubbery, the birds and beasts, and especially the Humans. It smelled alive…repugnant. She steeled herself, however, and walked to Prince Valanar. When she got to his tent, she waited for him to recognize her. And she was secretly glad he wasn't another human, undead or not. She was still very angry at Razuvious.

"At last we will destroy these humans, and I will dine good!" he turned to her and laughed "I haven't dined on human in a while…but I am sure you may find that quite a bit to swallow" he waved his hand "They make their stand now, outside of Death's Breach, futilely attempting to push us back in hopes of saving their horses, mines, lumber and citizens. Idiots. This will be your first lesson in Scourge warfare: TERROR!" He laughed again, an emotion she was sharing. She will enjoy picturing them all as an army of Razuvious' and she will take pleasure in Terrorizing them.

"Go to the front lines, south of here, and destroy Scarlet Crusaders. Leave their corpses so that we may utilize them for the death march. But most importantly: kill the fleeing villagers. Soldiers dying are an affordance, but villagers? That is what strikes fear into the hearts of man. Your reward is this signet ring I made to give to Scourge agents that I 'put my stamp of approval' so to speak" he adjusted his mouth mask-thing "Speaking of which, I once had given one to a Ghoul who had eaten this annoying Human, but unfortunately for me, it ate the ring. So I gave it a good home in the Noxious Glade instead" he dismissed her.

Lillia was actually surprised. The Blood Prince had indeed amused her, unlike many other things, and she found his…interest in humans intriguing. Nevertheless, her hate for the Instructor did not necessarily extend to eating Humanity in general. She shook her head.

Before she could go, however she was stopped by an interesting looking…thing. A skeleton, a talking skeleton.

"Greetings newblood, I am Orithos the Sky Darkener. Which is a fancy way of saying that I'm an archer of the Scourge-ahem. The Sky Darkeners are mindless archers with one purpose: KILL! Ah…except for me, of course…wait that came out wrong, I kill, I'm just not mindless-

"Orithos, or whatever" Lillia was impatient "I have a lot of people to kill, so make it fast"

"Fine" Orithos said "they are aiming to kill any man or woman that they see fleeing Havenshire for the safety of New Avalon. We certainly can't allow those cowards to make it to safety and then take up arms against us! There is one slight problem. They use saronite arrows for maximum range and damage. Saronite, however, is a metal only found in Northrend, so supplies are limited!"

"And I suppose you want me to be your bus boy" Lillia was getting annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just a skeleton! You don't want to see me trying to pick up arrows while you kill all those humans. I may be a skilled archer, but I can't arch my back too much" Orithos explained.

"As long as you're not blowing holes into me with your…mindless companions, and provided I have the time, I will get you those arrows" she sighed.

"Retrieve those arrows for me and I will reward you handsomely" Orithos returned to the cliff on Death's Breach.

 _I'll show you newblood!_ She thought.

Traveling down Death's Breach was a doozy. Walking into Havenshire was not.

"It's their next attack!" a Scarlet scout announced.

"And I am hungry" Lillia smiled maliciously. They started looking like Razuvious' after all… Lillia drew her blade, and with her war cry came Ghouls, summoned out of the ground. Lillia decapitated the first Crusader that attacked, and two more were downed by Ghouls. Lillia was caught off guard.

"Did I summon these?" she asked aloud. The blade hummed in reply. So she could unconsciously summon an army of the undead…which she thought was a part of being a Death Knight. She would have to ask someone later.

She charged into battle again, and slew three more, while her Ghouls attacked another four. With each kill, she found pleasure beyond reckoning, heightened by the fact that they all had Razuvious' face.

Lillia allowed her Ghouls to attack the rest of the soldiers, she remembered the Prince's wish to strike fear in the hearts of men. Ironically, the first citizen to be killed was a woman, who pleaded for her life.

"Please, don't kill me. I-I…I'm not even supposed to be here" with a face like that you're not. She had what Lillia was calling the Razuvious face, and the Instructor in a dress was hilarious. Lillia had shoved her blade into the woman, and almost lost control laughing as Razuvious' face made a great expression. (Little did she know that her blade was making her see what she wanted to see).

More villagers followed suit, and Lillia ordered some of her Ghouls to pick up the Saronite Arrows as she killed the Scarlet insurgents.

By the end of the carnage, Havenshire was burning, and littered with Ghouls. Lillia returned to Death's Breach with some Ghouls trailing behind her, holding those arrows that Orithid or something other wanted. She didn't care either way. She commanded them to give the arrows to him, and made her way back to Prince Valanar.

"I did as you commanded" she said.

"Very good, sweet Death Knight. Now I'm sure you have a question or two for me?"

"I summoned ghouls to help me" Lillia responded.

"Well you wouldn't be a very good Death Knight if you couldn't. Do you feel it? The power coursing through you. That sensation is raw power coursing through your body. Such a thing cannot exist for mortals. The front lines are now dismantled. The geist will finish the job and prepare the grounds for Razuvious. We turn our attention now to more tactical targets. And I am definitely giving you my stamp of approval. May you bring death and decay to this world for the scourge" And he gave her the ring "Gothik the Harvester wants to see you. I told him that I wanted to keep you, but he was insistent. I say, he will make a very good Lich someday, but I digress. Now if you'll excuse me, I lost my silver fork somewhere, and if I don't make it by nightfall, the damn ghouls will out eat me"

Lillia was a bit put out by him, but on to different things. Besides, if she never had to interact with Razuvious again, she wouldn't shed a tear…not like she could anyway.

Going to the otherside of Death's Breach, Lillia saw some people, people who were not dead, but bore the regalia of the scourge. Remembering Valanar's words, Lillia determined that this Gothik could not be dead yet, and therefore must be a human. She felt anger at that, but it quickly turned to puzzlement as she couldn't recall what would make her angry at all humans, particularly anyway. All the races would soon be dead meat for the Scourge.

"CHAOS, Lillia!" An elderly looking man declared, with a very agreeable grin. This must be Gothik the Harvester "You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester... Wait" he looked at his notes "My apologies, Elf. Old habits die hard. Valanar sent you, then? I saw what you did to Havenshire, so you'll do just fine. The Crusade is in a frenzy. They have diverted all forces outside of New Avalon to set up a blockade at Light's Point, east of here. They are desperately trying to strip the Havenshire Mine of all resources and load the cargo aboard the frigates they have docked on the coast. I do have a gift for the Scarlet dogs. One that is sure to speed up their work in the mines…except there is a small problem. With me so far?"

"What is your problem then?" Lillia cocked her head.

"I have come from the frozen heart of Naxxramas to feast on souls and deliver a vicious thrashing upon our sworn enemies - and I'm all out of souls" he sounded put out.

"That's quite the problem" Lillia was sarcastic.

"Yes it is, and Kel'Thuzad is making preparations to move the fortress to…well um, an unnamed location. Which means I can't go back to my chambers and get more. Luckily for me, a really powerful Death Knight had awakened from her captivity in Archerus. A Death Knight that destroyed an entire town by herself in only a few hours" Gothik looked back at his notes, and started tinkering with a device.

"So you want me to get you more souls, then?" Lillia sighed.

"Precisely, my dear. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but they need me in Havenshire. Doing menial tasks like raising the dead, performing special magical tasks, overseeing the lesser members of the cult of the damned; that kind of thing"

"How did I know this would happen? So what do you want me to do, to get these souls?" Lillia asked.

"You see this?" the Harvester showed her a device "This is a Soul Harvester's charm. It is a portable plague spreader. Take it east, to the Havenshire Mines, and unleash it near the Scarlet miners working inside. Use it to turn the miners into ghouls and return to me when you have a small army at your side. I have saved a special place for them in the vacuum cleaner of souls. I did bring that thing, didn't I?" and he rummaged through his robes.

"And what would be the difference between me turning them myself, and using that charm?" Lillia asked.

"That is a very good question. Let me ask you this: Why does the Scourge need a Cult of the Damned?" Gothik asked her.

"I would assume it's because the dead don't last forever" Lillia looked at him curiously "Our master would need fresh servants, and it's my understanding that the Scourge started out as the Cult of the Damned"

"That is a logical assumption, but if that were truly the case, and no other factor resided, then ultimately we would kill all our living supporters, to use them as fresh servants, and eventually even the Scourge would fade. You would be talking to a Lich, and all those necromancers acting all high and mighty over there" he pointed to the Cult's gathering "Would already be walking corpses. No, the undead we have need not fear about disintegrating into nothing, they are kept together by a binding magic, to intricate to touch at, on the fly-ahem. The Scourge needs a Cult of the Damned for many reasons. There are magicks out there that only the living can use; one cannot have spies that smell rotten, the list goes on-but what we need us for is the difference between you and me, and our necromantic powers"

"And this difference is?" Lillia was impatient.

"When you raise the dead, unless you concentrate, you are just raising up empty shells. Sometimes the concentration takes away from other duties you need to perform simultaneously, and after a certain amount of time, you would not be able to take the soul back from the other side. You see where this would be a problem for our Master?" Gothik asked her.

"Yes I do" Lillia said "And you raise the dead differently?"

"When we do, always the soul comes with the body, and we can attune our magic to devices we create or steal, that help us accomplish what the dead can't, such as this little trinket here"

"And it is simply because you are alive, right?" she asked him. Gothik nodded.

"Fine. Give it here, and I'll get you what you need" Lillia motioned for the device.

"This will help us Lillia, you have my thanks" Gothik hands her the device, and turns to go into Havenshire.

Lillia looked at the device.

"I could break this with one hand…such a pain" she said.

Some of her ghouls came back to her, and she saw one with a beautiful cloak. It gave her the cloak with a note:

 _Thanks for helping an old bone head. This is the Reward I promised._

"This is handsomely?" she asked "Well it costed me almost nothing, thanks to my ghouls" And she wore the cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

That whole mission was one of redundancy, and one that Lillia finished as quick as possible. She had succeeded at spreading discord among the Enclave's miners, and got herself a few more ghouls in the process. Lillia decided that she liked Gothik, something she knew she couldn't say about most of her…colleagues. Or the world in general.

And, he let her keep the Charm.

"Ah, our newest Death Knight returns from the frontlines" Prince Valanar turned as she approached him "Yesterday you destroyed a town. Today you will destroy an entire fleet. Only the Scarlet forces at New Avalon and Light's Point challenge us! The time to attack the Scarlet fleet at Light's Point has come. The diversion at the mine has caused chaos amidst their ranks. They are frantically working to clear the area and return to their ships" he licked his chops, or so she thought she heard.

"So I am to kill everything there?" she asked.

"A thousand soldiers stand between us and their ships. Insurmountable? Hardly the point. You will be joined by three other Death Knights, and the four of you together will destroy this fleet and the thousand fools who defend it" he motioned for those three to come to his tent.

"Meet Koltira Deathweaver, Thassarian, and Orbaz Bloodbane" Valanar introduced them.

"So this is our newest member?" Koltira came up to Lillia, and took off her hood "An elf like me. We've heard good things about you"

"Yeah" Thassarian said "You destroyed a town by yourself in naught but a few hours, quite a feat"

"And you're quite pretty" Orbaz had come up behind her, unknowingly "This hood doesn't do you justice, girl" and he cut it off, to which Lillia drew her sword and had it at his neck.

"The last cretin that touched me committed his last act on this blight of a land" she seethed "I assure you, you would be no different"

"Impressive" Koltira said.

"Quite" Thassarian put in.

Orbaz laughed.

"I am merely helping you fit in, girl. You look stupid, always wearing your hood like an initiate. Besides, the fools at Light's Point will have two reasons to despair at you instead of one" he patted her on the back and joined the other two.

"While the introductions were quite touchy-feely, the Crusaders at Light's Point aren't going to kill themselves, you know" Valanar interrupted "And I find that I am still hungry. A geist stole my fork while I wasn't looking, and went to Havenshire for his evening meal. So I ate him instead" he shook his head "It's not the same"

About ten minutes later, the death knights were riding to Light's Point, followed by their combined army of ghouls, skeletons, zombies, and what Orbaz calls walking freaks; Abominations from the nearby Slaughterhouse.

"Quite a character, isn't he?" Koltira said to Lillia.

"You mean Valanar?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Does he really eat humans?" she asked.

"I've never seen him" Thassarian said, coming up on her left, while Koltira remained on her right.

"But there is a reason he wears a mask" Koltira shrugged.

"It's not the face you have to worry about, it's what he does when you're not looking" Orbaz yelled from behind her.

"Bloodbane, what are you doing back there?" Thassarian asked.

"I can't enjoy the view? This land is so boring! Finally we have something interesting to work with" he called back.

Before Lillia could react to his stupidity, Koltira yelled.

"Alright, we're here" he got off his horse "Wow, the Blood Prince wasn't kidding"

Thassarian dropped next to him.

"The ghouls will make too much noise if we get to close. So, do you think we should attack them head on or-" Thassarian was interrupted.

"What about those boats" Lillia pointed.

"We can set fire to them after the attack" Thassarian said.

"We can use the cannons" Lillia retorted.

"I like her thinking" Orbaz said.

"That might actually work, provided we can get two people to sneak over there and take the cannons" Koltira said.

"Yeah, those necromancers could put them together again, afterward" Orbaz said.

"Okay, so here's the plan" Thassarian said "Koltira and I will use the ghouls, attacking them head on. We'll be your diversion- `cause we might as well have some fun. You Lillia and Orbaz will sneak on the ships, and we'll pull the ghouls away before you fire"

"I'm good with that" Orbaz smiled, and looked at Lillia.

Lillia was opposed to it, because she was liking Bloodbane less and less, but could not approach it without sounding all whiney-like.

"Fine" she sighed.

"This was your idea" Koltira said, and smiled a little "You might as well fire the cannon"

And that is what she did.

Thassarian and Koltira attacked with the army of ghouls, allowing Orbaz and Lillia the chance to sneak on the boats. Killing the guards on one boat, Lillia moved to ready her deck cannon. She checked Orbaz for the same result. Once he was in position, she gave a signal, and blew one of the towers apart. Orbaz then fired on the army without waiting for the other two to pull back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled to him.

"Blowing them to bits, of course" he yelled back.

That's it! He's worse than Razuvious. The Scarlets were falling back to the boats, intending to destroy them, or take them back.

Lillia raised the guard she killed.

"Continue firing on the Scarlets and do not hit me!" she jumped off the boat, and made her way towards Bloodbane, as he was firing towards the escaping ghouls still.

"Hello Princess" he said, while taking out more Scarlets.

"Stop attacking next to us, you were supposed to wait for their withdraw!" she said.

"You actually care for a few ghouls?" he laughed.

"I will kill you" she drew her sword and had it pointed at his neck.

"The Scarlets are coming closer" he said.

 _Obey me, servant. Do not attack the Scourge_ The Lich King commanded.

She withdrew her blade, and fired the cannon at the Crusaders, killing those close to the boat first. The Scarlets made it on the other boat, and killed their undead comrade. Lillia used the rope to swing her way back to the other ship, and slaughtered all that came aboard. She turned the cannon to the boat and fired at it, doing massive damage to the interior, and setting fire to it. Bloodbane did the same, and the army of ghouls had their escape covered. The rest of the battle lasted less than an hour.

She ran to Bloodbane, and grabbed him by his neck.

"Pull your stunts again, Bloodbane, and you'll be dead faster than he can tell me to stop. And damn the consequences"

"That wasn't funny Orbaz" Thassarian said as they approached.

Orbaz pushed her off.

"I didn't hurt anyone important, just nicked a few ghouls, that's all" he said.

"Come on guys, let's tell Valanar that its done" Koltira said.

The travel back to Valanar had Lillia on edge. Bloodbane started sexualizing her, which the other two had considered normal, as a result of working with him in the past. She hated it. Lillia had taken to riding in the back, as to keep better watch on Orbaz. They all knew the only thing keeping her from killing this death knight was the Lich King's command. And Bloodbane used every minute to make sure she hated him even more.

"The entire Scarlet fleet wiped out in a matter of hours!" Valanar was very happy "I will receive a commendation from the Lich King for this! All that remains of the Scarlet Crusade now are the denizens of New Avalon"

No one said anything back, as there was nothing to say.

"Now I want you to give this report to the Highlord. I've got to get to the carnage before another geist steals my fork. Maybe I'll make a new geist, to replace the one I had to eat…" Prince Valanar left his tent.

"Now we have to talk to Mograine" Bloodbane sighed.

"Aw, cheer up" Koltira pats him in the side "he might remember our names this time"

"He knew mine…" Lillia put in.

" `course he's going to know yours, elf" Bloodbane smirked "You're not exactly forgettable"

"You cut that out, Orbaz" Thassarian said.

 _I want to kill this guy so bad_ Lillia's anger grew.

So they went back into Archerus, where Highlord Mograine was waiting for them.

"You have returned Lillia" he regarded me "You have something for me?"

She handed him the report from Valanar.

"The ENTIRE Scarlet fleet? In two hours... I have not seen such a display of dominion in years... Since my father wielded..." the Highlord sighed "You just wait Lillia, your memories will start returning as well. It's not important... Yes, your commendation, lest I forget" Mograine threw a bag at her, and she caught it.

"Saronite, that armor's tough. It'll keep you in the service. Change into it when you have time. Now back to business. Orbaz, Koltira, and Thassarian. You three are not forgotten, and I will reward you as needed. For now you have a mission to do. Report to Death's Breach immediately for the full details" the Highlord waited until they left.

"And what about me?" Lillia asked.

Mograine looked at her.

" It is the will of the Lich King that drives us onward, Lillia. None are more aware of this than death knights. Our very existence is intrinsically tied to his very consciousness. Surely you have heard him speak to you - invading your thoughts..." he told her.

"I am aware" she responded. Mograine closed his eyes for a minute or so.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done" he said.

"The Master has a special assignment for you, which unfortunately for Prince Valanar, means you need to see him" the Highlord waited for her nod of understanding.

"The Lich King commands that you take this assignment with the utmost care. Your anger is valuable, but he wasn't happy with your stunt at Light's Hope" Mograine looked at her.

Lillia curled her fist in fury.

"I will take care, Sir" she spat.

"Good. Some of our comrades…" Mograine shook his head "I need good Death Knights. I am told you are very efficient. You will be difficult to replace" He waived his hands in dismissal.

Pain…there was naught but pain. Anger, rage, and suffering.

"They shall all perish" she seethed. Since she can't take her emotions on her allies, the Crusade will have to do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

"Hail, death knight. I am the blood lord, Keleseth, ruler of the southeastern reaches of Northrend" Keleseth declared, arms wide.

"Yippee, I'm impressed" Lillia was sarcastically bored. Secretly she was seething, still angry about Bloodbane and her reprimand.

"Oh come on! First Valanar gets to play war with the Scarlet's, while I'm shoved away and now this. You're supposed to be in awe at my presence, girl! How many rulers of Northrend do you get to meet, hmm?...Wait don't answer that" Keleseth sighed "I should probably get down to it, shouldn't I?"

"That would probably be best" Lillia responded.

Talking to Valanar that last time was like trying to feed a Hawkstrider Earthroot-

"Yghhh" Lillia clutched at her chest, surprising Keleseth, who was explaining something.

"Please try not to die on me, I'm explaining the magnificence of the Lich King here" Keleseth was shoved aside by Baron Rivendare, who forced Lillia on her knees.

"Do not forget yourself Death Knight" Rivendare encouraged "You merely need to wield that weapon on the Crusade and it will all be over"

"Ne-need it now" Lillia struggled "Co-command me! Do it and I w-will kill-ahhhgh"

Lillia couldn't understand it, something had just happened, and her anger exploded around her. But instead of helping, of giving her power, it gave her pain…her first pain of memory.

"Then We shan't deny you your pleasures of eternal servitude to the Lich King! Enter New Avalon and kill them all" Rivendare grabbed her hair "Leave no survivors, our lord demands it"

The Next few hours were a blur, Lillia blinked and suddenly half of New Avalon was in flames. Skeletons and Ghouls were everywhere, scourge griffins were bombarding from the air. All of this, she did all of this and still the pain did not go away…still she was in agony.

Men…women…children, and not one sign of the Instructor…not on any of their faces. She watched it all, she did it all, she was it all. But the pain did not go away.

"Why?" she cried aloud, and turned to Baron Rivendare "Why am I not filled up? I want my reward, I want my pleasure!"

"I do not think that is something a woman should say" Prince Keleseth said.

"And I am not a woman! You robbed me of that when I fell into your service" Lillia could not control her anger, indeed that was all she ever felt as a Death Knight.

"So you are starting to remember, then?" Rivendare dismounted from his charger and walked up to her "Most Death Knights turned against their will start to remember sooner or later. But like your power, you recover quickly, it seems"

"I care not for what was my pitiful life, I want my hunger satiated" _You will wait_ The Lich King commanded.

"This assignment was a test, Death Knight" Prince Keleseth said, a farcry from his baboonish character when she first met him "The Lich King wasn't pleased when you turned on Orbaz Bloodbane, and he commanded your punishment. You should be commended. Not many former champions of the Light could slaughter entire towns for 'pleasure'"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Keleseth. The fortress has yet to be taken and the Crimson Flame is still Crusader territory" Rivendare looked at the Blood Prince.

"Mere trifles, we have more we could use to bash them to bits, and I rather like bits" Keleseth looked at Lillia.

"What does my lord command of me" Lillia agonized.

"Now, he commands nothing" Keleseth laughed "You'll be out of commission in a minute I expect. Your Runeblade will release what it was supposed to, but for the Lich King's command"

"Then why?" Lillia stabbed her blade into the ground, summoning undead in droves.

"Stay your blade Elf" Rivendare said "You'll need your strength"

"For this" Keleseth said, and immediately Lillia collapsed in pure pleasure, all the ravenous hunger of death and destruction hit her at once.

"Lilly" a deep voice said.

"Papa…" she whispered as she lost consciousness for the first time since her awakening.

"Why do you care Thassarian?" Bloodbane asked.

Lillia shot up, and grabbed her Runeblade.

"Settle down sister, no one's getting in your pants yet" Bloodbane chuckled.

"Orbaz, do you know how many missions we went on together?" Thassarian asked.

"Too many to count, I suppose"

"He's our brother Orbaz"

"His weakness led to his capture. Only the strong should survive. Not to mention..." Orbaz smiled mischievously.

"What, Orbaz? That he's a blood elf?"

"Who?" Lillia asked.

"Koltira Deathweaver" Bloodbane said.

"He's a blood elf?" Lillia asked, sheathing her Runeblade.

"Not everyone of you is a High Elf anymore" Thassarian looked at her "Not since The Lich King destroyed the Sunwell" he looked back at Bloodbane "In life we were hated enemies - this is true... But in death... We are the children of the damned. The bastard sons and daughters of the Scourge. We are all we have"

"To hell with you, Thassarian" Bloodbane got up.

"What happened?" Lillia cocked her head.

"Our mission was to find that Scarlet Courier, to figure out if the Crusade wanted to send reinforcements" Thassarian said "While you were…destroying the whole place in a fit of rage, he snuck in their fortress, to gather information"

"We didn't have a damned clue about when or where this courier is supposed to show up. None of these humans had an answer either" Bloodbane put in "I did manage to beat something useful out of the last one. Inside Scarlet Hold they keep a schedule of all patrol routes. We assumed that would be the place to start to find this bastard. And that's where Deathweaver came up with this brilliant idea to sneak in the damn thing"

"Your attack was supposed to be a diversion" Thassarian said "Not a total bloodbath"

Lillia felt empty inside, not angry, not hungry, unlike earlier, unlike Bloodbane.

"I'm going to get him" Lillia said.

"You too, huh?" Bloodbane snorted.

"What's your plan?" Thassarian crossed his arms.

"I'll storm the place, but I'll do it so close, they won't see it coming" Lillia gave them both her most winning smile "I think I'm feeling hungry, and it's time to fill me up"

"The hell brought this on?" Bloodbane looked at her and sneered "You grew a conscience or something?"

The anger finally returned to her, and she could use it to power her up. If only she could kill Bloodbane right here.

"No-I just don't want to be punished again, and if I hear your stupidity anymore, I'll be playing catch with your head" Lillia fastened her blade to her back "Besides, I agree with Thassarian"

"One of these days, I'll use that mouth of yours for something really good" Bloodbane laughed as she slammed the Tavern door.

The fortress was open, when she got near it, and the idiots even turned their backs on her.

Lillia slammed her Runeblade into the ground, and screamed a shrill, angry cry. Wave after wave of ghouls and skeletons swarmed the unsuspecting fools trying to bury their dead, which also got back up and attacked them.

She ran through the entrance, slaughtering all she saw, until she got to what was the Inquisitor's office…how did she know that?

Lillia busted through the door and grabbed him by the neck.

"Talk, and I'll make your death quick and painless. Where is your prisoner?"

"You bitch!" he gasped.

"Oh, I am one, and am going to prove it to you" she cocked her head and gave him a warm smile, which despite himself, he found her entrancing.

"In the basement" he said as she ripped his head off.

"That was faster than I thought" she said, as she ripped the basement door off.

"Lillia" Koltira said, surprised "You were foolish in coming after me. I failed. I should have been left for dead - now two of us might be killed"

"No, we won't actually" Lillia smiled, and a skeleton rumbled down the stairs.

Koltira was amazed.

"Is that your skeleton?"

"I raised everything in this fort" Lillia said as she went up the stairs.

"You've really outdone yourself" Koltira said.

They walked back to the tavern, with an entourage of undead, as the fortress burned to the ground. Lillia handed the map to Thassarian, who was more than happy to take it, especially with Koltira back. They were greeted with a new face, however.

"This is Knight Commander Plaguefist " Bloodbane explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lillia" he said.

Lillia stared at the commander as he rambled on about raising the Chapel to the ground, and other such demure work. She decided that he was annoying, but at least he didn't try to be such.

"Get to the point commander" she said.

Everyone looked at her then, even Koltira, who gave a small knowing smile as the rest of the room was baffled that she would do such things.

"We found a few prisoners at the Chapel, but they weren't ours" at this Lillia cocked her head.

"Argent Dawn, then?" Thassarian asked, looking up from his map.

"We're assuming, but we don't know why. I mean, it's good for us either way, but the Scarlet's were known to work with the Argent's, so…"

"Can we just kill them, then?" Bloodbane asked "Since they are the next target"

"The Argent Dawn is the Lich King's ultimate prize. They are ten times more formidable than the Crusaders and they are receiving support from the Alliance and the Horde. I would think that, unless our Master says otherwise, we should let the cult at them, get information from them" Plaguefist said.

"I am interested" Lillia said "Let me see them"

"We need to find out what the Courier is carrying" Bloodbane said "Since he's coming all the way from the Western Plaguelands"

"I think we can handle this, Orbaz" Koltira said "Lillia has done more than enough for the scourge, so let her indulge herself"

Lillia left the room swiftly. Her memories were indeed coming back, but they were broken, and in pieces. Not that she cared about any of the people in that Chapel, but curiosity was overcoming her anger and rage…which interestingly enough was coming back less and less. Like a veil was slipping from her eyes.

That pervert she killed in Archerus mentioned that she was a Paladin once. And she knew she wasn't a part of the stupid Crusade, so the Dawn would have something more for her.

"Here we are, Death Knight" Plaguefist said. This wasn't the Chapel, this was a Camp for prisoners.

Lillia opened the door and searched the room, no one popped out at her at all…except. She crossed the room swiftly and yanked the head up of an elf. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stepped back as the memories attacked her.

The elf shook herself out of her daze and stared at her…seconds went by and then.

"L-Lilly…my Lilly-no, no, no" she grabbed the chains and wailed "NOOOO!" she sobbed "Not my little girl you bastards-Ahhhhgh ahh" tears fell freely down her face, and the whole room of people, including Plaguefist looked at Lillia as she backed away from the woman who was her Mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

" _Am I really a flower?" Lilly asked, smiling._

" _You are our Lilly" her mother answered, humming a tune as she brushed her daughter's hair. The little elf sighed in contentment as-_

Her eyes were wet as she stood there, lost in all those old memories. She touched them, looking at the droplets of liquid that gave her another emotion that she almost lost. The older elf in front of her was once her mother, possibly the last of her family, that wasn't taken by violence…and a part of the Argent Dawn.

But that elf was screaming in emotional agony at something that was wholly irreversible, broken in spirit by the mere presence of a Death Knight, when the blasted Crusade couldn't even touch her.

All this noise was rather annoying.

She stabbed her mother through the heart.

"Stop this incessant noise" she said to the dying elf, her sobs now gargled with bood.

"I'm sorry commander, but this one won't be of use to us anymore" Lillia spat, and ushered a ghoul to come eat the meat alive.

The Scourge at least, won't be able to use her. This thought surprised Lillia, even as the pleasure of killing her mother was great, and the anger was quick to come.

"You bitch!" another of the Dawn yelled to her as she exited the holding camp.

"What an unexpected development" Bloodbane said to her, as she knew he witnessed the whole thing.

"You didn't find that annoying?" Lillia asked, despite herself. Bloodbane just shrugged. Lillia sighed.

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

"While you were at that touchy reunion, I've been busy executing a plan" Lillia said nothing to this, and waited for him to continue "The Scarlet courier was scheduled to pass by the Scarlet Overlook about an hour ago. We waited for him" he smiled, for once a genuine smile of happiness.

"What did you do?" Lillia cocked her head, concerned.

"We raised a pretty convincing servant, of course" and he handed her a letter.

 _The Scarlet lands are lost. New Avalon and Havenshire are overrun by Scourge. The specter of death looms overhead and threatens to overtake us at any moment. Turn your armies around and prepare your ships for travel to the frozen wastes. When we next meet it will be in Northrend. The Scarlet Crusade is no more. Long live the Scarlet Onslaught!_

 _Do not attempt to retake New Avalon! The Scourge have overrun the place._

 _High General Abbendis_

"The Scarlet Onslaught?" Lillia looked at Bloodbane curiously.

"Yeah, stupid right?" and his grin got wider "The armies of Hearthglen and Tirisfal will be marching into a massacre. The Lich King will have the Plaguelands!"

"We must prepare for the encroaching armies" Thassarian said as he and Koltira approached.

"So this will be the end of the Scarlet Crusade, then?" Lillia asked.

"You seem put out by it?" Koltira remarked.

"She just offed her own mother" Bloodbane crossed his arms and grinned.

Koltira and Thassarian looked at each other.

"Our condolences" Thassarian said.

"There will be plenty of Scarlets to kill, you need not worry" Koltira slapped her shoulder.

"We should probably get back to Mograine" Lillia suggested, her anger returning.

The other three said not a word, but opened a portal to Archerus. Lillia was the first to enter. Pain like never before had hit her when Bloodbane talked about her mother. And, though Lillia tried desperately to deny it, she found the pain to come not from killing her, but from the despair her mother displayed. If only she died in battle, even if the Lich King had her too, that despair would not have existed.

" _N-not my Lilly-"_

Her sword was out even before she knew it, and Mograine had to deflect it.

"The memories bring out the worst pain, don't they?" he asked.

Lillia clenched her teeth, but sheathed her Runeblade. She threw the letter at him, which surprised him just a little, but amiably despite the act.

"Well, well, well" he said as the other three entered through the portal "The trap has been sprung, indeed! The armies of Hearthglen and Tirisfal have arrived. Just in time to see their enclave in flames. If they turn their back now, they might fight us with their backs turned" Mograine shook his head.

"So what now, Highlord?" Bloodbane asked.

"They have only one option" Mograine said "Which has only one outcome: APOCALYPSE! As we speak, they prepare to make one final stand. The Lich King awaits us, Bloodbane. He stands below us at Death's Breach. I suggest we go down there and find out what the master has for us"

Lillia thought about what Mograine said…the worst pain. This was the worst pain, but no less normal, as all Death Knights suffer in service. She just needed that reminder.

Death's Breach changed since she last saw it, but she didn't care. Not even the dying trees could chear her up. The Lich king was atop a podium of pretty good height and the two blood prices were beside him.

The place was, however, devoid of the Cult, and looked empty otherwise. Lillia was surprised to discover other Death Knights, besides herself and her four companions.

The Lich King looked at them all, and then stared hard at Lillia. He spoke.

"You have served me well, Lillia. The mark of the Scourge has been burned into these Scarlet lands. You have reaped death and destruction for as far as the eye can see and helped deliver to me the last of the Scarlet armies" he pointed behind him to the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave "It is now time to finish what you started. Eliminate the rest of the Crusade, and bring the resulting army to Light's Hope Chapel. I have one final gift for you"

A Geist ran to Lillia with a helmet.

"Kneel, champion. I place this helm upon your head to complete your terrifying visage. Any that dare look upon your dark countenance will know that death comes. Let none stand so boldly against your king so as to face your merciless wrath" Lillia was compelled to kneel, and received the helmet with thanks.

"The master has spoken, Death Knight" Mograine hoisted her up by her arm.

"I was the one who brought them here!" Bloodbane looked dejected.

"Yeah, but we already got our helmets" Thassarian put his on, even as Koltira and Bloodbane donned on theirs.

"Besides, how many death knights do you know, that could singlehandedly destroy an entire city?" Koltira smirked, as Bloodbane sighed.

"I suppose" he replied.

"Well" Mograine said "This is your command Lillia, I ride with the rest of the Death Knights to Browman's Mill. You four meet me there and then we plan our last attack"

"Yes Highlord" Lillia bowed. Mograine smiled, and rode off with the rest of them.

"Wait, what?" Bloodbane was surprised "How the hell are we supposed to take down all those crusaders by ourselves?"

"You scared, Bloodbane?" Lillia cocked her head at the human she hated most, reveling in his distress. And she heard the marching in the distance, and turned to the sight of the entire Crusader army marching towards Death's Breach.

"I'd imagine they slaughtered all the undead we left in the city" Thassarian said. He drew his sword.

"By your command, Champion" Koltira drew his as well.

"Let's get this over with, Elf" Bloodbane said, also ready.

Lillia put on her helmet, and walked in front of the others, drawing her Runeblade. She allowed all her anger and rage and pain to come to a head, and screamed a great painful scream (one that made all the Crusaders pause), and stabbed her blade deep in the ground. The entire area shook, erupting in places as an entire army of Ghouls, Skeletons, Zombies, Abominations, and Skeletal Mages erupted from the area in between the crusaders and her companions.

And as an Abomination picked her up and set her on his shoulders she commanded:

"Slay them all, in the name of the Scourge, I command you"

"Where the fuck did you get all that power" Bloodbane screamed and Lillia laughed for the second time since her awakening, a cold and merciless laugh.

The pleasure from the undead killing the crusaders filled her up, despite her relative impassiveness in the battle.

In a mere three hours, the Scarlet Crusade was no more.

"That was something else, Lillia" Koltira said, impressed "I've never seen one of us with that much power before"

Lillia cocked her head to Koltira and Thassarian, who were both impressed with her prowess, and smiled. The icing on the cake was Bloodbane's sulking, as he refused to say anything to any of them. She was fine with that bastard's silence.

"Come" she told her companions, as another abomination picked her up and put her on his shoulder "We must meet with Highlord Mograine. Forward, my soldiers, march in the name of the Scourge"

Lillia turned as they marched, and watched the last of life of the land die and become the Plaguelands once more. She remembered a time when her heart mourned for those trees, the trees Taelus and herself played through as children-

"akh" her breath caught in her throat at that memory. Once more she felt her eyes were unusually wet. Clenching her fists she immediately turned that into her anger, and focused on the battle to come.

Taelus meant something to her, something greater than anything else could ever have, and that was weakness. Perhaps she would be allowed to kill him after the defeat of the Dawn. That would put an end to the unnecessary emotion she once had for him. Something to ask of the Highlord later. Speaking of which-

"You made it, Champion" he said amiably, and looked at the army she brought him, including the fallen crusade.

"That is impressive, and if my eyes don't deceive me, your soldiers would make us ten thousand strong" he nodded as she jumped down.

"So what's next Highlord?" Thassarian asked.

"The Argent Dawn stands defiantly against us at Light's Hope Chapel. They dare oppose the Scourge and for that reason alone they must be destroyed!" Highlord Mograine pointed at Light's Hope Chapel.

"Agreed, Highlord" Koltira nodded "We await your command"

"The mighty armies of the The Lich King stand at the ready as the final battle for the Plaguelands approaches. Today we ascend into the immortal realm of Scourge heroes!" all the Death Knights shouted with that statement.

"Are you prepared, Lillia?" He looked at her, and saw the pain in her eyes, the pain of memory.

"I will enjoy killing them" she responded.

"Then let's get this damn thing over with" Bloodbane interjected.

Highlord Mograine mounted his charger and moved forward, motioning the rest of the army to follow.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!" he said as they marched to the Chapel, and it began to rain "The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands! Soon, Azeroth's futile tears will rain down upon us!"

The soldiers screamed.

The Chapel was in full view now, and Lillia longed for the battle to come.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness: hear the call of the Highlord!" Highlord Mograine screamed at last "CHARGE!"

The last battle for the Plaguelands had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Scarlet Enclave**

It hurt…it hurt a lot. Lillia laid there, broken, on the ground. She barely remembered that they were winning…they were winning, weren't they?

"You... betrayed me. You betrayed us all…" Highlord Darion Mograine struggled to get up, to save his Death Knights, and as he locked eyes with Lillia-

She saw them, saw the tears of his despair. And she could not help her own.

"You're a damned monster, Arthas!" The man that still stood screamed at the mast-the traitor. She knew him instantly, Tirion Fordring was his name.

"You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours... How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you, nothing can save you" The Lich King laughed.

"Your day will come Arthas, either by me or by another, but mark me-your day will come!" Tirion drew his sword as The Lich King drew his-

Swipe. Clash. Ting. Bash.

Blow after blow, the two great forces battled on a level Lillia couldn't keep up with. The Lich King used a powerful spell to kill the defending warriors of the Chapel, as Tirion used a shield to guard those that remained alive, Death Knight or otherwise.

"It confuses be that you would save my Knights as well as your own" The Lich King taunted.

"They aren't yours anymore Arthas!"Tirion barked back "Your mistake was not showing any loyalty to your own"

"Such stupid ideals…" And they continued their fight until Frostmourne shattered Tirion's weapon.

"It's over Fordring" The Lich King prepared for the final blow.

"That day is not today...Tirion!" Highlord Mograine threw his sword to the Paladin, who caught it as The Lich King swung his sword.

There was a big shockwave as the Lich King was thrown back.

"ARTHAS!" Tirion yelled as Light surrounded him

"What is this?" The Lich King huffed.

"Your end, the Ashbringer is cleansed!" Tirion threw a light wave at the Lich King.

"Impossible...This... is not over!" The Lich King retreated.

"Don't you dare run, Arthas!" Tirion barked.

"When next we meet, it won't be on holy ground, paladin" And the Lich King was gone.

Tirion Fordring put the Ashbringer on his back, and rushed to Highlord Mograine.

"Darion, I'm here for you" he said as he healed him.

"I-I don't deserve it" Mograine responded.

"You were a slave to that madman, Darion" Tirion retorted "But you were a good man once, and you can be again" he picked him up. A paladin rushed towards them both, sword in hand.

"Highlord, we should kill him"

"No" Tirion said.

"He's right Tirion" Mograine said "You should end us"

"I won't Darion, so listen to me" Tirion turned to the other paladin as Lillia lost consciousness.

Lillia woke up in a tent at Death's Breach. Koltira Deathweaver sat beside her, polishing his new Runeblade…new Runeblade!

She bolted upright and reached for hers, only to find it wasn't there.

"You're awake, sister. The Highlord thought you might wake, even though some of our brethren couldn't. You feel the haze gone, don't you?"

Lillia felt different to be sure, but the anger, rage, and pain were still there-like it was a tangible power. But those emotions didn't rule her anymore…the haze-it was truly gone.

"I think I do, Koltira, but" Lillia found that she could remember everything…from her childhood to her being knighted as a Paladin, her parents were so proud of her and Taelus…and she remembered killing all those people, those in Havenshire and New Avalon…

"No" she felt it, felt those tears-

"Thassarian, come quick" Koltira was by her side "It'll be alright Lillia, just breath-

…her mother's agony as she saw what her daughter became…

" _Stop this incessant noise" she said to the dying elf, her sobs now gargled with bood._

" _I'm sorry commander, but this one won't be of use to us anymore" Lillia spat, and ushered a ghoul to come eat the meat alive._

She had stabbed her mother through the heart.

Lillia screamed as she hadn't ever before, the tears too strong to control. Koltira and Thassarian held her down as she struggled to break free, and even with her elven strength they managed to restrain her as she cried for her mother, for the men, the women, and the children of the Crusade…the innocents that suffered.

"NOOO!" she sobbed. And thrashed, and bucked, and her agony was worse than ever before because she remembered her lust for that carnage, the joy she had in their deaths, the great betrayal of her heart and the sacred duty of the paladins.

And she screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

It was awhile before she calmed down enough to curl up in a ball, crying softly in the night.

"Please don't leave me" she begged Koltira and Thassarian as she cried.

"We'll stay until you're well, sister" Thassarian replied.

And again she lost consciousness, as Death Knights do not sleep.

She was stirred awake by Koltira, who motioned for her to get up. The remaining Death Knights all fell in at attention as Highlord Darion Mograine and Highlord Tirion Fordring (with a small contingent of paladins)stood facing them and the fortress looming above.

"It's good to know that you're with us, Lillia" Highlord Mograine waved to her, before addressing the group as a whole.

"The Lich King betrayed us, which allowed his hold on us to be relinquished. Like the Forsaken, we are now free to do what we wish, a blight on this world of light" he turned to Highlord Fording before continuing "I have reformed our order as the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Should you choose to stay with me, our mission, our main goal will be the death of the Lich King and his hold on the plaguelands, so that none of his or any of his machinations will ever be a threat again! We do not do this alone, my brothers and sisters, we have an ally already in the very good hands of Highlord Tirion Fordring and his new order: The Argent Crusade. As of this moment, our goals and their goals will always be the same, even if our methods must differ slightly. Who is with me?!"

And every Death Knight at Death's Breach screamed: "Hail Mograine! Death to the Lich King! Death to the Lich King! Death to the Lich King!" Highlord Mograine held up his hand for silence.

"The haze has been lifted" he said "I can see as clearly now as the day that I plunged the Ashbringer into my own heart to free my father's cursed soul: my last memory as a free man" everyone looked at his now, even the wary Paladins-Darion Mograine's story was legend.

"We must take back Acherus from the Scourge if our order is to survive in this new world. That is my first order as leader of our new Order! The first battle of the Knights of the Ebon Blade is underway! Death to the Scourge!" the Highlord cried as the assault began.

"Lillia" Mograine called as the others began their job of taking back the fortress.

"Highlord" she saluted, which made Mograine smile a little.

"Can you summon a few troops?" he asked her.

"I don't even have my Runeblade" she responded.

"I had yours made for you, you just need it tempered at a runeforge to what you desire. The ones we made while in the service can't be trusted, and it's just as well anyway…I found yours shattered"

"Any troops I summon, or raise-

"Don't raise any yet. The Paladins with us will feel better if they were summoned"

"Highlord" she saluted "With respect, I don't see the difference"

"That's what makes you so special among us" Mograine grinned "The dead you raise are summoned, which is incredible necromantic magic if I do say so myself, which also means you use Runic power, and not actual rotting corpses for your catalyst"

"Then I'll do my best, as you command" and Lillia had the area cleared as she yelled fiercely and drove her new weapon into the ground. The ground erupted and Ghouls, skeletons, and zombies came out; inciting cries from the paladins who drew their weapons. But before anyone could do anything Lillia spoke:

"In the name of the Ebon Blade I command you, give me Archerus! Eliminate the Scourge!" Lillia used all her rage at the Lich King, fueling her command, and the dead obeyed without fault. They marched through the portal to fight the scourge. Lillia glared at her erstwhile allies and followed suit, joining the battle for Archerus.

 **Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands:**

 **Archerus The Ebon Hold**

Lillia met up with Thassarian and Koltira, while they cleared the Hall of Command.

"It is good to see you like your old self" Koltira remarked as he slew a ghoul.

"Indeed, Happy hunting Lillia" Thassarian said, grinning.

"Where's that bastard Bloodbane?" Lillia was remotely curious if he actually died.

"Crawled back to his master" Thassarian said, disgusted.

"Coward's probably in Northrend already, but he might have gone to Stratholme" Koltira agreed.

"I'd say good riddance, but I would rather he died" Lillia sighed.

"You can't win them all" Koltira dispatched the last Scourge minion "Hall of command, secured!"

"I flooded the Heart of Archerus with the undead" Lillia said, smiling "We'll have our home in no time"

"And that'll give us time to establish relations with the Alliance and the Horde" Highlord Mograine remarked. He was trailed by Lady Alistra, Amal'thazad, and Lord Thorval.

"So what is next?" Koltira asked.

"Koltira, you will travel to Silvermoon, and meet with its leader Lor'themar Theron. For better or worse we'll need support for our Northrend Campaign. Thassarian, you'll do the same for Stormwind. King Varian needs to know we are on his side"

"Highlord" they saluted, and patted Lillia on the back before they left.

"And me?" Lillia asked.

"Go to Light's Hope Chapel. A meeting is about to take place, for the fate of the Plaguelands. We should be in it, so you'll be my ambassador while we finish up here"

"Highlord" she saluted.

"And Lillia?" she turned at his querry.

"Suffer well, for the Ebon Blade"

"I will" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Taelus**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: Booty Bay**

 **Present Day**

Taelus sighed in contentment as he got up from his bed in the Inn here at Booty Bay. Last night with Mavare was awesome, as it always was with her. He threw the blanket over her breasts gently, so as to not wake her, and donned on his sailors gear for today's excursion. Over all the time he spent with her, Taelus learned to not hurry a Druid; doing so accomplished nothing, save maybe a slap on the face. She'll be ready before work, he knew that.

Now it was time to see the Baron.

Baron Revilgaz was short, even for a Goblin, but that did not stop him from creating probably the most convoluted neutral city in all of Azeroth. And even though he was a pain to deal with, especially when it came to profit, Taelus admired the…person that was the Baron. And since the goblin took him and Mavare in after his fallout with the Mages in Stormwind, Taelus was willing to deal with the pain that was the Baron. Speaking of which…

"Morning Wiz, what's up" the goblin was in as high of spirits as ever.

"Morning Baron" Taelus sighed.

"Heh heh heh, chear up Wiz! I have a special assignment for you today" Revilgaz grinned. Special always meant annoying…

"What is it Baron?" Taelus asked.

"I have located the Stone of the Tides! At last that little treasure shall be mine!" he got really excited when it came to such things, so Taelus was forced to grin and bear it.

"So where is this stone of yours?" Taelus asked, wondering to what place he would be sent to next.

"There is a haunted island off the coast. Water elementals and a raving goblin ghost, they say" the Baron grinned mischievously.

Of course there was a haunted island, of course…

"If there is indeed a goblin mage and water elementals haunting the island, it could mean the Stone of the Tides can be mine!"

"I get it, so where is this Haunted Island?" Taelus went to the point, or the Baron will undoubtedly go on a tangent again.

"I want you to locate this haunted island... find out what's going on."

"But you just told me you knew where this stone was!" Taelus was exasperated.

"And I do, it's on this island. It's the actual island I've been having trouble finding" the baron actually looked sheepish, embarrassed. Taelus face-palmed.

"Awe, it can't be that bad" the baron went on "How many islands can there possibly be off of Stranglethorn Vale?"

There are fifteen islands-such a pain.

"You do realize that there are Fifteen Islands off of Stranglethorn Vale, don't you" Taelus actually had a good morning, until this talk with the Baron. Not many people get to sleep with a beautiful Night Elf. Actually…now that he thought about it, there weren't any ugly Night elves. Mind out of the gutter Taelus…

"Are you even listening, Wiz?" the goblin asked.

"Hanging on to every word" he grumbled.

"Good, now go get me that Stone!"

Taelus walked back to the main area of the Salty Sailor Tavern, where he saw Mavare talking to Catelyn the Blade. Mav, for her part, was laughing jovially at Catelyn's jokes. When she spotted him, she waved him over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her, as the evil stares of the men around him were in full force.

"Morning Mav" he said, grinning.

"Morning Tael" she replied.

"Howdy Tael" Catelyn smiled.

"Morning to you too" Taelus replied.

"So, what's on today's roster?" Mav asked.

"We need to search roughly fifteen islands for this stone of his" Taelus pointed behind him, in the direction of the goblin's office.

"The Baron's been looking for that thing for some time now" Catelyn replied "I don't envy you right now"

"Was there ever a time that you did?" Taelus asked.

"With the adventures you and Mav have had? Wish that was me" she giggled.

"Um, Mav…what have you been telling her?" he was a little curious.

Mavare went to her innocent look, and played like she didn't know. Taelus relented.

"Anyway" he said "That stone won't find itself, you know"

"I am ready for another adventure" she bounded outside the tavern, and Taelus saw her leap right in the water where she became an aquatic animal…he wasn't sure what she was.

Taelus could only smile.

But he wasn't just a two bit sailor, he was a mage-and liked to do things more refined. And, since he wasn't an elf, he'd have to do things the old fashioned way.

Activating a mini portal, he talked to the only one he could trust in Stormwind: Elsharin.

"Elder, it's good to hear from you" he said in the language of the elves.

"Tael, it is good to hear from you as well, to what do I owe this pleasure" her voice was happy.

"I was hoping you'd answer a question" he said.

"oh" her voice fell. And he knew why. She wanted him to make amends with the other mages, but he refused…as if they'd want him back anyway. It made him sad to hear her miss him.

"I will try my best" she said.

"Do you know anywhere I could check off the coast of Stranglethorn, which might have any uncontrolled water elementals?"

"Tael- she huffed "Not a peep from you in over a year and this is what you talk to me about"

Taelus knew he hurt her, and it saddened him greatly, as she was like a mother to him since Northdale-

Elsharin sighed.

"If my memory serves, there should be an island in the north, but that was a possible resting place for the Stone of the Tides- Tael, don't go looking for it. That stone is cursed"

"How did you know that was what I was after?" he asked her.

"Because I know you Tael, and I'm telling you that stone is trouble. It should have been destroyed" she sounded really melancholy now.

"Baron Revilgaz wants it" he finally said.

"Revilgaz? He's a fool, and he'll destroy everyone in Booty Bay for it-Tael, Please-

"I'll be careful, and if it becomes a problem, I'll destroy it. Okay?"

"Just stay safe" and she hung up.

Taelus thought about what she said to him. Why is it cursed?

"Are you coming?" Mav was in mid transformation, and so her clothes didn't reappear yet. It actually was quite erotic. At least it cheered him up.

"It's to the north, so we're going to need a boat" he told her, as she pushed herself on the dock, becoming completely elf.

"I've seen the map before-if it's way to the north then…"

"Yeah" Taelus finished "It leaves us only three islands. And since we're looking out for water elementals, finding one on an island is probably indicative of our quarry"

"So the problem would be in getting one, except for a very important _friend_ of ours" Mavare teased.

"Yeah" twice in one day…better tell the Baron the good news.

"So you think you've found it then?" the baron was almost jumping up and down. They were back in his office again, but it was Mavare and Fleet Master Seahorn staring at each other, as if one looked away, then the other would kill them.

"Yes, I have a very good source that said it was in the north" Taelus was uncomfortable with how Seahorn stared at Mavare "That is why I am requesting a ship to get there"

"I have yet to see any elemental in the north" Seahorn rumbled with his deep voice, his gaze never wavering from Mavare's.

The only fool oblivious to the danger in this room was the Baron, but then again his common sense always fell short of his greed.

"Well would it be too much trouble to get a ship to search the area?" the Baron asked the fleet master.

"I could pull it off…is it really that important?" he asked.

"This is the legendary Stone of the Tides! Of course it's important" the Baron replied. The Tauren sighed.

"Be ready in an hour, and the elf better behave" the fleet master left. Taelus looked at Mavare, and saw her white knuckles on her otherwise light-purple skin.

"Well, chop to it!" The baron could barely contain his excitement. Taelus grabbed Mavare gently as she shuddered in his embrace. He walked to their room and shut the door.

"A-as a druid, I'm supposed t-to have a peace-loving disposition" she looked at him, as she tried to calm down.

"It's okay- Taelus tried.

"When I see them, I-I'm reminded of what I-oh Tael" she moaned as the tears fell "I want to forget, I just want to…"

Taelus remembered what he saved her from, as if it was yesterday. He knew what she was going through, just as he knew she struggled with it because the Tauren as a whole were a peace seeking race, and not the bastard that had tortured her for so long-

"I'm here for you" he said.

"I know-oh I know" she tried to calm down, her golden eyes betraying the suffering she wanted to forget.

The most ironic thing about this was that was her first run in since the incident, but that wasn't what she needed to hear. She was usually as tough as any woman he'd known except for… Lilly. He shook himself; this was no time for emotions going wild.

A few minutes was all she needed, and she was back to her old self again.

"You can stay if you want" Taelus said as he packed is knapsack.

"I want to be with you if it's all the same" she said. Given that she hadn't left his side since the incident, Taelus knew that was always going to be her decision.

He chuckled as he put what little she needed in his sack as well. Druids only took what was absolutely necessary, part of their lifestyle as she had explained it. She belted her knife, and grabbed his free hand.

"I'm ready" she said.

"You'll most likely see him again" he told her.

"Never let go" she whispered, and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Taelus**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: The Savage Coast**

Taelus held Mavare's hand tightly, reassuring her that it would be okay, even as the Fleet Master swept back and forth on the ship. Honestly, Taelus couldn't understand why the Fleet Master insisted on scaring her the way he was, as if the face she gave him agitated him to no end. Taelus did understand the crew's constant gaze in her direction, even as his eyes told them to back off. Damn Pirates.

" _Captain Stelward Everhand at your service Milady" the Captain of the Puffeye introduced himself to Mavare, making sure to check her out as he did so. Prick…_

" _Mavare, Captain. Nice to meet you" Mavare smiled timidly, her attention never really left the Fleet Master._

" _Oh don't mind him" Everhand waved in the Tauren's direction "He looks tough, but give him a bit to drink, and he's really a teddy bear" he chuckled._

" _Y-yes, thanks" Mavare tried for civility._

" _Now, if he still scares you, I can give you a tour of Puffeye's interior; got a little quiet place down below that we could-_

" _Yeah, thanks Captain but Mav likes fresh air, being a Druid and all" Taelus cut him off, severely annoyed._

" _I don't think so, pup" Everhand waved Taelus off "It's her choice, not yours"_

 _At that moment, Seahorn chose to walk to close to Mavare to talk to the Captain, and Mavare flung herself in Taelus' arms._

" _The Direction we're heading in is the Vile Reef, so I suggest you let the crew know to watch themselves" he said, stomping a hoof._

" _I-I wasn't aware that's the place we're going" Everhand glared at Taelus, and walked away._

" _Don't let me go" she whispered in his ear, as the Tauren walked to another part of the ship._

"Captain, we're nearing the reef!" a deckhand yelled.

"What're we looking for, Mage" Everhand said, nervously.

"Water elementals" Taelus walked up to the steering platform, with Mavare in hand, and grabbed the spyglass. He searched the surrounding seascape, in the fading light, and spotted them on an island.

"There" he pointed, and as he did so, another ship entered his sight…a ship with a red deck and black sails.

"It's the bloodsails, Cap't" the quartermaster yelled.

"Man the Battle stations!" Everhand declared "Prepare for battle"

And the bell started ringing.

"What are they doing all the way out here?" Seahorn Bellowed.

No. They can't be…

"They are preparing to go to shore!" Taelus yelled.

"What are you waiting for" the tauren replied "Get that stone! Don't let it fall in her hands"

"Mav" Taelus said.

"Right ahead of you" she dove into the water.

Taelus jumped in after her, and grabbed her front flipper as she went for the shore.

The Water elementals refused to attack unless provoked, which Taelus learned firsthand when he threw a frost bolt at one. Mavare was a pretty big cat, which roared at the oncoming pirates, before coming to Taelus' side.

"I'm glad you're on my side, for the umpteenth time in a row" he grinned and she nuzzled his hand.

Taelus ran to the middle of the island, in the fading light, searching for the Stone of the Tides. A Bloodsail Buccaneer ran at him with a cutlass, and he froze him in ice. Another sprung at him, and he threw a fire ball at her, which she narrowly dodged, only to be pounced on by Mavare.

"It'll probably be round, like an orb" Taelus told her as he searched the sands. And more pirates came ashore. The ships started firing cannons at one another, and some hit the island, knocking down trees.

"Damn it, where is that rock!" Taelus yelled.

"Here, Tael" Taelus ran to where she was, just as a Bloodsail caught up to her.

"On your knees, bitch!" he yelled, and swung only for Taelus to block that swing with his arm.

"Agggh" he cried out, as his arm spurted out blood.

"Tael!" she cried, and used her healing magic.

He went into her, then, and she hugged him fiercely.

"I'm a healer, remember. Don't do that to me" she said.

"We need to keep moving" he kissed her, and made a grab for it, when a cannon ball came in between them.

"Mav!" He yelled.

"I'm okay" she said, and grabbed the Stone. And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly a storm, the biggest ever seen, raged from the island, and sunk the ships.

"TAEL!" Mavare screamed as the storm went North "TAEL!"

"Mav!" Taelus screamed back as a piece of wood hit him, knocking him unconscious.

" _Tael" she murmured as she sat next to him._

" _Lilly, I'm so happy for you" he said, giving her a big smile._

 _They were sitting outside the chapel at Elder Square, as the celebration of the newly Knighted Paladins came to an end. Stratholme was beautiful this time of year._

" _I never want this to end" Lilly said, leaning against him._

" _Never want what?"Tael asked._

" _This peace we have, our life right now, talking to you" her face flushed, as she gazed upon him._

" _I'm sure you can do a lot better than me, Lilly" Tael said, just as red as she was._

" _And who is better than you,Tael?" Lilly asked, serious._

" _You are so beautiful Lilly" Tael looked at her "And even on my death bed, your beauty will not change"_

" _Tael" she sat up._

" _I'll be dead, before even a fraction of your life is over" Tael looked at her._

" _And who won't be?" all trace of her happy face was gone "Are you suggesting that I should marry an elf, simply because he'll live longer?"_

" _I want you to be happy" Tael said._

" _Then stop this nonsense" Lilly said "I won't have it"_

" _It isn't nonsense, Lilly. It's a fact" Tael said._

 _Lilly grabbed Tael by the shirt and kissed him deeply._

" _That's a fact, Tael" she told him, to his utter shock. His eyes were bright and happy, and she leaned on him, humming a tune._

Taelus shot up and scrambled out of bed, tears in his eyes. The first thing he realized was that Mavare wasn't with him.

"Mav!" he yelled "Mav!" She was nowhere to be found.

"No, Mav…" he remembered what happened to her, with that stone, and that storm "Oh Lilly, I've lost Mav" he collapsed to his knees. The door opened, and Catelyn the Blade entered, with Baron Revilgaz in tow.

"You're okay, Tael" she said.

"What the hell happened out there, Wiz? Half of Stranglethorn was hit with a devastating storm, and the survivors of the Puffeye tell me it's you that did it" the Baron wasn't very pleased.

"Sir" she turned to him.

"It was that damned rock you've been searching for" Tael spat, getting up. With things as they are, he was ready to wring his neck.

"You mean the Stone-

"That fucking stone was cursed! It took Mavare in a blink of an eye, and headed north, to who knows where" Tael kicked his nightstand in anger.

"How?" Catelyn asked softly.

"I don't really know" Taelus said, thinking "She just touched it"

"She touched it?" the Baron was in shock.

"Yeah, we got separated when those bastards fired that cannonball" Taelus talked to his feet "She grabbed it-a-and she was gone"

"Went north, you say" the Baron was thoughtful.

"Sir?" Catelyn waited for him.

"Any ships come in from Stormwind?" Revilgaz asked her.

"Our docks are barely operational" Catelyn said.

"But Stormwind's docks are protected by magic" Taelus said.

"And they should give us a good direction on where that storm went" Revilgaz looked at Taelus.

"Right" he said.

"I know you want to go after her, Wiz" Revilgaz winked "So I'll get you a ship to take you to Stormwind. From there you should find out where she went. And you'll find her, and if the Stone's with her, you can bring it back to me. If not, well at least you'll have found her"

Taelus was stunned, the Baron was actually going to help him out, which was out of character for him. The Baron turned to Catelyn.

"Prepare a ship for Stormwind. We'll need some supplies, so I'll write you a list" he turned to Taelus "Be ready to go when the ship leaves, or you'll be walking" and with that he was gone.

"Taelus, you'll be okay?" Catelyn asked. He nodded.

"Then I'll see you at the dock in an hour" and she was gone.

"There's no way around it now" he said to himself "So I'll just visit Elsharin. At the very least, she'll know what to do. Mav…"

Taelus steeled himself, and went to the docks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine -Taelus**

 **Elwynn Forest: Stormwind City**

Taelus stepped off the ship and on to the half destroyed docks, as construction hastened to fix them. He was pretty surprised by this, as he knew that they were protected with magic. He shook it off with greater resolve to find Mav, before something bad happened. He refused to think she died. He sighed.

"I hate this place" he said.

Taelus walked the streets and canals of a bustling city, people going to and from work, guards changing positions, on and on it went. The Magic quarter was no different…in fact it was worse.

He had never met so many stuck up people in his entire life, as if magic was special and they were kings and queens. He had found, from personal experience, that they were often worse than nobles in that regard. And at the center of it all was the Wizard's Sanctum, where Elsharin lived. She'll be pretty surprised.

Climbing up the tower was one thing, getting access was another.

"And the great Taelus has returned" High Sorcerer Andromath snickered.

"And a happy hello to you too" Taelus sighed.

"What have you come crawling back for?" Andromath asked.

"I need to see Elsharin" Taelus remained civil, despite the Sorcerer's demeanor. He looked at Taelus' getup.

"You want to go in my sanctum in that. I'm sorry, but we don't serve the homeless here. That's the Cathedral's department" Andromath sneered.

Taelus tried to enter, but was blocked.

"I told you where to go, reject" Andromath said.

"Listen, it's kind of important" Taelus said.

"And that's not my problem. Come back looking like a Mage, and maybe I'll change my mind" Andromath crossed his arms.

"If you don't move, High Sorcerer, I'll-

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Andromath's voice was dangerously low.

Taelus stood there, glaring at the Sorcerer, but in secret he was already despairing. Mav…

Then suddenly the Portal reacted, and Elsharin of all people walked out.

"Tael?" she was shocked to see him. She stood there for a second, then ran up and embraced him.

"What are you doing here?" she said, excited.

"I need help, and I have no one else to turn to" Tael's voice was wavering.

"Are you aware that your ex-pupil had just threatened me?" Andromath was pissed.

"I'll handle it, High Sorcerer, thank you" and Elsharin grabbed Taelus' arm, ushering him away from his most hated place.

They went to the inn at the Mages Quarter, where Elsharin ordered some food and sat Taelus on the second floor.

"Let me get a look at you" she took his face gently in her hands and cocked her head, as the elves often did.

"There's that sadness I have always seen in you, since the fall of Lordaeron, but that's to be expected…something happened to you recently. What is it?" Elsharin let go of his face.

"You warned me about that Stone…and I didn't listen. It erupted into a storm, and went north" Taelus was trying to stay calm about it, enough to see if she'll help.

"I told you it was cursed. But that should not adversely affect you" Elsharin looked like she figured it out already.

"That Night Elf that won't let you go, she was in that storm, wasn't she?" Taelus nodded.

Elsharin sucked in her breath, and closed her eyes. When they opened again, there were tears.

"My poor Tael, oh my poor Tael" he almost lost it when she said that, but he held on, he needed to keep it together.

"I need help, mom" he slipped a bit there. Elsharin wasn't his real mother, but she certainly was one to him these last seven years.

"The stone could have gone anywhere" she said at last "There's no way to know where it could have gone, but you have brains, and you know how storms work"

"They feed off water" Taelus said simply.

"Do you know the history of the stone?" Elsharin asked. Taelus shook his head.

"It's Troll in origin, and they held much of the Eastern Kingdoms many a year ago. My people, before their descent into what they call Blood Elves, or Sin'dorei; fought those awful creatures-we are no strangers to the machinations of trolls. However, despite their vast holdings, they lost much of that land to Arathi's and my people's battles. There aren't that many Troll places left in existence, at least here there isn't" She wiped her tears, and took his hand in hers.

"You think it might have been hexed into some pseudo teleport-like spell?" Taelus asked.

"Silly boy, the Trolls were a shamanistic race. They used the elements to help and guide them; they despised arcane thought. The Trolls that could use that stone were called Tidewalkers, they were attuned to the element of water" Elsharin actually smiled faintly "This talk reminds me of all those times I grilled you in the Arcane, all those interesting exchanges we had"

"So what does that all mean, then?" Taelus asked, puzzled.

"I'm sure you could figure it out, right? Think of that girl you are looking for…" she let the bartender serve them, while Taelus riddled it out.

"She's a druid" Taelus said "But not a troll, so while she could use it, she couldn't control it…did I get it right?"

"Yes you did" Elsharin's smile got a little brighter.

"Wait, then. The Baron said there was a Goblin ghost, and a bunch of water elementals…I saw those constructs" Taelus said "That Goblin Mage wasn't a troll, and certainly wasn't a shaman"

"Oh, well I'm sure any idiot with a little water magic could use it. The Trolls weren't always the… smartest, when it came to their creations" Elsharin chuckled a little "You got me all happy again Tael, you always had a knack for that"

"So then why did it go north? If she was just using it with no direction, I might have found her already" Taelus was frustrated.

"Didn't I tell you it was cursed? There are many forces in the world that would die to get their hands on some trinket, and many more that would corrupt magic tools for their own purposes. Remember what Arthas did to my homeland, or the Burning Legion's advances in our world. Often times those that use magic are evil…there's no other word for it" Elsharin huffed "Dang it, I got myself worked up again"

"But why curse it and not use it?" Taelus was close to despair again, and had to calm down.

"Look at you, you're an emotional wreck" she chided "Perhaps it was never meant for her…maybe it was meant for you? Or you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Taelus actually thought about that, real long and hard. Who knows what the purpose was, but it wasn't coincidence that the Bloodsail's were also looking for it at the same time as the Baron…was it?

"I could think of only three groups of people strong enough to control the stone" Elsharin said "There's Dalaran to the North, next to the Plaguelands; there's the Blood Elves; and there's the Scourge"

"Why Dalaran? You knew it was cursed, so there's bound to be other mages that know as well" Taelus told her.

"For all we know it was a mage from Dalaran that did it-you did tell me that a goblin mage had the stone before he died, right?" Elsharin was careful.

"Do you personally think it was Dalaran?" Taelus asked.

"No, because many of us know about the stone's curse. This is the first incident in some time with this thing, quite a long time if my memory serves-and that would also leave out my own people"

"Why?" Taelus felt a pit growing in his stomach.

"We have been adversaries with the Trolls for generations, it is unlikely that any of them would want a troll rock, or have anything to do with the Shamanistic people, despite their admission into the Horde. That coupled with the fact that the Trolls as a race rejected the Horde, with only a few tribes accepting invitations…"

Taelus went ridged, his face drained of color, as all semblance of calm evaporated like water.

"No" he choked out "I-I refuse to accept that"

Elsharin looked at him, empathetically, sorrowfully.

"It can't be them-why w-would they wan-t her, or me"

He shot up, tears streaming down, and ran out of the inn.

"No" he sobbed, as he ran to a bench, and tripped over a rock.

"Mav!" he called "No, Mav...Lilly" he whispered her name. He liked to think Lillia was alive somewhere, but he knew the Scourge…he knew them personally.

 _He watched as it burned, his childhood, and dream. His woods were rotting, his parents were slobbering ghouls…the house he had bought for Lilly and himself, after he got over his fear of leaving her alone one day, gone. He was going to marry her, going to hold her every day and tell her he loved her…his children would've played in those same woods that he and Lilly played in-_

" _Your next, mage" an evil man dragged a girl by her hair, as she begged to be let go. He threw her to the zombies to eat her flesh…the shrill female scream. That could have been Lilly-_

Elsharin was next to him as he lost it, he couldn't help it.

"I wanted to kill them" he spoke softly so only she could here "I wanted to kill them all-that man h-he tortured all of Northdale, he fed a girl t-to my parents, to-to the town, all dead. They were all dead. That could have been m-my Lilly, Mom-it might be Mav" he sobbed.

"Tael-listen to me" she said calmly, though he could see she shook as well "In Dun Morogh, outside of the Dwarven bastion of Ironforge, there is a small chapel there, Misty Pine Refuge-Tael listen to me"

"It's hard" he sobbed "I've lost everything to the Scourge a-and they won't l-leave me alone"

"Find Father Gavin, he'll tell you what he knows-Tael, it might not be them"

"You said it yourself!" Taelus looked at her in agony "Who else could it be?"

"There are many mysteries in Azeroth "she said kindly, and sighed "You've never acted like this before, it's not you Tael"

"You don't know, oh you don't know" Taelus said, crying.

"I know the Scourge, look at what they've done to my people" she said.

"Did they rape your women? Turn your parents into mindless animals?" Taelus looked at her accusingly "Did they murder your whole nation? Maybe they took your body parts and sewed them up into monstrosities? From what I remember, they killed some of your soldiers and took your magic away…but last I checked, you still had a people"

"That's not fair" she said, anger tinting her features.

"Lordaeron is dead; you don't know the Scourge like I do, thank everything you know…that you could return to a living Silvermoon, if you wished" Taelus knew deep down that he hurt her; he knew the Scourge did more than that to her and her people…but he was so distraught. He cried for a while yet, but she did not leave him.

"I'm sorry Mom" he finally said.

"I know, Tael" she sighed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten -Taelus**

 **Dun Morogh**

Taelus had only been to Ironforge one time in his life; he mostly stayed somewhere in the provinces of Stormwind, which Stranglethorn Vale was technically a part of. It would come to no surprise then that he would get lost, coming off the Tram. Tinkertown was easy to get through, but somehow he ended up in the chamber of the Great Forge…which was easily the most impressive thing he had ever seen. Granted, everything the dwarves did was impressive, it left him in awe, just as it did when he last passed through, on his way to the Last free Human kingdom in the Eastern Kingdoms. That memory made his heart tighten up, as he remembered what he ran away from…

" _-coward!" she screamed, as the tears streamed down her face. Tael grabbed her, before she could sprint after the horse that led the cultist away from her._

" _Daddy" she wailed, shirking off Tael's grip to hold her dying father._

" _You have to get away…my little flower…" his hand held her cheek._

" _I can't abandon them" she sobbed "It's my duty" but the older elf was already gone._

That was the last time he ever saw her…and he got to safety.

Taelus had imagined, after that moment that Lilly had called him a coward instead of the Necromancer. It was always easy to burry your guilt when there was someone or something to distract you, and he made sure he stayed distracted. And somehow he forgot his guilt entirely after saving Mavare from that despicable Tauren. How things come full circle, all the time…

Taelus looked suddenly, and he was in a different wing…he sighed.

"Damn distractions" he went to turn around, but could not discern where he came from. Even if he could, much of his stay here was a blur, given the shock of what he had went through. Misty Pine Refuge could take days to find-and you could count on it snowing too.

"What do you mean I can't go!" a woman shouted.

"It's like I said lassy, yer dressed too poorly for the outdoors" was the gruff reply.

"You know as well as I do that I can handle it" she responded.

"Begging yer pardon, buy ye are dressed for a brothel-yer father won't approve"

"Excuse me!" she was exasperated "This is blessed armor! Approved by Valgar Highforge himself!"

"Sir Highforge is a pervert who's always tryin' ter get in yer pants" was the reply.

Taelus was curious enough to actually look at the womaa-what the heck?

"She is only wearing the armor…"

This woman was knowingly flaunting herself and yet at the same time wasn't…blessed armor could only mean one thing, she is a paladin.

Taelus tried to walk away from the situation, only to find himself in the middle of it.

"And what do ye think yer looking at?" he was obviously rich, or working for a rich family. And he was a really pissed off dwarf.

"Um, I was actually trying to get out of here" Taelus said, timidly.

"I don't think so, lad. Ye were looking a wee bit too long"

"Oh would you knock it off" the woman brushed passed the dwarf and held out a hand.

"My name is Aphrodite, nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Taelus, Lady Knight" he bowed slightly. She giggled. Taelus was drawn to the armor, which despite the revealing nature, was actually practical…If she bothered to actually wear something underneath.

"So it seems your attention is drawn elsewhere" she had a gleam in her eye…is that the point of being so erotic.

"Actually I was admiring your armor" Taelus blushed a little.

"And that is why ye can't wear it, yer drawing all the-

"That armor is Light Mail Armor, standard issue for lightweight travel, and speed" Taelus replied, startling them both "If I'm not mistaken, it's human make-nice iron chain links, very strong, doesn't impede movement very much…but it's practicality diminishes when you don't wear anything underneath. It wasn't built for a woman, as evidenced by your nipples showing, which won't really harm you-you can't even get an arrow through it without breaking the chain. It mostly just hugs you, and chainmail is supposed to be a little loose"

Her smile turned a little bit knowing, even as her color rose at his mention of her private parts.

"Well now, this is interesting" she said, ignoring the utter shock on her dwarven companion.

"I was a Paladin in training once, but I wasn't too good at calling on the light" Taelus smiled sadly "My magic got in the way"

"So you're a mage, then?" she asked.

"You could say that" was the reply.  
"And what brings you to Ironforge?" she studied him as she asked.

"I need to get to Misty Pine Refuge" she lit up at that.

"What a coincidence, so am I-I'm meeting up with my old teacher" she said, and turned to the Dwarf "I'll be going with Tael now-um Tael is okay?" she asked Taelus, who nodded.

The shock was still on his face.

"Bye now" she waved, and grabbed Taelus' hand.

"Hey wait!" he said, but she had already summoned her Charger.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in no time, pretty boy" she laughed.

In no time, they were speeding out of Ironforge. Taelus could only watch wide-eyed as the gates sped farther away.

"Woo-Whoohoo!" she yelled with glee, through the snow.

Taelus could barely think, as the light filled horse galloped to their destination.

The snow didn't seem to bother her; despite the only thing covering her was chainmail. She seemed thrilled to just be riding.

Lilly…Mav…

 **Taelus**

 **Dun Morogh – Misty Pine Refuge**

Taelus got off the horse, and fell in the snow. The ride was really disorienting, which was really disconcerting all on its own. But he managed to stabilize himself, and searched the place, careful to keep his robes free of snow (Elsharin gave him Mages Robes). It was dwarven in design, and more than likely served as nothing more than a house. Chapel indeed.

"Countess Ainsworth, it's a pleasure to see you again" a man bowed to her, and she gave him a hug in return.

"Father Gavin" she said "It's been awhile"

This is the man that Elsharin asked me to find. Tael couldn't think about that though, the shock of being grabbed and 'escorted' by a Countess was really disconcerting.

"Father Gavin, this is Tael-Tael, Father Gavin" Aphrodite introduced us.

"You are the Mage I've been waiting for, then" he held only a cursory glance, and motioned Taelus to follow.

"Father?" she asked.

"It is interesting that you two should run into each other, but so the Light works in all of us" he said.

When they entered the house, Taelus stopped dead in his tracks.

"You" he said loudly.

There in the center of the place, stood someone Taelus had hoped to never see again.

"Still as arrogant as ever, boy" the Dwarf said.

"Sir, do you know Tael?" Aphrodite asked.

"Unfortunately I do, your Grace"

" _You're goin' to have to do better than that, Tael" he said._

" _I'm trying very hard!" Taelus responded._

" _That's not good enough. Look at Lillia, how she does it" the dwarf looked proud at the elven girl. She was channeling the Light, letting it immerse her in its power. Taelus grew more frusturated._

" _Of course she's better! She's an elf, better form, better effort, better everything!" he whined._

" _And yet there are more Human Paladins, than there are Elf Paladins boy, yer just not showing it" he crossed his hands._

" _Come on Tael, I know you can do it" Lillia encouraged._

" _You say that, after you do it effortlessly! How many times am I telling you, I'm trying!" Taelus yelled._

" _You need faith to do this sort of thing. If you don't improve by the end of this week, I got to let you go" he said._

" _No, please don't do that" Taelus said._

" _I'm sorry, if you can't do it, there's nothing more I can do" the dwarf walked away._

"Where were you when Lordaeron was in ashes?" Taelus accused, throwing away him memories.

"I don't have to answer to you, Mage" he said.

"You left Lilly to die!" Taelus spat.

"How dare you" the dwarf glared at Taelus "You tell me where you were, and night after night she screamed your name in the dark!"

It was like a fist punched him in the face.

"When?" he whispered.

"After her father died, you were nowhere to be found. She spent weeks lookin' for you, grievin', cryin'. It was all I could do to keep her goin'"

Taelus could've died, with how fast his heart was beating.

"You were nowhere when we were together, before and after-

"I was on a mission to Stormwind!" he cried aloud "Doing what MY king asked me to do"

"What happened?" Taelus dared to ask.

"She grew increasingly despondent, even after we formed the Argent Dawn, under the command of the great Tirion Fordring. She disappeared one day, and is still missing"

Taelus slid to the ground.

"I looked for her for days" he said "But the Cult was hounding for survivors. So I-

"Ran away like a coward, typical for a Mage. And now yer here for another lass, who has disappeared because of you" the Dwarf pointed his finger at Taelus "And you come in here, with yet another lass, and rail accusations against me when I came back and fought the bastards"

"Knight Gimlii, it is necessary that we at least point the boy in a direction, for Elsharin's sake" Father Gavin pointed out, writing on a piece of parchment.

Gimlii glared at Taelus, before sitting at the table.

"I'm taking you as far as Menethil Harbor, and then yer on yer own" he told Taelus flat out "While we are traveling together, you do what I say when I say it, you only talk to me when it's important, and you keep yer hands off the Countess. Disobey any of my instructions, and I'll knock you out and leave you-this is non-negotiable"

"But Sir Gimlii" Aphrodite started.

"It's more than the boy deserves, and I told Elsharin as much in my letter" he looked at Aphrodite "For yer own good, I suggest you don't talk to him. He needs no pity, and I would show him none-but I owe it to her" he looked sad at that last part.

"I didn't know you hated me so much" Taelus said at last.

"Get some sleep boy, we leave early tomorrow-I hope you brought yer own food-

"Knight Gimlii, it's my duty to remind you that you're obligated to serve those in need" Father Gavin's tone was forced "He can't go hungry"

"Yeah, I know" Gimlii said at last.

"Well, good night Tael" Aphrodite smiled, despite what happened.

Taelus found a corner, and conjured up a blanket. He thought about the confrontation, and that uneasiness kept him up awhile. But he finally found sleep.

" _Taelus, you gotta catch me!" Lillia laughed as she ran. Taelus was almost there…and touch._

" _Got you, Lilly" Taelus turned quite quickly the other way, running as if for dear life._

" _Hey, you cheated!" Lillia ran right back to him, trying for all her might to catch the boy. Being an elf usually gave her better abilities, but everyone knew she was teasing the poor boy._

 _-Their supper was a goodly bit of goose, with some rye bread and potatoes, after which the little ones went back out by the lake and threw rocks, and otherwise just messed around._

" _This was great" Lillia said, yawning._

" _Tired?" Taelus asked._

" _For today, I am" she said, and smiled, as Taelus threw a rock in the lake._

" _I still want to play" he answered._

" _We won't be able to forever" she said._

" _What, are you growing up on me?" he teased her._

" _My parents have been pressuring me on certain things, such as what I want to do when I come of age"_

 _He threw another rock._

" _I want to be a Paladin" He said "A hero like Uther the Light bringer, or Alexandros Mograine"_

" _Then I could be one too, we could do it together!" Lillia said._

" _A little competition to see who becomes one first, then?" Taelus turned to her. She giggled._

" _I bet I get there first" she said._

" _Bring it on, Lilly" He threw another rock, and sat down beside her "But that is still a while away"_

 _She leaned her head on him, in a sisterly fashion._

" _Imagine the look on our parents' faces" she said._

" _Yeah, my dad's going to be in shock. He expects me to take the farm one of these days" Taelus said._

 _They laughed…_

" _You ran away like a coward. And now yer here for another lass, who has disappeared because of you"_

Lilly…no

" _And you come in here, with yet another lass and rail accusations against me when I came back and fought the bastards"_

I didn't-

" _Coward!" she screamed, as the tears streamed down her face "You left me to die"_

Please Lilly.

" _You fucked that whore, and forgot about me" she yelled "I hope it was good, I hope you enjoyed it"_

 _She appeared decaying, half skeletal._

" _They raped me several times before my time; they stole what I would have given to you! Leecher"_

" _You loved her this whole time" Mavare appeared, destitute, ashamed "I gave everything to you, and you loved her"_

Please don't!

" _They ate my baby" Mavare said, cut in half "She would've grown strong and beautiful" And his parents came and pulled her down, feasting like ghouls._

" _Your next, mage" an evil man dragged an elven girl by her hair, as she begged Taelus to save her. He threw her to Mavare and Lillia to eat her flesh._

" _No mommy" she said to Lillia "Please no!"_

"No!" Taelus shot up, and burst through the door, out to the snow. He threw up, as he sobbed convulsively.

"No" he moaned, shaking. He curled up in a ball, crying out in the snowfall, begging for that nightmare to never become reality.

"So yer consciousness has caught up to you, hasn't it?" Gimlii walked unhindered through the snow of his homeland.

"Lilly!" he screamed.

"You forgot about her, for the last four years, and now yer paying for it" the dwarf paladin stopped just a foot away.

"I didn't, oh Lilly-I didn't"

"You can deny it all you want, but who are you looking for?"

"Mav, I'm looking for Mav!" the crying got louder, and the wind picked up.

"Yer control of the elements surprises me, boy!" the paladin was almost mocking him.

"Ahhhg" Taelus' pain was severe.

"Mav! No! Lilly, forgive me!"

"You have to be louder, I don't think she can here you from here!"

"Bastard!" Taelus yelled to him "If you hate me this much, you should end it"

"You sound like you want the easy way out!" the storm was in full force now.  
"They turned everyone I knew into Ghouls!" Taelus shouted to him "They fed children to the dead! Oh Lilly, please don't be dead!"

"Yer a little too late on the ball game!" the dwarf looked shocked at what he said. He sighed, and called upon the light.

"Sleep, boy, and be at ease-We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Taelus blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven -Taelus**

 **Loch Modan: Dun Algaz**

Taelus sighed as he sat in the chair. They were about to leave Algaz Station to enter the old of Dun Algaz. As the Mountaineers described, it was once a very ancient fortress, but was abandoned when the Horde overtook it. He would have been fascinated by it, but with everything going on, and his old-acquaintance being who he was…Mav.

That first nightmare he had, when Gimlii finally eased his pain with the light, wasn't the only one he had. The next night, here at Algaz Station, was just as horrifying, just as painful.

On the flipside, however, he got along with Aphrodite real well. They became fast friends, though he had asked her to lay off the teasing. He didn't need Gimlii to think he was trying anything with her (although he probably wouldn't have given it the attention anyway, with him being so distraught over Mav…and downright hurt over Lilly).

True to his word, the Dwarf made sure his rules were followed. He watched Taelus like a hawk, when Aphrodite was anywhere near him. They only spoke twice in the last day, and Gimlii considered the second time a waste of energy, but relented when Aphrodite did point out that Taelus found it important. And he made sure to give Taelus a bunch of commands, like using his frost shield on the three of them in the snow.

Gimlii was contemplative, however, even if he kept himself to himself. He seemed to be fighting internally about something, which while he didn't reveal it outright, Taelus knew it was happening by all the subtle signs. He was usually right about such things.

The only thing Taelus really enjoyed was Gimlii's talk with Aphrodite. True to their roles as teacher and student, Gimlii would test her, to see if she remembered. Of course Aphrodite was already a full-fledged human paladin, but it was obvious that Gimlii taught her, and wanted her to succeed.

"Tael" Aphrodite interrupted his thoughts "It's time to go"

They walked to Algaz gate, and Gimlii turned to his little group.

"How confident are you in yer abilities, boy?" he asked, arms crossed.

"I am confident" Taelus said.

"Good, you will lead us through the fortress. I want to see for myself" with that he turned around, and motioned for Taelus to get in front.

Taelus stepped forward through the gate. It was patrolled by the Dwarves of Algaz station. The first descent was perfect, patrolled, and safe. The second descent was likewise.

"Master, I thought you said this was abandoned?" Aphrodite asked, puzzled.

"It is, lassy. They patrol only the first two descents. We're on our own now" Gimlii sounded grim.

"Oh" she said.

Taelus trudged onward, and stepped back in the sun, after being underground for close to an hour. The dwarves and their tunnels-it was a good thing they were built to last. He sighed, and Gimlii grabbed his shoulder and forced him down.

"You need to be better alert boy, you see that Orc down there" and the dwarf pointed ahead. Taelus saw a few of them, actually now that he was paying attention.

"Dragomaw, it figures" Gimlii huffed.

"I thought they were all killed off?" Aphrodite whispered.

"No, they weren't. They were just driven off from Grim Batol" Gimlii thought about it "We'll try sneaking around them, one at a time. We'll only attack as a last resort. Yer first, boy"

Taelus used Blink, a very nifty magic, and as a result was on the otherside, without alerting the Orcs. He wasn't sneaking today. He knew he startled Aphrodite, who very nearly fell over, she was so excited. Gimlii was scowling, and reprimanded her quick. He snuck over first.

"I told you to sneak, boy! Not leap through time and space" he spat. Taelus knew he'd really get it if he said anything, so he remained silent.

Suddenly, an Orc grabbed them both, and quickly disarmed them. Aphrodite was quickly apprehended as well, and dragged by the hair (he yanked her bun out) to Taelus and Gimlii.

"Damn cretins trying to sneak through" one said.

"We'll bring to Warlord, see what he says. Maybe he'll let me keep the female" there were snickering. Mav…

They went right, to the entrance of the actual fortress (they only wanted to travel through the pass).

"Warlord!" was the cry. They were dragged to the center of the little makeshift village, and a big, burly Orc stepped out of the dwarf building.

" _Hey Lilly" Tael called, holding up a small basket "I brought apples"_

 _The Elf teen smiled when she saw him, and as he approached she tackled him to the ground. Not very lady-like._

" _I take what I want, when I want" she teased "For I am a feared orc!" She bit into an apple._

" _I brought them to share, you know" Tael tried getting up, but she leaned on him, and smiled deviously._

" _Do you want some?" she asked, and before he could answer, she let him bite her apple._

" _This is new. What happened to being a flower?" Tael asked, as she ate more of her apple._

" _I thought of a new game we could play" she said "And flowers can be deadly, Tael"_

" _Does this game entail me freeing myself from your grip?" Tael asked, accusingly._

" _Yep, and I'm liking every minute too" she bit her apple, and offered it to him "Imagine you're in a corner, surrounded by orcs, and they're about to, um…" she cocked her head in thought, which never ceased to amuse Tael._

 _Speaking of amusement-_

"I think this one's lost it" an orc hit Taelus in the head.

"He seems weak anyway, but we'll deal with her first" the burly one said.

" _First we deal this one" it pointed to Tael, and bit an apple "Then we make elf bitch pay"_

 _The thing broke Lilly's arm, causing her to scream in pain._

" _No"_ Tael said quietly _"You don't get to hurt her"_

"What did you say, human?" the burly one asked, as Aphrodite cried silently, her arm bent out of shape.

" _Don't worry Tael" Lilly said, as they bent her over and prepared the axe "_ I'll be okay-

Taelus said not a word, but the Burly Orc burst into flames

"Warlord!" was the cry.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER" Taelus commanded, and fire swirled around the clearing.

 _The trees were on fire, and the Trolls were running for their lives, as fire elementals chased them through the woods. There was a fire in his eyes, that made him almost seem inhuman, but he picked her up anyway.  
"M-My arm" Lilly moaned softly, unhurt by the flames "Tael…how did you…"_

Taelus blinked suddenly, as if he was entranced and it was over.

Gimlii scooped up Aphrodite, and grabbed his weapon.

"What are you waiting for, boy" he yelled, and ran out of the village, the flames leaving him unhurt. Taelus left the village burning as a distraction, and ran with Gimlii to the tunnel.

"Summon yer Charger, lass!" he said to Aphrodite, and a horse appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Grab the reins and hold on, boy" Gimlii summoned his own and kicked it going. Taelus grabbed Aphrodite's horse, as it was just him, and it took off running.

The orcs were close behind, mounted on dragons…dragons!

"Gimlii, they have dragons!" he shouted, and activated his fire ward spell. He cast a few firebolts, but it was clear the dragons were immune.

"Ice boy, you have to use ice!" Gimlii blessed Taelus with a Protection from the Light, and held on tighter to Aphrodite. They reached a small clearing, and it snaked down to another tunnel entrance. Taelus threw Frostbolts to the dragon riders, but there was simply too many of them. They reached the tunnel, as flames erupted out of the dragons' mouths.

" _Tael" Lilly cringed, as he set her down._

" _Lillia! Lillia!" an elf knelt beside her. Tael recognized him as her dad._

" _Taelus, what happened to my daughter?" he asked, alert._

" _Ogres" Tael managed, a large lump in his throat._

" _We'll set the wound, and then I want you to take her to Northdale" he took her arm, and bent it back in, inciting a piercing scream, and more tears. He took a sturdy branch, and ripped strips off his leather like it was nothing, binding her with it._

Aphrodite cried softly.

"Stop yer nonsense, boy-get over here" Gimlii ordered, as they watched for dragons in the distance.

"It's my fault" he moaned.

" _Listen to me, Tael" the elf said to him "This is not your fault, in fact I have you to thank for my daughter's safety"_

" _We were in the woods because of me" Tael cried to him "We were eating apples, and didn't see them approach. How-how do you miss that"_

" _Tael…help me" Lilly moaned._

" _Do as I asked" he got up and ran in the woods._

"Are you deaf boy, I said to grab me some sticks, a bundle or two! Hurry now!" Gimlii was pissed.

Roar.

Taelus did as was asked, and they dressed Aphrodite's arm.

"Now we'll have to be fast! Mount that horse" Gimlii mounted his, and put Aphrodite in front. She was unconscious.

"When we get to Menethil Harbor, you and I are goin to talk" he galloped away, and Taelus followed.

 **Taelus**

 **Wetlands: Menethil Harbor**

The ride there was tense, as the Dragomaw Clan hunted without mercy. How they ended up with dragons is a mystery, as they were supposed to have lost them when they lost Grim Batol.

When they got to the harbor, Gimlii immediately went into Menethil Keep, and put her in the infirmary. He then went up to the Dwarf who ran the town: Captain Stoutfist.

"Captain, it's good to see you" Gimlii said, a little forced.

"And you as well, old friend…and who is this?" Stoutfist asked.

"My name is Taelus" Taelus said, before his dwarf companion could answer.

"So I heard you got yerself into trouble on the wey here" Stoutfist stated.

"We ran into the Dragomaws" Gimlii said.

"You went through Algaz, didn't you" Stoutfist shook his head.

"That's bold, but no less that what I'd expect from you" he continued, to which Gimlii agreed, grimly.

"They have dragons again" he told the Captain.

"You kidding?" Stoutfist was shocked.

"Unfortunately no" Gimlii sighed.

"Tell me all about it" Stoutfist was alert.

Gimlii sighed and began his tale.

This was going to be a really long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve –Taelus**

 **Hillsbrad Foothills: Southshore**

Taelus didn't know what to make of this. Yesterday he had a long discussion with the good captain and Gimlii, and an even longer discussion with Gimlii as to the mystery of his magic.

Taelus wasn't a normal mage, and considering he was originally training to be a Paladin with Lilly and by Gimlii, he found the whole magic issue disconcerting.

" _I'm sorry, if ye can't do it, there's nothing more I can do" Gimlii walked away._

 _Taelus screamed, and fire emitted from him in a radius._

" _Ahhgh" He cried, but the fire wouldn't hurt him._

" _Tael!" Lillia grabbed the nearest bucket, and flung it at him. Water got all over him, and turned into ice._

" _Lilly, what's going on?" Taelus yelled._

" _Ye're a mage, boy" Gimlii came right back "I saw the whole thing! That was some powerful magic"_

" _But I can't be a mage! I want to be a Paladin, with Lillia" Taelus looked fearful._

" _I'm sorry boy, that's the answer to your problem right there. The reason you can't be in the Light is because of your magic" Gimlii looked almost sad, shaking his head "That's really powerful stuff there, I'll get someone from Dalaran by tomorrow. You need to control that magic, before you burn your whole village down" Gimlii sighed._

" _So what do we do?" Lillia asked._

" _You got the rest of the day off. I'll get me that letter out" Gimlii walked away._

" _I don't want to leave. I don't want to go" Taelus was close to tears._

" _My family has a close friend, she'll teach you good and fast" Lillia said, comfortingly._

" _Yeah, and have another Elf show me they're better, right?" Taelus stomped off._

" _Tael, wait!" Lillia ran after him._

Taelus actually smiled at that memory, but that didn't change the issue. And his magic only got worse. He was strong, and powerful, and despite his utter lack of trying, he was perfect in all of his exams. He even beat the Elves, a feat that earned him the title the Human Elf. He hated that title.

What the other Mages couldn't get their head around was his use of magic. His mana reserves were on par, and maybe higher than the average elf, and he used magic like it was nothing…when even the elves had to try just a little, or concentrate on some level. It was minuscule for the elves, which treated him like one of their own, but it was raving jealousy from his own people.

This was why he hated Stormwind.

His emotions affected his magic; or rather he used magic unintentionally if his emotions reached certain highs, or lows. This was something Elsharin said she only found in Dragons. Except he was totally one hundred percent human, and even had that tested, to be sure he was right.

It made the other mages uncomfortable, as it had recently done with Gimlii.

So after he had said goodbye to Aphrodite, who had to stay on Menethil Harbor until the doctors released her (at which point she was going overseas), Gimlii announced his intentions of continuing his journey with Taelus. Since that whole endeavor was Taelus' quest, he would come and get Gimlii when he was ready.

For her part, Aphrodite had told him to come visit her, when he finished looking for Mavare. She wanted to meet the woman that Taelus was braving the north for. It wasn't a tearful goodbye, which was good-and Taelus needed something good.

And all that craziness led him to Southshore, which outside of Dalaran and the town of Hilsbrad, was the last (friendly) human settlement before the Plaguelands. Taelus and Gimlii had taken a ship, carrying supplies and Lieutenant Farren Orinelle.

That man had some problems.

They were sitting in the inn, peering over a map of Hilsbrad and Alterac.

"I had forgotten about Alterac" Gimlii said.

Taelus didn't know what to say to the Dwarf, who simply didn't talk to him, despite their continued journey. But he had to ask.

"I never understood what happened with Alterac" he told the dwarf. Gimlii sighed.

"In the Second War, the kingdom of Alterac had come to believe the Horde would succeed. The king made an alliance with the Orc leader, supplying information and allowing them to march through the damn mountains, to battle Lordaeron and Gilneas. The king of Lordaeron found out, and destroyed Alterac City. Most people believe today that it was all conjecture on Lordaeron's part and that Alterac was innocent. And that was bullshit designed by the Syndicate to get people to join their cause" Gimlii fell silent, after sufficiently explaining the long and short of Alterac.

No matter how Taelus tried it, he couldn't find a better route to the plaguelands than to travel through Alterac, which Gimlii was also quick to point out.

"I don't like that route" Gimlii said simply "But outside of going through Silverpine Forest, which the Forsaken claim as their land, it's the only way, and it's the fastest way"

"The whole thing is dangerous" Taelus said "So why point out that route as the hated one?"

"It'll take us through Andorhal , which is now a scourge infested wasteland. There's no other way past it, unless we cut through Dalaran and into Tirisfal Glades-and I don't want to contend with the Forsaken so close to their capital city"

Taelus thought about this.

"I'd go to Dalaran first, and see if this Stone actually got this far" Gimlii said, and sipped his beer.

That's right; it might not have been the Scourge. That was a very uplifting thought-and one that would make or brak him, because the blasted nightmares only got worse.

"I agree" he said at last "It's not out of the way, exactly, and I have some contacts in Dalaran that might help me"

"Then we're agreed" Gimlii said, standing up "I've got business in the area, so we'll meet up tomorrow at noon, in front of the town hall"

"Thank you" Taelus said, before he could stop himself.

"Don't thank me yet, boy. I'm not doing this for you" and he walked away.

Another night of restless sleep and crushing nightmares, and Taelus was about dead.

"I would have thought you'd get some sleep by now" Gimlii said, as they turned from the town hall.

"It's getting worse" Taelus said "Like it's a tangible being that only wants to torment me"

"That's what guilt is, boy. That's all that is" and the Dwarf turned to walk on the road. There was silence until they came on the road where you could see Taren mill in the distance. Gimlii looked forlorn, crestfallen even, at the sight of the old town.

"They'd hold a harvest festival every year here; the best in the north. I knew a girl there, in my youth, and we were as tight-knit as you and Lillia were"

Taelus kept silent at that, more out of respect than his stupid rules.

"She died in the second war, along with my unborn child-the Orcish Horde wasted no time in eradicating anything that breathed" Gimlii then barked out a laugh that was more fake than chilling "I thank those Orcs every day for ending their lives. Not more than a decade later, the Scourge destroy the place…it was the farthest south they had ever been"

" _Coward!" Lilly taunted "You left me to die"_

His dreams threatened to burst forward-the ache hit him with renewed vigor.

"My parents went to Andorhal once a year" Taelus almost gritted out, the tears threatened as they often did at night, since Mavare was taken "It was the only celebration…I never spent with Lillia. If there was ever a regret about-

Taelus shook his head.

"I never was able to visit Taren Mill" he said at last "But that's where my mother was from"

They were silent after that…as silent as the grave.

 **Taelus**

 **Alterac Mountains**

They were being followed. That much was clear. To top it off, even Taelus' Frost shield only did so much to protect them from the chill of winter. But it was always winter here.

"We need to make for Alterac City" Gimlii shouted "We won't make it to Dalaran otherwise"

"Need…to c-cut off intruder" Taelus could barely think.

"Waitin' out the storm is the best we can do!" Gimlii insisted.

Taelus saw Mavare in the distance, broken and laughing-gurgled blood coming out of her mouth.

" _I gave everything to you, and you abandoned me!" she shouted._

Gimlii didn't seem to even see it.

"There's s-something wrong…wi-with me" Taelus said to Gimlii "I-I see her…in the sn-snow"

"What?" Gimlii asked, concerned, and shook it off "Let's go boy" He grabbed Taelus by the arm and trudged to the Ruins of Alterac.

The place looked deserted, but the worst part was the state of the city. Half buried in snow, and littered with collapsed buildings, the prospects of a good shelter were not as good as was hoped.

The only place with lights was the very much intact fortress that served as Alterac's military headquarters.

It seemed that Gimlii knew where to go, however.

"We can't get too close to that building" Gimlii pointed to the fort "There's syndicate or worse tryin' to stay warm"

He went to the buried chapel and kicked in the door. The roof was still intact, but the place was empty. Gimlii set Taelus down, and fiddled with some sticks. Then gave up.

"Light us a fire, boy, so we don't freeze" he dug a hole in the dirt (the wood rotted long ago). Taelus did as asked.

Tael…Tael…

Taelus heard the voice distantly, but as if it was coming from his head.

Help…me…

"Did you hear that?" he asked Gimlii, despite himself.

"You've been actin weird all night" he said.

"Someone's asking for help" he said, worried.

"There's nothing there" Gimlii insisted.

I'll…die…

It was a girl's voice.

Taelus ran out of the chapel, searching for the voice. He ignored Gimlii's protests, and ran through the snow, to the other side of the city.

I…love…you…Tael…

She was about to give up.

Tael saw an Ogre battling a…creature. Taelus looked at it and realized it was a small dragon-tiny even, no bigger than a tiger.

He didn't even think, and that Ogre was dancing with his flames. He ran to the dragon, and it looked at him-hope in its eyes, it… she fainted. A small elf, a child really was lying in the snow. She had tattered clothes, and surly would have died of hypothermia…except her body was extremely warm to the touch.

"Akh" Taelus gasped as his hand grew intense. He spared a look at it, and saw a red patch, as if a single red scale was etched on the back of his hand.

She breathed as if sleeping but the voice was in his head, peaceful, happy.

'Tael, my Tael!'

Wait, what?

"You are really something, boy" Gimlii saw the dead Ogre and the dragon-elf girl "So a red whelp was our follower, huh. You better get her inside then" he picked her up without another word.

Taelus followed.

When they closed the door to the chapel, Gimlii put the girl next to the flames.

"She's a dragon, she'll be okay" he answered Taelus' protests.

"How did a member of the Red Dragonflight get all the way up here?" Taelus asked.

"That is a good question" Gimlii stirred the flame, with a makeshift poker "I have no idea. The better question is why we didn't pick up on it sneaking before. I'd wager a guess that it was in Algaz, probably where you burned that makeshift camp, where she first saw us"

"She seemed to know me…she knew my name, and it's crazy but I feel like I've known her my entire life. I know her likes and dislikes, her color of choice outside of red-it's just coming to me" Taelus longed to know why that was, or how she could be so young-looking.

"Well that's just great" Gimlii sighed "And we have nowhere to drop her off"

"We could take her with us" Taelus thought that was the most logical choice.

"The plaguelands is no place for a child, even a dragon" Gimlii stated "And I don't trust those fools at Dalaran; they'd want to study her, to keep her locked up"

"I can't go back, Mav may not have that time-

"I know that. I'm doing what they call thinking things through-you should try that once in a while" the dwarf sighed "we're stuck here until that storm blows over, so I hope you know how to conjure food-we could be stuck here for a week or more"

"But Mav-

"It's that or freeze in the storm" Gimlii said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen –Lillia**

 **Silverpine Forest: Fenris Isle**

It landed here, whatever it was. It was powerful, judging by all the broken trees…although Silverpine forest is dying same as the Plaguelands, it's just not a rotting deathland yet. Lillia reviewed everything the Highlord told her yesterday.

" _There's been some sort of disturbance reportedly traveling up the coast. My intelligence suggests the Scourge is behind it" Mograine huffed "It'll probably as frustrating as the past year was for you, but I need to know why"_

" _This disturbance was some sort of storm, I take it?" Lillia asked, as she remembered the Argent Crusaders talk about it._

" _It was indeed a storm, and it was created supposedly by a Stone of sorts. I don't want the Scourge to get their rotting hands on it, nor do I want the Onslaught to retrieve it either…in fact, it's better we get it first" Mograine said._

" _Then I will fetch it for you. Where do I start?" Lillia grabbed her helmet._

" _Silverpine forest. I already alerted Sylvannus Windrunner of our interest in the area, without telling her why. The Forsaken will undoubtedly be curious, but remember-they are friends" he chuckled at that last part._

" _As long as they don't talk my ear off, they have nothing to fear, Highlord" Lillia allowed some of her anger to show on her face. Damn politics._

Indeed.

Judging by the smell of the place, Fenris Isle was controlled by the Scourge. The rotting stench the forsaken try to hide heeds its purpose in Scourge infested places. Since her awakening in Archerus, Lillia was never bothered by the stench, but her elfin senses were able to tell the difference. Anger.

She took her runeblade and slaughtered the Gnolls, pausing only when she could no longer here their annoying noises.

The touchdown of this stone thing destroyed a part of the wall, but the stone was already picked up. If the Rot-Hides outside the keep didn't have it, Lillia surmised, the Keep itself was worth exploring. As she entered, Lillia realized someone among the living-likely the Cult of the Damned-lived here. The Rot-hides were busy setting up a table for someone, when she took them out, and more Rot-Hides ran down the stairs, their broken weapons in hand. Lillia heard a muffled cry, probably by whoever presided over these pitiful animals.

She walked up the stairs, runeblade in hand, and ended the creatures' servitude to this bastard. She walked down the hall, noting the change in pattern for the Cult member. Inside the big meeting chamber, the man surrounded himself with his Rot-Hides, and smiled.

"I wondered whether I would see an Ebon Blade here, everyone else would be too cowardly" he said.

She knew this person…somehow she knew him. Lillia cocked her head, searching for where she knew him.

"Not interested in talking are we?" he sneered.

"You are Thule Ravenclaw, right?" she asked.

"Impressive, and you're a woman. I like that…so before I kill you I want to see the face of my admirer" he smiled maliciously.

I will never give you that-vermin.

Lillia knew him all too well. He was always trying to beat Taelus in a duel. He was an idiot and a prick, whose only usefulness was his magic, probably why he joined the Scourge.

She decided this conversation was over, and attacked the Rot-Hides, eliminating them with the ease of her station.

Ravenclaw didn't get over his shock in time-stupid man. She hoisted him up by his neck, the front of his robe.

"You will tell me where that cursed stone went, and who was trapped in that storm, and then I'm going to snap your neck and burn your body" Lillia didn't so much care for who was in that storm, but knew the Highlord would be curious, and she undoubtedly picked up the tracks of someone running away. And they had left the stone, meaning more than likely the Scourge has it.

"I-I never saw anyone. My minions reported a woman…but she ran off immediately after the landing" Lillia tightened her hold, annoyed that he was trying to get her attention on that poor bitch. The stone was the prize, if nothing else; it was why she was out here to begin with.

"The stone idiot, I want the stone"

"Aga-ak…Agamand…I sent it to Agamand" and she snapped his neck. She took a candle, and lit his papers with it. Fenris isle will burn, and an end to the Scourge of Silverpine.

She summoned her Deathcharger, and raced for Tirisfal Glades. With luck, she could find the stone still there.

She had learned rather quickly, that Death Knights had an affinity for frost magic, and was happy to learn that she could apply it to her Death Charger, and run on the water. It made for interesting shortcuts over the year since the haze lifted.

Her gaze softened as she thought about it.

The Death Knights were asked to remain as guests, and allies to the Argent Crusade, but the Scarlet Onslaught wanted nothing to do with them, tolerating Lillia at those accursed meetings only because the Ebon Blade agreed to stay out of the fighting. They wanted their Enclave back, which the Highlord fervently denied them. 'WE own the Enclave' he had said.

That left Lillia free reign to walk the land, a bystander to the many Argent attacks on Scourge territory. She had stepped in; when it was clear the Crusaders would lose their lives, but otherwise did as instructed.

The Highlord was angry that the Ebon Blade wouldn't begin to drive the Scourge back, but then he relented. Lillia remembered that he had an interesting smile on his face.

" _If the bastards want us to stay out of it, so be it. We'll patiently wait for them to either die off or beg us for our help, and then we'll crush the Scourge in the Plaguelands. The Lich King will be sorry he ever thought we were useless…and it helps that we'll no longer get any older"_

Lillia was inclined to agree with him.

And there were a few things she needed to take care of personally. She had never stopped thinking about Tael-the haze had left her and her desire to hunt him down and kill him was gone. Then she just wanted to hunt him down. It became apparent that wasn't a probable objective. She knew he was likely dead, but refused to set that possibility in stone. She remembered the last time she had ever saw him…it was watching her dad die. Those damn cultists-but she was so cold to him, and just left him there to pursue the now dead men and women that killed her dad.

After that she searched for him, weeks and weeks, years and years. She tightened her reigns just thinking about it. She had wanted to find his body, giving up on ever finding him alive, and she told her old teacher about it. Gimlii had helped her but for naught. Every night she had screamed his name in the dark of the Plaguelands, every night the tears flooded down so bad, she had stopped taking care of herself. Gimlii had to force her to eat, to drink, everything.

And she resumed the search for the first month after her freedom from the hated Lich King. That was when she entered Northdale.

It was the second, and last time that she had cried since the haze lifted, and the only time she had lost herself in the slaughter. Nothing but the empty husk of the buildings remained after that. It was likely the Scourge had retaken the town, as she had told no one of her excursion there, but she truly began and ended her mourning for the only man she had ever loved in that moment and everything else just fueled her anger and rage.

Which she was able to control so much that it was impossible to discern her mood by watching her face and the other death knights came to call her the Stone Knight, or the soulless elf-ironic because she wasn't sure she still had a soul, or any of them rather.

But she truly and finally gave up the search. It gave her a small measure of closure. Now she thought of him only in passing, and the terrible ache she had, she threw away.

Lillia looked at the ruins of Lordaeron as she passed them, remembering the few times she had ever visited it, and dismissing them just as fast. The only good thing that had ever come out of Lordaeron's Capital was its architecture-it was Arathi in design.

She stopped a passing Forsaken guard.

"Tell me where the Agamand Mills are" she demanded.

"That is terribly rude of you" he replied "Back in my day WE asked politely"

"Stand not in the way of the Ebon Blade; I have business in the Mills, Scourge to slaughter, etc." Lillia waved him off. He sighed.

"You go down that road there" he pointed "And just follow the signs" he grinned "YOU can follow signs at least, right?"

"Test me not, forsaken, or we'll have a really long discussion with the Dark Lady, which you won't be joining" and she was off.

 **Lillia**

 **Tirisfal Glades: Agamand Mills**

It was literally just a bunch of windmills. Which made it boring-droll even; Lillia searched every mill. Slaying mindless undead was one thing, but only encountering mindless undead was another. And the shrieks of the banshees were just annoying; they had lost all semblances of themselves but their sorrow. Lillia was glad she wasn't a banshee, which had unfortunately happened to the Dark Lady, but all the same…

She didn't know where to go, to find the controller for this band of undead. She had even searched the barn without success-granted a Scourge leader taking up residence in a barn was hilarious, but Lillia seriously doubted she would ever encounter that. She was about to give up when she spotted a Crypt in the distance. She recalled Scourge leaders setting up residence there in the past, as she dryly remembered Prince Keleseth, and his bumbling stupidity.

The descent down that dark crypt was just as droll, none of the Scourge posed a threat-indeed few thing did-but she finally ran into the last room. The last fucking room.

Only a skeleton was there, watching her. Where was the damn leader?

"You seem surprised to see me, Lillia" it had said.

She started, and cocked her head.

"The bigger surprise is my recognizing you-though the Lich King knows all his former servants"

"You are the leader of this droll encampment?" she asked.

"Captain Dargol at your service" it replied.

"Right, then. Give me the stone" Lillia didn't care for its name.

"That's what you're after?" its laugh was harsh, alien "The stone is unimportant, much like the woman who had carried it. The purpose they both will ultimately serve is the only important thing you should ask, Death Knight. And I thought you elves were smart"

"You don't have it, then" she drew her blade "I'm afraid I'm going to cut this off, Captain, as interesting as this has been for you. Sitting in this dark place, waiting for a hapless victim…just as droll as the rest of the mills"

She was in front of the skeleton now.

"You can't scare me into submission, like you did to Ravenclaw. I'll not tell- It stopped, as if listening.

"Very well then" It said "The stone was taken to Andorhal for processing, but good luck getting it back"

Andorhal…she had never been there, even in the time she was with the Dawn. Gimlii had warned her about the failed attack and the dark evil that resides there. As a former Death Knight of the Scourge, she knew that part of what made it dark was the school underneath it. As she knew what controlled the western half of the plaguelands.

Lillia slaughtered the Skeleton, and turned to go. She knew exactly what processing meant, and that the damn Lich had much more of a hold on the Plaguelands than she ever though he did.

Araj the Summoner must die.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen –Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: The Bulwark**

Lillia traveled the distance from the Agamand Mills to the Bulwark in a half a day. When she got there, a few Forsaken Soldiers were there to stop her. They seemed unsure of themselves, but with apparent orders to block her entry.

"I have business in the Plaguelands, so would you _gentlemen_ get out of my way" she said.

"We have orders to forbid your passage" one told her.

"On who's authority?" Lillia asked.

"On mine" an icy voice answered. Lillia turned and there, standing feet from her, was Sylvanas Windrunner.

"Dark Lady" Lillia bowed slightly, a gesture she had only reserved for the Highlord.

"Remove your helmet" she demanded, and waited for Lillia to do so.

"Good. I prefer to talk with my people without such masks" Lillia didn't dispute her remark.

"What do you want ma'am. I am busy with my Highlord's commands" Lillia said.

"There are many things I want, Death Knight-and though I am sure you sympathize with me in that regard, you would not give me one of them, should I ask" Sylvanas looked at her glowing eyes to glowing eyes.

Lillia remained silent, allowing the Dark Lady to continue.

"What was the purpose of your excursion in Silverpine?" Sylvanas asked "I gave the Ebon Blade permission to complete a mission, without being told what it was for; and not only did you leave Fenris Isle a fireball, you also saw fit to eliminate the Mills Scourge without our consent"

"I cannot tell you what I was doing there, except that I eliminated the Scourge presence in both those areas. I would've thought you wanted the Scourge gone" Lillia said, noting the stares from the forsaken, and the Argents in the area.

"Then I am to congratulate you? For not only wasting Forsaken effort and time on Agamand, and threatening my guard; but also for turning Fenris Isle to cinders when we could have used that as a bastion to further Forsaken influence in the area?" Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the notion of gratitude.

"If what I did was an inconvenience to you, I am sorry" Lilia wasn't sorry "But as I see it, none of you had died again, and my first enemy was and is the Scourge. My intents never extended to Forsaken interests beyond the death of the Scourge: I would never be caught dead giving you a platform to kill hapless, and perhaps foolish humans-just as my interests to not coincide with the interests of the Alliance. Outside of the death of the Scourge"

"You would sit on a fence to the suffering of your people?" Sylvanas asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"My dad was killed by the Scourge, I murdered my mother myself; slaughtered thousands of humans in the name of the Lich King-I am more of a blight to 'our' people than you are Dark Lady, whose only crime was dying for her people. My 'fence' is nothing more than a shield to what I could do, if I ever lost my sanity-thus I serve Darion Mograine, and the Ebon Blade. I care for their interests first" Lillia raised an eyebrow at the notion of kinship.

An understanding seemed to pass between them, and Lillia put her helmet back on.

"You two" Sylvanas said, pointing to the Deathguards in the way "Keep our death knight safe as she completes her mission"

Lillia said nothing. The Forsaken will slow her down, but the gesture of the Dark Lady was appreciated. She stepped back to her Deathcharger, and mounted it, waiting for the Deathguards. As Sylvanas turned away she said:

"Don't die just yet"

I don't plan on it.

 **Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: Andorhal**

Lillia went down the road to the ruins. Her companions weren't exactly thrilled to be traveling to Andorhal, and had voiced their complaints. She had ignored them, but realizing the twofold purpose of the Dark Lady, she decided they couldn't accompany her any further.

"You will stay outside the city, and await my return" she instructed them.

"You can't seriously consider entering that city" one said.

"I didn't consider it" she said simply "It must be done"

"She would never forgive us if you didn't return" the other told her.

"She didn't send you here, simply for my return. She had other motivators" but of course fear has a way of concealing the truth. In this case, it's what Lillia knew Sylvanas had come to expect, what had caused the storm was in the hands of a Lich…or worse, taken elsewhere.

Even so, Araj the Summoner must die. The Highlord would agree with her.

Amidst their protests, Lillia entered the city alone. Runeblade in hand, she killed a few Ghouls and Skeletons, after which they had ceased their assault. Lillia knew they would, after recalling the strange conversation between herself and the Captain of the Mills.

" _You can't scare me into submission, like you did to Ravenclaw. I'll not tell- It stopped, as if listening._

" _Very well then" It said "The stone was taken to Andorhal for processing, but good luck getting it back"_

It was listening, but to whom…Lillia thought she knew. The arm of the Lich had extended to Agamand, and perhaps even farther. That was her theory.

Just how much of the Plaguelands answered to this Lich?

"My little flower has come to be plucked into my hand…" The voice was skeletal, and it radiated everywhere.

Lillia said nothing, even as the undead parted for her passage.

"I wish to tell you about what I know" it thinks it can tempt her with knowledge of the dark arts-she could already summon and raise as much dead, if not more than this Lich.

"Foolish" she indulged him.

"And I know much about Taelus…" it stopped her rigid heart with its words.

"Yes…so your heart does bleed for him, my pretty flower" Has the trap sprung? Did Lillia underestimate this Lich?

"I could give him to you…for your indulgence-a pet for your icy heart…it beats for him still…" Lillia scanned the broken city for her foe, as much of the buildings were fallen and charred.

"I'm sure you remember the feel of his shoulder…as you rested your head upon him…the sound of his voice…as you _played_ in the forest…the scent of him… as you kissed in the moonlight" The broken clock tower in the distance usually signaled the center of the City.

"Give yourself to the Lich King…and his body and soul…are yours…" so that's what this is about.

"Does Arthas think he can tempt me with something as frail and failing as love?" Lillia walked towards the center "Does he think the prospect of being with another occupy my mind anymore?"

"He knows your ache for the _Mage"_ Lillia continued through the mass of animated dead "He knows what you hoped to have in the future…but for the Scourge"

And the landscape disappeared, replaced with the lust forests of Darrowmere, and buildings as welcome as those of her homeland.

Lillia was looking at a restored Northdale.

The people were working as usual, fishing, cutting down wood, and cultivating the fields. The sun was high in the sky, so it could be considered noon time. Children were playing near the edge of the woods, participating in the games and whims of their age, as often was with Lillia and Taelus. She looked at herself, only she was wearing a silk elven gown, and her belly…she was pregnant, and fairly along to.

"Mama" a little boy came running up to her and hugged her leg, followed by a girl of similar height, who hugged her other leg.

"C'mon kids, let your mother get a moments peace will you" and she saw Taelus walk up to her, slightly annoyed at them but no less happy, like in her fondest memory.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and asked how their third was coming along? The one inside her.

This was Lillia's fondest wish when she was old enough to have it, the dream she sought so fiercely; the reason she became a Paladin. This was her and Tael's family, this was home, this was…

"Fake" she said. There were no tears, no cries of agony, just her usual rage. She knew this could never come to fruition; the Lich King had made sure of that. She wasn't even sure she could still bear children, much less be a mother to them.

"You tempt me with this farce, knowing full well it could never happen-it goes against everything the Scourge stands for. You are just as pathetic as the Crusade; your ideals to erratic to be realized on a worldly scale"

At this outburst, her family backed away…fear in their eyes. Taelus held a baby close to him…more than likely the one she was 'carrying'. She was clothed in her Death Knight Armor, but without the helmet, without the shield that gave them hope that it wasn't her.

Highlord Mograine was in the background, as the town of Northdale was on fire.

"Destroy them" He commanded. Her runeblade was in her hand.

"Destroy them" he commanded again. She raised her sword.

"Don't do this" Taelus pleaded "You can have us, have whatever you want-I will give it to you"

"In the name of the Ebon Blade" Mograine ordered, and Lillia realized it was really him.

"You will be my greatest servant, second only to myself" Taelus looked like he desperately wanted her to put down the weapon.

"I command you" Mograine continued, hands outstretched in position of leader.

"You'll bear children greater than the kings of Azeroth" Taelus tried one last time-

"Lillia, Destroy the Scourge" Mograine pointed to the image of her 'family'.

She raised her blade high, a war cry in her mouth, and slew the image with everything she had.

She was thrown back, but still on her feet, her helmet was knocked clean off her by an invisible force.

At the center of the city, by the fountain on the opposite side of the city hall, stood Araj the Summoner.

Lillia brushed her hair out of her face, and a voice uttered.

"You showed me true loyalty Lillia, and for that I thank you" she glanced next to her to find the Highlord, his twin blades brandished. There were four death knights behind her, their backs to her and the Highlord, ready to attack the accumulating horde of undead.

"It would seem that you truly do not care for your eternal love, my flower" the Lich said, his voice mocking.

"Is there a chance that he has the stone?" Lillia asked the Highlord.

"We tracked the stone here same as you" Mograine replied "But it had already moved east, to an enclosed Troll bastion. The Onslaught doesn't know about it, so when we finish here-

"The Ebon Blade will destroy it" Lillia seethed "So tell me Lich, was this trap just sent for me?"

"The Lich King desires you" it said hesitantly "He made a…mistake in throwing you away"

"Just realized it, huh?" Lillia spat "At your command, Highlord"

"In the name of the Ebon Blade" Mograine yelled "Charge"

The Lich used Mind Blast, and it was deflected by Lillia's runeblade, as she lunged for a sideswipe.

It moved back, and threw a frostbolt at Lillia, who dodged it and hit the Lich with her blade, pushing it back and activating its power.

The Lich summoned wolf familiars and Mograine moved in, intercepting the familiars and attacking all of them at once.

Lillia chained the Lich in ice and slashed and dashed it, and the undead rushed to them, ready to protect their leader.

Lillia used all her rage and plunged her blade in the ground, summoning Abominations and banshees.

"IN THE NAME OF THE EBON BLADE" her voice radiated around the city "DESTROY THE SCOURGE"

"Lillia" Mograine ran up to her "There are simply too many of them, our goal is only to kill the Lich"

"Do we know where its reliquary is?" she asked him, quick.

"He has it on him" Mograine replied, inciting a scream of anger from the Lich "And he knows we know, he'll pull no punches now"

"I'll attack head on" she said, and charged the chained Lich.

"I'll attack from the back" the Highlord agreed.

"I'll end this now" the Lich said, angry.

"You'll end nothing, cretin!" Lillia shrieked. She plunged her blade right through him, destroying the reliquary, as the Highlord did the same from behind.

"Agggh" it screamed, and exploded…sending a shockwave through the center square.

Lillia breathed hard, and looked at the Highlord.

He wasted no time.

"Fall back, Death Knights! Retreat to the hills!" And they ran out the city, followed by the Scourge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen –Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Zul'Mashar**

Lillia hated Trolls. She even told her Troll comrades that she didn't like their race, but apparently they somehow shared her hate for them. It was just one of those things. The elves of the Eastern Kingdoms had been at war with the Trolls since their arrival on the Eastern Kingdoms, and have committed brutal acts against each other. It would come as a surprise that the other denizens of the East did not know that this massive ziggurat existed, however. Because of that, the Highlord gave Lillia the rare ability to do as she saw fit with these beings, in order to find the Stone of the Tides.

That all being said, she would never kill them all, for the sake of her troll Death Knight Comrades. She told the Highlord as much. She would kill when necessary, however.

She walked down the hill path to the temple called Mazra'Alor. The trolls looked at her, but didn't move or grab for their weapons, which she found odd-and was really annoyed by it. She didn't make a move for her runeblade, but her fists were as good as any weapon in any case.

She climbed the stairs of the temple, and still the trolls didn't attack her. It really started to make her peeved, as it wasn't like the trolls to just sit and watch.

"I am here for the Stone of the Tides" she declared.

"Wat do I care?" the leader (apparently) said, and walked across the flat of the summit.

"I know you have it Troll" Lillia said "I am ordering you to give it to me"

"Da be stupid, to think I'd give stone" he laughed "I took from dead, and sent it to Zul'Aman"

The trolls gathered at the bottom of the temple, weapons brandished.

"You just committed a terrible mistake" Lillia said, drawing her blade "I was going to let most of you live"

She drove the blade through the leader, killing him. The cries of the Trolls around her were malignant, and she readied herself for the coming onslaught.

The Trolls all charged…stupid. Lillia allowed herself to let go of her control, and in an hour they were all dead.

She walked down the temple, running with the blood of her enemies, and walked unhindered out of the now accursed Zul'Mashar.

The decision she now had to make was whether to talk to the Highlord or not. He was at Light's Hope Chapel in a meeting after the debacle at Andorhal-and the Crusaders were there.

"The Highlord will have to wait" she decided. This means she'd have to visit the Ghostlands of Quel'Thalas, which wasn't the greatest place for High Elves at this point. She sighed. She went all over the place for this stupid stone.

Damn the Trolls and their stupidity.

Lillia summoned the Deathcharger and made for the pass to the Ghostlands.

 **Lillia**

 **Ghostlands**

Lillia sped through Thalassian Pass cursing the trolls the whole way. It's been years since she set foot on her homeland, and if she had her way, she'd never have come back at all. It gave her an ache she could never get past, even if she could bury everything else.

Tael…

"Damn Trolls" she spat.

As it was, this was the first time she'd actually seen her homeland as it was today…a magical nightmare fabricated by the Scourge. She wasn't here when Arthas invaded, and never got to see the destruction of Silvermoon City. In fact, since her dad's death, she had never properly left the Plaguelands (Silverpine forest didn't count). Archerus felt more like home-No…!

She stopped suddenly and dismounted, throwing her helmet aside as she ran to the ledge. There it was in all its evil: Deatholme. Supposedly it borders the hills of Stratholme, but that was never verified. And trailing out of it, like a kid trailing mud, was the Dead Scar.

Her eyes filled with the same tears, the same agony as Taelus' did within her, and she wailed-falling on her knees in convulsive sobs…cursing Arthas all the way.

It was like losing her dad and Taelus all over again, and was probably why she didn't want to visit.

" _You would sit on a fence to the suffering of your people?" Sylvanas had asked._

She understood the Dark Lady's pain much more now…

"Sylvanas" she whispered in agony "I never knew"

She'd come back here-she decided right then and there-she'd destroy the dead bastion as soon as this fucking stone was found.

She finally had the strength to get up, using her runeblade as a way to lean, to put her weight on. Sheathing it, she mounted the horse, put back on her helmet, and galloped the rest of the way to Zul'Aman. She'd slaughter anything that moved until she found that stone.

 **Lillia**

 **Ghostlands: Zul'Aman**

Lillia burst through the door, brandishing her Runeblade, and slew the guards. She opened the other gates, and walked the main area. Two more guards came forward, and she took those as well. By then the guards alerted the other trolls that an intruder entered their city.

That was fine by Lillia.

Scores of Troll soldiers assaulted her, with no chance of success. She raised a few of the trolls, ordering them to search the dead bodies for the fucking stone. More soldiers came to meet her blade, and losing the exchange for good.

She saw what passed for civilians try and escape the slaughter. She paid them no mind, concentrating her energy on the opposing soldiers, fighting a battle they couldn't possibly win.

Again she raised a few more undead trolls, and gave them the same instructions, though she doubted any of them had the damn thing.

More soldiers came with their lives, and fell without them. She found little children, and ignored them, as she slew soldier after soldier-anything that moved with intent to stop her.

She ascended another pyramid-like temple, and slew some witch doctors and shamans or whatever they were. Still there was no stone.

She raised more dead, and ordered them to check the civilians-if they were smart, they wouldn't attack the dead. There might actually be survivors.

She grabbed what might have passed for a leader by the neck.

"I have ended your design for Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, wretch! Tell me what you did with the Stone of the Tides!" Lillia was choking him, so the answer came a little garbled.

"Dar'Khan…Drathir…stole…it. Deatholme" she broke his neck in a rage, screaming so badly that the whole place suddenly halted its noise.

The…Scourge…reclaimed…the…stone. She couldn't properly think; the rage and agony burst forth.

"Dar'Khan Drathir is a traitor and a coward" Lillia shrieked.

 **Lillia**

 **Ghostlands: The Dead Scar**

She spared the Trolls she didn't see.

Lillia walked the Dead Scar, followed by a massive army of undead Trolls. Ironically, she walked the path Arthas had once walked, except backwards.

She garnered enough attention from the Elves, who did the wise thing and stayed out of her path. Her people were watching the reverse of the death march, with the dead of the Troll kingdom instead of the Human.

That really was ironic.

The undead in the Dead Scar was instantly annihilated. And when the Abominations Knuckleroot and Luzran charged Lillia, she destroyed them. All the while the elves watched the assault. The Scourge tried to close the gates, but Lillia had them pried open with Troll magic.

She walked into the Dead City.

"In the name of the Ebon Blade" she said, and pointed to the surprised Scourge "Destroy Deatholme"

And all hell broke loose.

Lillia watched the resulting fight, with a smile that was so rare for her. The Trolls in undeath were more useful to her than alive.

She walked to the Tower of the Damned unhindered. Lillia slew anything that got in her way, as she descended to what she knew to be Dar'Khan's place of command.

"I want the stone" she said when she reached him "And if you tell me you sent it away, the Lich King won't be able to find Deatholme on the map, much less pick up the pieces"

"And what makes you think I have this stone?" he asked her.

"You attacked Zul'Aman and brought the thing back here, so do me a fucking favor and hand it to me, before I forget myself"

"Such language Lillia" Dar'Khan laughed "I'll do you a favor, and tell you what I have planned for Silvermoon City"

"What did you do?" Lillia asked, suddenly scared.

"I requisitioned a Necropolis from the far reaches of Northrend" Dar'Khan said "As of this moment; the Stone is being loaded at Windrunner Spire. I'll crush Quel'Thalas in the name of the Scourge, and use the resulting army to attack Undercity and your precious Archerus-in fact I'm being called right now" and he teleported out of Deatholme.

Lillia sunk to her knees. The very thing the Highlord was worried about is coming to pass now. She's too late, there's no way she'll be able to warn Silvermoon in time.

"ARTHAS" she wailed "YOU'LL GET YOURS, THIS I PROMISE YOU"

"You need help, Lillia?" a voice asked. She turned, and Koltira Deathweaver was standing at the top of the staircase.

Lillia got up.

"We need to alert someone" she said "Dar'Khan's planning to attack Silvermoon"

"We know" Sylvanas Windrunner appeared next to him, and he made room for her "He found out about the Necropolis, and went to Lor'themar Theron. And Theron went to me" she said.

"They have what I've been looking for" Lillia said "A stone that had mysteriously found its way up here-It's called the Stone of the Tides"

They looked at her, as if waiting for her to continue.

"I expect it has the power to control the water, and that the Scourge will use a tidal wave to destroy our City" Lillia said.

The shock on their faces is to be expected, but Sylvanas looked absolutely livid.

"They'd dare to attack the Elves" she shrieked "Is there any limit to Arthas' depravity"

"The only chance we'd have at success is moving Archerus to attack the Scourge Necropolis" Koltira said "It's been said that not even Naxxramas has any chance against Archerus"

Lillia almost laughed, how she could have forgotten…

"We need to inform the Highlord" she said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen –Lillia**

 **Acherus: The Ebon Hold**

Lillia felt naked-truly vulnerable. Of course she wasn't, she'd never catch herself doing that. But she didn't have her armor on. She was wearing Amal'thazad's old robes…why the Lich kept them is anyone's guess, but to properly control the weapon required someone with arcane energy. Another words, Acherus' power was always intended to be used with the Cult of the Dead in mind. Lillia only fit this description because she was a High Elf, with a rather unused arcane ability. And she was wearing cloth; which the damn cult only wore.

The only times she never had her armor on was when she took a bath. She didn't need it warm; since becoming a Death Knight her body maintained a cold temperature often found in winter, so any temperature was acceptable. Technically taking a bath as a Death Knight did nothing for one's health or smell; Death Knights weren't truly alive-or for that matter weren't truly dead, and Lillia smelled like the perfume she had on when she died. She had used it because Taelus always expressed a keen interest in her smell when she wore it…it was his favorite. She had never needed to apply it as a death knight, again it stuck with her.

She shook all that reminiscing, and stood ready.

The Ebon Hold began to move from its spot in the Plaguelands.

The Highlord was rather vexed with all the hoops the Death Knight's and Lillia particularly had to jump through for this stone. And now the Forsaken and the Blood Elves were drawn in this. Sylvanas herself was aboard the Hold as it moved towards Quel'thalas. He decided to show no mercy to the Necropolis that was confirmed to be in Eversong Woods at this very moment.

It would be the Ebon Hold's first test fire, and Mograine was actually excited to see what it could do. And when it was all said and done, the Highlord's orders were to destroy the rock that had given them so much trouble. Despite Sylvanas' interest in saving the Elves, the Highlord didn't trust her-she seemed interested in obtaining the Stone.

Mograine had confided in the Hold's command (which included Lillia) that the meeting about the ultimate fate of Andorhal had turned south, as it always did. And while Lord Thorval and Lady Alistra were understandably angry at the turn of events; Amal'thazad was curious to see what the Onslaught would do with Araj the Summoner destroyed.

Koltira Deathweaver took the opinion that patience will win out, and the Scarlets will destroy themselves-and then we'd strike.

Either way, it meant Lillia would ultimately have to sit through a score of meetings, for political garbage.

They were passing Stratholme as this time, and Lillia chanced a peak over the edge to see the city that she had professed her love to Tael at. The City burned eternally, as a side effect of the Culling and battle with the Dreadlord. Lillia walked away, and faced the direction they were moving, her curiosity sated.

Deatholme came next, and Lillia wondered what Siouxsie the Banshee was doing at her temporary command post under the Tower of the Damned…with all those trolls.

"You ready Lillia?" Koltira asked. She spared a glance at her brother-in-arms.

"It's a long time coming" she answered him "The final death of Dar'Khan Drathir"

"I know" he went rigid at the traitor's name "So how do you feel with those robes on? Any more powerful, perhaps?"

Lillia knew he was making small talk for her sake, even as she knew they were passing Tranquillien.

"I feel exposed" she tapped the runeblade she refused to part with, currently on her back "I never used too much magic past my childhood…I had to almost completely abandon it for the Light. Strange that the Light no longer hears my call, but I can use my magic if I concentrate hard enough"

"The strangest thing about us is the fact that we don't feel the effects of the absence of our sunwell" Koltira mused "When I was a Blood Elf, only the magic of the Fel energy ended up sustaining us from becoming wretched. That all ceased for me when I became a Death Knight-and yet my Runic Power is separate from my mana. I found that I couldn't use it simultaneously, but I could use it one after the other"

Lillia stared at him.

"What?" he shrugged "I got bored sitting in Silvermoon, so I practiced and experimented with certain things"

They both busted out laughing, something Lillia almost never did since becoming a Death Knight.

Lillia saw the beautiful splendor of Eversong woods, even as she saw Silvermoon in the distance.

"You see that" Koltira asked.

Lillia's heart gave a funny wrench. She saw the Necropolis above the very center of the city, where the dead scar cuts through, but it was the huge tidal wave of the North Sea racing slowly to Silvermoon that incited the cry from Lillia.

"I'm going to get orders from the Highlord" Koltira sounded worried, and used the portal.

Lillia started channeling the Hold's weapon, concentrating on feeling the magic flowing through her as she prepared to fire at the Necropolis, on the Highlord's order.

"Dar'Khan Drathir!" Highlord Mograne yelled, amplified by the Might of Acherus "Surrender your fortress to the Ebon Blade, and we won't blow you out of the sky"

"Please let me kill him!" Lillia cried.

"You think that scares me Darion!" A voice answered his, a voice that all of Silvermoon could hear as well as Mograine's "Soon the remnants of the Highborn will be no more, swallowed by the might of the Scourge" The tidal wave came ever closer.

"Who do you think it was that brought the stone up here" he cried, sounding like a giddy baboon "Who created the trap at Andorhal, who incited the deaths of thousands of Trolls? I did-and I will destroy everything that stands in the way of my lord's victory!"

Lillia stood atop the Ebon Hold, as she powered up the weapon, the tears down were silent but no less painful. The sky turned a powerful shade of blue as the energy manifested into a ball in front of the fortress. The Tidal wave was so close, the wind from it wiped through like a hurricane.

"Charging complete Highlord!" she screamed with all her might, and her voice echoed around the area.

"Fire! Destroy the Scourge!" The Highlord's command no more than rang in her ears that she let the energy free. The resulting beam knocked into the enemy Necropolis, sending it to the dead scar in the center of the city. The Necropolis tore apart and half of it vaporized on contact. The remaining piece flew sideways, destroying Falconwing Square, and the resulting wall was knocked down.

"Charge the Weapon" the command was given and Lillia began channeling the energy. The Tidal wave was over the land already, ready to touchdown near the Sunfury Spire.

Lillia charged as fast as she could. The sky became a powerful shade of blue again-

"Aim for the spire, and fire on my command" The Highlord had come up and was now pacing on the side.

"Five seconds" he said "Three seconds" The water was directly overhead, and the ruins were already filling up with it.

"Fire!" he commanded "Fire! Fire!"

The beam vaporized much of the water, and sent that portion back a little, but the city started filling up as well.

"NOOO!" Lillia shrieked, unable to contain the pain, and the weapon started Charging again.

"Shut it down, Lillia" the Highlord turned to her, but the magic wiped through Lillia like a dam that had broken.

"Stand Down, Lillia" he ordered.

"I-I can't" Lillia declared, as the sky turned a powerful shade of blue again.

"Do not fire that weapon, Death Knight! That's an order"

Lillia took control of herself, and quickly made to dispel the magic. The Ball shrunk, and the intense light disappeared…and then was gone entirely.

She ended the magic, and slumped. She had to look-and when she saw, what she saw; her anger at the Lich King grew another tenfold.

"Ho-How many…?" she couldn't finish.

"We'll find out" Highlord Mograine looked as pissed as she did "I need you to stay up here, and command the resulting battle. I'll take care of the trash"

Lillia knew he was talking about the broken Necropolis and the stone…if it even still existed. The itch to slay the Scourge was too much, but the Highlord gave her instructions to remain here. She touched the blade on her back, and sighed; wiping her face.

Lillia stepped through the portal and walked to the Balcony of the Hall of Command. She saw some death knights and forsaken look at her funny, until she remembered what she was wearing.

"Bring me my armor, and prepare the landing party" even as she commanded the other Death Knights, a few Forsaken walked up to her.

"We want to join the battle" they said.

"There is a massive Scourge army walking the Dead Scar" Dread Commander Thalanor declared to the Forsaken and the Death Knights at the ready "It is more than likely the rest of the Scourge that had remained along the Dead Scar from Arthas' attack"

"Do we know who controls them?" Lillia stripped her robes off, ignoring the resulting stares, and proceeded to put on her armor.

"Masophet the Black" Thalanor said.

"I thought I killed that thing" Lillia said "When I invaded Deatholme"

"Apparently the Skeletal Mage survived" Thalanor said, rubbing his head.

Lillia eyed the Forsaken.

"Let them join the battle, we could use the extra force. Any chance we'll receive help from Deatholme?" She asked offhandedly.

"I have not sent word to Siouxsie the Banshee" Thalanor said.

Lillia nodded, and straightened her armor.

"Then in the name of the Ebon Blade, I give the order" she told them "Do not let the Scourge get into the city, drive them back and destroy if able"

Then they were gone, teleported to the Dead Scar for the fight. Lillia looked at Silvermoon, and saw the damage done, especially where the Necropolis fell.

Lillia sat down and waited for the Highlord. She waited awhile. Highlord Mograine finally came back, and she stood to meet him.

"It's finished" he said "I destroyed the stone, but it seems that was a very unpopular decision"

"How many?" she asked.

"Hard to say, but at least a hundred, maybe more" the Highlord looked at her.

Lillia clenched her fists in fury.

"It's safe to say the Scourge crippled the Blood Elves" the Highlord continued "But the purpose behind it, outside of destruction, remains unclear. Arthas knew he would lose that Necropolis, and the resources poured into the whole thing doesn't coincide with standard Scourge thinking. In fact, the Scourge lost much of their control of the region, and I expect they'll lose total control within the week. We have a base in the Ghostlands, and with the elves trying to pick up Silvermoon, we'll have the time to destroy the Scourge our way"

"And the battle?" Lillia asked.

"The dead Scar is free of Scourge influence, but the Blight remains" the Highlord sighed "I think in your spare time, you should practice magic"

Lillia turned her thoughts to her people, at least a hundred elves killed in the resulting flood.

"Everything in what was the ruins of Slivermoon is dead" The Highlord said "The water filled up like a bowl; everything drowned.

Pain…anger…rage…all directed towards one person. Lillia hoped she'd be the one to kill him.

The Lich King will pay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen –Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Light's Hope Chapel**

When it became apparent that the Scourge in Eversong Woods was destroyed, Highlord Mograine ordered Acherus moved back to the Plaguelands, pending an emergency meeting at Light's Hope Chapel. Koltira Deathweaver (who was the Ebon Ambassador to the Horde) was instructed to remain with Silvermoon along with two Death Knights, to assist in the damage assertion and repair of the city. Likewise, a small stop was made at the newly acquired base that was Deatholme, and a small contingent of Death Knights was left to assist Siouxsie the Banshee.

Lillia was the delegate Death Knight that was the Highlord's eyes and ears at Light's Hope Chapel, and would be required to join him when he went to the meeting. So when Acherus finally went back to the spot at Death's Breach, and Lillia was ready and waiting on her Deathcharger, she had to ask what she would be doing there.

"You are going to give the others exactly what they want, an account of events that ultimately led to that battle at Silvermoon" Mograine replied "Then we will discuss moving forward, because it's clear the Lich King intends to do what he can to eradicate all life. And he intends to start with the Plaguelands"

"The meetings will get nowhere, Highlord-sometimes I wonder why we even bother" she said.

They arrived at Light's Hope Chapel in just a short time, and Lillia removed her helmet, ready for the stupid meetings.

Highlord Mograine walked in first, and Lillia followed. The table was already set; the three other delegates from the Argent Crusade and the Scarlet Onslaught were present. Mograine sat down, and Lillia stood behind him.

Commander Eligor Dawnbringer sat to the Highlord's left, with Father Inigo Montoy behind him; Scarlet Commander Marjhan sat to the Highlord's right with Mataus the Wrathcaster behind her; and Tirion Fordring himself sat across the Highlord, in place of Archmage Angela Dosantos who stood behind him.

"Everyone knows each other" Commander Dawnbringer said "So let's get this damn thing over with"

"Then I think I will start" Commander Marjhan said , and turned to Highlord Mograine "Would you mind telling me what part of 'don't get in our way' wasn't understandable to you?"

"I don't see what you mean?" he said.

"The incident in Andorhal; don't give me that bullshit Mograine" Commander Marjhan said.

"Are you referring to the battle in which we killed Araj the Summoner?" Mograine asked.

"That battle costed the Onslaught good men and women. You were told to leave the fights to us and the Crusade" Marjhan bashed her fist on the table.

"And to top it off, Andorhal received some reinforcements from the elusive school of theirs" Mataus the Wrathcaster added.

"That's not all that happened, either. The Forsaken have attacked and now occupy part of our monastery-which they might not have done if the Scourge still accosted them" Marjhan continued "I want answers or I'm walking out"

"That wouldn't be fair to us, Commander" Highlord Fordring said, arms crossed.

"Tirion, our job has been and will always be the eradication of the undead" Marjhan told him "That includes the farce of the Ebon Blade"

"Funny you should say that, and your bases in Northrend have Death Knights among their ranks" Mograine waved at her "We may not be a huge presence there yet, but that doesn't mean I don't have eyes and ears there"

Lillia understood that Thassarian was his eyes and ears, as he was working with Alliance soldiers in Northrend.

"I think we all want answers" Father Inigo Montoy said "So rather than jump the gun, why don't we give our good friends a chance to talk"

"Well, it's your audience Lillia" Mograine said, and everyone looked to her.

Lillia unfolded her arms, and walked back and forth a little, readying herself for what was to come.

"I am sure you are all wondering about that storm that came up the coast" Lillia said absentmindedly "Our Intel suggested it was an ancient relic that had come from the south of the Eastern Kingdoms. I was sent to retrieve the relic, which had most conveniently landed in a Scourge Hold at Silverpine Forest" Lillia breathed a little, and continued.

"Knowing full well that Silverpine Forest was claimed by the Forsaken, Highlord Mograine sent a message to the Dark Lady of Undercity, asking for permission to scout the area-we did not tell her why" Lillia looked at Marjhan.

"Was it important enough to not let the Forsaken know what it was?" Archmage Angela Dosantos asked politely.

"They would most assuredly try to take it for themselves" Lillia said "We were opposed to that scenario, and consequently tried to keep it from them. The Scourge in Silverpine sent the artifact to Agamand Mills, shortly before I destroyed them"

"Why Agamand Mills?" Mataus asked.

"It was a plot to lead me to Andorhal" Lillia said simply "While we were occupied in the West, it was supposed to be sent east, probably to Stratholme, before it's shipment to the Ghostlands"

"And you destroyed Agamand as a consequence of not retrieving this…artifact?" Marjhan asked.

"I destroyed the Scourge because they are our enemy" Lillia rounded on the Scarlet Commander "And if the Forsaken take opportunity because of that, then so be it, but we never planned for that-we certainly wouldn't keep our enemies alive for a stupid reason as wanting them to kill each other. Not if we didn't act on that advantage"

"So at Andorhal…?" Dosantos enquired.

"Andorhal was the trap set for us" Lillia couldn't tell them it was her the Scourge were after "The Highlord intervened before the trap truly sprung" Lillia looked at Mograine, but he waved for her to continue.

"We acquired a victory in the form of a destroyed Lich, before escaping the city. We didn't have the manpower to kill them all, there was simply too many of them" Lillia brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Tael…

"From there we can only speculate, but somehow the artifact found itself in the hand of trolls, who lived in the Plaguelands-seemingly untouched by the Scourge" Lillia looked at the Scarlets; letting them take this in.

"That would make sense, it is a Troll artifact" Archmage Dosantos said. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry" she said.

"The Trolls took it to their city in the Ghostlands; but on the way the Scourge recaptured it and took it to what we presume was its intended destination originally" Lillia set her jaw at that, she hated the whole debacle.

"After a final confrontation with the Scourge" Lillia finally continued "Their army in the Ghostlands was destroyed, and the Stone with it" she huffed.

"So we gained a huge victory from that" Highlord Fordring nodded "The Scourge lost a massive foothold in the Eastern Kingdoms"

"How do we know the Stone is really destroyed?" Commander Marjhan was suspicious.

"That I'll answer, as I was there to witness it myself as well" Mograine smiled at the Scarlets "I'm sure you remember Acherus, or at least know of its prowess?"

Commander Marjhan narrowed her eyes at the implication "I am well aware of your fortress"

"We did our first weapons test yesterday" Mograine said.

Not a sound was in the Chapel, not even breathing.

"W-weapons test?" Archmage Dosantos squeaked.

"Yes, my dear Archmage, a weapons test" Mograine looked at her "One shot from our fortress vaporized half of the Enemy Necropolis"

"That's impossible!" the Wrathcaster cried, and Lillia could smell his fear.

"And that is only but a taste of the Ebon Hold's potential" Mograine said "At least that's what I was told"

The others contemplated in silence at the implications of such a weapon.

"And the Lich King just let that go?" Commander Dawnbringer was shocked.

"No" Mograine said "We took it by force when we were freed from his grasp"

"There are rumors that he's building a fortress that could withstand Acherus" Highlord Fordring said.

"Yes, and while we're on that subject" Mograine said "I want to hear about your exploits in Northrend"

The others were in relative agreement, given the end of the whole Andorhal affair.

"Very well then" Fordring said "But first I'm starving; I've had naught to eat since I got back from our camp in the west"

The others muttered ascent, though it was clear that everyone was more concerned with news from Northrend, Lillia included.

She ate rarely, but it did happen, so Lillia decided to eat with them-using that time to think. She was the trigger for that test; as a High Elf she was not corrupted with the fel energies her people had to resort to-sucking magic out of lesser beings to survive. She could also stand in for a Lich or cult member, given the knowledge from her childhood-her mother was a mage, and taught her many things.

But she had almost lost control of that weapon…and that just reminded her of Taelus' condition with magic. His emotions often influenced his ability.

" _Hey Lilly" Tael called, holding up a small basket "I brought apples"_

 _Lillia grinned happily when she saw him, and tackled him to the ground "I take what I want, when I want" she teased "For I am a feared orc!" She bit into an apple, savoring the taste even more because she was close to him._

" _I brought them to share, you know" Tael tried getting up, but she leaned on him, and smiled deviously._

" _Do you want some?" she asked, and gave her apple to him to eat._

" _This is new. What happened to being a flower?" Tael asked, as she ate more of her apple. She was a very dangerous flower that wanted him badly._

" _I thought of a new game we could play" she said "And flowers can be deadly, Tael"_

" _Does this game entail me freeing myself from your grip?" Tael asked, accusingly. She loved that face he made._

" _Yep, and I'm liking every minute too" she ate more of the apple, and let him bite some "Imagine you're in a corner, surrounded by orcs, and they're about to, um…" she suddenly thought that would be a bad situation, and she got scared that might happen._

 _So she did the only thing that would cheer her up, and ticked Tael silly. He grabbed her on reflex and they rolled a bit on the ground, until he was on top of her. Now he grinned._

" _You want to tickle me?" he enquired, as his hands slid up her sides and-_

" _Ha ha ha ha ha, ah ha ha ha" she was attacked in the ribs by his fingers, and she laughed senseless._

 _Suddenly he was lifted and thrown to a tree, and an Ogre clubbed him in the leg._

" _Ahhgh ahh" he cried._

 _Lillia was lifted by her arm. The Ogres picked up the apple basket._

" _First we deal this one" it pointed to Tael, and bit an apple "Then we make elf bitch pay"_

 _It broke her arm then, and she screamed in pain._

" _Me have better idea" the other replied "We Kill bitch first-and then boy"_

 _They bent her over lewdly, and positioned something cold on her neck. Taelus' screamed for them to leave her alone…that he would do anything to keep her safe. It filled her with tears and something else._

" _Don't worry Tael" she knew she loved him "I'll be okay-_

" _No" Taelus' screamed, a strange gleam in his eye "You don't get to hurt her. I won't let you"_

 _The Ogres looked at him, and the grass started to burn._

" _YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER" Taelus screamed again._

 _The trees were on fire, and the Ogres just dropped her and ran. Fire elementals appeared and chased them through the woods. There was a fire in Taelus' eyes, that made him almost seem inhuman, but he picked her up anyway.  
"M-My arm" Lillia moaned softly, unhurt by the flames "Tael…how did you…"_

" _No one gets to touch you" he whispered._

Lillia started. She lost herself there for a little bit.

"It's the memories, isn't it?" Mograine asked.

"I can't always ignore them" Lillia responded, and let him help her up "It happens when I eat, for some reason" indeed she put the empty plate aside, and Jessica Chambers picked it up.

"It was good as usual" Mograine handed her his empty plate as well.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Are you ready to face them again?" he asked.

"Let's here what's going on in Northrend" Lillia clapped him on the back.

And hopefully the past stays buried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen –Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Light's Hope Chapel**

"I have much to tell you all about Northrend" Highlord Tirion Fordring said. And sat for a minute, as if collecting his thoughts, which told Lillia there was much about Northrend that Tirion wished to say.

"I have seen Icecrown Citadel, with my own eyes" Fordring finally said, and pulled a map out of his pack. Everyone sitting stood up to peer at it.

"There's where Athas lays his rotting head" Fordring pointed at the citadel on the map "and the Scourge line of defense: the Court of Bones, the Wrath Gate, and also Scourgeholme-

Lillia listened to him explain a bit about the map, and about the Scourge trying to take Northrend for themselves…and lost herself in the memory of the winters in Lordaeron; all the times that she left Quel'thalas, to play in the snow with Taelus, and how fun those snowball fights were.

She'll have to go to Northrend eventually, and the only fun she'll get in the snow is taking those bastards that ripped her life away-taking them down and Arthas too.

"I am surprised with the effort the Alliance and Horde have made to get to Northrend, and to fight the Scourge together-broken perhaps, but on the same side" Fordring continued "And even the Kirin Tor is with them, supplying them with Magic and reinforcements against the Scourge and the Plague of Undeath"

"There is such a cure?" Lillia stood straighter, perhaps with a faint hope. Fordring looked at her, and pity shone on his face.

"There is no cure for the dead, Commander" he said sorrowfully "But with each one of us that falls, _He_ gains another soldier. This is what we're trying to prevent"

Lillia slumped, but she relented early; she had given up on Taelus anyway. She made sure to not let her emotion show, however-there were few that have seen her show any at all.

"Have the Scarlets still been killing anything they see?" Mograine had to ask.

Commander Marjhan looked guilty, but met him defiantly "We take measures to ensure we don't become the Scourge. You should know, you were one of us"

Mograine laughed a little.

"I was betrayed by you too, despite my loyalty" he said "If you continue to alienate all those that would help you; you'll have nothing left in the end"

Scarlet Commander Marjhan glared at him, but Lillia saw what he said get to her.

Just then a Scarlet Soldier popped his head in.

"Commander" he said breathlessly "Hearthglen has just been attacked, a huge force from Andorhal had come marching up to the city"

Commander Marjhan turned in her chair, as if she didn't properly hear him, and then stood up.

"I am sorry this meeting has to end early" she said "But I am needed elsewhere"

"Do you need assistance?" Commander Eligor Dawnbringer asked.

"The Onslaught will take care of this, do not worry" and she left.

"Is she stupid?" Dawnbringer asked "Andorhal has a massive Scourge Army; the Scarlets at Hearthglen don't stand a chance"

"Commander" Fordring said "Do not think we'll just leave the town to its own demise" he turned to Mograine "Can I count on your help?"

"The Ebon Blade stands with you" Mograine got up.

"Then it's settled-we'll help the Onslaught drive the Scourge back to Andorhal, but I'm afraid we'll need a much bigger force to deal with the dead city" Fordring stood up "Let's get the troops ready, Commander"

"Let's go Lillia" the Highlord said as he walked out. She grabbed her helmet, and followed him.

"Do you remember where Hearthglen is?" he asked her. And she remembered from her time in the Argent Dawn.

"I do-do you want me to go there?" she asked, as the Crusader troops ranked in formation. Highlord Mograine summoned a Death Gate.

"I'll meet you there, with some back up. Make sure there's something left to help" he told her.

Lillia saluted him, and he left.

"You coming with us, Death Knight?" Commander Dawnbringer asked. Lillia put her helmet on.

"I guess I am" she said.

 **Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: Hearthglen**

Lillia dismissed her Deathcharger. She watched the force get situated just outside of Dalson's Tears, and Commander Dawnbringer with Highlord Fordring walked up to her.

"After all this, I had thought the Onslaught would learn its lesson" Commander Dawnbringer pointed at the man, woman, and child strung up on a tree. He looked angry at the sight.

Fordring walked up to them.

"I knew these people" he said sadly "They were farmers that had survived the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave"

"It's amazing, the kind of hate and fear that would be fostered from the Plague" Dawnbringer said.

"How much different are we, locking up those that cannot be cured from the Plague…but were still themselves? Their cries and anguish, and their moment of death and undeath" Fordring asked, solemnly.

Scarlet Commander Marjhan limply ran out of Hearthglen, her shoulder torn and her armor in disarray.

"The town is-aug-overrun" she held her side with her free hand "I'm infected-I know I am…please have mercy on me, kill me while I'm yet free"

"We'll be the judge of that" Commander Dawnbringer said "I need a medic over here!"

Lillia watched as they attended to her. She felt no pity for the Scarlet Commander, remembering her words at the first meeting she had attended.

" _If it were up to me, you'd be dead right now"_

Scourge agents appeared from around the corner, probably after her-and Lillia dispatched them quickly.

"If they didn't know we are here, they certainly do now" she told them.

"She has the plague" the medic told his leaders "What do you want me to do?"

"Please…while I'm still me" Marjhan pleaded.

"I don't want to kill her" Dawnbringer fumed "Despite everything, despite that" he pointed to the tree.

"Then you could let me do the honors" Jandice Barov said.

Lillia looked at her; she just appeared on the rock above them.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawnbringer asked.

"I am of the Noble house of Barov, leaders of Caer Darrow" she grinned.

"Scholomance" Lillia whispered.

"I'm not surprised you know of us Death Knight" the undead mage said, grinning.

Lillia took off her helmet, and threw it to the ground.

"You betrayed us!" She said "You betrayed everyone"

"What a surprise…Taelus' little Cock tease, and here I thought you stuck to him like glue" Barov smiled.

"Shut up! You knew I became a Death Knight, and yet you mock my past-like I'm still that girl" Lillia drew her Runeblade.

Suddenly there were three Janice Barovs, and her scythe staff was pointed at Lillia.

Scourge poured out of the narrow road that led to Hearthglen.

"Crusaders!" Fordring yelled "Positions"

"I don't think so" a Fourth Janice Barov led the Scourge from Dalson's Tears "Slay the Argent's, bring me Fordring's head"

Lillia jumped with all her might as an elf, and put her runeblade in one of the Janices-ending the apparition.

"We're pinned" Dawnbringer screamed "Fall back and regroup"

"You just don't get it do you, little man" a Fifth Janice Barov appeared, with an army of Scourge from Gahrron's Withering "You're already mine"

The fighting intensified, as Janice threw a shadowbolt at Lillia, who blocked it with her Blade and charged the mage. They exchanged a few blows, and another Janice threw a bolt at her. Lillia narrowly dodged it, brandishing her blade, ready to charge that one. A Janice punched her in the side of the face, and kicked her in the stomach (the only part not protected by her armor). Lillia's anger grew and sliced that Janice, only for her to disappear and reappear elsewhere, holding Dawnbringer by the neck.

"I feel like kissing you right now" she said "I'm so happy that you're going to die by my hand"

Fordring plunged his sword into that Janice, which disappeared, and saved his life.

Three Janices remained, but the battle was going badly with the Argent Crusade. Lillia could only watch their discipline crumble under the combined might of the Scourge, her battle with the Janices took all her attention away from saving them.

One Janice used a cone of arcane energy, which was only defected by Lillia's anti-magic shell. Another one attacked with her staff scythe, clashing, bashing, and staggering Lillia.

"Aww…did I just ruin your day, little elf" Another Janice sneered, holding the medic that was treating the Scarlet commander, and stabbing him with her scythe. Lillia watched in horror, as the flesh was melted off of him, turning him into a Scourge Skeleton-Lillia had never seen a Cult member with that ability.

She shook off such thoughts, and prepared to charge again; when a horn of winter sounded. She turned, as did everyone else, and saw a small contingent of Death Knights. Highlord Mograine was at the head, his Deathcharger galloping at speeds it couldn't have done while it was alive. He lept off it, and into the neared undead, tearing through him like it was nothing. Still everyone watched as he dispatched another in like manor. Before time seemed to catch up with the others.

"That Bastard!" Janice screeched, and Lillia's weapon was blown through her. The Death Knights wasted no time creating a path of escape for the remaining crusaders, who used that exit to regroup, and was now marching towards the Scourge.

Lillia dispatched another Janice, before reuniting with the Highlord.

"I wasn't away for that long" he said.

"Janice Barov kind of surprised us, she had illusion magic on the Scourge soldiers so we couldn't see them" Lillia said.

"Barov, the Barov's Daughter?" Mograine was surprised.

"Yes, and a pain in my ass, so if we get to Kill her, I want to do it" Lillia seethed.

"You-get to kill me" she laughed "Why, I'm not really here, little whore-come get me, if your so inclined" and she disappeared.

"I want to go after her" Lillia said at once.

"We'll finish up here, so if you can catch her…" he was thoughtful "You better not die on me, you hear me"

"I'll come back Highlord" she said.

Lillia summoned her Deathcharger, and galloped after Janice Barov. She cut through the Writhing Haunt, and made a beeline for Darrowmere Lake.

"Think you can catch me-little elf" the voice asked "Are you prepared for what you might find?"

"The only thing I'll find Barov" Lillia declared "is your rotting body, which is useless for anything now"

She was galloping on the lake now, using her ability to run on water with her ice.

"Come now, we both know I'm more pretty than you" she laughed "And more powerful too. How much magic have you practiced, how many men have you slept with?"

Lillia reached an island in the middle of the lake, which she assumed was Caer Darrow. She jumped on the dock, and pulled out her sword, ready for Scourge attack.

Lillia ran along the wall, looking for an opening to the town. She saw the entrance, and ran through; stopping when she realized her enemy's nowhere to be found.

Lillia sheathed her Runeblade, as she looked for anyone or anything.

"Can't find me…what a shame" Janice's voice was echoed all over, and Lillia searched every building. It didn't make sense; this was the sight of Scholomance. Lillia saw the decadent fortress up the hill, and made for that. She entered the fortress, and ran through every room, with no Janice to be found, and no school equipment either. The place was abandoned.

"Why did you make me chase you here, bitch?" Lillia screamed "There's nothing here!"

"Because I thought it was funny, and you took the bait, like a good elf does" Janice appeared in front of Lillia, and looked up at the sky; there wasn't a ceiling to the great hall.

"I really don't get Taelus' interest in you; outside of your elven looks" she sneered "You aren't even that remarkable of an elf- though now that I think about it, being his only childhood friend might have something to do with it"

"I'm not here to talk about the past" Lillia drew her blade "I'm here to kill you, and make sure you're really dead"

"Such violence" Janice mocked "I'm shaking in my boots"

Lillia lunged into Janice, and actually hit flesh this time. The surprise on her face, was real, and blood trickled out of her mouth as she cringed. Lillia pulled a little and pushed again, her blade making a slush-like noise against the dead meat.

"Ukk-ugg" she tried to speak.

"You should have been more careful" Lillia spat "If you actually paid attention, you would have seen Taelus' love for me as swiftly as you saw this blade, Janice" Lillia pulled out, and swiped her head off.

Lillia flicked the gore off her blade and sheathed it, walking out of the hall, just as the sun set.

She didn't find the entrance to Scholomance-which was her only regret today.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen –Taelus**

 **Alterac Mountains**

Taelus was hysterical with worry. It had been a week since they got caught in the storm, and thus it had been a week since he had picked up…his dragon. While she was a gift Taelus wouldn't ever regret, he certainly questioned it. Why did she choose him? He pondered that every night, when she snuggled up to him, ending his nightmares; and every morning, when he would wake up to her cute little smile.

But even with her to ease his pain (which he guiltily realized he didn't deserve); he couldn't get past the damn week he was holed up here. Mavare could be dead-or worse.

She didn't talk, and Gimlii had told him it was the result of the Dragomaw clan and their ruthlessness. That had angered Taelus so much, that he almost wanted them to die horrible painful deaths-but as soon as he thought that, the idea seemed so repugnant to him, he cursed himself for even thinking it.

They certainly had plenty of conversations mentally, however. This ability, above anything else, was something Taelus treasured immensely. Gimlii was averse to long conversations, because of his…disposition towards Taelus, but he found he could talk for hours without disturbing the Paladin.

There was much she didn't understand, but her intelligence was much greater than Taelus and Gimlii combined. The only thing she'd have to outgrow was her child-like ignorance, which wasn't much; given what the Orcs had put her through.

Gimlii walked back in, careful to not wake her.

"The storm has settled, but unfortunately we weren't fast enough" he said, as he grabbed some Pumpernickel, and a bottle of mineral water.

"The ogres are out aren't they?" Taelus asked.

"Did you peak your head outside?" Gimlii asked accusingly (he had instructed Taelus to stay put, and not to open that door under any circumstances).

Taelus pointed to his dragon, and Gimlii nodded grimly. He didn't like all the new abilities Taelus had received at his bonding with the red dragon whelp, and Taelus was just as baffled as he was, although Taelus liked his increased abilities.

"Yes, well…it'll be difficult for us to sneak out of here" he bit his piece of bread. Difficult but not impossible.

Taelus studied his mark on the back of his right hand. The ruby red scale shaped mark that was still hot to the touch, and he felt so much better by having it. He'd need to get her out of this and to a place with clothes-a scantily clad girl in places like Alterac or anywhere for that matter was a huge risk for attack.

"We can't wait here all day, so you'd best wake the poor lass" Gimlii took a swig of his mineral water. Taelus nudged her awake, and even though she was sleeping on his lap, she looked for him first…like she thought she was still a prisoner.

She gave a wide smile.

Tael…

"How are you doing?" he asked her, and she beamed for an answer.

"I have to remember she's a dragon" Gimlii said, and shook his head "Anyone sane wouldn't go out there with that on, it's too cold"

She cocked her head at him, just like elves do…and Taelus was reminded of Lillia.

"What?" Gimlii asked her, and she pointed at his clothes verses hers "I wish she could talk-do you know what she's sayin?"

He believes his clothes will keep him from cold and mine don't…but I don't feel cold…she said in his mind.

"She's puzzled about your comment, and asks how your armor keeps you warm" Taelus said, rubbing his head.

"She should know you put that spell on" Gimlii chuckled, and rubbed her head playfully "Let's go boy, we've got a half days' trek to Dalaran"

Alterac City was crawling with Ogres, and they seemed to be looking for something. Taelus had a very good idea why, when he spotted roughly the spot where he killed that Ogre and saved her life. There was a bunch of them, and they looked angry. He held her a little closer, and followed Gimlii out of the Chapel.

"Now you'd best do what I say" Gimlii whispered to them "The entrance to the city's crawling with these things, and I think they're of the opinion that we haven't left yet…which for once they are right"

They won't harm you Tael, not today…

He looked at her, and she looked at him, a determination he hadn't seen before on her face.

"So we'll need a distraction that will make them leave" Gimlii looked at Taelus "See the Palace right there" he pointed to the building with the Clock tower "I want you to set it on fire"

"Using magic might give away our position" Taelus said at once.

"Do it anyway" Gimlii said "Ogres are stupid, and they'll go for the burning building-before they even see us"

Taelus sighed and set the building on fire. They watched the Ogres all flock to it, except the magic ones.

"Damn, they actually weren't fooled by that" Gimlii said "Hit that beam there" He pointed above the exit

Taelus threw a firebolt at the beam, which caused the entranceway to collapse.

"Damn our luck" Gimlii said.

There are stairs leading up that wall she said.

Taelus looked to where she was pointing, and saw she was right…which he immediately told Gimlii about.

"That might actually work" he said "and it may be a kind of shortcut…the kind we might need. The Ogres could be everywhere"

And the Ogres were everywhere; Taelus knew they were searching for them. So the three snuck over to the edge of Alterac City and tried the wall.

They almost made it, without being seen.

"Uah ha ha" a really tough Ogre caught up to them "You burn my town…I burn your bodies" And he shot a fire bolt at them. Taelus lunged for his dragon, and covered her up. Gimlii jumped, brandishing his weapon, and attacked the Ogre.

"Mug'thal" he said to the brute "I thought I killed you"

"Stupid dwarf think he so smart" Mug'thal said stupidly. Taelus got up, and threw a fire bolt back at the Ogre. He screamed, drawing the attention of the others.

"Gimlii, I think we should run" Taelus said, and grabbed his dragon's hand. They jumped off the wall, using Taelus' slow fall spell. A minute later, Gimlii was over the wall himself.

"We don't want to be here, come an hour or so" he said, putting his weapon on his back.

They ran from the trapped decadence of Alterac City, just as the Ogres broke through the rubble.

 **Taelus**

 **Alterac Mountains: Dalaran Crater**

"W-What happened" Taelus fell to his knees in shock and horror. If the Stone's power originated at Dalaran, whatever happened at Dalaran, then it's entirely possible that Mavare is truly gone…wherever the city and the evil enchanter went.

"I-I'm sorry boy" Gimlii spoke softly to him for the first time.

"It's not fair!" he shouted "It's just not fair"

" _While you sit and cry…I bleed and die"_ An image of Mavare appeared in Taelus' sight. She was the most terrible looking yet.

"No…I couldn't save you" he whispered.

" _You couldn't save me, just like you wouldn't save her"_ The Image could only have referred to Lillia.

Away with you, Wraith… she said eyes blazing, hand outstretched. Go back to your master, and Tell him that Taelus comes for him…

And suddenly a Scourge wraith appeared before them, hissing and pissed.

"So you have found me Whelp" it said.

"What the hell, boy!" Gimlii summoned the Light. And Taelus' dragon put an arm around the dwarf. She shook her head. Gimlii relented, and watched the scene.

Tael comes for him… she said.

"You-what are you?" Taelus yelled, ready to use magic.

"What I am does not matter" it replied "What does matter is that your finding the stone was no accident, as I'm sure you have realized by now"

"What do you mean?" Taelus cried, his anger enough to lose control of his magic somewhat. Fire appeared surrounding him.

"Touching that you would come this way, for someone you saved out of pity…and the elf you loved was doomed to die" it passed for laughing "My time with you was cut short-nevertheless, if you wish to save Mavare…you will travel to the Scourge City of Stratholme"

"She-she's still alive?" Taelus had to ask, tears threatened to leave his eyes.

"Well she would be in my master's clutches right now-as it is he likes female bodies willing and able…but he was worried you would just give up. After all, Northdale still claws at your nightmares. I have seen it"

"That Bastard!" Taelus screamed in fury.

"My master's not the sort that would bed more than one woman that was tainted by one man, however" it rasped.

"That's not fair, I-you bastard" Taelus threw his fire at the Wraith.

"You can only use the same swear word once, mage…" it faded as it laughed.

"So then what I feared has been realized" Gimlii looked grim.

"Hey! Who's there! Speak up now, in the name of Dalaran" a man said.

Taelus ended his magic, and looked up.

Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, and a few Dalaran mages walked up to them.

"Taelus" the Archmage was shocked "You've come back?"

"And it seems we got here a bit late" Gimlii said, shaking hands with the Archmage.

"Well met Paladin…and who's this?" at that remark, Taelus got out of his shock state, and put his hands in front of her; himself between her and the Archmage.

Tael…she looked at him, cocking her head cutely in confusion.

"She's a member of the Red Dragon Flight, and well…she followed us all the way here from the Wetlands. She seems to have some connection with the boy"

"A member of the reds, huh" the Archmage gasped suddenly "That's not possible"

The other mages behaved in a similar manner, which prompted Taelus to ask.

"What are you surprised at?" he looked at them, and the Archmage stared at her like he was trying to understand something.

"She can't have been the source of your power-all this time I…we couldn't explain it" he replied.

"I'm not getting it" Taelus' hold on her increased, as if he was afraid they would dissect her.

"What we were sensing all the time you were with us…we were sensing two people instead of one. It's the only explanation that makes sense. Your mana signatures are the same, and that's mathematically impossible-it would mean that you were…bonded at birth" he had nothing but wonder on his face.

"But she's the first dragon I've ever been in contact with, and that was in Alterac City!" Taelus wore suspicion on his face "That was a week ago"

"We need to go somewhere; I have to contact Elsharin…as your magical guardian she'd like to know" the Archmage said sternly.

Tael…she looked at him forlornly, as if she knew what they were talking about, as if she knew her whole life. And this was the first time she got to meet him.

Taelus knew Mavare was captured by the Scourge, but despite this-The Archmage made it so that he could not disappear by throwing all of them within the circle. His dragon cuddled against him, all the while looking sad, and helpless.

Tael…she sighed in his head.

"What's her name?" the Archmage asked. Taelus looked up…he suddenly realized she never gave one. He felt really guilty, that whole week she was just so happy to be with him, and the fact that she gave him a huge measure of peace…the peace only a child could give.

What is your name? He asked her apologetically.

I was never given one…she looked at him. Taelus felt the ever growing rage against the Dragomaws grow again.

"Well, Taelus?" the archmage asked again.

"She has no name, she was never given one" he bowed his head in anger, but her hand reached his…and all that anger was washed away.

Tael…she said.

"I suggest you give her one then" the archmage said sternly "She is bonded to you after all…and that's what that mark is, right?" Taelus looked at the mark and nodded.

"We know so little about the Dragons…their life cycles, their magical power, how they turn humanoid; it's a fascinating study for what we do know, though" the archmage smiled "The mysteries are so immense, we didn't know if personal relationships on this level could exist"

Taelus glared at him

"She is a child, Archmage" he said.

"Actually, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are; then she would be the same age as you…and I am correct in saying that you are twenty-four?" Taelus balked.

"My age aside, look at her! She can't possibly be my age" he said.

"That's where you are wrong, Taelus" the archmage smiled "Dragons live thousands of years, maybe even ten thousand. Because of that, they appear to age at a slower pace than even elves do. You are quite right in saying she's a child…but a dragon child she remains. And since you share her life, you more than likely share her lifespan…oh this is so exciting"

"How can you know that she's my age?" he asked.

"You were born at the very beginning of the second war, and that was around the time that Queen Alexstrasza was forced to lay eggs to aid the savage Horde's efforts. We have information that says the dragons forced in that war were also forced into an accelerated growth rate, to serve as their mounts" the archmage's tone was very solumn "We also know, for bonds like these to have even formed, that the not yet born children in question have certain requirements that have to be met for such things to exist. It is likely Alexstrasza herself set up such a bond…the ways of dragons are unknown to us, mostly"

"I'll accept that for now, but what do you mean by personal relationships?" Taelus was still suspicious.

"Oh, if you think we'd use your connection to her, and your loyalty to us to study her, then you must not have met very many good mages" he laughed it off "I don't mean anything perverted, but you cannot deny that something very deep and connecting concerns you both, even if you have grown and she hasn't. Besides, I know you Tael…I would never suggest such things, and I would hope no one ever does"

He patted Taelus' shoulder.

"I'd name her if I were you, Elsharin would be very disappointed if her 'granddaughter' had no name" and he left them alone.

"You couldn't even name her?" Gimlii spoke up at last, shaking his head, and sitting down, across from the door to the house they were in.

Taelus looked at her, and thought of names that she might like to have. She said no to each one.

Tael…silly Tael…she said and giggled at his failed attempts.

"How about Amynta? Does that sound good?" she cocked her head for a minute, and smiled.

"Amyntastrasza, then…the – strasza for your mother" she nodded, content.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty –Taelus**

 **Alterac Mountains: Strahnbrad**

Taelus talked with Elsharin for a little while, and Elsharin (for her part) was pleased that Taelus had taken responsibility for his power and the bond…that he would take care of the child. Taelus asked for guidance on the Scourge and Stratholme, and though Elsharin-through tears begged him not to, he would not leave Mavare to her fate the way he left Lillia.

She refused to keep Amyntastrasza safe, claiming she would be the only reason he survives the hell of Stratholme.

" _You'll come back to me Tael, or so help me-I will destroy the dead city"_ she said, teeth clenched.

And so they resumed their journey to the plaguelands; except that Strahnbrad was inhabited by the Syndicate…who had barricaded the road to the plaguelands.

"This looks bad, boy" Gimlii looked grim "In all the time I traveled this road, since the fall of Lordaeron, they had never barricaded the roads"

Could it be because you burned Alterac City? Amyna asked, her head cocked in a look of worry.

"Amynastrasza wants to know if it's because of Alterac City" Taelus said.

"That very well could be why" Gimlii nodded.

"Is there a way we could sneak past them?" Taelus asked. It started snowing.

"If this snow gets worse, then maybe. I don't see a way around it otherwise" Gimlii sighed "I'd almost wish we went around the mountains and through Silverpine Forest"

"And this is the last hurdle until we get to chillwind camp?" Taelus got ready.

"Yes, but what do you mean to do?" Gimlii looked at him, concerned.

"This'll only work once, so I want you to get ready" Taelus summoned his frost magic, using the combined mana of himself and his dragon.

"Oh no, this won't be good" Gimlii grabbed Amynastrasza "Let's go lass, you don't want to be caught in his magic"

And Taelus roared, swirling the snow around and blowing the newly formed storm over the Syndicate.

"It's them" one shouted "Don't let them pass"

"We can't stay out here much longer" another replied.

"Spread out-they have a dragon with them, might get lucky and train it as a pet" a third commanded.

Taelus increased his power.

"We won't make it" a woman screamed.

"Make for shelter, we'll get them when it lights up-they can't move in this weather same as us" a man commanded.

They were right, naturally. As the storm died down and they rode to chillwind point, Amynastrasza wrapped her arms around Taelus; hugging him tight. Her body heat was the only thing that kept him from getting hypothermia.

That was a foolish risk, Tael…she said in his mind.

It was the only way into the Plaguelands…he responded.

"That was stupid, boy" Gimlii was beside him, riding his charger "It was gutsy though, and effective. But we're not going back that way now…not for a while. This is it"

They rode and saw the sign and the visible tinge and stench of the place entered Taelus' senses; making him gag.

They were now in the Plaguelands.

 **Taelus**

 **Western Plaguelands**

Chillwind camp was gloomy, and run by a skeleton group of people. They stayed the night, and everyone there was happy to meet Amynastrasza; but even so they told Taelus that traveling through Andorhal was suicide.

He didn't listen-why didn't he listen.

Andorhal was the stuff of nightmares.

"You'll do what I say, as I say it-understand?" Gimlii looked at him sternly, even as Taelus was distracted by the undead.

"I understand" he finally said.

"They told me that a recent battle here killed the Lich controlling this place" Gimlii whispered, as they were sneaking in the streets.

"H-how did this happen?" Taelus shook. Any of these could be Lilly-no! I will not think that.

Tael…Amyna squeezed his hand.

Taelus and his companions reached the center of the city, where a small blast had cleared the place…and there stood a man, smiling at him.

"Greetings young mage; I am Darkmaster Gandling-leader of this good city, and its fine residents. Won't you stay awhile?" the Darkmaster chuckled.

"The only thing we'll be doing, Gandling, is passing by. So if you mind giving us some space…?" Gimlii in rage drew his weapon.

"I'm afraid I can't Paladin" he said, his smile widening "You see, I have a good house for guests like you…and guests like you tend to become permanent residents"

"Why do you serve a master that murdered everyone you knew?" Taelus drew Amyna close, as if she could be protected by sheer force of will.

"Oh that's right, the girl's a dragon, isn't she-perfect material for experiments I'd think. You better leaver her here, then" he snapped his fingers and undead skeletons in armor approached, ready for attack.

Gimlii roared in fury, his vestige filled with the Light, and attacked the whole group.

"Fool, there's no escape" the Darkmaster yelled.

"Take the girl-get to Light's Hope! Do not stop for anything or you both die" Gimlii yelled and his Charger appeared.

Taelus shook the tears in his eyes, and grabbed Amyna and the reins. The Light stayed with him, and blocked the undead from approach. Taelus sobbed, holding her tight as Gimlii cried in rage, and the undead surrounded him.

Taelus didn't stop until the Charger was out of Andorhal-in which it shrugged them off and ran back.

"W-we can't stop" Taelus knelt quickly to Amyna's level.

I understand Tael…she had tears as well, but turned into her true form, scales and all. Grab on, I won't let you fall…

Taelus knew she couldn't fly with both their weights, but she was definitely fast. Even so, they had another problem.

"Light's fading" Taelus said. They crossed the Thondroril River, and headed east.

There's a pocket of land with nothing inhabiting it… Amyna finally said, hours after the flight from Andorhal.

Darrowshire, Taelus remembered. He had contacts there from his training in Dalaran.

"You sure there's nothing there?" he asked.

You can…check, but I…must rest…she huffed.

"Are you okay?" Taelus' heart sank.

Yes…I'm not infected…just tired and sad…Gimlii echoed in both of their hearts. Taelus knew there was no way he survived, even if he got away. The dark of the Plaguelands was pure terror.

Despite Gimlii's earlier warning, Taelus and Amyna (in dragon form) curled up in an old house in Darrowshire…as the dead moaned and groaned in the night-the Terror of the Plaguelands.

 **Taelus**

 **Eastern Plaguelands**

Taelus awoke to squishing sounds and Ghoul moans. At first he thought the Ghoul was eating Amyna; and shot up with a cry.

She was in elf form, huddled on the other side of the hut, crying softly. Taelus looked out the doorway, and saw what was going on.

I was hungry…so I went to where I couldn't smell the plague… she hiccupped softly. I brought it back, for the both of us, and they were waiting…I was scared-

Taelus rushed her, wrapping her in an embrace that stopped her shaking.

"I'm here for you" he cried softly with her.

I liked Gimlii-it was his favorite…he told me- she cried all the more.

Taelus scooped her up, and used fire to burn the mindless undead eating her turkey. He carried her out of Darrowshire in like fashion, careful to make sure the dead didn't get back up.

They traveled on the road, which was extremely dangerous-but Taelus figured it was less dangerous than off the road. He saw the Infectis Scar, which was once a river of sorts, and twisted into a canyon by the rot of the place. The trees were dead, all through the Plaguelands, but especially in the east, where the trees slowly turned into mushrooms; more than likely ejecting the plague into the air.

NO!

Taelus looked at Amyna, who was shaking with such pain.

They were at Corrin's Crossing, which was once a bustling town, full of good people that his mom and dad got together a few times a year to play cards and other things.

"Come on" he said gently "We'll travel around the town"

And they almost got caught three times. A Ghoul had smelled them out, and had to be put down; which led to a party of a Stitched Horror and a Banshee and a Cult of the Damned member to search the area.

"You see anything, Ted?" the man asked a stitched horror.

"Me smell new meat" it responded.

"Augggh" the Banshee wailed "My foot hurts, I am betrayed"

"Beatrice, my love" the man said sweetly "You don't have feet anymore"

"You never loved me" she wailed "You killed me and our child"

"Me hungry" ted moaned.

"I made you better" the man cooed "You're more beautiful now"

They walked back to the town.

The last one was a Skeleton soldier, and he was determined. He was following Taelus and Amyna as they crossed a bridge, and even as they got lost, and even as they reached Eastwall tower.

"What the hell" Taelus should have killed it long ago.

The thing lunged at them, alerting the other Scourge in the area. Taelus killed it, and grabbed Amyna.

"Hold tight" he said, and ran and ran, off the road, past Browman Mill in the woods they ran.

Don't let go…she said, as Taelus kept running. He tripped and fell, and she rolled away from him.

"No, please no" he moaned as the Scourge caught up to her.

Taelus lept into action, and burned the undead, creating a barrier of fire between them. He hugged her tightly and ran some more, even as more Scourge surrounded them.

Amyna was bleeding, but Taelus didn't know if it was a scrape or a bite. He audibly sobbed as he saw the Chapel in the distance.

"I won't lose her to you" he yelled at the dead, who moaned and shrieked in response.

Taelus reached Light's Hope Chapel, just as the Scourge caught up to him, and were slaughtered by the Argent Sentries.

"You can't go in the Chapel" a sentry said.

"Try to stop me" Taelus shouted, and kicked down the door. Everyone in the Chapel stood and looked at Taelus, and a knight in dark armor audibly gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of the soldiers cried harshly.

Taelus looked dejected, and detached…Amyna was unconscious-his dragon might be dying…

Taelus gave one strangled sob, and laid her on the table.

"Her name is Amynastrasza, and she's all I have left" silence answered him as he looked at the speechless people present. His gaze lingered on the black knight, whose helmet hid the person's identity.

"I'm going to Stratholme now, to end the Curse of the Storm of the Tides" another gasp as all the faces were pale white…but it didn't matter that they found the cursed thing.

"Lillia, Mavare, my parents, and now my little Amynastrasza-all victims of the Scourge" Taelus didn't look at them, but he heard the question.

"You knew Lillia?" a female asked.

"It doesn't matter now" he waved her without looking back "They took her, just as they took Lordaeron-I was a coward, I should have fought them" and he walked out.

Even as he heard them call his name…which he would have questioned how they knew if he could think straight.

"I'm sorry Gimlii" he said as he walked down the road.

The sun had just set.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One –Taelus**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Plaguewood**

There was a purple Glow, as if this was another world. Taelus crossed the threshold; an old Arathi Arch that heralded a different, more understandable time. The place stank of the plague, which was commonplace in the plaguelands but really concentrated-as if the Scourge wanted the land evil forever.

It was the sight of the buildings in fallen disarray that really hurt Taelus; much like his precious Northdale, the area known as Plaguewood was a different story when he grew up, and the villagers often saw him and Lilly run between the houses in a game of tag or some other adventure. However, in his dejected state, Taelus didn't bat an eye to the dark cruel that was Plaguewood. He passed a house that was still intact and was grabbed. Before he could try to escape, the assailant spoke.

"Are you stupid, Human?" it was female, and it echoed…and was the Black Knight from earlier. She had on a weird helmet that covered her face.

"You ask that here" he replied, shoving her off in indifference.

"I will not allow your further entry" she said, her echoed voice made it difficult to argue.

"Your voice echoes" he said. She sighed.

"You are not fit to survive Stratholme" she continued.

"And you expect me to do what?" he replied, sitting down on the rotting floor.

"You will get some much needed sleep; that should clear your head" She leaned on the doorpost, crossing her arms and blocking the exit.

"And if I don't" he asked in defiance.

"I will knock you out, and you will wake up next to the girl in the chapel"

"I cannot go back and watch her die" he shivered, showing emotion at last.

"She will be fine, dolt-she just had a Knick or two" her echoed voice was somewhat muffled by the helmet.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked at last.

"Curiosity, I suppose-or perhaps I am a long lost relative looking for some closure" she sounded sarcastic.

"Fine, don't tell me" he laid on the floor, grabbing his mages robes for comfort. She threw a cloak at him.

"We'll discuss Stratholme in the morning" she turned and walked out.

Taelus bundled in the cloak, and smelled a sweet perfume that was so familiar, it broke his composure.

Lilly…

It smelled like her.

He cried softly in the night, covering his head in the material to muffle his noise, knowing full well that knight could not possibly be her. And then the nightmares returned.

" _So your consciousness has caught up to you, hasn't it?" A figure walked unhindered through the Plaguelands, surrounded by the dead._

" _Lilly!" he screamed._

" _She cannot save you, mage-even more than you cannot save yourself" it was the knight from earlier._

" _Lilly, please my Lilly"_

" _Your Lilly?" her echoed laugh was musical and condescending "She stopped being your Lilly when you left her to die"_

" _I didn't mean to" he wailed "I didn't want to"_

 _The figure moved out of the way, and there she was…crying her eyes out._

" _Tael" she sobbed in the night "Tael! Please come back! I'm sorry-please"_

" _You've got to let him go" Gimlii grabbed her arm to pull her back, even as the Black Knight laughed and laughed._

" _NO! I love him, I-I can't-Tael!" her anguish only increased "No…auggah"_

" _That is what you left, mage-and that cruelty is what the Scourge wants in a man" she removed the helmet and it was Mavare-hair matted, twisted and evil, but her nonetheless…_

" _Join us, and all you want will be yours" Mavare said seductively, removing her top and tossing it aside._

" _Are you really going to let the Scourge win?" Gimlii said, standing right next to him "You would really throw yourself to the very people who made yer mom and dad vicious, mindless, monsters?"_

 _Mavare cupped her breasts imploringly, extending one hand to Taelus…_

" _I thought you had more guts, boy" he shook his head._

Tael…

And the vision crinkled; Mavare looked distantly in disgust. Amyntastrasza walked past Taelus, her fists up and ready.

Tael, you must wake now-there is an evil assaulting your dreams…she said, preparing to charge.

" _I forgot that blasted dragon" Mavare took her sword out, ready to play._

No that wasn't Mavare…it only looked like her.

Tael…Amyna turned to look at him, her face stern but lovingly so. You must awaken, or we'll become servants to the Scourge, to the Lich King.

She's alive.

Taelus woke, sneaking a peek out the door. It still looked the same, as if the sun didn't exist.

"You're awake, then" the black knight said, her echoed voice audibly different than in his dreams.

"Here" he gave her the cloak reluctantly…he wanted to keep it. She put it on like nothing happened with it.

"It's not apparent, but it's actually morning" she walked up to him "we need to talk about your plans for Stratholme"

"You're not stopping me" he said firmly.

"I wasn't going to, that would be a waste of breath" she looked in the dead city's direction.

"You should know this is a rescue mission" he said.

"There was a person with that cursed stone, then?" she asked.

"Yes and her name is Mavare. I am unsure if she's still alive, but I have to try-I must know" he said.

"Plaguewood is infested with all kinds of terrors, and if you get past that…" she looked at him "Entering the City is one thing; leaving is quite another story. Our chances of success are very slim"

"You sound like you know what you're doing" he sighed, resigned to take her with him.

"I am a Death Knight after all" she turned and unsheathed her runeblade "We'll cross the terror, so stay right behind me, and make noise if you get snagged by the Scourge"

And with that she walked the most dangerous road in the Plaguelands, as if she did it every day. She slew the dead, as they passed them by, and ignored the desiccated houses and various Scourge buildings that dotted the plagued grounds. And the very ground was spongy, as if it was a giant mushroom; the trees were mushrooms, giant mushrooms in fact.

Taelus decided that she had to have been an elf; and she reminded him a little of Lilly, but she was a Paladin, not a Death Knight…whatever that was.

On and on this went, until they entered a fork of sorts.

"Stratholme is this way" she said, turning to him "Prepare yourself, human"

She walked down the path to the right, and Taelus quickly followed.

The outside of Stratholme was a shadow of its former self-the arches were crumbling and Taelus could smell smoke.

"This place burns for eternity" she said "As a result of Arthas' battle with the Dreadlord that commanded the Scourge, and his slaughtering of the people of Stratholme.

"Hey, you two!" a woman walked up to them, flanked by two skeletons "This is sovereign property of the Scourge. Turn back and I won't kill you"

"But you were the ones who told me to come here" Taelus moved past the Death Knight-inciting her to put her armored hand up to stop him.

"Then you are Taelus the Mage?" she looked at him "Yes you are…I recognize that handsome face anywhere-ahem, you and your companion are free to enter" they stepped aside.

Taelus was irked by that comment, and the woman winked at him. The Death Knight pointed her blade at the woman.

"Okay, sheesh-just go" and they crossed the bridge.

"What was that all about" Taelus asked, perplexed.

"She's lonely out here, and believes you'll be joining the Scourge as a Cult member" the Death Knight looked at him "I suppose that's the only invitation people receive to come here, it being a dead infested cesspool. You're not here to join the Scourge-

"No I'm not-but that's how I found out about Mavare being captured here. They told me to come here at Alterac" Taelus huffed, ready to proceed.

"You do realize this is probably a trap, then?" she asked him.

"I'm sure this is a trap" Taelus answered her "But I won't leave her to die like I did Lillia"

That incited a gasp out of the Death Knight, but Taelus didn't care what she's irked at. He proceeded to enter the city, for the first time since before the fall of Lordaeron.

" _It's nice to just walk like this" Lilly held his hand, as they walked to Aaren's Flowers. Of course he didn't tell her where they were going._

" _Tael?" she asked as they entered the shop._

" _I know it's corny, but I wanted to get you these" he paid for a few Stratholme Lillies._

" _Forget Corny, it's pretty bold" she teased._

" _You say that after what happened in Elder Square" he teased her back "Besides, they remind me of you-because you are a Lilly" he fingered her pointed ear as he put one in her blonde hair._

" _You know our ears are sensitive, right?" she wrinkled a little._

" _I think about it as you tickle my ribs with your magic fingers" he replied, chuckling._

 **Taelus**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Stratholme**

It was as she said…burning. Taelus walked down the canal to the King's Square and gasped. Undead of every variety were aimlessly walking the streets; the doors and windows were boarded up, and shrieks could be heard in the distance.

"There are people still alive in here?" he asked aghast.

"Banshees" his Death Knight companion looked with him, although there didn't appear to be a change of emotion in her voice.

"They sound so real" he whispered "Like they relive their torment everyday"

"That is a probable statement" she agreed.

"Any one of them could be Lilly" he said. She didn't answer that.

They prepared for battle, but there was no need; the undead parted as they walked.

"The gates just closed" Taelus said.

"That is to be expected" she said, sheathing her blade "This is a trap after all"

"Yes a trap" Taelus repeated, walking with her.

"Festival Lane or Market Row?" he asked.

"Market Row leads to Crusader Square-and the blasted Onslaught doesn't know friend from foe" she said "So the more logical choice would be Festival Lane"

"How would we even find her?" Taelus asked "All the buildings are boarded up"

"There are Scourge buildings in the City, built long after it became Scourge property" the Death Knight reached the gate to Festival Lane, which opened for her.

"So we search every building?" he asked.

"We're guests here, human. The very dead do not attack-which means they want us alive" she waved at the denizens, who appeared to neither know or care about them.

"Then I suppose we get started" Taelus sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two –Taelus**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Stratholme**

Festival Lane was just as sad as King's Square. Taelus passed Aaren's Flowers with a lump in his throat. It was Elder Square that really got him, though.

"It's still here" he said "The Chapel's still here"

"Something protects it from the Scourge" the Death Knight said "Or it'd be gone now" She walked up to it, putting her hand on it as if it was an old friend.

"I watched someone dear to me graduate here" Taelus said "What is it to you?"

"I was a Paladin once" she said "This was my shining moment" She walked to the gate on the left. Taelus followed reluctantly-the Chapel was a light in this darkness.

"We enter the Gauntlet, Human" she turned to him "You stick close to me, or you'll be a permanent resident-and I'll be obligated to hunt you down" The gate opened, to which a voice was heard:

"You've arrived Mage. Welcome to my personal backyard" it was male.

"Baron Rivendare" she hissed.

"You brought me a Knight of the Ebon Blade-fancy that" the voice continues "And one that I once worked with…she was the most powerful among us. I remember her taking out two Scarlet settlements…the bigger one took her a few hours if I recall"

"I make no excuses Bastard" she yelled.

"I don't want any, Ebon scum. Come to my personal fortress in Slaughter Square, and we'll talk like old friends, eh?" the echoed male fell silent.

"Slaughter Square?" Taelus asked.

"It's at the end of the Gauntlet" the Death Knight seethed.

"So you were once Scourge?" he asked.

"You expect me to get all mushy because I killed a few fools while a slave to the Hated Lich King?" she looked at him.

"No, I didn't rightly know that anyone could be freed" he said.

"You've never heard of the Forsaken?" she asked, and cocked her head.

"I never considered them Scourge" he replied. She looked at him long and hard, before turning forward.

The Gauntlet had three ziggurats; and a whole host of undead and Necromancers. Most of them sniggered and howled as they passed…mostly because the Death Knight was a female, and he was a mage. It then occurred to Taelus that he had never properly asked for her name.

"What do you call yourself?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" she looked at him, as they moved in front of a big wooden gate.

"I would rather know who it was that fights with me of their own volition" he said.

She paused, and drew her blade.

"We enter the end of the City, human" she said.

"My name is Taelus" he replied.

"I know it is" her voice hardened a little "My name would only distract you from your goal, so I will refrain. Survive Stratholme, and you'll have it"

That Irked Taelus a little, but he left it as it is.

Slaughter Square was garrisoned with Abominations of various proportionate sizes-and it stunk worse than the rest of the Plaguelands combined. There was only one thing of note, and that was a Slaughter House.

 **Taelus**

 **Stratholme: Slaughter Square**

It opened. This had to be where she is…Mav. A man exited and sighed.

"Father, the Traitor and the Mage are here" he yelled, and dragged a dead woman out.

"It's time to eat, mongrels" he said, bored. The woman had an Argent Crusade tabard on her.

"My wife has to be stronger than that" he muttered as the Abominations gathered around the corpse "Maybe the Scarlet bitch has more spirit" he sighed.

"You might as well come in" he left the door open.

"So he's a Death Knight as well" she murmured.

"You know him?" Taelus asked.

"He was once a Paladin and the Son of Baron Rivendare" she said "His name was Aurius Rivendare"

They entered the Slaughterhouse. There was faint crying, and laughing from someone. Taelus braced himself for whatever he might find.

There was only one room.

"Greetings Mage" the Baron was sitting on a table, stroking a woman's head. With a start he realized it was Mavare, and she was the one crying. Her blue hair was still in a ponytail, and she wore torn garments…Mav.

"I never struck you for the evil mastermind type, Rivendare" the Death Knight said.

"I'm not really, you know" he grinned "I'm more of just a mastermind-keeping this woman alive is a pain you know; considering the only thing available that wasn't plague infested was Carrion Grubs"

"I'm here, so you have to release her" Taelus said.

"Of course" Rivendare got up, and motioned for him to get her.

"That's a trap" the Death Knight told him, stopping his advance.

"You're no fun, you know that" Rivendare complained "What happened to not caring for your pitiful life?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean" she seethed.

"Your sentimentality-the reason you even helped this weakling…you would have never done that a year ago" the Baron became more serious.

"You were a powerhouse once, Lillia" he smiled.

Taelus grew rigid, his heart beating fast, as he turned to her. She scowled and threw off her helmet.

"You Son of a Bitch" she yelled.

"Lillia…Lilly?" Taelus fell to his knees "No…not this, anything but this"

"Oh, come on weakling" Aurius dropped the woman he was playing with, and turned to him "You must have known this was your fate"

"Lilly!" Taelus choked out that word.

"It's a lot to swallow, but she was a killing machine" the Baron picked Mavare by the ponytail "You see that, whore-she's Taelus' true heart. Now I want to see some tears" and there were tears.

"Ta-Tael…run" she said "It's a trap…" she sobbed.

Fire surrounded Taelus now.

"Put her down you bastard" he picked himself up, as the flames swirled and twirled.

"So that little revelation didn't break you; you're stronger than I thought" the Baron sighed.

"I did tell you that would be the case, Father" Aurius said "Can I kill the elf now?"

"You have that Abbendis girl, what's her name?" the Baron asked.

"It's Lynnia, you bastard" the Scarlet shrieked.

"And I want her as a wife…she seems to be the strongest out there, and you told me if I found one you approve of-

"Yes, yes. I know what I said" Rivendare scratched his head "Very well, we'll make her a Death Knight-take her to your Mother, and I'll make the arrangements"

Aurius knocked Abbendis out, and scooped her up.

"Give them hell for me, father" he left.

"Lilly, why didn't you tell me?" Taelus asked.

"I told you why already-now forget what you heard, we need to focus" Lillia said, brandishing her sword.

"I-I can't forget" Taelus said, the agony visible on his face "I left you to die-and yet here you are, helping me"

"And you think I shouldn't?" she turned to him "You think that I should have left you to your fate?"

"He said it himself" Taelus pointed to their enemy, who drew his own Runeblade.

"That's because she never stopped loving you, boy" Rivendare sniggered "And now you have two elves who deeply love you; I ask myself why? There's nothing special about you-you're no different from the many lust addled, power hungry fools I have under my command"

Taelus' eyes filled with tears.

"You still…love me?" He couldn't take it.

"Always" she whispered, and charged the Baron.

Lillia swung her blade against the Baron, hammering at him with such determination, that Taelus just sat and watched the exchange.

"Ahhhgh" she yelled and parried every blow.

"That's the Lillia I remember" Baron Rivendare attacked with the same vigor, as if the battle itself was the most important thing to him.

"You hardly knew me" she spat.

"I watched with pride as you slew crusader after crusader; looking for that pleasure…the same pleasure I See in your fighting. I looked with happiness as you broke in front of us, getting the release to the hunger you were denied…the orgasmic bliss you were in as Orbaz Bloodbane carried you to that tavern"

"NO!" she shrieked "That wasn't me, that was what you made me!" he parried her hammered blasts with such speed that men couldn't reach normally.

"That was what we dug out of you, but it was always there" the Baron laughed "It was always within you"

"Liar" she swore "I was a Holy Paladin! I was a Champion of the Light! I loved, I lived! You took that away, you made me into that monster-made me want to kill my mother-made me want to kill Tael…"

"You won't understand, not until he betrays you one last time-and here it is" The Baron pointed to Mavare "The druid there's pregnant with his child; your precious Tael took another woman"

Time seemed to stand still. Lillia looked at the Night Elf, as the Baron did, and even as Taelus did. Mavare's pregnant…with my child…

The fire erupted out of control, and in seconds the elf was in his arms.

"I know I betrayed Lillia, Baron" Taelus said "But that was in leaving her here to die, not in the actions I committed later"

"Deny it all you want, Mage" the Baron laughed "But it sounds like you left her for another woman"

"I-I" Taelus knew he was right, knew it hurt Lilly…but all this craziness encroached too fast; too sudden…

"Making excuses won't change what you did" Rivendare said,and was interrupted by Lillia's stranglehold.

"I've heard enough from you" she said, squeezing his neck just a little more "Tael, can you teleport?"

"Lilly, I'm sorry you got-

"Later!" she turned as the Baron's face was purple "Can you teleport out of here? I can guarantee your safety, but not all three of us"

"I'm bad at teleportation" truthfully that was the only magic he couldn't really do.

Baron Rivendare kicked her in the chest, sending her sprawled on the ground. He gasped, and shook his head.

"Didn't think I was going to survive that one" he laughed, and activated a death gate "I'll see you later Lillia, and maybe sooner than you think" And he was gone. Taelus ran to Lillia.

"I'm fine" she said, and picked herself up "He just kicked me in the chest is all" she clutched her chest and breathed; straightening out her armor as she did so.

"Lilly…" he tried to find the words to say.

"Later, Tael-we need to get out of here" The door of the Slaughterhouse opened, and undead rushed through.

"Break us an exit" she said, and tackled the incoming horde.

Taelus set Mavare down and used his fire to break a hole in the wall

"That will work; grab the girl and let's go" she yelled.

Taelus picked Mavare up (she was unconscious) and ran out of the Slaughterhouse. Lillia collapsed the wall and ran towards the canal. The gate was closing.

"We're not going to make it" she screamed, and Taelus grabbed her. He blinked to the other side, and let go of her hand.

Undead assaulted them from all around…this was the Gauntlet, after all.

"I'm having trouble believing that a weakling and his sluts beat Baron Rivendare himself" Aurius cried, from atop a building.

"I am no slut, human" Lillia stood defiantly "Come down here and meet my blade"

"There's no need, Ebon Scum" he raised his hands in prideful mocking "You are surrounded on all sides, and you're trying to save a pregnant woman…can't exactly use all hands on deck for that. You can't even use a Death Gate, because you'd be inviting the Scourge into Acherus; and the Lich King would praise me for leading that assault"

Taelus hated himself, for he knew the Rivendare was right; and even so he'd lose everything here to the Scourge…why did he think he could even break Mav out of this. And Lilly…his Lilly was here beside him, helping him rescue another woman with his unborn child…it was all his fault…it was too much.

Tael…do not give up… Amyntastrasza said.

Taelus blew up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three –Taelus**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: Stratholme**

Taelus got up. The undead in the area were in pieces. There was a cult of the damned person missing a torso and screaming his head off.

"You freak!" Aurius Rivendare got out of the ruins, and pushed a wall out of his way. It was a crater…where was Lilly and Mav!

A Fire elemental charged him and he destroyed it with his Runeblade.

"I will kill you!" he was stopped by another Fire Elemental, who was stronger than the previous one.

What happened? This was Stratholme…wasn't it? Yes it had to be, but the City was now more destroyed than before. Taelus knew one thing; he had to find them…Lilly and Mav.

"Augguh" Rivendare yelled, as he was set on fire.

"Lilly!" Taelus shouted "Mav!" He ran to a destroyed shop and peaked inside. Except for dust, it was as untouched as it was when the shop was last open for business. Well, that and the hole in the wall from the blast.

"Lilly!" he moaned "Mav!"

"Tael!" someone called and Taelus ran to the source. It was Lillia.

"I'm here" she said, and held out a hand. Taelus pulled her out, and she pulled Mavare out.

"She's fine, but I don't know about the baby" Lilly removed her broken armor, and re strapped her Runeblade to her back.

"That was some powerful magic, Tael…you could have killed us" she reserved the bulk of what he knew she wanted to say for later.

Taelus looked shocked and scared…he had done this, but how…?

Lillia picked Mavare up, and looked to Taelus.

"I'm ready, but I don't think I can fight-so I'll hold her" she motioned for them to venture ahead.

"I'm sorry, Lilly…for everything" he said, and walked forward.

The Gauntlet was destroyed; that much was clear…any remaining undead had exited right after the blast. Taelus heard fighting a few streets away.

"Is that the Scarlets?" he asked.

"It sounds like them; they have a base in Crusader Square" Lillia panted, and set Mavare down.

"I'm hurt" she said, clutching her side "I can't keep carrying her…an exit out of the city exists through Elder Square…you go ahead-

"I'm not leaving you, Lilly" Taelus yanked her up "You lean on me, and when we get far enough away from Stratholme-use your gate" He carried Mavare and had Lilly lean on him. Taelus entered Elder Square, and saw the fighting with the Scarlet Onslaught. All the undead had gone to join the defense against the Scarlets-so the way was clear.

"We're almost there" Taelus said. Lillia grunted. As they moved past the Chapel, Taelus was hit from the side.

"You don't get a happy ending-fool" it was Aurius. He Kicked Taelus several times to make sure he stayed down and grabbed Lillia.

"Don't you touch me, cretin" she yelled. He punched her in the stomach, around where she hurt. He disarmed her, careful to not touch the actual blade, and threw it on Mavare.

"Oww" Lilly moaned.

"I'm going to rape you, elf…and then I'm going to kill you. That fucking Mage can watch it" He took her Saronite Armor off as she tried kicking him away.

"That's not going to work" his burnt face touched her lips. And Taelus screamed.

Rivendare was thrown off by an Ice attack, and hit into the Chapel. Taelus took his robes off and covered Lillia, and then covered the doorway in Ice.

"Let me go…get me out of here now!" Aurius yelled, pounding on the door. Taelus ignored him, and went to the service entrance; holding Mavare and will Lillia leaning on him. It was locked.

"Looking for the Key?" It was a Scarlet commander.

"Grand…Crusader…Dathrohan" Lillia whispered.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you live" the Grand Crusader said, holding up the key "Your magic will be useful to me, and I find that will be much better than this old body"

Lillia was faster than he thought an elf could be, and stabbed the Grand Crusader in the gut.

"Ahhgh" she sucked in her breath in pain, but that should be it for the Grand Crusader…right?

"That's it, Death Knight?" Balnazzar asked

"No" Lillia moaned, and was kicked aside.

"Now drop that delectable thing, and let's get this over with" the Dreadlord laughed. Taleus tightened his hold on Mavare, and went to set her down.

"Wha- the Dreadlord lurched forward in pain

"You manipulated my mother, bastard" an echoed voice declared. It was Lynnia Abbendis…her eyes glowed like Lillia's.

"You're a Death Knight…but I saw you before…" Taelus stopped talking when he saw her face.

"Yes, Mage, you did. I was once Lynnia Abbendis…but when faced with the Baroness, you only have one choice. As it was, I was only freed when you shattered my Runeblade-in that explosion"

"Get that fucking weapon out of me" Balnazzar screamed.

"No, I think I'll dispel you for a while" and she cut off its head.

"I don't have a Runeblade…and my power quickly fades" she said "I want to join the Ebon Blade; I know what they are…please take me to them"

Lillia used her Runeblade to prop herself up.

"Get that key, Death Knight-and open that gate…before anymore Scarlets see targets in this city" she said, and limped over to Taelus.

Lynnia Abbendis did as was asked, and Taelus went through the gate; carrying Mavare and supporting Lillia. Once outside Stratholme, Lillia leaned against a tree.

"Collapse that entrance, Tael, and I'll open the Death Gate…it'll take a minute for it to dispel after I summon it" she almost fell from the pain "Hurry, I don't know how long I can stay conscious"

Taelus destroyed the Service Entrance with magic, and Lillia opened the gate. She collapsed.

"Lynnia, take Mavare, and go through that gate" Lynnia held the Night elf and went as asked.

Taelus picked up Lillia, and held her tight-the will to keep calm all but abandoned him.

"Lilly" he cried, as he walked through the gate…and it disappeared.

 **Taelus**

 **Acherus: The Ebon Hold**

Taelus was greeted by a Death Knight who was severely pissed by his intrusion. He was sure she would have killed him had it not been for him holding Lillia. As it was she had a helper, who was busy tending to Mavare and Lynnia Abbendis…and that helper was an Argent Crusader.

"The Night Elf is pregnant as Abbendis said" he told the Death Knight.

"Very Well, Medic. Inform Highlord Mograine and Commander Dawnbringer that we have some guests aboard Acherus, but that they're friendly. We don't need chaos right before we destroy Andorhal" she said.

"Yes commander" the Medic left.

"For your pleasure, human, I am Ebon Commander Marjhan. Now tell me who you are" Marjhan said.

"My name is Taelus" he replied, and sat down, cradling Lillia in his hands.

"Taelus" a man shouted. He looked up, and saw a figure that had to be the boss…he looked that badass.

"While I appreciate you saving my Commander; I'm not too keen on you holding her" he said, and waited.

"I'm not letting her go…not letting her go ever again" Taelus held her even tighter "This…is the worst pain" he cried.

"Dawnbringer, have that Medic check Lillia out…and the Mage as well" the man commanded "And would someone tell me if we're ready for this fight yet"

"Darion" Marjhan said "We have another guest" and she pointed to Lynnia Abbendis.

"Lynnia?" Mograine exclaimed "Y-You, what happened to you"

"I was forced into service by Rivendare; who wanted a physical wife" Abbendis said "Not long after, he freed me by his unusual magic" she pointed to Taelus "I have nowhere to go; my own mother would kill me if she saw me"

"You want to join us?" Mograine asked. She nodded, slumping to the ground.

"Please Darion…don't let me die like this" she said.

But Mograine had already come to that conclusion.

"See Master Siegesmith Corvus; he'll get you outfitted. Welcome to the Ebon Blade" he patted her on the back and turned to Taelus.

"She just needs some healing, most of which I did already" the medic said "There is nothing wrong with the mage"

"And I have news as well" Commander Dawnbringer said "Highlord Fordring is ready; our forces are bolstered by the Forsaken…and Sylvanas herself has joined us. With our force, and this Hold-we should be able to take Andorhal. There is a catch, though"

"And that is?" Mograine asked.

"I want Andorhal" a voice said.

"Sylvanas, what a pleasant surprise" Mograine moved to greet her. She was accompanied by three Death Knights.

"Indeed, Highlord. This is the second time I've been aboard the Ebon Hold, and I have found the height to be most liberating" Sylvanas looked at Taelus as she spoke.

"You are an oddity, Mage" Sylvanas said "What's your business with us?"

Tael just hugged Lillia tighter, his face painted with pain.

"You are no stranger to suffering, then?" she looked amused, but not pitying.

"Tael" Lillia stirred.

"I'm here" he said. She looked at him, and then got up. The robe fell off, revealing her underwear, and her pants…which was the only piece of armor she had left. She made no move to cover herself. She looked around, and stood to salute the Highlord.

"Sir, I seemed to have lost my armor" she said, clutching her Runeblade to her chest in salute.

"Yes you have, Death Knight. We're about to annihilate the Scourge of Andorhal-get to the Heart of Acherus, and tell Corvus you need armor" Mograine waved in a dismissal.

"You're not using the weapon?" Sylvanas asked.

"Oh I am" Mograine said "But we currently have a Mage aboard, who I am told is one powerful person. He may have better control than Lillia; and I want her on the front lines. She's one of my best Death Knights" He looked at Taelus, and motioned for him to get up.

"You ever fired a magical weapon, that is capable of worldwide destruction, before?" he asked Taelus.

"No, I haven't" he replied.

"You want to kill some Scourge?" Mograine asked.

"Yes" Taelus said.

"Good man. Lillia will show you where to go when she gets dressed for battle" the Highlord turned "Time to give those bastards a reason to be scared"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four –Taelus**

 **Western Plaguelands: Acherus-The Ebon Hold**

Taelus stood by Mavare, watching the medics work on her. He was torn, guilty, angry, and happy all at the same time. Mavare was alive, and she was with his child…and Lillia was alive; as a Death Knight fighting the Scourge. But both of them were his fault…Mavare being held prisoner, and Lillia forced to endure such evils. Taelus couldn't get past the fact that he was the reason for all that suffering.

Mavare opened her eyes.

"Tael…where are we?" she asked, disoriented.

"Don't try to get up" a medic said "We're still healing your little girl"

"H-How did you know?" he saw the tears stream down her face.

"We're in a fortress; high above the Plaguelands" Taelus sat and grabbed her hand "There's no safer place, or so I'm told"

"We have a child, Tael" she hiccupped "I'm so happy you rescued me…and that you found her" Mav shut her eyes and looked away.

Taelus' heart sunk even lower…she's hurt real bad by it. He was going to leave, but she grabbed his hand, and held it tight.

Despite it all; Taelus resolved to take responsibility-and he could start that by helping defeat the Scourge.

"Mav" he said.

She looked at him, crying softly, holding her swelled stomach.

"I have to go somewhere-I'll still be here" he said, as her crying got a little worse "I'm going to wield the weapon that destroys these bastards. I want you to stay safe, and away from that balcony…don't look at the battle-it involves things you would absolutely despise"

"Don't feel like you have t-to choose" she said through sobs "I'll be alright"

"Tael" Lillia said from behind, before he could respond "It's time"

Taelus squeezed her hand one last time, and got up to follow Lillia…who was already walking away. He caught up to her as she reached the portals to the top of Acherus. She adjusted her Runeblade on her new Armor and walked through like it was nothing. Now Taelus had to do that…with no previous experience or knowledge.

He fixed his robes and walked through like she did, and found himself on top the ebon Hold.

"This is where you'll use the weapon" Lillia said, gesturing to the middle of the roof. Taelus walked towards where he was supposed to be, and Lillia made for the exit.

"Wait" he said, arm outstretched. She turned.

"What is it, Tael?" she looked impatient.

"I…want you to stay awhile" he said, trying to find what he should say.

"I am needed on the battlefield" she made no move to continue, however.

"But you're not completely healed, are you?" he tried to keep her here.

"Pain is a part of a Death Knight's fight" she looked right at him "Whether physical or emotional; we fight until our last breath"

"So how do you get past that pain?" Taelus asked, deeply wanting the answer.

"Nothing we were; whether it was parents, lovers, farmers, barterers, slaves, or Nobles-matters to us anymore. The pain of memory, or the pain of injury-we use it to drive our blade for the one cause we know we must fight…the Undead Scourge" she smiled bitterly "I do not pretend to not know you are hurting badly, and right now I want nothing more than to comfort that pain-that's how much I love you. But I spent every waking moment for three years of my life in agony with that pain-to find out that you were safe somewhere else; ignorant to that pain-and with another…"

"Lilly I-

"Tael" she interrupted "I know you would ask my forgiveness, but I won't give you that-not until you forgive yourself. Not until you come to grips with the one who's really at fault"

"But I know who it is" Tael said.

"Then help me fight him!" she looked at him more intensely "Come with me to Northrend; that I may thrust my blade to his frozen heart-say you'll do that. Say you'll help drive the Scourge from the Plaguelands"

"But there's Mav and Amyntastrazsa-I can't abandon them" Taelus was caught between it all.

"Then you've made your choice" Lillia turned and walked away, ignoring Taelus' pleading.

Taelus fell to his knees; he couldn't choose-couldn't abandon one for the others. That was part of his pain.

"WHY?!" he screamed in agony "WHY MUST IT BE LIKE THIS?!"

"Life is always like that" Darion Mograine walked up to him, and offered his hand. Taelus took it.

"I was a fool" Taelus said "I should have stayed"

"And throw away that little life down below" Mograine shook his head "Lillia tells me you're not that kind of person"

"So she had time to tell you things?" Taelus rounded on him.

"There are many things that we as Death Knights cope with-you have to; to be neither living nor dead" Mograine barked a mirthless laugh "I relive my 'death' everyday-everyday my dad haunts me. You don't think it's different with her-she killed her own mother in cold blood"

Taelus was shocked to the core…Lilly loved her mother dearly.

"We pay for our past deeds every day Taelus; just as you pay for yours. The choice you need to make is whether to live with those deeds being unmistakably done; or have those deeds rule you. That is the difference between freedom and the Scourge" Mograine looked at Taelus-as if he needed to make that determination today.

"Arthas let his deeds and the deeds of his enemy rule him, am I right?" Taelus asked.

"You could say that; as you could say Arthas couldn't live as he was-so he exchanged the Light for what the Lich King is today" Mograine said "People out there would have you pity such things, just as people would have you pity us. Do not pity the dead, mage-pity the living that still can make that choice"

"So you're telling me that you live with your deeds ruling you?" Taelus asked, interested.

Mograine busted out laughing.

"We were once Scourge, Taelus" he chuckled "We suffer, with a purpose-just as the Hated Lich King suffers with a purpose. Our freedom is a farce; even if we should succeed-I believe what's driving us today is revenge. So yes, I'd say we are letting our deeds rule us-but that is an opinion. Are we dead? Can we still make a choice? Those questions may never be answered, even if I were to tell you my deeds could never be undone"

Taelus considered his words.

"The Forsaken everyday live with what they once were; and what they succumbed to, and indeed what they did under the banner of the Scourge-Sylvanas herself marched as a banshee to the very people she died protecting-just as I would not have you pity the dead, use what you know and ask the question I would have you ask…why did all this happen? What made them free? And are they a force for the betterment of Azeroth or a blight on the land, as your Alliance would have you believe. Do these live with their deeds? Or are they driven by them?" Mograine patted him on the back "Just think about that"

"And be ready for when I give the order" he said, before disappearing back into Acherus.

Taelus thought on the things presented to him, and understood that Mograine had a point. Things that happened happened-and now that it's done…he needs to just not do them again and seek forgiveness for the people he wronged.

"Greetings attackers of Acherus" a voice said in the wind, and Taelus could not ever forget his voice.

"I am Darkmaster Gandling, the leader of the good citizens of Andorhal. I just wanted to say hello before we get down to business" the Darkmaster's voice echoed strongly throughout the Plaguelands "I want you all to pick up your toys and leave-like good children. Can you do that for me?"

Taelus put his mana into his next words.

"Good Children you call us?" he yelled, and was quite surprised to hear his voice echo across the land "We are defending the honor you took from those people now slaving away in undeath"

"Is that you, Mage?" Gandling laughed "So you didn't like that I sent you packing with your tail between your legs and now bring Acherus back? I'm impressed you have that much pull in the Plaguelands"

"I've got greater surprises for you, bastard" Taelus yelled "And you'll pay for what you did to Gimlii"

"That Paladin had what was coming to him-I've been after him for years. So was that all you wish to tell me? Well, then I have a surprise for you. I know how that fortress works, thanks to my friendship with Kel'Thuzad, and I'm telling you that if you fire that weapon…well you'll be killing the attackers down below as well" Gandling's laugh was maniacal.

Taelus began channeling his energy, throwing it into the Hold's weapon. In seconds an intense blue surrounded the Plaguelands.

"Wait! What ar-

Taelus fired into Darrowmere Lake.

And a great noise was heard, as if something had collapsed.

"That's a warning shot, Gandling" Taelus' voice was loud and clear "I won't miss next time"

"MISS! You just destroyed my Scholomance!" Gandling's anger was like thunder.

"And you know my resolve" Taelus thundered right back "I can level this place in seconds. It looks like the Scourge will lose the West if this happens-and what would your boss say to that?"

"Kill them all I command you" the Darkmaster's command was clear "If he fire's he will destroy his friends on the ground…I want his head on a platter!"

Taelus was about to channel the weapon again.

"Stop, Mage" Mograine went over to him "When I gave you that spiel, it wasn't free reign to level the Plaguelands"

"I needed to show him what we're capable of" Taelus countered "I thought shooting in the lake would be a scare tactic-I didn't know it would destroy an entire Scourge Bastion"

"Yes well now I have to send a contingent to Caer Darrow, and secure it for the Ebon Blade-before Sylvanas gets an idea to send forsaken down there and retrieve the Scourge's work" Mograine complained.

"And what's the difference between Sylvanas and you?" Taelus asked.

"I don't need what I already have" Mograine walked to the edge of the Fortress "Stand by in case we need the weapon again…but there are Argent's down there and my own people as well-I don't want to be responsible for your stupidity"

"It's all up to Lillia now" Mograine said at last.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five –Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: Caer Darrow (Sholomance)**

Lillia arrived at the shores of the Island for the second time in so many days. She had already told the Highlord that the entrance wasn't here, but Mograine was insistent. The Forsaken had already sent some soldiers there, but with a little distraction, Lillia was able to ensure she got here first.

"Goodness, there's nothing here but rotting buildings" Lynnia Abbendis sighed in defeat.

"Well this would be one assignment I might have enjoyed in the Onslaught" Ebon Commander Marjhan said "At least it's peaceful"

"Your job is to keep this as a base for the Ebon Blade" Lillia told them "I'll provide the troops-unless the both of you are inept at controlling the undead"

"I think we should do fine with a few bone heads" Abbendis replied, kicking rocks off the dock.

"What did the Highlord ask you to do?" Marjhan asked.

"I have to fix Tael's mistake" Lillia replied coldly, and walked to the town.

"I thought you two were lovers?" Abbendis asked, curious.

"I think lovers implied they had done the deed" Marjhan walked behind both of them.

"And I don't think it's either of your business" Lillia huffed, inciting raised eyebrows.

"That means they're not lovers" Abbendis smiled at Marjhan.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Marjhan grinned back.

"Aggggh" Lillia thrust her blade in the ground, her anger evident. A small amount of undead were raised from the ground, and became Armored skeletons…led by a Ghoul.

"What the hell is the Ghoul for?" Abbendis asked.

"Maybe she made a mistake" Marjhan snickered.

"Me like women" it said, and touched Marjhan.

"Uggh, Slimy" she recoiled.

"I didn't make a mistake" Lillia's glare was icy "I just thought you needed some release; being bitches and all"

"We're not in heat" Abbendis said at the same time as Marjhan said "We're not bitches"

"Call me bony" Bony the Ghoul chased them to the fortress as the Armored Skeletons took up positions in the city, and put up Ebon Banners.

Lillia laughed hard, almost rolling.

"That was almost enough to keep my mind off him" she sighed.

"We'll get you for this, Lillia!" a voice in the distance yelled as the Ghoul laughed evilly. Lillia thought it was Marjhan's.

Now it was time to find that entrance.

Lillia thought about Taelus as she searched. Actually she thought a lot about Taelus since he walked in that Chapel dejected and half dead from lack of sleep. She had wanted so badly to reveal who she was, and to be in his embrace it hurt. But she knew he needed to be focused for Stratholme, and if she had done as she liked…he would have been dead.

As it was, Stratholme was a hard and evil place, full of memory and pain. And the revelation that he had impregnated another woman hurt her worse than those three years she had spent searching for him; before becoming a Death Knight.

That was supposed to be her…they were supposed to live that long and happy life she had always wanted.

Fate it seemed had other plans. Lillia supposed it was for the better; as she thought about it, Mavare gave him what she believed she could never give…a child.

And that was an ache she could never forgive the Hated Lich King for. He was alive, and that brought her a measure of peace greater than when she had overcome the mourning for his missing body. It still hurt too much…

" _But there's Mav and Amyntastrazsa-I can't abandon them"_ Tael had said.

'What about me' she had wanted to cry.

She felt abandoned, even though she saw the anguish on his face.

And then there was the conversation she had with the pregnant Night Elf:

 _She walked off the teleporter to the top, and went for the Hall of Command, where she would have requisitioned an Ebon Griffin for the site at Andorhal, just below the fortress._

" _There you are, I was looking for you" an Argent Medic said._

" _I am busy" she replied, walking away._

" _Mavare requested that she spoke with you. She's in the Arena that we're using as a Medical Center" the Medic looked apologetic._

" _Fine, I'll speak to her" she waved him away, and made for the Heart of Acherus._

 _Lillia walked to the Arena with trepidation, but nevertheless, humored the Night Elf._

" _You came" Mavare sat up, using a makeshift pillow as a prop up._

" _You look pretty far along" Lillia noted._

" _I was pretty flat a few weeks ago" Mavare laughed embarrassingly "He never knew. I had to speed her along to keep her safe…the Scourge wanted her dead and replaced by something more sinister"_

" _So get to the point, then" Lillia said._

 _Mavare swallowed._

" _I know he loves you; I see it in his eyes" she smiled sadly "Just please don't get hard with him…he suffered a lot over those years you were apart. And I think he saved me from my fate because he couldn't save you"_

 _Lillia said nothing to that, but she felt it in her heart._

" _What did he save you from?" she asked, detached._

" _I was a slave to a Tauren from Twilight's Hammer-they're a nasty bunch of corrupted people that serve the old gods" Mavare shook from the memory "He…used me a lot for sex; beat me…he tortured me to appease his evil masters. They were going to sacrifice me to Ragnaros; the Old God liked my appeal to the other members. He happened to be in Shadowforge City at the time…he was a treasure hunter of sorts for Baron Revilgaz. The amulet was in the other direction; but he saw what they were doing to me-the pain on my face…"_

 _Tael…_

" _I didn't know what he wanted from me, but I had assumed it was sex like everyone else-it wasn't until we were in Lakeshire, that he told me I was free. I wasn't going to be a slave any longer" Mavare cupped her swollen belly with her hands._

" _And so you stayed with him" Lillia surmised._

" _Where else was I going to go…everywhere I went I saw the hunger in their eyes" she shook her head "He was different…I had to convince him the first time, that it was okay…" her face grew red "There was a sadness, and I was able to see his dreams…they were all about you"_

" _Now why are you telling me this?" Lillia asked._

" _It wasn't until I slept in the same room as him that I was able to ease his nightmares. And when we shared a bed, his dreams were memories of you two as children; as he held me tight. I saw it then, as I see it now…my druid abilities allow me to see" She looked sad._

" _What were you seeing?" Lillia demanded._

" _Your souls were mated; despite the lack of physical intercourse…I was his first and only. You were his soul's mate" her tears hit the floor._

 _They were soul mates…_

" _Well that happens all the time" Lillia waved her hand "That doesn't mean it happens all the time"_

" _The human concept of Soul Mates and what I am saying are different Lillia" Mavare stated "Remember I can see things others can't; I am a Druid after all"_

" _Well I don't have time for such things" she said._

" _You're lying" Mavare's tears were numerous "I saw your soul leap for joy at my words"_

" _If it makes you feel any better" Lillia had heard quite enough "He chose you and that Dragon, over me. He couldn't abandon you, was what he said"_

" _So I travel with you" Mavare said._

" _I can't drag a pregnant woman all over the world-that's idiotic" Lillia turned at that incredulous statement._

" _You're forgetting I'm a Druid; I can shapeshift" Mavare said "And that frees you of competition and allows me to fight without hurting my unborn daughter"_

" _And how will that affect the girl?" Lillia asked._

" _You act as if you care about her" Mavare looked at Lillia._

" _You and she are his family. You saw to that when you allowed him to impregnate you" Lillia had contempt on her face "That makes you a priority in my book to keep safe"_

" _My magic will force me to shapeshift into my elf form to give birth, but otherwise the girl will grow inside me until it's time" Mavare said "I will make sure we're in a safe environment when that happens"_

 _Before Lillia could respond a voice boomed._

" _Greetings attackers of Acherus" a voice said in the wind, and Lillia thought she knew who it was._

" _I'm coming with you, Death Knight" Mavare said "When you and Tael go…so will I"_

" _I am Darkmaster Gandling, the leader of the good citizens of Andorhal. I just wanted to say hello before we get down to business" the Darkmaster's voice echoed strongly throughout the Plaguelands "I want you all to pick up your toys and leave-like good children. Can you do that for me?"_

" _Good Children?" Lillia thought._

"That's a door here" Lillia said, shaking her reminiscence "I didn't see it before when I was here" Granted that was to kill the bitch Janice Barov.

" _Why did you make me chase you here, bitch?" Lillia screamed "There's nothing here!"_

" _Because I thought it was funny, and you took the bait, like a good elf does" Janice appeared in front of Lillia, and looked up at the sky; there wasn't a ceiling to the great hall._

"All this memory is giving me a headache" she broke open the door, and walked down the stairs.

 **Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: Sholomance**

The Place was flooded. Lillia saw some of the water dripping from the ceiling as she slew some skeletons. The Reliquary was dry, and so was the Chamber of Summoning, but beyond that was full and filling of water from Darrowmere Lake.

Someone rose from the water.

"You ended my daughter, Death Knight" Lord Alexei Barov said, unsheathing his sword "For that you will pay"

"I plan to pay for many things" Lillia took her Runeblade and attacked Barov.

Blow after blow, they were matched.

"This is entertaining" Barov punched her in the gut, and she clutched her side "I didn't even hit you there"

"Ahhhgh" She attacked with vigor, though her side hurt badly. She pushed him in the water and used her ice power to freeze it.

She gathered strength as he broke the ice.

"That was cunning of you, elf" Barov laughed "I haven't had this much fun in what felt like an age"

"I'm glad you like it" she kicked and he dodged, pushing her in the water.

The ice encased her in the water, and she panicked because she found that she needed to breathe. She pounded on the Ice, and even used her blade…but it was no use.

She could see through the ice, Barov's malicious smile, and she pounded and pounded on the ice for naught.

If she needed to breathe, then she could actually die…and that didn't make any sense to her.

Tael…

A shockwave of sorts shook the whole complex, and a rock broke the ice. Lillia coughed out the water.

"I don't know why you didn't hold your breath, elf" Barov grinned and grabbed her neck-choking her "You could have done that for all eternity and your body would have endured. Shame I'm going to crush your neck…your frame looks so frail"

"Ahkg" Lillia clawed for air…but he was a Death Knight…and matched her strength…no…

A Runeblade suddenly protruded from his chest.

"What the" Barov stared at it, and fell…letting go of Lillia's neck in the process.

A very angry Abbendis kicked his corpse, and withdrew her blade.

"I'm going to kill you elf" she said "That damn Ghoul's got us running all over Caer Darrow; you don't even want to know what he's doing to Marjhan right now.

Lillia cradled her neck, coughing for air. Once she was okay, she grabbed her blade and sheathed it on her back.

"What's he doing to Marjhan?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Another boom hit their ears, and Lillia cocked her head slightly in irritation.

"I hope that's not Bony" Lillia said.

"That would be some ride if it was" Abbendis replied "That's Acherus firing"

Lillia grew tense.

"Why the hell's it firing?" she asked.

"Because of Garrentarr" Abbendis said "You've missed a lot, since you've been down here"

"And what's Garrentarr?" Lillia walked out of what's left of Sholomance and ran up the ruined fortress.

"That's Garrentarr" Abbendis exclaimed, and Lillia saw a Necropolis, half the size of Acherus over Gahrron's Withering.

"Why's it not fallen yet?" Lillia asked. She could faintly hear a woman's moans.

"Is that Marjhan?" she asked. Abbendis shook her head weirdly

"That's her, but you don't want to know" she said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six –Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: The Ebon Hold**

The Deathcharger never went so fast. Lillia brushed her wet, matted hair out of her face, as she rode; through the water and onto the land. She had to find out what was going on. Acherus fired another shot at Garrentarr, only for that shot to dissipate before it reached the Necropolis.

Nothing was supposed to trump Acherus…it was a top of the line Necropolis. The only good thing to come out of the situation was the fact that Garrentarr could not retaliate-like it was created to only be a shield. Something else is at work here.

Lillia saw an Ebon Knight at the edge of Andorhal, and rushed to meet him.

"I need that Griffin" she said as she got off her Deathcharger and it disappeared.

He relented and gave her the griffin which she used to enter Acherus.

"Glad your back, Lillia" Highlord Mograine was in the Hall of Command.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"Andorhal belongs to the Forsaken, it's just Taelus and Darkmaster Gandling toeing it out down there" he sifted through some recon notes.

"What!" Lillia reacted, and moved to go to him.

"The man'll be fine, stop your worrying" Mograine stopped her "Give me a sit-rep of Caer Darrow, and then we'll talk about Garrentarr"

"Sholomance is completely destroyed; only the Summoning Chamber and Reliquary are intact" Lillia said angrily "Caer Darrow is ours, and Abbendis and Marjhan are more than capable of keeping it that way"

And hopefully that area stays ambiguous forever…

"That'll keep the Forsaken from getting a hold of Scourge information; we don't need another Lich King" Mograine nodded "Now, about Garrentarr"

"With respect Highlord, I want to make sure Tael is okay" Lillia said.

"Highlord" an Ebon Knight interrupted "We've just confirmed Darkmaster Gandling has fled to Garrentarr"

"Very good Bloodrider, stand by for further orders" Mograine looked at Lillia "You happy now?"

She visibly sighed.

"Garrentarr's a fortress stationed above Gahrron's Withering" Mograine said "Outside of Plaguewood and the town of Corrin's Crossing; it's the last Scourge Bastion in the Plaguelands"

"Finally" Lillia said.

"Agreed, and the Cenarion Circle is working with the Argent Crusade about restoring the land" Mograine sighed "There may always be pockets of Scourge, however-as places like the Noxious Glade and Browman Mill survive as Scourge possessions, but hopefully not for long"

"So what's Garrentarr doing here?" Lillia asked.

"I believe Garrentarr's original purpose was to retake Stratholme" Mograine looked at Lillia "Your little mage has quite the punch, and his actions allowed the Onslaught to take the City"

"Let them burn in it for all I care" Lillia waved.

"Indeed. Why they want an eternally burning place is beyond me" Mograine chuckled "After seeing what happened to Andorhal; the Fortress moved here, and retook the one Farmstead"

"What's the purpose of that?" Lillia cocked her head.

"That remains to be seen. We've been able to establish that it can't attack except close range…and that's typical for most fortresses. Naxxramas and Acherus being the only exceptions" Mograine looked at Lillia.

"You want me to assault it on foot, don't you?" Lillia sighed.

"That's the plan. They have a teleporter on the ground, so it's safe to assume there's a purpose" Mograine said.

"What do the Argent's think of the plan?" Lillia asked.

"They have retreated to defend Hearthglen; as the Forsaken have done for Andorhal" Mograine looked at his notes.

"So I'll have free reign" Lillia surmised.

"Exactly" Mograine clapped her on the Shoulder "Suffer well sister, happy hunting"

"You too Highlord" Lillia saluted.

 **Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands**

Lillia walked off the pad to an Andorhal free of the Scourge. The Forsaken have already started to rebuild the place; burning the ruins and building foundations for their own interesting architecture. She saw Taelus talking with one of the Forsaken, like Humans and the Forsaken were friends. She swallowed her need to bury herself in his arms and unsheathed her blade. She used her anger and pain at the Lich King and drove her blade in the ground.

Scores of undead of every variety appeared at Lillia's behest. All the Forsaken and Taelus looked in shock at the army; but before anyone could say or do anything Lillia commanded loud and clear.

"IN THE NAME OF THE EBON BLADE I COMMAND YOU" her voice was heard throughout the city "MARCH TO GAHRRON'S WITHERING" An abomination placed her on its shoulders like it had done when she was a Death Knight of the Scourge.

Lillia was conscious of the open mouths of the Forsaken and Taelus' shock; but she shut her fears away-it was time to clear the west for good.

The army marched to Gahrron's Withering and on Lillia's orders, they attacked. She used the ensuing confusion to enter near the Plague Caldron, where she believed the Scourge command on the ground was likely to be.

The Plague Caldron was gone, replaced by a contraption built out of Saronite. The portal was not too far from that point.

The contraption started spinning and a Lich came out of it, surrounded by Steletal Reavers (these massive skeleton humanoids) and complete with an even bigger Skeleton…something Lillia only knew as a Bone Guard from books in Acherus.

"You're too late, Death Knight. The Master sends his regards" the Lich's skeletal voice only annoyed Lillia's ears.

"I'll stop you before anymore come out!" she seethed.

"You won't stop me before your mage is mine" the Lich sniggered, and pointed a hand at her "Kill the Death Knight-we'll drag her body back to the Lich King for reconditioning. It's time to end this rebellion in the Plaguelands"

Lillia braced herself for this undead group. She had never faced the like before. The Skeletal Reavers she could take…but that giant bone-

"I did not just go there" she put her hands to her temples.

"What's wrong?" The Lich mocked "You just realized your doomed?"

"No just a gag that has gone too far" Lillia wasn't even going to try to beat that bone guard.

"Abominations, to the front" she screamed "Kill those Reavers"

The Bone Guard moved to intercept, but Lillia sheathed her blade and jumped the Skeleton, using its ribs to climb up to the head.

"Nice of the elf to climb so high" The Bone Guard grabbed Lillia by the leg, and swung her around, trying very hard to take off her head.

"No, my pet, her body is much more useful with that pretty face attached. Aim for the back" the Lich laughed.

"Not if I can help it" Lillia managed to dodge the swipes of his giant axe, while she dangled upside down. She curved her body just right, so that her Runeblade fell out of its sheath, and she grabbed it as it fell. She swiped at the arm holding her, but to no avail-they were protected by a shadow barrier.

The soldiers she summoned were quickly dissipating…those Skeletal Reavers really were tough. And it didn't help that the Necropolis was providing the standard undead usually found in the Plaguelands as a supplement.

Now more elite Scourge warriors were coming out of that Saronite Contraption-and Lillia spared a glance at the Necropolis…it was providing the power to this device!

"Your fight is futile, Death Knight. Come and rejoin the embrace of the Scourge" the Lich cooed, arms stretched.

"Like I'd ever think about touching you" Lillia managed to kick the Giant Skeleton in the face, freeing herself.

The Lich Balked…surprised.

"This ends as it began, Lich" she screamed "It ends here"

She knocked the giant skeletal freak over, sealing it and the contraption in ice.

"You will never escape" the Lich retreated into the Necropolis.

Lillia followed through the Portal. The inside of the Necropolis was small, but it contained a healthy supply of undead, and Scourge war machines of various purposes. This really was intended as a backdrop for a Scourge invasion. Lillia slew the Scourge that got in her way, as she followed the echoes of the Lich's voice. There was only one floor, and Lillia saw what kept the Necropolis from Acherus' fire power.

It was a black crystal-similar to the ones found in ziggurats, and even in Acherus itself. Except that it provided an impenetrable defense against Acherus…and was probably the only one of its kind.

It must be destroyed.

Lillia took her blade and drove it into the Crystal, which was a bad idea.

"Agggugha" she cried as electricity went through her entire body. Lillia fell to her knees as the Necropolis started moving downward.

"You foolish Elf, what the fuck did you do?" the Lich cried as the Necropolis made for the ground, tilting forward in that capacity.

Lillia couldn't move; she just kept screaming, rigidly stuck to that spot. A huge boom was heard, just as the Lich moved behind her; and he and half of the Necropolis was vaporized. But Lillia couldn't care about anything…couldn't think…couldn't even cry. The pain was too much.

And with an intensity that astounded Lillia; the crystal blew up, as the fortress hit the ground. Lillia was thrown back…her mind came back into focus.

Corvus had outdone himself; her Deathbone armor was completely intact.

Lillia patted her chest, and moved her limbs to confirm she still had all her faculties.

"I know now not to just wave my blade at every problem" she said, and she ached when she got up. Remarkably she wasn't broken from that whole ordeal; physical or otherwise. She held her head, clearing the headache.

The farmstead was destroyed; and the rubble from the Scourge Necropolis (or what was left of it) destroyed the device…what was that from? Her guess was Northrend-but as usual it was just a guess.

Lillia walked back to Andorhal…too hurt to use her Deathcharger.

 **Lillia**

 **Western Plaguelands: Acherus-The Ebon Hold**

"What the hell was that, Darion?" Highlord Tirion Fordring looked agitated.

Lillia walked into the Hall of Command, and saw Fordring, Mograine, and the Dark Lady in the middle room.

"That was us taking out a Scourge Necropolis" Mograine scratched his head "The Lich King tried a half assed attempt to retake Andorhal"

"And you didn't see fit to save that Necropolis for use against the Lich King?" Sylvanas' usual iciness prevailed.

"That was a decision I made" Lillia walked up to them; and they all had their attention on her "And it wasn't a half assed approach. I just stopped a full blown invasion by ramming that fortress to the ground"

"And what was this 'full blown invasion'?" Sylvanas asked.

"It was a portal made out of Saronite; and it had a tier level undead force I've never seen with my own eyes?"

"How bad?" Mograine asked.

"They had Skeletal Reavers…and a Colossal Bone Guard" Both Sylvanas and Mograine paled, but Fordring was lost.

"What do they look like?" he asked. Mograine pulled out a book and showed a rough sketch.

"These were among the things the Blood Princes left when they went back to Northrend" he showed the pictures to Fordring.

"I've seen those; but never could put a name to them-you beat these things?" he asked her.

"My Abominations took out the Reavers" Lillia sighed "But only the fall of the Necropolis took out that guy" she pointed at the picture of the Bone Guard.

"So then it was warranted" Sylvanas looked tired, which was a feat for the undead.

"If Arthas were to unleash one of those things…" Highlord Fordring looked at Mograine "We may need to move forward with our plans sooner, old friend"

"Indeed" Mograine said "Plaguewood can wait; but we'll need Corrin's Crossing cleared before we can use the town as a backdrop for its invasion"

"We'll need a Harbor unimpeded by the Alliance or the Horde" Fordring said.

"We have the Enclave" Mograine said.

"That has a harbor?" Sylvanas asked.

"It's one of the reasons the Scarlet's want it back so much" Mograine laughed "It'll be a synch to get New Avalon operational again"

"Why did you insist on keeping the Enclave?" Sylvanas was curious.

"We are a blight on the land" Mograine sighed "Necessary now…but no one's going to want us around when our usefulness expires. What are we to do? Hold ourselves in Acherus forever? We need a place to call our own when no one wants us anymore"

Lillia shared his pain…of course she knew what the Enclave was for; but not everyone else understood it's use-even in Acherus.

"We have a few ships we can dock there" Fordring said at last…he understood just as well what Mograine wanted.

"Anyone that can sail to Stranglethorn Vale?" Mograine asked him.

"I could arrange it…but why?" Fordring asked.

"I have another mission for Lillia" Mograine said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven –Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: New Avalon (Ebon Enclave)**

It took a week to set up New Avalon; and even longer for the Scarlet Onslaught to allow the Argent Crusade through Tyr's Hand. The City of the Ebon Blade quickly became a place that the Hold's Knights could call home. Highlord Mograine even made plans to turn it into a City like Booty Bay; although that would take some time before those from the Alliance and the Horde would think that way.

Lillia didn't sit idle those two weeks. She got together with Taelus and Mavare, and even little Amyntastrasza and had a talk about many things.

There was an agreement among them both; her and Tael, which Mavare would tag along as a Moonkin. After Lillia heard what happened between Tael and Amyna, she had decided the Dragon Whelp would as well. Taelus introduced a Forsaken warlock named Argus; and while Lillia had her reservations, the Warlock assured them all that he was in it for the adventure and a counterbalance as he put it.

Lillia realized this; but Taelus had pretty much forgotten that his companions at this point were mostly women…even if one was dead (kind of), one was a Moonkin (she wasn't exactly sure what a Moonkin was) and one had talons and claws when she was pissed (another words, a Dragon). So Argus would serve as a bolstering-people would see it as odd that Taelus was surrounded by women, and Lillia would agree with them…if she didn't already understand why.

She agreed to all this, and in exchange, Taelus would be at her side from here on out…until the death of the Hated Lich King, and hopefully after as well.

There was a general consensus that a portion of time would be set aside to inform Aphrodite (another female acquaintance of Tael's) of Gimlii's apparent disappearance. He was her mentor…and a father to her, but Lillia couldn't bring herself to mourn the Paladin. She had Tael after all; and it would serve as fuel for when she drove her blade home…for when Arthas took his last breath.

As for Tael knowing another woman; that had brought upon a bit of anger from both Lillia and Mavare-until they saw Amyna burst into tears once more. Tael had to then explain why he even knew her at all, and at the same time comfort Amyna; she had liked the Paladin a lot.

The interesting thing about the Red Dragon Whelp; at least from Lillia's viewpoint, was that she couldn't speak audibly. The Moonkin Mavare (for she's been a Moonkin since the agreement-and despite that can still talk), explained that it was a mental block formed from the Dragomaw Clan. They had done terrible things to her and her hatch-mates…who were all fully grown Dragons thanks to the Dragomaw shamans and their dark magic. Amyna's resistance was because of the bond they share (her and Tael); and that was enigmatic for Lillia-ahem-and as a result of such a bond, the Orcs were forced to keep her caged, until she was grown enough to ride.

Taelus had saved her; inadvertently, but despite that, she had followed them to Alterac…where she had almost died from attacks by Ogres. It was her undying love for Tael-that opened the mental connection before the official seal of the bond (which was when he first touched her), and had allowed her and Tael's continued existence (to kill one is to kill the other, which Lillia found frightening).

Taelus explained that it was that connection they shared since birth that gave him his increased magical potential, and his affinity for the elements.

Lillia had indeed seen their connection when Taelus went back to Light's Hope Chapel. Not even a minute passed and she ran out of the Chapel and jumped into his arms. Her little tears and crying were cute looking; but what really got Lillia jumpy was when the little girl turned into a dragon the size of a big cat (like a tiger), and threw the mage on the ground. Her growls were in the beginning stages of menacing-but what Lillia actually found funny was Tael's small chuckling, attempting to placate such a beast…and at the same time trying to comfort her.

And during the two weeks they lived together (in the Scarlet inn at New Avalon); there were times when Lillia, Mavare, Argus, and Taelus were discussing things of either great importance or menial topics, that Taelus would stop…sometimes mid-sentence and look at Amyna. They would appear to be in deep conversation; and the other three (Mavare, Argus, and Lillia) would awkwardly try to wait for the conversation (Amyna's contribution to the talk; she was extremely intelligent) to end, or for Taelus to bring up what she talked or asked about, to truly continue.

She shook all that and walked out of the inn (the Highlord told her she could have wherever she wanted to call her own, and Lillia had picked the Scarlet Inn) in a special dress that Archmage Angela Dosantos had given to her. Why the Archmage gave the dress to her would become clear today…actually. The dress had magical properties, was actually very pretty (Taelus had commented that it brought out what Lillia truly is inside, behind the Death Knight mask as he called it) and she had taken to wearing it in place of her Deathbone armor. Its greatest power lied in the choker attached to the dress, which was a sleeveless dress. The choker in question served a dual purpose. It kept her dress up (as it was a sleeveless dress), and it hid her armor and Runeblade. If she pushed on the choker and said the 'magic words', she would instantly be wearing all her gear, and the choker. Doing the same thing allowed her to instantly be back in the dress. Dosantos told her that it was a magical storage type accessory she used to wear for parties at Stormwind and Dalaran.

Lillia felt that the dress was a great gift; but she had soon realized there was an alternate purpose to it.

She walked into the town hall of New Avalon; only to be told by Dread Commander Thalanor that Highlord Mograine was at Death's Breach; just below Acherus. Lillia walked out along with Commander Dawnbreaker; who was the Argent Crusader in charge of getting the Apple orchard and the small farm by the lighthouse ready and operational (The Ebon Hold gave the warning that the Farms in Havenshire were off limits, as there was the Plague Caldron that Highlord Mograine required to still be there. In fact, Havenshire was to be a Death Knight only settlement; and as a result Highlord Mograine rebuilt the gate leading into Havenshire and ordered it closed), and summoned her Deathcharger. Getting on a horse with a dress on was a pain…there was a chance that others could see her underwear, and it was uncomfortable, but she did it anyway. It was the fastest way through the Ebon Enclave.

Lillia reached Death's Breach within an hour.

"Lillia, it's time to talk about your next mission" Highlord Mograine waved her over.

"That's why I'm here, Highlord" she said.

"You seemed to fit in that dress beautifully, Archmage Dosantos really out done herself" Mograine examined her, before going back to his book "How's civilian life taking, Lillia?"

"It takes some getting used to, but I manage. The Scarlet Inn, being run by a Banshee and a Skeleton, has taken the Crusaders some courage in the beginning-but I employed the best I could summon, and her voice, coupled with the Skeleton's jokes" Lillia laughed "It's the best in Lordaeron; and they're an instant hit, although an Argent Cook actually does the cooking. I hope to run it myself someday…" she waited for him to put the book away.

"Your Inn is what's going to make New Avalon a hit, and after the entire Scourge is mopped up…" Mograine looked at her "I plan to have New Avalon be a staging point for re-entry: Horde and Alliance. The world won't be able to cast us aside after that"

"And my mission?" Lillia shook off the small talk.

"Ultimately it will be in the continent of Kalimdor; The Scourge are an active threat in the Barrens, south of Orgrimmar" Mograine sighed "You'll get the full details from Warchief Thrall himself. But you won't like the stops you'll be making"

"What do I have to do?" Lillia prepared for the worst.

"You'll be taking a ship from our harbor (that's King's Harbor) to Stranglethorn Vale. Eventually a ship will take you to Ratchet, in the Barrens-but before that the King of Stormwind's holding a Ball in honor of our retaking the Plaguelands"

"But what about Corrin's Crossing?" Lillia asked "Or Plaguewood, even?"

"Think of this as a vacation" Mograine smiled at her frustration.

"A vacation! With respect Highlord; my last two weeks were a vacation" Lillia exclaimed "So this is why I have this dress"

"Yes it is. I want you to be my eyes and ears. King Varian is the Alliance's counterpart to Warchief Thrall-and our Intel suggests the Scourge might make an attempt on his life"

"Why?" Lillia asked.

"Why not? The Lich King is pissed that his kingdom was taken from him, remember Arthas was Prince of Lordaeron, and his retribution might be swift. There is a rumor that he's getting ready to invade Stormwind and Orgrimmar; and if he succeeds, it will have a severe effect on our efforts at this point" Mograine huffed "We're all taking an active role in the fighting up at Northrend. The Argent Crusade has been fighting up there and here for over a year; since our release from the Hated Lich King. And I've just sent forces myself, to Icecrown"

Lillia was surprised, they are actually fighting up there.

"Send me to Northrend, then! I want to fight up there, I want to drive my blade through his cursed heart" her voice broke at that last part "Balls and feasts are for the Living-

"And you have Taelus, that Druid woman, and a Dragon; they are living, you know" Mograine looked at Lillia, and crossed his arms.

"You have a point Highlord…but you know how much I hate politics" Lillia sat in a chair.

"It's your chance to be with Taelus; didn't you once tell me that you wished for such a thing" he said, kindly.

"Yes but not when every two-bit slut that calls herself a lady is going to try to bed him, especially since everyone from here to probably Stormwind has heard his story. Those Crusaders keep no secrets, it's a wonder they haven't lost the war yet" Lillia complained.

"And I'm sure they know yours now as well; what happened at Stratholme went around so much that Thrall himself wants to meet the mage-I never even talked about him" Mograine laughed "I won't be surprised if similar circumstances happen to you, but that's why it has to be you. It hasn't escaped anyone's mind that two members of the Alliance were instrumental in the purging of the Plaguelands"

"But I'm not alliance or horde!" Lillia said.

"You're with Taelus; and he hasn't politically said he's neutral, even though he's friends with the Forsaken. You think its coincidence that Warlock wants to tag along; he might even be under orders from Sylvanas" Lillia had never thought of that.

"All this chaos to kill a traitor" she murmured.

"That's how it always works; and we must ensure we have the support of the Alliance and the Horde" Mograine said "Highlord Fordring's counting on them to destroy the Lich King"

It all rests with us doesn't it? Lillia thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight –Lillia**

 **Eastern Plaguelands: New Avalon**

Lillia walked in Scarlet Inn and went to an available table. She had the Bar tender (her skeleton) go and grab Tael and the others and waited for them to be seated.

Amyntastrasza sat in Tael's lap, to help accommodate the other two. Mav the Moonkin (as Lillia likes to refer to her as), and Argus also sat down.

The undead warlock wisely left his demon Succubus away from Lillia; she didn't like the feel of her, and that demon always drew everyone's attention if she's left to her own devices. Lillia counted herself among the victims as she more than once found herself almost in the Succubus' grasp. Argus bragged that she had never affected him; citing the reason for using her was the Banshee Queen's unusual praise when she had found herself in its grasp.

Lillia doubted that actually occurred, but wisely chose not to ask Sylvanas-in case of such a thing actually being true. She had heard of the Banshee Queen's wrath.

"We are beginning our journey today" Lillia spoke, trying her hardest not to appear annoyed "As soon as the ship docks at King's Harbor, we will leave New Avalon for Booty Bay. I'd wisely pack decent clothes if I were you; we'll be taking a detour in Stormwind"

Amyna cocked her head, as if she was trying to find Lillia's mood-which Lillia found curiously good of her.

"Now be good Scrape" Argus spoke up, before addressing Lillia "I have a question in that regard, Death Knight. It seems that regardless of my attire, the noble people of Stormwind won't find my presence a good thing…what do you suggest I do?"

"I suppose you could always jump in the Harbor; stay out of the way until it's over" Lillia smiled snidely "Or you could take your chances, and hope the guards will think you're with me"

"I don't think a Ball suits me either" Mavare cawed.

"I am also not really for it" Tael smiled sadly "I never learned how to dance"

"Who told you we were going to a ball?" Lillia arched an eyebrow.

"Amyna overheard a few Argent's talking" Tael said sheepishly.

"I swear the Crusaders will be the death of us" Lillia lamented.

"To be fair, we don't really need to go" Argus smiled "We could remain in Booty Bay…I know a few Goblins who would kill for some of my wares" he smiled deviously.

"Oh no you don't" Lillia said "You're not really leaving me to go by myself!"

Amyna held up a hand.

"She said she wants to go with you" Tael scratched his head.

"I'd be willing to go, if I could be a Night Elf" Mavare said.

"As long as I'm not in pieces by the time we're done" Argus sighed.

"If you want me to go, I'll do it" Tael looked apologetic.

Lillia sighed. She realized they were doing this for her, and that none of them had wanted to go, but nevertheless she privily thanked them for this sacrifice.

"To be honest with you all, I'm not keen on it either" Lillia said "I was asked by Highlord Mograine; as he has to finish up here, before going to Northrend. And this is just a detour, we still have to go to Kalimdor"

"To do what?" Argus asked.

"To defeat the Scourge there" Lillia said.

 **Lillia**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: Booty Bay**

The ride down the coast was peaceful to an extent. Lillia suddenly remembered why she hated sailing. She honestly didn't think a Death Knight could get sick; until a day into the journey. She was extremely glad when they docked at Stranglethorn. Well, she was until Baron Revilgaz.

"Hey, Wiz! Glad you're still alive" the Baron shook Tael's hand.

"Hello Baron, you look well" Taelus sighed.

"And who are all these lovelies?" Revilgaz smiled cheaply at Lillia, Amyntastrasza, and Scrape the Succubus "I thought you set out to find that blue haired elf?"

"Mav's with me" Tael gestured to Mavare, the Moonkin.

"So you set out to rescue one damsel; and come back with four" he shook his head "Did you at least find the Stone of the Tides?"

The atmosphere went to ice after that. Lillia was pissed.

"It was you? You were the reason I traipsed all over the Plaguelands?" she grabbed the goblin by the shirt. And he kissed her full in the mouth. She punched him in the face.

"Yep, that was me" he said, recovering "I was going to add it to my collection of dangerous, priceless artifacts"

"You disgusting piece of-" Lillia was interrupted by Tael's hand.

"If you ever touch her again, Baron" he got pretty quiet, but everyone heard him "I'll make sure you never touch anyone again. I'm sure you heard stories of my prowess?"

"Y-yes I have…Wiz" he sounded scared, but Lillia could smell his fear.

"I never tolerated anyone touching Mav, without her permission-and I'll do the same with Lilly" Tael patted him in the cheek…and he grew surprised.

"You mean she's-she's your Lilly?" he stared at her wide-eyed for the first time "Wiz I-I didn't know"

"On an entirely unrelated matter" Argus stepped forward "We are-er-traveling to the good City of Stormwind for a Ball…could you kindly tell us where we go to get there. I'm Argus the Spellseal by the way"

"A-A-A-ARGUS!" the Baron looked like he was going to piss his pants. Judging by Tael's look, Revilgaz doesn't get this scared ever…so who is Argus?

"Oh come now" Argus dropped a knee "It's been what? Three years, three and a half maybe…and goodness look at you" he chuckled.

"Y-Y-YES! OF COURSE-I-I GOT A SPECIAL SHIP…IT'LL TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO GOLDSHIRE. OH FLEET MASTER SEAHORN!" the Baron ran to the tauren and ordered his flag ship at the ready.

"You are about a day early to leave for that ball, Sir" Seahorn said.

"A-A-A-ARGUS!" he squeaked. The Fleet Master jumped so high, and turned-eyes bright.

"A-A-A-ARGUS! S-S-SO HAPPY T-TO SEE Y-Y-YOU AGAIN" he bowed once and ran off to do the Baron's bidding-his tail between his legs.

Lillia looked at Argus with new interest, as they followed a now bumbling Baron; it seems that many people in Booty Bay shared their fear.

" _We could remain in Booty Bay…I know a few Goblins who would kill for some of my wares"_ He had said that.

Just who was Tael's friend?

"While this is funny in a very morbid way…what did you do to these people for them to treat you so-strange?" Tael asked, amazed.

The Warlock had his face hidden by his…thing, whatever it was (reminiscent of Valanar's), but Lillia could swear he was smiling.

"Hmm, well…let's just say there was an incident, a few years ago. It's kind of the real reason I have Scrape here with me" Scrape just snickered seductively "I like you a lot Taelus…as a friend, so I'll spare the details. Let's just say I was married once, and she was taken by the Scourge same as me…and like me she was free. You seem to love your companions quite a lot; how would you like it if some snot nosed human took Amyntastrasza, bound her and threw her in the sea?"

Lillia stopped, and so did just about everyone else.

"I-I would not like that at all" Tael finally said, shaking.

"Neither did I" the Warlock replied.

And silence filled the docks of Booty Bay.

 **Lillia**

 **Elwynn Forest: Goldshire**

Lion's Pride Inn was very welcoming, despite the small town of Goldshire's lack of trust in strangers. The Defias Brotherhood attacks the town almost regularly, which scares people from really staying. It goes without saying that if someone very powerful drops off a group of people; generally they are treated better.

Lillia wanted to thank the Warlock, especially for his last comment that really meant something:

" _Remember Revilgaz-it was just me and Taelus, the other four were never here" The Warlock had chuckled._

As it was, they were able to get a room with two beds.

After some discussion, Tael and Argus decided to give Mavare one, and Lillia and Amyntastrasza the other. While Lillia couldn't fault them for being gentlemen; she was quite irked that they spent the night out in the rain…that was going too far.

But she quickly forgot to be mad, after Amyna snuggled against her to sleep, not bothered by her cold body temperature. In fact, the dragon was warm to the touch, hot but not unbearably so.

Mavare shapeshifted to her elf form, as being a Moonkin would have destroyed the bed. She appeared flushed a little, but not sickly so, and her swollen belly wasn't unbearably big yet.

The one thing she couldn't get past was that damn succubus; and she knew the Warlock was being funny with her sleeping here…except she just stood there, a seductive smile on her face, and watched the door.

She didn't make a sound and that bothered Lillia more.

The morning was a disaster.

There were strangers in the room, and Lillia found she couldn't move. Paralysis!

"How do we do this?" a man said.

"I figured there would be two women…not four, and one's been knocked up" the other whispered.

"Then I get half and you get the other half-find their valuables…and if you got time" evil chuckling.

If she ever got out of this…those men were dead.

And the door opened.

"-and so I said to the guy, are you going to let me have that apple or what. His reply was; what does a bonehead need with an apple? And of course I was very understanding-" the warlock stopped.

"We must have the wrong room, Tael?" he said.

"This has to be it; there are only three rooms in the whole place!" Tael responded.

"Well we can check another room; sorry to bother you gentlemen" and the door closed.

"They had the right room, but we blocked the way…what a bunch of losers" the first one sniggered.

"Hey, I think these are elves" the other one said.

"Then we're definitely going to-" the door opened again.

"You guys see three girls and a demon?" Taelus asked.

"Four girls, Tael…Scrape's still a girl" the warlock said in the background.

"Uh, yeah fine. So you see where they might have gone?" Tael asked.

"Hey, aren't you bonded to one? That little dragon whelp?" Argus asked.

"D-D-D-ragons?" one of the idiots protested.

"Yes, but my senses are telling me she's here…except these two guys are…here…" Taelus fell silent.

And the room became very cold…as frost formed on the walls.

"You guys have ten seconds to leave this room, before you become Ice" Taelus was very quiet.

"W-what the hell are you?" one ran out but the other stayed.

"I'll be right back, Tael. I got a guy that needs some advice about sneaking into people's rooms" the Warlock was just as quiet.

The stupid one went for his dagger, before he was a block of ice.

"That's the last time I sleep in the rain" Tael said quietly "I'm such an idiot"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Lillia**

 **Elwynn Forest: Mirror Lake Orchard**

The Inn owners were very apologetic, wishing that nothing had happened to their guests. They did say this was going on for quite some time, and with the many problems Stormwind has faced, it was unlikely the Defias culprits would ever stop.

That didn't sit well with Lillia; those bastards almost used her for their base desires, and she shuddered at what they might have done to little Amyntastrasza. So when Taelus and Argus announced their intentions of using the day (as the Party wasn't until nighttime) hunting these bastards, Lillia told them she was tagging along.

In theory the Defias Brotherhood was supposed to be a vigilante-like force that would steal from the rich and give to the poor…to each his own, and that's how Lillia would have left it.

She clenched her fists in anger.

That's not what she witnessed. The Brotherhood stole from Farmers and townsfolk; often leaving the Nobles to keep their own treasures, and they also stole dignity…pride…and purity.

The humans in Stormwind still believed such things; as did Lillia before becoming a Death Knight and it was her belief that that was how it should be.

The Brotherhood lacked honor, and took no responsibility for their debauchery and theft. And that was no different than the Scourge.

Supposedly their base was out of the Province of Westfall, and given the time, Lillia couldn't just hunt them all down…but she wished she did.

"Over here" Tael said.

Lillia ran to meet him, taking a knee just next to him.

"Where's Argus?" Lillia asked.

"He and Scrape went east of the Jasperlode Mine; that's the direction the assailant went in" Tael scratched his beard "We found the camp that usually attacks Goldshire"

"Then let's get them" Lillia said.

"Hold on" Tael said "There's a lot of them"

"So we can take them" she replied.

"Are you sure, Lilly?" Tael asked "I've seen you in battle and you're as radiant as always-"

That comment sent her heart a flutter.

"-but mindless undead is one thing, and these…people are another"

"I can take them regardless, Tael" she said "Remember, I'm a powerhouse"

"That is undeniable" Tael admitted "But I think we should try to get them to surrender, first"

"Think of all the stuff they've done!" Lillia said "What they were going to do to me-to Amyna and Mav!"

"And think about what all of the people would say, if they found out you slaughtered dozens of people without mercy-a people that have to see civil justice play out" Tael put his hand in hers.

Lillia wanted to do two things; one was hugging him so tightly, that need held her fiercely every day, though she had refrained for Mav's sake; and the other was to knock him out and kill these bastards herself.

Instead, she relented.

"We'll try it your way" she said, sheathing her Runeblade "But if they refuse…they're mine" she got up, and put him on his feet as she did so.

"That is all I'm asking" he smiled, his hands lingered in hers like they belonged there, before he walked toward the camp.

She tried it his way, but the howls and whistles thrown in her direction made her annoyed and tense. The Defias laughed at Tael's offer of surrender, and Lillia smiled her warm smile. She took out her Runeblade and ended their lives; and for a brief moment, her hunger and pleasure she had when she was in the service of the Lich King returned. It was the first time she slaughtered so many of the living since ending the Scarlet Crusade.

She looked at Tael after the carnage had ended, and the briefest of seconds showed her his horrified face. That was enough for her pain to emerge, however, the face was gone, replaced by the grim understanding that she did what needed to be done. He went up to her, and put an arm around her back, which caused her pain to ease.

"At least we gave them an option" he said "And to their credit, not one cried for mercy"

"They knew no quarter would be given" she responded, sheathing her blade "It was necessary, and sadly satisfying"

He used fire and burned the whole field.

"I'm sorry for placing the burden on you alone, Lilly" he replied "But I'm glad…you're okay"

Lillia let it go, but she knew she wouldn't be okay until the Scourge were gone…and peace is restored to the Plaguelands.

They returned to the Inn, to find a bouncing happy Amyna and an equally agreeable Moonkin. Mav had been entertaining the Dragon Whelp, while they searched for the Brotherhood's camp.

 **Lillia**

 **Elwynn Forest: Stormwind City**

They still had some time to kill, and Amyna wanted to see the city. Mav suggested they go to the park, which set Tael at ease…there was something in Stormwind City that had him irked, and he looked like he really didn't want to go into the city ever again.

So to the park they went; Lillia was wearing her dress she knew she'd have to wear, and the park was no place for armor and weapons. Mav, for her part was the center of attention. The Night Elves revere the Moonkin as Elune's protectors and such…and to see a Druid of her ability was exciting for them. All the Night Elves knew what Amyna was and were very respectful…almost protective of her to many of the humans who heard there was a dragon in the park. To everyone's credit, she wasn't taken away as a threat.

Lillia watched this, and felt somewhat happy inside, like this was the calm before the storm. She looked at Tael and he looked at her, and he surprised her by taking her hand…and they held hands until the excursion in the park was over.

They were walking out of the park when it happened.

"Taelus!" a few people walked menacingly towards him.

Taelus didn't change outwardly, but he squeezed her hand before letting go.

"High Sorcerer Andromath requests your presence" one said. The other just looked at Tael's companions.

"I have nothing to say to any of you" Tael looked at them.

"He insists" was the reply.

"Tael" Mav (in elf form) walked up to him "You should at least see what he has to say"

"What he has to say, more or less, has everything to do with you all, and not me" Tael said "He always was a jealous prick…as I'm sure his apprentices are as well"

"Curiosity does bespell people as well Taelus" the other one said, and smiled "He doesn't care how you managed to ensnare your companions; as I'm sure you must understand. However, there is talk that an undead warlock has walked passed our barriers and a Red Dragon has as well. The heathen spell caster will be found, but surely you must know that someone with authority given by Dalaran itself can't pass up the chance at studying a dragon"

Lillia balked. Did they honestly think Tael would give Amyna up, or that she would even if he did?

"Now this is interesting" a voice was heard shortly before a small boom, and Argus appeared "Heathen spellcaster am I? Andromath isn't so stupid as to confuse me with anyone else" he chuckled.

"You" the first one said, and pulled out his wand "Are coming with us"

"And the Dragon is as well, whoever it is" the other pointed his wand at Mavare.

"The funny thing that I see is you two giving orders" Argus remained where he was "When you have no idea who you're dealing with. But I'll indulge your _High Sorcerer_ a bit. Say I came with you, after knocking out my companions so you can take little Amyntastrasza. What does Andromath want with either of us?"

Lillia tensed. The warlock was joking, right? He wouldn't dare knock her out!

The other mages were just as tensed.

"You have no answer for me, do you?" Argus asked "It's just as well; he was after the same woman as I was, back in the day-he has no class-your Andromath. He hated me until the end for marrying such a beautiful and talented woman, when he thought she should be his. Doubtless he wants to keep the dragon whelp for himself; giving his delusions of grandeur another pedestal. And I'm sure he would take great pleasure in studying me, he had a fascination for the dead that I had just despised when I was alive"

Scrape appeared right next to them, and quickly enthralled them with her charms.

"My dear, I have some friends that I wish to escort to the Palace, as the Ball in question will start in a few hours. I'm sure they're just _dying_ to meet that entire political zoo that is the Alliance; so would you deliver these love struck fools to their master with this" and he handed her an envelope "I'll need you at my side when the whole Party starts so don't have too much fun with them"

Argus turned without waiting for a reply, and gestured his companions to follow him.

"I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'd betray my friends, Lillia" he said as they walked to Stormwind Keep.

 **Lillia**

 **Stormwind City: Stormwind Keep**

Lillia was impressed by Stormwind Keep, and even more so by the King of Stormwind himself. Varian Wrynn looked like the kind of man that fought in the lowest, deepest crevices of the world; like he didn't take any nonsense from anyone. He wasn't political, in other words.

That suited her just fine, as she wasn't interested in being political, preferring to get straight to the point. He did seem taken by surprise when Amyntastrasza gave him a hug…but considering what she was, and the fact that she didn't just do that with anyone, it was enough to put him in Lillia's good books.

Of course he and just about everyone else at the palace was very interested in her after they found out; which irked Tael to no end…but it did grant a very good boon.

The Dragon Whelp and her companions were given guest rooms, and treated as guests of the King himself, and that served as a message to back off from the various hounds looking to get in their good books.

Argus was even given amnesty, as long as he promised he wasn't here for the Horde-and the Warlock wasn't stupid enough to give them any reason to think he was.

Lillia, Mavare, and Amyntastrasza were given one room; at the three's request, and Taelus and the Warlock were given the room next door (also on request).

They changed into their party clothes (Lillia wore her dress like always) and met Tael and Argus in the Ball room.

Lillia liked Tael's outfit; she thought it suited him-and she knew she was being biased.

"If you keep staring at him, Death Knight, the other ladies will undoubtedly take much more notice in him" Argus chose to wear what he usually wore…which didn't surprise her in the least. It made him a target, however.

'You didn't have anything to wear?" Mavare asked, fiddling with her necklace Tael bought her a while ago.

"My dear Druid, would it matter if I wore dress robes for the occasion?" the Warlock seemed amused "There's no hiding my…condition. And as such, I would have far less moronic confrontations by the delusional Stormwind nobility; the ever cunning Night Elf leadership; the obnoxious dwarves…need I go on?"

"I suppose not" Mavare looked to the ground sad.

"Do not pity me, Mavare" the Warlock chuckled "I need not such sentiments, your concern is appreciated…but that is why I am forsaken"

Lillia did take a look at the people filling the room; there were the Stormwind lot, which King Varian was trying to placate…and some humans from other countries.

The Night Elves were led by a woman Lillia guessed had to be Tyrande Wisperwind. The Dwarves and Gnomes were here as well, and she even saw what she knew to be Draenei.

"Lilly" Tael said, excited "That's Jaina Proudmoore"

Lillia spared a glance, and saw a majestic Sorceress; like a magical celebrity. She smiled for Tael.

"Tael…would you like to dance with me?" she asked, hoping…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty – Lillia**

 **Stormwind Keep: Ball Room**

The King of Stormwind had talked to his audience a bit, telling them that the Plaguelands were free of the Scourge, and that he had other announcements later on…

But Lillia was light and melty, as she moved to the music with Tael…oh how she loved him. They were dancing, something she wouldn't even have considered but a month ago. It took him a bit to learn, and when he did-

She was so happy she kissed him, for the first time since before the fall of Lordaeron. He pulled her tight, and held her in his embrace…it was all worth it.

"You have tears in your eyes" he told her, wiping them away with his thumb.

"I'm so happy-even though it breaks Mav-I can't help it" she whispered.

"Your voice echoes beautifully tonight" he said, inciting a chuckle from her.

"Tael…my voice is always going to echo" she smiled. She looked in Mav's direction, a bit guilty, only to find her laughing…and Amyna laid against her shoulder. They were talking to Tyrande-well Mav was talking to Tyrande, but the Night Elf seemed to understand the dragon.

Argus was nowhere to be seen but that was expected; she never understood the Warlock's motives or intentions.

Jaina Proudmoore had walked up to Mav, Tyrande, and Amyna and seemed deep in conversation with them, and Lillia thought it was wonderful that those two were having a good time.

"I don't deserve you-or any of my friends-but what I want to say…" Tael seemed nervous, which Lillia always thought was cute.

"I…um" he stopped suddenly "Lillia, there was an alternate motive to us coming here, wasn't there?"

Lillia grew concerned immediately; this change in topic was unlike Tael.

"Lilly…I can't move" he was right…Lillia found herself rigid, unable to move at all. There was a reason…all the Alliance was in one place…in one place.

"NO!" she managed before a word was echoed throughout the room.

"Silence…" and there was silence. That voice was familiar.

"You fools are too trusting" Darkmaster Gandling said "Dark Shackle on the side!"

And all the room was split in two…men shackled on one side, women on the other. Dangled in the air…Lillia was one of them.

"Soon the Lich King will arrive, and the Alliance will fall today. And make no mistake…he brings an army the likes of which have never been seen outside the Plaguelands. You fools test the food and drink for the plague and any death related poisons, but completely miss my contraption" Darkmaster Gandling laughed "And I singlehandedly wiped out the Alliance…with the Horde to follow very soon"

No…not like this.

"NOT LIKE THIS YOU BASTARD" Lillia managed "I WON'T LET YOU"

"Ah yes, the Elven bitch" Gandling walked over to Lillia "And there are that mage's other companions as well. Taelus made me flee Andorhal, and will pay for it with this bitch right here"

"And I'm going to have to stop you right there, Gandling" a voice echoed strong throughout the Ball room. There was a boom and Argus of all people showed up.

"You see I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I might stop by for a quick drink…maybe even an apple or two" Argus removed his mask thing to an audible gasp from the Alliance.

"Yes I know I'm dead, thank you very much!" he said to the chained audience "Funny how the fucking Scourge comes in and strings up the entire Alliance hierarchy; but I'm the one everyone's incredulous about" he threw his mask on the ground.

"You are interrupting my shining moment Forsaken!" Gandling yelled.

"You were always on about being a showman, foolish human" Argus said "I was here for a bit, in the beginning-but something about the entire Alliance gathered here bothered me. Everyone else ate drank and was merry, but what do I need with such things? I decided to head back to my room, and could you blame me?" he gestured to himself "I'm not exactly dressed for a party"

"Who are you, exactly?" Darkmaster Gandling asked.

"You should remember, Gandling…I would if I was a part of murdering the entire Kingdom of Lordaeron" Argus actually scowled "I would remember if I acted like everyone's best friend and then turned on them at the commands of some dark master. You know and fear my name but you forgot I belong to it-I am Argus the Spellseal!"

Darkmaster Gandling took a step back.

"That's not possible, I ended you myself" he said, a bit frightened.

"Yes…pity that. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner had to sew me back together again, at the behest of my beloved wife. You remember Tarethra, the woman you fucked excessively over my mangled body" Argus took out the lights and replaced them just as fast.

"I-I ended you! I had her butcher your remains before I killed her myself" Gandling was white with fear and rage.

"The thing about warlocks, Gandling-if they become powerful enough…" Argus transformed into a Dreadlord, and in a deeper voice continued "They become impossible to destroy"

And suddenly Imps, voidwalkers, Felguards, and Felhunters were summoned in the room.

"Scrape, my dear-secure the palace from Scourge assault…and once that's done, break the binds of the Alliance-so that they might fight for their lives" Dreadlord Argus sighed "You know, I'll help these guys-and they'll still try to kill me afterwards. Such a pain…"

"The Lich King will be here at any moment, Forsaken-He'll still have his victory" Gandling declared "You can be a part of that! And he'll reward you greatly for your efforts"

"Yeah…I'm going to have to go with no" Dreadlord Argus answered "You see, Taelus is a good friend of mine…well I consider the Death Knight and the Druid friends as well-and who could forget about little Amyna" he waved his hand dismissively "You'll have to convince them in the next ten seconds-or I'll kill you with my staff Abracadaver. And nothing that souped up Death Knight does will make a shred of difference"

Dreadlord Argus looked at Taelus and then at Lillia, and Lillia knew he would kill that bastard…she was rooting for it.

"Kill him" she shouted.

And Darkmaster Gandling was no more.

"You seemed to break the silence spell very easily" Dreadlord Argus said, as she freed herself from her bonds.

"Yes I know, it comes with being a Death Knight" Lillia activated her Choker and was in her Deathbone armor. She fondled the strap of her Runeblade and turned to the Dreadlord "Any way of freeing the others-I could use their help in defending the city"

"I could attempt it by expelling my energy" Dreadlord Argus explained "But I'm not as powerful as Taelus, and something else is channeling their bonds. I could fail and you would lose a defender"

Lillia looked at the Alliance leaders all trying to free their bonds; all unable to talk.

"Some of the strongest in the world is in this room, and we'll need to protect them from the Hated Lich King" Lillia seethed "This was not how I wanted to spend my evening"

"You think I wanted to miss out on all those Apples?" Dreadlord Argus asked.

"Argus, if we get out of this free of the Lich King-I'll buy you a whole bushel" Lillia declared.

"Stormwind is now mine" a voice declared "Minions of the Scourge-your king demands retribution! Slay the Alliance!"

"It's him" she said "I will never forget that voice"

"And that means we're out of time" Argus said "I've been very busy with this…I was never very good at it" he spoke mostly to himself, but turned to the captive audience.

"Listen well, members of the _Great Alliance"_ Argus sighed "I will attempt a spell to free you…and I advise that you keep still. I'd ask you for acknowledgement, but seeing as you can't speak…"

He waved his hands to the ground.

"Lillia! Scrape! I have use for you two" Argus declared.

"What do you need" Lillia was just a tad worried, but brushed it off.

"You two will serve as a channel-eh, an anchor if you will. I'm attempting a summoning spell-it should dispel the dark magics gripping these people from movement. If it succeeds, most of my power will have drained; and I will need to drink a mana potion or the like" Argus started the spell "If it fails, I will still have access to the bulk of my powers. Don't worry; this has a ninety-nine percent chance of not hurting our erstwhile comrades…"

"And the one percent?" Lillia had to ask.

"We deprive the Lich King of the entire Alliance command-due to them all being thrown into the twisting nether for all eternity. On the bright side, he won't be able to call their souls to him" Argus concentrated on the spell, as explosions could be heard in the city.

Lillia sighed, biting back her quick rage…it was their only option. She looked at Tael, focusing on his intense gaze, as he looked back at her, Mav, Amyna, and even Argus. She looked at him, desperately trying to convey her love to him…and so soon from finding him, she might lose him again.

"AHHHHHGGGHH!" Argus suddenly yelled slowly bringing his pitch to even greater heights. The entire ball room emanated a green glow, and electricity was bouncing off the walls.

The roof was starting to collapse when the entire room was summoned to that one spot, and Argus (normal once again) sagged on his staff.

"I have done it" he chuckled.

"We are under attack!" King Varian shouted "Stormwind must not fall! To the City's defense" But before they could so much as grab a knife, the doors to the Ball room were torn open.

Scourge of every variety breached the doorway to the room.

"That's it" a noble shouted "We're undone"

Tael…

Lillia drew her weapon and charged.

"Agggh!" she cried a great war cry and slew undead after undead. For every one she slew, two more took her place.

But she did not let them pass.

"Think of something!" she screamed "I can hold them all, but the bastards are bombarding the City"

"Cadavers!" Argus drove his staff in the ground, and a small group of putrid undead surrounded him "I give you leave! Attack the Scourge-my Demons have fallen!" And the abominable things attacked the dead with her.

"They've breached the Balcony!" Taelus shouted.

"Damn, we were fools to not bring our weapons" Tyrande yelled.

"I can help" Jaina said "Taelus, we can combine our magic"

"Understood…I'm glad I can fight with the Great Proudmoore" he responded.

"You can be glad later" Argus said "We have Druids, priestesses, mages, warriors-we even have a Death Knight. These vermin are nothing, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed, the Warlock speaks the truth" Varian said "While our Ebon Knight keeps them busy; we'll charge the balcony. It'll be the fastest way out of the keep and into the city"

Lillia heard all this, and with a gladness she felt deep within, she fought all the harder.

"Healers to the back!" Varian commanded "That includes Druids and Priests; I need Paladins at the forward line, even without a weapon you should hold the dead. Jaina, you and the other Mages will provide the firepower we need to get to the Armory at SI:7. Warlock" Varian looked at Argus "As soon as you get a potion, you will join the mages in the fight-"

"Actually, your Highness" Argus interrupted, causing many a gasp of incredulity "I will be taking care of those three Necropoli hovering above Stormwind, as I am probably the only one capable…outside of maybe our Death Knight. I'm sure you've realized where the bulk of the dead came from-well the really rotten ones anyway"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So be it"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One – Taelus**

 **Elwynn Forest: Stormwind City**

"Healers to the back!" the king commanded "That includes Druids and Priests; I need Paladins at the forward line, even without a weapon you should hold the dead. Jaina, you and the other Mages will provide the firepower we need to get to the Armory at SI:7. Warlock" he looked at Argus "As soon as you get a potion, you will join the mages in the fight-"

"Actually, your Highness" Argus interrupted "I will be taking care of those three Necropoli hovering above Stormwind, as I am probably the only one capable…outside of maybe our Death Knight. I'm sure you've realized where the bulk of the dead came from-well the really rotten ones anyway"

The King of Stormwind was silent…as if contemplating.

"So be it" he sighed.

The Scourge broke through the Balcony, and was held back by the Paladins present. They were led by Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker.

"Back, back you devils!" he said.

"But Sir! They aren't demons" one of the other Paladins said.

"Then back evil doers! Fear the might of the Light!" Grayson declared.

Is this guy for real?

"Get ready Taelus" Jaina Proudmoore readied her magic "Mages on my mark...Fire!" They decimated the dead; fireballs and frostbolts shattered their ranks.

"Move forward, our goal is to reach SI:7" the king commanded.

And so fifty or more people exited the Keep and made for the Old Town.

Taelus was loath to leave Lillia, but it went without saying that he really didn't need to worry. She was an army all on her own.

Screams could be heard, and fires dotted the landscape. Three large Necropoli occupied the space above Stormwind.

"Once we get to the command center; we will need to marshal forces. Do whatever you need to do warlock" King Varian looked at Argus, as they made for the center.

A woman bolted out of a door, and a ghoul chased her. Shadowbreaker dispatched it, and ordered the woman to safety.

"The stockade's on fire!" A man screamed as the prison exploded. More screams were heard, and evil maniacal laughter radiated everywhere.

"The streets are full of madness" Tyrande whispered. Taelus looked and realized the Night Elf leader was mere feet away…when seconds before she wasn't to be seen. Mavare was in Moonkin form, her brow set determinedly. And Amyntastrasza was…nowhere to be found.

"Amyna" Taelus called, and nothing answered "Amyna!" he searched the crowd, and by then most of the group looked around as well. Another fireball explosion attracted their attention, but it wasn't long before Taelus began searching the crowd. She wasn't answering his thoughts, where she was a constant presence since their bonding.

It made him feel empty.

"We need to keep moving" the king said.

"Tael" Jaina came over to him "We can look for her, but right now we need to get to SI:7"

"I won't" he said simply "If I leave her…"

He clutched his chest…she couldn't be gone. Taelus ran from the crowd, back in the direction of the palace.

Amyna was his dragon…his…she was the reason he survived that shade-thing that caused his nighmares-she was his light in the dark. And she was gone.

"Amyna!" he called, every street in the area could hear him, but she wasn't there. Even with the times he left her and traveled distances…like with Stratholme, he could sense her, he could-

The keep was on fire.

"Amyna" he charged in the building, where the staircase and the garden were already flaming hard "Amyna" he screamed, putting out the fires with his ice magic. All over the palace he searched; putting out the fires and burning the undead, but with no dragon in sight.

No…

He would not collapse right now, he needed to find her. Taelus steeled himself. If she were dead, he would be too, so it's safe to say that at least for now. Not that he cared about her for that reason; but it was a way to logically move forward-so he would not lose hope.

Taelus exited the still partially burning palace, opting to search the streets some more. If she was still in the area, he would find her.

"Are you stupid, human?" a voice called in the darkness.

Taelus turned and looked for its source…she was standing in the doorway of a desolate shop. It was Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elven people.

"I found him" she said, and another night elf appeared "Walking the streets alone, when the Scourge inhabit it so…reckless. If you die searching for your dragon, then it will make the whole endeavor useless. Besides, you have distressed one of my people, a companion of yours named Mavare" and a massive bear charged out of the building. She growled at Taelus, clearly angry…but he recognized her markings. So it was her.

"I'm sorry Mav, I wasn't thinking straight" he said softly. She growled, but walked over to him anyway. He ruffled her fur.

"At any rate, we're tracking where Amyntastrasza went" Tyrande said, as the destruction of Stormwind continued "I believe she was taken shortly after we escaped Stormwind Keep; but still alive nonetheless"

"Was it the Scourge?" Taelus asked.

Tyrande shook her head.

"I don't believe so, unless it was one of those cowards that serve the Scourge" she said.

Taelus thought about who it could have been…but he had a hunch that he knew.

"Then I think I know where to look High Priestess" he said.

 **Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: Magic Quarter**

Taelus hated this place, he always had, and he always would; But to see it like this…

It was a monstrous, decadent, Scourge bastion. As it was, one of the three Necropoli was in the air right above it. Scourge equipment; such as plague war machines, barrels, small caldrons, and a Ziggurat by the entrance to the park were all here…along with many undead mages and banshees. This was really starting to look like another Stratholme.

"Such a change for such short a time" Taelus said.

"And here I thought I killed all of them" High Sorcerer Andromath yelled, as the party closed in on the Wizard's Sanctum "I'm surprised you'd be back here, Taelus" He descended the ramp to the top of the tower, accompanied with…a woman Taelus thought would never be of the Scourge.

"It's nice to see you again, Taelus" Jennea Cannon smiled, snapping her fingers to alert a few banshees "I'm sure your companions remember Tannysa…a local herbalist. She's really sad right now-isn't that right Tannysa Shrillcryer"

The banshee screamed along with her sisters, which brought Tyrande and her guard to their knees. Taelus was strangely unaffected.

"It's that damn Death Knight's intervention" Andromath said "Very well, then I'll have Coldmage Malin deal with him" And a skeletal mage walked closer to Taelus.

The undead was once Archmage Malin…now reduced to this.

"I would have thought better of you, Andromath!" Taelus shouted to the two Cult members walking towards the Ziggurat.

"And I have no time to exchange words; I have a soon to be dead dragon to dissect" was the reply.

Taelus cried with all his might, and the resulting explosion destroyed many of the undead in the vicinity. Those with him were only saved by the molten armor he had put on them.

"You will not Andromath! Do you hear me?!" he was about to give chase when Coldmage Malin attacked, throwing fireballs left and right. Taelus dodged and returned fire, but with the Molten Armors on both of them it was impossible to do much damage.

The banshees (led by the broken Tannysa Shrillcryer) used their overwhelming power to hurt the night elves (including Mavare) with Taelus.

"Damn, these things are persistent" Taelus tried Flamestrike on the Banshees, but it seemed that Coldmage Malin was protecting them. He needed to switch tactics.

Taelus summoned Water Elementals, and commanded them to attack the Banshees. He kept dodging the flreballs as he did this, knowing the Coldmage's only concern was defeating and killing him. Even so, he was making little headway, and if this skeletal mage kept him occupied too long than Amyna-

"Die you bastard!" Taelus blinked and punched the thing in the face, and as it stumbed he held up his hand.

"I'm sorry Archmage" he used Arcane Missiles.

In about a minute of continuous blasting, Coldmage Malin fell at last. At almost the same time, the Banshees gave their loudest wailing and disappeared.

"I-it's over" Mavare sighed. She was an elf, and Taelus found her to be most vulnerable in this form, given the apparent lateness of her pregnancy.

"Indeed" Tyrande said, visibly sorrowful for the night elves forced into service "I would shift, Mavare, and leave in haste; that madman's going to dissect little Amyntastrasza"

And with haste they proceeded, dispatching the undead as they went, until they came to the Ziggurat.

"They must have went in there" Tyrande said "The rest of this place is unusable for many things"

"It's possible they have teleported back into the Wizard's Sanctum" Taelus suggested.

"Possible but unlikely-I'd consider it foolish, and I'd doubt the Lich King employs foolishness in his ranks" the High Priestess had a point.

"Going in there will probably be a trap" her guard said.

"Oh I'm sure it is" Tyrande agreed "But that arrogant human believed us taken care of, and wished to gloat-meaning he was probably honest in his gloating. And that means this evil structure most likely gives us an entrance into that floating Citadel"

"And I'd wager tomorrow's dinner that Amyna's up there" Taelus concluded.

"Then it's settled" Tyrande said "We go in and up"

 **Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: Scourge Necropolis**

As it turns out, the whole Ziggurat served as nothing more than an elaborate teleportation device to the Citadel above the Magic Quarter. And the Citadel in question was a small one floor Necropolis complete with Skeletal Mages and the like. They had found a woman in a cage upon entering the necropolis, which Taelus was all for saving.  
"What is your name, ma'am?" he asked her kindly.

"My…name…" she said, as if she almost forgot "My name…is Lady Falther'ess"

A Stormwind noble, no doubt-but her clothes were tattered and her face gaunt. She had suffered in the short time aboard this stronghold.

"My lady" Tyrande was just as kind "Have you seen where a little girl might have been taken?"

The woman's eyes brimmed with tears and pointed towards the opposite side of the place. She obviously saw them bring her, and Taelus was hopeful that they didn't do much harm to Amyna.

Between the four of them, the undead here posed little threat. Lady Falther'ess was escorted on top of Mavare, who was still a bear. They reached the other side of the place, only to find not Amyna or the two traitors, but a Lich.

"Greetings young mage, and denizens of Teldrassil" it said "I am Balzaphon"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-One – Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: Scourge Necropolis**

Back and forth they exchanged magical blows; in the most intense duel Taelus had ever been in. Mavare was banging against the barrier, but for naught, as it was clear the Lich only wanted to fight the mage. For his part, Taelus was holding his own against such a creature, frostbolt to frostbolt neither could gain on the other. And this was a fact Balzaphon seemed all too aware of.

"No wonder the master seems bent on recruiting you, you would be a very powerful Lich" he said jovially, as he fired a frostbolt.

"I don't really consider that a complement" Taelus returned fire.

"You should; as Liches we are leaders and the back bone of the Undead Scourge, surely you would be an Arch Lich" he nodded, seemingly happy.

"You seem less agitated" Taelus huffed.

"Oh, you can't kill me, even if you overpower me, and slay my corporeal form" he replied.

"That's just great then; since we seem evenly matched, why don't you tell me something" Taelus said.

"You want to know where the little elf-girl was taken, then?" Balzaphon asked.

"So you know?" Taelus stopped.

"Of course I know. She was taken to the top of the citadel" he said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Taelus asked, wary.

"Because I have a favor for you" Balzaphon said "I am among liches considered a weakling; truthfully the only reason I became a Lich was on Amal'thazad's recommendation. The Master's hold on me is tipping-simply as a result of my lack of power"

"And what's this favor of yours?" Taelus asked.

"Amal'thazad is among the Knights of the Ebon blade, and I'm told you know one of their number" Balzaphon sighed "I wish to join them, and continue my work under the Arch Lich. My lack of power is denoted by my phylactery, which is no bigger than a cup. But I cannot do so, unless you kill my corporeal body and retrieve it from my hiding place"

Taelus was stunned; this was obviously something he would never have thought a member of the Scourge to ask. It could be a trap, but given Balzaphon is willing to reveal such a thing, means that most likely it isn't a trap. Plus he is willing to be temporarily destroyed as a result.

"What say you?" he asked.

"We'll have to make this quick-tell me what I need to do" Taelus sighed.

"First you will need to kill me, and a well-placed burst of arcane energy should do this. My container is right above me, serving as a light. You would think that's very stupid of me, but I disguised it for that purpose-any raiders would ignore lights in favor of the Scourge they wish to kill" Balzaphon pointed at the light, and the Necropolis suddenly experienced a quake of sorts.

"We are assaulted by Infernos!" Balzaphon exclaimed "Hurry, you must kill me and save your little one"

Taelus was incredulous, but did as the Lich asked. Another shake of the Citadel occurred just as he put the cup-sized phylactery in his pack.

"We best be getting to her" the Lich said.

"Wait, you can still talk?" Taelus asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good Lich otherwise" he replied, wryly.

"What have you done with that container, it has the taint of the Scourge?" Tyrande was blunt.

"I cut a deal with the Lich; it seems he wants to join the Knights of the Ebon Blade" Taelus said.

"Hurry, we do not have much time!" the Lich cried "The portal is over towards the exit…just go up the stairs"

"Ain't that convenient" Taelus muttered as they went over to the portal.

Another shake and an Inferno appeared from the hole it just destroyed.

"The Necropolis is losing integrity!" the Lich exclaimed.

They went onto the top of the citadel, using the portal, to find something happening that Taelus did not expect.

"What the hell are those things?" he asked, perplexed, as they almost look like elves.

"They are called the Darkfallen-elite servants of the Lich King. Some consider them a tier above Liches; even as some consider Blood-Queen Lana'thel to be the queen of the Scourge" The Lich said this even as Jennea Cannon's neck was crushed in the one with the mask's hand.

"So much for loyalty in the Scourge" Taelus said.

"B-but we were promised-d" Andromath was thus killed, by the female looking elf.

"We are the San'layn" the one with the mask said "So we are ready, Balzaphon?"

"Ready for what, Prince Tenris Mirkblood?" the female asked.

"Lady Falther'ess, if you would" the Lich said.

The noblewoman jumped off of Mavare, and transformed into a banshee.

"Finally I get a body of my own" she shrieked.

"What the hell?" Taelus yelled, as his night elven companions readied their weapons.

"What indeed" Tyrande said "Does the Lich mean to betray us?"

"Not at all, lady elf-it's just that girl over there worships Tenris, but is still loyal to the Master" he said.

"What do you mean still loy-agggh" the female screamed as she was…possessed.

"Prince Tenris…why?" she asked "I-I gave every-akg" and then she stood.

"A Darkfallen Archmage" she said, and touched herself all over "I have a body back, once again. Not too bad a form, if I do say so myself"

"Falther'ess" the prince said "You can admire yourself later; the Lich King's bound to know that we betrayed him"

"As it stands, the Necropolis won't hold much longer" Balzaphon said.  
"How were you guys even able to break away, so close to the Lich King?" Tyrande asked, accusingly.

"I helped them, of course-each of us harbored feelings of being put aside from the bigger picture" the Lich stated "And I have the uncanny ability of mental persuasion, as taught to me by Amal'thazad"

"Never mind all that, where is my Amyna?" Taelus asked "I only agreed to this because of her"

Another Inferno hit, and the Necropolis lost complete integrity.

"W-we're going down!" the night elf said

"Argus!" Taelus yelled.

They straightway rammed into one of the other Necropoli-and both collapsed into the Dwarven Quarter. Taelus narrowly saved them with the most powerful ward he had ever conjured; and given the circumstances behind it, that was not a mean feat.

"Taelus" Prince Tenris said, getting up "We have to stop the assault of that Necropolis; that's where the girl went"

Taelus got right up…the last Necropolis was over the Stormwind Docks. And the clouds right above the city was a dark shade of green. Argus can't shoot that down.

"Amyna…" he whispered.

 **Taelus**

 **Elwynn Forest: Stormwind City**

The city was mostly on fire. It wasn't the demon kind that burns forever; nevertheless it looked like Stratholme without all the undead. Taelus and his irked companions ran through the decadent streets as fast as possible, to get to the docks and see about getting in the fortress.

The Argent Crusade had shown up sometime while they were in the other Necropoli; and were busy helping the Stormwind defense take back their city from the Scourge. Argus had wasted no time, and has started the assault on the last fortress, where they believed the Lich King resides currently.

Taelus had mixed feelings about that…he so wished that the Lich King was there, so as to be blown out of the sky…but at the same time little Amyna was up there. He clenched his fists-still he could not sense her, despite the time that has passed. What did they do for such an action to occur?

No one seemed curious about his companions, as if he ran with Tyrande Wisperwind and the San'layn every day. He obviously didn't trust them (the undead with him); least of all the Lich he carried currently, but thus far they had done naught but help them, going as far as to attack the Scourge themselves. Tyrande, for her own credit, had refrained from speaking much on their assistance, but was equally as wary of their new allies.

For the umpteenth time that night, Taelus wished Lillia was with him-she would know what to do, especially with the rebellious Scourge agents. And more than that, he wished she was there as a comfort, keeping him steady when his imagination would run wild with what they could be doing with Amyna.

"Lady Wisperwind" a woman ran up to them "It's good I found you, my soldiers have disappeared on me"

"High Priestess Laurena" Tyrande inclined her head "The battle goes well?"

"When the Crusade appeared, the battle turned in our favor, this is true-but we're still fighting a hard fight" Laurena said "So with all that being said…can I come with you?"

"And yet we pick up another person in this venture" the prince replied.

"Who're you?" Laurena asked.

"It's better that you do not know" he replied "Know this, however, we are going to assault that citadel in the sky, as your warlock won't be able to knock it down. And our human friend wants to save his dragon"

"The Citadel known as Zeramas can't be penetrated by Infernos" Laurena said "Though that hasn't stopped Argus from trying"

"Is there any way in?" Taelus asked.

"We haven't discovered the teleporter yet" she said.

"That's okay, we know where it is" the Prince said.

"Then, lead the way" Laurena gestured.

He took them to the Stockade…or what was left of it.

"It's in here, which is why this place blew up" the prince said "The Lich known as Scorn resides as its protector, but we have cleverly placed defectors in the keep to help us when the time is right"

"So this will get me to that thing?" Taelus asked "I don't want to go in there for nothing"

"I doubt they shut it, our contacts would have said otherwise"

"Then let's go" Taelus sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: Scourge Stockade**

The Stockade smelled of death and decay-and a bad smell at that. Taelus and the night elves with him were gagging, the smell was so bad.

"Here" Archmage Falther'ess sighed "I forgot the fumes of the dead can get to be too much for the living"

"The portal to Zeramas should be at the other end of this prison-turned garrison of the Scourge" Prince Tenris said "But be wary; all the prisoners are already dead"

"We should be able to hold our own" Tyrande said "If we can actually take over Zeramas, we might be able to repel this invasion"

"I'm afraid that's not that simple" Balzaphon said "This is only a part of the invasion force; the Blasted Lands, the Plaguelands, Lordaeron City, and Burning Steppes are also invasion targets"

"Why Burning Steppes?" Taelus asked "The other three make sense, but-"

"The Master wants access to the Dwarves" Falther'ess said "Blackrock Mountain is more of a threat than Ironforge"

"If we're done with the talking" Prince Tenris said "We should get to our destination quickly"

Taelus, Mavare, and Prince Tenris moved forward; followed by Tyrande, Archmage Falther'ess, and High Priestess Laurena. The Night Elf guard served as their eyes and ears at their back.

The halls of the Stockade were littered with blood, and the undead that were found were in the middle of rapid decay. Between the seven of them, the way was clear for an unexpected surprise.

A large skeleton sporting a bow rattled over to their position, and bowed to the Blood Prince.

"Lord Blackwood, so you are with us then?" the prince asked.

"I am; Revanchion and Sever stand with you as well. I have ordered their 'protection' of Scorn-and detoured the troops away from the main corridor" Lord Blackwood managed, and got up.

"Good, then. Is the Master in Zeramas?" Tenris asked.

"He is, along with two other prisoners-it seems he captured an Ebon Knight" Blackwood said.

Taelus stepped forward.

"Do you know who it was?" he said, intent on the answer.

"An elf-female I think" Blackwood said, and shrugged "Regardless, you will see when we get there"

"It works in our favor, I think" the Lich said "We wanted to join the Ebon Blade…what better way to demonstrate our resolve, and strike a blow against the master"

Taelus shook so bad, from anger, and his vestige became fiery.

"I am sick of the fucking Scourge doing whatever it wants" he whispered "This place will burn in fire and ice…and the Lich King with it"

Fire elementals appeared by the droves.

"Taelus" Mavare said, in elf form "Remember who you are!"

Ice elementals appeared as well.

"The Lich King wishes for Azeroth to burn" he continued "Let's give him what he desires"

The walls started to melt and freeze simultaneously, as flaming ice surrounded Taelus.

"Tael, please-I am here for you" Mavare said, and Falther'ess placed the rest in a barrier.

"Mavare, get him to stop before he destroys us all!" Tyrande said.

"Let the Lich King see his folly on Azeroth" Taelus' voice radiated throughout the stockade.

"You-you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Mavare asked, tears appearing in her eyes "You wouldn't hurt… her?"

Taelus appeared to not have heard Mav-he felt her at last.

Tael…don't lose hope…. Amyntastrasza said Lillia is with me…fighting the lost one-Arthas… She needs you…I need you…

Taelus calmed down enough to see Mavare; her arms littered with burns. She was crying, holding her stomach protectively.

"No…what have I done?" he embraced her "I'm sorry Mav-please…I'm sorry"

She returned it, fiercely, holding back her crying.

"I-I know you're angry" she said "You need to control yourself…or one day you may regret it"

"While all that was touching, I'm curious to see why Blood Prince Tenris and his Archmage whore are consorting with the enemy" a skeletal voice said.

Everyone turned. There was Scorn, complete with his 'guard' and a whole army of Scourge soldiers.

"I'm even more curious as to why you're all here" Scorn continued "But that is irrelevant-SLEEP!" he said before anyone can counter. Taelus fell unconscious.

 **Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: Zeramas**

Taelus was awakened by being thrown unceremoniously in front of a throne of sorts. Mavare was thrown next to him, and the soft cry she made as she clutched her stomach angered him even more. Tyrande whisperwind, High Priestess Laurena, and the elf guard were thrown close to them as well.

"So we have five insurgents to deal with…and that is to be expected. But for Blood Prince Tenris to be able to betray me, now that is something I must take care of first" that voice was a cold whisper of evil.

"You will do no such thing" that echoed voice which resonated with his heart.

Taelus looked up, and saw Lillia; leaning on her sword, one knee on the ground…but she still tried to rise.

"After all I have done…" the voice walked towards the balcony, revealing a limp Amyntastrasza "You still try to rise against me"

Taelus looked at that figure, so imposing and high held…it had to be him.

"I will rise and rise and keep fighting you, fucker-until I plunge my blade in your heart" Lillia screamed.

"That anger, that hatred…it served me once, it could be made to serve me again-bring me the Mage!" he commanded.

Taelus was grabbed from behind, and brought before the monster himself. He was thrown to his knees.

"You have been an annoyance, _Taelus"_ he said as he watched the battle from above "I will use your will to head my Scourge to new heights-you will be a Lich above my whole horde, on the same scale as Kel'thuzad and Lana'thel…this I promise"

"I won't serve you, monster" Taelus said.

"Death Knight, take up your blade and kill the night elves. Prove to me your _love_ for the Mage, and I will let him live" his voice was a whisper, but was pure ice.

"No, I defy you! I defy you with my last breath!" she shrieked.

"Such arrogance" he replied, and turned to Amyna. The monster picked her up by the neck and squeezed, her feet dangling in an attempt to get air "Kill the elves and I spare her life, Lillia"

"NO!" Taelus cried and ran up to stop him. He smacked the mage away, and pulled out his sword.

"You force my hand, woman…" he raised it even as Amyna tried prying her hands off his.

Taelus yelled, and an inferno of fire appeared and attacked the monster. He dropped the dragon. Taelus continued assaulting the monster, throwing waves of fire and fire elementals at him, keeping him busy even as the others attacked the Scourge guards. Mavare went over and secured Amyna, as High Priestess Laurena took care of the barrier keeping Blood Prince Tenris afloat between the floor and the ceiling.

"G-go…ungh" Lillia said, and brokenly stood up "Take the others to the second floor, Prince Tenris-akn" she sagged to the floor again "Secure this Necropolis; and I'll guara-ntee your admittance"

"Here then" Tenris replied "Take this potion, it should heal you enough"

Taelus focused on getting the monster close to the balcony, intending on pushing him off. He retaliated by throwing a force of Ice at him, and sending him to the floor.

"You will suffer for eternity in service, mage" the monster said, and was knocked back with a shadowbolt.

"Well now, this is a surprise" Argus said "The Dark Lady knew you would eventually show, Prince Arthas"

"Sylvanas" the monster whispered "even now you vex me…"

"The city is free of your kind, your highness" the warlock continued, even as he stepped forward.

"You will reap the reward of your defiance, Forsaken-even now my soldiers hold Lordaeron City…" the monster straightened "I will hold the Plaguelands again…"

"No, you won't…you only think you do" and he transformed into a Dreadlord "Unlike Illidan, I won't lose to you, your highness"

"Your words mean nothing" and the monster raised his sword to attack Dreadlord Argus, who had summoned a fel sword.

Taelus ran around the fighting to Lillia, who was still holding her side. He almost dove into her, his hug was fierce…and she returned it just as hard.

"We must stay ready" she said, as the Monster parried the Dreadlord "He is no match for the Lich King, even as I wasn't"

She gripped her sword, as the Lich King and Argus fought. Taelus saw her tighten her hands when the warlock finally stumbled, and parried the blow as he tried to kill him.

She took over, hammering him blow by blow.

"Why won't you just die?" She said, and kicked him back.

"Because I will be forever, Death Knight…and you will be my pawn" he was pushed back again as Taelus threw a fireball at him.

"Begone from this place, monster" Taelus said "Take your evil back to Northrend"

The monster looked at him, and he threw a string of Arcane Missiles at him. They stared at each other for moments, and then the monster laughed.

"Fine…as you say, mage…I'll leave this city" he turned and a skeletal dragon came to the balcony "But before long you and I will meet again…and you'll pledge yourself to the Scourge…" And he left.

"You are just letting him go, then" Argus was back to normal, and walked to him "To think I almost decided to destroy this place from the ground"

Taelus looked at them for a moment, and ran to the teleporter. The second floor was spacious, and clean of the enemy, but he didn't care for that.

Tael…Amyna got up and ran to him, and he scooped her in his arms, crying for all the relief of her being okay…of them returned to one another.

She hugged him tight, and relished his happiness at her safe from harm, even as she cringed at the memory he played in his head of that monster's attempt at her life.

"You were gone, and I couldn't- I couldn't find you" he said "But I'm so glad that you are-and Mav, Lilly, Argus…you're all safe" he tucked her head under his chin, and surveyed the hall. Tyrande held her guard's head in her lap, as she cried softly in their language, weaving a song as powerful as magic. Mavare was also with them, performing her people's rite of passage, with clear puffy eyes and a hardness of the face.

"Zeramas is yours, Death Knight" Prince Tenris said, trailed by Falther'ess, Lord Blackwood, Revanchion, and Sever "Now honor your part in this bargain-let us join your cause"

"Indeed" Balzaphon said "Release me Mage, and give us this opportunity…I wish to be of service"

Taelus handed the phylactery to the Blood Prince, and Lillia walked over to them, Runeblade drawn. She placed it next to the Blood Prince, and he didn't flinch.

"Kneel before me then, all of you" she commanded, and they did so-even the abomination "By my right as Commander of the Ebon Blade and my place as new head of Zeramas, I hereby appoint you all as sub commanders of my fortress, and give you your orders in commission" And with all the hate she could muster, she stabbed her blade in the ground; as the Argent Crusade, led by Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, entered the second floor. A small host of one hundred undead filled the room, surrounding them, and Lillia shouted at them to rise and take up their positions.

"You know that scared me" Dawnbringer walked up to Lillia, and gave a small smile "I'm glad you're on our side"

"Gather the Alliance at that SI:7" Lillia said, sheathing her blade "We have much to discuss"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: SI:7**

"He was here; in the fortress called Zeramas" Lillia said "I fought him myself"

"I am not disputing what you said Death Knight" King Varian said "I'm just having trouble believing he just left"

They stared at each other for several seconds, as the tension in the room rose even more. Taelus sighed and looked around the room. They were in the command center of SI:7; one of the only intact places in Stormwind at the moment. A huge table was brought in so the whole host of people necessary at this meeting could attend. There was King Varian Wyrnn, King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge, Gelbin Mekkatorque of the Gnomes, Tyrande Whisperwind of the Night Elves, and the Prophet Velen of the Draenei. Each of them brought an attendant or assistant; whose job was to help each leader, but who couldn't speak themselves.

Then there was Taelus and his group (Mavare, Amyntastrasza, Argus with Scrape, and Lillia), with Lillia speaking for the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Sixteen people to such a thing, and they're getting nowhere.

"I cannot explain why he left" Lillia said "He was winning the fight; we wouldn't be here right now if he stayed"

"Could it be that he sensed there was trouble at another invasion point?" Gelbin the High Tinker asked.

"That is possible; he should have already sensed the battle in our favor here" Lillia said.

"What I wish to know is why we're all of a sudden getting victories against the Scourge?" Magni asked. The door opened, and Commander Dawnbreaker entered the room, accompanied by two Argents (a human and an orc).

"You're late, commander" King Varian said "And please tell me why an orc is with you?"

"He is a member of the Argent Crusade" Dawnbreaker grabbed a seat, and sat in between Tyrande and Velen "Pardon me for the intrusion; I had to oversee the latest batch of the cure for the Plague of Undeath. Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore and Vereesa Windrunner in place of Rhonin of the Kirin Tor are coming as well"

"Wait a minute, you have a cure?" Gelbin asked, astonished.

"It seems I wasn't notified of this either" Tyrande Whisperwind said.

Taelus was thusly surprised as well; and looked at Lillia. She seemed less surprised, although she cocked her head in thought.

"You have a working cure, so soon after we were told" she said.

"Yes, Commander, I forgot to tell you…but I was sure King Varian was going to inform you all" Dawnbreaker scratched his head.

"Well I am sure he would have said such" Argus said, inciting quiet all around the room "However Darkmaster Gandling and myself crashed his party-which by the way Lillia, I am owed a Bushel of apples"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't eat apples" he sighed "And I suppose I didn't crash such a thing as much as I saved it-does that comfort you?"

"It surely doesn't stay my curiosity, as I had missed the party" Dawnbreaker said "But it proves we were right, someone had meant to assassinate King Varian"

"Only that someone tried taking the entire Alliance out as well" Lillia said "And you will get those apples Argus, just let us get passed this meeting"

"So you knew this would happen?" King Varian was strangely quiet.

"Not for a fact, no" Dawnbreaker said "We were going on circumstances and untrustworthy Intel, and we had no idea the Lich King would attack so soon"

"Why else would a Death Knight involve herself in any party thrown by a political entity" Lillia said "I was under orders to prevent your assassination, as it could cripple the Alliance"

"So you didn't think it was prudent for me to at least know about such a thing?" Varian continued "My city lies in ruins and my people murdered in the streets-while we stood in entertainment filling our own bellies"

"I am not to be lectured by a king that knows nothing of the Scourge" Lillia stood up, to the gasps of the others in the room "Any one of us in this room; any one of us in this city could be an agent of the Lich King. Had he not shown up with a host of undead, it would have been an assassination!"

"You tread dangerous ground, Death Knight" King Varian stood as well.

"We were strung up like pigs; _your highness_ " Lillia slammed her hands on the table, her Deathbone armor made a curious sound as it collided "Made to almost helplessly watch ourselves become thralls in undeath. This is the force that wanted you dead, and had we told you with that force watching our move, they would have struck at another point-perhaps with most of your forces in Northrend, so as you return from a long campaign you see your city a scourge infested wasteland. Your son perhaps ruler of the undead, ready to kill you as you walk back to your decrepit palace-"

"You go too far!"

"I haven't gone far enough!" she responded "Remember Lordaeron, and the warning signs your people ignored-and your to be king marched up my homeland, and desecrated my people. This is what you face-we could have warned you and warned you; and what would you do with that warning? Brush me off with your high and mighty attitude"

Varian reached and grabbed Lillia's neck just as Vereesa Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore walked in.

"Try high and mighty in the Gladiator ring, surviving by killing your enemy every day; your only friends are fellows that would have killed you, were you fighting them" Varian spat, his gaze bearing on her like flaming coals "You would coddle me and throw me in with a bunch of panty wearing nobles; and the dirt was my bed for years and years. I am no stranger to dark lurkers in the night and honeyed words with a sharp knife-and I have seen my own share of horrors. The Fucking orcs burned my home to the ground, and slaughtered my parents in cold blood. What are the Scourge but another such horror I have to overcome and I will, Mark me, elf" he shoved her back so hard she fell to the ground.

"You should have told me" he said calmly, but loudly.

The room was silent, and even as Lillia got up and brushed the hair out of her face, it remained so. She got up and swiftly exited the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Then I call for a brief respite for food; it's been a long night, and we're all tense" Magni said.

 **Taelus**

 **Old Town: Pig and Whistle Tavern**

Taelus left his companions, after tending to Amyna and Mav, and went to search for Lilly. As it turned out, he didn't have to go far. The Tavern was probably the only one in business, given the immense damage the Scourge did to Stormwind. He walked in to people drowning out their sorrows. As he searched the people, he found her on the second floor. She looked mad, but that was expected, after what happened in the meeting.

And she had done something he had never seen her do. She was drinking.

"Tael" she said as he sat down "What are you doing?"

"There is a respite for dinner, as late as it is" he replied "You don't look like you're doing so good"

"I realize why I haven't ever drunk any alcohol" she made a face "It's disgusting"

"Well you'll have to deal with it the rest of your life, that's part of running an inn" Taelus replied.

"Hey bar tender" she said "I'll have another"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Taelus asked.

"I will be fine when we need to return to the meeting" she said.

"You lost your cool back there" he told her "I have never seen that so rampant in you"

"Man is weak" she said "They are susceptible to suggestion, easily seduced by the promise of power. Master Gandling was known as a criminal, and thus used someone else to get him in-that someone might have been the initial assassin. The party planned by the King of Stormwind didn't have any Argent Cruaders invited, despite the Crusade being responsible for much of the Plaguelands liberated; and of all the Ebon Blade that could have been invited, I was…"

"So you think that assassin is still out there?" Taelus asked.

"Tael" she said "I think we should get back there"

 **Taelus**

 **Stormwind City: SI:7**

They rushed back to the Command center to find a mess in the meeting room. King Varian and many of the Alliance were there as well. Amyna ran up to Taelus and pointed to the broken window-actually that's a massive hole.

"What happened?" Taelus asked.

"The assassin happened" the King said "Katrana Prestor, aka. Onyxia, of the Black Dragonflight"

"But she's dead, I thought" he said "uh, your highness"

Varian shook his head.

"Dispense the honorifics; that dragon died-I ordered her head displayed for all to see. It may be possible that the horrid Dragonflight is working with the Scourge" he said.

Tael…she's not with the Scourge-her helping them was helping herself…Amyna said

"Like a distraction?" he asked. She nodded.

"What have you figured out?" King Varian asked.

"She used the Scourge; being undead and all, it was probably easy" Taelus said "So what did she do here?"

"She tried to kill me" the King laughed humorlessly "She didn't take anything important"

"So where are Mav and Argus?" Lillia asked.

"We're here" Argus walked in, with a tiger at his side "She flew over Zeramas as she left"

The Tiger morphed into Mavare.

"She took his staff" the druidess pointed at Argus "And Scrape"

"B-but why?" Taelus was incredulous.

"The staff is important" Argus shrugged "But Scrape was personal"

"Then your highness" Lillia said "We have told you all we know on this incident"

"Go" he said "Bring Onyxia down for good"

"And I can help with that" Jaina said "Besides, I wanted to fight with you, Taelus-and never got the chance"

"What do you mean you could help with that?" Lillia asked, accusingly.

"Oh, it's not like that" she said "There just aren't too many mages as strong as I am, and I want to test the boy"

"You still haven't answered my question?" Lillia was adamant.

"I'll teleport us all to Theramore" she smiled.

"And that will take care of your 'boat' issue" Argus said.

"Don't remind me" she spat, then sighed "Fine, but we'll need to kill Onyxia fast, we still have to take care of the Scourge in the Barrens"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Theramore**

They had arrived in Theramore just as the sun was rising; Taelus was tired from being awake for the whole night. Wishing to go to bed, he had asked Jaina where the City's inn was. His companions were all to agreeable at the prospect of bed, except Lilly, who only slept when she wanted to (Death Knights didn't need sleep). She was still pissed from the meeting just hours before. However, Taelus found it impossible to sleep after walking into a woman knocking a guy out. And he knew just who she was.

"Tael? Is that really you?" Aphrodite practically ran to him and hugged him gently.

"Nice to see you too" he said drowsily, and aware of the stares on his back.

"Hey bitch, I'm not done yet" a man said, and was kicked to the ground by a Draenei woman.

"That was for touching my butt" she kicked him again.

"Rellia! This is Tael, my friend from across the sea" Aphrodite motioned for the Draenei woman to come over.

"So this is the Mage you talked about" she said in her admittedly cute accent, and circled him "I see your point, Ditee" she said, grinning.

"Yeah, well-introduce us to your friends, Tael" she said.

He rubbed his head and turned to his companions. Lilly's stare was icy, Mavare's was mad looking, Amyna was curious, Jaina just smiled sympathetically and Argus was the most intrigued…of course he was.

"Well, Aphrodite-I really don't know where to start" he said "So I'll start with Lilly" and he patted her arm "Lilly, this is Gimlii's former apprentice, Aphrodite-Aphrodite, this is Gimlii's former apprentice Lillia"

Aphrodite gasped.

"This is Lilly-your Lilly?" she asked, to everyone's surprise "You found her, then. And she's alive; I thought…well Gimlii led me to believe that she was-"

"Yes I am alive-in a manner of speaking" she replied, curtly "And I am almost sure Master Gimlii would not have allowed such a…lack of dress towards any of his pupils"

She was of course referring to Aphrodite's interesting choice of dress; which literally covered her breasts and her…other area and that's practically it.

Aphrodite ignored that comment and looked at Mavare.

"So this is?" she asked.

"Mavare" Taelus said. Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"You did what you set out to do then, and she is-"

"Pregnant, yes. I find the whole situation funny myself" Argus interrupted "Wait until you hear who's it is"

"And just whose side are you on?" Taelus asked, his face reddening.

"Yours of course" Argus said "I just thought this situation is amusing, and needed to broaden"

"Wait, so you're telling me that she has-"

"My child, yes" Taelus looked at the floor "And I find it not amusing at all"

"Oh Tael, you poor, poor, man" she said, somberly.

"And that's not the reaction I was looking for" Argus mused.

"Because it's not funny, warlock" Jaina said.

"So what is the little one's name?" Rellia asked.

"Her name is-"

"Not here Tael" Jaina interrupted "The people of Theramore don't need to know what she is; and we're having a bit of trouble with spies for the various human groups wishing to exploit this city and its people"

"Your right" he said, and hugged Amyna close to him "At any rate, this is my friend Argus"

Aphrodite and Rellia just looked at each other.

"You said your name's Argus?" Rellia asked.

"Yes-wait…you know me" he narrowed his eyes "There are few who remember who I am, that are alive anyway"

"This can't wait" Aphrodite rushed up stairs, and came back down a few minutes later, with someone else.

"This needs to be private, Paladin" Jaina said at once "They are sufficiently covered now, but remember this is Alliance territory"

They moved upstairs to one of the inn rooms, and when everyone was situated, Aphrodite removed the veil.

She was Forsaken, but Taelus quickly noted the change in his friend's breathing. He was silent, Argus was silent-for the first time since he'd known the Warlock, he hadn't seen him so soft looking, so sorrowful.

She stared at him, and the anguish on her face matched his almost perfectly, and it dawned on the Mage that he was witnessing a reunion that spanned death itself.

She reached a bony hand to his face, as if afraid to touch him, as if afraid he'd disappear. She stumbled and he caught her, and pulled her close-in a very un-Argusish like way.

"I didn't think it possible; I resigned myself with its passing" he said as if she was the only one in the room "Oh if I could bring that bastard back, I'd kill him a thousand times over"

She said nothing, but clutched him-still possibly in shock.

Taelus looked onward, at the two silently grabbing each other, afraid that letting go would be the end; and though nothing else was said that night, he knew he was witnessing the impossible happen…

Almost as if there was hope…

Lilly…

Tael…Amyna whispered.

 **Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Mudsprocket**

"I don't understand why she's forcing me" Taelus kicked a rock "I told her Teleportation and me don't go together"

"That could be exactly why she's forcing you, considering tomorrow's venture to kill Onyxia" Argus said "Besides, the girls needed to have some time without our interference"

"You do realize-well of course you do" Taelus said "We're kind of outnumbered now, aren't we?"

"That was always the case, Taelus" the warlock chuckled "It behooves me that you just now realize; even that unborn child's a girl"

"Funny" Taelus said, sarcastically, and then sighed "Stupid Teleport spells"

"Well, moping about it won't change anything" Argus said.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I tried teleporting to Dalaran and ended up in Stratholme?" Taelus asked laughingly "I scared the barkeep so much he broke the whole wall of glass, falling on his butt"

"We don't want to teleport to Stratholme today, Taelus" Argus said "We just need to make it to Theramore. And we only have a few tries so let's make the most of it"

"Fine" Taelus said "I can't really stall anymore, anyway"

Taelus stood in the circle they made for practice, and Argus followed. He activated the Teleport spell, grabbing his friend's arm in the process.

 **Taelus**

 **Teleporting**

They were falling. There was a giant floating city, that Taelus recognized as Dalaran, and it was over a snowy-otherworldly forest. And again they were falling.

Taelus realized this was Dalaran, and not Theramore; but what was he really expecting.

"Taelus" Argus said "We're rapidly falling fast"

"I know, I know-I can't stop it" Taelus said.

"Well, there are worst ways to go" Argus said.

"Keep that line of thinking to yourself!" Taelus said, then screamed as they were about to hit-

They were in Silvermoon City. The Bazaar if memory served.

"Well this is unexpected" The warlock looked around.

"Ahhhg" a female elf screamed "A human! We're under attack!"

"I see them, halt human and Forsaken, you are both under arrest" a guard said.

"Does this place look wet to you?" Taelus asked, resigned, as they teleported again.

They appeared on top of a table. This was the meeting place for the Alliance in Stormwind…and the blasted thing was still going on.

"Well I still say-what the hell?" King Magni Bronzebead was surprised.

"Taelus, what are you doing on the table?" Tyrande asked, amused.

"That is what I'd like to know as well?" Vereesa Windrunner said.

"This is very complicated to explain" Argus sighed.

"Well you better start now" King Varian said, unamused.

"I wish I could" Taelus said as they teleported again.

 **Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Theramore**

They landed in water…hot water. Taelus got up, as Argus did.

"You think this is Theramore?" Taelus asked.

"I don't know" Argus said "But what was that first city?"

"That was Dalaran" Taelus sighed "I told her I can't teleport to save my life"

"I'm sure Miss Proudmoore is just concerned for your wellbeing" Argus said "Is it just me or is it too steamy in here?"

"That's an enchantment put in place as a trap" Taelus said "A trap that we inadvertently tripped by teleporting here. I think this is Theramore, except we appear to be underground…maybe"

"What do you mean maybe, we are underground" Argus said.

"Why is this water warm?" Taelus asked "And is that soap I smell?"

"Hmm. A bath perhaps?" Argus asked.

"This is a very extravagant bath" Taelus agreed "If it even is such"

"On another note altogether, why did we even teleport that much?" Argus asked.

"The spell only ends when you reached the intended destination, however it's not always right" Taelus said "We need to get out of here. I don't think this bath's intended for men"

"As you say, if it even is a bath" Argus said.

"Well, what else could it be?" Taelus asked.

"Someone should have made a noise by now" Argus said "I sense the presence of eight people in this bath"

"So that has to mean it's a bath, then?" Taelus said "They're bound to know we're here-wait are you sensing us in this bath as well?"

"I didn't include us in that assessment" the warlock said.

Taelus shook his head.

"It's possible this isn't even Theramore" he said "Which makes it worse, if we're caught"

"So let's find the exit" Argus said.

"Then I have an idea" Taelus laughed "We'll just get rid of the steam"

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Argus said.

"I doubt it'll harm anyone, as long as they aren't in my direction" Taelus said.

"And what's your direction?" Argus asked.

"This way" and Taelus gathered all the steam and turned it into a water elemental-a giant one.

"That only took a few seconds, Argus" Taelus exclaimed "And look, I found the exit-at least it's a door"

"Umm, Tael" Argus said, hesitantly.

"It'll be fine, Argus" Taelus started walking to the exit.

"Tael, I think you should stop" Argus said.

"We need to get back to Theramore, and tell Jaina I failed" Taelus huffed "Please don't prolong the inevitable"

"It's safe to say you passed; congratulations" Argus said "We're definitely in Theramore"

"And how would you know that?" Taelus reached for the door, only to witness it freezing before his eyes.

"Very funny Argus" Taelus said, and turned.

The sight he beheld was a first for him, and would be remembered like a dream and a nightmare at the same time.

Lillia, Mavare, Jaina Proudmoore, Aphrodite, Rellia, and Amyntastrasza were all naked and not entirely too happy to see them (and there was one other). While they didn't bother to cover themselves; with each passing second of his stare, they increased in their anger until it climaxed at a single point.

"Tael-" Lilly's eyebrows twitched.

"-you-" Mav's fists were clenched.

"-are-" Jaina was brandishing arcane energy.

"-a-" Aphrodite cracked her knuckles.

"-Pervert!" Rellia ran with a right hook.

 **Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Theramore**

"Well it could have been worse" Argus munched on an apple.

Taelus had a visible red patch on his right cheek, which he kept trying to sooth by rubbing it. He noticed Argus' lack of injury as they totally forgot to hit him. They were walking to the Inn where the others were waiting for them.

"I can't believe they made me buy your apples" he mumbled "Sheesh, they didn't have to smack so hard"

"To be fair, the Draenei punched you with her fist" Argus bit his apple.

"Yeah, whatever" Taelus mumbled "I told them Teleporting's no good"

"The most surprising thing was little Amyna's power" the warlock chuckled "She was the strongest there"

"I don't know why" Taelus said "She's only twenty-four years old"

"And while that's a child's power in dragon terms" Argus said "She's an adult according to human reckoning"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Taelus asked.

"She's bonded to you, right?" Argus asked "She has to get some sort of benefit from it, I'd think"

Taelus sighed, he was right, of course.

"Why didn't they hit you?" he asked.

"They didn't care for me seeing them in the nude" the warlock threw his used apple core away, and grabbed another from the Basket his felhunter was carrying "and my beloved was still wearing her robes"

They walked in the inn.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Mudsprocket**

The meeting at the Inn did not go well. On the surface, it went as well as a meeting should have, but most of Taelus' companions had given him strange looks throughout the time spent hashing out plans. The sting on his cheek burned as if on fire with all the attention he had gotten, and Argus' snickering was just another sign that all was not well between them.

The Gist of the whole thing was basically a battle plan on taking out Onyxia: Lillia would take Aphrodite and Mavare head on into the cave (Mav would be in Moonkin form), obviously serving as a first line attack. Argus and Tarethra (his wife who was saved from the ocean by Aphrodite and Rellia) would go in after and disable any traps or other machinations that the Black Dragonflight had in store for them, and provide a ranged attack and defense with their magic (Tarethra was also a Mage, to Taelus' surprise). And Rellia, with Amyntastrasza, would provide healing and other supplementary arts as well (Rellia is a Priest and Amyna, a member of the Red Dragonflight, would obviously provide high class healing as well).

It did not escape his attention that he and Jaina were deliberately left out, and when he had voiced his concerns and hurt feelings on the matter, it was pointed out to him that he needed to take some time to flesh out his issue with teleportation-given his overstep in the bath.

And this endeavor brought him back to Mudsprocket with a different companion…and he was too nervous to really complain about being left out of the fight with a very dangerous enemy. Not that he lacked in trying, especially with Amyna wanting to go with Lilly; which to his chagrin, Taelus was reminded of her actual age of Twenty-Four.

As for Mudsprocket, which was a quaint little Goblin town; Taelus decided he didn't much like the place from the snickers he received…and the obvious disrespect the town gave to Miss Proudmoore, who was oblivious to it despite her intelligence and knowledge of the Marsh.

"I believe this is the place, Tael" Jaina turned to him and gestured to the little circle he and Argus had built.

"Can I ask you a question?" Taelus asked, redundantly. This got her to smile a little.

"You just did, but please-ask away" she looked at him curiously.

"If Onyxia is such a powerful dragon, why did we come out here instead of joining them?" he looked down, to avoid scrutiny.

"Lillia and I decided that it was imperative that you learn to teleport the right way, before you inevitably go into Northrend" Jaina looked a bit troubled at the mention of Northrend, despite her referencing the place herself "The next botched attempt might lead you to more dangerous waters than us all being naked in a bath-and while you were out atoning for your misstep, she told me about what happened in Stratholme"

Taelus was reminded of the pain he went through in that city, and especially of the time he lost his control and destroyed the Gauntlet.

"While controlling your magic is a problem that might take you decades to master, without knowing how to escape deadly situations by teleporting may cost you and everyone with you much more than your lives" Jaina was serious, and determined; and that only increased his respect of her by fathoms.

However, Taelus had studied magic for years, and while in most things he grasped his talent one hundred percent, it was always Teleporting and creating portals that gave him huge problems. Having seen Jaina and the others in the nude and knocking the Stone Crow Tavern's cups to the ground were only the tip of the iceberg of things he got in trouble for while trying to teleport.

Portals were even worse, and Taelus could remember the time he spied on Lilly's mother (on accident) and father while they were fighting about something he had forgotten about years ago; and the time when he thought he found a different world and had to explain to Elsharin and a disgruntled Keeper of Time that he didn't mean to peer into the corridors of time.

"Tael, are you listening?" she asked him, and he had to shake his bad experiences out of mind "You're going to be a father, you know-this isn't something I would just nod off on"

"I wasn't falling asleep" Taelus assured her "I was just remembering all my failures when it came to this type of magic"

Jaina's hard expression melted at that comment, and she sighed knowingly.

"It's going to be difficult" she agreed "But you're staying here until you can master at least Teleporting"

"I will try" he promised.

"It's a step in the right direction" Jaina said "And with that, we'll begin today's lesson" She grabbed him by the arm and teleported before he could even blink.

 **Taelus**

 **Crystalsong** **Forest: Dalaran**

They appeared in the Violet Gate, to which Jaina greeted Archmage Celindra like an old friend.

"Taelus" Celindra broke away from Jaina to shake his hand "It's been a few years"

"So you're an Archmage now" he responded "Congratulations"

"Well, I've been one since about six months after you left, but what can I say-there seemed to be no love lost between you and like half the mages here" she flung her long hair back and smiled "You're actually still a topic of conversation around the City; except a lot of people now fancy you, much more than they hated you and your obvious talent"

"I didn't know I was so famous" he replied wryly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me!" she exclaimed "Everyone knows about Stratholme, and about you saving that little Dragon of yours in Stormwind. You're a celebrity"

"Celindra" Jaina patted her friend on the back "I need to ask for your help"

"In what?" she replied quizzically "The great Jaina Proudmoore asking me for help is like the world gone crazy"

"You're the foremost expert in Teleportation and Portals" she said to Celindra "And our mutual friend is in need of some basic help. I can teach him, but rather I need to know what kind of block he's experiencing because he can't teleport very well"

"Well, it is a pretty simple command spell" Celindra petted her hair as if she was trying to flatten it "What are you doing wrong?"

"Well, let's just say that when I tried going to Theramore, I ended up in hot water" Taelus sighed "Literally"

"So it's a problem in getting to your destination, and not actually using the magic?" Celindra asked. Taelus nodded.

"I tend to skip all over the place before I reach the intended target, and sometimes I fall a bit short of the goal" he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Have you been clearing your mind?" she asked.

"To the best of my ability" he responded "I mean, I usually focus on a person to help me concentrate, but everyone clears their minds differently to complete magic tasks like that"

"That is true" Celindra said, pondering.

"Emptying your mind can be difficult" Jaina agreed "But with Tael's ability, I never thought that was a problem"

"Indeed" Celindra said "As a mage, you are very accomplished, certainly on mine and Jaina's level of aptitude-and probably above us I'm sure. That's why your less than par teleport skill doesn't make any sense to me"

"It doesn't make any sense to me either" Taelus replied confused at her remark "But I've been dealing with it for over a decade, so I'm not sure that it's anything I can fix. I know the theory behind it, I just can't execute well"

"Oh, your execution is not the issue here, Tael" Jaina said "It's why the Magic takes you all over and elsewhere that is the issue"

"It may not be anything you're doing, at least in terms of how" Celindra said.

"So what do you propose?" Jaina asked.

"I say we let him teleport" she looked at Jaina "Often times, experiencing magic gone wrong will give you incite as to why it goes wrong"

They looked at Taelus, and he balked.

"Are you kidding me?!" he cried "The last time I teleported, I got pummeled by seven angry women-I am not about to repeat the experience"

"What exactly did you do to those seven girls?" Celindra was curious.

"He saw me naked" Jaina sighed "It was a bit embarrassing"

Celindra's jaw dropped and she looked at both Taelus and Jaina, shocked.

"It's that bad" she said, surprised. Taelus nodded.

Celindra laughed.

"She let you off easy" she told Taelus "She almost _killed_ the last idiot to peep on her"

"I feel so special" Taelus said dryly.

"Well, she must not hate you for it, if she's trying to help you get better at teleporting" Celindra rubbed her hands together and grasped Taelus by the arm "I'm not getting any younger, so let's go"

"Go?" Taelus tried not to think about the women as they grabbed his arms "Where are we going?"

"How about Darnassus?" she asked nicely.

 **Taelus – Teleporting**

It didn't surprise him that they were falling from the sky…it was only the second time that has happened in one day after all. What did surprise him was Celindra's yelling…

"YEAH!" she yelled "This is AWESOME!"

"Tael!" Jaina sounded a bit scared "What is this place?"

They were falling towards a city that he had never seen before, and the Architecture was beautiful from the sky.

"I have no idea!" he yelled back to her in between Celindra's 'wahoos'.

"Well this is one way to go" Jaina said. That's what Argus said as well.

Taelus thought he saw a walking Panda before they teleported again.

They fell on a table…the damn meeting was still going on again.

"Taelus!" Tyrande Whisperwind exclaimed "what are you doing here again?"

"Well this is new!" Celindra picked herself up "Hello Vereesa"

"Archmage Celindra" she hugged the woman "How are you?"

"Again Boy?" King Magni Bronzebeard asked.

"Yes, what are you doing on my table?" King Varian was annoyed this time.

Taelus shook his head, embarrassed, as they teleported again.

He landed on a stone floor, face down. Picking himself up, he realized where he was…Acherus.

"This is interesting" Celindra said "But it's rather dark"

"Tael-should I even ask?" Jaina asked.

"It's better if you didn't" he cringed "I told you guys this would happen"

"That what would happen?" an echoed voice asked.

All three of them turned to see Ebon Commander Marjhan walking towards them.

"You!" her eyes narrowed, and she drew her runeblade "If I can't make Commander Lillia pay for her crime, then you would have to do"

"What exactly did Lillia do?" Jaina asked as they teleported again.

 **Taelus**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Onyxia's Lair**

Taelus hit the ground, and realized that the other two landed on him slightly before they realized it.

"Are we just going to keep teleporting until we get to Darnassus?" Celindra asked, curiously.

"I hope not" Jaina said "I knew it was bad, but I didn't realize how bad. Tael, I'm sorry I smacked you"

"I would be better if you got off me" his voice was muffled by the hot dirt beneath him "I can't rightly breathe"

"Oh" the girls said together "We're sorry"

They got up, and Taelus immediately realized something was wrong.

"Um, guys" he said rigidly "Is that Katrana Prestor, or a doppelganger?"

They were looking at a very dumbfounded Onyxia…who was in front of Lilly and the others, and they were just as surprised.

"I think it's safe to say that's the real Onyxia" Jaina replied.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Lillia**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Onyxia's Lair**

Lillia walked up to the mouth of the Lair fuming with herself. What she wanted more than anything else was for Tael to be by her side, and yet after the debacle in the bath a few hours ago, she had remained mad at him. She told herself that it was because of his seeing the others in the nude; and he really did get a good look before Rellia punched him in the face. She herself had slapped him, along with Mavare and Amyntastrasza, so she really couldn't get mad at Rellia and Aphrodite for doing it as well. Aside from all of that, it was her embarrassment at being seen that really made her mad. Men will always be men, and their natural attraction to the female sex will always be there.

Lillia sighed at the memory. Her body must have looked alien to him compared to the others, with the scars and the white tinge of winter surrounding her. Very unappealing-and yet, she wondered if he even noticed at all with the realization at he was about to be in big trouble.

Maybe she was thinking too much into it; or that her scars would even be visible to the naked eye anyway. The only color Death Knights really retained outside of the glowing eyes, of course, was their hair. Hers was blonde, like her mother's and Marjhan's was Black etc. Their skin tone would have been changed by the effects of being neither alive nor dead, and their eyes would always glow blue.

It was not like she cared about her eyes, they were blue before the change and so she never really noticed.

Lillia realized the Lair was blocked by these spikes that came out of the ground (almost like teeth) and drew her Runeblade. She took a moment to peer at it, really take in it's power. After her previous runeblade shattered, she had received this one without so much as a thanks to the Highlord for making one for her. In fact, as intimate as she was with the blade, she rarely took the time to study the craftsmanship that went into her weapon, preferring her enemies to be familiar with its design as their life ended.

After the battle of Andorhal in the plaguelands, Lillia had allowed Tael and Amyna to study the weapon at her inn; and while Amyna looked at her pityingly for being tied to such a weapon, Tael was fascinated with its design and very interested in its unfortunate connection to her.

Someone tugged at her free hand.

Lillia looked down to find Amyna gazing at her with worry on her little face. This was not the first time she wished the Dragon Whelp could speak, and Lillia drew on an anger she never thought she'd have at the injustice of it all.

"Something wrong?" Aphrodite asked, casually.

Lillia turned to the Paladin with something akin to hate on her face. She was okay with all of her companions; even Argus the Spellseal, of whom she was understandably annoyed by much of the time he traveled with her. Aphrodite, and her manner of dress was the only one she came close to hating, which unbeknownst to the Paladin was a very dangerous position to be in.

Lillia with one step and all the anger she could muster, shattered the spikes covering the hole to the stupid cave.

"Nothing is wrong" Lillia's voice was deceptively calm, and then she looked to Amyna, who took her hand.

"I'm okay, really" she said fondly to the Dragon who looked like an elf child.

Amyna beamed at her, as if that was the sunlight Lillia needed (which it was) and ran back to Rellia who ruffled her hair.

"I want you all to listen to me" Lillia said, facing the group "Onyxia to many of you may not be a new enemy, but she has certainly changed for the worse. Either by her own plan or as a pawn of the Hated Lich King; she has returned to the land of the living, and attempted an assassination of the King of Stormwind. Another words, she is undead"

"This isn't our first rodeo, Death Knight" Aphrodite said, smiling "I think we can take care of ourselves"

"Enemies that are dead, Paladin, are always more deadly and difficult to kill than the living" Lillia responded bitingly "And since none of you have any real experience on such matters outside of our Forsaken allies; you will shut up and listen to me"

Lillia looked at her audience once more before continuing.

"For the most part, the dead cannot feel pain" Lillia looked at Aphrodite "They do not need to sleep, they do not need to eat, they do not need to breathe" Lillia scanned the crowd and slammed the tip of her blade to the ground to lean on it "They do not fear death, they do not fear life, they do not fear injury. They are impervious to empathy, they do not feel remorse or sorrow, there is no mercy in their eyes. They do NOT FORGIVE, and they do NOT FORGET"

Lillia paced back and forth now, and continued.

"You will all listen to me to the letter, especially when we get to Onyxia-and WE will make it to that bitch. If I tell you to run, you will run. If I tell you to fight, you will fight. Onyxia is waiting for us; she took that demon and staff to lure us here, and she will have something up her sleeve"

As Lillia finished speaking, a Dragonkin ran out of the cave and tried to attack. Lillia plunged her blade through its head before it even swung its blades.

"Are you finished talking our ear off?" Aphrodite asked.

"We enter the cave" Lillia spat, and with her runeblade drawn, she entered Onyxia's Lair.

True to the Plan they made in the inn, Lillia, Aphrodite, and Moonkin Mav took the offense against the Dragonkin of the Black Dragonflight. Lillia was most impressed with the Druidess; her nature magic was really powerful and thoughtfully supplemented with her dagger. The Moonkin would control the roots in the ground to stop the Dragonkin advancement, and pick them off a few ranged attacks like wrath or starfire. Tarethra and Argus would use Frostbolts and Shadowbolts respectively and finish a few off. Aphrodite knew how to use her one handed mace, and the Light was strongly with her; enough to make Lillia a little jealous.

Of course the Light always answered Humans better than they ever answered elves.

Even with the whole party doing their part (and Rellia and Amyna were superb at rear defense and healing; and Amyna could do both simultaneously in her true form), the Dragonkin were many in number and just as ruthless in power. After they cleared the first chamber, Lillia ordered the party take an hour's rest; and summoned a few skeletons to help keep watch.

She sat down, and with Amyna snuggled as close as possible (scales and all) she allowed herself a sigh of contentment.

"You give us that speech and then grow soft on me, Death Knight" a voice said.

Lillia looked up at Argus and Tarethra, and scowled.

"I know you want Scrape back, Argus, but the others are tired from all that fighting" Lillia said, as she stroked Amyna's horned and scaly head. The Dragon Whelp had closed her eyes.

"I would be tired too, I suppose, if I was still alive" Argus and Tarethra sat down across from Lillia "although my party might not have consisted of a child or a pregnant woman, for instance" the Warlock chuckled.

"They have worked far above expectations" Lillia said, looking at the Moonkin engaged in conversation with the priest and the Paladin "It's that woman that vexes me; I'd rather have ten pregnant women and twenty Dragon Whelps, than all of the Aphrodites in the world.

"Jealous much?" the Warlock asked.

Lillia laughed.

"I would never be Jealous of a prostitute" she said.

Aphrodite suddenly looked at Lillia, and smiled before continuing her conversation.

"Actually, she's a Countess" the Warlock said "I doubt she slept with many people, though I know of one she'd do for free"

Lillia clenched her free fist, and Amyna looked at her.

"Touched a nerve" the Warlock said "I figured that was the real reason you didn't like her-even if you like the Druidess"

Tarethra looked at her husband, and sighed-or tried to. Lillia almost forgot that she also couldn't speak, but for a totally different reason than Amyntastraza. Because while physical and mental trauma has impeded the Dragon Whelp from speaking out loud, it was the ocean the denizens of Booty Bay threw her into that made Tarethra mute. Her voice box simply rotted out of her.

Lillia reserved a measure of anger for Booty Bay, as a result of that travesty.

Argus held his wife to him, and said no more; and Lillia had noticed a change course through the Warlock when he did this. She didn't think Argus was ever capable of the display of affection he had for Tarethra before they were reunited, although she supposed it was likely he wasn't totally loveless, just by his words at the ball.

Didn't he say he was sown back together again because of his wife.

Lillia continued such reminiscing until they had to move on. Such was the way of the Death Knight.

She only hoped Tael was doing okay, or that Miss Proudmoore would be able to forgive him.

Lillia was on alert, even with her thoughts running askew. They had faced very little Dragonkin since the first chamber, and the place had suddenly become extremely quiet, despite the amount of molten rock moving within the cavern.

"This is the second time we came across a bunch of scorched bodies" Rellia said, concerned.

"It does look like they had very little reaction time, doesn't it?" Mav cawed.

The others were getting antsy as well, so Lillia concluded this wasn't just a feeling.

She continued along with Aphrodite and Mavare until they got to the last chamber. In the center of the chamber stood a woman of noble visage; and Lillia was sure she was Katrana Prestor.

"I've been waiting for you Argus" the woman said, and cocked her head in a very un-humanlike way.

"Have we met before?" the Warlock asked.

"You ask me that now?" the woman laughed so hard, the chamber shook "You and that Whelp's father were instrumental in removing my father from his position in Lordaeron, and you ask me that now?"

"Korialstrasz" Argus Whispered "Krasus we called him, I'd forgotten"

Lillia felt Amyna stiffen at her father's name, and she was quite intent on Onyxia's words.

"Of a truth I remember Lord Daval Prestor, but having only met the guy once, I concluded that he was suspicious on account of his distaste for Apples"

"Apples?" Onyxia looked like she was ready to say 'really?'

"I think anyone who hates Apples is suspicious, it's just what I do" the Warlock said "I went to Krasus with my opinion and he agreed with me" everyone looked at the Warlock incredulously; to which his reply was "What? What did I say?"

Lillia stepped forward.

"What exactly were you after, Onyxia?" she asked, seething "Or was this a waste of everyone's time?"

"Revenge, and such" Onyxia replied "You wouldn't understand"

"You were an advisor to the King of Stormwind" Aphrodite stepped forward "Someone Varian trusted, and you betrayed him! You speak of wrongs against your father, and you almost drove Stormwind to Oblivion!"

"I think there was an ulterior motive to Onyxia revealing herself, and setting this up" Rellia said "I don't buy revenge"

Lillia agreed with her.

And suddenly there was a loud noise, which shut everyone up and caused Onyxia to turn around completely in surprise.

Three people had fallen to the ground on top of each other and Lillia knew who they were, but that didn't make any sense…no one could teleport through Onyxia's barrier.

"Are we just going to keep teleporting until we get to Darnassus?" the woman on top asked.

"I hope not" Jaina Proudmoore (who was between Tael and the other woman) said "I knew it was bad, but I didn't realize how bad. Tael, I'm sorry I smacked you"

"I would be better if you got off me"Tael's voice was muffled "I can't rightly breathe"

"Oh" the girls said together "We're sorry"

They got up, and seemed to finally realize something was terribly wrong.

"Um, guys" Tael said "Is that Katrana Prestor, or a doppelganger?" He noticed Lillia, and his face lit up-and that caused her to ache in response.

"I think it's safe to say that's the real Onyxia" Jaina replied.

Only silence filled the cavern then, just silence and surprise.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Lillia**

 **Dustwallow Marsh: Onyxia's Lair**

The silence was broken. Lillia drove into battle, her runeblade pointed at the dead dragon's neck. Onyxia didn't even flinch, and the runeblade was redirected to the ground by her hand. Argus threw a few Shadow Bolts, which were also deflected with ease. Tarethra threw some frost bolts at the same time as Mavare shifted into a big dark cat and knocked Onyxia to the ground.

Jaina and the other woman supplemented Tarethra's frost bolts with their own; at the same time as Mavare's attack, and Lillia used that time to strike. As she thrust her runeblade forward, intending on stabbing the brain of the dead woman, a shockwave sounded and Lillia found herself on the ground next to the wall. Onyxia had shed her disguise and was a sickly purple and black excuse for a dragon, with the accompanying stench, and the shockwave of such a change blasted nearly everyone to the walls of the chamber. Half the party was out of commission.

Amyntastrasza landed on the back of Onyxia and bit down by her neck, inciting a ear piercing roar. The two dragons began to wrestle; and as Lillia propped herself up using her runeblade, she saw the only other one unaffected from the blast.

Tael had remained motionless; and to Lillia's surprise was still in shock. As she saw it, something akin to fear had somehow gripped him, a condition she had never seen on him…but once.

And that was Stratholme.

Lillia surveyed the others quickly; Mavare the huge cat had recovered no doubt as a result of her healing magic. She joined Amyna in battle, fast as lightning. Aphrodite had also gotten up, and quickly healed the others, which were all unconscious or otherwise incapable of recovering at the moment. The Paladin also limped into the fray.

Lillia used her runeblade as a crutch and walked to Taelus, intent on getting him out of his…fear.

"Taelus!" she shouted in his ear "What is wrong with you?!"

He shook his head.

"Lilly, I don't know what's wrong with me-but we can't beat her" he looked at her "The Scourge is one thing; this monstrosity is another"

"You wanted to go earlier!" she shook him "Tael, you have got to pull yourself together"

His voice hitched.

"I-I can't" he started to cry "Lilly, I can't get them out of my head"

"Get what?" she ducked when a flame ball headed in her direction.

"You-Mav…your visions-mangled bodies" he grabbed his head "They're coming back-they're coming back, and they were gone at Alterac" she heard him sob.

Lillia took a step back; she did not know he was haunted by such things. She looked at the black mass of dead meat, and figured that whatever this was-it had to come from Onyxia.

Then something hit her as well; she knew it was magic instantly. Someone's casting dark magic at them, and it didn't appear to be the dead Dragon.

Her mother stood before her, the tabard of the Argent Dawn had a big hole where her left breast was supposed to be-suddenly she was in the camp of the Crimson Flame, the whole battle had disappeared from her sight and hearing.

"Here we are, Death Knight" Commander Plaguefist pointed to the prisoners. Lillia saw herself yank the head up of an elf. Her breath caught in her throat, and she watched herself step back from the incoming memories. Her mother shook herself out of her daze and stared at her…seconds went by and then.

"L-Lilly…my Lilly-no, no, no" she grabbed the chains and wailed "NOOOO!" she sobbed "Not my little girl you bastards-Ahhhhgh ahh" tears fell freely down her face, and the whole room of people, including Lillia looked at her past self as she backed away from the woman who was her Mother.

"Mom-Mother" she ran to the chained elf and hugged her mother, as she heard herself draw her weapon and stab right through to the chained elf screaming.

"Stop this incessant noise" she heard herself say to her mother, whose sobs now gargled with bood.

"I'm sorry commander, but this one won't be of use to us anymore".

"NOOOO!" Lillia shrieked, and slashed her phantom self. The blade was embedded in Onyxia, who knocked Lillia to the side in rage and flung Amyna on top of her.

Lillia heard an explosion, the likes of which made her cover her ears.

"AGGGGHHHHUAAAA" she and everyone saw Taelus rise in the air; a swirling blizzard surrounding him. It took her a moment to realize that he had made the storm of snow appear in the cavern.

"IF BLOOD AND GORE IS WHAT YOU ARE, ITS WHAT YOU GET" he slammed his fist in the ground with the power of the ice magic surrounding him "I WILL BRING DEATH TO ANY WHO TOUCH THEM-FRIEND AND FOE"

An ice torrent sped to Onyxia and slammed her into the side of the entrance of the chamber, and it continued to snow.

Onyxia got to all four of her feet and took to the air; a roar of challenge was sent to Tael, whose only response was to raise his fists in the air. And it continued to snow; which despite the molten lava in the chamber, the temperature had dropped significantly.

He sent a cone of cold to the dead dragon, which deflected her very powerful fire breath.

Lillia at once felt the cold melt away from the air surrounding her; Tael had given the whole party an Ice Armor spell to help stave off the cold. Being a death knight meant she really didn't need it, but was grateful that her Tael managed to shake off the dark magic that affected them.

Ice elementals of every shape and size appeared in the cave, and Lillia was distracted momentarily by one that was the size of her pinky. Her mind recalled the memory of the forest being on fire, and the fire elementals chasing the ogres away-of the line he whispered to her when they were still but children.

 _"_ _No one gets to touch you"_ he had said.

It continued to snow.

Lillia grabbed her runeblade, rejuvenated by his return, and rallied to him. She blocked Onyxia's cleave attack with the side of her blade, just as Argus entered the fight with a Doom Guard. The Guard in question cut clean off a leg from Onyxia's body.

Still the snow and wind continued.

Rellia, darkened by her shadow form, joined the battle and began to wield magic; much like the magic that attacked Lillia and Tael. Onyxia responded with a roar and a crash to the ground.

"It's not so good now that it happens to you, is it" Rellia yelled at the dead dragon.

And still it continued to snow.

The elementals that Tael had summoned converged on Onyxia like bugs to a food source and assaulted her with Ice magic, which hurt her despite her undeath.

Jaina, the mage with her, and Tarethra all added frost bolts to the mix-fueling the elementals and damaging the dragon even further.

The snow only got faster.

Mavare shapeshifted to a moonkin, and managed to summon a hurricane of her own, which supplemented Tael's blizzard. Aphrodite used the light to attack Onyxia; which caused her now pitiful attempts at defense to cease.

The snow was just under a foot at that moment, and Lillia spared a glance at Tael.

He was muttering, and grabbing his head-soft sobs and heaves could be heard from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's being assaulted by shadow magic" Rellia said "One of the only cures is the unexpected"

"Unexpected?!" Mavare was a night elf now "Who's still attacking him?"

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly shrieked "Lilly-I didn't mean it, please!" he wailed, now on his knees.

The snow only fell even harder.

"We have to do something!" Mavare ran up to him, only to be thrown into a wall. She crumpled to the ground.

"Tael didn't do that" Argus said, and looked at Lillia "Someone's in the background"

"MAV!" Tael screamed "Please don't be dead" except he was looking the other way.

"These visions are going to kill him" Rellia said.

"Or drive him insane" Jaina said "We have to find the culprit"

Aphrodite carried Mavare over, and Lillia almost ran to them.

"How is she?" she asked, alarmed.

"Unconscious, but healed" Aphrodite said "The baby will be fine. I'm going to put her next to Amyna and keep them safe-whoever is assaulting Tael might try to attack them the way we were all attacked"

"The source of the attack is behind Tael" Rellia said "I'm sure of it"

"Then can we focus on that point?" the woman who was with Jaina asked hurriedly.

Lillia drew her runeblade, which made all the others take a step back.

"I will handle it" she told them coldly.

They knew better than to get in her way; shame this attacker didn't have the same information.

Lillia used her Anti Magic Shell, and walked determinedly to the man she loved.

She got to him, and put her arms around him, which stopped the blizzard. Holding Tael to her side, she swung her blade at the indicated spot, and at the exact moment that she hit her target; they teleported.

 **Lillia**

 **Blackrock** **Mountain: Shadowforge City**

Lillia fell on her back; with Tael tucked comfortably on her left side. Her runeblade was actually wrenched from her as it stuck outside the body of the assailant. He clutched the blade, but for naught-he was already dying and that could not change.

"B-bitch" he managed before he collapsed on top of the runeblade, which only dig deeper in him as a result.

Lillia made sure that Tael was okay (he was unconscious) before retrieving her blade. As she took it out of the body, a bloody piece of paper fell out of a pocket. She picked it up, and read it…or tried to anyway. It was in dwarfish, but a symbol adorned the blood soaked paper, one that Lillia only saw in passing-and for the first time in a long time shivers went down her spine.

It couldn't be…

It was the symbol of the Twilight's Hammer Cult-

The mark of the Old Gods.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Lillia**

 **Blackrock** **Mountain: Shadowforge City**

"Tael! Tael, wake up" Lillia rocked him back and forth roughly, hoping to wake him "TAEL!"

He opened his eyes, and inwardly Lillia sighed happily. She had hoped he was well enough to become conscious.

"Lillia-where…?" he started, and then bolted upright "Lilly! Please tell me you're not a dream"

She nodded.

"I am me; now about you-"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Thank goodness" his voice shook "I had half believed you were a dream; that the visions were all that was left-you-you were screaming my name…all those years ago, weren't you?"

She clenched her fists furiously, wishing for all the world that she could inflict more pain on that dead cultist.

His voice hitched.

"I was a coward!" he threw himself in her lap, not caring for the coldness of her armor or body "I saved my self that day-left you in that sick, twisted place. I-I heard from Gimlii-"

Her eyes glazed with tears.

"-you screamed my name-you still loved me, and, and-" he gave a heart wrenching sob "I betrayed you!"

"Tael" her voice wavered slightly.

"She came Lilly, came into my life-but I did it-I couldn't leave her" he cried, and looked at her.

Lillia saw his tears; his reddened face, and his shivering body.

"I saw them-that thing-he hurt her, he fucked her-she screamed and screamed, and all I could think of was 'n-not again'" Tael clutched her arms, as if grabbing a lifeline "My visions of her-they were always worse…I was in the snow-Alterac; she-she was real Lilly, and the Scourge fed my daughter to my mom and dad-"

Lillia couldn't take it anymore.

"Tael, they weren't real!" she choked out; her hands grabber his arms, as his hands still held hers.

"My fault!" he cried "All my fault!"

"Tael, listen to me" Lillia's voice grew stronger, her need to get him back to reality was almost painful "You were attacked by that cultist-we all were; those visions weren't real!"

"THEY COULD HAVE BEEN!" he screamed, eyes shut, face to the ceiling "Lilly, I thought you were dead; that Mav was dead-and my little Amyna…you all could have been dead-and yet-and yet"

"Oh, Tael" she hugged him tight "You have to listen to me-what could have been wasn't-isn't what happened"

"Then why does it hurt so much!?" he talked in her shoulder; arms around her in an answered hug.

"Tael…" she moaned sadly, content to wait for him to collect his wits, even in a very dangerous place.

Lillia remained this way until he finally calmed down enough to realize they weren't in the Marsh anymore.

"So" he said, picking himself off the ground "What is this place?"

"I was actually hoping you'd tell me" Lillia handed him the bloody note, and sheathed her runeblade. Tael helped her up, and read the note. He gasped.

"These are orders" he said, clutching the paper so tight, Lillia wondered if it'd rip in his hands.

"You can read dwarvish?" she cocked her head in surprise.

"Better, I can tell you what dialect this is" he looked at her "We're not even on the same continent that we were this morning. This is in Dark Iron"

She looked at him, at a loss for words.

"The fact that he's a dwarf and a member of Twilight's Hammer leads me to one conclusion" the look he gave her was enough to know these weren't trivial circumstances "We're in Blackrock Mountain; probably in Shadowforge City, or perhaps in the upper spire"

"This is where you save Mavare from, isn't it?" she asked him.

"How'd you know?" his eyes locked with hers.

"She told me the story awhile back" Lillia said "Well, just bits and pieces, really. It was a very painful moment for her when she spoke of this"

"The Cult is ruthless; if we're found, it will be a very painful death" Tael said "They never forget a face and I committed a great transgression against them. If we're captured, you will most likely take Mav's place"

"I'd like to see them try" Lillia looked at him.

Tael nodded, and began stripping the cultist of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she knelt next to him.

"You're going to have to wear the clothes" he said, as he took the pants off.

"Why?" she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"The Twilight's Hammer doesn't ask questions" he said "They accept any who wear their symbol-provided they weren't first an enemy. Two hooded figures walking the streets will be a dead giveaway, but they won't care if one of them is wearing the symbol"

"Tael, I may be dead, but I'm not fat-and I haven't been that height since I was ten" Lillia reminded him.

"And I may be weak, but I have magic" Tael said pointedly "Transfiguring these clothes to your size will be a synch"

"You still remember my size?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you remember what I had to do to get your size?" he narrowed his eyes right back.

They stared at each other for a minute, and burst out laughing.

Lillia indeed remembered that day.

 _Lillia's hometown was Suncrown Village, situated roughly in between the north and south portions of Eversong Forest. Close enough to visit the humans of Lordaeron, yet far enough away from any major cities; with Stratholme to the south and Silvermoon to the North. It was how her mother and father wished to live, and it was how she liked it as well._

 _Several years of training was slowly paying off. Her mentor, one of the only dwarves allowed in Silvermoon, believed that within a year or two she would be standing ready to be received as a Paladin in full. This was knowledge that she reveled in; however sad she was that Tael couldn't train with her._

 _Lillia was able to take some time off, while Gimlii traveled back to Ironforge for a special mission of his-something her mother was ever so thrilled about. She loved doting on her daughter._

 _Lillia herself had traveled to Northdale to see her childhood friend and long time crush-only to find out that she missed Taelus by a few hours. His mother and father welcomed her like she was family, of course, and she spent some time with them before returning to the forests of Quel'thalas. Saddened by the though that he had returned to Dalaran, or even went to Silvermoon for training with the elves (which she was inwardly proud about, that he could keep up with his elven peers), Lillia had drifted through the beauty of her homeland, feeling the cool breeze of the eternal autumn her people loved to enjoy._

 _She passed patrolling Rangers, partygoers, and strollers; with song and dance and happiness throughout. Without her armor, Lillia almost felt weightless, and succumbed to the whims of her neighbors; giving voice to the song of her heart and moving with the cadence of her feelings._

 _Eventually the trees gave way to her hometown; situated on the water as fresh as a natural spring. There was some big Mage event in Silvermoon, and Lillia realized her parents would be in attendance. This could only mean that she had the house to herself; a perfect time to go napping, or so she thought._

 _The sounds were muffled, almost non existent, until she walked into the house itself._

 _"_ _You are not supposed to be here" she heard a voice, coming from the second floor._

 _"_ _I have more of a right to be here than you do, human" another replied._

 _"_ _And since I technically have no rights to be here at all, then yours are probably slimmer than you thought" she knew that voice was Tael's, and she found what he said very disagreeable. He had every right to be here…but probably not in her room._

 _"_ _What are you doing here anyway?" the second, elvish voice asked "I thought you had a bit more respect for Lillia than to raid her panty drawer?"_

 _Lillia silently gasped; curling her fists in rage-'he did what?'_

 _"_ _Just what kind of person do you think I am?" Tael raised his voice slightly "Here to touch her underwear-bah, you must not think very much of me, or her, to think I would consider such a breach in her trust"_

 _"_ _Then why is that drawer open?" the second person sounded smug "You couldn't resist, could you?"_

 _"_ _It isn't like that at all, its just extremely hard to find anything in here-I don't know where she puts her dresses" Lillia silently ran up the stairs, cocking her head in confusion-why would he need any of her clothes?_

 _"_ _I'm not even going to bother with why you need those" the elf-whose voice was somewhat familiar to her-seemed to dismiss any benevolent intent "This would be the perfect opportunity to end your relationship with her; naughty human"_

 _"_ _And what do you mean by that?" Tael actually sounded worried._

 _"_ _I'm going to knock you out and plant you with some 'unmentionables'" he used magic to stun Tael, who fell to the ground "Even with all your 'talent', you still couldn't defend yourself. I'll give it to you like this: your friend will find you passed out near her house, your robes stuffed with her embarrassing clothing. She'll likely see it as a betrayal and end her friendship with you, and with a little work, you'll be banished from Silvermoon. The Kirin Tor will see this as an affront, and maybe you'll be rejected from advanced training. Maybe you're going to take over your father's farm after all"_

 _Lillia inwardly chuckled; it would take much more than finding some undergarments for her to toss her Tael aside-probably even more than was possible for him to do. She was about to intervene before she really was embarrassed though, however Tael just got back up._

 _"_ _I did not work so hard on making her a birthday gift for you to ruin my life just to further yours" Tael turned the elf into a rabbit, and sighed._

 _"_ _Now look at this place; Lilly's going to be pissed if she ever found out I was rummaging through her stuff" Tael froze the Rabbit in ice and went about cleaning up the room "It's not like I could just go up to her and ask for measurements-she wouldn't talk to me for a week, if I did that"_

 _He was right, Lillia thought._

 _"_ _I'll make you a deal" he said to the frozen Rabbit "You don't say a word about this, and I won't say a word about this"_

 _Lillia went closer to her door; oh this is going to be so much fun. She masked her face to look angry and walked in._

 _"_ _Tael!" she said, outwardly outraged "What are you doing in here?"_

 _He was holding up a bra, and his face was a sheet of white. Lillia was enjoying this._

 _"_ _Is that my-you were in my underwear drawer" she accused._

 _"_ _Lillia, its not what you think" he dropped what he was holding and held up the ice cube "I had stopped him from doing something terrible, honest"_

 _"_ _You stopped a rabbit from rummaging through my clothes" she said dryly, careful to keep herself looking mad "How noble of you, I feel so safe now"_

 _"_ _Is that a hint of sarcasm?" he asked weakly, as she walked slowly forward. He backed up to the open window, right over the water…she almost giggled at what she was about to do._

 _"_ _Lillia, please let me explain" he pleaded, scared. Did he actually believe that rubbish the elf said about him and her?_

 _"_ _Tell me there was a good reason for this?" she got real close-like, and he started tripping over his words._

 _"_ _I'll let you in on a little secret" she whispered in his ear suddenly._

 _He stopped moving, or even breathing. She whispered her size to him, to his utter shock. She then jabbed him with her finger and said:_

 _"_ _Bye bye" and he fell out the window into the water._

"It should be all finished now" Tael handed her the resized clothes.

"There's a hole in the stomach area" she replied, and he took back the shirt.

"Oops" he said "I'll fix it" and he cut it in half width wize.

Lillia looked at it, and back at him.

"I can't mend the clothes" he said "I can only size them magically"

"Convenient" she said sarcastically, and touched her choker; whispering the necessary words. Tael just watched her.

"Turn around" she said "You've already had a look today"

"I uh-um" he looked embarrassed, and touched his cheek, turning.

Lillia got dressed.

"Can you put this somewhere safe?" she handed him the dress. Tael nodded and put it in his knapsack.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we get out of here" he replied, and opened the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty– Lillia**

 **Blackrock** **Mountain: Shadowforge City**

Tael had conjured cloaks for the both of them, and Lillia donned hers, careful to leave the mark of Twilight's Hammer visible. Tael kept his face hidden, but instructed her on where to go through the city. Dark Iron Dwarves were prominent, but the Cultists were everywhere. Sometimes they even walked with Fire Elementals, engaged in crazy apparently one-sided conversations.

Lillia was impressed by Tael's memory of the city; even given the memory of saving Mavare, remembering the city's layout was impressive. As for the denizens; the Dwarves ignored her, and by extension them. Lillia was sure that was prejudice and not a disregard for the Cult in general. The Cultists were a different story.

For the most part, they left Tael and Lillia alone. But a few commented on her stomach and one even dared touch it as he passed by.

"Why are men such pigs?" she asked.

"Don't worry, the Cultists didn't do that merely because you're a woman" Tael whispered in her ear "They always do stupid things to new bloods"

"And how would they know that?" she hissed.

"Turn a left here" he pointed "They know you're a new blood because I ripped your shirt-notice how theirs are all uniform"

"Then why did you rip it?" she angrily whispered.

"The hole would have been worse" he said "Trust me"

And she did trust him…

"What is this place?" she asked, when they stopped in front of what appeared to be a shop.

"The Grim Guzzler" Tael guided her through the doorway "Safest place in the City-this is where the Cult does business with outsiders"

 **Lillia**

 **Shadowforge City: The Grim Guzzler**

Tael went up to a bar tender.

"Hey, is Valkyrie around?" he asked.

"Who's askin'?" the Dwarf answered with a question.

Tael slid a few silver coins to him.

"Alrighty there, Mr. Smith" he pocketed the coins "Forth table down the stairs-yer buyin' drinks?"

"Three dwarven ales" Tael slid a few more coins his way.

"Who's Valkyrie?" Lillia asked.

"A member of the Thorium Brotherhood-who works for Revilgaz" he sighed "She's the only Paladin in his service"

"She?" Lillia asked "Tael, just how many girls know you?"

"I really don't know" he replied.

They walked to the indicated table, and Tael gestured for her to sit.

Lillia sat down, and Tael did just after. Across the table, a woman with twin braids going down her back was nursing a mug. Her face was grim.

"Whadya want elf-girl?" her accent was actually cute sounding for a Dwarf…even a drunk one.

Lillia gestured to Tael, but he shook his head.

"I need a way out of here" she said "And I assume you could do that for me"

"Who toldya that?" she sipped her beer "The gates ar closed fer Ragnaros-won't be open ere another week, perhaps"

"We have a mutual friend" Lillia responded "Can you help us or not?"

The bar tender came over and handed three mugs to them.

"Here ye go Mr. Smith" he said quietly and left.

"So who's yer John Doe?" Valkyrie pointed to Tael "Don' wanna say yer name?"

Tael slid her a gold coin.

"Think ye can buy me lik yer girl there?" she didn't pick it up "Or ar you afraid of them Cultists?"

He nodded at the last question. She laughed, and Lillia found it a comforting one.

"Alright then" she picked up the coin "You wanna leave the Mountain, and I want somethin' in return"

"What is it?" Lillia asked.

"Emperor Dagran Thaurissan has the Princess of Ironforge held captive, or so they say" Valkyrie grabbed the new mug and sipped her ale "Either way, there is an amulet-"

"Of course there is" Lillia interrupted.

"You want my help, or ar ye good?" she hiccupped "I heard that it resurfaced after a year and change, and my Baron wantz it"

"Resurfaced?" Lillia enquired.

"Yep" she nodded "There was an attempt to retrieve it, bu' ther' was a complication. The Emperor gave it to his stolen Princess as a wedding geft"

"You want me to steal it from them?" Lillia asked.

"An' in exchange I git you outa here" she said.

"You sure she's the only way out?" she turned to Tael.

He nodded.

Lillia thought about this. She already wasted so much time trying to get to the Barrens, it started to really anger her. The damn Scourge just had to try to get a foothold across the sea…

Northrend was the true goal-bust somehow they had to battle through Stormwind, fight a fucking Dragon from the Black Dragonflight…and now this Amulet. Lillia was sure this was the same one Tael had tried to get when he saved Mavare.

Then there was this little tidbit. Tael had yet to speak at this meeting, leading Lillia to wrangle an escape by Mrs. Drunk Paladin…what was with these Champions of the Light and their vices? Lust, drunkenness… bad examples.

There was some unspoken history between her mage and this Dwarf.

Lillia sighed.

"I'll get you your amulet, but you better deliver your end of the deal" Lillia got up, and Tael got up with her.

They went to an empty room.

"You didn't say a damn word to that Dwarf" Lillia looked at Tael "Tell me why"

"She can't keep secrets to well" he told her "Shadowforge is locked down because Ragnaros is here-if he gets wind that I am alive, and within his grasp, we'll never escape"

"Ragnaros, Ragnaros…why is that name familiar?" she asked.

"You know somewhat of the Old Gods?" he looked away, and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Yes, and Mavare mentioned him as well-is he an Old God?"

"He's as close as you'll probably ever get to them-and about as deadly" Tael shivered, sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Lillia asked.

"I will be" he said "But I suppose I'll have to tell you what happened when I saved Mavare from her fate…oh I hope they're okay" he leaned into her.

"It began…

 _It was about a year and a half ago. Tael had just gotten his latest assignment from Baron Revilgaz._

 _It was supposed to be simple, he'd travel to Searing Gourge, where he'd meet another of Revilgaz's henchmen…or henchwoman as it turned out. He'd get into the Dark Iron's Capital, steal a necklace with Fire wielding properties, and get back to Booty Bay. All expenses would of course be paid for; the Baron took care of his own._

 _Taelus traveled to Thorium Point on a rented Griffon from Lakeshire, in the Redridge Mountains. It was one of those camps, in the Dark Irons wastes. After thanking the Griffon keeper Lanie Reed, he walked over to where there was a meeting of sorts._

 _"_ _An I still say it is here-it's where thy'r diggin'"a Dwarf by the name of Hansel Heavyhands pointed on a map._

 _"_ _Just because tha's where they be diggin', doesn' mean they be right" another Dwarf inputted._

 _"_ _I don' think it matters, boys" a Dwarf woman with Light practically coming out of her armor spoke up "They're diggin' an we'll keep an eye out for wha. Ye got that?"_

 _The other nodded in agreement, and the woman excused herself._

 _"_ _You are Taelus, am I right" she walked up to him, her two braids trailing her back and knocking into her weapon with every step "Name's Valkyrie-the good Baron's only Paladin" she grabbed his arm roughly and shook it._

 _"_ _Yeah, well he kind of sent me here to get his necklace" Taelus said._

 _"_ _Actually it's an Amulet-one of them magic ones" she said, and motioned for him to follow "You're a magic wielder, I take it?"_

 _"_ _Yes I am" he responded._

 _"_ _Then you'll be the one to actually handle it" she grabbed her unique and beautiful weapon from her back and smashed a rock with it "I'll be your muscle-her names Sha'tar by the way"_

 _"_ _It's a pleasure" he said._

 _"_ _You seem sad" she looked at him "Ya probably gotta story there but it ain't my business"_

 _Taelus felt relieved when she gave up asking. He could barely sleep as it was, and he had left her three years ago._

 _Lilly._

 _"_ _I assume you have a way into the mountain?" Taelus asked, catching up with Valkyrie._

 _"_ _Aye, I have a way-The Thorium Brotherhood's actually mostly a Dark Iron Organization" she didn't have dark skin, but Taelus wasn't going to judge "And that means access to Shadowforge City-best damn place to get yer Ale I ever seen"_

 _"_ _What can you tell me about it?" Taelus was mentally taking notes._

 _"_ _Eager ter get started, then?" she looked back at him "Good. Blackrock Mountain's got two access points-thru the Gourge and thru the Steppes. They'r various strongholds and settlements throughout the Mountain, and Shadowforge City's off the Dark Iron Highway, at the bottom of the Mountain. They say there's a place called the Molten Core-where the Ancients sealed the Fire Lord long ago. Ya don't need to be goin' there, so-the Amulet's been tracked in Shadowforge, that'll be where I take ye"_

 _"_ _What can I expect in Shadowforge?" Taelus asked "I mean, besides Dwarves"_

 _"_ _There be that Cult, there be" she said, continuing on the trail towards the level ground "Twilight's Hammer-ever heard of them? They worship the Old Gods, nasty bit those guys"_

 _Taelus had heard of them; they predated the Fall of Lordareon, but he didn't want to interrupt._

 _"_ _You'll also have ter be careful with those Fire Elementals-ya see, the Dark Irons summoned them during the War of the Three Hammers-created Blackrock Mountain, they did" she kept walking through the wasteland "They got enslaved, they did-jus watch out for them Elementals-don' summon any if ye can help it"_

 _That shouldn't be too hard._

 _Taelus could see the doors to the Mountain from a good distance away, and when they got closer, he realized how massive those doors really were._

 _They went through the doors and soon after came across a great chasm, bigger probably than the Great Forge in Khaz Modan._

 _"_ _There are several ways of getting to Shadowforge City" Valkyrie looked at Taelus "We'll be takin' the scenic route"_

 _Great, just what he needed._

 _Taelus sighed. They climbed onto the giant chains and made their way across the Molten Span._

 _"_ _This was Forgewright's Tomb-he's the Architect of a great many things" Valkyrie said and walked through the room._

 _Taelus followed, and soon they were walking on another Giant Chain, which scared Taelus-but was obviously something Valkyrie did everyday._

 _That was when they reached a big chamber._

 _"_ _The Dark Irons call this the Grinding Quarry. They get all the prisoners from the Detention Block to dig the rock for their Golem Army" Valkyrie whispered "Ya don' want ter get caught"_

 _It took them hours to navigate the vast quarry, but eventually they found themselves on the Dark Iron Highway. Taelus was getting tired of all the sneaking, but knowing it was necessary, he didn't say a word._

 _"_ _This Highway'll take ya to any place in the Mountain" Valkyrie said as they traveled "We're lucky it's mostly empty right now-usually its filled with people"_

 _All too soon they reached the Gates to Shadowforge City._

 _"_ _It's sitting on a lake of Lava!" Taelus was surprised._

 _"_ _The Mountain's Volcanic, but the Fire Elementals keep it in check" was the reply._

 _"_ _How do we get in?" Taelus asked._

 _"_ _You're goin' ta Blink us in" Valkyrie hugged his arm "Ya better do it quick, or I'll slap ye"_

 _This was going to be a long assignment._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One – Lillia**

 _It had been a week since their arrival in Shadowforge City, and still they had not found the Amulet. Taelus had been getting antsy about being caught by the very prevalent Twilight's Hammer. Valkyrie, on the other hand, spent all of her free time at the Grim Guzzler-drinking ale, Rum, and a bunch of other hard drinks._

 _There wasn't much respect to be had with the Paladin._

 _Taelus had peered over a great many maps and charts, noting the extensive system that was created in the Mountain. He had made acquaintances of even some of the more friendly Dark Iron inhabitants; sometimes preferring them to the drunk and promiscuous dwarf that served as his companion._

 _About three days in, he had been given a tidbit that the Emperor himself would hold some sort of festival; and would be presenting gifts to ambassadors of the Cult's guests, some of which came from across the sea._

 _A dwarf let slip that a rare Amulet; given to His Imperial Highness from the Fire Lord (whoever he was) would be on display for the aristocracy's viewing pleasure. This was probably what Taelus was sent to acquire._

 _The problem, of course, would be finding the location of such a festival-in which everyone in Shadowforge would be in attendance. Shadowforge City was a big place, and no one was slipping him the info necessary to pull off the heist._

 _It was also extremely hot._

 _Taelus had a hard time believing that water was so plenty down here-especially since fire and water don't mix well together, but the dwarves always seem to have it on hand._

 _The day of the festival was the day Valkyrie decided to finally help out Taelus; The Grim Guzzler was closed. There would be free ale anyway at the festival._

 _Taelus decided to follow the mass of people to wherever this place is; hopefully he would be able to sneak away to where they kept the amulet when it wouldn't be on display._

 _"_ _Yer a sentimental person, ain't ya?" Valkyrie asked amidst the hustle and bustle of the people moving en masse._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Taelus replied with a question._

 _"_ _I did a 'lil reconnaissance while ye studied the city an it's people" she answered "This festival there will be a sacrifice"_

 _"_ _Sacrifice?" Taelus shuddered._

 _"_ _The Hammer keeps slaves-no secret there" she said "One ol them's goin' to be given to that Fire Lord-Ragnaros"_

 _"_ _Raganros?" Taelus asked._

 _"_ _King ol them elementals they say-the one them Ancients sealed up here, I toldya tha before, remember?"_

 _Taelus had remembered._

 _"_ _Tell me the reason ye don' sleep to well ain't because ol that lass you whimper in yer sleep?" she looked at him._

 _"_ _What does that have to do with anything?" there was bite in his voice._

 _"_ _Ye best remember why we're here now" she said "No heroics-our hides ar on the line"_

 _"_ _I'm no hero" Taelus said quietly "I'm more of a coward than anything else, you can be sure of that"_

 _"_ _Well best buckle that courage-yer gonna need it fer the heist" Valkyrie slapped him on the back "I'll buy yer drink when this is all said and done now"_

 _They entered the Lyceum in silence, the buzzing conversations all stopped in this room. Everyone was drawn to the great big fire thing near some kind of altar or podium of sorts. A few Twilight's Hammer Cultists approached the altar along with a barely clothed woman dragged along by a heavy chain about her neck._

 _"_ _OH GREAT RAGNAROS!" one of them bellowed and Taelus realized he was a Tauren "OUR LORD AND MASTER UNDER THE MOUNTAIN! WE ALL HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO ASK YOUR BLESSING ON THE UPCOMING FESTIVAL OF THE FLAME-"_

 _"_ _Tell me they're not giving that woman to that thing" Taelus whispered to Valkyrie, his fear replaced by anger._

 _"_ _Tha elf is probably the gift" she agreed "Best remember wha I just toldya-we're here fer the Amulet"_

 _Taelus had to stow away his anger; she was right, they were here for the Amulet. Besides, he had to make some terrible choices over the years since he left Darrowmere Forest behind, this one would be no different._

 _The Tauren had finished speaking; and everyone was waiting for the Fire Lord's reply._

 _"_ _YOUR GIFT PLEASES ME-MASTER TAUREN" the Fire Lord Rumbled "I HAVE BEEN ENTERTAINED BEFORE NOW ON THE PAIN INFLICTED BY YOU ON YOUR PROPERTY…SHOW ME ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I CLAIM YOUR GIFT AND BRING IT TO THE MOLTEN CORE"_

 _There was an audible rip-and the woman lost her dignity; shivering and crying. Taelus was forced to watch-he doubted there was much disgust felt by the crowd, and they couldn't afford to break their cover now. He did notice a change on his Paladin companion; despite her bravado and notions of indifference, this was still repulsive to watch._

 _So a measure of righteousness still resided in her after all._

 _A scream brought him back to the Altar. Rage quickly fired within him and threatened to burst._

 _The Tauren had mounted the Night Elf; her cries of mercy and the anguish on her features only fueled his…rutting. The Dwarves present watched with interest, and a few howls and cheers could be heard; above all of that the Fire Lord just sat there and smiled evilly._

 _Her pleas and crying turned completely to screams; the Tauren just kept fucking her with abandon, the people just kept cheering and cheering, not caring those screams came from pain and not pleasure._

 _They were just going to hand her mangled body to that Fire Lord and who knows what she would suffer before he ended her life._

 _Why? Why does this happen, over and over? Taelus remembered the Ogres in the woods, remembered what they were going to do to Lillia; he remembered the Cult of the Dead, and how they fed the living to the dead; he remembered his town set on fire, his parents were slobbering ghouls; he remembered the Orcs and their bloodlust savagery; and all he could think of was why? Why?_

 _'_ _It's my duty' Lillia had once said 'My duty to preserve the good against the torrent of evil-if you remember nothing else, Tael remember this: There is only ever two groups of people, and that is the evil and the good…which side would you choose?'_

 _Why? Why?_

 _He shook, fists clenched._

 _"_ _NOOO!" the woman screamed as the Tauren threw her on the Altar to begin again._

 _Why? Why? The Fire Lord glanced his way, but Taelus didn't care._

 _A strangled scream erupted from the woman; the Tauren had grabbed her by the neck. And Taelus finally had enough._

 _"_ _WHY?!" he returned the scream with one of his own, and Blinked._

 _His fists were on fire when he hit the Fucking Tauren in the mouth. Despite his bulk, the Tauren flew into a group of onlookers. Dead silence there was now, even as the Night Elf who had suffered looked at him with those wonderful, but pained eyes. He threw his robes off him and carefully wrapped her in them. She flinched when he touched her, but with all the strength she could muster she hugged herself in them._

 _The surprise on the faces of the corrupted people faded right then, but no one would move; except on the order of Ragnaros himself._

 _"_ _I WONDERED WHEN YOU WOULD SHOW YOURSELF, ELEMENTAL FRIEND" the Fire Lord Rumbled "BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SYMPATHY FOR A SLAVE OF THE TWILIGHT'S HAMMER"_

 _Taelus turned to him; cradling the shivering Night Elf in his arms._

 _"_ _I MIGHT HAVE LET YOU ESCAPE, GIVEN MY SUBJECTS DISPOSITION TO YOU-BUT FOR THIS" an arm completely made of fire pointed towards the mage, and Taelus watched a great and terrible mace form itself out of pure fire._

 _Taelus couldn't fight that; he scanned the crowd quickly but the Paladin was nowhere to be found._

 _"_ _NO ONE WILL HELP YOU ESCAPE!" Ragnaros chuckled harshly "THIS IS YOUR CHOICE, AND NOW YOU MUST FACE THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR HASTY DECISION"_

 _Taelus screamed and with it came a swirling vortex of fire. Ragnaros swung his mace, and the vortex deflected it._

 _"_ _FIRE CANNOT SAVE YOU" the Fire Lord grabbed the vortex like a whip and it became such._

 _Taelus knew he was no match with the Night Elf in his hands and there was no way he'd set her down for one of the Dark Irons to snatch her up. While Night Elves in general were fearless (amazon) warriors, Taelus somehow felt that she was cut from a similar but slightly different cloth-and moreover she probably was in no shape to fight, given what that Tauren had done to her. So he did what he always did when things got this tough: he ran._

 _He Blinked through the crowd and ran through the hallways. A bell in the distance resounded, which alerted the remaining guards that something was wrong._

 _Hide or keep running?_

 _Taelus made his decision when a Legion of Golems was activated…he kept running-_

 _Making sure Mage armors were on the woman and himself; Taelus ran through the streets of Shadowforge with abandon, scores of Golems behind him. Cultists appeared and threw all kinds of Bolts at him; from arrows to Shadow, Fire, and Frost._

 _Blind luck was the only thing keeping them going. The woman tightened her arms around his neck in fear, but otherwise didn't move the whole time. That was a target for the enemies surrounding him. And they tried, Taelus knew they tried._

 _Near the entrance to the city, there was a garrison of Fire Elementals-and more than enough Dark Irons-all pointing at him. Their weapons were ready, and Tael would never make it-he saw a ledge and Blinked to it, just as they opened fire._

 _Barely avoiding death; Taelus ran through more corridors…and ended up in the Ring of Law._

 _"_ _That's right, this is a shortcut to the detention block!" he said to himself "If I can get there, maybe I can cut back through the Quarry"_

 _Taelus didn't know for sure, having only Shadowforge City memorized, but it was a chance at least._

 _There was the halls of the law, which was empty, and Taelus zoomed through it…he had to start using Mana to supply him with energy, having exhausted himself a while back, and even then it was failing._

 _He had to get her out, oh he had to get her out…_

 _Lilly._

 _The Detention Block was garrisoned, despite the Festival, and they were ready._

 _"_ _Open fire" A Dark Iron ordered "bring them down men!"_

 _Taelus half yelled, half sobbed; creating a barrier just in the knick of time-which wouldn't last forever._

 _He needed a distraction._

 _Ignoring his tears, and the tears of the woman, Taelus used a few Arcane Missiles on a few locked doors-letting out the prisoners within._

 _Orcs, felhounds, demons, and even other races of people were released; which caused the Dark Iron Prison guards to switch targets._

 _"_ _The prisoners are escaping!" one shouted._

 _"_ _Keep the mage and the whore in your sights" another yelled._

 _Taelus' anger was rekindled, and that dwarf burned. He used the confusion to also set more prisoners free; starting a riot among the horde of people. He watched as an Ogre barreled to one of the Dark Iron commanders. A Succubus was feasting on another like a vampire, and there were Trolls doing their nefarious magic. Not a single prisoner paid any mind to a Mage holding a Night Elf running through the Halls._

 _Taelus finally ran out of the Detention Block, only to find the Gates of Shadowforge open… and a mighty army charging right towards him. Nothing could have prepared him for this._

 _"_ _This is insane" he shouted, and with all his remaining strength, ran through the Quarry-passing another riot between guards and prisoners. That brought him to the Molten Span…there was no way he was getting across that giant chain with the Night Elf in his hands; never mind that crossing it the first time gave him such a fright._

 _"_ _Can you trust me to get you out of this?" he asked her._

 _She looked at him, frightened, and nodded._

 _"_ _What choice do I have?" she said, her gold eyes sparkled with tears._

 _He instructed her to get on his back, and gave her what they called a piggy back ride back in Darrowmere Forest. He remembered giving Lillia the same when they were kids; although she was good at it too._

 _Taelus climbed up the chains when the Night Elf was ready; and got about half way before a Dark Iron shouted from behind._

 _"_ _The Mage is escaping!"_

 _Taelus groaned. He climbed up the rest of the way as fast as he could, noting the amount of Dark Irons climbing after him before he ran through the tomb._

 _There was just one more obstacle before he got out of this cursed mountain. Taelus climbed the last chain like he did the one before, inciting more cries, and more gunfire from the Dark Irons. He never stopped going until he made his way back to Thorium Point._

 _He had hoped he would never be sent back to Blackrock Mountain._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two – Lillia**

 **Shadowforge** **City: The Grim Guzzler**

After telling his story, Tael expressed his need to get some rest, which Lillia had decided was also best. She let him rest his head on her lap, preferring to think about the failed attempt at stealing the Amulet. He was right in considering that every exit is heavily guarded; given what he had to do the first time leaving the city. It was probable that the Dark Iron Dwarves would be more cautious with their Fire Lord visiting the city.

It was Stratholme all over again. Lillia thought back to when they had escaped that city, and what they had to go through-she realized it must have been hard on Tael for more than just finding out he was going to be a father. She resolved to find this necklace for the annoying Baron, so that it might be possible to not have a repeat. She waited for the Bar to reopen before waking him.

 **Lillia**

 **Blackrock** **Mountain: Shadowforge City**

Lillia had no idea where to start. The City's floor plan didn't make any sense, which she had contributed to the Dwarves lack of symmetrical reasoning. Half these Dwarves didn't even speak a word of Common, and that irked her even more. Tael suggested going back to the Grim Guzzler, but Lillia hated the way the place smelled and would have no qualms about forcing that drunk woman to hand over the way out-at sword point if need be.

She wasn't afraid of the Dark Irons, or even of the elementals; she could summon soldiers to repel any of those fools. It was the Cultists that gave her pause, and only because of the similarity they share with the Cult of the Damned…and actually she wasn't scared of them either. What gave her pause about the Twilight's Hammer was not knowing enough of their magical potential to gauge their attack power or form a strategy. Tael had been quiet ever since telling the story, and Lillia found that disconcerting. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze; an unspoken promise of not leaving him alone. He squeezed right back and kept his hand in hers, as if needing the reassurance.

"We'll need to go to the Iron Throne" he said at last.

"Iron Throne?" Lillia asked.

"It's the seat of the Emperor" he responded "If he wed the Princess of Ironforge like we've been hearing, they'll be in the Iron Throne"

"Didn't he kidnap her?" Lillia asked.

"Since when has that ever stopped anyone?" Tael pulled her hand to his chest, before releasing it "When has something like a binding agreement stopped people from doing evil?"

Lillia realized those were once her words.

"I know the way to the Iron Throne" he said "But your disguise alone wouldn't work; and the Elementals would sense my approach"

"Yeah, about that" Lillia said "Why did the Fire Lord call you an Elemental Friend?"

"I'm bound to the Dragon Amyntastrasza" Tael answered "While I didn't know or understand it until recently, my magic always worked differently than everyone else's. The Elementals that come to my aid aren't bound to do so, rather they do it on their own free will-I don't know why this is, but for now I'll except it's because of my connection to the Red Dragonflight"

Lillia understood the respect shown to the Life-Binder; but like Tael, she didn't know why that mattered to the Elementals.

There is also the matter of the elementals being stuck in the Elemental Plane, and when summoned, are usually bound to the summoner's will. A question pondered for another day.

Lillia followed Tael to the Manufactory; to which many of the Dark Irons gave her dirty looks. She noticed how he drew the cloak a little closer around himself, and how some of the Dark Irons looked at him curiously. If only she had her Runeblade on her back.

She followed Tael through the hallways of Shadowforge; actually curious of the carved buildings and supports the Dwarves wrought-she herself remembered Ironforge as if in a dream, for Gimlii only took her there in the beginning stages of her training. Despite the dangers of day dreaming in such a hostile place, she allowed herself to occupy her mind comparing the styles of Architecture that she remembered from Ironforge to what the Dark Irons accomplished here.

The Golem following them since the Manufactory hadn't actually stopped.

Lillia spun around so fast; it didn't seem to register that she even changed movements until she punched it in the chest. It was hollow.

"Lilly!?" Tael hissed suddenly, careful to keep his voice down. She took the hollow, now useless Golem, and dragged it into the corner-they were in the Chamber of Enchantment.

"There is someone inside it" she said in an undertone, but the Chamber was almost empty at this time of day.

She broke it more, and took a step back in shock.

It was Scrape the Succubus; clutching the Warlock's staff-and with a rather agreeable scared looking face. There were tears in her eyes.

"What the-" Lillia slapped Tael in the chest; warning him about his raised voice.

"Sorry" he said "Lilly-isn't that Scrape?"

"Yes" she cocked her head questioningly "But how did she get here?"

Not once did the cursed demon speak aloud since Lillia knew her, and Scrape shrunk ever so inward at her gaze.

"Maybe she's like Tarethra?" Tael asked-the Succubus' eyes widened at the mention of Argus' wife, yet still didn't speak.

"No" Lillia stated "Argus talks to her all the time; they are not like you and little Amyna-she has the ability…but not the desire. Think yourself higher than the rest of us?" she asked the Succubus.

Scrape rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears.

"Master never came for me" she said sadly.

Lillia's heart skipped a beat-What the hell kind of voice is that?

"Is that her real voice?" Tael asked, looking at Lillia "I thought she would sound…seductive, sluttish even"

Lillia agreed. Succubae in general had the ability to suck the souls out of the men…and sometimes women they seduce. Innocence or even a childlike voice did not fit their profile. Maybe that's why she never spoke aloud-kind of hard to devour men if they get turned off by how young you sounded…unless they go for that. Lillia knew there were always perverts somewhere in the world.

On the other hand, Argus did not use Scrape for that kind of purpose-barring the two idiots in Stormwind who tried taking Amyna and the Warlock-he typically used Scrape in battle for her ruthlessness, and torture like abilities-which consequently did not fit her voice either. Although she did have an extremely powerful seductive ability-Lillia remembered those times in New Avalon when she and many of the others found themselves almost in her grasp.

Argus even bragged about Scrape enthralling Sylvanas Windrunner…something the Banshee Queen had praised him for.

"What are you doing following us?" she asked, though already knowing the answer.

"You are Master's friends" the innocent voice may actually get her to feel sympathy for the Succubus; something that will prove annoying, Lillia was sure of that.

Tael broke enough of the hollow Golem to get her out-and Lillia instantly wondered how she even got in there. There was probably some poor enthralled Dwarf somewhere who didn't realize his head from his ass because of her.

"We followed Onyxia to her lair, and you weren't there" Tael said, and Lillia smiled faintly-he didn't show up until they got to the Dead Dragon.

Scrape shook her head, clutching the staff even harder-it somehow fell between her breasts, and that annoyed her too. Lillia studied Tael, hoping to not find him staring at her body longer than necessary. To his credit, Tael conjured another cloak and put it around the Succubus, though she made no move to cover herself, probably believing it was very important that she didn't drop the staff while looking as sexy and slutty as a Succubus should.

"How did you even get here?" Lillia asked, but Scrape shook her head some more and started wiping more tears out of her face.

She sighed.

"We might as well take her along" she said "If we ever get out of here, Argus would be happy to have her back"

"We're getting out of here" Tael said "This way"

She followed him as they continued their journey, and Scrape trailed along behind them, going into some sort of invisible state, but still seen enough to pinpoint where she was.

It was when they walked into the Summoner's Tomb (as Tael called it) that they were surrounded by Cultists.

There were undead, a few humans, a masked Draenei woman, and a smaller one, but Lillia didn't think the small red head girl was a pushover of any kind. A masked undead Cultist with a bird on her arm approached them as well. Another woman stepped in front of them; and Lillia suspected her to be the leader, but for whatever reason it looked like her movements were forced…and her eyes looked glazed.

"Bind them both" she commanded, which sounded stronger than how she looked, so Lillia just sighed.

She touched her choker, and her shabby clothing was replaced by her Deathbone Armor and runeblade.

"If any of you valued your lives" Lillia drew her blade "You would have just let us be"

Tael fell down next to her, and the glazed eyed woman just laughed.

"If you want your companion to live, Death Knight, you will lower your blade" she said.

Lillia would have just run her blade through this bitch and be done with it, but without knowing what happened to Tael, she would have to surrender.

It might have been enough for her to use her Death Gate-but Tael had said it might not work right; the area around Shadowforge City was doused in a very powerful anti Teleport spell. That was even why they accepted that fool Paladin's demand in the first place.

Damn the Twilight's Hammer.

"Damn you" Lillia spat, and threw her runeblade at her feet. One of the humans picked it up, and Lillia saw how careful she was with handling it-Damn the Twilight's Hammer.

Lillia looked for Scrape as they bound her hands; the Succubus had disappeared.

"Figures" she muttered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three – Taelus**

 **Shadowforge** **City: The Iron Throne**

Taelus was thrown unceremoniously onto the stone floor, and mysteriously the spell keeping him from moving was also removed. Lillia was thrown next to him, and the Cult party leader walked up to the Iron Throne and knelt in front of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan. He looked at Lillia, and wondered if this was going to be the end.

"Lift his hood" the command was given, and Taelus' cloak was forcefully removed.

"Your Majesty" the woman began.

"Silence!" the Emperor shouted, what color was on his face drained away. Several people also gasped in the crowd, and curses were thrown at him in Dwarvish, Darnassian, Orcish, and other such languages. He got up off his chair.

"YOU!" he spat, looking at Taelus, who rose in defiance "YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY OF RETURNING TO MY CITY-AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED!"

"You got what was coming to you for what you did to Mavare" Taelus answered, knowing full well Lilly was dead if he didn't think of something.

"That was a gift to Ragnaros!" the Emperor bellowed "The shame I had to endure; my Lord's cruel mocking at the City's incompetence-you will pay tenfold!"

Despite his claims, the Emperor seemed scared for some reason-perhaps they remembered Taelus' display of power, however fruitless it was. People stepped back, and even the woman who ordered him bound looked shocked.

"I have paid for every minute that I left Darrowmere Forest, _your Highness_ " Taelus said defiantly "A payment still in recompense actually-you might as well get in line. Now are you going to summon your master, or are you going to still shout insults and complaints my way"

"Such disrespect to my Husband" Princess Moira Bronzebeard stepped forward, the amulet proudly settled between her breasts "I will have you eat those words"

"My love-please" the Emperor looked at her kindly "He is a mage like none have seen before; it was not _accident_ that he escaped MY clutches"

And Elementals raced in the Iron Throne; cutting off escape for Lilly and himself. Taelus wasn't sure if he could pull off another escape, and inwardly was panicking like he had never panicked before. A boom that he had never heard before resounded.

"Listen well mage" the Emperor said "Your doom and the doom of your friends comes-bind them all!"

Twilight Hammer descended upon themselves; which left Taelus confused until he realized who he was looking at.

Argus, Amyna, Rellia, Aphrodite, Tarethra, Jaina, Celindra, Mavare (who was the bird, but Taelus despairingly never noticed), and Lillia were bound and brought together in front of Taelus as well as the Cult woman who looked as if awakened out of a dream.

"Wait! I'm not one of them!"

"Kill her!" the Emperor commanded, and her screams abruptly stopped.

"Listen well Mage" Dagran continued "You will see your companions in Ragnaros' clutches before you die; we shall sacrifice all of them to The Great Fire Lord!"

Ragnaros appeared.

"YOU REQUESTED ME DAGRAN" he rumbled "I WAS TOLD YOU HAD A GIFT FOR ME"

"These infiltrators, oh lord" he pointed at the Taelus' bound companions "They are your gift-the Elemental Friend's friends"

"TAELUS!" Ragnaros bellowed "HE ESCAPED YOU ONCE, DAGRAN-I SHALL KILL HIM MYSELF"

The Elemental Lord of Fire assumed his full height, and smiled wickedly at the gift in front of him.

"I SWORE HE WOULD DIE BY MY HAND" Ragnaros said "I SWORE IT THE DAY HE TOOK THAT SLAVE FROM MY HAND; I SWORE IT WHEN HE STUMBLED UPON THE DRAGON, WHEN HE FREED HIS LOVED ONES FROM THE FIREY CITY. I SWORE IT WHEN HE USED THE INTERLOPERS WEAPON"

"My lord?" Dagran asked.

"DID YOU NOT THINK THE OLD GODS DISMISSED THE MAGE OF FIRE AND ICE, DAGRAN?" Ragnaros enquired "THE ONE MY PEOPLE CHOSE TO HELP ON THEIR OWN VOLITION, THE ONE ESPIED BY THAT RED DRAGON BITCH AND HER SPAWN. I PODERED FOR DAYS WHY SUCH AN ONE WAS SPECIAL, HOW HE COULD WIELD MAGIC LIKE ONE OF MY KIND. HE'S ONE OF THE BULDERS, DAGRAN-I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND MY KIND"

Taelus had no idea what the hell the Firelord was spouting out of his mouth, and he didn't really care either. He went to Argus and snapped the bindings off him; grabbing Lilly's runeblade and thrusting it at him.

"Don't move until I give the signal, and make sure Lilly has this on her" he whispered in the Warlock's ear.

He had some inkling on how they made it here, and some inkling on how they were getting out of here. Ragnaros' Fire magic was the power behind that anti-teleport spell; so if he encased them in a huge block of Ice, where the magic couldn't reach on account of it being ice, it was possible they might be able to teleport-he had done such experiments while living in Dalaran, but never on such a scale as this.

"And never with teleportation" he muttered under his breath.

Desperate, Taelus was willing to try anything, for they were all dead otherwise.

"TAELUS" the Firelord said once more "ARE YOU STILL A COWARD, OR ARE YOU GOING TO FACE ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE?"

His companions all looked at him with similar expressions; except for Mavare and Lillia, the rest of them didn't know the small history between the Firelord and himself. Their expressions seemed to ask: 'what the hell did you do to piss this guy off?'

Taelus used his Ice magic and encased them in what amounted to a giant Ice Cube; thick enough to withstand fire magic, but thin enough to move around in.

"I am done being a coward, Ragnaros" he said clearly, brushing his hand off the cube affectionately.

"THAT'S JUST BRAVADO TALKING, WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO BACK YOU UP" was the reply.

"They are encased in Ice with my magic, _Firelord_ " Taelus said, haughtily "Not even my Death Knight will be able to break through"

He turned briefly with a look that pleaded for no one to test his theory-his gaze lingered on Lilly, Mav, and Amyna.

"PERHAPS I SHALL TEST THAT CLAIM" Ragnaros summoned a whip and brought it down to hit the ice.

Taelus summoned his Ice magic, and blocked the attack, sending it back to Ragnaros.

"It's just you, and me, Ragnaros" he said, and with all the control he could muster, he let the storm fly. He will not have them, even if he should die for that fact.

Taelus back flipped onto the cube and kicked off, his fists full of frost magic. He punched the Fire Lord in the face and Blinked right after, positioning himself in the air to kick off the wall and hit him again. The Fire Lord staggered forward, and Taelus Blinked to the ground; his back facing the cube with his companions still inside, and readied himself to do more.

The Firelord recovered quickly, however.

"TASTE THE FLAMES OF SULFURON!" Ragnaros exclaimed, and a flash of fire blasted all but the Elementals back; Taelus narrowly avoided it with a Molten Armor.

Ragnaros threw a massive fire ball at Taelus; which would surely destroy him and the cube if he didn't do something.

Taelus drew on the frost magic in his hands and erected the biggest Ice cone he had ever attempted; which to his surprise, it was deflected and landed on top of a bunch of Cultists.

"You will not touch them" Taelus said, commandingly.

"DO NOT PUFF YOURSELF UP SO" Ragnaros bellowed "YOU ARE STILL ONLY HUMAN"

Humans burn.

"RAAAARARAAR" Ragnaros brought another flash of fire, which slammed Taelus into his cube.

Taelus recovered, and sent a burst of Ice towards Ragnaros, which hit him and knocked him into the entrance of the Iron Throne, melting some of the rock.

The Firelord sent two more giant fireballs in rapid succession. Taelus sent one back, with an Ice punch, and shot the other one with a frost bolt. Ragnaros knocked it back to Taelus at an even greater speed, which was barely sent back with another Ice punch. The Firelord a third time sent it back to Taelus, and only the Mage's quick cunning stopped himself from burning to death. He froze himself in ice, and the fireball destroyed itself breaking the ice apart.

Ragnaros threw his hands in the air, and summoned a very big fireball, as blinding as the sun and nearly as hot. Elementals at his command charged Taelus, who witnessed all the light of the Throne room get sucked in the Firelord's giant ball. The Mage took out the elementals attacking him with rapid frost bolts, but was unable to stop the massive ball from reaching maximum entropy.

The Firelord laughed madly as he threw the massive ball with all his might at Taelus.

"Is he mad!?" Taelus shouted "He'll destroy this whole mountain!"

The only thing Taelus thought of was letting his control go-letting the Ice and snow fly-saving all he held dear.

With his companions' names on his mind and tongue, Taelus summoned a swirling Blizzard around him and as if he was a giant, made to push the ball back to the Firelord.

The pain was blinding, and his resolve almost melted with the fervent heat. Taelus, however, was slowly pushing the large sized ball of fire back towards Ragnaros.

"THAT-THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE" the Firelord shouted.

"AGGGHHHHJJJHHHHH" Taelus shouted back, moving ever so slowly.

"NO-NO-NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU-I AM RAGNAROS, KING OF THE FIRELANDS!" the Firelord moved, and with all his might pushed against Taelus and his terrible Blizzard.

Despite everything Taelus had, the Firelord was winning this pushing contest-the fireball creeping back to them all ever so slowly.

Lilly…Mav…Amyna…

Taelus tried with all his might to no avail.

Argus…Tarethra…Aphrodite…Rellia…

The Firelord started laughing manically, even as he saw his goal. The giant cube in the back.

Jaina…Celindra…

Taelus despaired, his strength almost gave out…he thought he actually had a chance…

I will never know my daughter.

Suddenly Taelus didn't feel so exhausted anymore, like his strength began to return exponentially.

"I will definitely punch yer face if ye get out alive, boy" Valkyrie said, pushing with him, the Amulet dangling around her neck "Yer too much trouble, and yer too soft"

Taelus knew he was feeling the effects of one of the Paladin's many auras, the Light coursing through her as it was.

"Valkyrie!" he strained in speech "Where did you come from?"

"I took tha' amulet from tha' traitorous girl, and her bastard husband while you were playin' catch with the most powerful fire user in the world" the Paladin responded lightly "I figured ye were hidin' from me when tha' elf girl did all the talkin'-long time no see, by the way"

"Yeah" Taelus said, and was soon pushing back the force of fire from the Cube.

"Ye mind givin' me tha' Ice armor of yers, boy" Valkyrie said, grunting "I hate ter say this but it's getting a wee bit cold standin' next to ye like this"

Taelus obliged, preferring her company at the moment, and wondering why he didn't just have his friends help him.

Then Ragnaros created a fire wave, which sent them flying back, and prompted Taelus to say:

"That's why"

"Wha's why?" the dwarf asked.

"Nothing" Taelus said, as they began the long process of pushing back that hated fireball.

They got about half way before Ragnaros used another fire wave.

"We're not goin' ter survive another one!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Can you hold on while I attack him directly?" Taelus asked her.

"I'll try, but ye leave me again boy, and I'll haunt yer dreams until the end of the world!" she said "I almost didn' get out of the last time ye left with tha' girl of yers"

Taelus didn't doubt her, but wasn't going to leave anyway.

He disengaged from pushing, as Ragnaros launched another fire blast at them. To his surprise, the Paladin was able to hold her own against the fire wave. Taelus mirrored Ragnaros' earlier movements; gathering enough ice and snow to create a comparable Ice ball. Twilight's Hammer attempted to interfere, but he froze them all in ice.

"Freeze your ass off, _Firelord_ " Taelus shouted, and threw the ball of Ice at Ragnaros; and when he threw the ice ball, he Blinked to Valkyrie and began to push again.

When the Ice ball hit the Firelord, he let the tension go on the fire ball, and Taelus and Valkyrie launched at the Firelord.

"I hope this works" he said.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four** **–** **Taelus**

 **Shadowforge** **City: The Iron Throne**

The combined might of the fire and ice balls actually brought Ragnaros to his knees. That was more than Taelus could have ever hoped for. With the Paladin at his back, Taelus exhaustedly but stubbornly walked towards the Firelord.

"THIS-THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING" he shouted, which actually cracked the ceiling a little "HOW CAN A MERE HUMAN BE THIS STRONG…WITH THE AMOUNT OF MANA COURSING WITHIN YOU, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"It's like you said, Ragnaros" Taelus said as calmly as possible "I'm one of those mysterious 'Builders'"

Valkyrie gasped, but he paid her no mind. His hands were burnt, his body ached all over, and all he could think of was the possibility that his friends, and Lilly, Mav, and Amyna…that they might not die today. It was all that kept him going.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA TO WHAT I EVEN WAS REFERRING TO, AND I FIND THAT SAD" the Firelord got back up and summoned his mace-the one Taelus had never forgotten.

"EVEN WITH ALL THAT MAGIC, YOU CANNOT STOP SULFURAS-MY HAND" Ragnaros brandished his mace, and lunged at Taelus.

The mage found that a respectable feat for something his size; but to his credit, he dodged the attack.

The Firelord swung, and swung, and it was all Taelus could do to dodge such madness. No one else moved; no one else made even the slightest noise.

"Valkyrie!" Taelus yelled; dodging a very powerful horizontal swing "Do something!"

"Wha' exactly do ye expect me ter do, boy?" she asked "I don' have tha' much strength-and even my Sha'tar may not be a match fer tha' thing"

The floor cracked with the strength of the maddened Firelord's weapon; but Taelus was more concerned with how he could deflect such a thing.

"YOU CAN DO NOTHING-NOTHING EXCEPT DIE!" Ragnaros laughed manically, and hit in a rapid succession.

Taelus managed to dodge it, but fell at the most critical moment; he tripped over the ceiling. The Firelord did not hesitate; he swung his weapon at the fallen mage.

"DIE!" he shouted, triumphant.

Unbelievably, a small yell sounded, and something grotesque was hurled at the point of impact.

It was a Cadaver.

A clank was heard, and another, and another. Taelus wiped off the rotten disgusting flesh that took the hit for him, and marveled at the speed it must have been thrown at to redirect the Firelord's mace.

A demon, more precisely, Scrape the Succubus stepped in front of Taelus and stared the Firelord down like she did this everyday. She wielded her Master's staff as if it was her own, a trail of Cadavers surrounding her. Though small for a Succubus, she unfurled her wings in an attempt at looking menacing.

"Lord Ragnaros, King of the Firelands" she said, in that cute, childlike voice that could not be mistaken for innocent now "By the Grand Order of the Dread Lord Argus Spellseal; I, Scrape of the Sayaad, hereby inform you of your imminent demise, and deliver such sentence with an exact timeframe, by which I mean now. Your weapon is to be surrendered to me immediately and you will then prepare for the carrying out of the sentence. If you have anything to say before such action is taken, it should be here and now, and those words will be transcribed on paper to be handed out by next of kin"

No one moved, not even the Firelord. Nevermind the surprise on everyone's faces, most of all Taelus'; she just walked up to one of the most dangerous things in the whole world and told him he was going to die.

That probably won't end well.

The Firelord just laughed-the hardest Taelus had ever heard him laugh. In fact, he laughed for a whole five minutes; not even pausing to breathe. The Succubus didn't miss a beat, didn't move, didn't even appear to notice that he was laughing. Most likely that was for the best, as most everyone else who just pulled a stunt like that wouldn't take an insult standing.

Taelus actually turned his head to look at Argus, but he kept a straight face…actually it appeared to the mage that his friend was chanting-and had been chanting for awhile now. Maybe he started when Taelus sealed them in ice.

The Mage couldn't, no, wouldn't look at anyone else; or he knew his resolve would shatter.

"THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE HEARD IN QUITE A LONG TIME" Ragnaros stepped forward until he towered over Scrape, and yet the Succubus didn't shrink or look scared, or even moved. She stood as imposingly as she could in defiance of the Firelord.

As if she was actually waiting for Ragnaros to just hand his mace over.

"WHILE I WOULD LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO JUST HAND MY WEAPON OVER, AND SEE IF YOUR LITTLE THREAT HAS SOME BITE TO IT" the Firelord chuckled darkly "I THINK I WILL SPLATTER YOUR REMAINS OVER THE STONE FLOOR-THOUGH I MAY KEEP YOUR HEAD MOUNTED SO THAT WHEN I LOOK AT IT, I CAN SIGH IN CONTENTMENT WITH HOW HARD YOU MADE ME LAUGH"

"It really wasn't that funny" Taelus said, stepping forward "She meant it, and I think there is some credibility to what she said"

"THAT IS YET ANOTHER PROOF OF YOUR IGNORANCE" Ragnaros grabbed the Succubus, which caused her to start screaming in agony (though despite that, she never dropped the staff) "WHAT CAN SHE DO NOW THAT I'M BURNING HER INSIDES?"

A huge buzz of energy, which Taelus identified as Fel Energy, appeared over the Firelord, and a huge meteor hit him, causing an explosion. Taelus was blasted to the cube, and thereby was hit by Scrape's body in return. Despite himself and the situation, Taelus noted with some disgust on his part, that he immediately felt sexually aroused by touching the Succubus. No doubt this was an ability of the Demon and not actually anything morally wrong on his part…at least he hoped.

Though he realized that it made Succubae in general that much more dangerous.

She stirred in his lap-though heavily damaged.

"Y-you are Ma-my master's friend" she turned in his lap with shining tears, and Taelus saw the extensive damage the Firelord inflicted upon her just by grabbing her "I-I failed him…I failed my beloved master"

A small sound that couldn't be mistaken by anything but a sob left her with all the pain that went with it. She handed him the staff.

"H-he came for me after a-all" she tried to look at Argus, but she was too weak.

"It's his, y-you'll give it t-t-to him, won't you?" she asked. Taelus nodded, noting he was making a promise he might not be able to keep.

"I-I'll see him again-if I pleased him e-enough…to w-want…me…back-" Scrape died right there, in his arms.

It could have been any of them, Taelus knew.

He looked up to see the Firelord engaged in combat with a huge Infernal; bigger than the ones Argus summoned in Stormwind. He looked up to his friend, but the Warlock seemed empty, like an empty shell.

"I CAME FOR MY PET, FIREY ONE!" the Infernal rumbled, and Taelus turned to see it punch Ragnaros in the face.

"WHAT FIRE IS THIS THAT I CANNOT CONTROL IT?" the Firelord sounded frustrated, and angry.

"IT IS NOT OF THIS WORLD-BUT OF THE GREAT DARK BEYOND" the reply came from the Infernal, and it struck Taelus that the demon was actually sentient, which typically Infernals aren't.

And the voice was actually familiar, as if it was…it couldn't be?

Argus grabbed the Firelord by the neck and choked him, sending Ragnaros to his knees.

"YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS ONLY DOING WHAT I ASKED AND YOU KILLED HER!" this was the first time he heard the Warlock this angry "DEATH WILL NOT COME SOON ENOUGH FOR YOU AND YOUR KIND, BUT IT WILL COME-I GUARANTEE IT"

The place started rumbling and quaking; the cracks in the walls got bigger, and chunks of rock smashed on the once polished floor.

"YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED TO THE FIRELANDS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME" Argus bellowed against the full on earthquake-likely started by the Firelord as a last resort "RETURN, AND PERISH"

Ragnaros exploded in a ball of fire; destroying the Infernal in the process. The Firelord's mace hit the floor and skidded to a halt a few feet away from Taelus. He picked it up as the Paladin ran over to him.

"I'm not goin' ter curse our fortune-but I have no idea wha' happened here" she looked at him "you must be the luckiest boy ter live above or below"

The whole mountain suddenly shook; and at such a level that Taelus knew if he didn't act fast, they'd be all dead.

Taelus ignored the Paladin, and ran up to the cube, which was remarkably still intact. He had to get them to teleport; to leave him here…it was the only way.

"Taelus! Get us the hell out of this Icebox, or so help me" Lillia screamed.

Tael-I will have words for you later…Amyna said But I'm glad your okay.

"You too Amyna" he said to her, before turning to Jaina.

A huge crashing could be heard, and screams and shouts were drowned out by something big collapsing. The Damn Firelord just couldn't die quietly.

"You have to go, now!" he said, loud enough to be heard.

"You are coming with us" Mav said.

"There is no time-Teleport to Booty Bay!" he said, picking the first place to pop in his head as lava blew into the Iron Throne "I'll meet you there"

Lillia banged on the ice with her runeblade.

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU" she looked murderous.

Taelus pleaded with his eyes, but she wouldn't relent.

"Jaina, I will find you there" Taelus put his gaze on the other mage, before he was pulled by Valkyrie.

"Save yer tearful reunions fer when we're not goin' ter burn in a lake of molten rock, boy!" she said.

"TAELUS, I SWEAR, IF YOU DO NOT RELEASE ME!" Lillia screamed.

"There was a reason I encased you in ice" he cut them off "None of you should have been here at all; the least of which is because there is no way to Teleport out-as long as you remain in the Ice, the spell won't touch you. Now I say again! Get the Hell out of here!" Jaina nodded reluctantly, and returned his pleading stare. He had better get out for his sake, and for theirs.

"NO YOU DON'T TAEL-"there was a flash of light, and they disappeared.

"How did ye know that would work?" Valkyrie asked quickly.

"I trust my abilities as a Mage" he said, wiping his tears, and ran; grabbing her by the arm just as the entrance was about to be closed for good.

 **Taelus**

 **Blackrock** **Mountain :Shadowforge City**

The cursed Lyceum was in pieces, and Taelus had to dodge a falling pillar.

"Let me go, boy!" the paladin yanked her arm out of his clutches "Ye'll never survive this hellish trap-"

A fissure deepened in the path that they were running in, forcing them to go in another direction.

"Why don' ya teleport too?" she asked, sprinting alongside him.

The Chamber of Enchantment was a hellish nightmare. The ground was giving way underneath their feet, and falling bits of masonry threatened to make them pancakes.

"The Ice doesn't give an immediate reprieve" he answered, as they ran through the streets of Shadowforge City, already in ruins "It'd have to block the spell for awhile for it to not affect the ones teleporting"

He adjusted the Abracadaver on his back to better run faster.

"Besides" he pushed her out of the way, even as Lava erupted in front of them "If I try teleporting under normal circumstances, we'd be everywhere besides our destination-and I don't think I can survive another lake of naked women"

"Isn't tha' a wee bit Promiscuous of you?" the Paladin asked warily.

"Focus on getting out of here alive" Taelus said.

Buildings and fixtures of many types and sizes fell or otherwise became a nuisance to those trying to escape.

"Yer mad!" she suddenly exclaimed "Yer tryin ter get out of the city through the main gates! They're closed, idiot"

Taelus ran into the Grim Guzzler instead.

"Not out directly, no" he said "That would be idiotic. But how many Dark Irons are in the Barracks now that the city's falling into the lake of lava they built over?"

"Ye may be on ter somethin'" she said "But every Dwarf and their mother's gonna be takin' the same route"

They were in one of the Garrison's now, and Taelus couldn't care less which one. He grabbed Valkyrie again, and jumped out a window. He Blinked and used slow fall, as the gates slowly sunk in the lava. They were almost in that.

"Ye scare me again, and I'll have ter tell yer girls ye fell in the fire" Valkyrie yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"They're not 'my girls'" Taelus said "They're their own people"

That was true…except for Amyna, who was physically and mentally bound to him, so technically the Paladin had a point.

"If ye say so" she shrugged.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five – Taelus**

 **Burning Steppes: Morgan's Vigil**

Taelus was exhausted; elated that his trick with the Ice Cube actually worked, and that everyone was safe from his slow but powerful accumulation of enemies, but was ready to pass out from the utter lack of energy. It had taken him and his estranged companion a lot to finally get out of Blackrock Mountain, to which Taelus hoped never to return.

Once they had exited the Mountain, however, they had inevitably entered the battlefield between four simultaneous groups fighting for survival and control. The Black Dragonflight, headed by the infamous Nefarion (brother of Onyxia-and the real reason she attacked in Stormwind City), took advantage of the Dark Iron Dwarves plight, and led a deadly attack against Princess Moira Bronzebeard (who had somehow survived the mess in the Iron Throne), using his Blackrock Orc minions and failed Dragon experiments.

Princess Bronzebeard was more concerned with survival and Taelus' death, that she ordered an entire Garrison after him and Valkyrie, which in all fairness was overkill. They would have descended upon the mage with all their wrath were it not for the Undead Scourge-led by a man named Orbaz Bloodbane (who Taelus was pretty sure was a death knight), and his horde of Skeletal Mages.

Once the Scourge became aware of Taelus, however, they decided he and Valkyrie were the greater prize (no surprise there), and were pursuing them both along with the Dark Irons and Blackrock Orcs (to which Taelus was sure were after the Dwarves), and inevitably collided with reinforcements of the Argent Crusade; led by some kind of guy with a crazy mustache-and at this point Taelus didn't care how crazy the whole damn situation was.

Taelus was in fact reminded of the battles going on all over the Eastern Kingdoms, of which the Burning Steppes was a Scourge target-and somehow that just served to make the situation even worse.

There was the matter of the two Necropoli situated over the ruins of Thaurissan and next to Blackrock Mountain respectively.

When they finally entered the camp at Morgan's Vigil; along with a small contingent of Crusaders, Taelus all but fell to the ground.

"Them Scourge went nuts when they found out who ye were" Valkyrie looked just as tired, and Taelus was reminded that she sported full Plate armor plus her Sha'tar (compared to his two weapons and mages robes, she won in the endurance department) "Ye mind tellin' me why they want ye so much?"

"You're more worried about them than the wrath of royalty?" Taelus grinned, despite himself.

She just looked at him like he was nuts.

"How many things did yer dumb ass piss off, boy!?" she exclaimed, grabbing his robes by the collar.

Taelus didn't think it prudent to mention that a Firelord, an organization of rotting corpses, an organization of pagan worshippers, a pissed off Death Knight, a heartbroken Princess, and a pint sized Dragon were just a few of the many things he pissed off over the years.

Add a usually drunken and promiscuous dwarf woman to the list as well. Thankfully Taelus didn't say any of that.

He just sighed.

Valkyrie realized that the Crusaders who escorted them there didn't do it out of the kindness of their hearts, especially with the way they trained their weapons at her with her outburst. She let the mage go.

"I didn't know ye that well, the last adventure we had, and I know ye a lil' less now than then" she sighed, letting her pent up tension go "But ter have the Argents choose ye over me; yer much more special than ye let on-I just want ter know if ye'll be the death of me, boy?"

Taelus looked at her, and she seemed older than her appearance would suggest…which was likely, considering they aren't adults until the age of forty.

"I can't answer to that" he said "I have watched death happen more often than I have witnessed life-was even party to that when it came to Lillia…who I love very dearly" along with Mavare, Amyntastrasza, Elsharin, and his friends Argus, Aphrodite, etc.

"I can tell you that if you stick with me, there will be people after you-the Scourge for one" he said, and sat down on a rock "You'll be in all sorts of different places, meet all sorts of different people, and fight anything from a lowly minion to captains and commanders…I can't tell you why, but that I've already participated in wars, survived burning cities, traveled up and down the Eastern Kingdoms-"

Taelus looked at her, and she appeared to be thinking about what he said…he saw it, saw the same face Gimlii made-and wondered if he would be traveling with yet another Paladin.

What was with them, anyway?

The Mage took a small patch of ground, which looked more appealing than the surrounding charred land, and fell asleep-thinking of friends and family.

 **Taelus**

 **Redridge** **Mountains: Lakeshire**

Taelus resolved to get a mount of his own. Light infused Steeds were too uncomfortable, and too demanding.

Valkyrie had warned him that if his hands went anywhere other than at her hips; his body would be delivered to Booty Bay in a casket pulled in a carriage-a pretty descriptive threat, in Taelus' opinion, that was particularly unwarranted. The women traveling with him probably thought him perverted already and in all fairness, he'd end up in a casket anyway with what Lilly would do to him when he returned.

Her command was also difficult to follow with all the bumps on the road and the speed at which she rode, often he lost grip altogether…especially with the reinforcement of Blackrock Orcs marching to Burning Steppes from Stonewatch Keep, that had chased them for a few miles until it was apparent they weren't going to catch up.

By the time they reached Lakeshire, it was late afternoon-but Taelus didn't care. He was too tired from the ride and the scolding he received from the Paladin as well.

He went to the inn; caught up with events in the Redridge Mountains from Innkeeper Brianna, who obviously wasn't expecting him, and paid for two separate rooms.

Thank goodness there were two separate rooms.

Valkyrie had somehow found enough money to drink a lot with the locals, and he was sure she had more than a few male patrons who wouldn't mind spending some more time with her…and Taelus hoped he never ever became like her. Not that he was being excessively judgmental or anything.

Taelus woke Valkyrie up the next morning, and had to kick out her indignant and jealous lover. While the Paladin was recuperating, Taelus made sure to visit the local Magistrate, an honorable man named Solomon who showed no signs of being politically corrupt, and warn him about the potential Scourge threat in the Burning Steppes. He didn't want Lakeshire to be another Scourge trophy, like Lordaeron was.

Leaving the town was easier than it ever was before, since Taelus had something to look forward to in Booty Bay, but still left a remorseful taste in his mouth. The town, which was relatively new, always reminded him of Northdale.

 **Taelus**

 **Duskwood: Raven Hill**

They had traveled the road that led them to Duskwood, which Taelus had only been to a few times, and what he considered to be one of the scariest places in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Ruins of the Kingdom of Lordaeron were terrifying, and he wasn't crazy about going back to the areas surrounding the accursed Blackrock Mountain; but he at least knew where he was going, and what awaited him for the most part.

Duskwood was scary because a magic to terrible and cruel blocked out the sun. Duskwood was scary because of the howls of unseen animals and the wails of things he now knew were the undead, but what he never knew were before going back to Lordaeron four years after it fell.

The few times Taelus traveled through Duskwood, were for the most part uneventful. It actually does pay to stick to the roads heavily traveled sometimes, and Taelus made sure to tell everyone who always thought differently.

They had agreed to ride through Darkshire, knowing the people there were less than welcome to the weary traveler. And that served to tire them both out enough to rest in the town of Raven Hill…except the town was empty.

"I swear, the last time I was here, people lived in these buildings" Taelus whispered to Valkyrie, who was pretty irked she wouldn't have a warm bed to sleep in. The Paladin began to investigate the area, to find out exactly what happened.

Taelus did his own investigation, and his observations led to a hasty abandonment of the town…probably because of some threat.

"They were attacked, they were" Valkyrie walked up to him after awhile "Cleaned out like they were picked off, and got tired of dyin'"

"So what do you want to do?" Taelus asked.

"We take watches-the inn isn't falling in yet, so ye'll take the first watch, and in four hours…ye'll be sleeping and I'll take watch" she looked at him as if he'd argue, but when he agreed, she sighed.

Valkyrie slapped his back and headed in the inn, which he followed. Taelus checked the inn, and then he walked around the town, checking the buildings that hadn't fallen in yet.

A few howls resounded, and some moans and wails ripped the air like a tidal wave-but something akin to calm washed over Taelus.

He heard laughter-the pitter-patter of feet on wood; the wonderful smell of raspberry pie, freshly baked. He smelled a scent so wondrous, he had followed it so throughout his childhood…darting in and out of the woods, and the cold but cool balls of snow so freshly packed.

But the laughter didn't match the smell…and Taelus shook himself out of the daze, only to find himself on the road in Duskwood, far enough away from Raven Hill to register the fact that something happened to him, and that he had left Valkyrie alone in that forsaken, empty place.

A voice called him back to the dream-except that it was a male voice…and it called him father. Taelus wondered with a start if he was hearing himself, and reliving a memory.

Again his vision became hazy, and he lost himself in the one scent he could grab a hold of-Lilly was nearby, and she was singing-oh how he missed her songs.

Taelus found himself in New Avalon, now a bustling city full of people, full of life. Lillia walked out of the Scarlet Inn, with a small boy who carried a basket of clothes. He watched as she taught him how to hang and fold the clothes, to which the boy excitedly tried following her instructions. He studied the boy, and realized how closely he resembled her; from the long pointed ears (except miniature sized) and the golden blonde hair that was like silk on Lilly's head, to the wide smile he gave her. The boy's face was much more rounded than an elf's however…and Taelus wondered if he was looking at similar features to what adorned his own face, except that was impossible-Lilly was so sure she could never have a child, and the Mage realized that she most definitely wouldn't have one with him. He didn't even deserve the girl that was going to be his daughter.

But Lilly's voice had echoed all through her conversation with the child.

Taelus grabbed his head, trying to shake the feeling of the wonderful dream, trying…Booty Bay…

A girl, slightly older than the boy bounded out of the Inn at a sprint…her features more easily identifiable. Though obviously Night Elven descended, she had light pale skin, and a human (but still feminine) face. She had blue hair like Mav's and it was braided like a Night Elf's; nevertheless it was clear he was looking at a half elf…was that his daughter?

This was so wrong-Taelus thought he saw Argus pass by and wave at the children, who called him uncle…Taelus shook his head out of the daze, and realized he might not even be in Duskwood for all the difference the foliage presented. He looked behind him, and saw what he knew to be Night Elf in design, like a gate of sorts. He turned, and just like that, he was in the Scarlet Inn.

The children were eating what smelled like Raspberry Pie, and an Elf with red hair, looking like a teenager sat between them. She didn't speak at all, but despite that, the boy and the girl from earlier spoke animatedly with her on the days adventures, and Taelus swore he heard the red haired elf laugh, clearly a real one, but sounded like it came from an unused voice box. Amyna, it had to be her.

The girl had golden eyes…just like Mavare.

Where was she? Taelus looked around the Inn, and saw people from his journey thus far occupy the space.

Gimlii was speaking to Aphrodite, who had a man and a baby in her arms, rocking it ever so gently; Jaina talked with a Blue haired human, who looked more elflike and powerful than he seemed; Valkyrie was drinking in one of the barstools next to the Innkeeper's counter.

Rellia was singing in her own language, and otherwise providing healthy, funny entertainment; and Lilly was in a sundress, tending the bar that Valkyrie sat at.

Where was the druidess?

Tyrande Whisperwind walked in with a male Night Elf that Taelus guessed was her husband, for all the love they showed each other, and Taelus hoped the Druidess would walk in behind them.

"Daddy!" the girl sitting next to Amyna yelled amiably.

"How is my little girl doing, today?" he heard his own voice, and was startled when he saw himself walking to the table.

"I wrestled with my friends in the woods" she beamed at him "I won"

"The bears gave up after an hour" the boy pouted "It wasn't an all out victory, Father"

"No" Taelus whimpered, and he took a step back "No…I don't deserve them-this can't be real"

If it was, it would be his whole world-he watched with tears as Lilly walked over and kissed the Vision Tael's cheek, taking a seat and conversing amiably.

It was everything he could ever want.

Was this the future? And where was Mavare? Taelus knew something was wrong…Lilly couldn't have children-and the Death Knight would never marry him, would she?

 **Taelus**

 **Duskwood: Twilight Grove**

Suddenly Taelus' eyes opened. He stared at a portal connected to a tree, the biggest he had ever seen. The inn was off to the side, a smoldering ruin.

Lillia walked towards him; unsheathing her blade. She smiled at him, but he would never mistake that smile for a loving one.

Mavare came out of the woods, knife drawn, with an equally sinister smile; she had never stopped staring at Taelus as if he was the prize she would sink her knife in.

A roar resounded, and a Red Dragon sprinted to Lillia's other side, snarling menacingly, before moving towards Taelus' back, keeping her prey in her sights.

They looked so real, and they looked hateful, resentful…his sins had found him out.

"You stole something from me that I will never get back" Mavare said, angrily "Isn't that right, Lilly?"

"You are correct, Mav" the Death Knight pointed her blade at Taelus "He is a Murderer; mine in fact. How's your good arm, Amyna?"

The Dragon Whelp roared loudly, her intent made known from that simple fact.

"Are you going to just sit there, thief?" Mavare asked, ready to stick her knife in him.

"Will you do us the injustice of not fighting for your miserable life?" Lilly brandished her blade "Will you dishonor what you took from us?"

"Am I late to this party?" a voice asked.

Lilly sighed.

"You will wait your turn, Warlock" she said, annoyed "We will get ours first"

"It's fine" he waved his hand dismissively "Just as long as he dies, and I watch it; I'm fine with whatever you do"

"Take up your weapon, Tael" Lilly said "Give us what you couldn't earn-make it better for everyone"

Taelus sunk to his knees, his vision blurred from his tears, from what he did.

 _You left me to die…_ Lilly cried silently in the night…

 _You used me, eased your own ill gotten burden…_ Mavare was abandoned…that's why she wasn't in the Inn with them. He had cast her to the side when he found Lilly again…

 _You never cared for me…_ Not enough to go looking for her when he used her strength all those years; years she was stuck in a cage. Amyna…

 _I am done being a coward…_ He had said that, when he faced Ragnaros. It felt like years since he had fought the Firelord.

He didn't even care enough about Argus to save Scrape.

But why are they here? Taelus didn't even know where here was. Jaina was supposed to teleport them to Booty Bay-was it really years ago?

"Are you a coward?" Mav asked icily "Can you really not face us?"

"I am done waiting!" Lilly yelled, and ran towards him.

I am not a coward…

"I am not a coward!" Taelus yelled and parried her blade with Sulfuras, the force of which actually pushed her back to Mavare "I will fight you head on, and face my sins!"

That was apparently what they were waiting for, because all three of them charged.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six – Taelus**

 **Duskwood: Twilight Grove**

Lillia, Mavare, and Amyntastrasza all charged Taelus at once; and while he was able to somewhat dodge both weapons; he couldn't dodge Amyna's claws. The pain was terrible, but the Mage Blinked towards the portal, steadying himself, and faced the three attackers. Lillia gave a strangled, wounded cry, which the others followed; and attacked Taelus with everything she had. Taelus was knicked in the leg…the two-handed mace was too slow. He met her blade, and Mavare stabbed him in the arm. He dropped the Mace.

Forced to use magic, Taelus surrounded himself with fire, and threw the Druidess back with a fire blast. Amyna took the offensive again, healing herself and the other two while she lunged with her claws and fangs. She knocked him to the ground and bit his right shoulder, snarling at him, licking her lips and tongue.

That was when Taelus realized he couldn't sense her-couldn't feel her emotions…couldn't talk to her. She roared in his face and backed away. Taelus brokenly got up, his right shoulder useless and his left arm badly injured.

"I should feel your pain, at least a thought, if you were real" he said.

Amyna looked at him angrily, as if it was his fault-whatever it was. Taelus shook his head, struggling to clear his head, but the thing thrust in front of him; the pink elephant in the room, was his guilt, his sin.

A woman he had abandoned, a woman he had killed, and a woman he never thought to look for or free.

But he didn't abandon Mavare-she traveled with them, didn't she?

The Inn resurfaced as if in answer to his question-he saw everyone there but Mavare…where was she?

"Mother" the boy asked curiously "Why are you always cold?"

Cold bodies…dead bodies-lost the warmth of life.

"Coward! You left me here to die" Lillia had her blade inside Taelus, the cold seeping pain was too much.

They were in that clearing again, with the portal sticking out of the tree.

Taelus looked at her face, pain ridden and angry that it was…but they have lost their glow. The eyes did not glow like a Death Knight's should.

"W-why does yo-your eyes not g-glow?" Taelus managed to say, which served to anger and hurt her even more than she already was.

He remembered the Iron Throne-remembered Shadowforge City…Lilly comforted him, helped him-was angry that she couldn't get out of the cube because she wanted to stay with him. And he might have left, but the Scourge killed her-she said so herself.

Lilly wanted him beside her when she would plunge her blade in Arthas' accursed heart.

"W-what are you" she withdrew her blade, sending him to the ground, almost paralyzed by the pain of being stabbed. Lillia (or someone who looked like her) and the Dragon accompanying her stood to the side with Argus; as he felt healed, rejuvenated even.

The Light was healing him.

"Yer goin' ter pay fer leavin' me unguarded, idiot" Valkyrie yelled, and Taelus turned to see the Paladin yelling as she walked the pathway to the Portal.

"Are you real?" he asked her.

Valkyrie looked at him weirdly, then looked at herself quickly.

"I think I'm real-I mean, what would I look like not real?" she questioned him with that same annoying expression that said 'Yer smoking ter much' or something like that.

"My guilt is attacking me again, and I can't tell what's real anymore" he said, looking at the doppelgangers on the side. The smoldering Inn was gone.

"Guilt, Father?" Taelus turned, a wrench in his heart. It was the boy from the inn.

"Who is that?" Valkyrie asked, looking at the boy. A girl walked out of the woods and joined her brother, for they were siblings…with one common parent.

"You can see them?" he looked at the Paladin.

"Obviously, I can see them, boy" she said, annoyed "Answer my question"

"I think they are my kids" he said "Or at least my mind's representations of them-every time I question it, my mind gets all foggy, and the last time I tried" he shuddered "Lillia's blade was in my gut"

"You believe you're seeing a representation of your guilt, daddy?" the blue haired girl asked, and the children snickered. The boy stepped forward.

"You see what I want you to see" he said "The representation of your dreams"

The clearing fell away to a bedroom, and Taelus' and Mavare's private moment was bare to all present.

The girl stepped forward, and the dream changed to the dead, mangled bodies of the town of Northdale-where the Cult of the Dead was feeding the Living to the rotting moving corpses.

The boy flicked his fingers, and Taelus was playing cards with Argus and Darion Mograine. The girl spun once on the ball of her right foot, and Mavare's half rotten corpse was kneeling in the snow.

"Ooh, that last one was my Mother, wasn't it" the girl giggled.

"Ye have sadistic children, boy" Valkyrie said to him, which distracted him and them from the dreams.

"You don't understand" he responded to her "I see these visions all the time-in Onyxia's Lair, in this place, wherever it is, in Alterac…they just won't leave me"

"So why not face these visions of yers head on" Valkyrie said "Whatever this is, it's some deep-seated bull shit, and I'm repulsed by it"

"Do you honestly think that'll work, Father?" the boy wasn't laughing now.

"They will stay with you, eat you, and destroy you" the girl was less sure.

Valkyrie drew Sha'tar.

"Get tha' Firey Mace ol' yours" the Paladin grumbled "Let's put this guilt ter rest forever. Holdin' onto the past will kill ya faster than I will fer leavin' me alone in tha' town"

Taelus retrieved the mace, and the children took a formation.

"It doesn't matter if ten thousand people come and help you, Mage" the boy said.

"The Emerald Nightmare will consume you" the girl exclaimed.

"I am Taerar of the Green Dragonflight" they said in union, and took their stances "I will drag you in the Nightmare that all of Azeroth will soon feel"

The children attacked in tandem; the boy attacking Valkyrie with the Light, and the girl Taelus, with her apparent Druidic powers.

She first turned into a bear, and lunged at Taelus with her huge snout. She bit the mace instead. The Bear swiped with her large claws, which Taelus parried with his mace. She then pulled all of her body weight, and threw herself at the mage, knocking him over, and away from Sulfuras. The Bear roared at him, and a change went through Taelus, as he saw the eyes of his supposed daughter…they were not golden.

Rage swelled within him, rage and fire. He used a fire blast and sent the bear from where she perched on top of him.

"You would torture me with my own nightmares" fire ran all the way up and down his body "You would wear the faces of my family-DARE to pretend to be them"

The Bear turned into a Cat, much like Mavare's but pale white with stripes going horizontally across her back.

"You would use the form of little children to torture me" he felt the pain more than he did before-knowing it's a weakness, that it's not reality "Pretend to be my own children"

The Cat attempted to lunge at him with a claw.

He grabbed it by the throat, ignoring the claw marks on his arms and hands.

"No more" he said, and his voice hitched "No more"

That's right…he promised to meet them in Booty Bay-Lilly's going to let him have it for the Ice cube business.

Argus needed his staff back; the crazy warlock probably already resummoned Scrape.

"This is the last time I let the past rule me" he said, echoing the words of Highlord Mograine.

Mavare always hated being away from him, ever since he freed her-she'd want to tell him about their child, and he was looking forward to that.

Amyna said she has some words for him as well.

"I don't care if it's you, or the thrice cursed Lich King" he said, the fire on his arms burned the creature he was holding.

Aphrodite would want to talk to a fellow Paladin, and Rellia would want to meet the Dwarf as well.

The Children both disappeared, and a Night Elf, wounded as he was replaced them.

"Finally" Valkyrie said "I thought it'd never end"

The Night Elf was probably the humanoid form of the Dragon Taerar. Valkyrie went up to him and sneered.

"He's mad" she said "Mad in the head"

"Corrupt" Taelus agreed "Just like the Black Dragonflight"

"What could have done it?" the Paladin asked.

"I wish I knew" Taelus said "But Mav should probably know; I know the Green Dragonflight and the Druids have some sort of connection, or relationship"

"Beware the Nightmare, Taelus" the Dragon looked at him "In Emerald waves it'll devour all"

"I will leave you here" the Mage said "In respect for my Dragon-should you ensnare anyone else, and I hear about it, I will return"

"Do ye think that's wise?" Valkyrie asked "He might have been what happened to the town"

"Are we still in Duskwood?" Taelus asked suddenly.

"Yes-but I can tell ye this is the first time seeing this" she said "It feels like the forests of Kalimdor"

Taelus would have to agree with her; he had never been to Mavare's homeland, which was in the North of the continent. But there was something to this place that stayed constant.

It had smelled like Mavare.

"Whatever happened to the town already happened" Taelus said "Darkshire probably even knows about it. Let's just get to Booty Bay"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven – Taelus**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: Booty Bay**

The ride to Stranglethorn after fighting the Green Dragon Taerar was a blur to Taelus. Facing his past and moving on was weight lifted off his shoulders. The only downside was listening to the Dwarf woman's complaints about the journey…which while not unwarranted, left a few hurt feelings when she mentioned his fatal flaw: Teleportation.

The Undead Scourge, Dark Iron Dwarves, Blackrock Orcs, the Green Dragonflight, and lack of sleep could all have been avoided if Taelus could just go from Point A to Point B. It was completely true…and completely saddening.

The Cherry on top for the Paladin was not knowing the name of that one night stand she had at Lakeshire-which gave the mage a whole list of images he really didn't want to imagine. What happened in the bedroom should stay there, plain and simple.

However, he stopped caring when he crossed the line into the Vale…and heard her pleasure at his return.

Amyntastrasza, his bonded Dragon.

Taelus found himself looking at the red scale on his right hand-even after all this time; it was still hot to the touch, just like her body temperature.

As the Paladin droned on about his supposed failures, Taelus and Amyna lost themselves in a whole different sort of conversation. She was angry that it had taken practically a week to get to The Vale; notwithstanding he told Jaina Proudmoore that he would meet them there. She was angry at the trouble he had gotten himself into, but understandably worried about his run in with the guardian of the Grove.

The anger returned with his admitting his fear about her torment at the hands of the Dragomaw Clan of Orcs, and how she must have despised him for it; which she told him was completely baseless in thought, considering their very consciousnesses were deeply entwined.

Another words, she called him stupid. And Taelus supposed he was.

They rode on through the night, Amyna never stopped talking about what they did during the week that Taelus was traveling to them; and he welcomed every minute of it.

The Warlock had resummoned Scrape (no surprise there), the moment that Jaina entered the city of Booty Bay. With his wife by his side and his Succubus at his back, Argus marched straight to the Baron and 'requested' accommodations for him and his allies. Unfortunately the Salty Sailor Tavern was full, except for his and Mav's room; and remarkably everyone fit within.

Baron Revilgaz treated them like royalty.

Mavare and Lillia were vocal in their desire to meet up with Taelus, but were calmed enough to wait a few days, thankfully. Apparently the Death Knight's motive was less than amorous, having felt slighted at being treated like a 'damsel in distress'. The others agreed, but on a lesser level; defeating the Firelord was no picnic by any means.

Amyna believed that Lilly's true anger was at Taleus' insistence that she leave with the others, rather than because she was sealed in what amounted to be pretty much a giant Ice cube, a sentiment shared by Mavare.

The Druidess, on the other hand, thought Taelus' move to fight Ragnaros on his own to be reckless and idiotic; and that (being a common theme among his companions) had served to stress her out enough to speed up her pregnancy a few weeks.

Taelus never thought he meant so much to them; even the Warlock had sent a minion after them-though both the Mage and the Paladin must have missed it somewhere.

The Mages, tired of waiting in Booty Bay, had teleported in and out several times a day (though they made sure to stay the night with the others, which Taelus had thought was odd, but didn't question); because Jaina had a city to run, and the Archmage Celindra had duties in Dalaran.

The only ones currently not bothered by Taelus' apparent incompetence was Aphrodite and Rellia. They had taken to swimming in the water and touring the town…among other things. Mavare even accompanied them in swimming; when she was a Sea Lion, water activities were a cakewalk.

Taelus realized that while the whole endeavor was stressful on his companions, they had it easy compared to him, and he practically had the whole thing downplayed in his mind by the time he reached Booty Bay.

He had asked his dragon to keep his being in the Vale a secret, which she surprisingly agreed to.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found in Booty Bay.

Everyone looked scared…really scared. And what's worse, even the guards backed away from him when he appeared by the Old Port Authority.

"Just what did ye do this time?" Valkyrie eyed them warily.

"I couldn't tell you" Taelus was just as wary, usually they eyed him with contempt, even annoyed looks.

"I swear, if another group of freaks hell bent on world domination attack me, yer on yer own, boy" she appeared to resist drawing her weapon, and channeled the Light instead.

"I have no idea what's going on right now" Taelus also resisted drawing on his magic, though his pleas to Amyna were met with a somewhat amused feeling "I don't think we're in any danger, though"

"And what's getting ye to think that; I see frightened rabbits tryin' not ter get caught-and ye know what ends up happenin' when yer facing any frightened being" she talked like she hunted her whole life.

"Yeah, they like to run away" Taelus knew where this was going.

"Or fight like hell, and it ain't pretty" she responded.

"Well there has to be a rational explanation for this" Taelus said "Let's just get to the Tavern, and find out if the Bloodsails attacked or something"

"That's jus' wishful thinkin', boy" Valkyrie said "They be not frightened rabbists from the likes of pirates"

"At least I'm trying to solve this logically" Taelus responded "There has to be an explanation"

"Ye've lived here longer than me!" she exclaimed "Tell me they've acted this strange"

"Never" Taelus replied.

The Paladin sighed heavily.

"The Tavern it is then" she said "Though the drink here is piss poor, goblin tastes are too erratic"

She says that after being waited on by a Goblin Barkeep for years in the Grim Guzzler.

Taelus shook his head and walked the path to the Tavern.

"Ye know what might have them shakin' in their boots" Valkyrie stopped.

"What would?" Taelus was about to open the door.

"Death itself" she whispered softly, whimsical in the very act "An' I have a feelin' she's ragin' behind tha' door"

Her words didn't register until he walked into the Tavern…and stared her right in the face.

 **Taelus**

 **Booty** **Bay: The Salty Sailor Tavern**

The moment Taelus opened the door; he locked eyes with Lilly, and lost himself in those eyes until he found himself shoved against the wall with the force of many men. She glared at his eyes, her gloveless hand positioned perfectly around his neck-to which the mage registered that she was wearing sailor gear…and pretty revealing at that. In fact, it was the most revealing attire he had ever seen her wear.

"You have much to answer for" she said, anger vibrating off her with every word.

"Lilly-" he attempted.

"Don't you 'Lilly' me, stupid fool!" she spat, and what little muttering there was in the tavern quickly faded "Don't you dare try to explain yourself out of this!"

"But-" she squeezed just enough to shut him up.

"I haven't been sitting here for days on end, sitting in this lust filled pig hole, worried like a measly housewife who didn't have the guts to find out if her man wasn't lying in some grimy pit, gutted like fresh fish; for you too just brush this off Taelus!" she had never used those words, in fact-she had never been this pissed in all his memory (even the fake Lilly at the Grove wasn't this bad) "So I would appreciate it if you just shut that fucking mouth of yours"

The Mage nodded, dazed.

She threw him into a table, scaring the men who had just seconds ago watched the scene before them.

"Get your sorry asses out if you wish to see another sunrise" she told them.

Taelus tried to get up, but gave up and was sprawled on the broken table, weak from the pain.

Lillia knelt beside him and shoved her open hand to his neck, though she knew he wouldn't have been able to get up.

"What gave you the right to throw me to the side like that, as if I couldn't back you up?!" she angrily smashed her free fist into a table leg, shattering it "You faced that Fire Freak all alone-how strong did you think you were? You could have died!"

Taelus tried to speak, but she silenced him with another squeeze.

"Not another word!" her voice seemed to raise another octave "Did you consider how Mavare felt? Or how the stress was on the baby? You're going to be a father, idiot-do you even realize that?"

His eyes filled with tears, but she ignored them; he didn't take into account how angry she would be, and she was right…that made this much more painful.

"Do you know what I would have done if Amyna suddenly died? She dies if you do, you said it yourself! That makes it a very clear indication to me if you keeled over somewhere on the way here-You have no idea" her voice hitched, and her eyes were full of tears now; they spilled on top his own "You have no idea how thin the thread is on me, how close to the brink I am right now-if you had died…"

She let go of him, and fell down on her butt; too upset to continue.

"The cities would burn for years" a voice said calmly, and Taelus was compelled to turn his gaze to the Warlock "The rotting stench of a million bodies would be known for miles off the coasts; the Lich King himself would hard-pressed to gain entry…and she doesn't need living worshippers"

Lilly cried like he had never seen her, save in his visions and nightmares; and he found it worse in person because it could have all been avoided.

"There would be no-no one to stop me" she said at last, and Taelus could not mistake the anger in her voice-the rage in her words "It would take me a few months, maybe less if I could acquire Acherus-I would surround that rotten bastard with the dead of Azeroth and Kalimdor; I would torture his undead ass until he begs for mercy. Sylvanas knows; the Dark Lady would help me…"

Argus and Taelus' other companions were in the opposite corner, along with probably half of Booty Bay-all too scared to leave and too curious to interfere.

He didn't care what they saw.

Taelus, with all his strength, picked himself up and crawled to the Death Knight.

Lillia pushed him away, and got up.

"You cannot make this better by mere words" she said angrily, her voice thick with venom. But still Taelus tried.

Lilly…

He tried getting up; which served to demonstrate how weak he was, and crawled to her again.

"Pathetic" she kicked him away, and moved to walk out of the Tavern.

Taelus propped himself on a board, and with all the strength he could muster, he Blinked to the door, and grabbed her shoulders. They both fell down.

"What are you-" she tried pushing him away, but he grabbed her head and kissed her, pulling everything he had in that one simple act. Her resistance crumbled.

"I cannot give you enough words, to convey how much I messed up" he croaked, trying to act touch and failing miserably "I could say I'm sorry, but I won't. I could say I wasn't thinking straight when I did that-but it's just an excuse" His lower lip quivered, and he couldn't look at her shocked face anymore "I can't say anything Lilly" he sobbed; grabbing her tight, holding her for dear life.

"Forgive me…" he cried "Forgive me…"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight – Lillia**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: Booty Bay**

Lillia had been angry. Taelus was the source of it; she knew he was the source of it. She would have made him pay for making her worry-worry of all things. He was incompetent, ignorant, and stupid-yet was the most powerful and smart human she had ever known, and a man on top of that.

He had too much pent up guilt (among other things), and it would eventually kill him in the long run. She would change that; what did he really have to be guilty for now? Everything he did was past tense: he had left her, but of course she had been really cold towards him for a long while before hand; he had loved (and still loves as a matter of fact) a rescued Night Elf who had in turn helped him ease his nightmares (and likely kept him alive, something Lillia would always be grateful for); he had tried to move on from a life she had thrust back to him, though in all fairness it was that stupid stone that had been the cause.

There was nothing wrong with the way he had conducted himself, except for his leaving her (in reality she left to pursue her father's killer, and left him to fend for himself), and she didn't blame him for it. Mavare didn't hold anything against him, and as far as Lillia was concerned, no one else in this company did either.

He was just too stupid to figure that out.

Stupidity probably ran in his family, but Lillia couldn't recall Tael's father and mother holding all that emotion up like a sponge full of water; or facing Elemental Kings by themselves, for instance.

These two issues made her want to beat him within an inch of his life. Again…stupidity. Lillia only hoped his child wouldn't be as daft.

Of course it was probably her fault he held some of that guilt; she had told him just before the Battle of Andorhal that she wouldn't forgive him until he forgave himself and helped her kill the hated Lich King. But there was no way she'd ever remind him; relapses would only make things worse.

Humans had too many internal conflicts.

Lillia mulled this over a pint of Cherry Grog; the only Goblin contraption she could stomach. She'd made note of the despicable beverage, for use later when deciding what to sell in the Scarlet Inn.

It had been a day since Tael returned with that Dwarf…woman. She had been very careful in wording when it came to that Paladin.

After she calmed down from acting on her anger; Lillia had carried Tael in her arms and walked the mage very carefully to his room. Mav tended to the wounds she had inflicted in him, the Druidess was very thorough and rejected even help from Rellia (surprising that the Draenei Priestess was the first one to be very vocal about Lillia's mishandling her anger).

Then everyone except Mavare and Amyntastrasza went down to meet their newest comrade. Lillia didn't think she'd ever meet anyone as insufferable as Aphrodite, but Valkyrie made the Countess look like a dutiful housewife for all vices the dwarf had.

Valkyrie was very liberal with drink and men; and the Paladin even had favorites among both.

What was it with these Paladins and their disregard for modesty and purity?

"I have our ride to Ratchet and beyond" a voice brought her out of her sour mood.

Lillia looked at Argus and Tarethra, who had taken the two stools next to her.

"The Baron's been taken care of?" she asked him.

"Better, he's coming with us" Argus replied.

She gave a look of disgust and he laughed.

"He's investing a lot to the Northrend Campaign" Argus said happily "Even put together a crew willing to die for the cause. If your worried about him, I'll keep him in line-he still owes me for what Booty Bay did to my wife"

"And she's okay with this?" Lillia retorted.

"You almost forget we're in a similar boat, you and I" the Warlock jabbed "The dead do not forget, and do not easily forgive; we'd give everything and more to see the Hated Lich King removed as much as you, Death Knight"

The Traitor was always a bigger fish.

"Fine" she said "But one uncouth comment or pass, and he dies"

"I'm sure he knows that" Argus waved it off "He'll only be with us until Ratchet-the Goblins have some big race meeting about the going ons in Northrend. Both the Alliance and the Horde have fully mobilized and officially declared war on the Scourge; and when there is war, there is profit"

"It has escalated that quickly?" Lillia was surprised.

"The Forsaken are part of the Horde, and the Horde take their alliance very seriously, unlike others I can mention" Argus looked serious.

"My people were betrayed by the Alliance, Warlock, We didn't betray them" Lillia looked just as serious.

"Funny you should say that when King Terenas Menethil begged your people for help, and your king chose to close his doors to our cause first" Argus said "My Queen has forgiven Silvermoon for that transgression, Elf-but don't forget who called the kettle black"

"I'm sorry" Lillia wasn't sorry "Now tell me the details"

"Lordaeron has driven the Scourge off our land; and with a little finagling on my Queen's part, Warchief Thrall has agreed to take the Horde to Arthas' doorstep" Argus said, and asked the Goblin Barkeep for some apples.

And King Varian will take the Alliance to Northrend as well; Lillia knew, because Stormwind was attacked and decimated by the Scourge.

"All the chips are in" Lillia murmured.

"So when are we going to start this meeting?" Argus asked "I believe we have everyone ready now that Taelus showed up-"

The Tavern door flew open, as if it was from a wind gust, and everyone in the main room turned to look at the rude guest.

It was a Troll. And he wore the Argent Tabard…Lillia could never forget that snotty face.

"Da be stupid to start ya meetin' without me, Forsaken" he looked at the surprised faces and smiled snidely at Lillia.

"Commander Lillia of the Ebon Blade" he strode rudely towards her and snickered "Poor elf shootin' from the udder side; I never woulda believed dem stories"

"Gremlinn" she said emotionlessly "Were it only you instead of my mother, inside that prison camp-I might have actually felt better about being used by the Hated Lich King"

"Da be evil witch, to draw tha' blade threw her blessed beatin' heart" he responded "I woulda hunted ya dead, if I could; I woulda"

"I take it you both know each other?" Argus asked, interested.

"Part of the reason I hate Trolls as a race" Lillia sighed, and gulped the rest of her Grog in one shot "Pity Death Knights don't get drunk, eh Argus?" she clapped the Warlock in the back and walked to the door.

"I take it Highlord Fordring sent you to brief me on the Scourge in the Barrens?" she asked the Argent Shaman.

"Da Great Fordring sent me 'cause our history from da Dawn" Gremlinn said "Back when ya cared, when da Light cradled ya from da evil"

"Well you can forget our history, Troll" Lillia said "The sweet, teary-eyed, pitiful Paladin I used to be was killed by the Hand of the Lich King. What you see is all that's left"

"She woulda hated ya, Lilly" he said "Woulda scolded ya for fergetting what we stood for"

That stopped the Death Knight in her tracks.

"You know what my Mother's last words were?" she asked softly, and if the place wasn't already silent, he wouldn't have heard her "Her last words were a garbled bloody mess, crying her eyes out that the Scourge corrupted her daughter. She didn't have time to tell me what I was, Shaman-and I knew even less about myself than you even knew me before. She didn't have time to hate me; given that I had fed her to the ghouls in front of everyone there"

The horrified face on the Troll was the only pity she'd ever see from him.

"Ideals are for the weak, and as pure and honest as Highlord Fordring's are; in the end it'll come down to blades" she drew her blade and thrust it in the floor "The meeting will be tonight, Crusader; you can join us then, or run back to Light's Hope-your call. I expect your unproductive comments to be kept to yourself…or so help me-" She gave him a look, and slammed the door shut.

She really hated Trolls.

 **Lillia**

 **Booty** **Bay: Salty Sailor Tavern**

Lillia was the first one to the meeting. Baron Revilgaz had asked to be there as well, especially since he did close the Tavern for this meeting. After the Baron, Jaina entered; trailed by the Archmage Celindra, and another mage she had never seen before. Taelus was next, and he sat timidly next to Lillia like she was going to kill him (which she wasn't). Amyna sat in his lap, and Mav sat next to him as an elf (holding her really swollen belly gently). Then Argus and his wife and Scrape; Aphrodite and Rellia were after; Valkyrie came next, along with Gremlinn, who shot Lillia a sneer (no surprise there) and a whole host of Sailors (half of whom immediately spotted Mavare and decided that she was the most interesting person in the room).

Before Lillia could start, an Orc messenger announced a new visitor: Warchief Thrall himself.

"Thank You for letting me in this meeting, Jaina" he said casually after all the niceties were exchanged "The Barrens mean much to the Horde, and to see the blight on our home saddens me"

"While I would like to keep this neutral" Jaina replied with a smile "Northwatch Hold stands ready to help you should you need it against the Scourge"

"That is appreciated" he met her smile with one of his own, and addressed the Troll "I was told you would have the Intel necessary to pull off an attack, and respectfully request the Ebon Blade to allow you to start"

"Of Course, Warchief" Lillia said emotionlessly "Gremlinn if you would-" she gestured to him and fell silent.

"Absolutely" the Troll grinned, and produced a map of the Barrens.

"What you see here stays in this room, humans" Thrall said sternly, to which all agreed.

"Everyone here was chosen for their neutrality, Warchief" Argus said "You need not worry"

"It gives me comfort" Thrall said "You may continue, Crusader"

"Razorfen Downs is located next to da dwarven incursion at Bael Modan" Gremlinn said "Da Razormane Quilboar somehow contacted and pledged demselves to da Scourge. When da attack against Undercity happened, we noticed increased activity in ya territory, Warchief-activity dat included attacks against dem dwarves and Tauren"

"Why there, of all places?" Lillia asked "And how did the Quilboar contact the Scourge?" The Troll just shook his head.

"Ya know as much as I do in dat; but I have da info on what controls dem locally" he looked right at Lillia when he said that "Da Hand of the Lich King is there, Death Knight"

No.

Lillia sucked in a breath, trying to contain herself.

No. No. No.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" Tael asked.

Images flooded her like they never had before-pain…suffering…ANGER!

"Six Months" Lillia said, gripping the table tightly "He had me for Six months"

"Who had you?" his voice raised in anger, but Lillia almost lost it-in all the time since the haze lifted, she had never reflected on what happened to her-never even rightly attributed it to the Hated Lich King.

"Lillia?!" he grabbed her arm, yanking her back to reality "Who had you?"

"AMNENNAR THE COLDBRINGER MUST DIE!" she shrieked.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Lillia**

 **Stranglethorn Vale: Booty Bay**

 **"** Yes" Gremlinn said "Amnenar the Coldbringer, da Hand of the Lich King. It was said dat he be responsible for the highest atrocities dem Scourge committed"

Lillia gripped the table so tightly, the others were afraid she would snap it.

"What did he do to you, Lillia?" Tael asked softly.

Six Months… Pain-Anger-Rage.

"What can you tell us of this…Coldbringer?" Thrall asked Gremlinn.

"Our intel was wacked, it was" Gremlinn answered "Highlord Fordring met the Lich once upon a time, but only gave me wat I needed ta kill it"

She needed to tell them, needed to speak-but her rage filled her so much-he, they told her he couldn't have been found.

"How long?" She looked at the Troll "How long did Fordring know about this?"

"Wat's it ta ya, Elf?" Gremlinn looked at her "It's enough dat ya were asked ta destroy it"

"Don't you dare give me that crap" she rose out of her chair "HOW LONG DID HE KNOW?"

"Same time ya went ta dat party in Stormwind" he sneered.

"They sent me to that fucking party-I traipsed all over the Planet and around…and they knew!" Lillia slammed her fist in the table, creating a hole.

"Ya do well ter keep that anger in check, elf" Valkyrie said pointedly "We are not the enemy"

"Don't you dare scold me, whore" Lillia countered "You have no idea what he did to me, or how powerful a foe we are facing"

"You could tell us" Jaina said, softly speaking "Let us know what you know"

Lillia felt a hand on her shoulder, comforting, consoling. She looked at Taelus, the man she had beaten up just yesterday…still at her side.

She sat down.

"I will only speak of the Coldbringer-this _'_ _Hand of the Lich King'_ once" she said "I will keep what he did to me, to myself-do not press the issue" she looked at Tael.

"Back in the days when Lordaeron still stood" Lillia sighed "There was obvious dissent among the humans who fought in the Second War against the Horde" she looked at Thrall and huffed "A plot was formed-to what end you all know very well; a plot to destroy the Alliance of Lordaeron and prepare for the inevitable invasion of the Burning Legion"

She looked at the entire room.

"You all know this; Kel'Thuzad created the Cult of the Dead, brought the Plague to Lordaeron, and decimated the Alliance from within…creating the Scourge" she clenched her fists "But what you all don't know is that there is a big difference between the Cult of the Dead now, and the fools who hid among the people of Lordaeron: Kel'Thuzad's Cult were loyal to him and Ner'zhul, and the Cult you all see today are loyal exclusively to the Lich King"

"And what does this have to do with the Coldbringer?" Aphrodite asked.

"It has everything to do with the Coldbringer; all the surviving members of the old Cult are all Liches or above-and the Coldbringer especially was an Apprentice of Kel'Thuzad" Lillia said, anger returning "Arthas became the Lich King, and afterwards spent Three Years controlling the Scourge from the Shadow-and in that time, a mandate was issued from all the Arch Liches to the Cult: to find champions among the living and convert them to Death Knights"

No one moved or even breathed; and apparently not even the Argent Crusade knew…

"Dread Citadels like Acherus were constructed; the Lich King was preparing for war-He'd started in the Plaguelands, and from the Plaguelands and beyond he culled the Population of resistance. Amnenar the Coldbringer was one of the Liches overseeing the creation of Death Knights" Lillia clenched her fists, but continued "There are two methods of creating what I am"

"Two methods?" Tael asked, disgusted "It wasn't enough to just raise the dead into service?"

"No" Lillia shook her head slightly "Mindless Death Knights didn't appeal to the Liches under Kel'Thuzad; and with the powers that we have, can you blame them?"

Lillia laughed humorlessly.

"We were the Sword of the Scourge; the Pride of the Lich King-his children, if you will" And he had just cast them aside "We were the Anti Paladin; haters of the Light, powerful Necromancers, and mighty warriors. How, then, would they accomplish the impossible? How would they take Champions of the Light and turn them into sick, twisted Champions of Death? Kel'Thuzad and Amal'Thuzad thought of taking those with weak minds and power hungry in their own right, taking them and raising them in a very powerful Necromantic spell-it would have to be in order for us to look alive-to look strong and defiant to the living"

That's not what happened to me.

"Amnenar wanted the challenge, the chance to prove his undying loyalty to the Lich King" Lillia said; defiant, angry "He altered the Spell Amal'Thuzad created, altered it to affect a living host; it would torture them physically and mentally, turning them against themselves, daring them to curse everything they loved or cared about. It was meant for those who were strong minded and pure at their core; it broke them into jabbering, defiled, barely alive husks…and when the haze finally took them, they were entered into undeath. They emerged stronger willed than before, with no memory of their former selves; perfect tools to bring death and judgment upon the living"

"So he wasn't always in the Barrens?" Thrall asked "After creating the Scourge base, I mean?"

"No" she answered "He was promoted to Arch Lich in Naxxramas; around which he helped create many of the Death Knights of Acherus, those who are now my comrades in arms"

"Is there a chance he's not there now?" Archmage Celindra asked "I mean, with all the attacks the Scourge pulled on us?"

"Oh he's dere, alright" Gremlinn said "Our intel confirms it"

"He had disappeared after we took Acherus" Lillia said "I was so engrossed in all my tasks, I had forgotten he existed"

To have made such a blunder; Lillia had dismissed looking for him when the Highlord told her he wasn't in the Plaguelands-she had thought he ran back to the Traitor along with Bloodbane.

"You forgot what he did to you?" Jaina covered her mouth in sympathy.

"There are things in my life that I may never remember from before I became what I am" Lillia told her "But I need no sympathy, not from anyone in this room. It is enough that the Highlord entrusted me to kill him"

"We will help you" Taelus said "We will be there, Lillia"

 **Lillia**

 **Eastern Kingdoms: South Seas**

Lillia had watched, detached, as the Baron unveiled his new Flagship: the SS Revilgaz. She was even more withdrawn as they set sail in a flying Zeppelin, which gave her a measure of gratefulness, as she had hated being seasick.

She was quiet when her companions (which now included the Troll Shaman) had a meeting about Taelus' trip to Booty Bay. She had told him how stupid he was about his guilt when he had faced the Green Dragon Taerar and the sum of his nightmares, but otherwise was silent. The memories bombarded her like they were trying to break her. It had served to only anger her more.

A week after they left port in Booty Bay, they had encountered a big storm.

Lillia had walked, unhindered, among the ropes and wood posts that held the balloon to the ship. The most withdrawn she had ever been since the haze lifted.

 _Her limp, weakened form dragged along the floor; as two servants of the Lich King gripped her by her upper arms._

"Close the sails, Mr. Guddard!" the Ship's captain barked "Mr. Fubar, Secure all lifelines! Mr. Tarik, cover the fuel engager! Don't let water get into the funnel!"

 _She screamed and screamed for release, for mercy, for her Tael. She received laughter only in return._

Thunder crackled in the air; lightning in the distance scared the Deck Hands, but Lillia only turned away.

 _"_ _Dial up the dose of the potion" he had said to a cult member "She's resisting the conditioning I've sent in her"_

 _She yanked the chains in agony, spilling curses and begging for the Light to aid her…The Light that would never grace her again._

"I want a burst of heat! Mr. Garen, tell the engineers to make it hotter!" the Captain ordered.

"But Sir, that will take us into the Storm!" he yelled back.

"Do as I say, all ahead full! We're not going to sink today, and those downdrafts are threatening our altitude!"

 _"_ _She's gone unconscious, Arch Lich" the apprentice said._

 _"_ _Oh she's not out of it yet" he replied "Just resting her eyes, I think"_

 _She had shivered badly in the cell, ached for comfort, for reprieve, for release…_

Lightning flashed close to the ship, and thunder echoed like the beat of her heart. Her dead heart. Lillia felt the rain before she saw it, looking up at the sky, impervious to the fact they might crash or fall.

She swore she felt her tears through the pouring rain.

 _"_ _NOOO!" she pleaded "PLEASE NO!"_

 _"_ _You cannot make that choice anymore, Paladin" the Lich had said._

 _"_ _Please don't take the Light from me!" she pleaded "It's all I have left"_

 _It had been a month since the Light left her._

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" a deckhand said.

"Is that girl mad!?" the Captain shouted "Get her off that plank, and get her inside! Now!"

Lillia watched as the deckhand moved to follow.

"Do not touch me, human" she told him emotionlessly "Tell your captain to mind his own business"

 _"_ _The longer you defy me, the longer you stay here" the Lich said._

 _"_ _Just let me die in peace" she moaned "I don't want this"_

 _He took a vial out of his robe, and handed it to a cult member._

 _"_ _You are needed in the Lich King's service, ex-paladin" he said "There is no choice, will never be a choice again" he looked at the member "Put that in her hair, it'll serve another purpose"_

 _"_ _Yes, Arch Lich" the cult member said._

 _"_ _I wasn't going to let them, but you have given me no alternative" he said "I find your screams to be music to my ears, but alas I need a change of pace. Fear only gets one so far, but fear is only one way to torture someone"_

 _"_ _I am ready, Arch Lich" the member said._

 _"_ _Now I ask again, Lillia" he looked at her scared face "Will you give yourself to the Lich King?"_

"She won't listen, Captain" he told him.

"Then Damn her, I don't have time for stupidity" he said "Quartermaster, get all hands who are not needed inside. No need to take unnecessary risks"

"Yes, Capt'" he said.

 _"_ _What have you done to me?" she moaned, as the cult member closed her cage._

 _"_ _I really didn't want to do this, but you have defied me long enough" Amnenar said._

 _She grabbed herself in a different kind of agony._

 _"_ _No" her tears poured out unrestrained "No"_

 _"_ _I was going to let you keep it, but it's been over a month and you've not succumbed" the Arch Lich turned to his assistant "Make her beg before you do it; the objective is her submission. I cannot take all my time with her; Acherus will be here in a few months"_

 _"_ _I must confess that I will enjoy this, Arch Lich" he replied._

 _The Arch Lich sighed._

 _"_ _In my line of work, pleasure and duty come hand in hand" he said "Don't overdo it, she's still alive. I will not be pleased if we have two victims instead of one"_

 _"_ _Not this" she yelled "Not this you bastards!"_

"Lilly!" she turned at his voice.

"You shouldn't be out here, Tael" she said.

"Come inside and talk to us; we can help…whatever this is" he responded.

No one can help.

"I am fine" she looked at him "Don't worry about me"

"I can't help it" he said, now fully soaked in the rain "You're not acting yourself"

She laughed harshly.

"No, I have been acting weak" she said "Now get inside before you catch Pneumonia. If you get sick, I'll be angry at you again"

"You can talk to us" he tried, as a deckhand ushered him inside "Just know that"

She spared a glance at herself; Tael's clothes were already saturated to the bare skin. They still smelled like him…it would have to be enough.

She wanted to be ready when the time came to slay the Lich.

 _"_ _She's talking to herself" the assistant said "believes her father is there"_

 _"_ _Third month on one project" the Arch Lich shook his head "This should have happened on day three"_

 _"_ _I've been doing her as well, but she quit caring a few weeks ago" he said._

 _"_ _The Elf believes she can outrun her fate" the Arch Lich replied "Too bad we can't bring anyone she cares about in here; our intelligence reports they are all dead"_

 _"_ _What do you want to do?" the assistant asked._

 _"_ _She may actually be using the intercourse as a way of shielding herself" the Arch Lich smiled "If she's hallucinating, she could be seeing a lover or friend. This is a very tough nut to crack, but if we do…"_

 _"_ _She's going to be powerful, isn't she?" he asked his master._

 _"_ _The Lich King will be pleased" the Arch Lich answered "I've got another idea"_

The winds became very heavy.

"We're blowing off course!" the helm master yelled "Captain, we won't survive the storm! We've got to land!"

"No!" the Captain responded "The water will destroy us!"

Lillia looked at the water, and saw something that made her gasp.

She was looking at the Maelstrom.

Thunder brought her out of her reverie. She saw lightning flash only ten feet in front of her.

 _"_ _Let her go!" she yelled "She's done nothing wrong!"_

 _"_ _Surrender yourself to the Lich King" the Arch Lich barked "Do it and on my word, she will die swiftly and not be raised"_

 _The woman in front of her cried with abandon, begging to be let go, to be free-she had a family to take care of…_

 _"_ _Please, you don't have to do this" she clutched the bars, and begged the Light to come once more, and it ignored her._

 _"_ _You've given me little choice, Elf" the Arch Lich said "Shut up, woman" he kicked her into the bars, and looked at the prisoner._

 _"_ _I will do it, paladin; I will kill her, and have her work for me" the Arch Lich said "If you continue to defy me, that will be her fate"_

 _She grabbed the woman's hand and held it tight, as the woman sobbed for her life._

 _"_ _I don't want to die" the woman said._

"I don't want to die!" a deckhand declared, as he hanged over the edge, holding on by one hand.

Lillia tried wiping her tears, but the heavy rain seemed to bring them back.

They pulled him back over as he was about to let go and she shrieked in pain…in rememberance.

 _"_ _It seems you've finally lost your desire to help people" the Arch Lich waved his hand, and the undead woman moaned mindlessly "My assistant made sure her soul was tied to her undeath, so she may always relive your defiance"_

 _"_ _Why?" she asked "Why don't you just make me like that?"_

 _"_ _So you can be an 'innocent' bystander?" he laughed "No, paladin; you will WANT to kill in the Lich King's name-it'll be only a matter of time"_

 _It was the one thing she feared, the reason she had held out this long._

 _She burst into fresh tears and screamed Tael's name._

 _"_ _He cannot help you" the Arch Lich said "No one can help you but me-and you know it"_

 _"_ _TAEL! PLEASE COME BACK" she screamed, no longer in reality._

 _"_ _I think she slipped into another hallucination" the assistant said._

 _"_ _We're going on month four" the Arch Lich said "I've done dozens of Death Knights, and she's broken the record for taking the longest"_

Lillia saw them scurry about. Apparently the Maelstrom was pulling them in-something that happens during big storms.

She looked on, detached.

"You know this isn't very safe" a voice said.

Lillia knew it was the Warlock.

"He's very upset, Tael is" Argus replied.

"You can tell him I'm fine" she said, anger rising within.

He walked the rope as if it was a path, like he did this everyday.

"None of us are fine" he gestured to the Maelstrom "Not when we're going to be sucked into that thing"

"They'll see us through" Lillia said "I'm not worried"

"You shouldn't be" the Warlock said "You're dead like me; we'll probably be the only survivors-the three of us"

"There are a few forsaken among the crew" Lillia said.

"They'll probably burn when the boiler goes" he replied.

"Please leave me alone" she said, after a moment.

"Why? So you can brood?" the Warlock looked at her "I'm not stupid, Death Knight-I have them too"

The memories...

"I'm not brooding" she looked at the Maelstrom again "I'm preparing"

"Is that what you call it?" he asked, amused.

"What would you do if you were as powerful as an Arch Lich?" she asked, suddenly.

"I am, but go on" he said.

"I'm being serious" Lillia said "Would you brutalize people, or would you subtly enthrall them?"

"I suppose it depends on 'them'" the Warlock shrugged "If your asking about me being like the Scourge; then you should know better-I'd never be like them, and Tarethra wouldn't let me even if I was"

Lightning flashed.

 _"_ _Please let me out" she rocked back and forth "I'll be a good girl, so please…let me play"_

 _"_ _Her mind's almost gone" the assistant said._

 _"_ _I hope you know what you're doing" Kel'Thuzad said to Amnenar "The Lich King won't be pleased if his Death Knight acts like a little girl"_

 _"_ _She will accept her fate long before her mind disappears" the Arch Lich said "I've just never seen this level of resistance before"_

 _"_ _He's coming on the Dread Citadel Acherus" Kel'Thuzad said "That's only a few weeks away"_

 _"_ _Two weeks is more than enough, don't you worry" Amnenar waved his hand "Just make sure Razuvious teaches her well"_

 _"_ _Flash training, Arch Lich?" the assistant asked "I thought Death Knights get a full schooling"_

 _"_ _Only acolytes do" Kel'Thuzad said "Those that we make"_

 _"_ _None of my creations need extensive training" Amnenar said "They come ready and willing"_

 _"_ _I gotta go to the bathroom" she said "Can I be let out now?"_

 _"_ _Soon my dear, very soon" Amnenar cooed "Use the hay in the meantime"_

 _"_ _She's almost dead" the assistant said "Her body is acting out its last orders. Nerves need to sleep, immune system needs to shut down, waste needs to exit the body, digestion and Circulatory systems are starting to go"_

 _"_ _Her mind will be restored once her body shuts down, and then the body will slightly reboot" Amnenar said._

 _"_ _Slightly?" the assistant asked._

 _"_ _Unlike lesser dead, Death Knights can actually function as if they are alive" Kel'Thuzad said "If they eat, they will shit for instance. If they need to breathe, or want to appear alive, they can do so"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure about reproduction" Amnenar said "The Lich king doesn't care about children, but it would certainly make for an interesting study"_

 _"_ _The Plague sterilizes the host" Kel'Thuzad said "But we can make variations that may not-however, it is unlikely a child would survive the initial stages of pregnancy, given that the mother will have 'bad blood'"_

 _"_ _The low body temperature would play a contributing factor as well" Amnenar sighed "Something to think about"_

"Lillia" the warlock shook her out of her nightmare "This is not the time to be lapsing"

"Unhand me, Warlock" she said.

"I will not-Tael wouldn't be too happy if you just fell off, now would he" he held on tighter.

"I don't-"

"Be careful what you say" he said.

Lillia yanked herself free.

"I don't want him to see me like this" she finally said.

"What? Detached? Uncaring?" the Warlock sighed "You're better than this, Death Knight"

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"It looks like we're not going to take a dip in the Maelstrom after all" the Warlock seemed whimsical.

Lillia looked at the crew; they seemed to visibly sigh from the prospect of not dying in the Maelstrom.

"I should be better when we get to Ratchet" she told him.

"I hope so" Argus said "It would not do for you to be distracted when we go to kill this thing"

"Trust me" she answered " He's got a lot to pay for"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty – Lillia**

 **Barrens: Ratchet**

They had docked at Ratchet, and rented out the entire Tavern. Broken Keel Tavern was what was expected of the Goblins…cheap. You can't get any cheaper than eating right next to your bed.

The Crew of the SS Revilgaz drank away their bonus heartily; cheering and laughing about the crazy storm among other things. Lillia thought she heard her name somewhere, followed by more laughter, but she didn't care. She couldn't care.

"This is where we leave you" Jaina said to Taelus "I have to get back to Theramore, and Celindra and her apprentice need to get back to Dalaran"

Taelus nodded.

"It was an honor to get to know you and fight with you" he said "And I'm sure I'll see the Archmage at some point"

"Indeed you will" Celindra said "Before we leave, we have prepared a gift for you, Taelus"

"Gift?" he asked.

"A ring of sorts" Jaina said "Until you sort out your trouble with Teleporting, this ring should get you to Dalaran and back"

"I'm not sure about the 'back' part" Celindra said "But you'll get to Dalaran no problem. For emergencies, you know"

Jaina shrugged.

"You never know" she gave the mage a quick hug, and did the same with Amyna "It was nice to meet you, especially" she told the Dragon. Jaina and Celindra said their goodbyes to everyone else, even Lillia.

Jaina handed Amyna the ring.

"It's not proper to hand you the ring personally" shetold Tael "It would be awkward"

"Of Course" Tael said, and shook their hands "Be safe, both of you. These are trying times"

And they were gone.

"I think I will take my leave as well" Warchief Thrall said "You all stay alive, and fight with Glory in your hearts"

"You as well, Warchief" Argus bowed (and he never bowed to anyone).

"Know da Argent Crusade will aid ya in fightin' the Lich King" Gremlinn bowed as well.

"I will see you on the battlefield, Crusader" Thrall answered "These are indeed trying times, but maybe…perhaps one day we will feast in Orgrimmar" he patted Tael on the back.

He did not stay too much longer after that.

The rest finished their dinner, and Baron Revilgaz gave a speech of sorts about him aiding the war effort and such. Then he made an announcement.

"I am giving you all sets of armor for the War in Northrend" he said.

"You are what?" Tael asked, disbelieving.

"You heard me Wiz" he said "I very well can't have you all dying out there"

"You never give away anything" Tael said.

"I take care of my own, whatever you may think of me" the Baron said "And two of my people are going to enter this war…its an investment"

The Baron clapped, and an ensemble of people came over with the Goblin's goods and presented them to Tael's companions.

One of them came over to Lillia and set down a bag-a shadowweave bag. She cocked her head, and opened the bag.

"Scourgelord Armor" she seethed, picking up the helmet.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, angry.

"I got them from Pirates who raid out of Borean Tundra" he said brightly.

Thassarian.

Lillia switched to her armor, via the choker around her neck.

"What have they done with my brother?" she picked up the Baron "Is this armor stolen?"

"I-I-I don't k-know!" he said, scared.

"Lillia?!" Taelus grabbed her arm "Put him down"

"Back away human!" she drew her blade and pointed at him.

"Lilly, it's me" Tael said, unsure of himself.

She remembered wanting to kill him.

Lillia dropped her blade in horror. The Baron was let go.

"Lillia" Tael said "Lillia!"

She ran.

Lillia ran so hard, so fast, that she was very far away from Ratchet by the time she slowed.

 **Lillia**

 **Barrens: The Stagnant Oasis**

Lillia reached the waters of an oasis within the Barrens. She didn't know the name, or could care less-she drew her blade at Tael, she had wanted to kill him. She fell to her knees, shaking. She didn't cry, but she didn't know why she did any of that.

It was just armor, just armor that some pirate somewhere picked off a hapless idiot. The world was full of them.

It looked like Thassarian's.

She knew her blade brother was fighting in Northrend; he had chosen to help the Alliance Expedition (the first one), in order to prove to the King of Stormwind that he was loyal to their cause.

She knew that he killed his own parents in the fall of Lordaeron City.

They were close; Thassarian, Koltira, and herself.

He was trying to make amends.

But that wasn't why she drew her blade on Taelus-her Tael. Lillia knew it was her own fault; the memories of what Amnenar did to her…the trauma of such an act.

"He will die" she whispered, teeth clenched "I will do it myself"

She had sat there, next to the water for about an hour before she heard him approach.

"There you are; I've been looking everywhere for you" Tael said.

"Tael" she said, brokenly "You should have stayed in Ratchet. This is Horde territory, remember?"

"I don't care" he said "Something has you on an edge that's destroying you. I want to help, I want to take care of it"

"You need not worry about me" she replied "I will be fine"

"Like you were on the ship?" he said "In the soaking rain?"

"I can't get pneumonia" she said simply.

"How about back in Booty Bay then?" he questioned "That Troll mentioned his name, and you fall apart…I don't pretend to understand how you feel or cope with being a Death Knight"

She looked at him, turning herself so that she sat on her legs.

"I can't know" he continued "But I lived with you all my life and I have never seen you like that, not even when your Dad died"

"I will be fine" she said.

"No, Lilly. I don't think you will" he walked to her.

"Stop" she said "No closer, don't come any closer!"

He sat down where he was.

"I told you I'm not going to discuss it" her anger rose again.

"I can wait" he said "I have the patience of a Dragon now"

"Go back to Ratchet" she was harsh "You need to take care of Mav. I expect she'll deliver soon"

"She wanted me to come out here" Tael scratched his head "I was going to anyway, but she told me she wanted me to see you"

"Tael, I almost killed you-I wanted to kill you" she said "Back there in Ratchet, before I stopped myself. It's not safe for you to be near me right now"

"I haven't been 'safe' for a long time" his eyes peered into hers "And you left your blade in the Tavern"

"I don't need a Runeblade to kill you" she looked at her knees "Remember what I did to you a few weeks ago?"

"You also carried me up to my room, as I recall" he said "And that was after you returned my kiss"

"That's not the point!" she raised her voice now "I want to be alone"

"You are alone" he picked himself back up "I'm just with you"

"Tael, you don't get it!" Lillia yelled "You should be afraid of me, afraid of what I can do!"

"Why?!" he asked, upset "Why should I be afraid? Why should I treat you that way?"

"I can snap your neck right now" she glared at him "It wouldn't even take one second"

"I know you won't" he retorted "Just like I knew you wouldn't hurt me in Ratchet"

"You presume much" she got up, and balled her fists "If you don't go back to Ratchet, you won't ever go back to Ratchet. This is your last chance"

"I recall Ragnaros thought the same" he said "Except he didn't think I even had a chance"

"Idiot Human" she shrieked "I am not Ragnaros!"

Tael took a step forward.

"Don't test me, human" she warned.

"My name is Taelus" he retorted, and took another step forward.

Lillia chained him in ice.

He immersed himself in fire and broke those chains.  
She zoomed towards him, and punched him in the gut-except he caught her fist.

Taelus threw her on her back. Lillia kicked his legs, sending him down.

Taelus rolled away, and threw an ice bolt at her. Lillia sidestepped.

Taelus threw his hands towards the water, and summoned an elemental.

Lillia back flipped and punched the ground. A Ghoul appeared.

"Kill the elemental" she ordered, and looked at the surprised mage "I don't need my blade to summon the dead, Tael. This is why you should fear me"

"I am Slimy!" Slimy the Ghoul declared "I kill water thing!"

Taelus surrounded himself in fire, and looked at Lillia.

"I don't want to fight you" he declared, as the elemental and Slimy duked it out.

"I gave you the chance to leave me alone" she said "That door is closed"

"Don't do this, Lilly" he said "Please"

"You now realize I wasn't bluffing" she gave a soulless laugh, and brandished her fists "You realize I'm what they made me be"

"You're not evil" he said, even as the elemental threw a wave of water at Slimy.

She used her runic power and summoned a blade, she grabbed it.

"It won't be as potent as my real Runeblade" Lillia took the frozen weapon in her hand "But it should do the job"

She charged the mage, who shot a few fire balls at her and dodged the sword swipe. She went for a stab, and he warded away the blade, before throwing more fireballs.

Lillia dispelled them with a few swipes of her blade, and charged him again.

He sealed her in ice, but she broke out.

"It's not as powerful" she remarked "You're not taking me seriously, even now. Don't you realize I'm trying to kill you?"

"I really don't know why" he grunted "When you were so upset that I could have died before"

Lillia cocked her head, studying him emotionlessly.

"Lilly, I-"

She used Death Grip and brought him to her.

He grabbed her blade as she tried to stab him. Lillia clenched her teeth together as he fought her for the weapon. On and on they went, all the while her body was being heated by the flames that surrounded him; the flames that once protected her. Tael surprised her by kicking her in the chest; his boot touched her bare flesh. He yanked the blade out of her hand, and plunged it into the Ghoul that was creeping up behind him.

"Me sleepy" Slimy said before disintegrating.

Lillia got up, but he ran to her and threw her down.

"You said you weren't bluffing" he told her, when she made no move to resist him. He straddled her, sitting right where it was inappropriate out in the open "You just gave up?"

It hurt, oh yes it did. Lillia let her feelings go, and she cried.

"Tael" she said once, before turning her head, letting the tears spill over her face.

"Lilly, just tell me what's wrong already!" he grabbed her shoulders, and turned her face, so that she could look at him.

"I feel angry all the time" his face blurred, but she kept going "When I heard that name…it was the first time since we took Acherus back from the Scourge. I-I-he took the Light away from me, Tael, when he cast that death spell at me-he made me watch things; did terrible things to my mind and body"

It was the source of her anger when she awoke in Acherus; in the service of the Lich King…even though she didn't know it, couldn't remember it.

"I will kill him" she sobbed, drawing on her anger "I will see to it that he is dead forever"

"Lilly" he whispered, and she hugged him.

"I didn't want to hurt you" she continued, her arms tight around his chest "That's why I ran-why I left Ratchet-I wanted to be alone, wanted to put myself together for tomorrow's battle"

"And I only wanted to help you" he held her as tight as she held him "I saw you falling apart, saw what you were going through…I love you Lillia, I always have"

"You love a dead woman" she gave a small, watery laugh "Silly idiot"

"I don't care" he pulled away and looked at her face, wiping her tears away.

"Tael" she grasped the hand that wiped her tears "Make love to me…please"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One – Lillia**

 **Barrens: Bael Modan**

Lillia had known there was something wrong when she caught herself humming a tune from her childhood. She had inklings before hand that something was amiss with her when she woke up feeling good. She hadn't even recalled sleeping, indeed she had never slept since waking up in Acherus (falling unconscious didn't count). But sleep she had.

Her body temperature also wasn't as cold, but that might not have anything to do with what she did last night. The barrens were one of the hottest places in Azeroth.

Lillia thought she was crazy; she knew she was crazy-the memories…the anger…they had not returned. The Death Knight recalled what happened after she had fought the Mage last night; she had given up fighting him, even weakened herself to him when she talked about what she was going through. Then they fu-made love-she had given herself, her whole self to him last night. And what's more, he didn't mind her scars or her lack of body heat-he had held her the whole night, even after they finally stopped.

She woke up in his arms; the clothes she borrowed from his room in Booty Bay were scattered around in a circle. They must have done it a few times last night, three or four…she couldn't recall.

Admittedly it was a bit awkward that morning, but they washed quickly in the water, and made their way back to Ratchet.

Even now, with the SS Revilgaz docked at the Dwarf Fortress, Lillia's thoughts turned away from the Coldbringer. Her mind was still focused on the slight embarrassment she felt when she explained most of what happened last night. Many of her and Tael's companions were understandably concerned with the battle they had at the Oasis; and while most of them believed the story that they had 'camped' out there afterwards, Argus looked suspicious (of course he did), and Lillia had wondered if the Warlock watched any of those events. He was the only one who could have pulled it off, although he probably didn't stick around for the Sex afterwards-because if he did, Lillia and the Banshee Queen would be having an interesting conversation in which he would not have been able to attend…permanently.

And Mavare knew as well.

The Druidess had waited until Tael was occupied with something else, and they were alone before she confronted her about it.

 _"_ _Your soul is the most peaceful I've ever seen it" she looked at Lillia with those calm, golden eyes._

 _"_ _I'm still trying to figure out why" Lillia had answered._

 _"_ _Your souls are mated, Lilly" Mavare seemed forlorn, sad even "It would make sense then, for you to see peace in his arms"_

 _"_ _Mav-" she had tried._

 _The Druidess shook her head._

 _"_ _It would have destroyed you, had he done nothing" she cupped her swollen belly "I sent him after you; because it was necessary. You would have gone to those Downs by yourself, and even if you succeeded, you would not have come out the same. I know what that Lich did to you; your soul being what it is, I could see it as clearly as I can see you two made love"_

 _Lillia sucked in a breath, but said nothing as she continued._

 _"_ _He didn't know sex would be the answer, and if you weren't destined to be life partners, it wouldn't have worked" Mav sighed "I won't hold it against either of you, we both have the Scourge to thank for the way things turned out-the good" she rubbed her stomach " and the bad" she looked at Lilly, sympathy in her eyes._

 _"_ _I don't think he was looking for that when he came to me" Lillia retorted "I was the one who asked him"_

 _"_ _What else could he have done?" Mav straightened, and sat in a chair, relieving the burden on her back "Rubbed your back and whispered kind words? Told you it would be okay?"_

 _Lillia said nothing to this, but sat in the chair opposite Mav, glancing quickly around to see if the Tavern in Ratchet was still empty._

 _"_ _It didn't have to be sex" Mavare said finally "If something else might have worked, then all the better. But I was there when you admitted how close you were to losing it"_

 _Lillia was ashamed by that; she knew she got carried away._

 _"_ _I witnessed you also draw your weapon on him, with the intent to kill the one person that would have stopped you from worldwide destruction" Mavare met her gaze, and held it "You were losing Lilly, losing to the_ _ **memory**_ _of what ultimately made you a Death Knight"_

 _Lillia nodded solemnly._

 _"_ _Tael has finally released his guilt" Mav said "But if we are to continue as a group, then you need to let go of this pain you carry. You may be at peace now, but it's not over yet. All of us are here because of Tael, and he is here because of you-your goals have become his goals. I leave no reservations about what you will do when you face this Lich, but what then? If you leave Tael, or even kill the man you love above all else-then what he stood for would win…the Lich and the Scourge would have the final victory"_

 _"_ _I swear to you that will not happen" Lillia said adamantly, and the Druidess smiled, clasping their hands together._

 _"_ _I know much about vows and strong words" Mavare squeezed them firmly "And I know you mean them; but they are words, Lilly-and you aren't perfect by any means. Keep Tael close and us as well, when you strike the final blow. Use the peace he had given you as a rope in the darkness; don't kill the Lich out of anger"_

 _"_ _Anger drives me, Mav" Lillia said "It drives all Death Knights"_

 _"_ _But your anger is gone now" she replied "I heard you humming too" she tapped Lillia's hands and released them. The Druidess got up._

 _"_ _You may never get rid of your anger, rage, or hatred, Lilly" Mav said gently "But I'm telling you, for this kill, for the Coldbringer; please do not use it. Think of your friends, think of me and Amyntastrasza, and Tael"_

Lillia sighed as they walked into the room to give General Twinbraid his damn pleasantries. He was not happy.

"I will not tolerate the Horde in mey presence" he yelled.

"They are my companions" Tael said "Here to help destroy the Scourge"

"Like ye destroyed Shadowforge City?" the General stomped his foot "I know ye and yer 'companions' boy, and trus' me when I say the only reason I let ye in Bael Modan was because yer in te good books with mey king"

"My sailors will stay in the ship and my companions are coming with me" Tael said sternly "Once we're done with Razorfen, we'll be out of your hair"

"Ye fully intend on tha' mad mission then?" Twinbraid sighed "Look, yer an idiot an' I don't like ye, but ye need ter know about te Necropolis tha' jus' showed up over Razorfen thi' week"

"A necropolis, here?" Lillia asked "We weren't told there would be a Necropolis" She looked at the Troll, who shrugged.

"Ya know I've been with ya these few weeks" he said, scratching his head "Its news ta me"

"It behooves mey tha' ye didn' see it on te way here" the General replied "But its situated over the Downs, so jus' know I told ye"

He huffed and turned back to his desk.

"An' stay away from te excavations" he said "Them old Titan works can't take yer destructive nature"

The order suited Lillia just fine; she wasn't looking for sightseeing.

The walk to Razorfen Downs was excruciating. Lillia felt a little excitement and trepidation at the prospect of finally taking on the Highlord's mission, but Mav's talk and Lillia's warm and fuzzy self actually served as a deterrent to her blood lust. As it was the first and only time she had enjoyed intercourse with someone else, she couldn't get over the feeling it gave her.

That was a distraction she couldn't afford.

Then she saw the thorns; they were big-heavy, dangerous, and foreboding. Lillia spared a glance at Mavare. The Druidess was in Moonkin form, her gaze fixed on the thorns as if they mocked her.

Lillia walked in front of the others; capturing all their attention.

"This is it" Lillia said "This is what we came here for. My orders from Highlord Mograine were clear: Deal with the Scourge threat that infests the Barrens. I have been…unwell since I found out what controls them, but know that I will carry out those orders with all of my being. You have nothing to fear from me; all I ask is that you do everything I tell you to do-and leave the Lich to me"

Lillia straightened her Scourge Lord Armor (Taelus had to resize it for her), and drew her runeblade.

"We will succeed, and then we will go to Northrend" Lillia continued "If any of you wish to stay here or back the other way, I won't shed any tears; in fact I will help you be cowards, and bring you to safety myself"

She turned towards the Razorfen Downs.

"We have liberated the Plaguelands, and with the death of Amnenar the Coldbringer and his entourage, we will take the fight to the Lich King's front door and beyond!" Lillia pointed her runeblade forward "CHARGE"

Undead of every variety burst forth from the ground, causing everyone else to move backward. Lillia watched a hundred Ghouls, Skeletons, wraiths, zombies, banshees and abominations march into the Downs and heard the shrieks and cries of the Quilboar as they mowed them down. She spared a look at the others and marched in after the dead, killing anything that still moved after her army swept through.

Despite the warning Mavare gave her, Lillia felt her anger finally return slowly. She couldn't help it, that was who she was.

The Death Knight held onto the moments she was in Tael's arms, and held onto the wonderful feeling she had this morning, but ultimately knew it wouldn't be enough.

She had to face her past in order to move on.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two – Lillia**

 **Barrens: Razorfen Downs**

"Which way do we go?" Rellia asked, when they got to the crossroads.

Lillia looked at the Draenei priestess briefly before answering.

"The trail of dead gives him away" she pointed to the right.

"But which way do we go?" Aphrodite repeated.

Lillia didn't respond immediately. Instead, she turned to her army, patiently waiting for instructions.

"You do not touch them" she pointed at her friends and family "Anything else not in a cage dies! Destroy in the Ebon Name"

"Lillia?" Taelus whispered.

"I am fine" she said softly, looking at him with all the love and affection she could muster "I just need to do this"

Lillia turned to the dead on the right, the opposite side of her army's march, and started to kill the dead. After she slew the first few; the cavern became darker, almost blocking out the sun entirely.

"He knows we're here" she said to them "Stick close to me and holler if the Scourge grabs you"

Lillia created a pathway for her comrades; killing the dead before they could even blink. With each one she killed, Rellia prayed for the released souls of the ghouls, with each one fallen, Aphrodite and Valkyrie purged their bodies.

A farmer who thought he lost his way…a wife who thought she had just started baking bread…a soldier who still had his orders from Prince Arthas. With each kill, it was obvious to Lillia that not only did the Coldbringer keep the souls of the dead within their bodies; he tortured them with their final moments.

Some of them were Argent Dawn-a few even recognized Lillia, even saluted her for her bravery. But the Lillia they remembered was a crying mess…a weakened paladin in a sea of lies and deceit.

"I can't do this" Rellia said at last, clutching her heart, tears flowing from her face "They, they suffered all this time…he t-tortured them, broke them"

"What sick, twisted person would do something like this?" Aphrodite burned with righteous anger "The last one was still only a boy"

"Ye don't need a reason ter be evil" Valkyrie said roughly "Tis be the way of the Scourge"

"No" Lillia said "This is the way of Amnenar. Not all the dead were tortured like this; Amal'Thuzad used what was necessary, and Kel'Thuzad preferred to use the souls for necromantic rituals-essentially, they used a 'veil' of sorts to keep the dead from suffering eternally"

"There is no excuse for anyone to do anything like this" Taelus said, hardened "Even Amal'Thuzad…" he shook his head "Do not downplay any of this Lillia, the Scourge are evil"

"Am I evil too?" she rounded on him "Are the Ebon Blade evil?"

He stared at her, obvious that he meant no offense.

"I am a Necromancer" Lillia said "While I can't call the souls of the dead unless I concentrate; I can still raise the dead like a puppet master in a show. Do you hate me too?"

"You know I love you" Tael said "But I know you wouldn't use souls like this"

"I would" she said softly "If you died, Tael-you know I would"

"At least you understand our pain" Argus said "This is the greatest atrocity of the Scourge. You see these bodies, the dead she slew; they are Lordaeron's dead…and they won't even get a proper burial"

Lillia looked forward and clenched her fists in anger. She found that she agreed with him; her dad was buried at Light's Hope, but her mother…her mother was eaten.

"We press on" Lillia said, and moved forward, brandishing her blade for the onslaught yet to come.

The dead came in waves, and with each wave she slew; Lillia heard the anguished cries of the dead, and the grief and pain it caused her friends. She kept going, until they came upon another fork.

"That bridge is weak" she declared "The Lich is most likely atop the spire, so we can ignore it"

Lillia turned just in time to see Amyna run across the bridge.

"Amyna wait!" Taelus yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lillia asked, concerned.

"She says she felt a presence nearby, a member of the Red Dragonflight" Taelus ran across and grabbed the Dragon Whelp, holding her tight. It was rare to see the Dragon cry; even when she was captured in Stormwind, Amyna did not cry.

The presence of the Lich felt thick all of a sudden, and Lillia knew whatever this was, it was apart of his plan.

"Amyna, we will find him, okay" he grabbed her shoulders "We will look for him…just don't run off on me, please"

She nodded.

Lillia debated internally. On the one hand, Taelus and Amyna (along with Mavare) were the closest thing Lillia had to a family outside her blade brothers (Thassarian and Koltira). But Amnenar surely put this together; and the Death Knight was confident that it was meant to separate the group. This was why she even summoned a small contingent of dead; to handle the otherside…

This Lich knew what he was doing.

"We have to save the Dragon" Mavare cawed "We can't leave him to his fate"

Lillia ground her teeth.

"If we kill this Lich, we might be able to set him free after" Aphrodite wanted blood-something Lillia finally had in common with the Paladin.

"There are two dragons here" Taelus said finally "Amyna says they are members of her Flight"

There could be other prisoners as well.

"We go and fight the Coldbringer, and he will kill his hostages" Lillia said at last "We cannot have the Dragons entered into undeath because of my anger"

She slammed her blade into the ground in pure rage.

"I'm coming for you, Arch Lich" she said aloud "And I will bring this whole place down with me if I must"

There was also the matter of the Necropolis.

"I…will…wait…ex-paladin…" a voice sounded in the air "Save…your…dragons…and…lose…your…friends…"

"Was that him?" Rellia asked brokenly (she was still upset about the dead).

Lillia nodded angrily.

"We could always split up" Aphrodite looked just as tense as Lillia was.

"That is what he wants" Lillia yanked her blade out "We will get the dragons instead. With any luck, my army already killed the quilboar"

"Not all of them wanted this" Mavare said "Not all of them…"

"There's no point in trying to sort them out" Lillia remarked "I'm not even sure if we could even communicate"

She was reminded of the Scarlet Crusade. It only made her angrier.

Lillia gestured for Tael and Amyna to lead the way; careful to tell them not to wander far, incase the Scourge plotted an ambush. All the while she felt as if the eyes of the Lich were upon her, and the voices she heard in the halls were terrible.

 _"_ _All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight"_

Lillia ground her teeth.

 _"_ _You've got to let him go, lass!" Gimlii said "He ain't coming back"_

 _"_ _No-TAEL!" she cried "TAEL! Come back, please!"_

 _"_ _It's the memories, isn't it?" Mograine asked._

 _"_ _I can't always ignore them" she responded "It happens when I eat, for some reason"_

 _"_ _Do not forget yourself Death Knight" Rivendare said "You merely need to wield that weapon on the Crusade and it will all be over"_

 _"_ _Ne-need it now" she struggled "Co-command me! Do it and I w-will kill-ahhhgh"_

The presence was foreboding, but as if it was only reading her…studying her.

 _"_ _You are needed west" the Argent Commander told her "There is significant Scourge movement and one of our own is captured"_

 _"_ _When do I leave?" she asked, resigned._

 _"_ _As soon as you can, Paladin" was the reply._

Pain…so much pain…

"It… won't… be… much… longer… Death… Knight…" the voice said "You…are…leading…your…friends…into… a…trap…"

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked; whereby she realized she had turned around.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more" Mavare replied, and Lillia spun so fast to look at them. Everyone had stopped moving and all eyes were on her.

"That's new" Argus inputted "I get the distinct impression that you had missed the entire conversation, Death Knight"

Indeed she had…consumed as she was with the unbidden memories.

"Lilly" Tael moaned softly.

"I'm fine guys" she was embarrassed "I think the Lich was taunting me or something to that effect"

"You must not let him get to you" Mavare cawed "Come, I will sing you a song" the moonkin took her hand and waited for Tael and Amyna to continue onward.

And sing she did, so tenderly that it seemed the shadows of the Downs retreated slightly. Lillia allowed herself to be immersed in the song, and focused on the detour that was made for Amyna's Dragonflight. And, by the end of it, she herself had taken up a tune of Quel'Thalas-that had seemingly shocked and mesmerized her companions at the same time.

Death Knights did not sing…it just wasn't something they did.

"I not bein' advocate or nothin'" Gremlinn said "But dat was beautiful, mon" he nodded at her.

Lillia said nothing to that, lost as she was in the memory of her home-oh the pain and peace that came upon her, contradictory as it was.

Amyna gave a small cry, and that snapped everyone back to reality. The small dragon ran over to a prison cell of sorts, primitive as it was, and ripped the wood pieces off. It was a strange sight to see a small looking child (though she only looked that way) pull the stakes like they were nothing.

The Dragon embraced what looked like a human man, but Lillia was sure was a dragon. She let go, and ran to another one, freeing what Lillia had initially mistook for one of her people. The High Elf and the man congregated around Amyna, and they seemed to speak a harsh language that Lillia knew to be Draconic.

The Man got angry-to which Lillia had found it was because of Amyna's lack of speech.

"Belnistrasz" the elf said "We can be angry at the Dragomaws later; right now we have to focus on why we're here"

"You are right Koristrasza" the man relented "Thank you for coming to save us, heroes"

"Little Amyntastrasza" Koristrasza bent down to her level "Mother will be pleased to know that you have found him at last, but we need to get back to Amnenar. Can you lead us there?"

Amyna kissed the elf on the cheek and smiled.

"He's at the Spiral of Thorns" Koristrasza told Belnistrasz "Hurry and get the humans out of the cages"

"You are going to lead them to safety?" he asked her.

"Yes, and then I must make haste to Wyrmrest Temple" she ruffled Amyna's hair "Mother will want to hear about him"

"He likely doesn't know why, Kori" Belnistrasz said "Do you think it would be safe to tell him?"

She shook her head.

"He will need to be focused with the Coldbringer" she said "And I don't want that Lich getting word back to his King"

The Dragon Belnistrasz nodded and went to free the other captives.

"You are the one called Tael, are you not?" Koristrasza asked.

"I-I am" he seemed flustered.

She started speaking Draconic, and Lillia was shocked to hear his reply in the language. They had a quick conversation, in which Koristrasza seemed more than amused. She gave them both a quick hug, and morphed into her true form.

"Get on, Humans" she boomed, and whether it was fear or some other driving force, all the captured humans climbed on her. Koristrasza gave a huge roar and burned a hole through the thicket of thorns, before taking off. Lillia could see the bottom of the Necropolis in the sky.

Everyone just stared at the ceiling in shock.

"So…Amyna will look like that someday?" Aphrodite asked, amazed.

"Of course she will" Belnistrasz said "Though you would likely be dead at least a few centuries before she gets that big. Tael will have to re-learn how to ride her every fifty or sixty years, I'd wager"

"Wait, seriously?" Aphrodite looked at the mage; a keen interest in her gaze.

The Mage just shrugged.

"Yeah, it was shocking when I heard I'd be living over a hundred…imagine living for thousands of years" he shook his head "Apparently if I survive this war with the Scourge, I'll have a long way to go before I die"

Amyna beamed at the prospect.

"Enough small talk" Belnistrasz waved "I saw a damn army of dead things stop by and annihilate my captors…is there anyway they belong to any of you?"

"They belong to me" Lillia stepped forward.

"Good" he said "There's a teleporter of sorts in the Downs. They call it the Bone Pile-can you send as many as possible through to the Necropolis above?"

"I could" Lillia said "That won't be a problem in the future, would it?"

"I plan on smashing it in front of Amnenar's face" the dragon replied "While I generally don't advocate violence; the Coldbringer's got to die. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you; Kori and I were sent here to stop his madness and we couldn't do it. Alone, he would be pulverized, but the Arch Lich is backed by the Lich King and a whole host of supporters in here and in that Necropolis"

"And with the Necropolis gone, and the Downs empty?" Lillia asked.

"We could destroy his physical form" Belnistrasz replied "However, his Phylactery cannot be destroyed by any means we here possess"

"How do you know this?" Lillia asked.

"We destroyed his physical form before, Kori and I did" the Dragon grumbled "Then the Necropolis showed up out of nowhere and we were imprisoned with his new power"

"But it's a Phylactery" Tael stepped forward "It's got to be vulnerable"

"I would agree with you, Tael" the Dragon nodded "But an Arch Lich isn't a trifle to be messed with-trust me when I say we have a better chance at killing the Lich King himself, than we do with one of them"

"How is that possible?" Taelus took a step back.

"It would take too long to explain-but know this: Amnenar can hear everything we're saying, and he's going to just let us destroy the Necropolis" Belnistrasz looked serious "Liches are cowards by nature; it is a surety that he believes he can survive to the point that he would let his only way out take his fall"

"How can an Arch Lich be more powerful than the Lich King?" Rellia asked, surprised.

"They aren't" Lillia said; she knew this already "The Lich King was once the Prince of Lordaeron; he still has a physical form and is bound to his Runeblade, same as any death knight. He has ten times more power than all the Arch Liches combined-but has a weakness they do not"

"The Death Knight speaks the truth" Belnistrasz said "But we have delayed ourselves long enough"

Lillia stepped forward.

"Come back to me, I command you-Servants of the Ebon Blade!" she yelled with power, and thrust her Runeblade in the ground. First, her remaining seventy or so undead soldiers returned; and were reinforced by another fifty or so.

Lillia panted with the effort.

"It never…took so much…to do this" she said, exasperated.

"Amnenar interferes" Belnistrasz growled "Perhaps he is less sure than I gave him credit for"

"Or…maybe…I…wanted…to…have…a…little…fun" a voice rang in the air.

"Is it just me or does it get colder in here when he does that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Get to that fortress" Lillia seethed "Bring it down at once I command you. By my will you obey"

The dead proceeded to follow.

 _"_ _Your will is not your own"_ a voice seemed to say.

"That time is over" Lillia said. She sheathed her runeblade.

"I'm going to face that Lich, and if any of you want to tag along, now is the time to do it" and with that, she marched towards the Spiral of Thorns.

 **Lillia**

 **Razorfen Downs: Spiral of Thorns**

Lillia let the others destroy the dead; she was more concerned with getting to the top. She ascended with one mindset-live or die, that Lich will fall. Images and sounds of Lillia's past surrounded her like flies:

The time Tael had stumbled upon a hive of Ground bees-their first snowball fight-her mother's lovely ministrations of her hair-the time in the woods where they shared her last kiss alive-her constant training sessions with Gimlii.

Her first kill in Acherus, and how it gave her such pleasure-the flames of Havenshire and her deep desire to bring death to all-her slaughtering all the crusaders in New Avalon-those countless meetings in Light's Hope.

Finding Tael in Plaguewood-slaying all the dead in Stormwind-getting angry at him for his reckless behavior-his moans of pleasure as he drove himself on top of her-no! HE WILL NOT HAVE THAT.

Lillia had reached the top, slightly before her friends. She faced the Arch Lich, and he faced her…it was time.

"Lillia Brightsong, at last" he said, shimmering into a likeness of human form "And there is my fortress right on cue"

A huge crash was heard and everyone looked at the mighty Necropolis shatter and break next to the Spire of Thorns, destroying the knotted ceiling with it.

"Brightsong was my parents' name" Lillia said emotionlessly "You will not use it here"

"I find myself in a conundrum, Death Knight" he continued, pacing back and forth at a relaxed pace "I was sure six months was all it would take to make you utterly loyal to my master, and yet here you are set against me-with a bunch of cannon fodder to bolster yourself, no doubt. I heard about what you did with the rest of your kind in the Plaguelands; not only did you betray your rightful king, you saw fit to commit treason in a hastily put together rebellion, to take his birthright from him"

"Lets see now" he put up a hand "I had put a powerful spell on you, tortured your mind and body, took away your virginity, dignity, and pride-destroyed your faith in the Light. Hmm, what else did I do-ah, yes, I remember now. I must have slaughtered dozens in front of you, caused you to hallucinate, fed you rotten meat, and forced you to endure other such hardships. I must have missed something" he scratched his head "Ah, Miss Fitzerland, could you get me my journal-yes right underneath your husband's skull dear, that's a good girl"

He put on a show of opening the journal right in front of everyone, skimming through the pages until he hit on a spot.

"That's it…I knew I missed something" he exclaimed "I should have paired you with someone; probably of the opposite sex, maybe. You would have gone through all that terrible torture together, and when one finally went under-the other would have followed" he shifted through a few more pages "Yep, I did it with prisoners Seven Hundred and Ninety-Three and four; only took them two weeks. Well, now-mental note for the future I suppose"

"Don't know why it took you this long to figure that out" Lillia drew her runeblade "But it wouldn't have mattered in the end. This is your last hour, Amnenar, I suggest you use it much more wisely"

"Is that a threat, Death Knight?" he looked at her and smiled "I am amazed you could make it sound so real too, as if you or anyone in your little group have a chance"

 _"_ _You were a powerhouse once, Lillia"_

"Shut up!" Lillia exclaimed "And stay out of my head"

"As you wish" The Lich smiled some more "If I can't torture you inside your mind, I'll do it outside"

He waved his hands and the whole cavern disappeared.

Lillia knew where this was immediately, but turned at the gasps of her comrades.

 _"_ _Why?" she saw her self on her knees, clutching Baron Rivendare "Why am I not filled up? I want my reward, I want my pleasure!"_

 _"_ _I do not think that is something a woman should say" Prince Keleseth said._

 _"_ _And I am not a woman! You robbed me of that when I fell into your service"_

"No! Stop it, Stop it now!" Lillia cried to the Lich.

" _So you are starting to remember, then?" Rivendare dismounted from his charger and walked up to the image of her "Most Death Knights turned against their will start to remember sooner or later. But like your power, you recover quickly, it seems"_

 _"_ _I care not for what was my pitiful life, I want my hunger satiated" her image screamed in wanton agony._

 _You will wait The Lich King commanded._

This was from her perspective, Lillia realized, but the fucking Lich is giving everyone a side view.

 _"_ _This assignment was a test, Death Knight" Prince Keleseth said "The Lich King wasn't pleased when you turned on Orbaz Bloodbane, and he commanded your punishment. You should be commended. Not many former champions of the Light could slaughter entire towns for 'pleasure'"_

"Not me!" she cried "That was not me!"

"Oh, but I believe that was you, Death Knight" the Lich snickered.

 _"_ _Don't get ahead of yourself Keleseth. The fortress has yet to be taken and the Crimson Flame is still Crusader territory" Rivendare looked at the Blood Prince._

 _"_ _Mere trifles, we have more we could use to bash them to bits, and I rather like bits" Keleseth looked at Lillia._

 _"_ _What does my lord command of me" her imaged begged on the ground._

 _"_ _Now, he commands nothing" Keleseth laughed "You'll be out of commission in a minute I expect. Your Runeblade will release what it was supposed to, but for the Lich King's command"_

 _"_ _Then why?" she had stabbed her blade into the ground, picking herself up as undead appeared in droves._

 _"_ _Stay your blade Elf" Rivendare said "You'll need your strength"_

 _"_ _For this" Keleseth said._

And Lillia screamed in rage; and flew to the Lich with a killing intent.

Mavare…I'm sorry, I couldn't contain my anger…

And that was exactly what the Lich wanted.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three – Lillia**

 **Razorfen Downs: Spiral of Thorns**

Just a mere flick of power threw Lillia back. She wasted no time in getting up; ignoring the sudden shaking of the ground beneath her. In that one moment she knew there was no going back.

"LILLIA!" Taelus shouted "WATCH OUT!"

She noticed the land she was on had levitated far above her friends and Tael-ironic that she had rounded on him for doing something similar. The Lich's voice drew her back.

"Surprised, Death Knight?" there was no mocking in his voice, no annoying angle, no riled speech.

Lillia got back on her feet, and looked at the Arch Lich-anger and rage guiding her thoughts.

"You now face an Arch Lich, Lillia-and I do not accept failure" he raised his hands in the air, and his small piece of ground levitated above Lillia's "The Lich King has tried to bring you back in the fold, but no more. This is your last chance; give yourself to him and you will be spared. If you refuse, I will destroy you and your friends"

"Amnenar the Coldbringer" Lillia spat with all her hate "I have been ordered to kill you and nothing you say or do will change that, not even if the Traitor himself comes to save you"

"Yes I know what Darion Mograine told you to do" the entire chamber rattled and shook with his power "Acherus is of no concern to my Master, and your orders carry no weight"

"SILENCE" his voice rang out and Lillia noticed a silence come over the cave that was unnatural. The time for speaking was finally over.

The Lich shot his hands in the air and generated a terrible power; likened unto Acherus' weapon, and fired it at Lillia.

She only just dodged it. Lillia ran up to the Lich, but found herself face first in a wall of ice.

"Damn this Lich is fast" more balls of energy were flung at the Death Knight who could only dodge in response.

Ice spikes tried to hit her from behind; and though she broke them with her runeblade, she was hard pressed to get any closer to Amnenar.

He was baiting her…she realized that too late.

" _Don't kill the Lich out of anger- for the Lich and the Scourge would have the final victory"_

Amnenar drained all the light out of the room and even out of the sky with the bluish energy she had only seen when Acherus fires; he flung it at Lillia full force.

"Only your anger can destroy me" he laughed "Yet you just resist, and your control is slipping"

He flung ball after ball after ball.

She defended by slicing the energy when they got too close; but he was indeed right. She couldn't attack him up close, even with her runic powers he was just out of reach. All of this was to keep her angry…just as Mavare predicted.

He stopped firing the energy; but the giant ball he summoned the smaller ones from remained above him.

"You cannot keep destroying projectiles forever Lillia Brightsong" he declared, and waved his hands "Not if those are boulders"

The Arch Lich levitated large rocks and flew them up to the blue energy; choosing to envelope each boulder in the stuff before flinging them at the Death Knight.

One after another, after another. All she could do was dodge-and it served only to anger her further.

"Fight me, fucker!" she swore "I grow tired of your childish games"

"You can't seriously mean that?" he waved a hand and a small contingent of Frost Spectres, all with his likeness, appeared and ran to the Death Knight "I will fight you from above, Elf-I hope you understand"

She engaged the specters, but quickly realized they moved to controlled to be mere minions.

"Your starting to get it, Lillia" he said, but his voice was everywhere "The rocks, the ghosts, even the dead you fought here; they all belong to me-you cannot possibly hope to escape unscathed"

Each Spectre was like fighting a spell caster, weak physically perhaps, but so much more powerful in magic. Lillia hacked and slashed; but with every ten she killed, he summoned more, and more, and more, AND MORE!

She yelled angrily; gathering enough latent arcane energy to explode the Spectres closest to her.

"Beautiful, Death Knight" he applauded when she finished the last of them; Lillia herself panted, her shoulders heaved with the effort "But that little Arcane stunt cost more than a small amount of mana, tell me Lillia…can you call your precious Light?"

"You know that's impossible!" she shrieked, leaning on her runeblade for support "You took it away from me, lecher"

He looked somewhat disappointed.

"There is a Death Knight among our ranks…" he said whimsically "And his faith in the Light was so vast-even in undeath he can still harness its power"

Lillia dropped her runeblade in shock-oh how she'd love nothing more than to bask in the tender warmth of the Light again.

"It impressed Kel'Thuzad enough to admit him in as one of the Four Horsemen" Amnenar looked at Lillia and smiled "I've been waiting for that look for a year and a half, Death Knight. It suits you; really brings out your…pale complexion"

Tears formed in her eyes; her anger and frustration could not find adequate release.

"I've seen enough of this, bastard!" Taelus shouted.

Lillia turned to the Mage; his face set with fury, Amyna growling next to him in her true form. Did she fly him up here?

"I'm not finished yet, Taelus-yes the Master gave me orders for you as well" Amnenar looked at him "I don't like being interrupted, which you will soon find to be non-existent in the Scourge" he smiled "Although, I was wondering when you'd stop watching and start helping your little Elf-she continued calling for you until the end you know…such a shame we thought you dead"

He pulled out a shard of sorts.

"Neither of you know what this is-although the Death Knight should feel her old weapon calling to her"

Lillia snapped out of her daze and was drawn to the shard.

"Lilly" Tael called to her.

She limped over to him, and thrust him behind her.

"Guard Amyna-there's no telling what he'll do" she told him.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concerned.

"She used too much arcane energy at once, Taelus; surely you've seen the like before" Amnenar said "I can't touch the Dragon without the Mage-you have no worries there" The Coldbringer threw the shard in the blue ball of energy, which enflamed and grew brighter by the second.

"This is a very powerful arcane spell" the Lich said "It involves an intimate relic of the person I wish to re-create; a lot of mana-of course, and a healthy knowledge of Alchemy"

"Alchemy?" Taelus looked at the blue ball of fire.

"Yes, Mage, Alchemy-if not a twisted, corrupted version" Amnenar replied "Usually the created take the shapes of demons, it is a demonic spell after all; not my best suit, but I wish to make an impression"

The blue ball of energy descended to Lillia and Taelus' playing field; taking a very familiar shape before extinguishing.

Her hair was as blue as the energy was, and her skin a very light contrast of blue; but Lillia could not mistake the likeness.

"Me?!" she said, incredulous and angry "What is the meaning of this?"

The blue elf flung her right arm out, and produced a blade; using the same power Lillia used in the Oasis against Taelus.

"The meeting is quite clear, Death Knight" Amnenar smiled, from atop his podium "Only the destructive power of the Light has any chance at defeating her. She is, of course, linked to me, just like my Spectres-but still as strong and powerful as yourself" his voice echoed from everywhere with his next command "Slay the Death Knight and bring me her body. The Lich King will want proof she is dead; maim the boy and his dragon if they get in the way, but otherwise do not kill them"

The Icy voice was her own.

"As you wish, master" the blue elf said emotionlessly "It will be done"

Lillia threw Tael to the side as the elf came upon her, and they engaged in a swordfight so intense that Lillia had no time to think. She knew all of Lillia's attacks, and read her like an open book. She moved in the same exact way Lillia moved, and even felt like Lillia when they had bodily contact-oof.

Lillia had no time to rub her cheek from that punch before she was almost impaled by what looked to be a very familiar blade.

"My first Runeblade" Lillia caught herself gazing at it like an old friend, and cursing herself for her distractions.

The blue elf smiled viciously at her.

"You understand why master made me, right?" she said snidely as she kicked Lillia in her groin area "Why I look and sound like you?"

The Blue elf seemed to want to anger her as well as Amnenar.

"I don't care" Lillia replied "Whatever it is; you won't live enough to fulfill it"

She managed to cut the elf's left arm off, but it reattached itself almost immediately.

"That won't work" the elf giggled "But that did tickle a little"

Despite the appearance of flesh; this thing was obviously made of something else entirely.

"You don't have it in you, Death Knight" her voice was Lillia's voice "The Light that will kill me. It has left you for good"

Lillia plunged her blade into the elf's chest; and the elf mirrored her attack.

A different kind of pain hit Lillia full force and she gasped.

"Haa-aaahhhgh" she collapsed, and felt the blade stick out of her…it was made of that energy…

"Lillia!" Taelus cried heart wrenchingly "LILLIA!"

"Ta-Tael" she managed, and even though she should still be able to move, the power of the blade had paralyzed her "Tael…"

 **Lillia**

 **Plaguelands: The Fungal Vale**

The land looked familiar. It was her first thought. Lillia snapped up and looked around. This was the place where she fell; her last mission as one of the Argent Dawn. There was something else…she felt warm, like her old self. Closer inspection revealed she wore her golden Brigandine Mail, and her old sword was on her back. It all felt so real; the air was pungent, disgusting and it actually made her gag; the ground was a sickly purple and beginning to be sponge-like; and she was near the plague cauldron-contents and all.

The Scourge was absent, though. In fact, no one was out and about; as if they just up and left all their equipment.

"Oww" she tripped, and stopped caring. Her voice didn't echo, didn't sound otherworldly. She gasped loudly and said a few quick phrases in her native language…no echo.

"Am I…dead?" it was a stupid question, of course she was dead; but even so.

She wasn't supposed to be in the Plaguelands; hell, she wasn't even on the same continent.

Lillia picked herself up and did a double take. Her mother was only a few feet away.

"M-mother?" she asked, tentatively "Mom?"

"I'm here, Lilly" her mother replied.

"Mom" her voice broke, and in seconds she was in those tender loving arms.

"Oh my flower" she rubbed her back gently.

"I'm so sorry, Mom" Lillia cried "I didn't mean-I never meant-"

"I know dear" she took her daughter's arms and sat on the nearest rock.

Lillia, in full armor, climbed in her lap and cried, over and over she cried. As if her daughter was still a child, the woman held her gently, petting her head and speaking soft words in elvish.

"I wish you were still alive" Lillia finally said "It would have been different if you were"

"Every one dies eventually, Lilly" she said softly "Even flowers wilt and fall. But something wonderful is always left behind"

"Not now" Lillia whined "Never, I can never have a child. There will be no one to remember me, no one to mourn me at my grave"

"You have Tael, do you not?" her mother tilted her chin, so that they looked eye to eye "You have friends, do you not?"

"Friends?" she sniffed "They are afraid mom; they fear me more than love me. And Tael's going to be a father"

"I believe they will miss you when you're gone" her mother nodded confidently "Now, do you feel better? My legs will be sore soon, I expect"

Lillia, embarrassed, got off her mother, who proceeded to walk towards the northern Ziggurat.

"Are you coming, Lilly?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes, but…where are we exactly?" Lillia asked as she caught up.

The older elf looked around.

"I think we're currently in the Plaguelands, but I cannot be too sure" she replied "This is, after all, your world. I am already on the otherside-or rather, I'm in your runeblade shard"

"Mom?" Lillia was confused "My first runeblade was destroyed in the Battle of Light's Hope"

"I stuck around" her mother replied "Now come, and we'll talk somewhere better smelling"

 **Lillia**

 **Ghostlands: Suncrown Village**

They walked into the ziggurat and walked out of a house in a decrepit village. Lillia realized this was in the Ghostlands.

"Where are we?" Lillia asked.

"This is our town, Lilly. Remember?" her mother looked surprised.

"No, not where, but…Where am I, really?" this couldn't be reality for her, she knew she was in the Downs.

"You are still near wherever that Lich is" the older elf said "I am in your shard"

"But Mom-"

"Wait until we're home, okay?" she smiled and walked towards their house.

Lillia could only follow. She had never been back to Suncrown since before she was a Death Knight so this had to be as her mother remembered it.

The house was messy, as if someone rummaged through, but most of their belongings were still there. Lillia watched her mother tidy up a bit, and after a little while, she joined her in cleaning. When they had the dining area clean enough to sit, her Mother plopped down on a pillow and kicked away her shoes (she wore cloth items, being a mage and all).

Lillia stripped her armor, and sat down, though she only had a shirt on and some underwear for her private areas. A cup of tea and a cherry pie was offered to her and she took it.

"Perks of being a mage" her mother winked "Though, with this being in your mind, I probably didn't need to conjure anything"

"So this is in my mind?" Lillia asked, and sipped her tea.

"Well, I think it is…I don't know where else it would be" the older elf sipped some tea and sat the cup down on a saucer "Right now you have a sword in your chest and a shell of a copy of you is running amuck in that cave thingy the Lich stays in"

"So then how am I…well, you know" Lillia huffed "Why am I sticking around?"

"That Lich delved into some deep and ancient magic, lost to the ages, of course" her mother replied "He cannot have completely understood its purpose, and unfortunately I know even less than he does. Suffice it to say, if he used anyone other than you, you would be permanently out of the fight"

"You mean use my shard?" Lillia asked, understanding.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean" her mother smiled "You may not be able to destroy it without the Light, but that shell can no more kill you than your old runeblade could. It's just not possible, but don't ask me why I know, its not a pretty tale"

"Then why am I like this?" Lillia wondered, gesturing to her apparently living self "Why can't I continue to fight?"

"You ever try impaling yourself with your runeblade?" her mother looked sly when she asked that "I mean, I know your not getting any with the work you've been pulling-"

"Mom!" Lillia was exasperated, and embarrassed.

"Sorry, you know I like to joke" she giggled.

"To answer your question, no I've never tried to kill myself" Lillia huffed "And for your information, Tael gave me a lot yesterday, so there"

"Tael?" the older elf looked worried "But you said the boy's going to be a dad soon"

"Yeah, about that" Lillia sighed "It's complicated"

"Do I need to come back from the dead and kick his ass?" she asked meanly.

"No Mom, look, it's not like that" Lillia put down her refreshments and held her hands, placating "Just please answer my question"

Her mother huffed.

"Essentially you've got your own weapon sticking out of your chest" she said "Because your so tied to your weapons, the way you are, you get some sort of…weakness of sorts from them when they hurt you"

"I've never heard of a Death Knight being hurt by their own weapon" Lillia muttered "If my blade siblings ever hear about this, I'll be the laughingstock of Acherus"

"To be fair, its your broken weapon" her mother picked her tea back up and sipped "Better, it's not as hot now"

"Yeah, about that" Lillia said "Why did he use the shards of my old blade, and how did he even get them?"

"You need a persons…intimate item to use as a catalyst in whatever ancient spell that Lich got a hold of" she sipped her tea some more, before continuing "So a tissue, hair sample, blood, etc…and it's more potent if it's something like a heart or liver. Your runeblade actually works better than any of those things; so that's why he only used one shard. He's got them all, by the way, whatever he could find anyway"

"How?" Lillia asked, curious.

"He picked them up where they fell, of course" her mother drank more tea "It helps if you just leave them around where anyone could find them"

"But they must have been dropped…like maybe a hundred feet from Light's Hope Chapel" Lillia was surprised "I don't think Amnenar would just walk in the middle of Crusader territory to pick up a few shards of a useless weapon"

Her mother stared at her, knowingly.

"Oh, no…You don't think we have a traitor among the Crusaders, do you?" Lillia asked, dumbfounded.

"That's exactly what I think" the older elf said "It's Scourge one oh one, 's how Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas even fell"

"I have to get back" Lillia said hurriedly "I have to get a message to the Argent Crusade"

"I wish you could" her mother said "As happy as I am to talk to you again, you're trapped as long as that blade sticks out of your chest"

Lillia slumped, defeated.

They sat that way for what felt like hours, before she had the courage to ask.

"Why were you still in my shard, anyway?" she asked her mother "You all should have escaped the moment my runeblade shattered"

"Fate has a funny way of doing things" the older elf said "I know I'm not a user of the Light…but I believed nonetheless. And it told me to stick around, if you will, said you would need the help it could no longer provide. It's funny"

"What is?" Lillia asked.

"It told me it was a Naaru named M'uru" her mother said "I have no idea what that means"

Lillia was just as doumbfounded.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four – Taelus**

 **Razorfen Downs: Spiral of Thorns**

"Lillia!" Taelus cried with all his might "LILLIA!"

"Tael…" she managed before her eyes shut.

He fell on his knees and cradled her against him. There was no heart beat but that was to be expected; she could turn it on and off at will after all. He held her body; heedless to anyone or anything, unwilling to yank the blade out of her…wouldn't that make it worse?

"I find your disposition to be amusing, Mage" the Arch Lich intoned lightly "She's a walking corpse, and yet-"

A large roar cut off what he was going to say.

I know it hurts, Tael… Amyna softy whispered We need you with us…I need you at my side…

Taelus rose slowly, putting Lillia down as gently as possible. He ignored the Homunculus completely, moving with purpose to Amyna's side. He faced the Lich.

"I heard you got pretty powerful when you're emotional" the Lich said "I was looking forward to seeing that"

Taelus stretched out his hands, and fire enveloped him; as it did whenever he needed it. He drew Sulfuras from his back and held it with one hand. The cavern again rumbled from the show of power.

"You think to match me with your magic?" the Lich descended his pedestal, but kept himself at the same height as before "The Master said it was possible; said you might be even stronger than me…although he also said not to underestimate the Ebon Blade. Well, I'd say that point is mute, wouldn't you?"

Taelus looked at the Lich; but there was a change in his demeanor, subtle, but one would think that he lost all control…that something else was in charge of the Mage.

"I know what your answer will be" the Lich continued "But I was given instructions to offer you a place in the Undead Scourge; you would be treated at the same level as an Arch Lich of course, and you'd even be given the option of keeping your soon to be undead friends close to you"

"Soon to be?" Taelus asked, offhand "What makes you think you'd be capable of such a thing?"

The Lich laughed.

"You're a funny guy, Taelus" he pointed to Lillia "I did this with naught but a spell and some words; a spell, mind you, that barely scrapped the surface of my power. Her mind and body was putty in my hands; surely it would be nothing to kill the rest of you, even you Mage" Amnenar looked at the sky "My Master over estimated his former Death Knight; he over estimated how distraught you'd be over it…and frankly, I think he's over estimating you as well. But I dutifully obey him regardless; it's my whole purpose for being, as it were"

"This isn't a competition!" Taelus stared bullets in his enemy "This isn't a petty squabble, or a friendly game. What would I gain by throwing my weight around?"

He clenched his fists furiously, letting the fire overwhelm for a few moments.

"Lillia would knock me for my stupidity" he looked at her lifeless form "And Mav, and Amyna wouldn't mince words either" eyes flicked back at Amnenar, and his free hand scratched Amyna behind the ears "You are powerful, but so was Ragnaros; you are mighty, but Darkmaster Gandling was also mighty"

The Lich studied him.

"I had one other person with me when I fought the Firelord" Taelus continued "And three of us dispelled him from this world. Blackrock Mountain still quivers from our fight"

He raised his hands in the air.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH" Taelus growled, and the whole Spiral of Thorns rose to his level "AAAAGGGGHHHH"

Mutely, his friends surrounded him; comforted him. The Homunculus moved as if to guard Lillia from their ministrations, but it didn't matter…nothing did.

Taelus continued to levitate the Spiral above his platform; performing the work of an untold number of mages.

"What they instilled in me is still with me" Taelus shouted, despite the strain "Alone I have no chance of defeating you; and alone is what you'd fight me at. But together, _Arch Lich_ , I believe we can destroy you, utterly"

Aphrodite and Valkyrie took the front line, followed closely by Argus and Tarethra (who stood on either side of Tael and Amyna).

Rellia and Mavare took up the rear position; and another large roar filled the Downs as Balnistrasz hovered above Tael and Amyna, in his true form. Gremlinn somehow rode the dragon, his mace in his hand.

"Truly, this is moving" Amnenar clapped mockingly "You'd all lay down your lives for something as dumb as friendship and loyalty. I don't mind, really"

The Lich held his hands up; and four smaller balls of that blue energy Taelus used in the Battle of Andorhal appeared.

He took out a few more shards.

"I'll admit; this'll really take it out of me" he said "It would have been better for you to all just give up and die. Now I will torture your friends in undeath, Taelus. You will still join the Scourge, regardless"

The Arch Lich threw them up in the air and each shard flew into their respective balls of energy. Like the first time, the balls were enflamed to twice their original size. And also like before they descended to the ground before taking on their shapes.

"This is interesting, to say the least" Argus said "The good news is that he's right: it will take a lot out of him. The bad news is that now we have more of these artificial beings to deal with"

Two of the shapes became copies of Lillia at two different stages in her life; complete with varying shades of blue clothes. One looked like her when she went to the Paladin Ceremony in Stratholme, another looked like her as a teenager, being trained by Gimlii.

Two more were smaller; Tael realized they were her as a little girl…and that could only mean-spellcasters.

The spellcasters rose on their individual platforms.

"Do you know anything about these things?" Rellia asked Argus.

"Sure I do" he said "I don't know the particulars, of course. But their energy is drawn from two sources; the first and primary source is, you guessed it, the Lich himself. If the Lich was drained of energy, then they would draw from the twisting nether itself-for a short time, anyway"

"And nothing can touch them but the Light, right?" Aphrodite asked, never taking her eyes off the Lich.

"Normally, several things could destroy them" Argus replied, taking out a wand "And they'd have less power than they do here. But that bluish energy is a different sort than Fel or Arcane sources, and he used runeblade shards instead of bodily fluids or something. The only thing that can stop an unholy blade is its opposite: Holy energy. Or in this case, the Light"

"Then this should be no problem" Valkyrie said "I can take these things with my eyes closed"

"That is where you're wrong" the Lich said, he'd obviously been listening "I have more than enough power to ward them against the Light, so there would be plenty of opportunity to kill you before you defeat them. I am surprised you know about such things, Forsaken"

Argus turned into a Dreadlord.

"Oh, well that explains it then" the Lich sighed "The lengths you people would go…I still have my quota of experiments to complete for the month, you know"

"Leave the Mage and his beast alone, and kill the others" his voice echoed through the cavern again.

"As you wish master" a chorus of voices answered "We will obey"

"I will face the Lich head on" Taelus said "Amyna will be with me the whole way"

The two Lillia's drew their respective weapons, and the one guarding his Death Knight summoned another blade, leaving the first one in her body.

"Argus; you and Tarethra will face the spellcasters on either side of the Lich. Mavare and Rellia will make their way to the real Lilly…if there's any chance at saving her, I will be forever in your debt" Taelus swallowed the lump in his throat "Aphrodite and Valkyrie will face the other Homunculi" he looked at Argus "That's what they are, right?"

"It's an acceptable name for them" he replied.

"Baln and Gremlinn will help any who falter" Taelus said quickly; the things already engaged the Paladins. Sweat appeared on his brow, the strain of holding the entire spiral was getting to him.

Everyone went to their assigned tasks, and Taelus was briefly caught off guard with Lilly being out of commission.

She was strength incarnate…and the Lich just…

'Tael' Amyna was clearer in his head 'Amnenar, won't stay waiting forever'

'It hurts so much' he replied, walking with her towards the Lich.

'I know' she mourned, and he rubbed her side.

He steeled himself.

"It's just you and me, Lich" Taelus looked at him contemptibly "Unless you want to summon another thing"

"Actually it's me and all of you" he replied haughtily "I really wish the Lich King didn't care to possess your power, it would be so…satisfying to make you my servant"

"You still seem so relaxed" Taelus said angrily "Why?"

"You have absolutely no chance at killing me, it's just not possible" Amnenar grinned "One of the perks of being an Arch Lich; I just keep coming back. Why do you think the Red Dragonflight's even here? Because they know what I know, I am immortal"

Taelus' anger only grew, and with it, the fire became bigger and bigger.

"That rock is getting heavy, don't you think?" The Lich continued "You could just throw it at me; you know, crush everything you still hold close to. It may even dispel me for awhile"

'Tael, don't fall for his bait' Amyna said 'He's toying with you like he did Lilly'

"Your dragon is right, Taelus" the Lich intoned "I am toying with you. You want to get down to business, instead? It'll take much more than a large rock and some fire to get me serious"

Amyna couldn't just talk with anyone. She only really had Tael for company most of the time; except for the Red Dragonflight and Night Elves, no one could really carry a two-way conversation…

So for this wicked Lich to be able to hear her thoughts-it was unforgivable.

Taelus let the Spiral drop; which stopped everyone in their tracks as the small earthquake continued to rumble.

"AGGGHHHH" he punched the floating ground, and shot up a pillar of ice. He was at the Lich's height.

He spread enough ice to give himself room to maneuver, and began attacking the Lich…finally.

He rapidly shot fire balls at the Lich, who answered with Ice Bolts at various intervals. Taelus abandoned the tactic when it proved fruitless, and shot enough fire in the air to burn more of the Thorns. Unlike the dragonfire from earlier, this attack made the fire spread, and at various times, pieces of thorns would fall like rain drops. Now the Lich would have to move around; but that would end when there were no more thorns.

The fire wouldn't hurt his companions; Taelus made sure of it with his Molten Armor spell.

Back and forth they returned fire; Taelus' Firebolts to Amnenar's Frostbolts. Amyna attacked with dragonfire and claws and teeth, keeping the Arch Lich on his toes. But even with all of that; and Sulfuras, they were getting no where.

"Eventually you will all be too tired" the Lich said "My power will outlast you, and I will be victorious"

Things started to move slowly; as if time itself was being manipulated. A large humming was heard, and all the light created by Taelus' fire and the setting sun was out shown by a large blue ball and an unearthly yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHH" one of the blue elves blew up; seemingly taking both Paladins with her.

"NOOOOO!" Taelus shouted, devastated.

"Ahhh, I must have forgotten about that" The Lich said "If you manage to defeat one of my lovely ladies; they blow up and take the victors with them"

Taelus heard another shout; and the sky became a dark green.

Argus was in so much pain.

"Did I take out the Forsaken with them?" The Lich asked, surprised "I must have"

The Warlock spewed waves of Fel Energy and the sky rained Infernals.

"This is something new" the Lich exclaimed happily "I'd known that anger anywhere"

The Lich walked to the edge of the Ice.

"Argus the Spellseal; wise of you to mask your true identity from me" he laughed menacingly "I could have sworn Gandling took care of you; but to find you among the ranks of the Banshee Queen…tut tut tut. I had thought better of you" He dispelled the Infernals that came close to him "Even with all that power; I am an Arch Lich-I told you before it's all futile"

Taelus came up with an idea at the last moment...and it involved those blue things. He jumped off the ice platform onto the floating arena.

"Argus!" he grasped the warlock, ignoring the burns of the dark energy "I have an idea"

"My beloved-I just found her" the Warlock radiated more fel waves "The living will pay for this; a new order will rise in the ashes of the civilized world"

"Argus!" he shook the Warlock "I HAVE A PLAN"

"It had better be to kill that Lich" was the reply.

"It is" Taelus said, as Amyna landed next to him.

'Gremlinn and Baln are going to give us more time' Amyna said.

"We've got to get to Mavare and Rellia" Taelus told him.

"They will die as well, if those things are defeated" the Warlock warned "I have watched most of the people I can stand to be around disappear before my eyes. Should the Druidess meet her end; the world will follow"

"That's why I have a plan" Taelus said.

One of the Spellcasters blew up, sending debris everywhere.

"Baln and Gremlinn will keep the Lich busy" Taelus said "We need Amnenar to be near one of those blue things when it goes"

The warlock's eyebrows rose.

"That's perfect…that's Diabolical" he said approvingly "Revenge of that magnitude will always be so sweet"

They came upon Mavare and Rellia defending against the first blue elf to have appeared; while the second one seemed to be frozen.

'Tarethra must have froze it last second' Amyna said hurriedly.

'That'll be the one I use' Taelus replied 'And this bastard will die'

Taelus punched the blue elf in the face and polymorphed it into a chicken.

"If Lillia ever wakes up" Taelus remarked "Please don't tell her about the chicken"

"I didn't know they could be polymorphed" Rellia clapped his back "That would have come in handy; my best friend was in that explosion"

Taelus grieved with them; but his mind was entirely occupied on not losing to that Lich. The survivors depended on it.

He threw the chicken off the cliff and blasted it with fire…and the resulting explosion leveled the cavern.

"Death by chicken is certainly not a way to go" Argus said seriously "But the time I would have cared is past. What are you going to do, human?"

The other Spellcaster blew up and the Dragon flew off the Ice platform with a roar. Gremlinn was thrown with him.

"All this running around; scheming, and conniving" Amnenar's voice was everywhere "It doesn't become children of the hated Light"

"The Coldbringer must die!" Argus hissed, unfurling his wings "I demand this"

Rellia immersed herself in Shadow.

"I happen to agree with the Dreadlord" her accent was more pronounced when she was angry.

"Tael" Mav whispered "I will stay with Lilly, if that's alright"

He looked at them both, and saw Lillia's chest rise slowly, before falling.

She was back…

The Lich seemed to be about ten feet in front of them.

"I told you what would happen, Mage" Amnenar said casually "You insisted on doing things the hard way; and now your pets have been reduced by half as a result"

Taelus breathed deeply, he couldn't lose control now. Amyna had kept him calm during the battle, but he was losing it…all his friends…

Aphrodite…Valkyrie…Tarethra… Lillia…their losses and pain hurt; and even with Argus-he shared the walock's agony.

"I would probably expect this going forward" Taelus announced "Loved ones die everyday to the Scourge…it happens everywhere"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have a bleeding heart" the Lich remarked "That is the difference between the weak and the strong"

"We defeated those things" Taelus retorted "And we only needed the Light for one of them"

"The damn dragon was much more powerful than I gave him credit for" the Lich shrugged "And you killed a chicken, not my construct-they were never meant for shapeshifting. Like I told you before, that spell wasn't my strong suit, but it allowed me to pick up data I didn't have before"

The damn Lich was treating this like a Science experiment!

"Bastard" Taelus breathed.

"Well, I never did have a father" Amnenar the Coldbringer summoned more Spectres "I think its time to end this, wouldn't you agree, Argus?"

An Infernal crashed down and began attacking the Spectres before Amnenar banished it.

"You really have to control your anger" the Lich said "It only works for you if you do"

"What is with this guy!" Rellia shrieked "He is too confident, too smug. After all the things you've done?!" she looked at him.

"Please, everyone always criticizes me on 'what I've done'" the Lich waved dismissively "I've already tried mellowing out, and that didn't get me too far before someone thought I was too weak and tried disposing of me. I can't have people and things barge in here every week; I'd get nothing done"

Argus flew to the Lich and grappled him hand to hand.

At that moment, Rellia attacked with her mind, and the Lich was pushed towards the frozen bomb.

'Go, Amyna' Taelus said.

The Dragon charged the Lich and head butted him even closer. Amnenar blasted them away with an ice wave; and then Balnistrasz struck, throwing him closer.

"Dat Lich must die" Gremlinn put a hand on Taelus "Da Dragonflight spent too much on ya ta be throwin' ya life away mon"

"The explosion is runic energy" Taelus said "It might be the only way to kill it; I have to detonate the bomb"

"Don' make me fight ya on this" the troll insisted "Dat dragon knows wat he's doin'"

"I've watched half of my friends go up in smoke" Taelus said "I can't leave anyone else for this job"

"And wat would Alexstrasza say when she heard ya died?" the Shaman asked, his gaze intense.

"I don't know" Taelus said "I never met her"

"Stubborn fool!" the Shaman grabbed him and threw him close to the edge.

A roar resounded and Taelus watched in slow motion as his companions ran towards him. Mavare reached him first; and she carried Lillia. Rellia appeared to be injured, but Amyna dragged her along as best as she could.

Argus was last; and they all collectively heard the Lich scream as the whole cavern lit up in blue energy.

The Dreadlord waved his hands as the debris and blue waves shot towards them and a second later they appeared in front of the Downs; witnessing the biggest explosion Taelus had ever seen. Argus collapsed. Amyntastrasza uttered a roar of frustration and mourning.

The Sky was party to a big blue mushroom cloud…and that scared the hell out of Taelus.

"That's…I didn't want this" Taelus fell to his knees. His plan worked a little too well "I didn't want this"

"Dat's the price of fightin' the Scourge mon" the Shaman rippled with anger "Da spirits be mighty angry about da fightin'. Disturbs da ebb an flow"

"If this is an indication of the future" Mavare still held Lillia "Then we have a long road to go, before we're free of them forever"

"We may never be free of the Scourge" Taelus said "Not if this is what happens when we face anyone important"

He looked at those with him; Mavare held Lillia, Amyna supported Rellia in dragonform, Argus was unconscious, and there was the matter of the three that never made it out.

"There was no bodies" Taelus said softly "Nothing to bury, nothing to honor"

"Do you think the Lich survived?" Mavare asked him gently.

"Nothing could have survived that" Taelus said "It had to be something Baln did-it should have never been that big"

One thing was certain, however, there was nothing left of the Razorfen Downs.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five – Taelus**

 **Kalimdor: The Great Sea**

It was unanimously decided that the trip to Northrend would begin immediately. Except for the sailors; who still didn't have any real idea what went on in Razorfen Downs, no one had spoken a word. Amyna was in a corner, curled up; to which she hadn't moved since the SS Revilgaz set sail right out of Bael Modan. Rellia was quiet; set in continuous prayer, silently immersing herself in the Light. Argus had Scrape and his Felhunter be some kind of 'anchor' for a ritual of sorts-but being who he was, he had chosen not to talk about it. Mavare was a Raven, roosting on the bedpost next to Lillia, who hadn't woken since the fighting. Taelus' understanding was that she should have woken up right after the chicken died, since her body started acting as normal as a Death Knight's body could.

Taelus also had refused to believe the others were gone.

While there was no way Baln could have survived that Runic bomb; and the general consensus was that Amnenar perished in it as well, there was no evidence of Aphrodite, Valkyrie or Tarethra's demise…and Tarethra should have at least left bits of herself behind (she wasn't that close to the explosion). He had kept his thoughts to himself, as it could be nothing more than self denial or a refusal to accept the truth.

He had taken the responsibility of providing food (the sailors had their own rations, but they didn't stop to restock while in the Barrens), by conjuring up the meals and the drinks for everyone in the cabin. Everyone one accepted the food out of necessity; there was no need to starve oneself when preparing for a battle (and there would be hell to pay when they got to Northrend).

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Taelus asked when he opened the door to the cabin.

"The Capt'n was just wonderin' if everyone was alright in there" a sailor said, curious "None of y'all decided to come out when rations were distributed, and he got a 'lil worried"

"I thank you for your concern, but we're fine; just coping with some losses" Taelus went to close the door.

"He also needed a word 'bout when we got to the Tundra" the sailor continued with the real reason for the visit.

Taelus sighed.

"It'll be about a week or two before we show up, right?" Taelus asked.

"Yes sir" the Sailor nodded "But we still need a proper headin' being all neutral and what not"

"Ya need me for dat" Gremlinn was at the door (he had chosen to be out on deck for the trip to be closer to the elements) "Da cap't can talk ta me, mon. Der be mournin' still ta do with them"

"Thank you, Shaman" Taelus said gratefully (he had no idea what to say about the heading).

"Don' mention it, ya?" he patted Taelus' shoulder before escorting the perplexed sailor back to the surface deck.

There would be time to plan when they reached Borean Tundra; Taelus decided, and hopefully Lilly would wake up before then. If she woke up.

He closed the door, and almost knocked over Rellia. That's how close she was.

"We need to talk, privately" she said, seriously.

Taelus had gotten to know his companions quite well over the months since he had left New Avalon; however, he had never had a real personal conversation with Rellia or Tarethra. Tarethra was for obvious reasons (namely she couldn't talk at all) and Rellia because…truthfully he had been nervous around the Draenei woman. Not for any reason such as romance or the like (he already was walking on the thinnest ice in the world for his relationships with Mavare and Lillia; he had always felt…evil or perverted for it, even though the conditions for such things existed on the most extreme level out there) but because she was from another world altogether. He wasn't racist, or biased towards his own kind (kind of proved that by two-timing elves); rather it was her exotic beauty and deep-seated wisdom that had given him pause.

Fortunately it didn't stop them from working well together, and he had treated her like the rest of his companions: they were family, and worth protecting with his entire being.

Taelus followed her to an unoccupied space, and when she closed the door, she sighed. She looked at him, like he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"You have to let Mavare go to a safe place" she said bracingly, but confidently.

Taelus decided he didn't like this conversation.

"I just watched friends die" he said sternly "I am not letting her out of my sight"

"The woman is pregnant and moving along at a speed I know isn't okay, even for one connected to nature" Rellia seemed more confident with every word "Pregnant with your child, Tael"

"Yes I know, thanks for the reminder" Taelus said, looking at the floor "Everyone seems to like to remind me so much-instead of minding their own business"

"Then you should know that she's in the most danger" Rellia continued "Northrend will be full of things like that evil Coldbringer; that is no place for a child"

"She has only been pregnant for a few months" Taelus was stubborn "She can still fight, and she can still tag along with us"

"Five months actually" Rellia said "And she had to speed the baby along roughly three months during that time; she only has a few weeks left before she's expecting it, and you better pray to the Light that the baby survives what they've both been through. Have you seen her, Tael, she's blown up like a balloon!"

Taelus felt like he was smacked in the face. Obviously he had been neglecting to ask for the details, despite Mav's love for discussing their child. She had been withholding information, if what Rellia said is true.

Actually, he had been more platonic with Mavare since he found Lilly; even with her tagging along and the many days they spent together. He had come from a society where you married one woman, and people like him were considered the lowest of the low. Surprising that he had yet to really face any flack from it, but even so-it was wrong to keep up relationships like that…wasn't it?

There was no law against it; Orcs, Trolls, and Dragons (a few of the many groups in Azeroth to have polygamous relationships) were notorious for them. Amyntastrasza's mother had three consorts for goodness sake.

Orcs and Trolls were enemies of the Humans on a large scale, though. And Dragons were…on a whole different level, at least from Taelus' standpoint.

There was no getting past the fact that he loved both Lillia and Mavare. And now that the child was so close…it started to really hit him that he's going to be a Father. Oh he didn't deserve them…or his friends.

"Rellia, I, I don't want to push her aside" he finally said.

"Who said anything about that?" she looked at him strangely "I just said you should get her to a safe place, not that you should never visit her"

"You know why she stayed shapeshifted for most of our journey, right?" Taelus asked "It was because she could protect our child and fight at the same time. She's not comfortable away from me, its no secret"

"You can always ask Amyna to stay with her" Rellia suggested "I know a bit of why she stays with you, Tael. Girls talk, remember? Amyna will be a perfect body guard; and you know she's snuggled next to the Druidess more often than not anyway"

"Amyna wouldn't like the idea of separating from me anymore than Mav; in fact, she's probably worse" Taelus knew she was right, but hated the idea despite the fact.

"Yes, because you're an irresistible girl magnet" Rellia replied sarcastically "You need to get over yourself"

"Hey, it's not my fault I have more girls hanging around me than I have guys" Taelus retorted "As I recall, you and Aphrodite jumped at the chance of tagging along with me"

"And look where that got her?" Rellia spoke, then clamped her hand over her mouth, surprise on her face.

That hurt Taelus a lot…oh yes it did.

"I'm sorry Tael" she wasn't lying.

"If that's the way you think, then you can leave when we dock in Northrend" Taelus moved past her and thrust the door open "I will talk to Mavare; ultimately it will be her decision where she goes"

He slammed the door behind him, never once looking back, even when he heard a sorrowful moan.

He had thought of the many ways that fight with the Lich could go; and had realized that if he didn't just stand there like a fool and watched, if he had been by Lilly's side the whole time, the team might have still been together.

Argus had been hurt the most by the loss.

Four years of separation from Tarethra; only to be separated once more, most likely eternally.

Taelus went back to the cabin they shared and sat vigil next to Lillia's sleeping form. It had been three days since the fight with the Lich and she had yet to wake. As far as he knew; Lillia had slept only twice since they were reunited in Plaguewood, and both times were in the last four days.

Death Knight's just didn't sleep-they didn't need it.

Taelus looked at Mavare; the Raven was roosting on a bed post, her little bird chest going up and down slowly and rhythmically. He would have to talk to her before they reached Northrend, and he knew she wouldn't like the prospects of leaving the rest of them, especially after the loss.

'Amyna' Taelus called.

The Dragon didn't stir, but he heard her in his head.

'Tael' she mourned.

Amyna and Baln were both of the Red Dragonflight. Taelus knew as much as Amyna did about Flight structure; and that knowledge did very little to comfort her. Essentially they were siblings, even if they were hundreds of years apart (he wasn't party to how old Baln actually was).

'I want to know if you'd be willing to stay with Mavare' he said 'She'll be due soon, and…and…I want them both to be okay. I don't want to lose anymore to the Scourge'

'Would you put yourself and Lilly in a safe place too?' she wondered 'Would you promise me you'd return, safe from harm?'

'Amyna…'

'Tael. We are linked even more tightly than you and Lilly are, and more intimate than either of them combined as a result. I saw you and Lilly…saw you both mate-almost as if I was there in the flesh. Everything you are, I am. All that I am, you are as well' she didn't mince words 'What would happen, should either of you die…what would I tell Mavare, who loves you with her whole being? And how would I tell her, if you die…all she would ever know was that I died out of no where'

'You would ask me to lay aside, while you fight tooth and claw, far away where I'll never reach you' Amyna wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either 'Your fight may take years…and we may be separate for that long…just to watch you die…'

'If you don't stay with Mav, then who would?' Taelus asked gently 'Who could keep her safe, and content, while she cares and teaches our daughter?'

'She doesn't have to leave at all'

'In the words of your favorite Paladin-'the Plaguelands are no place for a child'' Taelus looked at her physical form. She still didn't move.

There was silence for a bit.

'You will come back to me' Amyna finally said 'And you, Mav, Lilly, Argus, and the others will all come back to New Avalon. Tell me this is your truth'

'Amyna, I can't-'

'I will do this only if you know that to be truth' his dragon growled, startling Argus and Mavare 'Those are my terms'

'I will return' Taelus said after a moment 'No matter what'

She snorted.

'You have until we reach my mother, to tell me truthfully' Amyna stirred and flashed her sharp teeth 'If you can't convince yourself, then you can't convince me'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six – Taelus**

 **Kalimdor: The Great Sea**

In the days following their talk, Taelus and Amyna had spoken very little-and he couldn't really blame her, with what he was asking and all. Mavare kept silent vigil on the bedpost next to Lillia as she remained in a state of unconsciousness, and Argus had begun acting rather out of character. The Warlock paced, as if contemplating…angrily but even so; and Taelus was sure he heard him muttering under his breath. Taelus knew Argus was still trying to reconcile his loss-and it left him with the pain the Mage was all too familiar with. Then there was Rellia.

He of course felt very apologetic at his hasty decision with regards to the Priestess' remark-and she was trying to keep Mavare safe, as much as Taelus had wanted to refute. He glanced in her direction, but she was busy meditating in prayer…immersed in the Light and comforted for yet a little while in reward. He sighed, and grabbed Lilly's hand.

But unlike before, her hand tightened in his.

Oh Lilly…

"She knows it is you" Taelus looked at Mavare, no longer a raven, and was standing upright before him. She held her belly, heavy as it was. Wordlessly he gave her his seat, and knelt next to her as she sat. He put an arm around her back, which she leaned into, and looked at him lovingly.

"How is our little girl?" he asked her.

"She is ready to see Azeroth" she replied, a little prideful "Kicking and screaming, if necessary"

Taelus placed a hand on her stomach, and sure enough; as if she could sense it, his daughter began kicking softly against his hand.

"That she is" he said, rubbing that spot affectionately "And how would that affect your peace loving disposition?" he gave Mav a smile, and she returned it.

"I have chosen a peaceful practice, but my people are not all druids" Mavare gripped his hand and held it close "Even if she has the gift of Cenarius , and becomes a druid like me-I believe our daughter will possess her father's will to fight"

"'Will to fight'?" Taelus shook his head "I have run from my problems more than I have fought them…I couldn't possibly have anything good to give her"

"And saving me was a fluke, then?" she asked him "Not once, but twice you came for me-stepping into the most dangerous places to ever exist…I do not call that 'running'. And she possesses that same spirit; that same will to fight. I would know" the druidess looked at him right in the eyes "I can see her soul"

"If you say it, then it must be true" he looked down "But I want her to be just like her mother-if, I mean…if she is-" he looked back at Lillia, and sighed "Do you know what to call her?"

"I was hoping you'd help me choose" Mavare replied gently.

"The most I know of your people, you taught me" Taelus said "I want her to carry them with her always; she has my blood, and my name, until I have to give her away" his hand tightened as if grieved by the thought "She should carry a beautiful name, one to match her soul; one to be prideful in, something that defines her"

"You speak as if you may never know her"

"There is no getting past it, Mav. I may die on this venture; I want to watch her grow, I want to teach her and be there for her. I don't even rightly know her yet, and already I love so much" he breathed "I am going to convince Amyna; I have to"

"What do you mean?" Mavare cocked her head knowingly.

"You are going to stay far away from here" Taelus clutched her hand tightly "After we reach Northrend; I am going to take you to Dalaran-"

"No, Tael!"

"-I know a few mages who owe me; I'll call a few favors-"

"I won't leave you!" She said loudly "Not now, Tael"

"You have to Mav" he said "As much as I want you to stay, you have to"

"Tael, no…"

"Elsharin is my best bet" he said "You've met her before; she doesn't care that you're a Night Elf, and she would love to be there for my daughter"

"Please, Tael" she moaned.

"You will hide away; and you won't tell me where-for should I become Scourge-"

"Don't push me away!" Everyone looked at them then; Mavare had gotten out of her seat.

"I know" she had tears in her eyes "I know our daughter must be safe, but I can't shake the feeling that if I leave then you'll never return"

She practically fell into his arms, and Taelus pulled her close.

"Please, Mav" he said gently "I can't bear the thought of losing either you or our girl-but if we stay together at the most dangerous place in Azeroth, one of us will die. And this war may take years to complete…and if…and if-oh" He couldn't say it.

"No" she cried "No"

"She isn't just a baby" he continued "Not just a thing, or a thought. She isn't even just our daughter, Mav"

It just came to him, this one simple truth.

"She is everything that monster despises" Mavare cried all the harder at his words "Proof that his will isn't absolute-and she needs a mother"

"She needs her father too" Mav sobbed "I know this, Tael, oh I know"

"There are greater elves, greater men even, then me" Tael continued "I have every intention of returning to you-but should I fail, should I fall to the Lich King and betray everything I know-he can't have her, or you. He took my parents; he took Lilly, my friends…he took Aphrodite, and Tarethra, and Valkyrie. He took Gimlii…Argus even has suffered at this bastard's hands"

"I know, Tael-" her voice hitched "That's why-"

"You are pure" he said, clutching her close "You and our girl-one hundred percent opposites of the Scourge, of me…and the Cult. Don't let him take all that's good in this world, because, because, what is there left-if I have to burn your mangled body, or slay my own flesh and blood with my bare hands?"

There was a gasp, and he knew Rellia was listening. He didn't care what she thought about this.

"Tael-Tael!" Mavare wailed loudly, crushing his heart in great pain by her distress. He slid onto the floor, and she fell into his lap, crying harshly in agony.

He shed tears too, for her and Lilly, and his lost friends and family. He held her there, next to the sleeping Death Knight, too involved in their sorrow to notice the three others whose gazes never left the sight of them.

"You said once that you didn't want me to feel like I have to choose" Taelus said finally "Then I won't choose, Mav. Damn the consequences and what people think. If…If you want to stay with me when this is over, and all is well; I will be forever grateful. And-and, well, I-"

"Tael!" she cried "That's why I stayed! I-I, I want nothing more"

'And just what would people think?' the question was asked in his head.

Amyna?

'Yes, Tael-I want to know what people would think?' she asked.

'Where I come from-having more than one wife is bad. Unethical and so forth' he wiped his tears and rubbed Mav's back 'And don't get me wrong…I happen to agree for the most part. Women would think I was a power hungry maniac that lords over them, and men would be of the opinion that I overstepped my bounds. Besides that, polygamous relationships among humans are hard to maintain. Jealously and so forth, and there are other problems'

'Dragons do not have these problems' Amyna snorted 'And Lilly and Mav are not humans'

'That only makes things worse' Tael replied, and hugged Mavare 'They are Elves, abnormally beautiful beings-powerful, elegant, graceful. Men tend to lust after them, and women are jealous of their looks'

'Oh' she seemed forlorn.

'It doesn't help that I am not the greatest example of human either' Tael continued.

'Cult of the Damned-Twilight's Hammer' Amyna retorted 'Both began as human organizations; I don't see you raping women and torturing people into death'

'There is more than one type of evil' he said 'I am not innocent by any means'

'Tael' she moaned disapprovingly.

"Aralith" Mavare said softly, and looked at Tael.

"What?" he was caught off guard.

"Our daughter…her name is Aralith" she looked at him, and kissed him lovingly.

His only response was to kiss her back.

 **Taelus**

 **The Great Sea**

"Tael" Argus finally tapped him on the shoulder, a few hours later "I need you to come with me and Rellia; we need to find the Shaman"

He looked at the Warlock, then at Mavare and Lillia.

"Go" she said to him "I will keep vigil until you return"

"Mav-" he squeezed her hand. She smiled.

Argus sighed, and Taelus let go. Something told him this was the breaking point. He followed the warlock out of their room and Rellia wordlessly followed him.

"What's going on, Argus?" Taelus asked.

"Something I had foolishly overlooked, and I must hurry, before it is too late" was the reply "I wish I had an apple"

They went above decks and spotted the Shaman over by the mast. Argus made a beeline for him, and motioned for the Captain as well, who did not overlook the fact that his passengers had chosen to reveal themselves. Gremlinn also saw their approach.

"So some of you have chosen to actually grace us with your presence" the Captain sneered.

"I will let that go, for there are more important things that we must do" Argus rebuked "What course did you plot?"

"We're on our way to Valiance Keep" the captain replied "Gremlinn's recommendation, believe it or not"

"Ya all mostly human" he shrugged "Da be needin ta get in touch wit' da Crusade"

"Switch that to Vengeance Landing" Argus commanded "And we need to be fast"

"You have to be mad" the Captain barked "We're neutral, sure-but even most of the Horde avoid Forsaken outposts. The dead don't care for us warlock, as you are demonstrating right before my very eyes. I have it on good faith that there is a skirmish between the Alliance and them right now-they won't hesitate to blow us out of the sky!"

"They will once they know who's on it" Argus waved his hand "And your employer owes me more than your worth, so do as I say!"

"Argus, what is going on?" Taelus was concerned.

"I am still around, that is what's going on" he looked at Taelus, and huffed "I am a warlock; that means I can create an item called a SoulStone"

"An' just wat is a Soulstone?" Gremlinn asked.

"It is an item of immense power, and it takes a lot to create" Argus said "It stores one soul and has the power to resurrect the person whose soul is in it. Single use, then you must make another"

"And how does this make me take us to our doom?" the Captain asked, angrily.

"I will get to that, fool, so listen up" Argus spat "I created this item in Theramore, right after I was reunited with my beloved wife. She…she just wanted to be close to me at all times. I had forgotten that I made this, as they are very easy to forget about when your life is constantly on the line, and stupidity abounds in droves"

"Argus" Taelus looked at his friend closely "What happened to this stone?"

"That is what I spent the last few days finding out" he stomped his foot "You see, an item like a Soulstone-there is a reason why it takes a lot to make one, or for that matter why they are so precious among us. If it is destroyed prematurely-then the creator dies, plain and simple"

"Wat are ya gettin' at?" Gremlinn peered at him closely.

"I gave it to my wife!" he bellowed "And that fucking lich killed her, killed them all!"

The ship rocked dangerously.

"Why does the creator die if the Soulstone is destroyed?" Taelus asked, curious.

"The soul of the Warlock was in the stone" Argus said "And it could not properly go back to its body in such a manner"

"And you are saying this stone is in Vengeance Landing?" the Captain asked, annoyed.

"No I am not" Argus snapped "You won't let me finish!"

"If it still exists, which it has to if you are still around" Taelus said "Where is it?"

"That's the thing I can't figure out completely" Argus looked at Taelus "The stone is in Undercity; but I have no idea how it got there, and why its in there, but I know who has it"

Taelus had a funny feeling then, like something bad just really happened.

"Who is in possession of your soul?" he asked angrily.

"Varimathras, the Dreadlord" Argus ground his teeth "The coward lieutenant of the Burning Legion has my Soulstone"


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven – Taelus**

 **Northrend: The Frozen Sea**

"There's a Dreadlord under the employ of the Banshee Queen?" Rellia asked, aghast "Is she insane?"

"Well, she was tortured, body and soul" Argus said "We're Forsaken, Priestess-kind of hard to find anyone 'sane' among us"

"But, Argus?" she looked at the Warlock, pained "She must know he can't be trusted"

"You have no worries there, the Dark Lady may be 'insane' as you callously pointed out, but she isn't stupid" Argus shook his head "He is on a very tight leash, and she makes sure he knows it. Practically a prisoner, actually. But he's useful, so he lives"

"To hell with all of you" the Captain drew his blade "If you think I'm taking you anywhere near that demon, you're mistaken and I'll mount your heads on a wall for the trouble"

"And I have no time for this!" Argus turned, and stopped, and turned back around "Perhaps I do have time for this-Scrape, my dear, please come to me"

And Scrape stepped as seductively as she could; Taelus noted with some worry. The captain was spellbound.

"Rellia, I may need your quick assistance" Argus spoke in a whisper.

"I am not sleeping with that man!" she whispered back.

"Your voice is all that's necessary" he replied "My Succubus is very good at what she does, but her voice is terrible at being sexually dramatic. I need this fool to take me where I want to go-the sooner, the better"

"Ya realize this is low" the Troll crossed his arms.

"And I don't care" Argus retorted "I'm a warlock; not exactly trying to save trees or feed starving children with my magic-I summon Demons for crying out loud!"

He turned to Taelus, then.

"You are going to stay with this ship and continue with Lillia towards your original destination" he gave Taelus the look, as if arguing would be pointless "This is something personal, my friend; and I hope I save much more than my stone from this"

And the Captain was drooling at this point.

"I don't really feel comfortable with seducing this guy, voice or not" Rellia grumbled "He isn't even good looking, and whatever she does to him, he will obviously think of my voice…"

Scrape started doing things, and a deckhand became enthralled.

"Rellia" Taelus sighed "She's got the voice of a child. If there's any chance this works; your voice is the only one I know that could pull it off"

"You actually agree with Argus?" She looked at him meanly "I am not a-a-a slut; as much as Aphrodite and myself took measures to look the part"

"Which, I remind you, was what took you three to greater heights" Argus raised a ghost of an eyebrow.

"What can I say-men are-" she looked at Taelus and stopped, embarrassed.

She walked slowly towards Scrape, who basically had the captain in her hands like putty and started whispering in his ear. It didn't take long.

"Okay he's slobbering at the mouth, and probably will be dreaming about my voice for awhile" Rellia looked like she ate a sour treat "What was the point of all that anyway?"

"You see that aura surrounding him" Argus pointed "That's Scrape's magic. He'll do whatever I say now, and won't give you any trouble when I'm gone. And that means taking me to Vengeance Landing!" the last part was directed at the Captain, who followed Scrape to the steering wheel of the ship "It'll wear off eventually, and he's only in danger if she sleeps with him-but I reserve that punishment only for those who deserve it" Argus clenched his fists and turned to the sea "Get to your Death Knight, Taelus, and find a way to wake her. Rellia and I have some business to discuss"

"Wat happens to dem that 'deserve' it?" Gremlinn asked the Warlock, but it was Rellia that answered.

"They become empty shells" she met his gaze, forlorn.

 **Taelus**

 **Northrend: The Frozen Sea**

Taelus walked back to their room and opened the door. Mavare was singing softly, looking at her belly, and otherwise kept herself cheerful. And Lillia was still out for the count. It had been a week since she fell.

Amyna was still in her spot (she had moved very little since boarding the ship), snoring peacefully. It had served to make him tired, and after giving Mav a hug, he fell asleep on the floor.

Being well rested did not prepare him for the next morning.

"Tael. Tael." He faintly heard a voice "Tael!"

He was jolted awake. It was Mav and she looked excited.

"Tael…it's Lilly!" she exclaimed.

He looked at the bed where she rested; and it was empty. Amyna wasn't at her usual spot either. In fact, neither were in the room.

"Where is everybody?" he asked her.

"They left! Gone above…it was Lilly-Tael, she just woke up…even Argus was surprised" she looked like she couldn't wait to be with them "I just had to wake you up"

Taelus got up and grabbed Mavare's hand. He ran as fast as he dared; hoping he wouldn't hurt the druidess.

She woke up…his Lilly woke up!

As soon as Taelus got on deck, however, things took a dark turn. The air was ice; the wind was blowing…he could tell it was daylight outside, though only barely. And it seemed its only purpose was to herald misery and pain.

Her hair was a mess; her visage matted. And the only thing he sensed was anger. She was on the railing, holding only on the rope strapped next to her. She was screaming…but it was in elvish.

 _"_ _THIS IS HOW YOU LEAVE ME! THIEF, MURDERER, TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN KIND!"_ the only other sound was the wind, blowing in the fog _"_ _YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME! MY REVENGE-TAEL'S FRIENDS!" the wind blew against her "YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME WHAT WAS MINE! I WAS OWED THAT VICTORY AMNENNAR! I WOULD'VE PLASTERED YOUR REMAINS OVER MY HUNGRY BLADE!"_

No one moved, no one breathed. No one dared step into the rage of a Death Knight.

" _YOU THRICE CURSED FOOL! YOU WHO MADE MY COMRADES WHAT WE ARE! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"_

There was no answer, and never would be again…not from him.

"NNNNNNAAAAAGAAGGHHHUUA" she screamed incoherently "AAAAAHHHHHGGGHHHH"

Mavare squeezed Taelus' hand.

"She's in so much pain, Tael" the Druidess whispered.

" _I WANT WHAT'S MINE! IT WAS ALL TAKEN FROM ME-I-I WANT IT BACK! YOU HEAR ME AMNENNAR! WHEREEVER HOLE YOU'RE BURNING IN; I WILL GET WHAT'S MINE!"_

"There was no way he could have survived" Taelus answered "Baln paid that price with his life-and the others…"

Lillia remained that way for awhile, but eventually she 'ran out of steam' as it were. And Taelus understood what she was after. Revenge…and for not the first time since the battle of Andorhal, he was reminded of Highlord Mograine's words.

 _The choice you need to make is whether to live with those deeds being unmistakably done; or have those deeds rule you._

There was nothing he could do for pain he couldn't ease. But Taelus despaired; with those that he lost on this trip, and the suffering of those that remained, how could they make it? What even would happen once they reached the Monster's throne?

 _Do not pity the dead, mage-pity the living that still can make that choice._

The choice at hand…

Lillia turned to them then, worn and embarrassed; and as deckhands finally left the vicinity, fearful of what she could do to them, she locked eyes with his.

He could not leave her, anymore than he could leave Mavare.

She bounded towards him, stopping only when she was a few feet away.

"I need to know" her voice dripped with agony "How the Hand of the Lich King died-again"

"Ya be disturbing da peace Death Knight" Gremlinn said, arms crossed.

"Now, now" Argus interrupted whatever Lillia was about to retort "It does not do to dwell on things like this, Shaman. I've already made most of my preparations for when we reach Howling Fjord, so I suggest we go back to our cabin and talk like civilized barbarians"

Taelus made to go back to the cabin when Lilly spun him around and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"However this happened, I am glad you are okay" her icy breath tickled his ear, and Taelus realized her armor was broken. She didn't seem to care, even about the stares.

 **Taelus**

 **Northrend: The Frozen Sea**

"So that's it then" Lillia clenched her fists "Some Demon freak has your soul and Amnennar didn't suffer. It's a wonder that mana bomb didn't take us all out"

"Lilly-" Taelus began

"No! Tael, not this time" she paced around the room "I am sick and tired of us getting the short straw. I understand someone has your soul, Argus, but I need help. I thought I would have a team by the time I reached Northrend-but it looks like it'll just be me and Taelus, and if I lose him to this nonsense, then so help me!"

"I do not think I'll be long" Argus replied briskly "I only need to retrieve my Soulstone-I'll be gone maybe a week"

"Besides, Death Knight" Gremlinn grumbled "I be commin along, as well, so ya best be getting off ya anger belt"

"I don't want-" she began.

"It would be prudent to accept help where you can get it" the Draenei priestess retorted, her hands balled as well "Considering your lack of backup"

"Rellia be right mon" Gremlinn looked at the Elf angrily "Da differences betwix ya and maself need a shelf, or two"

"Besides, Mavare and Amyna will be with us until we get to Dalaran; and we could always re-"

There was a roar, and Taelus found himself on the ground, underneath his dragon's claws. She growled at him, and that entire action served to freeze the argument for a few precious seconds.

'I did not agree to this Tael!' no one could mistake Amyna's displeasure, either, and everyone else inched away 'You still haven't convinced me you'll survive, or have you forgotten'

Amyna rounded on the others and roared again, slashing a side table to pieces.

'This is not the time to be arguing among us; we've lost too many to be petty and stupid!'

"Tael, what is she saying?" Rellia's back was at the door, and the priestess' hand was ready to open it.

"She doesn't like the fighting, because it's tearing us apart" He managed, though her weight was still on top of him. Her tail flicked, agitated and she growled at Taelus "She also hasn't decided whether she's going to stay with Mavare or not"

Another Roar resounded.

"Well, what I mean is, she doesn't like my lack of confidence" Taelus said, placating her.

'We are going to see my mother, Tael' Amyna shifted into her elf form, her red hair almost covering her pointed ears. She brushed the front strands behind them, and shook her head so that her hair was trailing down her back 'Mavare will be safe with her, and I will be by your side until we prevail or die'

The Dragon Whelp turned on the balls of her feet and went to Mav, pausing only to growl at Lilly. Her displeasure firmly enunciated, Amyna sat down next to the Druidess, who pulled her into a side hug.

No one moved, or spoke for several minutes.

"Dat be somethin' I aint ever seen before" Gremlinn broke the silence, with a laugh and a smile "Ya be foolish ta argue with da dragons mon" he ruffled Amyna's hair and walked out of the cabin.

 **Taelus**

 **Northrend: Howling Fjord**

The frozen forests of the Howling Fjord reminded Taelus of the days when he and Lilly would run through Darrowmere forest, throwing Snowballs at each other like they were in a warzone. It usually would end with one of them eating a faceful of snow, and a merry walk back to Northdale for hot Chocolate (if Taelus' parents could afford it that year) and cookies fresh from the oven, sometimes chocolate, sometimes raisin).

Oh, they'd do other things too-Snow forts, Snowmen, snow angels. Once in awhile, they'd get a group of kids together from Quel'thalas and Stratholme, and even Darrowshire, if they planned in advance; and all the children would do massive group activities. Sometimes it was Scavenger hunts in the frosty farmland, sometimes it was King of the Hill by Blackwood Lake or Lake Mereldar. He smiled fondly at a particular time he soaked Lilly, just to be knocked almost on top of her by a 'big boned' boy from Corrin's Crossing.

Taelus found that he missed those days, and wished for the umpteenth time that none of the Scourge ever happened.

"Pale and beautiful, isn't it?" Argus asked him.

"The Scourge haven't taken that away from this place yet" Taelus responded "Reminds me of Darrowmere Forest-best part of Lordaeron in my opinion. It'll look like the plaguelands before long, though"

"I only wish it wasn't so" the Warlock sighed "You are right, though. Brings a sweet ache, even in these rotting bones of mine. If only…if only Tarethra could see it. She never did embrace the 'we're dead so who cares' mentality that most of my kind love"

"I'm sorry, man" Taelus said.

"I know you are, my friend" was the reply "I have to wonder, though. If Arthas falls, and we succeed-do we fall into obscured oblivion for life like this…or do we press on towards yet another goal?"

"Argus?" Taelus looked at the Warlock.

"Men like us-we've seen so much death; do we just kick the bucket and be done? Do we deserve the quiet woodland life we had when the world was much purer than it is now?" he questioned "Or do we follow our enemy to oblivion, and let the innocent reap the reward of our sacrifice? Sometimes I think that even if we kill the Lich king-it won't be over; and maybe it won't be over until none are left that remember the darkness"

"But if that is the case" Taelus reasoned "If that is the case, then what would stop another power hungry madman from repeating the misery of the Scourge?"

"What indeed, Taelus?" the Warlock clapped him on the back and turned to leave "I think that if it should happen again, then more of us fools would be pressed into stopping it-and more's the pity if none live that remember the last mistake we made. But it would be worse for them if it was one of us that became the 'power hungry madman'"


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight – Taelus**

 **Howling Fjord: Vengeance Landing**

Taelus was on deck when he heard the cannon. And another, and another. By the time the seventh cannon was shot, all the deckhands were in full battle mode. When the tenth cannon fired, his companions were standing next to him.

"Well, this is problematic" Argus huffed "Looks like Captain Scardepants was right"

There was a full on naval battle between the Alliance and the Horde…or rather it was just the Alliance and the Forsaken.

"I don't see any Orc warships" Taelus mused. He looked at the Warlock, who winced when Lillia stopped right next to him.

"I distinctly recall a conversation we had in Booty Bay" she said, perturbed.

"Der be a reason for dat" Gremlinn stopped at Taelus' left.

"This could not have been at a worse time" Argus stomped his foot "There won't be anyone to spare now"

"How were you getting back to Undercity?" Taelus asked him.

"Teleportation, my friend…something you have an issue with" was the reply.

"I get that" Taelus sighed, and an Alliance ship turned towards them. Apparently there would be no quarter.

"Duck!" Rellia screamed, as a cannon ball shot through one of the sails.

"They aim to take us out of the sky!" a deckhand shouted.

"Of course they are" Argus declared "We're using a goblin made airship"

"Whatever happened to them not 'daring to shoot at us'?" Rellia asked, as another cannonball grazed the side of the ship.

"I was talking about my people!" Argus grabbed the railing as the ship rocked violently.

"Return Fire!" the Captain shouted, as the airship turned to the side.

"NO!" Taelus barked "Don't return fire!"

The SS Revigaz swerved to avoid another ball of metal, and began firing at the Alliance ships.

"All hands prepare for battle!" The Captain shouted, and a bell was heard "Sink any ship attacking us!"

"Tael" Lillia grabbed his arm "Find away to disable the cannons" she grabbed a rope and drew her runeblade "I'll disable the cannons down below"

"Lilly, wait!" he took her hand violently "You attack either group, and we'll all get it. They'll kill you without a second thought"

"Who said I was attacking them?" she gave him the look "They will have plenty of time to stop firing at the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade. If they refuse…well then, we're more important"

She waved a hand and an Ebon Griffin appeared, skeletal and all.

" _Stay Safe"_ she said in elvish, and jumped on the Griffin.

A cannonball almost hit him, which was what brought him out of the distraction. Mavare and Amyntastrasza were still aboard the ship. He grabbed Rellia.

"Get belowdecks and keep Amyna and Mav safe" he told her, to which she raised an eyebrow "I have to get these cannons disabled"

A Doomguard brushed passed them and swung his battleaxe at a cannon, slicing it in half. Fireballs were raining from the sky, but they seem to be almost hitting the Alliance ships; a scare tactic. He spared a glance at Argus; the Warlock's face showed naught but annoyance, but the eyes were full of fury.

It was time to join him.

Rellia went belowdecks, after agreeing with Taelus' decision, and that left him feeling stupid. She probably knew more about these things than he did.

The ship rocked violently-and Taelus was thrown several feet into the ship. He got up, angry.

"Alright you fools-I'm not a pushover" he said as he covered the cannonade in ice. Deckhands looked at him, afraid "If any of you don't want to be a popsicle, I suggest you drop your weapons and step away from the cannons"

"But we're being attacked!" one shouted "We could die!"

"And you'll be labeled traitors and cowards if you kill the idiots below!" Taelus yelled "We're working on getting them to an understanding, but if we kill them…then they'll surely do that to us. You may die, right here and now, this is true. But you will die if they catch you afterwards"

A cannonball blasted through one of the ports.

"C'mon Lilly" the Mage looked out of the hole, as the deckhands fled the area. He saw a host of undead ghouls raiding ship to ship, rendering them useless, and a Winged knight guiding them towards the next ship, and the next, and the next.

Before the Alliance had time to process that the dead raiding their ships weren't going to kill them, the host of Ghouls made their way towards the still functional Forsaken Warships.

"Taelus!" Rellia shouted, which made him turn so fast he incurred whiplash "Get up here! We have a problem"

He made his way abovedeck and stared, scared for them all. From their vantage-point, they spotted about ten or more Alliance Warships, which was about eight more than the Alliance ships below. And he was willing to bet that they just witnessed the battle going on. A few of them became ready to fire.

"Now this is just annoying" Argus pulled up right next to him, with Rellia, Mavare, and Amyntastrasza "Did they really need that many warships?"

"Well, da Alliance vessels here be vanquished mon" Gremlinn sighed "Somethin' bad must have happen'd for da Alliance ta want ya behinds on a platter"

"And they just witnessed us interrupt the battle" Rellia went white, which considering her skin color, that was a feat in itself "I don't think there's any getting out of this"

Taelus drew Amyna close to him, seeking comfort.

"Well, now-our path is clear" Argus said "We have no choice but to make it to Vengeance Landing"

 **Taelus**

 **Vengeance Landing: Vengeance Landing Inn**

They were not greeted warmly; but at least they weren't killed on sight. Everyone seemed to be afraid of Argus, and the Warlock hadn't ordered anyone dead yet, so they refrained from their usual norm…if you're not supposed to be there, then you were killed, so that you then were allowed to be there.

Forsaken one oh one.

"Argus-I might have guessed" a forsaken with a curious X marker on his face walked up to them in full armor "I could smell your taint a mile away, Spellseal"

"Anselm, how wonderful to see your rotting face again" Argus replied.

"It's High Executor now, Warlock" the High Executor sneered "Mind telling me why there are enemies among you?" he gestured to Mavare, Rellia and Taelus.

"My business, Anselm" Argus waved dismissively "What I want to know is why the Alliance are at your doorstep? What the hell did you do now?"

The High Executor grunted and turned around, motioning them to follow.

"It wasn't anything I did in particular" he said "We received orders from the Dark Lady to send soldiers to fight at the battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Saurfang the Younger, the Horde Commander in charge of our forces, and Highlord Bolivar Fordragon…the Alliance Commander were already there laying siege to the entrance into Icecrown. The battle was a disaster-we had one person escape to tell the tale"

"What happened?" Lillia asked.

"Well, we happened, Death Knight" Anselm kicked a piece of ice against one of the buildings "A small squad of Forsaken waited, separate from the main force, and fired on us without provocation-some new advancement into the Plague of Undeath, kills the living and the dead. It was after the Lich King revealed himself that we were attacked-we had Arthas in our grasp and it was ruined by zealots too stupid to figure out that we need the living to survive"

"How many survivors?" Taelus, asked aghast.

"As far as I know, just our guy" the High Executor walked into a Laboratory of some kind and saw someone propped on top of a table.

"We've tried everything, Sir" an Apothecary said, apologetically "But our Plague works a little too well-he's dying…again"

"It's definitely a shame" Anselm sighed "Battle hardened warriors are hard to come by-knew the boy personally, when we were still alive" He shook his head and exited the building.

"Then, where are our allies?" Argus asked.

"The Horde is angry with us, Warlock" the High Executor stated "And I can't find the bastards who betrayed us. That means they…are going to let the Alliance do us in, until their investigation is complete-and the damn Humans want blood. Fordragon was their rallying hero"

"And Undercity?" the question was posed.

"That's actually the worst part of this mess" Anselm clenched his fists "We've heard nothing from Undercity since the attack-and I can't spare anyone else to find out why. The last courier I sent never came back"

"Well, then" Argus stepped forward "You're in luck. I need to get back to Undercity"

"Then what are you doing here?" Anselm laughed hatefully "Lordaeron is the other direction"

"I need a mage to teleport me there" was the reply.

"There's the rub; I knew you weren't here to help us out" the High Executor said bitterly "Thought you could take from us, cause we're on the same side?"

"It's kind of important" Argus answered.

"You come here with traitors and enemies; trailed by Alliance Warships and ask me to spare a mage to help you run away?" Anselm looked at Argus, rage in his face.

"I am not running" Argus bit back impatience "I'm after my Soulstone-it's in the hands of Varimathras; who could be the reason why Undercity remains silent"

"And that is not my problem" the High Executor snarled "I need to worry about this base-not your soul. It's no secret that I despise you; so that only make it easier. Maybe I'll think about that after we deal with the Alliance" he clapped his hands "Lock them up! And throw away the key if you have too-just keep them out of my sight and mind"

Hands grabbed Taelus and threw him to the ground. He heard a cry as they did the same to Mavare; which served to anger him more. In no time at all, everyone but Argus and Lillia was in chains. The Death Knight had her runeblade drawn and looked like she was going to kill them all.

"Don't make me kill you fools" she spat "Let them go, in the name of the Ebon Blade!"

"Kill any who do not comply" the High Executor ordered, and Forsaken guards drew their own weapons.

"I wouldn't do that, Anselm" Argus said loudly "Sylvanas would be sorely displeased if she had to go to Darion Mograine and tell him about Ebon Commander Lillia's demise"

"I don't care about names I cannot recall, Warlock"

"Then care about this-you just clapped Taelus the Mage in irons; the one who single-handedly destroyed Scholomance and brought about the liberation of Andorhal" Argus declared "You and I both received orders concerning him, I'm sure"

"Sylvanas would-" he turned, and peered at Taelus, who was ready to burn his head off.

"You" he said, accusingly "You were the one who helped free Andorhal? Who freed Stratholme from Scourge control? Destroyed Blackrock Mountain, and drove the Lich King off himself, with naught but a few words?"

"Not exactly like that" Taelus spat "But the general idea-I suppose. The Monster didn't leave because of me; in fact I wouldn't be here right now if he chose to stay"

Anselm was contemplative.

"And the Mana bomb in the Barrens? That was you too?"

He nodded, reluctantly.

"Splendid" the High Executor clapped again "Release the Mage; with the understanding that his friends will be set free if he can convince the Alliance fools to leave us"

The chains were taken off him, and Taelus rubbed his wrists bracingly.

"Add helping Argus to that list" he looked at the High Executor with nothing but hate.

"You do not command me, Human" Anselm huffed.

"It's been so long since you've been one that you forgot what it feels like" Taelus retorted.

The High Executor laughed.

"Just because I respect you, doesn't mean you can bad lip me" he smiled hatefully and gestured towards the shore "The sooner they are off my back, the sooner you can be on your way. Don't tarry too long or that pregnant elf will lose her child-we do not have the resources to feed the living"

There was snickering among the others, and Taelus looked at those still bound. Over and over and over again…

"Well, get to it" Anselm ordered.

Taelus stood his ground.

"I was one of you" he said, which stopped the snickering and untoward comments "I lived with you…played with your children-was one of your children" he had the attention of all the forsaken present "What changed? What stopped us from being citizens of Lordaeron?"

"Were you not there when the _Alliance_ dismissed us as evil?" one asked, stepping forward "Were you among those who burned us, and hunted us, and turned the once blessed light upon us?"

"When our fathers and mothers disowned us because they survived and we didn't?" Another added his pain "Or when the Scarlet Crusade murdered us and threw our bodies into the Darrowmere Lake?"

"Our sons and daughters who escaped because of us-" a woman cried out in shame "They refused our love and sent us to the dogs!"

"Our friends who didn't sell us to the Scourge…drove us back at the point of a sword!"

"We are outcasts!"

"Ashamed!"

"Dishonored!"

"We fought for you!"

Their cries became numerous-and all connected to the injustice of both sides…the living and the dead.

"I can't speak for anyone but myself" Taelus finally said "But I never stopped loving my country-and you dishonor yourselves for doing the same as the Alliance! You are not the once great Lordaeron, this is true, but you can make it great again. You can honor the real king Terenas by being the same people he died with! Being the same people we all know he would have died for. By being better than them!" he pointed to the ships currently at the shores.

"That's just it" one stepped forward "We ARE that same people-twisted by our trials and ordeals, but you are looking at the dead of Lordaeron"

"And I am Lordaeron alive" Taelus retorted "I lived in Northdale as a child; watched my whole town become the dead and eat the living…should I return from this campaign alive I have a home waiting for me in New Avalon" he turned to the direction the Alliance was coming from "I never stopped loving my people…it's a shame I can't say the same for them"

 **Taelus**

 **Howling Fjord: Derelict Strand**

They allowed Lillia to travel with Taelus as he made his way to where the Forsaken held the line. The Alliance had an overwhelming majority over the Forsaken, and seemed to take great pleasure in beating them. That speech he made before-to the dead of Lordaeron, he thought on that speech, thought on what he always believed he had with them…kinship. After all, were they not once Lordaeron-leaders of the Human world?

They never felt that way, and Taelus wondered with a heavy heart if even Argus thought that way…didn't he talk about orders from Sylvanas?"

"You are distracted" Lillia said.

"My friends and family are back there, surrounded by people I always thought to be mine" Taelus huffed sadly "I could fail, and they will all die"

"I will not let that happen" she said empirically "You hear me Taelus?"

"I do" he replied.

"Good" she said aloud "This can only end in bloodshed if we say the wrong things"

As they traveled the battlefield, Alliance and Forsaken alike stopped mid fight to watch them approach the wall of fire which separated the living encampment from the dead. A few here and there knew Taelus and Lillia, and even said their names aloud, causing more to cease the fighting.

By the time they reached the fire, the battlefield had stopped moving altogether.

"It seems you know who I am" Taelus' voice rang through the silent field, echoing even to the cliffs beside them "I would speak with a representative from the Alliance!"

"I am Captain Olster" a voice answered his call "I speak for those present here on this hellish shore"

"I'm kind of lost here, Captain" Taelus paced in front of Lillia "Why is a good portion of the Alliance here, fighting Lordaeron's dead?"

"They do not fight honorably, Milord" the Captain answered "And thus do not get the title of our honored dead!"

"What have they done?" Taelus asked.

"We had gathered a goodly force to fight with the Orcish Horde against the might of the Scourge" was the reply "The same Scourge that made them what they are. We were betrayed-and that betrayal might have cost us the war. Many of our mightiest heroes died that day, and a good portion of the Orcs besides"

"And so you shed more blood-for what I might ask?" Taelus asked him.

"Milord?" the Captain seemed shocked at such a question.

"Say you wipe this place out-and every Forsaken outpost from here to the Monster's throne. Do you believe that betrayal and deception are gone? That those who remain will honor their pact with you until the end?" Taelus gestured around him "It seems to me that you are no different than the Scarlets"

"Tael" Lillia warned.

"How dare you?!" Olster spat "I lost friends to these honorless pigs! We fight for the true children of Lordaeron-we fight for the right we have as Men and Women of the Alliance!"

"I am sorry for your loss" Taelus said truthfully "I too lost friends, to betrayal and deception. I lost family to the same. Just last week, and a few days more, I lost more of my friends. We took out Amnennar the Coldbringer, sure, but it hurt too much"

There were mutterings around the field, but Taelus was just getting started.

"But I am not here in the spirit of Vengeance!" he continued "I am here to ensure my child has a future-and my people are left in peace, away from the evil of the Scourge. Any deterrent from that goal will only serve as a victory to the Monster who began this war" Taelus looked at those around him "Everyday we waste is another day he gained, everyone who dies is another soldier in his accursed army. Everything we do is a piece on his board being moved to a defining goal, whether ours or his is fully dependent on how we move forward!"

"I am pleading with you now!" Taelus yelled "Forget this business and turn your cannon to the one who's really at fault. All of you have parents; and many of you have children. You have wives, and husbands, and brothers and sisters; friends and family all. Fight for them! Fight for the liberty of life, the Undead Scourge would take away from you. Look around you, also to the dead. Honored or not, they were once you! They had parents; and children…and wives and husbands and brothers and sisters; friends and family. They fought for them in one way or another, and not all of them chose this path, or the path that led to your comrades deaths"

"I will not dishonor their sacrifice, or the sacrifice of those who are still slaves to the Monster who called himself our prince!" Taelus shouted at the top of his lungs "I will take up my mace and fight him and his machinations. For my daughter Aralith, and her mother! For my father and mother and friends I have lost! For my Lilly and my honor! I will see the Monster ended. I will take up the Call of Lordaeron! You also say these are not your honored dead. They bear witness to such an honor! You say they are traitors and deceivers; and forget the pain of the Cult of the Damned. I take up this call now, brothers and sisters. For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! FOR LORDAERON!"

And Taelus chanted this call, and he chanted it non stop for a minute before another took up the Call. He was forsaken.

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

More Forsaken took up the call, throwing their weapons down and raising a fist in the air. Suddenly all the Forsaken took up the call.

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

It started slowly. A single Alliance infantryman threw his weapon down and fisted the air. He screamed:

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

Captain Olster ordered the arrest of that infantryman, but that seemed to break the ice a little. Those closest to him threw down their weapons and put their fists in the air.

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

Captain Olster turned to his men.

At first it was one at a time…

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

And Taelus saw his Lieutenant do the same…even as he chanted the Call:

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

Then it was in fives…and in tens…and Taelus heard some begin on the ships.

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

Amazingly-the Alliance and the Forsaken on that shore, and in the ships, and in Vengeance Landing all took the Call.

Captain Olster was forced to relent.

"For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron! For Lordaeron!"

"FOR LORDAERON!" Captain Olster shouted.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine – Taelus**

 **Dragonblight: The Forgotten Shore**

Anselm grudgingly conceded that Taelus' words were effective at keeping Vengeance Landing a Forsaken outpost. Taelus grudgingly conceded that the High Executor was in the Right with his treatment of the Mage's companions, however irked he was at the prospect of losing them to Forsaken logic. Argus and Rellia were given passage to Undercity by Teleportation and the rest piled back into the airship, content to stop elsewhere for resupply and resting.

Taelus found that he agreed with them.

That led to their stop at Westguard Keep…which was barely a one night stay. Taelus was sure the only reason they received help was on account of their Shaman Gremlinn; who was a member of the Argent Crusade. While Captain Adams was amiable to the Mage and a boastful talker; Mage Lieutenant Malister was a very different adversary. It was obvious he held a grudge against Taelus for a perceived wrong, and kept his attention on Amyntastrasza a little too long for his liking.

The Lieutenant had the bigger influence in the Keep.

That was a day and a half ago, to the Mage's reckoning, and in a warmer location at that. Dragonblight was a winter wasteland…and also a graveyard. Perfect for the Scourge.

"The Forgotten Shore" an echoed whisper uttered on his left.

Taelus shook his musings and looked at the whisperer. Even in the snow and wind; Lillia glowed beautifully. Her golden hair, pale in the winter light, complemented her icy complexion and her deathly blue eyes. She kept her hair in a bun; likely because she wouldn't grow it anymore, and refused it eternally cut. He remembered with an ache how smooth it was when she let him stroke it…years and years ago.

"It's just one more crime tagged to the Monster's account" he told her, his voice rough with memory.

Indeed there were ships half sunken in the water, and the great Lordaeron flag waving raggedly on a broken mast.

"Some of my people volunteered on that ill fated mission" she continued, her gauntlet covered hand grabbing the side of the ship tightly.

There were voices suddenly yelling in the wind, and deckhands moved with purpose across the ship and beyond.

"There are people; shipwrecked survivors down there!" one screamed "we have to help them"

"Troll" Lillia called, aware of their plight "Tell the captain to leave those wrecks be; our lives depend on it"

"How dare you!" a deckhand grabbed Lillia, only to find the floor a second later.

"Idiots" her voice rang in the distance, though emotion wasn't in it "If those people were still alive; they would have been helped by now"

That logic stayed them in their tracks.

"Think" she continued "That ragged banner down there bears the seal of Lordaeron. Those wrecks have been decomposing for years. Even now I see those lost souls continue to maintain vigil for their lost prince who neither knows or cares any longer for their plight. You will find such things all over this wretched Continent; there cannot be any room for pity or neglect for those who fall"

They continued in silence after that; though the Captain ordered a flyby on a lower level to be sure of their fate. They did not get very far before the stench of death hit them like a plague. Mutely, they ascended to their previous height; morale in pieces. And the winter veil continued to fall, a sickly reminder of what was. Taelus looked at Lilly, who had gazed absentmindedly at the wrecks now far below, and clenched his teeth in sorrow. He had to let it out.

"Remember those winters in Darrowmere Forest?" he asked, roughly.

Her gaze never left the wrecks, even as they passed and the ship continued through what Taelus knew to be a Scarlet Onslaught Settlement.

"I remember the snow, packed in layers; the laughter of the Human Children, the nice, sweet smell of your mother's cookies…and also our cuddling by the fireplace" her voice rose an octave on that last part "I remember the first time my fingers touched those winter flakes…the sensation of cold water running down my hand as it melted; your teasing as you warmed my fingers by the fire and told me to wear mittens…"

"I don't remember that part" Taelus felt a bit sheepish as the memory she recounted.

"Humans remember less than we do, Tael-doubly so when we're young and happy. And it never snowed in Eversong Forest" she eased her grip on the railing "You were but a toddler and I was just as young; you couldn't have remembered, if you tried"

Taelus nodded and sat there in silence awhile, before continuing.

"I loved our snowball fights" he pulled his robes a bit tighter at the memory "Your aim was always perfect…"

"Yet you seemed to always gain the victory in the end" Lilly retorted gently.

"Only because you let me" Tael shot back, silently grinning at the incredulity he remembered.

"Have you always thought that way?" she asked him.

"I figured it out when I would beat you at King of the Hill" he laughed softly "Before Ted Stillman would push me on top of you…come to think of it, he always waited until one of us got the other"

"Yes, and the other kids would laugh and tease when I landed on top of you" Lilly sighed wistfully "I wonder…how many…actually survived the Scourge?"

"I…don't know…" Taelus admitted "But it wasn't a huge number…especially considering those who were Cult Members"

"Hmm…" She muttered solemnly, for awhile, before asking another question "So, Aralith is your daughter's name?"

Taelus noticed a great spire in the distance, but nodded to her question.

"I wanted her to have a name-a Night Elf name, to carry her people's heritage with her" he looked at Lilly; as her gaze met his, he felt a twinge of guilt, despite himself "She has my name already…illegitimate as it may be…and I wanted…her to live…comfortably with her people…should I not survive. I mean…Mavare shouldn't be here…with the Scourge…"

"Tael" Lilly cut him off "You are going to make it out of here alive; my Blade will ensure it. Given that, it is useless to fret over what may be. It'll serve to destroy you"

"I can't help it" he said "I'm…well, I-"

"I asked you as a curiosity" she closed her eyes "Because, I was wondering…what might have been…"

Lilly…oh Lilly.

"I never really entertained it after I awoke in Acherus" She continued "It would be pointless, given my condition, to assume I could bear a child. I don't think I could even be a mother. It was the biggest reason why I don't have a problem with you and Mavare…But, when I was just a graduate, before my formal induction to the Silver hand…and even the Dawn; I wondered at the possibility-"

Her eyes shined in the moonlight brighter than ever.

"A little house by the lake" his voice was gruff, somewhat faltering even "I had bought one…before the Scourge…I had…every…every intention of asking your father for your hand. I had…every intention…of holding you close…even on my death bed…of course I didn't know about my increased liferspan…

"I dreamed of our first child, everyday during those last years of training" Lilly's words stabbed his heart "I knew his name…his likes and dislikes…his burning desire for adventure and glory…"

"You knew it would be a boy?" he asked her.

"I wanted a boy" she laughed coldly, pain and incredulity within that mirthless utterance "Wanted one so badly; it hurt. I would have taught him my skills with a blade, given your magical disposition; would have sung to him at night, laughed at the good times; cried at the sad times…"

"I would have gone fishing with him…" Taelus said sadly "Because his mother hated the smell of fish; and wouldn't fish with me"

"Please" she retorted "Sitting in a boat for hours, waiting for a nibble is boring"

"And perching atop a tree for a dragonfly isn't?" Taelus nudged her playfully "You never even used a net; it's a wonder you never squished them"

"Even so…" she whispered, heart wrenchingly "HE took it from me forever…"

"Lilly…" he didn't know what to say, or how to heal her pain.

There was a roar; mighty in size, and enough to shake them out of their sorrow. Taelus looked above to see a mighty red dragon approach the SS Revilgaz. The snowy haze lifted to reveal more dragons behind that one. They were close now…close to Wyrmrest Temple.

"Taelus, get little Amyna up here; they're going to want to see her"

'Stay right there, Tael. I'm coming' Amyna responded in his head.

"It seems that it'll be better that I stay up here" he told Lilly "That way they know we're not an enemy"

Amyna and Mavare, along with Gremlinn, joined them just before the first dragon landed. Taelus recognized her.

Koristrasza morphed into an elf and ran top speed to them; jumping into Tael's arms unexpectedly.

 _"_ _You're both here; you and my Sister Amyntastrasza! I thought I made a mistake when I felt Baln die"_ she said happily as she scooped Amyna in her arms and growl helplessly.

 _"_ _I am sorry for his death…I never wanted that-"_ Taelus held back his tears; he did not want them to notice now of all places.

 _"_ _I know, and mother does too"_ Koristrasza patted him on the back and turned to the rest of his companions "Greetings to all here; and thanks for delivering my kinsfolk safely. Queen Alexstrasza formally invites all aboard to Wyrmrest Temple and hopes you'll all appreciate her hospitality. My brothers and sisters will guide you to the Path of the Titans; where you will dock just before the shelf floor. Please follow all their instructions and know you have been given a great honor. Not many of the mortal races can visit the Seat of the Life-Binder; so I urge you to keep to your best behavior"

Just then, the Captain showed up, angry.

"Who the devil ever said we'd visit you Dragons?" he raised his voice "My _mission_ was to bring these…people to Valiance Keep and nothing more"

"Your mission?" the dragon cocked her head curiously "So then what were you doing in the Barrens?"

The Captain ground his teeth; a noise so loud that it annoyed Amyna's ears.

"I'll not do it" he exclaimed "I won't sit here in this frozen wasteland waiting for some beast to eat me for dinner!"

Koristrasza pounced on him; throwing them both to the ground, and growled an un-elfish growl. Taelus didn't know if the red face on the captain was from fear or closeness to what appeared to be a beautiful elf.

"You have two choices" Koristrasza remained courteous, despite her draconic growl "You can enjoy the warmth of the Temple or freeze in the 'wasteland'. Your choice; and I'd make it before your ship docks"

Giving him a cursory sniff, and deciding she didn't like it; Koristrasza got off the Captain and glared at the deckhands who drew their swords, her icy smile a deterrent to their bloodlust.

"Your companions are welcome before Mother's face, Tael" Koristrasza softened her voice "But your ship's…'dinner' is confined to the first two floors" she gave a wide grin "She can't wait to see you, again"

Taelus made to walk with them but stopped in his tracks.

"W-wait? Again?" he asked incredulously.

The others were just as surprised.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty – Lillia**

 **Dragonblight: Wyrmrest Temple**

The ship docked where it was supposed to; but Lillia jumped off the railing with a sense of worry. There was the unmistakable feeling of caution; that she knew was a fact. Something here brings the red dragons caution.

Lillia studied Tael and Amyna, and noticed with a bit of annoyance that they appeared to be ignorant of the fact that something bad was about to take place.

"I caution you against inciting fear among your companions, Ebon Blade" an elf told her; creating an itch to draw her weapon. This Dragon was silent, and worse, he knew her concern.

Lillia watched Koristrasza and Tael conversing; with Amyna between the two, as joyous and innocent as ever.

"There is a sick, twisted presence here" she remarked, fists clenched, angry.

"I agree" he said, growling softly; betraying what he really was "But it is necessary, for the moment. Her Highness wants this meeting to be perfect, so again I say-"

"I will remain silent" She interrupted "My blade will speak for me"

"That is all I ask" he sighed "If only these weren't troubled times"

Lillia watched with this dragon; a sight that eased her mind. Amyna's laughter was a sweet melody, saddened only by the unnatural sound of a voice box that was never used. It sounded much like an infant's.

"It hurts to see a sister in such a state" he spoke sadly. In fact, Lillia was of the opinion the dragon next to her had been sad for awhile before their arrival.

"Tariolstrasz!" Koristrasza declared "We need your blessing to speak to mother"

Lillia turned to the dragon who had been next to her; realizing at that moment that she had, in fact, been talking to the Steward.

"I grant it happily" he replied, bowing "Welcome Taelus Dragonkin, my Queen awaits"

"I Dinnit know ya dragons be dis formal" Gremlinn said, and the effect was immediate. Every head was turned his way "Wat? Wat did I say?"

"They are 'formal' Troll, because they are being respectful" Lillia scoffed at him, glad for the reprieve of her thoughts, however brief that was.

"Try riding her up, Tael" Koristrasza grinned before becoming her true self; taking off with a roar.

"If you both would, then?" Lillia turned to the Steward, who had just turned to his Dragonform, and sighed. She made sure the Troll was nice and comfortable, before climbing the dragon's back.

They rode up the tower together; with Lillia's gaze fixed upon Tael and his dragon, as the two kicked off behind them. To Lillia's delight, Gremlinn was a bit nervous on the Steward's back. She sighed.

The top of the tower was what Lillia expected; an open expanse that was used only for official business. She espied those up there immediately, recognizing each Dragonflight by their hair color, as all were in a humanoid form (the blue's curiously weren't present) . She realized the source of her discomfort immediately.

"The Black Dragonflight" she seethed.

"Indeed" Gremlinn replied, equally angry.

There was a male and two females respectively; all looked human, all with black hair. One of the females became a Dragon just as Mavare shifted from Raven to Elf, and right before Lillia jumped off Tariolstrasz. She landed in front of the Druidess, guarded and ready.

"Taelus, my homewrecker" the male dragon barked in the air, his voice as loud as it was menacing "We meet again"

The females moved instantaneously.

Lillia and Gremlinn drew their weapons and engaged the charging woman; as Amyna and the other dragon began fighting. The Male annoyingly continued.

"My what a sight to see, Mage" he laughed; and Lillia was aware of the fact that the only ones fighting were the black dragon females and Gremlinn, Amyna, and herself "I get entertained, and reunited all at the same time"

"Nefarian" Tael returned "I can't say I'm glad to see your murderous face again. I suppose I have myself to blame for you being suddenly homeless; else why would you be here, attacking my family?"

"Relax, Mage. I'm not going to kill your Druidess. In fact, I'm not going to kill any of your companions. My consorts will do that for me" Nefarian boasted, as Lillia parried his consort's sword "Revenge is great, but I gave my word to the Life-Binder that I wouldn't touch a hair on your head. Made my girls do the same, actually. She did forget to guarantee their safety, however"

"Hence the immediate attack on them, right?" Tael shot back, angry at the deception of the Black Dragonflight.

"Your intelligence knows no bounds" Nefarian was sarcastic.

Tael responded with a wall of Ice that threw the humanoid consort off the cliff; and engaged the one attacking Amyna with a ball of fire. She too fell off the cliff with a roar.

"Now that's a pity" Nefarian remarked, and before anyone could blink, he had charged the Red Dragon whelp.

"That's enough Nefarian" a clear, bell-like voice resounded.

Lillia turned to the source of that wonderful noise, and gasped in shock. She was at least twelve feet tall, though slender, and wore absolutely nothing but a breast plate and a cloth around her nether reagions; but no one would ever mistake that for slutty attire.

Alexstrasza was beauty incarnate.

She smiled at Lillia, which gave the Death Knight a peace she felt one other time since her awakening in Acherus…and that was the wonderful night she had with Tael. Lillia realized immediately that the Life-Binder would not have let them come to harm; and felt a measure of guilt for drawing her blade, though only out of respect for her host.

That one deed even stayed Lillia's sorrow about what may have been…

Tears came to her eyes; and Lillia felt her strength leave her. She fell to her knees.

"W-Why?" she whispered.

"I am grieved for your pain, Lillia Brightsong" that clear bell-like voice addressed her with empathy that stretched for miles "I know it well, though for different reasons"

She walked towards the Death Knight softly; Lillia internally begging for her to stop whatever spell she was under.

"Momma…" it was as if she were a child again.

Alexstrasza got on her knees and embraced the Death Knight; Lillia hugged back as tight as she could, feeling happiness and purpose fill her again. When she finally let go, she was surprised to find herself back on her feet, her tears gone.

"That-that was…" Lillia couldn't find the right words for what happened just then.

"Welcome to Wyrmrest Temple, Death Knight" the Life-Binder smiled that tender smile again "And you, Gremlinn-" she turned to the Shaman. Thus did Alexstrasza greet them all; and Lillia saw true love in everything the Life-Binder did. It was heart wrenching when she reached little Amyna; who had wailed in her mother's arms for an hour, despite her age.

"It is truly a blessing that you all came" Alexstrasza addressed the group finally, sitting cross-legged with Amyna laying in her lap "I am gladdened by your arrival; though I wish it was under better conditions" she stroked her daughter's head as she talked, wiping Amyna's continuous tears, and providing her with what she was supposed to have had; given different circumstances "War is upon us, even we reds see it as an eventuality. Strife appears everywhere, being everything and nothing all the same. Prince Arthas moves with purpose, supposing life to be the source of misery. Malygos, my old friend, is of the opinion that magic unrestrained bears the burden of being the reason for misery. The Alliance and the Horde are barely holding on to the pact they share in fighting the Scourge-I will say many things move with such purpose"

"I wish for a peaceful resolution" Mavare said sadly "This conflict will be our downfall"

"Yes, and many suffer and die as a result" the Life-Binder agreed "But there is truly something much worse than anything you have seen thus far"

"Worse than the Lich King?" Tael asked curiously "Is there truly such a thing?"

"Worse than both the Scourge and the Burning Legion, I am afraid" Alexstrasza nodded "You all know of what I speak to an extent; but have only brushed against it a mere trifle, in your lives"

"There can be nothing worse than the Scourge!" Lillia said, pained. But Tael made her clap her hand over her mouth in that one instant.

"The Old Gods" he said softly "That's who you refer too, isn't it?"

Alexstrasza nodded solemnly; which made Tael grunt.

"Might as well add them to the list of entities after my head" he replied gruffly "You can say they took an interest in me, actually"

"You are referring to the incidents in Shadowforge City?" a shrill voice asked excitedly.

Lillia turned her attention to the little gnome who had stepped forward.

"Yes I am, but-"

"It's alright Tael" she held up her hand "Queen Alexstrasza has asked my flight for information about you both over the years; everyone here knows of the incidents with Twilight's Hammer"

"Yes, I've been wanting to know myself about that" Mavare asked, nervous and jittery, but Lillia knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. She found she agreed with the Druidess "Why have you taken such an interest with Tael?"

Alexstrasza smiled fondly at Amyna before regarding the Night Elf.

"Tell me, Mavare" her smile never faded, and was as soft and caring as ever "Why have you taken such an interest in Tael?"

"It's because I love him of course!" there wasn't a shred of hesitation in her words.

"Even when you were at your darkest moments?" Lillia's eyes widened at the audacity.

Mavare hesitated; shuddered even. But she remained absolute.

"From the moment he made that decision to save me" she uttered clearly "I have been his"

"Amyna was of the same opinion" Alexstrasza stroked her daughter lovingly "From the moment she was conceived"

"This is impossible" Taelus shot up "There is no way any of this-"

"Is coincidence" the Gnome said proudly "In this, Taelus, we do agree"

"This was planned!?" Tael yelled, becoming more and more angry with each breath.

"Unfortunately, yes" the Gnome looked sad for the briefest of seconds, but looked him in the eye.

"M-my family…my friends…Tarethra…Gimlii…" Tael clutched his heart "Lilly…"

Lillia ground her teeth. She only just realized it herself. Stupidity abounds within, apparently. Everything since the beginning was some sort of game. She recalled all the things that have happened since she saw her Tael walk half dead into Light's Hope.

That was providence? A plan? They all suffered because of a plan? It doesn't make sense, it doesn't-

"Because I'm one of the 'builders', right?" Tael looked at the Gnome; pain she knew all to well plastered over his face. It was just as well; only a few hours ago they were all on some sort of happy spell.

"Well, now my home exploding makes more sense" Nefarian yelled loudly, before turning to the Life-Binder "Hey, life bitch? Why didn't any of you oldies tell the rest of us? Seems like something we all should have known about, right?"

The Green Dragon stepped forward before anyone could react.

"Watch your tongue; fool" he roared "Listen to the underlying message. Half my flight is fallen. Yours are already mad. What's worse now, is that a Dragonflight we do not control is running amok with History itself! Proving that even the Bronze are having a hard time with it all"

"And Malygos' disposition towards all living magic isn't a comfort either" Nefarian shot back "I know Itharius; we all do. But to have left this out is unforgivable!"

"We were asked to keep it in the utmost secrecy" a male elf roughly the same height as Alexstrasza and about double the size stepped forward; stroking the Life-Binder's head with his hand "You obviously know why"

"Damn it Krasus, that is an excuse and you know it!"

There was silence for a minute; as everyone took in what was really being said.

Alexstrasza suddenly stood up in alarm.

"No-not now, not now!" she looked at the gnome "Chromie-please tell me we still have time"

Chromie jumped and shook her head violently.

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Wait, What?" Tael looked at both of them.

Lillia drew her blade.

"Tael" Alexstrasza ran to him and grabbed his shoulders "There is no time for questions. Listen to me carefully-whatever happens, do not fight it!"

"Fight what?" he looked more than concerned.

There was a roar.

Lillia gasped at the new scene. The one named Krasus held back a screaming Amyna as the entire ice shelf shook.

"It is imperative that you do absolutely nothing, Tael-Chromie, stop them from interfering!" Alexstrasza had tears in her eyes "You must promise me"

"I trust you" he said at last; even as Lillia saw Mavare and Gremlinn cry out in surprise. They were immobilized by some kind of spell…and so was she.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" she screamed at the dragons "Don't you take my Tael from me!"

In that instant he was swept away by a blue dragon; while the other blues attacked the temple. So that's where they were.

"Unhand me!" she screamed "Give my Tael back to me!"

"Positions, everyone!" Krasus commanded, as Alexstrasza collapsed to the floor "We must protect Wyrmrest Temple at all cost"

"TAEL!" Lillia screamed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One – Lillia**

 **Dragonblight: Wyrmrest Temple**

Lillia jumped off the tower just as a dragon passed and stabbed it mid air. It roared in frustration, bucking and thrashing, but she didn't relent. Her entire body shook in rage and anger; which she empowered her strikes with, and killed the dragon.

Sparing not a wick of time, Lillia used her necromancy to raise the dragon mid-air. She used it's own pain as a drive to slaughter its former comrades.

"THERE WILL BE SO MUCH BLOOD AND DEATH" Lillia uttered; but as if from the surrounding air.

She drove the undead drake towards her next target; cutting it's head off before turning to another. Everything blue was going to die. Jumping off her undead thrall; Lillia skewered her next target with her runeblade before using Death Grip on a dive bombing Azure freak.

Kill…murder…destroy…

Lillia saw only blue.

Exterminate…them…all.

"Hyaaaagghhh" she screamed.

One after another; after another. Lillia attacked and slaughtered and sent to the frosty graveyard below her, managing to stay in the air for several seconds at a time. Time finally caught up to her, and Lillia realized that no one left the temple…but her. The other blue dragons besides those she killed had already escaped. But they would soon meet their end. She ordered her undead mount to take her back to the dragon temple; the bloodlust of the fight replaced by the weight of the reason for her sudden pain.

"How many died this day?" she asked, uncaring "They knew…they knew…"

Tael…Tael…TAEL…

Once her former enemy hit the floor; Lillia jumped off to see the horror-struck faces of those who 'defended' the temple. With what just happened, Lillia had no pity for their fear. Flicking the dragon blood off her runeblade; Lillia walked purposefully towards the bronze bitch, her anger flared like a torrent of fire. Before anyone could stop her, she gripped the Gnome by the neck and hissed.

"You knew this would happen!" choking noise came out of the childlike girl "You all knew this would happen!"

"Lay off her, Death Knight" Gremlinn grabbed her shoulder.

She knocked him into one of the pillars.

"That's enough!" Krasus transformed and charged her, but with a snap of her fingers, her undead dragon intercepted the attack.

"Pl-please, n-no more" the gnome pleaded through her weakened stranglehold.

Undead Abominations and Banshees appeared, surrounding the Death Knight. The other Dragonflights who would have attacked, didn't at the incredulity of it all.

"Lillia, please" Mavare stepped forward, but noticed an Abomination ready to attack her, and shrunk inward. She collapsed to the floor in tears.

The anger overwhelmed Lillia at that point, and if it wasn't for one simple noise, she would have killed Chromie. She dropped the gnome and turned to see Amyna. The face she made only angered the Death Knight more, but it also gave her focus.

The Dragon Whelp was reaching for her…

Lillia turned away; watching the reactions of the other fucking dragons. They had all known of the attack…why?

"Someone better tell me why this was allowed to happen" she stated, sheathing her runeblade and dismissing her undead force "Before I forget myself"

"Lillia, I did not know-" Koristrasza attempted, but a single look cut her off.

"I am not interested in excuses! We were not even supposed to be here. I have been utterly patient with this 'plan' to fucking piss me off with all this side nonsense" Lillia pointed at everyone of the dragons, save Amyna "The one thing anchoring my sanity just left in the clutches of the one Dragonflight you didn't see fit to invite. So let me make myself clear, here and now. I am here for one thing…and that is the final death of the Lich King. I consider any obstruction to that goal an obstacle to overcome with my heavy arsenal of weapons. That means this 'plan' involving my Tael falls under that category, and I will not hesitate! With that said; I will only ask one more time…Why was this allowed to happen?"

At this point, the fight between Krasus and her undead mount had been over for several minutes. They had disengaged as Lillia had started talking; to which she barely noticed that her undead dragon still had the ability to shapeshift. A blue elf stepped forward.

"I am unable to tell you why his capture was easy, mistress" he bowed, pallid features indicative of his undead self "But I can tell you where he will be taken"

Lillia stood there dumbstruck. She had created this? Was she truly capable of controlling sentience of this magnitude? She went over all the times she had raised something capable of speech: there was Bony from Caer Darrow, to which she hoped never to see again…and there was Slimy, whose only purpose was to kill Tael's water elemental.

"Dragon" she commanded "whom do you serve?"

"Commander Lillia of the Ebon Blade" he bowed "I serve you, of whom I am wielded"

Her mind immediately raced with the possibilities of this new companion. All of Northrend suddenly became available…even with her power and ability, using something like a Skeletal gryphon only went so far in the cold-and Lillia would have to maintain it.

But with this…

"I am going after him" she stated, and moved to walk to her mount when someone grabbed her hand.

Lillia saw that it was Alexstrasza; who hadn't moved since she collapsed on the floor. That one fact made the Death Knight pause…how did she miss a Twelve foot tall elf with horns coming out of her head?

"There are some things you need to know before you leave" she said sadly, and Lillia noticed she was crying "Please"

"I am listening" Lillia replied.

"There is a reason why we didn't stop them from taking him" she let Lillia's hand go, and hugged herself "It's not like I wanted to watch him leave; quite the opposite. But we have no way of getting a message to him"

"Message?" Lillia clenched her fists "What message?"

"The place where they're taking him was given to my brother Malygos by the Titans" the Life-Binder wiped her tears "There is a rift, created by the Titans. It is the single greatest source of Magic in all of Azeroth. Taelus needs to be there to receive the message; nothing else is capable of giving what that is to him"

"If there was an alternative" Chromie sighed, clutching her neck "We would have taken it"

"So what is this 'message'?" Lillia asked them "And why did he not know sooner that he was…necessary for all of this?"

"The contents of the message were never given to us; nor were they given to anyone else" Krasus said gruffly, irritable towards Lillia "Outside of this rift that my mate speaks of, nothing escapes the ears and eyes of the Old Gods; and it is because of them that everything was done the way it was"

"Everything went as it should have" Chromie declared "and the Old Gods still found out that Tael wasn't like every other human"

"What does any of this have to do with the Lich King?" Lillia asked harshly "If the Old Gods are this threat like you say they are; then why does almost no one speak of them?"

"This has everything to do with the Lich King" Chromie said "The Mages of Dalaran have stumbled upon the Titan City of Ulduar; which had already fallen to the guile of the Old Gods, particularly Yogg-Saron. It is not coincidence that Malygos' war with unrestrained magic stems from this one incident. Yogg-Saron is setting up the playing field for this war to topple into the war against the Lich King. This powerful Old God is not pleased with the Undead Scourge"

"In this we would agree" Lillia nodded "Is there a point to all this explanation?"

"Ulduar was Yogg-Saron's prison" Krasus explained "Technically it still is; except that the Prison guards all work for him now"

"Again, what does this have to do with the Lich King?" Lillia was getting agitated with them beating around the bush.

"Yogg-Saron is the god of Death" Alexstrasza's voice sounded strangled "That is his primordial power. Arthas desires a world of Death to rule and become master of. The Old Gods desire total annihilation of Azeroth; they wish for it to be in the state it was before the coming of the Titans. Despite everything, Arthas cannot kill Yogg-Saron. This is why the Lich King did what he did-and why we were forced to remain silent"

"When we are out of the picture" Chromie looked at Lillia in the eyes "Should Arthas succeed in his quest…the Old Gods will be victorious"

"And if we kill him, and stop the Scourge?" Lillia wondered.

"They may never be able to make a move" Krasus said "The Titans were very thorough"

"As to why no one speaks of them; well you can thank the Twilight's Hammer for that. They are much more powerful and prevalent in both the Alliance and the Horde then you'd ever know about. Information control and all that…no one thinks about the Old Gods alone, they think about the Hammer, if at all. This is part of why Tael is necessary, and why he needs that message…one that is for him and him alone. Once he makes contact with the Rift and gets said message; you can save him" Chromie said.

"And how will we know when?" Lillia asked her "I'm not waiting"

"When Dalaran begins the assault on Ulduar" Chromie nodded "That is when you will make your assault on the Nexus; which is the home of the Blue Dragonflight"

"And that is where my new friend will come in handy" Lillia turned to her undead mount "That will also mean I need to take my companions with me" she looked back at Mavare, Amyna, and Gremlinn "This whole endeavor will be for nothing if Tael becomes distraught at Gremlinn's demise; and I refuse to let Amyna, Mavare, and Aralith die"

And that inevitably meant that the SS Revilgaz was still useful. This Malygos will pay.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra**

They did not stay the night at Wyrmrest Temple like they had planned. Lillia didn't bother apologizing, either. The closer she was to Tael, the better off everything else would be in Northrend. She didn't even bother fighting the Captain; in fact she didn't have to even threaten him. Her new Mount did that for her.

Mavare and the others left her alone for the most part. It did eventually bother her, but she brushed that all aside. Despite her behavior and the way she almost lost herself, they stood by her. It would have to be enough.

Lillia did notice the Necropolis hovering above what looked like a city that in her opinion looked just like Deatholme. She hissed. She turned to find the Captain, who was barking orders on a heading towards Valliance Keep…wherever that was. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Forget that stupid place and turn around" she ordered, failing in the negotiation department.

"T-turn around where?" he spluttered. She noticed how close her face was to his. She growled.

"Pig" she dropped him, and was about to tangle with the first mate when the ship gave an awful lurch.

Another Necropolis had appeared, a fair distance away, but was the source of the ship's movement; despite all attempts at the contrary by the inhabitants. Lillia grinned manically. This was too perfect. An eerie calm washed over the air surrounding the ship; broken by the cries and fears of the deckhands.

She grabbed the captain by the shirt.

"You will order your men in line, fool" she said, smile getting wider "when I give the signal, you will order them to fire, and not before. Fail at this and you will all die by the Scourge. Understand?"

He nodded, getting red by their closeness once more. She dropped him; there was no time for stupidity.

"This can only end in failure, _Master_ " she mocked, loud enough through the calm wind to know it would reach the doomed Necropolis-and the Hated Lich King's ears.

Need to stay levelheaded…need to keep calm…Tael…

"Oh, well" she said, feeling her anger and hatred rolling through her "Gotta give in somewhere"

The plan was to destroy the Necropolis that just appeared. She would then order the ship around to whatever Scourge Fortress that was, and requisition it's necropolis, which was clearly bigger than this dinky thing. After that…whether living or dead…Lillia would take her army to wherever this Nexus was, and destroy every fucking dragon she could get a hold of. She would march right up to where they had her Tael, and nothing would stop her from taking the Mage into her arms…then she would tear every last inch of Northrend apart. The Lich King will die by her hand.

"No more side missions, either" she smiled. A deckhand walked too close to her, and she took him by the arm, to his fright.

"Any of my companions die, even the Troll, and you will experience the most painful part of your career…and the final part of your career. Understand me?" she squeezed his arm for effect. He nodded, eyes wide as saucers "Good. Now don't let me hold you up" she let him go and ran towards the other side of the ship and jumped right into the Necropolis.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Talramas**

She grabbed her blade in mid air; and lopped off the head of the first Abomination she saw as she landed. It wasn't until the fourth undead fool she slew that they noticed their soldiers were dying. And it wasn't until the tenth undead fool that they started fighting back.

"Please don't kill me!" a Cult member pleaded, holding his stump of an arm. The detached bits were just a few feet away.

"But I thought you wanted to die?" Lillia plunged her blade into the fool's heart as he gurgled "Oh, wait…you just didn't want to be a shade. Here, allow me" she waved her hand and his body turned into a ghoul "Find whatever you want in this fortress and eat it for me, will you?" She kicked the Ghoul away from her and continued killing, feeling the rage she held for their evil in waves.

Tael…what am I becoming?

"Not even a few days have passed" she remarked, dropping her manic smile "The Highlord would be disappointed"

Lillia crossed into the main area of the Necropolis; noting with a grunt that it bears a similar resemblance to the other one back in the Plaguelands. The Hated Lich King, it seemed, was becoming more and more cheap. Ghouls and Skeletons assaulted her, much like the undead before, and fell to the might of her blade.

"It's an Ebon Bitch!" a cult member exclaimed "Kill it!"

She jumped into his face, slicing it in half. Perched on the railing of the surround balcony, Lillia threw her blade at the black crystal.

"All of you shall be destroyed" she stood up, keeping balance despite the failing integrity of the Necropolis. She stepped down and walked towards the hallway that would inevitably take her to the top of the floating fortress. She summoned a runeblade replica-much like the one she summoned in the Barrens, and proceeded to kill the remaining undead assaulting her. The moment she ascended to the top of the Necropolis, it fell into the mountain formation. A cannonball narrowly missed her head; and only the act of being off balance saved her from that fate.

She couldn't bring herself to care.

Her final target was the Lich-almost every Necropolis had one. This one wasn't going to be a threat, however. Lillia could sense it's weakness by the fact that it suddenly had two abominations in front of it.

"And yet another coward enters the fray" she said, mocking "This was a giant waste of my time, you know. Nothing seemed to put up a fight"

"This was my first command, Death Knight!" it hissed, clearly distressed.

"I know, I know" she sighed "Blah, blah, blah: power. Blah, blah, blah: death. I think that about sums it up"

"Why you ignorant-" in one swift motion she cut off the Lich's head, letting the body dissipate. The Abominations crashed into each other trying to hit her; before more cannonballs blasted them to bits.

Tael…

She clenched her fists and turned to the City in the distance. The one with the Necropolis she prized. She will get him back…and never let go again.

She just needed to collect her runeblade.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two – Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Temple City of En'kilah**

Lillia didn't bother with the SS revilgaz; instead she summoned her Death Charger, and rode to the Scourge Bastion that the Necropolis was stationed at. Runeblade at her back, and resolve in front of her, Lillia knew she couldn't drag her companions to this place. Tael wouldn't want her to go by herself, but would lament their deaths too much in the end. Mavare and Amyna were too important to her as well…even with her unruly anger.

She reached the gates only an hour after setting for them. The place reminded her so much of Deatholme that she actually looked behind her for her army of undead trolls.

"Damn memories" she spat. She really hated trolls.

As there was obviously no army backing her, and the SS Revilgaz remained next to the waste of time Talramas, Lillia decided right then and there that she could take the Abomination gaurds guarding the entrance and the host of dead things waiting on the other side of the walls. As she was about to charge them, however, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder in such a way that she couldn't draw her blade.

Lillia reacted immediately. She punched her perceived assailant to the ground and almost drew her blade. Ragged, nose bleeding, and laughing; her assailant met her gaze with ease.

Thassarian!

"That was a damn fool move, Thassarian" Lillia huffed, and held out her hand.

"Did you see the look on your face!" he couldn't stop laughing, and was chuckling even as he accepted her hand and was helped up.

"I don't see you for nigh on a year and you're out in the middle of nowhere playing tricks" she sighed and sat on the log that was her cover. What did it matter that those fools saw her now?

"No, Lillia" he sighed and sat next to her "No tricks; I've been scouting the Temple City of En'kilah"

"Certainly not for the past year, you weren't?" She snorted.

"No, just for the past few weeks" he pointed to a ziggurat 'across the street' "We would have sent a force on the first day; except that damn Necropolis appeared right over it. Now I know what you're thinking-but that's not just any Necropolis"

"I know" Lillia nodded "I plan on requisitioning it"

"For what, might I ask?" Thassarian looked at her.

Lillia was about to answer; and stopped herself. This wasn't a mission from the Highlord…and Lillia knew her blade brother would report to him this latest development. She knew what his orders would be…and she wouldn't abandon her Tael over them. Would she?

"Has our Stone Knight really gone soft?" he asked her amiably, obviously teasing her.

"It's for Taelus" she told him "He's alive, Thassarian, though I don't know for how long. The Blue Dragonflight took him to the Nexus…wherever that is. I-I want him back, alive, by my side" she met his gaze "I know what you would say, and what the Highlord would say-and logically I agree with you both. My only concern…is the death of the Hated Lich King; so…in any war…there would be…casualties"

He barked out a soulless laugh.

"Yes, that is what we would normally say" he agreed "But I…let me share a secret with you" he grinned "You know my story as well as I know yours; and as well as we both know Koltira's"

Lillia nodded glumly; he had been forced to kill his own mother-an order from Arthas, before he became the Lich King. Key word was forced. She killed hers willingly.

"She is alive, Lillia" his grin became wider "My sister is alive. When I first saw her, on these frozen shores, I thought it was my memories acting up again. It was painful; embarrassing too-as the entire Alliance Expedition was just getting their orders for Northrend. She looked so beautiful, Lillia; she grew strong and beautiful…and she, she went looking for me. She wanted to find me, even knowing what I did to my mother…to her mother"

Lillia gripped the side of the log tightly.

"I'll be around to see her make a family" he said, more solemn then before "And I'll be a good Uncle to those wonderful children…we all have something to protect, something to keep us anchored to reality" he clapped her on the shoulder "So I'll make you a deal, Commander. You help me take down this city; and I help you get your mage back. Mograine'll have to hear our adventures after the fact. What do you say?"

He held out his hand. Lillia took it.

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission, eh?" he got up, and yanked her up into his half hug "Now, blade sister. Tell me what adventures brought you here? Mograine's not the greatest storyteller, and information's always hard to come by"

They talked as they walked to Thassarian's Ziggurat.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: The Wailing Ziggurat**

"Mograine had speculated there was a spy in the Argent Crusade" Thassarian said as they walked into the Ziggurat "It was wise of you to not tell anyone about it; the spy would have had to be in the Chapel's inner circle. This message has to get directly to Highlord Fordring"

Lillia walked into the Ziggurat and gasped. There were Cultists tied to the walls and a Lich in chains; all seemingly protected and watched by an undead Skeleton.

"Oh, that's Lurid; my friend and colleague" Thassarian introduced.

Lurid looked over his shoulder and waved half heartedly.

"You have a Lich here?" Lillia asked "I thought it was difficult to keep them tied down"

"Amal'thazad gave me instructions on how to safely capture and interrogate them" Thassarian started up a fire, and set a tea kettle on top "Which reminds me, hey Tanathal?" he turned to the Lich, and held up what looked like a Phylactery "Look what I found in the ice?"

Lillia actually saw the Lich shiver, a feat for a creature of ice.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" he tossed the Phylactery carelessly next to one of the chained cult members who whimpered at the sight. Lillia thought she looked quite pathetic.

"It looks like you were having trouble getting it to talk" Lillia crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorpost as she smiled.

"Trouble averted" Thassarian sat and sipped his tea. Lillia looked at him strangely.

"Yeah I know what it looks like" he shrugged "They were a gift from my sister-tastes better as a result, though I've never been a tea drinker before"

"So what can this Lich tell us?" Lillia asked.

"I am hoping he'll give me the reason he's all alone out here, outside of the city" Thassarian looked at Tanathal "Then he'll tell me what important Scourge official is in that Necropolis. You see, the whole city is shielding it from air attacks. There is no way of reaching inside by flying to it, so there must be a portal somewhere in the city. In turn, the Necropolis is feeding some sort of energy to the Ziggurats inside. I believe that energy is being used to expedite the manufacture of more troops"

"What is the City's purpose?" Lillia asked.

"That part's easy" Thassarian sighed "It's the Central network behind the Scourge attacks in the Tundra; and provides a boost in the Scourge troops in Dragonblight. From what our intelligence indicates, the Scourge are planning something big, so big in fact as to distract us from the fight to open Icecrown. Between the Wrathgate and Scourgeholme, which is a massive Scourge base east of Icecrown, the Citadel and surrounding structures on the Glacier are impenetrable. But that also means their forces are divided. Now it could all be explained simply by that physical barrier; that there would be two separate armies to deal with us. But where are all the extra troops?"

"So why do you believe they are planning something big, based on their complete asinine inefficiency?" Lillia asked.

"That's just it; they've never made such a blunder before" Thassarian set down his cup and got back up "We've seen Scourge plans at work; we've been apart of that. Given our own experience, either they really have become dumb, or they are planning a full scale invasion and are preparing all the extra troops for it"

"But why?" Lillia leaned in "The Hated Lich King drew the Alliance and the Horde here himself-this was deliberate. Where could he possibly put an invasion army that we wouldn't notice leave Northrend?"

"I don't think he ever intended for it to leave Northrend" Thassarian looked at the Lich "And I aim to know why"

The Lich shuddered again, though remained silent.

"That's okay" Thassarian nodded "I have just the thing"

He took his runeblade and touched the Phylactery, which Lillia was surprised didn't get a reaction out of the Lich.

"That's what I thought" he nodded again and went to one of the Cultists, before thinking better of it "Lurid, can I borrow your sword?"

The Skeleton looked at his friend, and at his sword, and back at his friend. He sighed, a feat for a skeleton.

"Thanks" Thassarian took the sword and pointed it at the Phylactery.

"W-wait?!" Tanathal shouted.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know" Thassarian said menacingly.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Temple City of En'kilah**

Lillia waited for Thassarian to return from the city over by the cover of the log. Fuming. She wanted to act, wanted to charge the Scourge with everything she had. Thassarian hold her the Necropolis would leave if the battle for the city ever became in their favor. She grudgingly conceded that he was right and waited for the opportune moment. After Thassarian snuck into Naxxanar and killed the 'pilots', he would cause an explosion in the city. Lillia would then put everything she had into summoning an army that would destroy the Temple City; or at least disable the manufacture of troops. They would storm Naxxanar and put an end to Blood Prince Valanar for good.

Lillia looked at her ring, which was a memento from the Scarlet Enclave. She remembered Valanar and his cunning, remembered being subject to his diabolical plans. She looked at the imposing Necropolis, somewhat in doubt. Before, she just wanted it. Now…she did not know if she could keep Naxxanar and kill Valanar at the same time.

She had never seen the Blood Princes in action. Even Prince Tenris kept his abilities to himself, and Lillia stupidly had never asked.

She looked up as smoke rose from the city…that was the signal she was looking for. Lillia drew her blade and thought one single thought; one important thing that kept her going.

TAEL

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH" She screamed; and the frozen ground ripped to shreds as the undead awoke in droves. As she rose the dead in waves; Lillia tapered into her runic power and summoned as much as she had gained from the ground.

"GET THESE BASTARDS, GOOD!" she yelled to the entourage in front of her "Destroy the Ziggurat crystals!"

Lillia finished her proclamation and charged with her army. They tore through the city's defenses and ripped the enemy apart, living and the dead.

 _All that I feel, I impart to you. Slaughter in the Ebon Name!_

Body after body; she tore through them like butter on bread. She neither spared nor pitied those she slew, preferring instead to lose herself in the slaughter. Then Thassarian grabbed her arm.

"There is too many of them" he said gruffly "I've sent word to the Expedition to send reinforcements, it is time we confront that bastard Valanar"

Lillia growled.

"Fine but Naxxanar is mine!" she ran with her blade brother towards the Necropolis.

"Listen Lillia" Thassarian looked as they ran "The alliance won't know friend from foe; when they arrive, you'll need to pull those soldiers or order them to stand down as they get mowed down"

"Then the battle will have to be over before the Alliance rears its ugly head" Lillia returned.

"You sound like a blood elf" Thassarian grinned "Koltira would approve"

"Yeah, well they haven't tried to shoot me out of the sky yet" Lillia said snidely "Can't say the same for Captain high horse back in the Fjord"

They reached the portal and entered resolutely.

 **Lillia**

 **Temple City of En'kilah: Naxxanar**

"This is your handy work?" she asked her blade brother, kicking a Skeletal Mage on the floor.

"Yes it is" he sighed "I'm surprised no one checked on them yet"

"Maybe they did" Lillia said "Maybe this is a trap"

"Or it could just be our distraction down below" Thassarian looked just in time to parry a blow.

"Damn we were careless" he muttered.

"Careless?" the voice asked "Careless perhaps in not paying attention, Thassarian. His Highness knew the moment you entered that Ziggarat that you would end up here. It's why the 'Wailing' Ziggurat exists"

"I don't have time for this" Lillia hissed "Just tell me your name so we can fight. All you Scourge types and your damn rambling"

"If you insist, Miss Brightsong" the enemy gave a courteous bow "I am Vanthryn the Merciless"

Lillia sucked in a breath.

"What, you know this guy?" Thassarian spared a glance at her.

"Just an old acquaintance of mine" she seethed "Taelus turned him into a rabbit Popsicle once"

"A what now?" Thassarian appeared to let his guard down in incredulity.

"Long story" Lillia said, and pointed her blade at Vanthryn "I'll tell you later; get to that teleporter and kill the Blood Prince"

Vanthryn stepped aside and let Thassarian pass.

"Now, Miss Brightsong" he looked at her when Thassarian disappeared "We have some catching up to do" He readied his blade and stood there waiting.

Lillia drew in a breath and brandished her blade. She closed her eyes…it was one thing to fight anyone with a blade, and quite another to fight one of the San'layn.

"Tell me Lillia" the darkfallen warrior spoke "I've heard Taelus still lives. Is that true?"

She ignored him, focusing only on when the strike would come. He appeared to wait a bit before continuing.

"I heard about your mother" he continued "I must say I am sorry she died"

He will strike at some point; she was sure of it. Again he appeared to wait before speaking.

"I rather miss my homeland" he said somberly "Sometimes it's all I think about, other than you of course"

She opened her eyes and looked at the annoyance in front of her. He smiled, dropping his sword a fraction of an inch.

"I think about you a lot actually" he began pacing back and forth, his eyes never left hers "I think about what might have been, had you never met that farm boy from Darrowmere Forest"

Lillia closed her eyes again; waiting for his attack. She never really had to deal with elves since her awakening; much of the undead had once been human, and even the enemies around her were mostly human as well. She would spar with Koltira or Siouxsie; but not as often as she'd like…and they weren't San'layn, who were Prince Kael'thas' elite guard (before the Lich King got to them).

"I have wondered why you'd choose a frail human boy over one of your own kind" he spoke again "Even the most homely of us looked better than humans; we were smarter, stronger, faster…better lovers too I'd expect. And you wouldn't have a funeral in sixty years either, if everything stayed peaceful"

She hated this waiting, but he was baiting her to make the first move, she was sure of that. He chuckled softly.

"You haven't spoken a word to me, Miss Brightsong" he sounded hurt, and mockingly so "I've been nothing but courteous to you…and I get the silent treatment?"

She waited for him to give up; and it appeared that he did. She heard him sheath his blade. Honor or no honor, this is it!

"AAAAHHHH!" she yelled suddenly and he was dodging her swings and swipes. She gave an uppercut, a horizontal, a thrust, a jab; and never hit him once.

"I love that aggressiveness, Miss Brightsong" he grabbed her runeblade and disarmed her, throwing it in one fluid movement clear across the floor and into the center of the wall. It was imbedded pretty deep.

Lillia didn't miss a beat; she punched him in the face, and went for a kick to the side. Her punch hit flesh, but her boot missed him completely. He took her leg and bent it backward, causing her to hit the ground face first. He planted his shoe on her back, holding her entire leg back, curling it towards her back.

"AAAHHHHGGHH" Lillia cried "AAAAHHHH"

"This must hurt a bit" he remarked "Seeing as you're in that armor and all, I think mobility of limbs are a bit poor. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Brightsong"

"AAAAHHHH" Lillia screamed "AAAAHHHHGGHHHA"

"I would have been a bit more gentle" Vanthryn sounded happy "But you refused to be amiable to me"

She clamped her mouth shut against the pain; and he only increased the pressure. She couldn't move with the force of his hold; something she told herself he was waiting for.

"There is a reason I am called Merciless; a reason my Prince always has a need for my services" it felt like her leg was about to snap off "I can still hear your whimpers, Miss Brightsong"

Tears of pain flooded her vision; and her every thought was engaged in the ways she would end his miserable life. That was when he increased the pressure even more.

"AAAAHHHHH-HUGHAAAA" she couldn't help it, it hurt so much. He breathed in her ear.

"I want to hear you beg" he whispered "I want to hear you plead for mercy; It's what Valanar wants, you know"

"N-Ghn-Never, Fucker!" she spat "I'll never give you-GHNAAAAAHHHHHHH. AAAAHHHHAHAHHH"

"Defiant until the end" he whispered "Just like me"

Vanthryn pulled her hair out of the bun; and pulled it hard backwards.

"N-NOOOO" she screamed.

"Now, now" he showed her a knife "I'm not going to slit your throat with this…but if I remember correctly, you always loved your hair"

Tael…Tael…

"I'll ask you once more, Miss Brightsong" he put the knife to her hair "Does the human still live?"

She would find a way out of this…and then he's dead.

"Well, that's one lock of hair" and he cut it off.

"NNNOOOO!" she screamed in agony.

"Relax, I only cut it in half" he drove the blade in her back.

"AAAAHHHHH" her cry was strangled.

"You are lucky I have patience" he wasn't mocking now "That wound is non-lethal, I assure you" He twisted the leg he still had hold of, the one that hurt so bad "I really won't ask you again, girl. Where is Taelus?! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!"

Tael…Tael…Tael…

"N-N-NOOO" she screamed "NOOOO!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three – Lillia**

 **Temple City of En'kilah: Naxxanar**

 _She had stood there; watching the undead shuffle mindlessly in and out of the huts and broken buildings. This was the place where he lived, breathed, played, and stayed. Taelus. The road was decrepit, in need of repair…the potholes and loose bricks would have ended their wagons and carriages. It was obvious he hadn't been there in quite awhile. She had uselessly believed she would remember where he might have gone by visiting this place-for the first time since before her awakening in Acherus._

 _Northdale was once her home too._

 _"_ _Taelus" she agonized "where are you?" She drew her runeblade, and with a watery cry, slew all the undead in the vicinity of the town. They could have been friends, they could have been his family; she could no longer tell who was male or female among the degenerate dead. Except for the Banshees, whose shrill cries annoyed her ears._

 _She never killed so fast before…never agonized over the useless dead that now pervaded the streets. Her agony turned to anger; her sorrow turned to rage. She ripped a leg bone from one of the ghouls, and grabbed a rag from its useless body. In seconds the town was on fire; a strangely fitting funeral for the town's previous inhabitants._

 _She threw her helmet to the ground and stabbed her runeblade right next to it. Her shoulders heaved and her voice was strangled with sobs. She screamed to the unfair, uncaring world; mourned the loss of her father and mother, and her Tael…_

 _It was over…_

"This can't go on forever, Miss Brightsong" that retched voice sighed as he twisted the blade in her back. Lillia came out of the haze of memory with another scream of pain.

"I have been told to kill you, you know" he pulled out the knife and stabbed it in again, inciting another scream "This quest of mine is purely my own"

"E-end me-or die" she screeched painfully "Y-you'll g-get nothing fr-aaahhh-from me"

He seemed to hesitate, then grabbed her head, ready to twist it.

"I'll be sure to tell him what I did to you when I find him" he whispered those words as if to a lover "Glory to the Scourge"

The entire Necropolis shook violently then, loosening the pressure a tiny bit; and Vanthryn was distracted for the precious second it took Lillia to kick him in the balls. She screamed, grabbing her now broken leg by reflex as he squirmed on the ground in pain from that one move. Lillia tried to stand, her vision swarming and tunneled by the pain, as the elf in front of her recovered, stood, and charged her with weapon in hand faster than she had ever seen anyone. His speed and strength was the only reason she was in that embarrassing and painful position. But she was used to torture, just as she was used to pain.

The blade entered her right shoulder as she kicked him with her left leg…the broken one. At that moment the Necropolis shook again, just as violent as before.

 _He was humming a tune; a bit off-key but she didn't care, as they shuffled alone in the woods. She was still smiling from the simple act of receiving a gift, as she fingered the lily he had placed in her hair._

"They must be going at it up there, huh?" he smiled manically at her grimaced face, and tried pulling out the sword from her shoulder. She knocked him in the head.

 _They were swimming in the water; splashing each other with harmless water spells. He had managed to get some down the wrong tube and she laughed at his coughing and spluttering._

"Get-get out of my head!" she seethed as the memories of her and Tael came unbidden. He punched her in the gut and freed his sword at the exact moment Naxxanar shook the most it ever had. The blade slid across the floor.

 _She looked incredulous as he lifted up a forest spider by its legs and starred at her maliciously. There was no way he'd really throw it at her? Would he?_

Lillia ran to the Darkfallen warrior and grabbed his legs as he tried to retrieve his weapon. She launched them away from it and towards the balcony; every movement painful, with the broken leg and the knife in her back. She blew a strand of her hair out of her face and sucker punched him as he tried to get up.

"That's the Death Knight he told me about" the rage hit her with that one comment from Vanthryn and she pushed him with all her might at the one opening she saw. He grabbed her into a hug then, and used that momentum to pull his dagger out of her back. She arched in pain and he dug into her shoulder wound, forcing her on the ground.

"It's amazing what you can do, despite the frail looking body of yours" he grinned at her pained expression "What's just as amazing is your body finally submitting to me"

"You w-wish" she spat, and tackled him to the ground. He shoved the handle further into her shoulder and escaped her clutches.

Lillia knew her shoulder was useless now; nevertheless she pulled the knife out, screaming as she did. He kicked it out of her hand at that moment, and fell on top of her, pinning her good hand.

"I've had fun, Miss Brightsong" he said, almost sadly "Now I'm afraid our time is almost up"

It was just as well; her body was all mangled and torn up anyway. She was losing strength as each moment passed and even her anger was draining. She had found Tael, only to lose him; and she couldn't even kill a single elf. What had she accomplished? Truly? She couldn't even kill the Hand of the Lich King-Tael and the others did that.

Her wishes were foolish; childish even. Her eyes finally gave in to her final despair…she would never see him again. She couldn't even apologize to Amyna and Mavare; and who was she kidding anyway, they'd probably just die the way Tarethra, Aphrodite, and Valkyrie did.

"That's the face I was waiting for" he said happily, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Wouldn't it be nice if we just got away for awhile?" he asked her, under the moonlight._

 _"_ _Tael, I just got inducted into the Silver Hand today" she told him, slapping his shoulder playfully "It wouldn't be proper to just leave all of that behind"_

 _"_ _I'm not talking about running away" he said, exasperated "It would only be a few days, theoretically anyway. I never asked you to do it, I just asked if it would be nice, that's all"_

 _"_ _We'll take it in strides" she responded "Besides, that's the sort of thing you do on a honeymoon, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess you're right" he looked up at the moon "It still would be nice, though"_

 _"_ _Hmm? Are you worried about something" she asked coyly, fingering her flower._

 _"_ _I'm worried about a lot of things" he answered honestly "Like where we'll both end up in a week for instance"_

 _"_ _Why?" she looked up with him, leaning against the tree they sat under "I don't have any missions yet"_

 _"_ _Dalaran" Tael sighed "Some crack pot old fool told us that we have to leave this land or perish, or something to that effect. No one appears to be looking into it, but you never know"_

 _"_ _I've yet to hear anything about leaving this land" she said "Probably just crying wolf Tael, I wouldn't worry, and even if we're pulled in opposite directions…We'll always find each other"_

 _"_ _You really think so?" Tael turned to her, face handsomely bright in the moonlight._

 _"_ _Yeah" she smiled "I really do" She looked right into his eyes, and then it happened. He kissed her good, somehow tangling his hands in her hair._

 _"_ _I love you" he whispered to her._

Tael…

Her eyes shot open as he prepared the final plunge with yet another knife.

Tael…

She grabbed his neck with her bad shoulder, hissing in pain, but choking him regardless. He dropped the knife and went to his neck, and at that moment, her other hand became free.

"AKHGH-UGGGHKK" he choked, getting up and freeing her.

Tael…

She never let his neck go, and he thrashed and kicked to no avail. She led him close to the edge of the balcony and prepared to throw him off the cliff. The fall alone would kill him again; if not the tangle of bodies below, fighting for the city.

Tael!

"Never again, bastard!" she cried "Never again!"

Naxxanar shook once more and they both toppled below the balcony. At the last possible second, something grabbed her bad arm, causing a scream to utter out of her. She looked up through the tears in her eyes to see Thassarian there; face set in anger.

"Don't give up Death Knight" he growled in rage "Don't you dare give up!"

The strength she had was leaving her quickly; it was just barely enough to throw the Darkfallen off the cliff. Her eyes widened in the knowledge that just before that, she had truly given up…could he sense that? Did he see it?

"Don't do it Lillia!" he said again "You have a job to do still; don't even think about it!"

Thassarian hoisted her up, causing pain in every part of her body. With each yank; she uttered her agony freely, unable to keep it inside. When she was finally over the edge; Lillia grabbed her blade brother tightly in a hug, forgetting what she was, and who she was for that one instant.

To her great surprise; he returned that hug and cried with her. Something bad had happened atop Naxxanar, to get him in such a state. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

Only later did Lillia find out it was because of his sister.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Naxxanar**

Chairs and tables were brought in; apparently more than a few members of the Alliance Expedition were interested in a potential fight with the Blue Dragonflight. While everything was being set up, she swapped stories with Thassarian about what happened at the Summit of Naxxanar…and about the almost one sided fight with the San'layn. Thassarian had a very difficult time fighting Valanar; about as difficult as Lillia had with Vanthryn the Merciless. Ironically the one thing that saved him was the Lich King's image; the damn fool was watching the fight.

It actually made Valanar fight fair, most likely out of Nervousness. The biggest thing learned from the battle of Naxxanar was that the San'layn weren't to be trifled with.

Thassarian fought with more than his life at stake, however. Blood Prince Valanar had acquired his sister Leryssa through mind control. He ended up saving her life, and that of another one under the influence, a man named General Arlos. Arlos pledged the forces at Valiance Keep as a result; with the added benefit of the Kirin Tor's interest as well. That is what this meeting was for.

Lillia looked at her armor, which was dented and had holes in it from her last fight. She cleaned up the blood; after taking a bath in a frozen lake somewhere (she didn't care where, honestly). Mavare and the others had showed up with the Alliance Expedition's forces; but Lillia didn't know about that until much later. The Druidess had immediately started on her wounds; healing her with the nature magic that she was so proud of. Once Mavare was finished, Lillia apologized for the way she had treated all of them, Gremlinn included.

While Mavare downplayed the whole thing, Amyna was of a very different opinion. The Dragon whelp was furious; to which Mavare had to translate her feelings to Lillia, and both elves had to agree that it was warranted. Lillia was surprised to find her greatest problem was fighting in the city without them, and the Death Knight wasn't very sorry about that. Not that they knew anything about what really went on; for outside of Lillia's and Thassarian's wounds, they refused to talk about it.

"The General and his entourage is here, Lillia" Thassarian looked at her "You didn't have a change of clothes?"

"Just Tael's Booty Bay outfit, and no I am not wearing that" Lillia sighed "It hasn't been washed and reveals more skin than I really cared to show"

"Why'd you wear it to begin with?" he asked her.

"It-well it really doesn't matter" she grabbed her newly healed shoulder "But if you must know…it smelled like him"

Thassarian burst out laughing; and Lillia had to hide her face from embarrassment. If it was anyone else, there would have been hell to pay, and…she really wouldn't have told anyone else. He handed her a cloak.

"Wear this until you get a replacement" he chuckled "I'm sure someone in this party can get you something"

She put on the cloak and sat at a table as people started piling in from the teleporter. Lillia noticed the General and his aids walk through, followed by some mages. There were a few odd individuals who walked through; but Lillia stopped caring half way through. This was going to be a political trap of a meeting, and she didn't have time for that crap.

"I was told you wanted me here" a voice said, amiably. Lillia looked up. It was her undead mount.

"Yes, well just make yourself comfortable. You're coming with me on this mission" she told him, and got curious "What is your name anyway, I never bothered to ask?"

"Eathagos, mistress" he bowed.

"You know more about the Nexus than the rest of us, so if you think you need input, then you have my permission" Lillia adjusted her runeblade strap "And stop calling me mistress; I find that term unnecessary"

"If you insist" he bowed again, and took up a seat.

Lillia realized that his open wounds must have been dealt with by Amyna or Mavare. She sighed, and looked up casually. The Kirin Tor were following in, and she could hear some very familiar voices.

"-as I already told you Jaina" Varian Wryrnn, King of Stormwind appeared, which generally made just about everyone stand up at attention. He was followed by Jaina Proudmoore, Leader of Theramore; and Rhonin of the Kirin Tor.

Jaina and Lillia locked eyes at that moment; and the room seemed to get quiet.

"So this is a Necropolis?" Varian looked around, seemingly unimpressed "At least it flies"

"Taelus is not with you?" Jaina asked, surprised. Lillia shook her head.

Amyna and Mavare walked over to the meeting from the Balcony; and Lillia didn't have to say a word.

"It is as I feared then" Jaina nodded and sat with the King and the Kirin Tor. Lillia stood up, and walked to the tables.

"Should I start Thassarian?" she asked him.

"We have the Argents, the Alliance, the Kirin Tor, members of the Red Dragonflight; and look, even the Scarlets showed up" he shook his head, to the incredulity of all the important people just lumped together "Just missing those Warsong guys-going to have a bit of trouble getting past them, I'd expect"

"I'll deal with them when I have to then" Lillia said, unperturbed.

"You have the floor, Commander" he smiled "It is as they say, your party"

"Right then" Lillia unfolded her arms "You all sit here in the center of the Necropolis Naxxanar. Recently, we requisitioned it for the reason all you have gathered: I plan to attack the Nexus. As soon as this meeting is over, actually, I plan on moving the fortress to its location. I can do it with or without you; I don't give a damn. So you have two choices: you can either help me in that endeavor, or you can't. If I'm working with you, then this meeting will sort out a plan of attack. If we can't come to an agreement by the end of the night, I will move Naxxanar to the location and attack without you. I don't need to eat, I don't need to sleep, and I don't need to stop. You can save the lives of those who survive, or I will wipe out the Blue Dragonflight off the face of Azeroth. That depends on you-"

"Hey, we have people on that island!" a mage stood up "You can't just-"

"I'm giving you the option" Lillia smiled snidely "This room is too big for everyone to get along, and I don't have the time or the patience to sort out who the big cheese is. You want to save your guys-then come with me. The dead work just as good as the living; ask the Argent Crusade if you don't believe me"

"Just who do you think you are anyway?" another stood up. Lillia was about to answer, when General Arlos got right up and pointed at the offender.

"You're looking at the woman who helped save my ass" he said matter-of-factly "Two people, just a few hours ago, stormed the Temple City and this fortress…and won. I already have my King's approval to back her up however I may, and last I checked I was the Leader of the forces in the Tundra"

"T-these are those guys?!" they all looked at Lillia and Thassarian with fear in their eyes.

"Thank You General" Lillia said. He nodded once and sat back down.

"I have just one question" Rhonin stood up and scanned the room "We have lost many a good mage to Malygos' war. So have the Expedition, and the Argent Crusade, and even the Scarlet Onslaught. We're also just about to attack the City of Ulduar; in a matter of hours actually. This sudden desire to attack Coldarra is not only inconvenient, it sounds reckless. What is so important; that a Death Knight who I know cares nothing about our plight, who seeks the destruction of the entire Blue Dragonflight, wants to attack the Nexus in all its glory?"

"Rhonin of the Kirin Tor" Lillia said his name almost reverently "I don't think there is an elf of Silvermoon who doesn't know your name; for obvious reasons. Unlike some people, even in this room, there is no question that you deserve your position as leader of Dalaran. So let me ask you a similar question? What would you do if your wife was taken by your enemies? If tomorrow she was even in the Lich King's clutches?"

There were some murmurings in the room, and Lillia noticed that some people seemed to catch on to what she was implying.

"You aren't threatening me, are you?" he was quiet.

"No, I kind of want the Lich King dead myself" Lillia retorted "Answer my question and I will answer yours"

"I would obviously do something to rectify that"

"Using all your assets at your disposal?" she asked him.

"Yes I would" he answered "But not recklessly"

"Ah, that's right" she gestured to the Necropolis "I am fully prepared to do this mission myself"

"And slaughter everything else on that island?" he questioned.

"Under the assumption that they are my enemies" she said "That's why you are here; to point and snap as it were"

"Taelus is in the Nexus, isn't he?" Jaina asked.

The room was quiet-even Rhonin knew of Taelus the Mage.

"He is to me and my companions, what Vereesa is to you" Lillia told Rhonin.

"One guy?" Someone stood up "We're going to do this for one guy?"

"He isn't just one guy" Koristrasza stood up as well, and looked at the offending man.

"If the Red Dragonflight thinks that way" Rhonin said "Then Dalaran stands with you. Just know that you are about to engage the most powerful Spellcaster in existence"

"All I need is a clean shot" Lillia remarked.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four – Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Naxxanar**

Lillia stared outside the balcony; watching the land ruthlessly. She had given the order to move the Necropolis a little while ago, but even that she felt was too long. It had almost been two days since he got captured, and she knew everyday his chances of being alive dwindled a percentage. Actually, she wondered if he had similar thoughts when Mavare was a Scourge prisoner.

There was a plan; though that took awhile to flesh out. Coldarra was a fortress of an island, of which the only entrance was by air. Then there was all the guards, namely the bulk of Malygos' forces: Dragonkin, Drakes, Mage Hunters, Magic creatures, and a host of other things Lillia didn't care to think about. They would be all dead anyway. The plan was to have the Necropolis as a vanguard. With all the Dead Lillia was supplying, it would be assumed that the Lich King was attacking the Blue Dragonflight.

With all the forces dealing with the undead; the Kirin Tor's elite forces and the Red Dragonflight's forces would meet up with the Transitus Shield (which Lillia was surprised actually existed), and they would then call in the Expedition and the Offensive (which Lillia was going to secure their help, or if not, then she would force them to accept all the airships flying overhead. She didn't care either way) to supplement the dwindling army of dead (no one wanted to fight with them side by side).

At this point, they would lay siege to the Nexus itself. Lillia would find a way in, even if she had to ram Naxxanar into the Nexus itself. And everyone involved better hope her Tael still lived…or there would be nothing left of Coldarra.

She turned to the army she had raised and summoned. It was easy to make everyone believe they were Scourge; she was even wearing Scourge Lord armor. She turned to Eathagos.

"Signal the SS Revilgaz to dock at Valiance Keep" she ordered "I will return for them when I secure Warsong assistance"

"As you wish, Commander" he bowed and left.

"You're fitting in quite well, _Scourge Commander_ " Thassarian smiled "This is actually going to be fun"

"Fun for you maybe" she sighed "I'm the one that has to play the part. I never was one for acting"

"You have to at least enjoy the irony" he continued "fighting in the name of your sworn enemy, just to throw off a bunch of scaly beasts"

"I'll feel a lot better about it after it works" she replied "The tricky part is to convince High Overlord Saurfang that I mean no harm; which reminds me Thassarian" she looked at him and smiled back "You're going to have to stay up here for this talk, given your…stunning figure"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved "Never thought I'd say it sucks to be human"

Lillia chuckled a little, fingering her new braid (Mavare and Amyna had a blast helping her hide her missing lock of hair). She shook her head back to seriousness. How much of her sanity remained? How many of the Blues would survive her ballistic anger?

She cursed in Elvish.

"There it is" she tightened her fists "Warsong Hold"

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Warsong Hold**

The guards wasted no time in attacking her; despite her wish to talk to their leader. It didn't take much for her to disarm the fools, and knocking them out was a breeze. Orcs and their macho brawl nonsense. As she progressed to the center of the Hold, more and more guards decided to test their mettle against her.

"Will you fools just understand I'm trying to talk to your leader" she grabbed a guard she disarmed "I'm an elf idiot!"

"An elf who came to our fortress on that thing" Lillia knew that voice. She turned to the ramp in the middle of the Hold.

"Guards, stand down!" Adelene Sunlance commanded "She steps one foot out of line and I'll kill her myself"

"As if you could" Lillia scoffed.

The other elf stared at her, a mixture of pity and revulsion on her face. Lillia stared right back, her face increasingly contorted in anger.

"Those monsters really did a number on you; to turn you into one of them" Adelene's voice was hard "What are you here for, anyway?"

"I'm here to give your leader a message, and a proposition" Lillia coldly replied "How you choose to take that is up to you"

"You won't be stepping within ten feet of my leaders" the older elf crossed her arms "I'm waiting, Death Knight"

"There is a battle going to take place very soon" Lillia's voice ran clear "Your airspace will have a lot of traffic. I urge you to not attack them"

"We know all about the upcoming battle with the Blue Dragonflight" Adelene said "What we do with that information is our decision, not yours. I know you didn't come all the way down here for that, and if you did-it was a waste of my time and yours"

"Cut this pompous crap" Lillia spat "It's unbecoming of you. Attack the airships and suffer the consequences from the Ebon Blade and Argent Crusade" she turned to leave "You can remain cowards or you can bring glory to your Horde; your choice"

"That sounds like a threat, Death Knight" she baited her "Say that to my face"

Lillia ignored her; this was a waste of time, as she said.

"Just stay out of my way Sunlance" was her reply. She went to leave, and was stopped by the surprised look of another elf who had dropped his bag.

"Lilly-Lillia Brightsong" his eyes were wide, and his body began to shake.

"Do I know you?" she looked at the other elf strangely.

She realized real quickly that his shaking had nothing to do with fear. The elf was trying hard not to cry.

"Eorain" Adelene called consolingly "She is not who she once was"

"A-Almost a perfect copy" he whispered "Just like my sister" He composed himself.

"Forgive me, Death Knight" he said "My name is Eorain Dawnstrike"

The name didn't ring a single bell, and yet Lillia felt something warm when she heard his voice. She watched him walk past; turned even to see him walk to Sunlance. She shook her head, and walked out. There would be hell to pay if she returned to a crippled army, because the Horde didn't like humans.

She didn't much like them either, that she remembered from Acherus. Men were weak…

Tael…

 **Lillia**

 **Plains of Nasam: Naxxanar**

"I had to move Naxxanar to better fight the massive Scourge army just outside their door" Thassarian answered her stare as he conducted troop movements "Lurid, inform the vanguard they can't just smash everything they see; I want at least one Plague Spreader intact"

The skeleton shuffled a bit and mashed his teeth together.

"I don't care that they like to smash things!" Thassarian held his hands in the air "Anything remotely useful needs to be salvaged" He turned to Lillia "So how did it go?"

"They're not interested in helping us" she intoned "at least that's what I got from the bitch I talked to"

"Touchy" he replied "Well, since they're not helping us, what do you want to do?"

She thought about it.

"I'll do what you're doing" she looked at the Plains "Activate the Portal and I'll join the forward line" she grinned manically "You'll have your Plague Spreader, brother"

He grinned right back.

"That's the Lillia I remember" he grabbed her hand amiably "Suffer well Sister"

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Plains of Nasam**

Lillia stepped through the portal, runeblade drawn. The Scourge and the Ebon Forces were literally fighting for every inch of land. She would supplement that. Summoning her Death Charger, Lillia galloped into battle with a warcry and a thirst for battle. She made some corpses explode and tackled a few Skeletons without trying. Ghouls and Abominations showed up; both bulky and in numbers, and Lillia took all her frustration out on them, flanked by her army.

It was easy, despite everything being dead, for Lillia to discern her forces from the enemies around her. She could see her power, her mark within those that were hers.

"Disable that Spreader" she pointed at the contraption a few feet away (that hadn't been smashed by the Vanguard) "Bring it to the portal" She charged the oncoming wave of dead while her minions did the deed.

Lillia noticed Warsong forces trying to keep the dead at bay whenever they would move closer to the Hold; she honestly didn't care to much for them, but she instructed her army to ignore their advance and focus on the Scourge. The Orcs would talk to her, or they wouldn't.

And all of that led Lillia to a large hologram of some kind. She realized with some horror that she recognized the image in front of her, though they had yet to meet face to face.

The Death Knights of Acherus were formidable; especially under the tutelage of Amal'Thuzad. But she had never fought with any of Naxxramas' Death Knights, nor did she see the might of Kel'Thuzad himself.

"I believe this is the first time we have properly spoken" the image spoke and Lillia ground her teeth in anger "So let me introduce myself"

"Kel'Thuzad, master of the Dread Citadel Naxxramas" Lillia said by way of greeting "I know who you are"

The image nodded as if confirming something.

"You do remember the brief time in my fortress then?"

Lillia silently nodded.

"I do agree that Amnenar was over the top when it came to his death knights" the image shook his head "He was useful, but tasteless in his tasks"

"You have a point?" she asked him.

"The Lich King has ordered your death" Kel'Thuzad sighed "I wished to try a few things to bring you back into the fold, but unfortunately I was not given that opportunity. A few of my best minions would jump to have you at their side again, you know. So, in light of that, and for their sake, I ask you once more. Join us at Naxxramas! I would personally guarantee your safety, and you would be rewarded handsomely for your commission"

"I have told many my answer, and you would be no different" Lillia declared "I hate that bastard too much to subject myself to him again. I am here for one thing; and I expect to return to the Plaguelands with that deed accomplished"

Kel'Thuzad actually managed to look sad.

"It is as you have said, old friend" she knew he wasn't talking to her "Very well, then…I accept defeat" the image glanced back at Lillia "Take the Tundra then, damn you. It is an inconsequential loss for us; given your victory at En'kilah. Take care Death Knight; for you will only bring pain upon yourself if you pursue this fate"

The hologram lost integrity and turned off then. Lillia looked around at the battlefield; victory secured. She sighed and sheathed her blade; nothing was capable of harming her at this point.

"What other choice do I have?" she looked at the empty platform "I've already given up once, I will not do so again. Mom…"

She pursed her lips and walked the distance to Naxxanar, which was even now over her head.

 **Lillia**

 **Plains of Nasam: Naxxanar**

"I've instructed the soldiers to pick up the dead bodies" Thassarian said told her naturally as he inspected the Plague Spreader "We'll have some back up to raise should we need it"

"They are almost ready, then?" she asked him.

"The Expedition will probably be the last one ready to go, but they are the only one" Thassarian remarked "The Scarlets sent word to General Arlos that they are joining the battle; but want nothing to do with us. No surprise there"

"Let the Onslaught do whatever, so long as they don't hurt Taelus" she waved at the notion of their help.

"That may actually be why they're joining us" Thassarian turned to her "I'm not sold on the 'we're just helping' thing, and they don't really use mages anymore. Can't trust them"

"I wonder why" she said dryly.

"Personally, they haven't really contributed to the fighting" Thassarian clapped her on the back in a good job fashion "Been too scared to really do anything"

"Well, if they try anything" Lillia insinuated "It'll be the end of the Onslaught"

They both turned when the teleported was activated, and Lillia was surprised with who came through the portal.

She was looking at Eoraine Dawnstrike and a whole host of Warsong fighters.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five – Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Naxxanar**

"And just what are you doing here unannounced?" Lillia asked, annoyed.

She looked at the assorted guards and one came forward, pushing Eoraine over. He must be the big bad boss.

"Another macho orc" she sighed "How _impressive_ "

"Sarcasm, Lillia?" Thassarian grinned "Maybe we are rubbing off you"

"Why did you decide to take our glory away?" the orc pointed angrily at Lillia "We did not ask for your help"

"And I did not give it" Lillia remarked "You already made your decision regarding my call for assistance; I wasn't going to waste my time helping you"

Another Orc pushed forward, but gently, and his older complexion suggested that he was an elder of sorts.

"We didn't even hear your proposal" he said "So how could we have refused?"

"You're telling me you didn't send that bitch Sunlance to harass me?" Lillia pointed at the younger orc to prove her point.

"I heard it" the young one replied "And I stand by her in this; why do we need to assist the _Alliance_ , or even Humans, who are our enemies"

"I am neither alliance or human" Lillia was annoyed "I can prove it to you, if it'd make you feel better"

"He means me, Lillia" Thassarian stepped forward "Bastard's been glaring at me since he saw me"

The young one's eyes flashed, and he roared into battle; pushing Thassarian a few feet away from Lillia. She clenched her fists.

"Stand down now, soldiers!" she barked at her agitated undead "I won't start a war over macho foolishness"

Lillia turned to the group she was increasingly hating at the moment and walked towards them.

"Why are you here, old one?" she asked coldly, as the sound of battle echoed around her.

"I wanted to hear why you arrived here; since Garrosh saw fit to keep you from me" Lillia looked at the two fighting and narrowed her eyes at the macho, orange orc.

"That's Hellscream?" she was momentarily surprised "I pictured him a little differently"

"He's a strong-headed idiot sometimes" the older one agreed "But you didn't answer my inquiry"

"We are about to attack the island of Coldarra" Lillia remarked, still watching the stupid battle "The Blue Dragonflight has a lot to answer to; but your base is inconveniently close to our entry point. I told the others joining _my_ battle that I would convince you to either help or let us pass quietly. Obviously they wouldn't cause any trouble-bigger fish and all that"

"All this debacle over that" the orc huffed angrily "Sometimes I wonder if I'm sitting little children with the way they behave"

"Yeah, well, that's the story of my life-er death; you know what I mean" Lillia sighed "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you?" he exclaimed "I want to kiss you; I've been trying to put together something that would silence those idiots for a long time. They're not exactly the best of neighbors; they're practically at my doorstep!"

Lillia looked at him funny.

"Sorry, that's an old expression" the orc grinned "I'm High Overlord Saurfang, the one you were probably expecting to talk to the first time"

"Ebon Commander Lillia" she replied in kind; actually taking a liking to the old Orc.

"Now that that's out of the way; do you have a few minutes?" Saurfang gestured to the other reason they probably showed up. Lillia looked at Eorain; and turned back to the battle now taking place on Naxxanar.

"Should we break that up?" she asked Saurfang, to which he shook his head.

"He'll tire himself out after awhile; in which case if your friend still lived, he would invite him for a drink-well he would if it was anyone else. Garrosh hates humans with a passion-though I'm not sure why; I mean we've fought, but I don't think he was ever apart of those prison camps" Saurfang shook his head "He's been a little…wrathful lately; ever since the debacle at the Wrathgate…where I also lost my son"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lillia said "I know what it's like to lose family"

"About that" Saurfang looked at Eorain, who couldn't stop staring at Lillia sorrowfully "He actually got me up here; else I would still be in the dark. Worked with him for quite awhile now, best enchanter I have ever seen. Figured I owed him, so I helped him out"

"He seemed to know me" Lillia remarked "But I've…I don't remember him at all"

They both stared at Eorain; surrounded by all the guards. He slumped a little and looked trapped; actually, Lillia thought he looked a bit pathetic, but she figured there was a reason for that. He looked at his hands, and spoke, but his voice gave Lillia that warm feeling again.

"She told me that was a possibility" he said.

"Was it Sunlance?" Lillia was annoyed. He nodded.

"I don't want to throw anything on you" he said "But I needed to see you again…you look so much like your mother that I-I wanted to see it, to see her in you. Pathetic, right?"

Lillia perked at the mention of her mother, and nodded at him to continue.

"We were close…long, long ago. I'm talking hundreds of years. The closest pair of siblings anyone's ever seen" he kept staring at his hands "Our race has all these traditions about status and the like, similar to humans. Some among us, for instance, marry for bloodlines and power…and that often means a lonely existence for their children. My own mother only gave birth once…"

Lillia knew what he was talking about; but what was he…?

"You were twins" she stated.

"Rare, I know" he replied "We had a falling out, though she always let me visit when I wanted to. I never apologized to her for it; for dishonoring your parents to the extreme"

"You dishonored them?" Lillia was curious.

"You never wondered why you lived so far away from Silvermoon?" he asked "Why your parents only went to our capital when it was necessary?"

"Suncrown was a beautiful village" Lillia said "They loved it there, and the City was too…loud for them"

He looked at her with self loathing.

"They made the best of it, then. They had you in love, after all" he said "The _High_ Elves, as we once called ourselves, considered it taboo to have children out of wedlock-even more so to bind commoners to nobles. I was angry at your father for taking my sister away, and sought to separate them for good. Little did I realize what my own dad would do when he found out about them…and you"

"I don't remember any of this; and even if I did, it would hold little meaning to me" Lillia straightened "You probably wish to apologize for whatever happened in a different age-or something meaningless, right?"

"I-well, I just wanted to atone for my jealousy and stupidity" he said "Since you are the last of my family, I…"

"Mom never told me about anyone betraying her" Lillia stared into his eyes "She never held a grudge, best trait about her actually. And you don't have to worry about me. I don't remember you, outside of an oddly comforting warmth inside my cold body when you speak, and that's probably for the best. You see, I killed your sister-stabbed her through her heart, and fed her to a ghoul. The entire time she only cried about my fate"

The revolting horror on his face pierced Lillia like a knife.

"I have to live with that decision for the rest of my-well if this is truly a life" she continued "Part of the reason I hate the Lich King so much. So stop feeling guilty for your little revenge plot; and be strong. Strong like she was, like they both were" she looked at Saurfang, who had the look of surprise on his old face "I think you settled your debt with my Uncle, and thank you for joining this fight. I'm going to move Naxxanar into position; so when your guys see the other ships approaching, you know it'll be time to strike. I find the memories getting to me, like they've done a lot lately, so excuse me for seeing you out early" she saluted him in the manner of Death Knights "Suffer well, High Overlord"

"You too, Death Knight" he replied, now wary.

Lillia spared a look at Eorain, who was on his knees, and turned to the portal. She'd find solace, atop the Necropolis, at least for a little while.

Once she realized who he really was, Lillia knew she had to drive him away. She couldn't be what he wanted her to be, believing as she had that her only family left was Tael, Amyna, and Mavare. Her focus was the death of the Lich King…a goal that would make the other issues more manageable. That meant being as blunt and uncaring as she could be; with the hopes that he would be sickened by her. It would be a fitting end anyway, given what he had done, to finally rid himself of that guilt and maybe be alive for another year yet. People tended to die around the dead anyway.

 **Lillia**

 **Naxxanar: Naxxanar Summit**

"We're all ready for the attack" Thassarian stood by her "The Blues should only see us, though"

"How was the fight?" Lillia asked him, slightly curious.

"It was a draw" he replied smoothly "The old man he was with stopped it pretty quickly after you left. That elf they were with seemed pretty put out, though" Lillia looked at him "What was he, some admirer of yours? Did you turn him down?"

She didn't say anything to that, instead she asked him a question.

"What did you tell your sister when you first met?" she asked, giving him pause.

"Well, naturally I pretty much begged her to forgive me for what I did in Lordaeron City…under Arthas' orders. She was just so happy that I was alive, that she jumped in my arms and cried for hours" he said, perturbed "Why do you ask?"

"That elf was my Uncle" she replied "I guess he felt guilt for the way he treated my parents, and for their apparent pariah ship, which I had no idea even existed. Most of the people who knew my mother, loved my mother. I told him pretty gruesomely that I was the reason his twin sister was dead…yeah, it didn't end well"

"Twins, huh?" he stared out into the distance "Always wondered what it would be like to be intricately tied to another like that. Food for thought I suppose"

"The pained look on his face reminded me so much of her in that moment" Lillia said "I've been in and out of the memories ever since. Turns out he liked to visit me, but didn't get along with my dad very well. Now I know why"

Thassarian nodded.

"Makes me wonder what I forgot about, in this cycle of undeath I find myself in" Thassarian told her "Who knows, I may have a son out there or something"

She turned to him.

"I was a bit promiscuous in my childhood" he said sheepishly "Don't really remember who they were though. It stands to reason they didn't make it out of Lordaeron alive…very few ever did"

"Imagine" she responded "Tiny versions of you running around; killing dead things with knives and seducing hapless tavern girls under the bar" she smiled as he looked away "You didn't?!"

"There was a pretty lass at Andorhal" he chuckled "Just before I joined the army…right under her father's nose too; he was serving my Sergeant some dwarven contraption from the mountains. She had to cover my mouth, or I'd probably be dead. Literally"

"Like you are now?" she sighed.

"Without the added benefit of Koltira at my back or Lillia at my side" he grinned "Probably. I can imagine what Mograine would have said, if he was my Sergeant"

"Maybe something along the lines of 'You forgot to fasten your pants' boringly like he usually does in those kinds of situations" she said, feeling a bit more ready for battle "The man doesn't know how to joke around"

"You're one to talk, Stone Knight" Thassarian complained "You were more stuck up than he was; always walking around like your face was porcelain or something"

"I was also slightly less angry and more sane than I am right now" she replied "I think I laughed more in the last few days than I have since I awoke in Acherus. Less composed, more emotional" she shook her head "I'm sick of it; and having Tael near me should straighten that out"

"I would imagine so" he clapped her back and turned to leave "I'd say we can begin a little early"

"Ready when you are" Lillia walked towards the edge "Begin moving on my command!"

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Naxxanar**

The Necropolis shadowed the Amber Ledge as it moved; though the other ships didn't give off a shadow, being invisible. Lillia saw her first glimpse of Coldarra through the mountains as it passed into the island. The fortress was roughly one eighth of the island's size. She thought that no one could miss it at this point. For the first time in a while, she felt exhilarated. She laughed a good cold maniacal laugh.

"DENIZENS OF COLADRRA" she amplified her voice in the manner Mograine did at Silvermoon "FOR YOUR IGNORANCE AND CARELESSNESS I STAND BEFORE YOU IN ACCUSATION. FOR YOUR MASTER MALYGOS, YOU WILL SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED. SURRENDER TO MY MIGHT OR PARISH BY MY COMMAND. LET IT BE KNOWN THIS DAY THAT I JUDGE YOU WORTHY OF THE DEATH I SHALL GIVE"

There was no answer. She didn't think there would be. The Blue Dragonflight may just die here and now. It was time for phase one.

"I want troops on the ground. Begin the march to the Nexus; kill any who attack you" Lillia commanded "Prepare Citadel defense attack, it'll mow anything down that comes near us" She turned to Thassarian "Can we use the Plague Spreader?"

"I have it set to death only" he replied "Best not scare our friends"

"We'll have it rain on our vanguard" Lillia drew her runeblade "You want ground control or am I going?"

"You look like you're itching for a fight" he waved at her "Knock yourself out, I can handle command from up here. As soon as the enemy's entire focus is on us, I'll send for General Arlos and Overlord Hellscream"

"Tell Amyna and Mavare to stay out of the way of the Plague Spreader" she said "Suffer Well, Thassarian"

"And you as well, Lillia" he replied.

Tael…I'm coming for you.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six – Taelus**

 **Coldarra: The Nexus**

Taelus awoke to the sound of arcane energy being released, and ice shattering like glass. He immediately fell to his knees in shock and weakness, eyes shut from being unused to light. He blinked a few times to try and clear the weakness in his eyes. It was cold, unbearably, but he couldn't seem to draw on his mana. In fact, he couldn't hear Amyna's thoughts either, though that didn't stop him from feeling what she felt. At least part of his connection wasn't closed for the time being. He tried to convey his love to her, and found that it worked. Her connection to him opened like a flood gate.

"Amyna" he whispered "Amyna…"

She still couldn't communicate through mentally, so he deduced it was something about this place that stopped him from that level of connection. Sulfuras was gone, he noted, with some disappointment. Of course he expected it; he was a prisoner after all.

"It's good to see you awake, mage" a voice seemed to call to him.

He blinked a few times to get a focus. It was an elf with blue hair; a lot of blue hair too. He was male, judging by the voice and mannerism, a male who apparently wished to gloat. That or he always just smiled creepily.

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit slurred from whatever he was just in "A-an what did you do to me?"

"Presently I want nothing from you at all" he said, amusedly "In fact, I've actually brought you here for a proposition, if you'll hear me"

"Got nothing better to do for the moment" Taelus shook his head, trying to clear it from…well it.

"To answer your other question, you are currently in the Nexus; more specifically the Hall of Stasis" the blue elf looked around, smiling faintly "It's where we keep our prisoners, but my friends working with me to better our world mistook you for one of them. I do apologize for that"

"'S fine" Taelus waved, knowing that was just politics talking "I get that a lot"

"Indeed" he nodded "If you'll follow me; I'd be happy to show you around"

"Wouldn't that upset whoever wanted me here?" Taelus asked him.

"No, I don't think it will" he replied, chuckling.

Taelus shrugged and groggily followed the elf. They came out of the stasis chamber to a hallway teeming with magic and magic creatures. Almost immediately he felt better, and after a few minutes of silence, he was at his best…without magic. He felt his mana, could call upon it even, but couldn't wield it or execute it in any way.

"Here is the Librarium" the elf eventually said. Taelus stopped and marveled at the chamber. Information of all types…knowledge in all things known…even magic barely tapped into was here stored in the walls and floors "As you have already amazingly guessed, this is the storage for all magical knowledge and several thousand years of magical study, from all races and from us. I would imagine that Necromancy even is in these chambers"

Taelus was sent out of his awe and wonder by another elf; less impressive than his guide, but more beautiful. If this woman was a real elf, then his guide must be a dragon…a blue dragon.

"I'd like for you to meet my friend, Tael. Her name is Telestra; she fancies herself my little Librarian" the dragon that Taelus was just going to call Guide gestured to the Elf in front of him, who bowed courteously at him, but only eyed Taelus with contempt.

"You honor me" she said, humbly.

"Nonsense" he patted her on the back and looked at Taelus "Would you like to peek a little bit?"

Deciding that this would be his only chance to ever 'peek'; Taelus agreed willingly, and stepped towards the circle in the center of the chamber. It reacted to his presence and glyphs began dancing all over the place. The fascinating thing was, Taelus could with complete clarity read the glyphs dancing before his eyes at a speed that wowed the Librarian herself.

"That's not possible" she said "Is he really understanding the information appearing before him?"

"Every word, I'd imagine" Guide said knowingly, like he knew Taelus was capable.

Indeed Taelus could read the glyphs; but some of the words were meaningless and others were just recaps of magic he already knew. Some of it was historical, like the foundation of the Order of Tirisfal; and the coming of the Horde to Azeroth. He even glimpsed the origin of the elves, which was a surprise to him, but a dread travesty to Lillia if he ever told her.

At the thought of Lillia; the glyphs began to change to something else. He could hear a voice.

 ** _Don't try reading this Taelus of Azeroth…_**

 ** _If you read it then he will as well…_**

 ** _And they will…the Old Gods…_**

 ** _We have cast a spell on one of the Reds…_**

 ** _Imprisoned here, against her will…_**

 ** _You will find her soon enough…_**

 ** _She has her part to play…_**

 ** _As do you…_**

 ** _When the time comes, in the blinding light you will see…_**

 ** _Walk through the Rift, and come find me…_**

 ** _We have been waiting…brother…_**

Taelus was thrown out of it in a blinding flash of light; to the exclamations of his spectators. He picked himself up, as Telestra grabbed his shoulders.

"What happened in there, human?" she asked, panicked "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure" Taelus extracted himself from her "I was reading the stuff just fine, until I wasn't. You're the Librarian, you should already know, right?"

She stared at him, hate clear in her eyes.

"Relax, both of you" Guide brushed the whole thing off "Probably a lull in the flow of the Librarium; Taelus isn't just any human you know"

"You would know" she bowed to him "Forgive my abruptness"

"It's alright" he chuckled "Don't think too much into it"

He ushered Taelus forward.

"How about we continue the tour, Tael?" Guide asked amiably.

"Um, sure" Taelus straightened his robes and followed Guide. They walked away from the dumbstruck Librarian, which Taelus was grateful for, and down another corridor.

"You sure that was nothing to worry about?" Taelus asked him.

"Yeah, it happens every once in awhile" he admitted "Though only to Dragons, and only to those who didn't use it properly. Why you're the exception is something you have a better handle on than I do; though I'd pin it on your unique relationship with the Red Dragonflight"

They stopped for a minute and Guide smiled knowingly at Taelus; but this smile was less friendly.

"Oh, come on" he turned to walk again "You didn't think I was ignorant of Alexstrasza's meddling, did you? Although I happen to agree with her on this; it is still a unique and dangerous route she took in regards to both of you"

"So why was I only _invited_?" Taelus asked.

"I'll tell you soon" he promised "So don't worry about that"

They entered a cavern of sorts, which was distorting and appeared to suck everything in. The center of which was a blind of light. This must have been the Rift the voice spoke of.

"So what is this place?" he asked, when Guide remained silent.

"An accident I rather wish didn't happen" he waved at it "Don't worry about it; you'll likely never see it again"

It seemed to take hours to cross the short distance between one corridor and the exit of the cavern; but when Taelus couldn't hear the insufferable noise anymore, he realized conveniently that only a few minutes had passed. They appeared to have walked into a greenhouse of sorts for unique trees. He gasped when he realized where he had seen these before.

"Beautiful, aren't they" Guide said appreciatively "They only grow in few places in all of Azeroth; here and a place called Crystalsong Forest. This place is called the Singing Grove"

Yes, that must be where Dalaran went. Taelus nodded.

He saw Treants, and big giant walking tree things that he believed were Ancients; according to Mavare's descriptions of them. They parted for Guide and Taelus; taking special care to greet Guide like an old friend. There were Dryads too, made out of the same Crystaline substance as the trees, Treants, and Ancients. He had to avert his eyes from the Dryads, who were topless, and apparently uncaring about it. He also noted the arcane 'song' that permeated like a sweet lullaby.

"You can hear it too, can't you?" Guide asked as they walked through the Grove "The wonderful music of magic?"

He nodded; puzzled as to the point of all this. He was a prisoner; sure but he was getting a first class tour through a Mage's paradise, where very few were permitted to even think about. This guide must be trying to butter him up into staying here, he figured; just as they were about to leave the Grove.

All the while he was somewhat distracted with the fact that the grove smelled like Mavare, similarly to the place he found in Duskwood.

"So what is your proposal?" Taelus asked "Because it's starting to sound like you want me to stay here"

The Guide paused, and nodded.

"You are quite right, Taelus" he said somberly "This world is on a crash course for destruction of the greatest kind; and it stems from the grave improper use of magic. I only wish to do what I was intended to do; govern the magic world. Under my tutelage, this world will become peaceful and content, and grave threats like the Scourge and the Burning Crusade would be a thing of the past"

"By that logic, the Scourge should have never existed" Taelus reasoned "And the Burning Legion would have been kept from this world altogether. I suppose the Titans gave you this job, then? Because you haven't been doing a very good job of it"

He looked saddened for the greatest of moments.

"Tael, let me tell you a story of betrayal and torture" he said sagely "The Titans, in their infinite wisdom, gave five of us immense power and immortal life for the sole purpose of watching over Azeroth. We all had a job to do: I was a Governor of Magic, Alexstrasza was the Governor of Life, Ysera was the Governor of the Emerald Dream, Nozdormu was the Governor of Time on Azeroth, and Neltharion was the Governor of Azeroth itself. At first this was received with joy and honor, and all of us put our everything to achieving the goals of the Pantheon. The Dreaded Burning Legion eventually wished to conquer our world. However, the five of us banded together under one banner and were poised to push them back, possibly for good. We were betrayed by the one we called friend…the Earth Warder himself. In the ensuing chaos…my Sindragosa, my beautiful, precious, gemstone…my mate; was killed by that traitor, along with most of my Dragonflight. She never made it to our burial ground…she died in Icecrown, somewhere I couldn't find her, and she died alone and afraid. She died hating me"

The air grew thick with magic, the light dimmed a deep blue, and Taelus could feel the sorrow for his loss in waves. If he ever lost Lilly or Mav, he imagined this is what he'd feel. The loss of Amyna would just kill him; but the very thought still hurt like hell.

"Eternity seemed retched; power left an ashen taste in my mouth" he composed himself "Only Saragosa and Haleh were able to bring me back from the madness of sorrow. And I am embarrassed to say it took them thousands of years to do this. I shamed my Consorts because of my pain, but tell me Taelus…what would you do if you lost everything you loved?"

He did not wait for Taelus to respond; instead he turned to walk down yet another hallway.

"Follow me, if you please, we are not done with the tour yet" he had regained his earlier mannerism, and Taelus sighed. He sympathized with Guide's pain; and even had the lifespan to spend mourning as well.

They came upon a set of corridors, from which magic began to circuit in a peculiar way; almost like it was feeding something. He heard a voice in the distance, distressed, but he could barely hear it over the mechanical hum of magic pervading the halls.

"I just got done telling you about my loss, at the hands of another" he said casually "And about what it took to drag me from the brink. Well, I am happy to say that I found a solution to that problem, permanently" that sounded very ominous, but Taelus believed rather that was accidental, or that he was about to witness the reason for the ominous comment.

And the cries and screams appeared to get louder.

"Sweet Saragosa spent her entire life serving and healing me, only to die just a little while after I regained my senses" Guide stopped just before the turn "Idiots from the Kirin Tor and Alexstrasza's brood were responsible for her death. I can't afford to go back into madness now, especially when Azeroth needs me. So I made myself a compromise. Again it was a dragon who slew my love; and that dragon has…replaced her" Guide walked around the corner "Behold!"

Taelus fell to the floor in shock and horror.

Naked, magically bound, and most probably in constant pain; a woman was at the center of the big chamber.

"I call this the Axis of Alignment" Guide said clearly, despite the screams and cries of the woman in front of them and the magic wildly surrounding her.

She appeared to be branded with runes, all down her front, and on the side of her face, and all down her arms and legs. She was a human with red hair; and obviously a dragon.

"WHY?" Taelus shouted at Guide "WHY WAS THIS YOUR ANSWER?!"

"Keristrasza took my consort from me, Tael" Guide answered roughly.

"I don't get it!" he looked at Guide, tears freely running down his face "If you want to help Azeroth that much, if you are a force for good, then why are you torturing her!?"

"The torture is only a byproduct" he reasoned somberly "I don't wish this on her, but I need a replacement to guide me to victory, and she is the strength that will usher Azeroth into a new age"

"You're mad!" Taelus screamed and jumped him. In a moment, he found himself bound by a magical spell, unable to move.

"You're wrong, Taelus" Guide said, ending the spell on the woman. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing and shaking. It suddenly became very quiet in the chamber "I can see clearer than I ever have before, I can see the sickness pervading Azeroth, just as I can see you. I will cleanse Azeroth of this folly and bring peace to all things alive and dead. I brought you here for the sole purpose in aiding me in that; because I can see, just as Alexstrasza can see, you are vital to Azeroth's survival. And when the time comes, Amyntastrasza will join us in that victory, by my side as well as yours. We can be the answer to the problems with magic; you merely just need to see this"

"My answer is no" Taelus yelled with all his might "I can't agree with your vision, and I won't. Free will is always better than the subjection of tyrants, and if you think I would allow you to have my dragon after what I just seen her sister go through, then you're sicker than I thought you were before"

Guide sighed and walked over to Taelus. He looked at the Mage silently.

"By the time Amyna gets an invitation to join me, Taelus" he unbound the mage with a flick of his hand "You will already be my greatest General, and best friend. You will 'walk her down the isle' as it were. That is what this room is for, human. The Axis of Alignment's purpose is to bend the will and soul to it's creator. I, Malygos, am it's Creator!"

He stood back up and walked over to Keristrasza.

"How are we doing today?" he asked her sweetly "I know it hurts, but you will make it through this. It just takes time"

"Please…Malygos…no more…" she said hesitantly, pain radiating off her face.

"I-I need to go now" he straightened up and wiped a tear. So he's not completely heartless "I will be back soon, Keri, to continue your 'training'"

And Malygos left.

 **Chapter Extension - Taelus**

 **Coldarra: The Nexus**

Taelus ran over to Keristrasza. He wrapped his robe around her, covering the dragon and stopping her shivering. He pictured Amyna for a second and almost cried out in pain…this could have been her-still might be her. He clutched the dragon helplessly; watching as she buried her face in his knees and cried fiercely. Over and over and over he had to watch, had to be there for the sickening pain of evil. Over and over…over and over…

"What…are…you…here…for…human?" she asked after awhile.

"I was captured, much like you, by the madness of Malygos" he told her "But I believe the Titans were somehow planning for this"

"Were…they…?" she managed, slured by the pain she still must be feeling.

"I guess it has to do with that rift" he said sadly.

"Then…my…being…here…was…no…accident?"

"From what I can gather" he stroked her hair, which seemed to calm her enough to sleep.

It wasn't long before Malygos returned to reactivate the Axis of Alignment, and it took even less time for her to be screaming and crying. It was a rinse and repeat cycle, and Taelus didn't know how long each session was, but he quickly understood what it was doing to her…

It was making her as mad as he was…

For what seemed like days, he would leave them alone, with nothing but her screaming and the sound of the torturous machine. And each time he came to let her rest, she would come down with less of herself.

Over the time spent without it working, she did manage to tell him a few things. One of them was how long she had been tortured for-and another was the time she had left, before she was his loyal consort. It must have been something he gave her when he activated the magic and deactivated it, respectively. And Taelus was utterly powerless to stop it.

He found that was the cruelest part of the whole thing…the foreknowledge of when you were no longer you, and when you were a _puppet_ of some dark master.

It then began to make sense, the reason why there were Mage hunters, and why Malygos was treated with the utmost respect and 'love'. It was fear of the consequences of not agreeing with the madness of the Dragon Aspect of magic; or his crazy minions, who were just like _puppets_ on a string of an insane taskmaster.

He was no different than the Monster in that reguard.

It became apparent that his purpose was only to enter the rift and receive this 'message', however much he would rather grab Keristrasza and make his escape. Taelus just hoped it would be soon; he couldn't take much more of the terrible cries of a once proud dragon.

She grabbed his hand after one session, and told him it would be her last one as herself.

"Can…you…do…some—something…for…me" there were tears in her eyes "Tell…tell…my…mother…I…love…her-" she gasped, ragged "very…very…much…and…Tulystraz…too…" she turned away from him "we…were…to…be…mates…"

Taelus nodded; he couldn't speak for the terrible pain in his throat. He held her there; Malygos seemed to think it would make things easier if she had someone to comfort her. Taelus defiantly said he wasn't doing it for that purpose…but he wasn't going to forsake her just because a sick man encouraged it.

Speaking of the sick man…

"I think this will be the last one" he told Taelus as he strung her up "We'll start with you after I collect my new mate"

"Going to make me naked too?" he spat, just barely holding his anger as Malygos handed him his robe.

"It's a necessary part of the process" Malygos seemed apologetic "The runes need to be seared magically in the body and fed with raw mana for the process to be effective. It isn't the most pleasant, but it's the most efficient. I'll teach you the theory after you see things my way"

"And Amyna too?"

"If she's unwilling, yes" Malygos sighed "I know you see me as a monster, but I have no other alternative"

"We were already fighting the evil!" Taelus shouted at him "You could have been fighting that with us; as our friends, with your loved ones intact"

"I cannot fight that way" he seemed remorseful "You see…you see" he shut his eyes, and tears came out "I cannot fight Sindragosa; it would tear me apart"

Wait, what? Taelus was shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked him "Are you sure that Monster raised her?"

"Sure?" Malygos was quiet for a second, and turned on the Axis. She started screaming, but it was slowly losing its strength "I saw her with my own eyes, just before _that_ human taunted me with words and vicious visions"

Taelus knew who he was talking about.

"I aim to prevent people like Arthas Menethil from ever attaining power" Malygos said "By any means necessary-just like your Alliance and Horde would prevent such things with my methods. But unlike them, I possess the will, and the power to see it through"

"Yes" Taelus said "Just like Arthas, aren't you? He had the same opinion in the beginning: the greater good and all that. But just like you will; he has already gone down a path he cannot recover from. I'm sure Neltharion believed what he was doing was right at some point. When does it end, Malygos?"

He was silent for a minute.

"I don't have an answer for you, Taelus" he said at last "Enjoy your last days against me; we shall see what your council holds when you see things my way"

Malygos left, presumably for some other errand. Taelus slumped to the ground, as the now silent Keristrasza finished her... torturous experience. He only had to wait for what felt like hours; before runes appeared all over the axis and the magic exploded. Her body never made it to the ground.

The being in front of him was Keristrasza, but it looked like a bluish tinge enveloped her. She opened her eyes; and locked on Taelus.

 ** _"_** ** _Greetings, brother"_** it was her voice, but also ethereal-sounding, and Taelus understood that something else entirely happened **_"It is as you feared. My corrupted friend Malygos has indeed infused his will into her unfortunate body and mind. I must say I am ashamed of this, but we planned for that moment to temporarily control her"_**

"Planned?!" Taelus was angry "You planned for this?!"

 ** _"_** ** _As we planned for you to end up here"_** the being replied **_"Understand we only planned for this when we knew the Dragonflights would be corrupted. Dry your tears and stay your anger. The war you are about to enter is much older and much bigger than the ones you find yourself in. Now you must hurry, the Old Gods know what our goal is and are surely trying to thwart it anyway they can"_**

She pointed to the only way open, for the Glyphs covered all the other options as barriers.

 ** _"_** ** _Even now they use Malygos to try to open a path to the Rift. They are using your beloved Lillia as well"_** She looked at him with such a sadness.

"They-they have Lilly?" he asked, trying not to cry.

 ** _"_** ** _They do not control her actions, brother, merely enflamed them. True evil is never more subtle than honeyed words and whispers in the night"_** she turned and floated towards the Rift **_"Now hurry, before they stop you. Everything we've done hinges on this one action"_**

Taelus swallowed his tears and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. And as he did; the corridor began to break.

 ** _"_** ** _They are forcing the Rift to destabilize"_** she said by way of explanation **_"If we do not enter the event horizon before it hits maximum entropy; you will be destroyed and all will be for naught"_**

Taelus dodged masonry and ice, and a fair amount of magically charged rock. A roar could be heard, more terrible than anything he has heard of before.

"Is that them?" he asked her.

 ** _"_** ** _They are angry that we have thwarted them"_** she turned the corner " ** _Do not hesitate or all may be for nothing"_**

Once he turned the corner, Taelus saw the daunting mass of energy that was the Rift; and the monster in front of it.

 ** _"_** ** _I will take care of Anomalus"_** she declared **_"Just run through the portal. And wait, brother"_** Taelus looked at her **_"Remember the Jefferson Memorial, in Washington D.C.; you will understand what that means when you get there. You must get there at all costs. Now go. GO!"_**

Taelus ran like hell to the rift, and as Anomalus attacked him, it broke into shards and evaporated. He held his breath and entered. Everything was blinding light.

 **Chapter End - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Minnesota**

"And I told you they would win" a man said, argumentatively "That last touchdown sealed the deal…yes, like I didn't just get through saying this!...Tomorrow, Stone Arch Bridge, 8:00pm. Don't be late"

Taelus opened his eyes to the cries and cheers of a great many people in a large oval-like coliseum-or was arena the right word? He sat up; and grabbed his head, it hurt so much.

"Whoa there, buddy" the man holding a very interesting…thing said amiably "Traveling the Rift is hard; ease up will you?"

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota; but I know you have no idea what that means" the man looked at him in amusement "Had quite the entrance there, though. Scared her half to death" he pointed at a woman in a red and black…dress? She was a girl, really; maybe 14 or 15. Couldn't tell; everything hurt.

"Tell her I said I was sorry" he tried again, and managed to sit up.

"Tilion, could you grab me a glass of water for the Mage?" the guy with the…thing asked.

A bottle was handed to him, and he opened it up and gave it to Taelus.

"Try not to freeze it, will you?" he smiled "It'll be a difficult explanation to give to the many patrons in stadium"

Taelus knew he was joking, and almost choked on the water with the realization that he knew things.

"You" he sat up, and almost collapsed "How do you know what I am, or the Rift for that matter?"

"Well, that's a long story" he put the…thing away; and looked at his watch "Seems how the Vikings just won, what say we ditch this place this place before everyone tries to leave and I'm stuck in a stupid line? Ruby, call the driver"

The girl pulled out another…thing and started doing things with it.

"And while I'm at it; my name is Jay Hars" Jay shook his hand "And this is Tilion Maia" he pointed to the young man with glasses and silver hair "And that is Ruby Rose" he pointed to the girl with Black hair.

"I'm Taelus" Taelus introduced himself "Nice to meet all of you"

What the hell was going on?


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Minnesota**

Taelus watched with awe as the horseless carriage pulled up next to the, well, what looked like another smaller road. He was equally impressed with the fact that the doors almost looked seamless against the metal frame-he thought it was metal anyway.

"Different from what you're used to, isn't it?" Tilion asked, understanding in his eyes "It didn't take me long to catch on, though I was just as surprised as you"

"How do you all know common?" Taelus wondered "Are there other languages? What is this horseless Carriage's name? What are those things everyone has on them? I have so many questions…and I'm not sure I'd even understand the answers!"

"Scary, isn't it?" Ruby was on his left "I fit in better than Tilion did over there; but I was still awed by a few things"

"She says that, and she's the only one within a 10 mile radius that prefers a skirt over pants" Tilion shook his head "And that little tidbit was a culture shock to me; back where I came from Women only wore pants when dresses would get in the way…and usually only the Eldar would do such things as fight in wars"

Taelus scratched his head, confused.

"Ignore him" Ruby elbowed him "He'll make you more confused then he makes himself, and he usually is always confused"

"I like the bonding that's going on" Jay was already in the horseless carriage "But we're holding up the line, and I have a million important things to do; like act all rich and important, for instance"

"Coming, Sir" Ruby said dryly "C'mon Taelus, sit with me!"

"I'll take the front as usual" Tilion pushed in his glasses "Keep her away from the drinks, will you?" he looked at Taelus "She forgets she's under age, and Jay doesn't care edgewise"

Taelus climbed in the back after Ruby and sat by the window.

"You'll want to put these on" she held out a rope of some kind…actually it looks more like a belt "They're called seat belts; used to save your life in case of a car crash or something along those lines"

"What's a car?" Taelus asked, confused.

"We're sitting in one, silly" she laughed "What did you think it was?"

"A horseless carriage"

Ruby snorted, before she started laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Miss Rose" Jay folded up a paper he was reading "That is the very definition of the word Car, you know"

"Yeah, ah ha ha. I know-ha ha ha" she held her stomach.

"I really don't know what's gotten into her" Jay sighed "She hasn't even had any Alcohol yet"

"Yeah, Tilion mentioned something about that" Taelus looked at the giggling girl "What is 'under age'?"

"Oh, that's right" he nodded "You probably don't have anything like that back on the other side. It's an age restriction on Alcoholic beverages, because people believe that children can't drink without getting drunk. Bonkers in my opinion; introduce it to them when they're young, and they won't be drinking until they die when they're older. It's all about how you raise a child, but what they do with that should be up to them"

"That's a very definitive opinion" Taelus mused "You must have raised some, yourself"

"No, not at all, actually" Jay picked his paper back up "Hate the little buggers, myself. They're treated like gods here, until they reach a certain age. I just have an opinion" he flipped a page "You'd rather watch what you say here. Americans are…weak minded people. Say the wrong thing and you could end up a pariah-or dead; whichever comes first"

"Americans?" Taelus was tired of being ignorant.

"Yeah, they're the Nationality here" Jay sighed "Again another touchy subject. Humans have too many conflicts"

"That implies that you aren't human" Taelus mentioned.

"Miss Rose and my driver are the only humans here" Jay said "And Miss Rose is only human in body. Where she comes from, the rules of life are a bit different than here"

Taelus was silent the whole trip to whatever it was they were going. The little 'no one's human' thing paled in comparison to the fact that this one City (and it was the biggest city he had ever seen), sported huge tower like buildings and massive roads that made Stormwind itself look like a little village by the lakeside.

Dazed, he walked through a 'lobby' as Tilion put it, and was ushered into a moving box they called an elevator. Everything was magic, and yet it wasn't; everything was different and yet it was normal…and those damn things everyone liked to talk to were in every pocket of every person he had seen.

The whole City smelled a bit like Ironforge, if Ironforge was Tinker Town but bigger. It was the greatest comparison he could draw, and yet…if a Gnome so much as looked at any of this, they'd never want to leave. He missed the quiet, and the people, and…and Mavare, Lillia, and Amyna.

The moment he entered the Rift, Taelus could no longer feel her presence in his mind, which made him feel empty, despite the relatively small time they had been bonded. He was scared, awed, and alone. He was no closer to his goal (which was whatever the Titans wanted) than he was before he entered the Rift.

They had entered a huge room…like a palace; and Taelus knew instantly that he hated it. What was the point of all the space? He sat down on a chair that, while comfy, was too alien for him to ever be comfortable sitting in. Even the chairs at Stormwind Keep were more familiar to him.

"Wow, Ruby" Tilion said, surprised "Was I really like this when I came here?"

"I don't think it was this bad" she answered sadly "His world still exists, I think"

"Yeah, we didn't have that luxury" he answered, and Taelus looked at them both.

"You don't have your homes anymore?" he asked.

"This is our home, Taelus" Ruby said "Our worlds…and everyone in them, were destroyed"

"You guys get him situated" Jay waved "I have some calls to make, and maybe I'll call it a night. Good night"

"You too, Sir" Tilion bowed formally.

"What did it?" he asked them "What made them end?"

Ruby and Tilion looked at each other, and back at Taelus.

"We'll tell you another time" Tilion promised "For now, we'll answer all of your questions and you can tell us a bit about yourself"

Taelus looked at them both, and bowed his head.

"I don't want to know" he said honestly "I mean, I could spend a lifetime learning about this world and whatnot; but I'm here only for one purpose…and I'm not even sure what that is" he put his face in his hands "My time is short. I know it is. What happened with your worlds may happen to mine, and somehow, I have something that can stop it. I don't even know what that may entail"

Ruby sat next to him.

"Then let us help you" she said "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I mean, this world-no this country may have some issues at the moment…but there's no Grimm here, no Darkness trying to conquer it; just humans versus humans. So, if there's something you need?"

"Grimm?" he looked up "What's that?"

"Um, well they're these evil creature-things that kill humans; and we have these powerful guys called Hunters and Huntresses-and I'm a Huntress in training and-"

"Ruby" Tilion patted her head "He probably doesn't know about any of that. You're confusing him"

"Aww" she said "That's what you told me when I tried explaining it to you"

"No, I told you that you were talking to fast and that talking about it a lot upset you" he reminded her kindly "Give it a couple of days, let him get used to this world, and then you can talk about Remnant"

"Remnant was the name of your world?" Taelus asked her. She nodded, smiling sadly.

"What happened to it?" he asked her…but it was Tilion who answered.

"The same thing that happened to my world" he replied "A monster big enough to crush the Undying Lands with the mere weight of it's body; who's tentacles burrowed deep beneath the waters with a terrible purpose. Scores of my kind tried to destroy it, but with no avail…I only knew what it was when Jay saved me from the fate of my kin"

"He called it the 'Dread Elders'" Ruby hugged herself "And the only thing I can recall about it was that it was looking for something-we tried to kill it, we all did"

Taelus could sympathize with them, could even feel their pain. But he trembled with the knowledge that somewhere somehow…he heard of something called the Dread Elders.

"Was it the same one?" he asked, despite himself.

They nodded.

"It consumed our worlds and…well, we weren't there when it disappeared" Tilion said "But that was then, and this is now. Now tell us, Taelus, How can we help you?"

Then Ruby perked up; ruining the moment.

"Hey? Didn't you say you'd tell him another time?" she accused "Telling me I'm confusing him; and then you tell him about a large tentacled monster!"

"Well, you were the one who named it" Tilion retorted "You're just as much at fault as I am"

"Uh, I guess you're right" she slumped.

"Don't be like that" he said "We'll get some ice cream, how about that?"

"Ice Cream!" she jumped up immediately.

Taelus was instantly puzzled by a cream that was made out of ice, but didn't question it. He had heard of weirder things than that. While Tilion and Ruby were lounging around with…Ice cream, Taelus tried to remember what the thing in Keristrasza said to him…something about D.C.

"Hey guys?" they both looked at him "What's D.C?"

"DC?" Ruby repeated "As in the comics?"

"Ruby, he does not know about the comics" Tilion said sternly.

"Or maybe the Shoes?" she got that excited look.

"No" Taelus answered "I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking about shoes-I think it's a place, if that's helpful"

The other two looked at each other and back at him.

"You're not referring to the District of Colombia, are you?" Tilion asked.

"Washington D.C.?" Ruby asked; and Taelus pointed to her.

"Yes, I think that's it" he said "Is that a place? And where is it? Whatever it is, I need to be there"

"That's the seat of power for the Americans" Tilion leaned forward in his chair "What about it?"

"Back in my world-well, things happened and I was told to meet someone in or near a Washington D.C" Taelus said "I would hope that it's near here"

"Not even close" he replied "Do you know the reason why this person said that?"

"Something to do with a war and the Old Gods" Taelus said "But that doesn't help you, does it?"

"Old Gods?" Ruby asked "What are they?"

"I thought not" Taelus sighed "The patrons of the Twilight's Hammer; the Old Gods are what you can imagine them to be-evil. I honestly don't know much about them, but I've faced the like in battle, or something close to them, I think"

"Twilight's Hammer?" Tilion and Ruby looked at one another again; something Taelus was finding annoying "As it turns out, we know a little about them"

Taelus jerked to attention.

"What? You do?" he hoped he didn't sound too alarmed.

"They're a radical group of protesters" Ruby said "Something about racial equality and antiwar; but with a twist. They worship Cthulhu; some kind of mythical monster"

"While we agree with them about the war and race part" Tilion said "They've proven to be…quite the warriors and let's just say that you and I wouldn't be too welcome at their rallies"

"And why is that?" Taelus asked.

They just looked at each other.

"I'm really getting sick of that thing you do" Taelus sighed.

"You have white skin" Ruby said.

"What does my skin have to do with it?" he was exasperated "I know I don't tan well, but-"

"It's an American thing" Tilion said "I didn't understand it either at first. What do humans fight about where you're from?"

"A wide range of things" Taelus replied "But I don't think skin was ever one of them…well, skins in general maybe-but tigers and bears are different here than over there I take it?"

"No, we're talking about actual human skin color and birth" Tilion said "There are people here that look down on you based on that criteria; except it was generally people with white skin doing the 'looking down', on others"

"That's a stupid thing to fight over" Taelus shook his head "If only that was our main concern"

"Well, that is what makes the Twilight's Hammer such a seductive prospect" Ruby said "It's actually similar in Remnant; except it was humans versus Fauns…and the Fauns were just like these guys, minus the Cthulhu part"

"Ruby" Tilion looked at her "You're doing it again. He doesn't know anything about that at all"

"Yeah, I know" she grumbled.

"The point of this long winded explanation" Tilion said, setting aside his bowl "Is that a Twilight's Hammer does exist here. So what can you tell me about them?"

"They're worshippers of the Old Gods, like I told you" Taelus said "Their goal is the end of the world, where they are the victors. They love to inflict pain and especially pain on their slaves"

Tilion and Ruby just stared at him.

"So, coincidence then?" she asked him.

"Maybe" Taelus said "What's the significance of their name here?"

"I don't know" Tilion said "I'm not a member"

"They have this funny looking symbol, though" she took out her…thing and rubbed it a bit with her finger "Here it is" she got up and handed the…thing to him, and he almost dropped it in horror.

"No" he said, and his chair caught fire "It can't be the same-it can't be!"

"Fire!" Ruby screamed, and ran to a corner; grabbed a…thing and ran back. She put it out with the white stuff that came out of it.

"This is a fire extinguisher" she told him, and stepped back "So you really are a magic user?"

"I don't think Jay's going to be too happy with you for that" Tilion pointed to the burnt chair "But if this group shares both the name and the symbol of the one in your world, it can't be a coincidence"

Taelus slumped to the ground; if this thing and the one in Azeroth were the same…but that can't be right. This isn't the same world-not even close. What would tie them together, then?

"What is Cthulhu?" he asked them.

"I can look it up" Ruby used her…

"What is that thing called, anyway?" he asked her.

"Well mine is called a Scroll; but most of these things are called Phones" she slid her finger over the 'scroll'.

"You mean everyone else's are called phones" Tilion sighed.

"Here we go, right on Wikipedia!" she said proudly "'Cthulhu is a cosmic entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu", published in the American pulp magazine _Weird Tales_ in 1928. Considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities, the creature has since been featured in numerous popular culture references. Lovecraft depicts Cthulhu as a gigantic entity worshipped by cultists. Cthulhu's appearance is described as looking like an octopus, a dragon and a caricature of human form. Its name was given to the Lovecraft-inspired universe where it and its fellow entities existed, the Cthulhu Mythos'"

"'Great Old One'" Tilion repeated, and looked at Taelus knowingly.

"The Old Gods" he groaned, putting his face in his hands.

 **Chapter Extension- Taelus**

 **The Rift: Minnesota**

Taelus didn't sleep well on his first night in the Rift. Everything was too new for him, and his stress over the Old Gods was starting to get to him. He really missed his friends and family as well, which didn't help things any. Ruby and Tilion promised him they would see him to Washington D.C. which was a city in the south, about a 1000 miles away. He hoped then that he would get the answers he sought, and that the point of traveling through the rift would be known to him.

He didn't know much about the Old Gods, and knew even less about the Titans; which gave the Dragonflights their tasks and abilities. He knew almost nothing about this nation of Americans that he found himself in, except that they were Americans and fought over things like skin color and war. Well, that and the fact that Humans were the only Race of people on…or in the Rift; outside of whatever Tilion and Jay were. And Ruby too, but she was and wasn't human at the same time, whatever that meant?

He did wake up to a face smiling at him though…which wasn't the weirdest thing he had ever seen-

"Ahhh" he screamed as he fell out of bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" the voice sounded like Ruby's "Tilion made pancakes for breakfast!"

"What are you doing Ruby?" Taelus rubbed his forehead "And what are pancakes?"

"You'll see" she said "But I think you'll like them. Jay wants to speak to you as well"

"He does?" Taelus sighed "Well he did give me a bed to sleep in…" he yawned, and caught himself. He never yawned. Ever!

"This is not going to be a good day" he complained.

Taelus went out to the big palace-like room, followed by Ruby who grabbed him by the arm to hurry him up. In about half the time it would have taken him, she had him in a massive room probably meant to dine in. It was comparable to an Inn, but with less furniture; and like the entire place, it had a view of the massive tower ridden city.

"Those are called Skyscrapers" Jay said, though his face was in a paper of sorts "Lovely, aren't they?"

"I just never seen a city like this before" Taelus said, and took a seat "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Tilion here tells me you need to go to Washington D.C." he flipped a page in his paper and drank what appeared to be Orange Juice "I can provide you with transportation, but my question is why?"

"Why?" Taelus repeated.

"Yes, boy, why?" he took another sip "Why does a mage from Azeroth need to go to this Nation's capital; when he should have no knowledge of any part of this world?"

"How do you know I'm from Azeroth?" Taelus asked, wearily.

"It's my business to know" he replied "Air travel is expensive; so I consider information a fair trade, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose" Taelus nodded "I was told to meet someone there; although I'm not exactly sure where in that city"

"And this person who told you said this in Azeroth?"

"Yes they did" he replied "All I know is that it has to do with a war and the Old Gods"

Jay put down the paper then, a curious expression on his face. His eyes flashed knowingly, but Taelus didn't think Jay knew he saw that.

"Fine" he nodded "You'll have your plane ticket within the hour. Miss Rose, would you call my driver and tell him to get ready for a drive to Minneapolis–Saint Paul International Airport"

"Yes Sir" she replied enthusiastically.

"Enjoy yourself, Taelus" he poured a liquid on his pancakes "I would imagine this would be your first time in an airplane"

Taelus put that little conversation in the back of his mind as he ate the weirdest breakfast he had ever had. He loved it.

The ride to the airport was one of the most unique journeys he had since he left Darrowmere Forest all those years ago. The speed was simply awesome; Taelus had to admit he enjoyed it.

"Taelus" Tilion pulled him aside "You're too conspicuous. We have a change of clothes for you and an identity as well"

"What do you mean?" he was tired of asking all these questions "I'm fine"

"You're wearing robes" the bespectacled man gestured "They stink of magic. Plus you won't be getting anywhere near a plane without at least 30 people knowing who you are, what you look like, and whether or not you are a problem. And before you ask, it's an American thing"

"So what are you suggesting?" Taelus sighed.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Minnesota to Michigan**

It turns out what he had in mind was a nightmare waiting to happen. Replacing his free flowing robes was a suit that somehow squeezed the breath right out of him, despite his rather thin physique, shoes that made his feet cramp in weird places and a ridiculous piece of fabric they called a tie. He loved his name even more.

"Rufus Dingbat?" he was aghast "I have to travel this world under the guise of Rufus Dingbat?"

"Please at least try to make it sound believable" Tilion put the bag containing all of his 'Azeroth gear' as Ruby put it in the 'luggage' spot so the attendants can put it in the cargo area of the 'plane'.

"Whose idea was this?" Taelus raged "Tell me this wasn't made for me?"

"Actually, no" Ruby was unusually cheerful (given her cheerful disposition, that was saying something) "Jay created it for a client of his; but the man never picked it up"

"I wonder why" he replied dryly.

"It takes an awful long time and a lot of money plus knowing the right people to get an 'identity' that's foolproof" Ruby giggled "As long as you don't mess up, no one will be the wiser"

"How stupid are these people?" Taelus muttered as they sat in the 'waiting area'.

"Actually, with your knowledge" Tilion opened a bag of sorts "An actual 'Dingbat' is smarter than you. Besides, Jay thought it would be funny. Potato Chip?" he offered the bag.

"Is it edible?" Taelus looked at it strangely.

"Tell me they have potatoes in your world?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact" the mage replied "Except they are cooked before consumption. Poison and whatnot"

"Even better" Tilion shook the bag "This was processed"

"I have no idea what that means" Taelus ate one.

"You'll get used to it" Ruby ate another.

Taelus sighed and read his ticket.

"What's Detroit?" he wondered.

"Another city like this one" Tilion remarked "They actually all look the same after you've seen a few of them"

"And they are the home of the Lions!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Football?" Taelus asked.

Tilion nodded.

"I don't understand why the sport holds the love of these humans" he said "But after a few games, Ruby already had her favorites"

"Go Bengals!" she cheered.

"Unfortunately most of them are named after cats" he sighed.

"Reminds me of an arena or coliseum" Taelus mused "Where people often fight to the death"

"Eww" Ruby said "That's terrible"

"Entertainment always is" he said.

"Now boarding: Flight 137!" the voice rang everywhere.

"Before you ask, yes that's a microphone" Tilion looked at Taelus.

"Amazing" he wondered.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Michigan**

The Plane ride was a disaster. Taelus didn't think he'd ever be terrified to travel as much as he was right now; and that was saying something. He had survived many things, especially since he first set out to save Mavare from her fate; but this took the cake on the ever increasing list of things he'd never want to do again. The other two appeared to be used to it…so much so in fact that Ruby (who had to relieve herself at the last minute) had no trouble navigating the turbulent plane as it made the final descent. Needless to say she was pretty animatedly picking on him for such an embarrassing revelation. Tilion just offered more chips by way of consolation.

He had to silently admit to himself that he was glad the flights were all now cancelled…and there was a reason for that.

"Tell me this isn't a normal American thing" Taelus said as he watched a riot happening right outside City Hall by way of an interesting marvel called the Television, which really was just a window that did things-at least from Taelus' understanding.

"It is becoming increasingly prevalent" Tilion remarked noncommittally "Remember that race issue I spoke of?"

"Guys?!" Ruby pointed to one of the protesters on screen "Isn't that Twilight's Hammer?"

"It is, Ruby" Tilion nodded "Good observation"

"Thanks" she beamed.

"But that's what's unusual" Tilion continued "I haven't heard of any unrest in this part of the country. I mean, the news media is good about that sort of thing; the right group of people so much as sneeze, and they have a story about it"

"So…not a coincidence?" Ruby asked.

"I would imagine so" Tilion looked at Taelus "Who besides us knows you're here on either side of the Rift?"

"You two and Jay are the only ones I talked to on this side" Taelus said "The leak might be from my world, but I have just as much information as you with that"

"Okay then" Tilion held his chin in thought "Maybe it is coincidence; the Twilight's Hammer here may be radicals, but they share ideas here with a few other groups. Perhaps it's just as simple as they're all protesting together. It's still not clear exactly on what issue, but we'll figure that out soon, I'd expect"

"We should call Jay" Ruby said "He'll know what to do"

"You're right" Tilion looked at her "Worst case scenario, we take a private plane" he looked back at Taelus "Any chance whoever sent you here gave you more information than just go from point A to B?"  
"It sounded urgent" Taelus took another chip from his offered bag "So I think there's a time limit. No offence, but I want to get back as soon as possible"

"Right" Tilion looked at his watch "This being a war and all that, I understand completely"

Ruby sighed and looked at both men.

"So do we stay here, or find a hotel?" she asked "I know it's still like midday, but I'm hungry-and we may be stuck here for awhile"

"Do riots usually cause cancellations?" Taelus asked them "Or is this new?"

"It's not a usual occurrence" Tilion said "But it could be for something as normal as the airport personnel participating in the riots"

"And that's an American thing?" Taelus sighed.

"Yes, yes it is" Tilion said "We'll keep an eye out for flight information, but I say we find a cheap restaurant and grab a lunch"

"Better off finding a $100 dollar bill" Ruby complained "There's no such thing as cheap when it comes to airports"

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Michigan**

They were naturally right about the Restaurants; but Taelus didn't really have to worry about it. Jay gave Ruby and Tilion an allowance of sorts; and they were more than willing to pay for Taelus, who had no money. They ate in relative silence, though Ruby tried to start a conversation, which was funny in its own way (Taelus appreciated her energy, it was refreshing).

Tilion called Jay after they ate; and managed to requisition a private jet, though it'd have to arrive here. And that meant they would be leaving in the evening, rather than in an hour or so. It was fine with Taelus (who didn't want to get back on a plane at all); until Ruby asked him to share a story or two about himself.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to say" he admitted to them "I was born about 24 years ago, in a place called Darrowmere Forest, to a farmer of Northdale. When it was discovered I had magical potential, I was sent to Dalaran for training. In case you're wondering, Dalaran's a city of magic-but independent of any kingdom"

"Like a City-State?" Tilion asked.

"Well, yes" Taelus nodded "Not long after I graduated, my home was destroyed by the Undead Scourge, who are currently the greatest threat my world has. I'm ashamed to say I fled Lordaeron (which was my nation), and etched out a living as a mage for hire, before being taken on as a collector of sorts for a very peculiar Baron. Some things happened, and well, I'm here now. Other than that, I'm about to be a father-which I'm nervous about, but…that's it" he looked at Ruby "Your turn"

She turned a bit pink, but coughed in her fist and began.

"My origins are kinda bland too" she fidgeted with her hands "My Dad got together with my mom after his wife left-and I don't really know much about what happened-but I was young when she died. I actually have her name, because my dad couldn't bring himself to officially divorce his wife…heh heh" she put her head up and kept her face down "I was young when she died, and it was just me, my sister Yang, and my dad. I think losing both our mothers' really killed my dad's heart, but I'll never know now, right? We made a living off an island called Patch of all things and, over the years I developed a desire to be a hero. A light in the darkness type of deal, ya know? I even built my own weapon, you wanna see?"

"Ruby" Tilion was stern "Not here; we've already discussed this"

"Oh, right" she giggled, embarrassed "Anyway, I was a Huntress-in-training before Remnant was destroyed and Jay saved me. Not really much of a point for my skills here; there's no Grimm"

"And Grimm are those beast things you talked about before?" Taelus asked, interested.

"Yep" she nodded "Usually they're big, black with white faces, and scary looking. Wish I had a picture-oh wait!"

"Ruby" Tilion said "You left your Scroll in luggage with your weapon, remember?"

She slumped in defeat, and bounced right back.

"That just leaves you, Tilion!" she said "You're the only one left"

"Right" he sighed "I don't think I was ever born, but I served the Valar of Arda. I was a hunter with Oromë for awhile, and then was chosen to be a guardian of the moon over Arda. I sought the hand of fair Arien for a time, but we were never able to consummate our love. Time is rather a mute point with me, seems as how I'm immortal, but I suppose we can all die. The Dead Elders proved that. It means little to nothing anymore, as I am the last of my race, but I am what they called Maia"

"I love how he gets all 'old' when he talks of his world" Ruby said excitedly "Get him talking long enough and he does the thee's and thou's too"

"I am really sorry for your fates" Taelus said.

"Nothing you can do about it" Ruby said "We've already done our mourning. No point in dwelling on the past, am I right?"

She stuck her fist out to Tilion and he 'bumped' it

"Yes you are" he replied.

They talked about all sorts of things for awhile more, and when Tilion got the call, they began the trek towards the private jet.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Michigan**

They were being followed, Taelus was sure of it, but when he looked to find the culprits, no one was there. Hairs on the back of his neck stood on end like Goosebumps. There was something wrong.

"Guys" he said "we're being followed"

"I know" Tilion said "They have the stench of evil"

"They're going to try to stop us before we get to the plane" Ruby inputted "I'm not that great without my weapon"

"That's okay Ruby" Tilion said "Taelus and I will deal with them if we have to"

That was when the corridor suddenly seemed empty. The people around them were nowhere to be found.

"Keep it sharp" Tilion remarked.

"Taelus the Mage" a voice rang out behind him. He turned.

"Surrender, by the Order of Twilight Lord Richard Halls" a woman in a weird garb declared.

"Taelus, that's combat armor" Tilion said "Be on your guard"

The woman was flanked by three others; one of whom had a strange looking device that looked like a rifle, except better made.

"They know me" Taelus announced "That means the Old Gods are here"

"Are you going to surrender peacefully?" the woman asked, ready to give the order to fire "Or are we going to drag your dead body to Lord Halls?"

"I have his friends in my sights ma'am" one of the men said "Should we give him an incentive?"

"Hit the girl" she ordered "Take a leg"

The man shot, but cursed.

"Damn she's fast"

"Open fire!" she ordered.

Taelus blinked to one of the men as they fired and punched his lights out. He froze the other two in ice and turned to the woman, and was blasted back. Yeah, she had magic too.

"Ruby" Tilion walked past Taelus, taking off his glasses "Grab our bags and start the plane. We'll be along shortly"

"But-" she tried.

"We need to get out of here, Ruby!" he wasn't being subtle now "Do as I say"

He hoisted Taelus up as the woman threw fire at them. The mage cursed. More Twilight's Hammer showed up, and took stances like they knew magic too.

Taelus threw a Molten Armor on Tilion and immersed himself in Ice magic.

"Kill them both" the woman declared "They're not going to cooperate"

"Ni am i isil -o Arda! Túl forth ar aid me -esse maure, telepse cú!" Tilion was arrayed in light and held out his hand as if he was holding something. A bow appeared, ready to fire "Keep your eyes on the enemy, Taelus"

He shot at breakneck speed and tore through the woman and half the spellcasters there. Taelus encased the rest in ice.

"That was…wow" he looked at Tilion, who simply said "Fly Taelus, more are coming"

"Right" Taelus took off running in the direction of Ruby, Tilion on his tail.

More Twilight's Hammer appeared.

"There they are!" one shouted, before an arrow pierced his throat.

"Damn, they have rocket launchers" Tilion remarked "Taelus, I said Fly!"

"What are Rocket Lauchers?" Taelus asked, as an exit way exploded. Tilion grabbed his jacket and ran the other direction.

"Those are rocket launchers" he replied, looking at Taelus as they ran "I've never been in a situation like this before. These guys must really want you out of the picture"

"Or the Old Gods figured out what's in Washington D.C. and don't want me there" Taelus huffed as they narrowly dodged another rocket.

"The question is how they know where you are" Tilion said "You need to come up with an answer when we're not getting shot at"

"I'll try" Taelus was jerked forward when Tilion stopped to fire more arrows.

"Forces -o mornië, lar- mime esse ar caure -yes! Ni am Tilion, isil -o Arda!" Tilion yelled clearly, and suddenly their pursuers cried out in fear and fled.

"What are you saying?" Taelus wondered.

Tilion grabbed his jacket again and pressed forward.

"Later, when we're in the air" he replied.

They ran out a door towards a smaller jet; and Ruby was waving at the door. Gun shots and explosions resounded behind them.

"Don't look back" Tilion commanded "Get to that plane, Taelus"

He pushed the mage forward and began shooting more arrows.

Taelus ran up the stairs and into Ruby as the plane hummed at the ready. Somehow, Tilion was right behind them.

"Strap yourself in Ruby" he said "We're going to fly this thing ourselves"

"But-" she began.

"He's not coming, they probably got to him" Tilion put on a…thing and sat in one of the seats at the front.

"Got to who?" Taelus asked.

"The driver" Ruby answered, mirroring Tilion's movements "Sit back there, Taelus. We're getting you outta here"

"Hars 1, you are not clear for take off" the com said "Repeat, not clear! Fire down your engines immediately"

"No can do, traffic controller" Tilion said "We're being fired upon by militants, over"

He turned a knob and the com ceased its talking.

"We're taking off!" Ruby exclaimed, and Taelus fell flat on the floor.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Michigan to Washington D.C.**

Once Tilion was sure they were okay, he unstrapped and took off his headset.

"Keep us in the air, Ruby" he said "I'll be right back"

Taelus watched as he came over and sat down next to him. He took out a bag of chips and opened it.

"Here" he handed the bag to Taelus "For the nerves"

"Thanks" Taelus said sullenly.

"Is there anything you can think of that you haven't told me, that can explain what happened down there?" he asked as Taelus began eating.

"I can't think of anything" Taelus answered "But I've only been here for a day, and already there is a full on assault. That tells me there is something waiting for me in Washington D.C. that brings the Old Gods pause"

"And you have no idea what that is?" Tilion took a chip.

"Like I said already" Taelus remarked "You know as much as I do"

Tilion nodded.

"What was that back there?" Taelus asked him "I've never seen that level of power before; except one time, and that was at Razorfen Downs-but that's not the point!"

"I told you I am a Maia" he said "We're just shy of being fully primordial; that kind of power always packs a punch" he put his glasses back on "I try not to advertise that too much; even to Ruby, so I'd appreciate a little discretion. People often start thinking I'm a god when they see me in action, and well, I'm not"

"I understand" Taelus said "That was awesome to witness, though"

"So I've been told" he coughed "Well, I'm going to let Ruby rest a bit-the excitement probably made her tired, or hyper; whichever she happens to be in at the moment. Neither are good for flying a plane"

He clapped Taelus on the back.

"Don't let this incident get to you, we have awhile yet, I expect" Tilion went back to the front of the plane, and a few minutes later Ruby came out…looking excited.

"Tilion was right" Taelus said quietly, a smile on his lips.

She bounded over, and jumped into the seat next to him.

"Can I have some chips?" she looked at the bag.

"Knock yourself out" Taelus handed them over.

"I saw you fight, a bit" she remarked "That magic was pretty cool"

"You think so?" he grabbed a chip out of the bag.

"Yep" she smiled "Wish I coulda been there with you" she grabbed a contraption next to her that was red and black "Crescent Rose, my baby. You would have seen her in action"

It transformed pretty quickly into something that looked astonishingly like a Scythe.

"It's a high caliber sniper rifle with the Scythe attached" she handed it out to him "Take a look"

Taelus got out of his seat and studied the weapon. It really did look cool, and it's intricate design was completely for it's transforming quality. It would be the envy of Gnomes all over Azeroth. Also, he really could see the Rifle through the design, though he was at a loss to what the sniper part was.

"You really built this yourself?" he asked her, impressed.

She beamed.

"Yes I did; I mean I had a little help from my Uncle Qrow but I put this baby together with my own hands" Ruby pointed a thumb at her chest; a grin plastered on her face.

Taelus nodded appreciatively and handed it back to her and sat down for the duration of the ride.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Michigan to Washington D.C.**

It hit them sometime in the night. Taelus stirred from his slumber, and rubbed his eyes. He brightened the lights a bit; noticing Ruby using his shoulder as a pillow. He nudged her awake.

"Something's about to happen" he said.

She sat up suddenly as the Plane began to rock violently, grabbing the chair for balance.

"Tilion!" she shouted, and grabbed her backpack.

"Wait!" Taelus grabbed her arm and pulled her close as the top of the plane was penetrated by a tentacle of sorts.

"What the hell is that!" Taelus shouted, and Ruby began shaking in his arm. He let her go.

"N-No" she said, scared "Not them, not now"

Taelus immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Tilion!" he shouted, as another tentacle broke through the metal frame "Get in here!"

"Ruby!" Tilion yelled, and ran to her "What's wrong?"

"That's wrong!" Taelus grabbed his attention with his finger.

"Dread Elders" Tilion replied, hugging Ruby close "You better have a way to survive a fall, Taelus"

"I do" he looked at Tilion "Is it going to tear the plane apart?"

The plane split in two with a roar, and they were blasted out of the cabin.

Taelus saw a mass of tentacles and a maw the size of a small spring. Dread indeed.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Pennsylvania**

Taelus' suit was ruined. It wasn't that he cared so much as it was drawing attention he didn't want at the moment. They had to run away from the crash site, which they weren't even close to given what that monster did to the plane. Tilion did his little primordial thing with Ruby in his arms and he had to use slow fall, which while it saved him, it also put a strain on his Mana use. He was alive so he wasn't complaining, but the heavy rain storm they were in really broke their spirits a bit. Ruby and Tilion weren't too happy to have seen that 'Dread Elder', namely because the last time either one saw it, their worlds were destroyed.

Somehow that didn't happen here.

"Was that truly your first time glimpsing one of them?" Tilion asked for the millionth time "Because I get the feeling it knew you personally" Primordial senses, and all that. Taelus shook his head.

They had taken shelter under a 'bus' stop thing (whatever that was), and while both Ruby and Tilion recovered from the anger and shock at seeing the 'Dread Elder'; the rain and the cold was a different story. Taelus let Ruby borrow his robes to keep warm, but that only did so much before it became useless from the downpour.

"No, I think I would have remembered seeing something like that before" Taelus said "And trust me, I would have already told you about it if I did. The question we really should be asking is why is it here? This world hasn't been destroyed yet, on the contrary in fact"

"I have been asking myself the same question" Tilion said "But if it had wanted to end this world, that would have happened. If it was looking for us, I think we wouldn't be having this conversation. And, it wasn't as big as we've seen it. I think it was after you"

"Do you think its connected to the Twilight's Hammer?" Taelus looked at Tilion, and the Maia nodded knowingly.

"Too big a coincidence to rule that out, and what else has giant tentacles and is connected to them?" Tilion brushed Ruby's hair out of her face as the girl slept on.

"Cthulhu, right?" Taelus sighed "Should have known-that was an Old God"

"It would definitely come along way to explain why Civil Rights zealots are looking for a guy that doesn't exist in this world's system" Tilion commented "Especially if he's only been here for a day and change"

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into this" Taelus dropped his head.

"We volunteered" Tilion retorted "Once Ruby took an interest in you, I knew you were someone different, so I'm happy to help. It helps that my old enemy and your enemy are one in the same; I have a score to settle with the Dread Elder who took my life away from me, and she lost everything she knew too. We're with you until the bitter end"

"I appreciate it" Taelus nodded.

"It even makes me doubly intrigued about what awaits you in D.C., I mean it could spell the end of the Dread Elders, before they decimate another world" Tilion shook Ruby awake "Come on, Miss Rose, time to get something to eat, and you need to change"

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Pennsylvania**

They were in a town called Johnstown, which was small enough to actually be comparable to say Goldshire. Ruby shopped for their clothes while Tilion bought them lunch. When they met up again, they had news for Taelus.

"You'll be happy to know that Rufus Dingbat is currently the most wanted criminal for terrorism" Ruby said happily as she munched on a 'big mac', whatever that was "We called Jay and fixed it so you'll officially be under the name of Ricky Bogus"

"Ricky Bogus?" Taelus asked dryly "Really?"

"Do you honestly prefer Rufus Dingbat?" Tilion wiped his face with a napkin.

"Let me guess: another identity that a customer never picked up" Taelus droned, and sighed when he saw what Ruby was about to say "Yeah I know, time and money, blah blah blah"

Tilion handed him a bag.

"Beef patty, Lettuce, tomato, and bacon" he said "Yes most of it is processed, no you've never had it before, and I'm not going to try to explain it to you; you'd never want to eat afterwards"

Ruby nudged him, and he sighed.

"Plus we have a way to Washington D.C" he told Taelus "We're taking the train down there" he pulled out a map on his phone "Jay already set it up, we have tickets. I don't know how he did it, it's almost impossible to find that many open spots on the day the train leaves, but hey; money talks"

"No crazy riots?" Taelus asked.

"No; town's too small" Tilion remarked "Ruby, you have mustard running down your chin" he pointed at her face "Anyway, we're here. Train's going to run down here like a curve, passing through Pittsburg and Morgantown" he indicated the route on the map "We'll eventually get to Cumberland, and pass by Hagerstown and Fredrick before we get there"

"All on the same ride?" Taelus asked "Because we'll be attacked if there's a stop somewhere"

"It's hard to say" Tilion admitted "Sometimes they stop and other times they don't. Either way we won't be getting off anywhere until we get to the District itself, so unless the Dread Elder appears, we should be fine"

"You should get rid of your other ID though" Ruby said "If it falls out of your pocket; its game over"

"Burn it" Tilion said "Best option we have" he got up "When that's done, we can head to the station"

He handed Tael a piece of paper.

"You'll need that to get on board" he told him.

They finished eating, and Taelus burned his Dingbat Id, throwing the ashes in a forest somewhere. The wait at the station was terrible, but about mid afternoon, the Train arrived. It honestly reminded him of the Tram; that connected Stormwind to Ironforge, and actually he was making a lot of comparisons to the Gnomes and their contraptions. Funny thing that.

"We're going to board soon" Tilion said "Ruby's the only one who has luggage at this point; unless you have something you want to bring along, Taelus?"

He shook his head. Ruby still had his robes in her backpack.

"I'm good" he told them.

"Excellent" Tilion adjusted his glasses "I'd get in line, then"

Taelus watched what he thought was probably a normal process, but noticed a few out of the ordinary people. They were definitely dressed weird.

"You see them" he whispered to his companions.

"Yeah, we see them" Tilion said "They may be a problem if we're seen. Can you become invisible, Taelus?"

"Yeah, I can. Are they Twilight's Hammer?" Taelus asked him.

"If they are, they're hiding it. Those are Government agents" he told him.

"Looking for the 'terrorist'?" Taelus looked at them.

"Well, the crash is definitely close to us, relatively speaking" Tilion suggested "Probably just keeping a lookout, although we are going to Washington D.C"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Taelus asked.

"Hello?! Government agents" Ruby said out of the corner of her mouth "Nation's capital, duh"

"Oh" Taelus could have slapped himself in the head "That makes sense"

"We're going to be in a ton of trouble if the Dread Elder's calling the shots in the Government, though" Tilion said "People will believe anything these days"

They managed to enter the train without too much trouble. Ruby caused a scene when she tripped over a bag of luggage; but they found their seats without being harassed. There was a guy that looked at her a little too long for comfort, but Taelus let it go. If he started jumping at shadows now, then they'd never get to the Capital.

Just as the train began to move; Taelus heard thunder outside. It would not be a good day.

It was about an hour into the journey when it happened.

"Can you tell me if you recall what we're looking for in Washington D.C?" Tilion asked.

"I'm sure she mentioned it" Taelus sighed, thinking of Keristrasza "But I can't exactly recall what it was. If you list a few things that's in the city, besides whatever building runs the nation, I think I can guess where we need to go"

"So besides the White House and Capitol Hill?" Ruby asked.

"White House?" Taelus asked "What's that-I mean besides the fact that it's white?"

"Oh, that's where the President conducts business and lives" Ruby said "And the name is…an American thing"

"And Capitol Hill is where a bunch of people congregate to make politics" Tilion waved "I wouldn't think anything important to us would be in either area"

"So there's the Washington Monument" Ruby said "And the Library of Congress, there's the Kennedy Center, and the National Zoo and the Lincoln Memorial-"

"Memorial" Taelus said, excited "I definitely remember she said Memorial. Not sure about the Lincoln part though"

"It's a start" Tilion said "Ruby, read off all of the memorials"

"Okay" she said, chipper "There's the Korean War Memorial, and the World War II memorial-" she was listing them off her phone, doing that weird thing with the finger "-Roosevelt Memorial, and the George Mason memorial, and the-"

Someone knocked into her, and she dropped her phone.

"Oops, my bad" it was the man from earlier "Here you go, nice phone by the way"

"Thanks" she said and turned back to the phone.

"Where are y'all going, anyway?" he asked her.

"Um, well I hate to be rude, but that's not your business" Ruby said.

"Well, I was just asking because-" he pulled out a gun and pressed it against her "-I'm coming with. I wouldn't call out or anything; not if miss riding hood here wants to be a little less red if you catch my drift"

"Is this an American thing too?" Taelus asked, annoyed.

"Well, usually the creeps wait until the girl's alone before he tries anything" Ruby pouted.

"Taelus" Tilion warned "Let's not make any sudden moves. We don't want to attract the attention of the agents, and it's not like that gun can hurt her anyway"

"Ugh, do you have to tell creepy guy over here that too, Tilion?" Ruby complained "He may still use it anyway, and Taelus is right next to me"

"What do you mean my gun can't do anything to you?" the guy cocked it "I can spill your guts all over the seat here, and there's nothing you can do about it"

"I'm not worried" Tilion said casually "Listen, whoever you are. This isn't going to end well for you unless you put that gun away and walk back to your seat. You don't want to attract the attention of the Feds in the other car anymore than I do; and I can get away from them in a way that you can't"

"Oh, touchy" the guy rammed it a bit more into Ruby "There's no way she can dodge the bullet this close"

Suddenly Ruby disappeared, and the guy fell forward a few seats and dropped his gun. But what got Taelus' attention was the rose petals in the seat where she was just sitting.

"Ruby" Tilion put his head down as a woman screamed.

"He's got a gun!"

The guy went to pick it up and was hit in the behind at breakneck speed, and Ruby appeared right in front of him, gun in hand. She dismantled it with ease, as more people began panicking. People began leaving the car the other way, some of them in hysterics.

"That wasn't really necessary" Tilion said as Ruby walked back to her seat "I had that under control"

"Yeah, except he wasn't hurting you" she rubbed her side tenderly "He jabbed me pretty good"

Suddenly, the door to the car burst open and agents piled in.

"It's the terrorist!" one of them shouted "Get him!"

Taelus sprang up as they began firing.

"And now this is happening" Tilion said from behind a seat.

"Is it normal for these guys to just open fire like that?" Taelus asked.

"No not really" Ruby called from another seat "They usually try to apprehend them first"

"Well, this isn't going to work" Tilion said "Taelus, can you blast us a hole in the wall over there" he pointed to the seats on the other side of the car "We may need to ditch this vehicle"

"Flash out!" one cried.

"Hurry, eyes closed!" Tilion warned.

Taelus closed his eyes tightly as a boom resounded in the car.

"Let i kal blind i hendu!" Tilion walked calmly in the light of fire, and yelled to them "Taelus, Ruby! Through the hole, let's go"

Taelus helped Ruby up the side of the train, and let her go as fireballs just missed them both.

"Aw, you have got to be kidding me!" Taelus complained as Tilion made it up the train "Tilion, they're Twilight's Hammer!"

"I can see that" Tilion said "Ruby, now's the time to show me what Crescent Rose can really do"

"Right, got your back" she brushed her red cloak behind her and reached for the contraption that transformed into the Scythe Taelus remembered seeing on the plane.

"Kal -o Arda, ló -o vana. Aist- me as your undying tarma -o unitime" Tilion was arrayed in a silver light, and a staff appeared as he mimicked holding one "Taelus, keep your eyes on the enemy"

"Ruby!" he held his hand out as if he was holding something back "Focus all your sniper fire on the assailants in the back. Taelus you will take out their vanguard. I shall assist you"

An explosion happened behind them, and that half of the train was detached from the rest of it.

"Go!" Tilion shouted, loudly and clearly.

The Cultists began chanting as her bullets hit those in the way back; and Taelus blinked to the first mage in front of him and punched him in the gut. The mages near the now incapacitated one were thrown off the train by an unseen force. Taelus sealed a few more in ice, and Ruby picked off the rest of them. However, more were climbing up the side of the train.

"Advance!" Tilion shouted "Ruby, use maneuver 2 and counter with Dust!"

"Roger!" she replied, and left more Rose petals in the wake of her speed.

"Taelus, they are about to unleash creatures of darkness" he told the mage.

They ran up the train, even as more Cultists showed up to end their journey. Ruby was taking out a few of them at a go, but the amount of opposition was increasing. Taelus found that he could barely follow her movements, and that she appeared to teleport when she left Rose petals, which he grudgingly found intriguing.

"Town's coming up!" she yelled back to Tilion, who had stopped and appeared to be chanting something.

"Ni am a servant -o i kal; wielder -o i warmth -o Arda's ló" Tilion grew brighter, and his visage changed to that of someone fair and powerful "Harken ana me, spirits -o i valaina, ar láv- me i strength ana anta melca odds" At that moment, a hole ripped into the ceiling of a car and bug-like entities sprouted out, glaring at Taelus and Ruby "Sí aist- Elders indóme paime an i mornië -o their Hearts: ni esse myself Tilion!"

He flew into the fray, destroying dozens of the creatures. Another ripping sound erupted behind them, and Taelus was horrified to see more of these Mantis men jump out and attack them. With a battle cry, Ruby landed in front of him and decapitated the first three bug things she got close to. Taelus, watched his new friends not bat an eye at these monstrosities that the Hammer saw fit to summon to aid them in killing the mage. He watched them fight with everything they got and still it didn't change. The skies began to shed their tears; and in seconds he was soaked, still watching the inevitable.

Tilion wielded the power of his people so effortlessly, he reminded Taelus of Lillia and her strength in battle. His staff cut through the bugs like butter, in fact. Ruby was just as formidable; using her Scythe and rifle combination, jumping from enemy to enemy, never staying on the ground for more than a few seconds at a time. She was like Mavare that way, as a big cat the Druidess was always jumping from battle to battle.

They knew almost nothing about him, save what he told them, and that was woefully inadequate to put their lives on the line for this mission of his…

The rain fell even harder.

It wouldn't matter if they got him to this D.C. if the Old Gods killed them for the trouble. _I am done being a coward._

It didn't matter that they helped him; because-because… _I am done being a coward._

 _"_ _Fire consumes"_ he opened his eyes; and the ring of fire surrounded him and them, even as the servants of the Old Gods continued to assault them.

 _"_ _Fire destroys"_ elementals of every shape and size surrounded them, protected them.

 _"_ _Fire illuminates!"_ with a wave of his hand the Mantis men fell back into the hole and began burning the cultists on the inside. With a stomp of a single foot, the train moved even faster, and Taelus walked it like it was nothing, fire surrounding him.

"It is true, what he had said" a man gestured to the fire surrounding Taelus "You are really from Azeroth; my Lord's homeworld!"

Taelus drew the flames closer, so his friends could stand by his side, which they did without hesitation. He threw Moltem Armors on the both of them.

"Allow me to end your miserable existence, Taelus" the man continued "I, Twilight Lord Richard Halls; and by Y'Shaarj's command, will end you!"

At the mention of Y'Shaarj the world grew very dark and a shape could be seen filling the sky as the rain fell even harder.

The Twilight Lord contorted and changed to a squid-like tentacled humanoid. It attacked faster than Ruby and was able to handle all three of them at once. A water spout touched down in the distance and a rage never before heard by the denizens of the Rift uttered even as the Twilight Lord knocked Tilion down the hole. The Spout was making its way towards the train.

The Twilight Lord grinned. His tentacles extended towards Ruby and latched onto the Scythe user as Taelus hit him with a pillar of fire. He drew back a bit and redoubled his efforts, knocking the girl below, likely on top of Tilion and pushed Taelus back, beyond their help.

Taelus created a whip of fire as the Tentacle guy took out a sword made of some kind of bone. Back and forth they went at it; Taelus with his whip and Halls with the sword. It didn't take long for Taelus to realize that his skill with the whip needed some practice, and that this modern zealot had a fascination with a sword.

The Twilight Lord disarmed the mage and kicked him to the ground.

Taelus smothered him in fire, and Halls just laughed.

"You don't get it, do you?" he looked at Taelus with such contempt "He is the god of rage; your fire only fuels my power" the Twilight Lord laughed "All this just to end you. I ask myself why? What threat do you truly pose to my master if I beat you so quickly?"

He picked up Taelus by the neck.

"What is your verdict, master?" the Twilight Lord yelled "What sentence befalls this fool!"

"END…HIS…LIFE…I…WILL…DEAL…WITH…THE…OTHERS…MY…SELF" the voice raged from the sky.

"You heard Cthulhu" Halls made ready to stab him "I will enjoy this"

As he was about to execute; Hall suddenly lurched, and dropped the sword. A curved blade protruded out of his chest, to which crimson tears fell.

Ruby let him fall.

"That was for touching my Undies!" she was angry "Pervert"

"Ruby, that's not something you talk about publicly" Tilion was right behind her.

"But it felt so gross" she complained, offering a hand to Taelus, which he took.

The rage of the thing in the sky uttered a wrathful cry and disappeared behind the clouds.

"That was ominous" Ruby said.

"Yeah, and there's a reason for it" Tilion was stern "The Dread Elder didn't want to be seen"

"By who?" Taelus asked, angry.

"By whom, you mean?" Tilion walked passed him "Don't look now but I think that's the Feds"

"As if we weren't already miserable" Taelus sighed, looking with him "Twilight's Hammer and the Government in one day"

"And that monster too" Ruby mourned.

Taelus had never seen such chaos over a city before…but he'd wager the Old Gods will be waiting for him in Washington D.C.

It was never that easy.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Maryland**

"I think we can make this work for us" Tilion remarked.

"What do you mean?" Taelus asked meanly.

"I think I can pilot that thing" he said "And that's a Helicopter, in case you're wondering"

"Are you sure you want to aggravate them?" Taelus asked "I don't want them coming after you once this is done"

"I'm not entirely sure we'll be alive after this is done" Tilion said "That Dread Elder wants you dead, and Ruby and I have a score to settle. Death was always a possibility" he patted her on the head gently "We're all that remains of our worlds. Maybe it's time to put their legacies to rest"

"That's not fair" he mourned.

"Well that's life and all that" Ruby replied "At least we'll be heroes"

"Ruby, can you get up there when it's close enough?" Tilion asked her.

"Sure I can" she rested her Scythe on her shoulder.

"You'll need to take control of the chopper as soon as you get up there. The Feds will likely try to crash it when they find out that's our goal" Tilion warned.

"Just like a plane, I got this" she readied herself.

"Taelus, can you use that slow fall spell of yours?" Tilion looked at the mage as the chopper came closer.

"You want me to save their lives?" he asked him.

"That would be proper" the Maia nodded "They are innocent after all"

"Right" Taelus said.

"On my mark, Ruby" Tilion commanded "3, 2, 1…Go!"

She launched herself in the air and grabbed the side with her Scythe. After quickly knocking out the driver and the other guy, she began maneuvering the chopper to stay in the air. Taelus began his spell the moment they began falling from the Chopper; and was able to save their lives. Ruby drove the thing to the train and Tilion grabbed Taelus, and got them both aboard.

"Strap yourselves in" Tilion said "We're going to have to drop this off outside the city"

"Blasted rain!" Ruby swore.

"Let me take over" Tilion told her kindly, and they switched.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Maryland**

They landed on the outskirts of Friendship village, which was just outside Washington D.C., and next to a village named Chevy Chase…what was with these names anyway? They found a restaurant named Chipotle Mexican Grill…whatever that was. It tasted good, anyway.

"I called Jay" Ruby announced "Apparently Ricky Bogus is in league with Mr. Dingbat; and he's all out of identities. He's asked us to go back to Minneapolis in light of all the crazy things we went through; with the hopes that things will just blow over"

"Great" Tilion said "After we visit this monument, he can take us home"

"He doesn't want us in D.C at all actually" she sighed "There's a big protest going on; and guess who's the face of it?"

"Twilight's Hammer" Taelus said angrily.

"Well, you guessed right, heh heh" Ruby looked glum "But we can't go back now…not when we're so close"

"We just need to find the monument" Tilion replied "If that's what the Dread Elder's trying to keep us from then it'd be easy to find"

"That's right" Taelus said "We just follow the Hammer"

"Easier said than done" Ruby said "It's going to use them as a collective shield, and I'm pretty sure they're going to scream terrorist if you get too close, seems as how you're one now"

"Yes, but at least we know where it is" Tilion took out his phone "And…there we have it. Jefferson Memorial"

"That's it" Taelus got excited "I think that's what she told me…but what is the Jefferson Memorial?"

"Wikipedia can tell us what we know" Tilion admitted, and pushed his glasses in "The Jefferson Memorial is a presidential memorial in Washington, D.C., dedicated to Thomas Jefferson (1743–1826), one of the most important of the American Founding Fathers as the main drafter and writer of the Declaration of Independence, member of the Continental Congress, governor of the newly independent Commonwealth of Virginia, American minister to King Louis XVI and the Kingdom of France, first U.S. Secretary of State under the first President George Washington, the second Vice President of the United States under second President John Adams, and also the third President (1801–1809), as well as being the founder of the University of Virginia at Charlottesville, Virginia. Well he definitely has a resume"

"And I figured out why the protest is there" Ruby added "The man owned slaves"

Taelus ground his fists at the mention of slave owners, remembering what Mavare went through. Remembering Shadowforge. He sighed after awhile.

"Okay, let me play advocate for a minute" he said "What does that have to do with this protest?"

"They've been destroying statues to a bunch of 150 year old dead guys from a bygone age, claiming them to be evil" Ruby said "Maybe he's on the list. I don't really get it anyway"

"Well, the idea behind it was the people's belief that the American Civil war was fought exclusively over slaves and that one side was the bad guys" Tilion said "It didn't really happen that way, but politics is politics"

"So it's an American thing?" Taelus asked.

"Yes, unfortunately" Tilion agreed "History is written by the victors; even long after they originally died"

"You realize though, that the Old Gods are using that as an excuse to keep me away from the monument?" Taelus said.

"Oh, that is the point" Tilion remarked "Evil is usually never more than the subtle nudges of honeyed words and a sharp knife. And the people need an outlet for their anger, which is partially justified-I mean, if you get past the fact that this happened when their grandparents' grandparents were in diapers, when they fought over taxes and states rights"

"That was what the war was about?" Taelus asked, surprised "I almost wish it was the nobler cause they think it was"

"Yeah, well it's hard to stay angry when there's no drama in the truth" Tilion sighed "To be fair though, it did end up being about the slaves in the end"

"Just keep those opinions to yourself" Ruby said "Racism still exists, and we could be pegged as white supremacists. I'd rather not have that be the reason I died-they kill those idiots, you know"

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Washington D.C.**

They walked to the city, which took them an hour or so, and Taelus noticed the rain clouds just as bad as before. He didn't let the lure of the city get to him; and the ominous quiet of what's supposed to be the nation's capital made it even worse.

"Where is this monument, anyway?" he asked.

"By a man made reservoir of some kind" Ruby said "It may take us awhile to reach the place, though"

While the city was quiet, it wasn't straight forward, at least from the ground view. Actually it kind of reminded Taelus of Stratholme-except with the big skyscrapers…and it wasn't burning. As they made their way through the streets; it became apparent why the city was close to being empty. They were all at the protest.

"They can't all be Twilight's Hammer?" Taelus looked aghast.

"That is a probable statement" Tilion said "If the cause is big enough; the enemy will use them all to his advantage"

"Then they are all in danger" Ruby said "We'll get close…and he might…Tilion…"

"I know" he sighed "We could get there pretty fast with your speed, but the Dread Elder might react poorly to that"

"We can always wait until they all leave" Taelus suggested "I mean, he can't keep them all there forever"

"Taelus, the reason everyone's there is because the Hammer wants to destroy it, and they've incited the whole city" Tilion said "No matter how you slice it, you were told to be at this monument, or one like it…can you get whatever you need if it is destroyed?"

"I'm not sure" he answered "Tilion, I don't know at all what is needed and what's not. But if the Old Gods want it gone, that's grounds at least for me to want the opposite"

Thunder welled in the distance.

"We need to make a decision fast" Tilion said "Do we use Ruby's Semblance, or do we wait for them to leave?"

"Semblance?" Taelus asked.

"It's what makes me more than just a human" she simplified "Everyone on Remnant had potential to have one"

"The Rose petal thing" Taelus nodded "Fine, we'll take the chance. The Old Gods may just kill them all anyway"

"Alright Ruby" Tilion bent a knee "It's all up to you now"

"Okay" she said worriedly "I'll try"

He kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Gifts -o orme ar strength n- upon tye, partner -o mime hon" she began to glow.

"Grab on her back, Taelus" he commanded "Her power will break the chains of time"

Taelus tentatively put his hands on her shoulders.

Ruby ran; and Taelus felt a rush similar to when a plane takes off. She dodged cars, busses, even buildings; and he was impressed with the way she navigated the streets, using only her Scroll to aid her. As they neared the monument; he noticed the rain begin to fall and increased with each stretch of road she turned to. He looked up at the sky and gasped. It was as if Mavare's hurricane was there, but 100 times bigger. The shape of the Old God kept just out of sight for the people below…Taelus knew, though, that time was short.

They reached the Rotunda of the Monument as the last light of day broke through the heavy clouds.

"Ominous" he said aloud, but he doubted they heard him.

It really did look like the whole city was there; and it was a heated battle, just shy of a full on riot. Ruby must have seen the same thing as Taelus, however. The heavy rain and winds made it easy for her to run right through the break in the crowd and into the Jefferson Monument. He didn't know if they'd get caught afterwards, but they made it through.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Monument**

Ruby collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. Tilion bent a knee to assist her, giving Taelus the look as if saying…its your turn.

In terms of how monuments go, Taelus was impressed with the work they put in to honor this man, Jefferson. He would have liked to honor him too, but Taelus would never honor a slave owner. He couldn't look at Mavare if he did. Like most Monuments, it was open to the elements. That was to be expected. However…it was empty.

"Hello?" he called, not loudly, for the acoustics would do that for him "Someone? Anyone? My name is Taelus, of Azeroth. You told me to come here"

The statue didn't move. The plaques didn't move. Hell, even the people outside weren't moving to much in the soaking rain.

The only noises were Ruby and Tilion, but Taelus gave them space. They got him here, now it was his turn, if he even knew what that entailed. It struck him that despite everything it took to get him here, the instructions were quite vague. It actually served to irritate him…typically when one travels anywhere, there is some kind of assistance. And Ruby and Tilion helped him out, 100 times more than anyone was obligated to help.

Then where was the Titan? Or whoever she was…if it was a she. Keristrasza was the voice and face of this thing, so anything's possible.

"Please!" he pleaded "I'm here, I did what you asked!" and there was still no answer.

Thunder rumbled at a close distance.

"Where are you?" he yelled "The enemy is at the door! I'm here, I did what you all asked…what Alexstrasza asked…"

Taelus fell silent; and glanced at his companions. Ruby was on her feet now, calmed from the exhaustion she accumulated. Tilion was next to her, looking around imperiously.

"What should I do?" he asked them "I mean, this is it! There's nothing else"

"I do not have an answer for you, Taelus" Tilion sighed "Should have known it wasn't going to be easy; whatever's here is an enemy of the Dread Elders-or the Old Gods or whatever they truly are"

"Well, it was dedicated to this Thomas Jefferson guy" Ruby said "What if you had to touch the statue or something?"

"I can always try" Taelus said, looking at the metal statue "What do I have to lose, right?"

He walked up to the former leader and put his hand on the metal surface. The statue lit up an alien light and began to sink into an unknown compartment in the floor. In seconds, the Rotunda was emptied. A woman appeared, ethereal and tall, she looked upon them all regally and smiled.

" **It is finally the hour of revelations, champions of Azeroth"** she gazed upon their surprised expressions before addressing the mage **"It is well that we finally meet, Brother. No doubt you have many questions, and though I wish to answer them all, your old enemy quickly approaches, so I will start with but a brief explanation"**

She waved a hand and the room darkened completely; as if a shield of darkness encompassed them all.

 **"** **Azeroth, Titan of Fire and Ice. I have brought you here today for that revelation"** she said kindly, to Taelus utter shock.

"Are you talking to me, or my planet?" he asked her "I'm confused here"

 **"** **Your identity is as I just said, brother. You are as I am"** she stretched her hands and images of other beings appeared in the emptiness **"Aggramar, Champion of our group the Pantheon. Aman'thul, our Highfather is right next to him. Golganneth, the Thunderer third on our right. Khaz'goroth, who Shapes our creations is next. And one you would have been happy to meet; Norgannon, our Lore-Keeper and Master-Magician. I am Eonar, the Life-Binder. And last but not least, Azeroth. She who was our sister"**

"Exactly" Taelus pointed out "Azeroth is a girl; huh, my planet is a girl…good to know I suppose"

"Taelus, you're getting off track" Tilion pointed out.

"Yes, I know" he sighed "So how can I be the Titan Azeroth, if she already exists? That is key here, I am a guy-can prove it to you, actually. About to be a father, myself. Plus I'm one hundred percent human. Had that tested out, if you must know"

She nodded, understandingly.

 **"** **I am well aware of the circumstances regarding you and what used to be my sister"** she said **"So I will begin with that explanation; the better you understand who you are, the better you will understand our plight. We found our sister while she slept deeply, for her dreams called to us. When we visited her for the first time, we discovered our enemies had attached themselves to her like parasites"**

She waved her hands; and suddenly they were transported to a hellish, evil place. Taelus knew this was Azeroth.

 **"** **Y'shaarj, we had fought first-wrath and anger incarnate, he was; and slew him in a great battle. That was when we learned of the terrible truth. When he was defeated, he took with him a part of our sister-and her agony was my greatest pain"** her voice broke a bit, but she waved her hands once more, and the scene changed. It was a lush, green world **"With no other choice we decided to imprison the other three parasites: N'Zoth, Yogg-Saron, and C'Thun. That their taint may never defile her pure soul, we created Watchers to man our cities and sought alternative solutions to outright destruction, for those battles would ravage and destroy her. The time came when we had to leave; for the parasites turned our brother against us. A name I'm sure you have heard of-Sargeras, Terror of all demonkind. It was their whisperings, brother; their cruel, cruel whisperings. As we battled our fallen brother, and because we were inevitably away from our sister; they watched and plotted and whispered again. That was when we found our Watchers were corrupted as well"**

She waved her hands once again, and Taelus, Tilion, and Ruby got to see the Dragon Aspects in all their naked glory.

 **"** **So we adapted, as we always have done. We turned to the Dragonflights, and bestowed our powers and gifts upon them: I gave Alexstrasza the aspect of the Life-Binder, and her sister Ysera the power of life and the Emerald Dream; The Highfather bestowed upon Nozdormu the gift of Time itself; our Shaper gave Neltharion dominion over the earth and its depths; and Norgannon gave to Malygos the aspect of Magic itself, so that he may always watch for the corrupting powers of the Arcane"** she shook her head, ethereal tears sprang out of her eyes **"One by one the Dragonflights fell as the Watchers did before them, to the evil sweetness of the parasites. And our fallen brother killed us one by one, hoping to rid himself of any who would stop the Burning Legion and the madness the parasites infected him with"**

She cried out in anguish and the scene changed again.

 **"** **We began to despair"** the ground shook beneath them as she cried out, and Taelus saw what he believed was the Sundering of Kalimdor **"We turned to the Kaldorei, giving them the last directive to keep our little sister safe. In their lust for power and vanity; the** ** _Highborne_** **almost unleashed the Burning Legion upon her, under the influence of the parasites we could not kill, for her sake. Sargeras almost got Azeroth. It would not be the last time he tried, and tried, and will try again. It was what the mortal races called the Second War which killed her; killed the one we all fell to protect. The Burning Legion had somehow opened a portal from the raped world of Draenor; and at that exact moment, three events occurred that prevented your Destruction, Azeroth"** she pointed at Taelus and again the scene changed.

 **"** **Azeroth was saved by the mortal race's fight against more corrupted pawns, because those pawns forcibly impregnated Alexstrasza at the moment your parents conceived you and in that moment when you and your bonded dragon were conceived; your very soul was fused by Azeroth. I felt it, Sargeras felt it, and the parasites; including Y'Shaarj, felt it. In that one instance alone, I and the rest of my brothers planned for this moment, for the day when I would look upon our beloved Azeroth for the first time. She lives because she is you and you are her-somehow, someway, the one thing the parasites and their dark masters couldn't account for"** she waved once more and the Monument returned.

 **"** **That was but only an explanation"** she said, wiping her tears **"You are inherently stronger than we are, which is why the Parasites want you so bad. Their influence was to corrupt and taint you, like they did in a round about way with our fallen brother. We could not kill them, for they would rip you apart. Our power was to great on your body. But you know your body better than we do-and so it falls to you to kill them that would turn you dark and evil. With Y'Shaarj's final death here, and the other three's demise, you would be free to roam the Great Dark-and with your strength, end our brother and the masters of such an evil plot. Free the other world-souls who are under their bondage…this is your mission. This is the message, Azeroth. For us, your kin; for your friends and family, your mother and father who, by their great evil, were turned into monsters"**

All Taelus could do was fall to his knees at the rigid truth…

Can he really be Azeroth the Titan?

!QAZ WSX#EDC$RFRV%TGB^YHN&UJM*IK(OL)P:?1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv5tgb6yhN7ujm8ik,9ol.0

 **IN MEMORY OF ROXANNE; FRIEND, COMPANION, CANINE**

 **09/05/2017**

 **I WILL MISS YOU, AND LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE**

 **AND I WRITE THIS HERE…BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE A TOMBSTONE OR SOME OTHER FORM OF REMEMBERANCE.**

 **REST IN PEACE…**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

A pain was growing in him so fierce…a pain so powerful, it made him cry out, as he clutched his chest. Yet it was not his pain. Abstractly, Taelus thought about all the times he lost control; in the forest…in the downs…at Dalaran. This felt like that; but it was not his.

"My soul…absorbed hers?" he looked at the Titan with fury "You-you planned this?" he echoed the words he spoke at the Wyrmrest Temple.

 **"No, Azeroth"** she said sadly **"You didn't absorb her; your souls fused together"**

The pain came upon him again.

"Say my name" he glared at her "Say. My. Name"

 **"Azeroth"** she repeated.

 **"Not her name, mine!"** he rose, the pain reaching a peak point **"Say my name…say it now"**

"Taelus!" Ruby cried "What are-"

"No Ruby" Tilion pulled her back "I wouldn't interfere"

The pain in his chest seemed to increase; but he didn't back down.

 **"Azeroth"** she walked to him **"You must accept who and what you are"**

 **"I am Taelus, son of Enos the Farmer and Coralyn, Enoswife"** he gritted, pained and hurt **"I am human; loved by Amyntastrasza, Mavare, and Lillia Brightsong; Mage of Dalaran, a child of Lordaeron"**

 **"And also the Titan Azeroth!"** she seemed to plead with him **"You're tearing your soul apart! Don't do this!"**

 **"You've used me!"** he stumbled, and caught himself **"Used them! Give me-"** he took a knee **"Give me the honor of naming who I am"**

 **"I have used no one"** she grabbed his shoulders in support **"Please understand; I am bound to the truth, I cannot lie"**

 **"My-my life can't be a lie"** he cried **"You can't say-don't you dare!"**

He collapsed to the ground in a heap of sobs; unable to take the pain, or the utter shattering of reality.

"Was there really a point to this, Titan?" Tilion stepped forward "What he asked for wasn't impossible"

 **"I do not know what to say"** she admitted **"When I talk to him, I see only Azeroth. I can see with too much clarity to deny myself of what I see"**

"Show me, no-show us what you see" Tilion said "I am a Maia; surely you would grant the last of my kind one request"

 **"I can, but-"** she hesitated **"He is in denial-and for a Primordial being, such disunity can destroy oneself. If he sees what he refuses to accept, it could kill my brother. When we were finally able to meet…"**

Taelus looked at them both; the meaning of what that Jay guy said was very clear when he told him the driver and Ruby were the only ones. He knew who he was, though, right? And what about Mavare-

He wiped his tears, and stumbled to a standing position, but it would have to do.

 **"You claim to see only one thing"** his voice was ragged from the pain, but he could see differently than before **"Show me what you see, _Sister_. Let me see what I am with my own eyes"**

She nodded and waved her hands. The Monument disappeared and a dungeon appeared. There she was; ragged robes, strung up off the floor…but instead of chains, there were tentacles. She had Taelus' black hair, even kind of looked like his mother, although there were greater differences than there were similarities.

"What are those things behind her?" Ruby looked at the Titan.

 **"They are the parasites"** she responded sadly **"What you are looking at is my brother's soul-the bit that I can see. And now you can see it as well. Three bindings: around her neck, hands, and waist. They are the remaining parasites, not as tightly as before, but still present upon her frame"**

 **"I'd wager that is not all there is to see"** Taelus stood defiantly next to the image, when to his surprise, and the surprise of his companions; she opened her eyes and looked helplessly at him. The tendrils seemed to become agitated at her movement and hastened to force her head forward **"This may be your nightmare, but Mavare saw differently"** he looked at Eonar, eyes challenging.

 **"You refer to one of your companions from beyond the Rift?"** She wondered **"They perhaps have seen something more, but why is this so important to you?"**

 **"I am Taelus"** he said **"I want you to understand what I want, who I am. You told me to come here, steered me and my family; all that I have, and for what? For a mission? My father and mother? My Lilly? You and the Old Gods and Arthas; all of you destroyed my life. And now you refuse to acknowledge that sacrifice? You who have seen all of this; look through the eyes of one I hold dear to my heart, and tell me my name!"**

He waited for her to comply, for her to show what Mavare saw when the Druidess saw his soul. She nodded once, and waved her hands again. Instantly, the room became the one in Booty Bay. The tendrils disappeared; and the woman, though she still looked helpless, appeared sitting on the bed. Her form grew a bit, but not much, and her hair shortened to that of a man's. In fact, Taleus was of the opinion that he was looking at himself, but obviously younger. An elf appeared next to him, her hands tightly intertwined with his; except metal chains seemed to pull her away, yet the hands never broke apart. He gasped to see that the elf was Lillia, though again younger in appearance. Another elf appeared, and he knew without thinking that it was Amyna. She leaned upon his chest, contentedly, and even more shackles bound her to the gilded chain shackled to his free hand; or rather the wrist above said hand.

He was dumbfounded, shocked even at this display of his soul; though not angered by it the way it was displayed as a woman bound by the Old Gods. This is what Mavare saw? Even before he had found Amyna? It must have been a shock to her; yet she probably didn't understand it without context. He doubted he would have been able to understand it at all either without the knowledge he had.

 **"That woman is you, isn't she?"** Eonar asked him **"I see her like before, but the shackles are not there. It's as if it is two interpretations of the same soul"**

"Indeed" Tilion confirmed "Now that I know to look, I do see both sides. However, I am not finished with the images myself"

He stepped forward and, with hand held out to the image in the darkness, he chanted in his musical language:

"Tán- me trulime i fea -o i world; ar morco mime words ana quet- ana -yes ilúve" he said and something happened that surprised even Eonar.

 **"What have you wrought?"** she asked him.

"The truth" he replied briskly.

The image before him was a child, too young and innocent to have seen what all of them experienced. He seemed to be asleep, peaceful in its practice. The child wore nothing but a flax tunic and pants; yet it seemed to be the most comfortable clothes to the boy.

All Taelus could think of was that there would be a happy ending if he didn't open his eyes. He wanted the boy to sleep peacefully, oh his whole thought was bent on it.

But it was not to be. She was running from the darkness; he saw, with a pretty dress fit for a princess. In fact, there wasn't a shred of hesitation that the little girl was of royalty. She seemed to want to run to the sleeping child; seemed to want to end the dreams of his rest. It was then that Taelus realized he didn't want the boy to awake-and he was puzzled at the reason why.

"Help me, please help me!" she screamed, but it seemed tired, old, for such a young girl "Please…I've been chased too long and I'm too tired. My only wish is to be like you once more" she ran to him and shook him, trying to raise him before the darkness took her. And yet, the boy didn't wake.

She shook him and shook him, and still the boy was peacefully asleep.

"I've got nowhere else to return to" she couldn't scream anymore, and the voice just broke his heart "I don't know why you're here, but please don't let the darkness take me. I'm…begging…here"

Again, like tendrils, the darkness grabbed her and dragged her away, and yet the boy couldn't wake…why didn't he rise and help her? She struggled a bit, but slackened to the whispering darkness.

'Let me eat you, let me taste you; let me rip you asunder' the darkness whispered as if to comfort her, and yet the girl didn't appear comforted. With good reason.

Wake up.

Taelus suddenly wanted the boy to do something; help her, or run from it, or something other than just sleeping the whole damn time.

It looked as if the girl finally gave into the honeyed darkness. She slumped as the ropes of darkness wrapped her up to drag her away…away.

The slumbering boy opened his eyes. A crack appeared in the dark cocoon. He wiped his eyes as all children do, and noticed the black mass in front of him; which turned into a man drinking a mug of sorts.

"I'm sorry to bother you" the boy said politely "But I'm afraid I don't know what you are"

"What I am?" the man sipped his cup and smiled evilly at the boy "I am known by many names, but you can call me Old One. I much prefer that"

"Okay, Old One" the boy seemed to sense something "What are we doing here, exactly?"

"Why, this is the Great Dark Beyond" the Old One said "It's where I live, and where you don't"

"Then where do I live?" the boy asked "I do not see anywhere to belong"

Another crack appeared in the mug, which the boy noticed.

"I'm drinking where you belong" Old One replied "Soon it will be gone I'd wager"

"Is where I belong in that cup?" the boy asked "I don't want you to drink it all…where would I go otherwise?"

"You" Old One looked at him "You're nothing. I'm not sure I care where you go"

The boy hugged himself, and looked at where he woke up.

"It's terrible down there" he said "There's fighting and people hurting and I don't want to be alone"

The mug broke in half then, and the girl tumbled out of the cup, hair matted and wet. She wasn't moving, in fact, it didn't appear that she was even breathing.

Old One looked surprised; angry even, at the interruption from drinking. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to regard her with more than reverence.

"She, she's pretty" he looked at the Old One "Why would you drink her?"

"What have you done, boy?" Old One threw the broken pieces of the cup on the ground "I'll end your existence with one flick of my finger"

The boy seemed to lose interest in the man, bending down to shake the girl. When she didn't respond, he shook her some more.

"C'mon now" he said "You've just fallen, surely you'd wake from that"

He shook her some more, and she stayed still.

"S-she doesn't move" he looked at the man "Why doesn't she move?"

"Because I took her, you idiot" the man spat "All my hard work, all my time wasted on this" he kicked the body "I can't even fathom why you were even able to break the cup"

"That's not nice" he got up and pushed the man away "You're not a nice man, get away from her!"

Old One grew dark and terrible, full of tendrils and eyes and evil things. The boy didn't seem to notice, so focused as he was on the pale girl. No matter what he said or did, however, the girl didn't wake; didn't move…didn't breath.

"She's cold" he said sadly, even as the Old One prepared to cover him in darkness. The darkness never came…

A barrier of sorts surrounded them; and when the tears finally came to the boy at the realization that the girl was dead, her body was engulfed in fire and covered in ice. In a flash of light and sound, that fire and ice caressed the boy and drew into him until all that was there was a single egg, held in the boy's hand and the encompassing darkness retreating.

The boy stared at it in wonder, with the sadness and the girl disappearing from his thoughts and actions. Taelus couldn't accept that.

"Just like that?" he asked "He forgot just like that? The girl and the Old One and…all of it?"

"It's as I feared" Tilion remarked, looking at the mage "The soul cannot know what it was before birth-the same holds true even in my world. The Eldar were given a choice to live again…and always the rule was forgetfullness"

"So that boy is him?" Ruby pointed at Taelus "It's the same? Truly?"

"I would imagine so" Tilion nodded "He is both himself and this Azeroth" he looked up at Eonar "You have seen the truth in its entirety. Deliver what he asked of you, for it is only right"

Eonar was about to respond when the sound of a cane came upon them all. She paled. Taelus turned as his companions did…

Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…

"I honestly did not foresee this conflict you have, Taelus Azeroth" Jay Hars said commandingly, standing at the entrance of the Memorial "What the remains of the Life Binder said about you is true enough, even if she is one sided"

Something clicked inside Taelus and he gasped at the realization. It was not him who revealed the truth, however.

 **"** **Y'shaarj"** she uttered with complete fear **"I had hoped for more time, but alas, I do not hope against such hate"**

"It had to be you of all people" he sighed, like the effort was a mere trifle "It doesn't matter in the end, I suppose. You have no power over me in that form, Titan"

"No, no, no, no" Ruby Rose collapsed on the ground, shaking with pain "Please no…"

"Jay" Tilion's voice grew powerful "What is this deception? Are you truly a Dread Elder? The one who destroyed Arda, Valinor and my beloved?"

"I got here too late" he sighed again, and grinned "Eonar may have spilled the beans, but I have no true qualms about corrupting the both of you into pets to do my bidding. Yes I destroyed Arda entirely-and saved you only because I wanted a trophy to remember my escapades. I must say that Remnant was easier to annihilate, given that there were no Valar or Maia to aid the peoples of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. It broke her heart more than yours, Tilion. But I care not. You would have been free to live in ignorance, had you listened to me when I asked you to stay out of Washington"

He chuckled a bit and regarded the mage.

"She's wasted inside of you" he said "But you'll have to do. With you dead and the Rift unlocked, I will be free to continue to destroy your lifeless husk, and take back the Empire stolen from me by the Pantheon and their bleeding hearts"

He gave his audience a wide smile.

"And last, but certainly not least; Ruby Rose" he looked at her dejected self "I find myself satisfied with your youthful fire blazed out; it really did annoy me that you always had so much energy, that despite losing you sister and your father and your _friends_ , you found the joy to continue on. I know how I would put that energy to productive use, but I rather like you lifeless. That is what I will do to you when I destroy Azeroth for good; I'll make you a doll, maybe keep that face you're making-"

"That's enough of that, Jay" Tilion stepped in "I won't allow you your designs upon us! Ni am Tilion - ni've túl ana tyelde tye. Lar- mime óma ar tremble. Aist- Elder. Tye shall vamme touch a erya fasse on her tolde!"

His power engulfed him and Ruby and blinded the rest in the room. Taelus covered his face, even as Jay laughed evilly.

"Your power cannot save you now, Tilion" he said laughingly "If Manwë himself with all the hosts of the Valar couldn't stop me, what hope do you have?"

The light receded and Ruby was on her feet; Crescent Rose in hand. Tilion was next to her, armor of silver and staff of pale light.

"I'm sorry I broke down in front of him, guys" she said sheepishly "But the pain of losing dad and Yang and Weiss and Blake…I will keep their memory alive by laughter and joy and love. I swear this, Jay. You hear me? I swear this!"

 **"** Lar- mime óma ar tremble. Aist- Elder…I will stand by her and make sure she flies free, monster!" Tilion commanded power itself in his presence.

 **"I shall aid my brother as well, Y'shaarj"** Eonar stepped just behind them, also pulsing with power **"For all those who suffered by you and yours, parasite"**

"Parasite is an interesting word" Jay ceased his laughter "You I understand, Life-Binder; but I will warn you only once, Tilion, Ruby. Get in my way, and you won't even be my mindless slaves. I will utterly consume your souls and taste your defiance like syrup on cakes. I am not sure you want to play this game"

Taelus stepped forward.

 **"I still haven't really accepted the knowledge of what I am"** he summoned ice from his hands **"But I took down Ragnaros and Amnenar and made it here, despite your interference, despite what the others tried to do. You have much to answer for, and I am indebted to Tilion and Ruby for what they have given me here…their friendship is worth all the pain I suffered in the Rift and I won't abandon that to the Old Gods. You will not succeed"**

"So you have chosen your demise, then?" Jay threw his cane on the floor "I have given you the chance of dying from me, willingly…but you have elected the way of pain. I will show you what you are facing, mage of fire and ice; and show you how helpless you will be in the end. After all, you are still only human"

In a flash of power and with only his hands, Y'shaarj threw Ruby through the wall in the back of the Rotunda, put Tilion in the roof as he called her name, and gave Eonar only the time to whisper before she went through the side of the wall. His tentacles broke down half the columns in the monument in the process, and the ground shook with the force of his will.

He never broke his gaze with Taelus' as the mage only stared at the Old God with endless rage.

"Now, Taelus" Jay sneered "Let's begin"

 **Chapter Extension - Taelus**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

Alone…terrified…tortured…maligned.

Taelus stared at Y'shaarj, even as the Old God stared at him menacingly. He braced himself for a physical assault but the Old God had other plans.

"We'll play a game, you and I" the Old God gestured, hands wide as if ready to hug a family member "The Rift has made many things available to enjoy, but this one is as old as entertainment itself"

The room changed and became more regal and rich. Taelus was thrown off guard by the centerpiece which consisted of a table, a few of Jay's chairs, and a board with a black and white square pattern on it's face.

"What is this?" he asked, angry.

"It is a fine strategy game called chess" was the answer "A great way of fighting, wouldn't you say?"

The mage didn't know what to think of that, but was resolved to end this foe however he could. It was simple, right? If Taelus was really Azeroth the Titan, then he could find a way to beat Y'Shaarj, and end the Old God's madness. Except he didn't feel any different than before the revelation; and by the enemy's own acknowledgement, he was still human. Then there was this trap of sorts. Taelus had never even heard of Chess; admittedly if his suspicions were confirmed, then it was called something different in Stormwind.

If the Old God could squash him like a bug, then why didn't he? Why separate Taelus' companions if this was the result?

Unless…

Was this still in the Rift? Taelus' eyes were opened wide.

"I'm waiting, boy" the Old God sat down by a set of black pieces "Unless you are giving up now?"

"Never" was his angered answer.

Taelus took his chair and the Old God smiled.

"Here are the rules" he told Taelus maliciously "Checkmate destroys the loser, permanently. I am technically already defeated, so losing this game will end me for good. The same goes for you, Azeroth. You lose, and your soul belongs to me. Your human form will die, of course, and the rest of you…"

This was the Great Dark Beyond. Taelus realized they were fighting on a different level than he had ever fought before; and that scared him so bad, he started shaking, anger drained like water in a basin.

Y'shaarj's smile grew wider.

"-the rest of you will know true wrath. She will know, I guarantee it"

The fierceness threatened to overwhelm him, and the Mage gulped at the understanding that his fused soul was the reason. But the fear gripped him still.

"White moves first"

 **Tilion Maia**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

By the Valier, that hurt.

Tilion found himself on the roof of the Monument; glasses eschew, and robes torn, but otherwise okay. He was more concerned with Ruby, who had found a fond place in his heart, even if she was menfolk. Saying a quick prayer and tugging upon his magic; the Maia picked himself up and descended the hole quite easily. He beheld a sight not unlike the battle in Valinor, between Manwë and the Dread Elder…except it was his new charge, Taelus who fought him.

He paused, torn between the realization that their battle transcended worlds, and the fear that his friend will meet his demise at Jay's hands. What a fool he had been, trusting Jay. Tilion cursed in Quenya; the language of the Valiers, and immediately regretted his cursing. There were more important things to do.

He had to make sure Ruby Rose was still alive. Tilion watched the Titan of fire and ice grapple the Elder for mere moments before he began removing the rocks and debris from where he saw Jay throw her. It took him some time, but he heard her coughing and increased his work until she was uncovered. Ruby was a little worse for wear, but otherwise unhurt.

"Tilion" she moaned "He didn't have to throw me through a wall"

"We have graver things that must be attended to before we complain, Miss Rose" he admonished, as he picked her up off the ruined floor.

"Tilion!" she yelled in his ear and pointed "Taelus is fighting that thing! We have to help him"

"I realize that, Ruby" he set her down and began uncovering her weapon "Help me get your Crescent Rose uncovered; for we may be able to aid him when it's necessary"

They were stopped by Eonar; who shook her head and pointed.

" **He will kill the parasite or we will all die"** she told them **"Please do not interfere, for it will only serve to aid our enemy** "

 **Ruby Rose**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

 **"Please do not interfere, for it will only serve to aid our enemy"**

Ruby heard those words, and her heartstrings threatened to snap. _Serve our enemy._ Yang…

This was the thing that destroyed her world. Her dad…her sister…her friends… The tears flew again from her, though she believed she had moved past them.

Blake…where are you?

Weiss…you said you'd always have my back.

He killed them, he ate them, he murdered them…

Destroyer of Worlds he was and is…

"I have to stop him" she whispered under her breath "He'll take everything away again"

Tilion stirred beside her.

"Did you say something, Ruby?" he asked her.

"I have to stop him" she looked at her friend "He'll take everything away again. Tilion…I have to stop him!"

Tilion grabbed her hand as she made to join the battle.

The Dread Elder roared in anger; having been thrown back by the fiery ice magic of the Titan that was her new friend.

"I get how you feel Ruby, truly" he told her amidst her screams, grabbing hold of her flailing arms "But we must not distract him. Not until it's clear that he needs our help"

"He'll destroy everything!" Ruby wailed, fighting his grip "Taelus will fail and he'll destroy everything"

Thunder was barely heard outside the desolate monument; and the rain snuck through the cracks and breaks in the masonry. Ruby screamed in agony, unable to do anything as the giants fought for desperate footing. She saw, amid her tears, that Taelus and Jay were twenty feet apiece and gripped in a seemingly endless battle.

She fell on her knees and gripped her hands tightly in fists.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

Taelus was sure that he would lose the game, especially since he had never played chess before; so it was very surprising that he managed to keep up with Y'shaarj, to the point that he had the black king on the run.

The Old God had mocked him for about half the game until he came to realize that Taelus was actually good at Chess. Silence became the norm, however.

"Thirty-Four moves so far, and you have actually held your ground" he told the mage contemptibly "Impressive. I'd have thought you'd be gone by now"

There wasn't anything to say to that, so Taelus kept his mouth shut as the Old God made his move.

"Check, Azeroth"

The Mage moved his king out of check and Y'shaarj followed the white king with his black queen; move by move, keeping him from knighting a queen and mating him.

"I must say, what a goose chase you led me on, Mage" he looked at Taelus mockingly "There was a reason to everything I have done-and to have it thrown out the window…it angers me to no end"

"There will be an end, Old one" he responded appropriately as they danced pieces on the board.

"Yes, but what end, Titan?" the Old God withdrew his queen and sighed "You think I'll be beaten and you'll just go home to your whores and live luxuriously for the rest of your pitiful existence, don't you? You think that you are the hero that would undo all I have done to sap your strength, and that my kind would just leave you alone?"

"You are under the impression that I wanted this" Taelus shot back, perturbed at this newest bid for…something "That I wanted to be the soul of a planet or that I wanted to be thrown across worlds-that I wanted the wanton destruction and death that I've been a part of"

"So you would give it all away if you could?" the question was formed "You would allow another to be in your shoes, if you were so inclined?"

"I want many things, tyrant" Taelus insulted him "And I'd never get them, no matter how hard I tried. Because there will always be evil like you"

"You think I'm evil" Y'shaarj laughed harshly "Well of course you think I'm evil! I leeched you; turned your people against you, destroyed worlds so that I may continue to exist in a place that saps me of my strength and life. Arda and Remnant are only a few of the things I consumed because your Titan friends ripped me from you permanently"

"So that you could continue to exist?" Taelus asked "Explain yourself"

"As that bitch Eonar so callously pointed out" Y'shaarj pulled a taken knight off the board "I am a parasite. Like everything else I was created for a purpose. Yes, that purpose is evil, and I quite enjoyed myself in its undertaking. But I could not choose a different path-without being a 'parasite' I would die. I would cease to be-it's how I was formed"

Taelus was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Remnant and Arda weren't choices in the sense that I could have left them alone; they were live or die circumstances that I happened to enjoy feasting upon" the Old God laughed cruelly "I chose to play this game with you instead of all out war because I am almost out of power. You would have sustained me eternally, in a way others could never have given me temporarily"

Taelus clenched his fists…damn if he didn't feel sympathy for the Old God.

"I'll answer your question, Mage" Y'shaarj threw down his king in defeat "I would rather be in your shoes. I would give all my power, evil, and longevity away to be something else because as much as I have enjoyed this, I didn't want it. I'll also give you a piece of advice, if you're so inclined" he began to ripple and waver, disappearing like he was burned away "The only reason you defeated me was because I'm already dead. I would think twice before taking on my brothers, if I were you…but I would also tell you…do not trust the Pantheon…"

The room rumbled and crumbled erratically as Taelus watched the Old God die. He had done it…against all odds, he had defeated Y'shaarj. Taelus looked at the board once more, as the pieces disappeared before his eyes. But he had defeated an Old God that was on the verge of being gone-that display of power in the rotunda, the fact that the trip itself was as hectic as it was could all be explained as desperation…desperation by something about to die.

 _Do not trust the Pantheon._

Taelus would remember those words.

 **Taelus**

 **The Rift: Jefferson Memorial**

The Rotunda was almost gone. Taelus blinked at the realization that he stood taller than he ever thought he was capable of standing. He was aware of being covered in fire and ice, almost as if he was made of the arcane elements he had controlled with ease. And he saw the dead corpse of the Old God; with a curious power of sorts tethering into him from said corpse.

He had won.

Taelus made to move and tripped over himself in disorientation.

 **"What is happening to me?"** he asked, picking himself up.

 **"Taelus"** Eonar was in front of him, helping him up **"As you have requested, brother, I will honor-**

 **"How do I get back to normal?"** Taelus asked her **"I cannot look like this all the time"**

An expression of pity reached her eyes.

 **"Here"** she placed two ethereal hands on his shoulders **"Let me help you this time"**

 **"What even happened here?"** Taelus looked for Ruby and Tilion stretching and otherwise becoming used to his human form again.

"You do not know what happened?" Tilion asked, puzzled "You do not know that you slew the Dread Elder of hated memory?"

 **"I played a Chess game and beat him"** he scratched his head sheepishly **"I didn't do…this"** Taelus understood that something else went on while he was in the Great Dark Beyond, but never dreamed of this destruction.

"How does a great big giant guy fight and not know he's fighting?" Ruby asked Tilion.

 **"It is as simple as it looks, Taelus Azeroth"** Eonar let him go **"You must have realized that you fought him in the Great Dark Beyond and that your battle translated to here. You are a Titan; it is what we do. You must get used to the fact that you are merely an avatar of your true self"**

"It is as simple as being aware, Taelus" Tilion nodded, accepting her explanation "Thankfully you were in control at some level, if you weren't aware of the battle down here"

 **"Then how do I live now? How can I carry on if I can't even –if I'm not in control of half of my actions"**

 **"You were always Azeroth"** she said sadly **"You must only realize that now, with Y'shaarj truly gone forever, that your true power returned to you at a steady quarter of what you once were. With every parasite that falls, you will be returned what was stolen from you"**

…Be returned what was stolen from you…

Do not trust the Pantheon.

 **"And with each acquisition I lose more of myself, right?"** Taelus stopped them in their tracks **"With each parasite gone, I become more like her, right?"**

Tilion was the first to speak, but it was almost hesitant.

"I am…unsure; but I believe you are all of yourself and Azeroth. It was what we witnessed, after all" he visibly winced at Taelus' glare.

Do not trust the Pantheon.

Then Ruby stepped up, wiping the tears that were shed and still being shed.

"Didn't she say that your souls were fused?" the girl cleared her throat "I'm not sure how being primoria-something works, but I do know how magic works. You are you, Taelus. I would think that you'd know more about yourself than we could tell you"

"It's primordial, Ruby" Tilion said kindly.

Do not trust the Pantheon.

Ruby and Tilion are not the pantheon.

 **"The only advice I can give, Taelus"** Eonar said **"Is that you must be equally united within yourself. Unlike most of your peers, you can destroy yourself if you are divided. It is not easy, being nigh immortal…I mean, just look at what I am reduced to"** she gestured to herself **"My physical body was murdered by the Burning Legion. The only reason I am able to speak to you right now is because my soul is one, and not two"**

 **"So in other words, only time will tell, right?"** Taelus felt very bitter with the whole thing, but at least he was still himself…for now. He sighed.

 **"How are things here, anyway?"** he looked at them **"Did I do what you wanted me to do? Is everything alright?"**

 **"I had put a shield on the surround so the Americans couldn't get hurt, but there is no hiding the ruins of this monument. As of now, they can't touch us, although they are screaming about terrorists right now"** Eonar stood straighter **"You must say goodbye, Taelus. Your time here is finished"**

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at her "You can't be serious-he just killed the unkillable tentacle…thing. He needs rest, we all do" she put her hands on her hips "That and we need to blast this Popsicle stand before we're made accomplices of Rufus Dingbat and Ricky Bogus"

"I am in agreement with Ruby on this" Tilion added "The man just learned who he really is. I know we thought we weren't getting out of this alive, but give him a day or two"

Eonar smiled sadly.

 **"It seems my plan for you to help Azeroth worked a little too well"** she gestured to the mage **"He must return to his own defense. Even now his companions and allies from beyond the Rift need his assistance"**

"Then we can come too, right?" Ruby said "I mean, we've come this far; surely we can go further?"

 **"I am afraid not"** Eonar couldn't look at them **"The Rift was only meant to be one way. Y'shaarj could have returned if it were not so"**

 **"Then how am I getting back?"** Taelus accused **"And why couldn't they come with me?"**

"They could" Tilion stepped forward, but was just as sad "At least I could. I am similar to you and her, so it's definitely possible to travel down the same path" he looked at Ruby "But she couldn't follow me; tied as she is to her human form. So I must also decline the invitation you would have asked me, Taelus. I couldn't leave her alone in this world"

Taelus looked at his companions; both of them were irreplaceable…both of them were friends. They pushed through with him despite the Twilight's Hammer and the Old God's madness. They went from falling planes and ruined trains; and even through this last battle. They wanted to come with him still…the thought brought tears to his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" Taelus fell on his knees "I'm so sorry; sorry that I am indirectly responsible for your world's demise" he sobbed "I'm sorry for all of it"

It was Tilion who reached for his shoulder.

It was Ruby who gripped his arm and helped him rise.

"Now is not the time for weeping" Tilion told him, and that only made Taelus cry harder "You are welcome a million times over for our help; you need not worry about guilt"

"Yeah" Ruby piped up, having to clear her throat again "It's no problem, see. We'd help you all over again, without a second thought. In fact, if you come back, we'll help you some more"

She seemed not to mind the fact that Taelus cried on her shoulder. He was too out of it to care about embarrassment either.

"I'll re-return. I promise" he said between heaving for air "I'll come back and-and be there for you both"

Tilion placed both hands on his shoulders and kissed his brow.

"N- at senda, Taelus. An emme indóme n- as tye -esse your travels. Emme indóme vamme forget tye" he spoke in his language, and Taelus felt better almost instantly "I bestow upon you a gift, Azeroth" and Tilion held out his hand-making a staff appear out of light.

"I name this Maianur" he presented it to the mage "It will come forth when you name it and breaking it in your greatest need will call me to your aid. Only once will I come, however"

Taelus gaped in wonder at the powerful otherworldly staff, and for the briefest of moments he felt its magic before it disappeared in pale light.

"Aww, come on Tilion" Ruby put in "Now I have nothing to give him that would be as epic as that"

Tilion and Taelus both laughed at that, but then the former stepped aside and she hugged Taelus tightly around the middle.

"I'll miss you, guy" she said "Give those Scourge guys the ol' one-two for me, will ya?" she broke the hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Ruby" Taelus said sadly "You would have fit right in with my friends back home"

"Now the time for goodbyes is over" Tilion nodded to Eonar "If he cannot stay, then we will delay him no longer"

 **"I understand"** she turned to the mage **"Now listen carefully, Taelus. I happen to know a thing or two about your teleportation issue. It is due to you being a Titan that this is the case. One cannot go to himself no matter how hard he tried"**

"Like a phone" Tilion nodded "So it works like that"

 **"Indeed"** she said **"You must will yourself to be anywhere on your body to actually be at your destination, and it helps to have a person or thing in mind, more than mere words of a place"**

"Are you trying to tell me that my problem with portals and teleportation is merely because I was trying to get to myself?" Taelus was incredulous at the thought "That-that…that actually makes sense, if I take into account that I am the planet" he sighed "That concept will take some time getting used to"

He looked at the Titan before him.

"So how do I get back to myself-I mean to my world, again?" he asked sheepishly.

 **"Think of a single place you wish to visit, or a person you want to be near"** Eonar instructed **"Will yourself to that person or place and you will be there"**

"That's it?" he looked at them all, amidst the rain and the broken masonry "Does that work with getting back here too?"

 **"I would not try to be here until your destiny is fulfilled, Azeroth"** the Life Binder admonished **"You cannot leave yourself defenseless"**

"Well, I suppose this would be a good time to try" Taelus finally said. And he thought about where in Azeroth he needed to go. He thought about Amyna and Mavare; who are perhaps still in Wyrmrest Temple. He thought of Gremlinn and Argus; and hoped both of them were okay, wherever they are. Argus especially, with losing his Soulstone. Then he thought of Lilly…

His Lilly.

A sickness he didn't know he had encompassed his heart, even as he uttered her name.

Taelus left the Rift with a smile on his face.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two - Lillia**

 **Coldarra: The Nexus**

Tael was still missing.

"Hold! Hold! Hold the line!" Sergeant Hammerhill barked to the Expedition soldiers as they were bombarded by heavy missiles above.

The Combined forces assaulting the Blue Dragonflight have surrounded the fortress known as The Nexus with many of their reinforcements from the airships and teleporting mages from the confirmed victorious battle at the Stormpeaks. Naxxanar has been instrumental in terrorizing and getting rid of the dragons circling the fortress but even so there were too many of them. Lillia was angry with all the setbacks they had gone through in getting this far, even though there were no unforeseen circumstances.

"Hold I say! Hold that line!" Hammerhill ordered when a particularly nasty missile hit a patch of ground.

Lillia had a half of mind to punch that annoying Sergeant in the mouth before she was interrupted by Mavare. The Druidess risked elf form, which meant it was serious.

"I-hah-I talked with the Dryads in the ground and-" she caught her breath, holding the stomach that looked like it was about to burst open "No sign of him down there. Amyna believes he will be up the spire"

Lillia glanced upward.

The Spire of the Nexus was a tower seemingly made of rock and ice; the center of the tower was pure magic that went all the way to the top. She didn't really believe her Tael was up there but was willing to try anything at this point. She looked at the Druidess, who had resumed her moonkin form (likely for relief and back support).

"Where is Amyna now?" she asked the moonkin.

"She went up to investigate, along with a few brothers and sisters of hers" Mavare replied.

"Eathagos" Lillia saw her pawn snap to attention at her command "Fly up the spire and see if you can spot the mage. Taelus has to be here somewhere"

Lillia watched him leave after a bow and walked towards the entrance, which was warded against most of the force attacking Coldarra.

"What are you doing?" Mav cawed, keeping up with her.

"You got through this accursed barrier, so I am going to try" Lillia drew her blade and deflected bursts from the mana balls surrounding the entrance.

"What do you think you will find?" Mav asked.

"Something better than listening to Sergeant Annoying" was the curt reply "I want you to fly back up to the Necropolis, where it is safe. We have the Blues surrounded-"

"I want to be there when you find Tael" the Druidess said adamantly "I'll only worry myself to harm up there"

"The enemy won't hesitate to kill you" Lillia retorted "No one will think you a coward for taking care of Aralith, and it would give me a peace of mind if I don't have to worry about saving your ass"

"And what about yours?" Mavare shot back "I am not a porcelain dish, Lillia, I can watch your back just as well if not better than most people"

"That is not in question" Lillia said "I just have a bad feeling about this"

"I was already through this barrier" she gestured wildly and a few feathers fell off her, signaling stress "You didn't object the first time"

There was a great shout and a roar and Lillia covered her head in agony, the noise was too great.

"What the hell was that?!" Lillia shouted angrily as a red dragon landed in it's back mere feet away from her "AMYNA!"

Amyntastrasza landed thankfully on all four of her feet, but she was growling menacingly at the other red dragon. That was when more red dragons landed, and shifted to humanoid form.

"Surrender Keristrasza" one male said authoritatively "You've lost this fight"

The dragon shot up on all four legs and opened her mouth, breathing fire.

"My Sire will destroy you all for this" it was draconic but in common tongue "His vengeance will be swift and merciless"

She went to pounce on Amyna, but was stopped in her tracks by the runeblade sticking out the side of her head.

Lillia walked through the surprised looks on the other dragons and collected her runeblade.

"Attacking Amyntastrasza was the wrong move" she told the dying dragon, who seemed to realize…something. She changed back into her humanoid form, and gripped Lillia by the arm.

"He-he owns me" she rasped "Save-Save…Amyna…from…my…fate"

"I had that under control Death Knight" the male dragon glared at her "You shouldn't have interfered"

"Yes, you were a natural, weren't you?" she asked him rhetorically "What did she mean? What is this 'he owns me' mean?"

"I believe I can answer that" Eathagos walked up to her in his elf form "If Taelus was up there, he isn't now. The whole top of the spire was obliterated"

"Answer my question then" Lillia commanded.

"He has a machine he calls the Axis of Alignment" was the answer "I can show you what those who survived it will look like"

And he ripped the dead dragon's shirt off. The others gasped in horror.

There all over her arms, her chest, and her stomach was the most grotesque looking symbols Lillia had ever seen seared on a person. She disgustedly realized they were magic runes.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Lillia seethed with rage "I mean besides a tortured red dragon?"

"This is the madness of Malygos" a red dragon female spoke, and then covered her mouth in revulsion "This is a mad dragon's revenge for a dead consort"

"It seems she was his replacement" Eathagos agreed solemnly.

"N-no!" another male ran to the ravaged dragon "Keri-Keri-Keri" he could not stop saying that name.

Lillia turned to the portal, past the mangled corpse and found the entrance unsealed. Whether she liked it or not, it seemed the mind altered dragoness had sealed the entrance. And that meant Malygos was probably waiting somewhere in here. For what, she could only guess.

"Eathagos" she turned to the group congregating around the corpse "Alert General Arlos and the Kirin Tor that the Nexus has been breached. Tell them I am already on the offensive"

"You killed her!" the distraught dragon accused, when Eathagos was gone "You killed her, and she did nothing wrong!"

Lillia ignored him and turned back to the tower's interior.

"This is war, boy" she said as she walked away "I warned you all what would happen at that meeting. I have no room for hesitation"

 **Lillia**

 **Coldarra: The Nexus**

"Mavare, what the hell am I looking at?" Lillia asked; her gaze fixed upon what appeared to be a portal of sorts.

"I have no idea" the moonkin replied, just as unsure "I-well it looks like a doorway of sorts"

"That's what I'm thinking" Lillia sighed as more people joined them, filling up the chamber despite its size "What do you think, Jaina?"

"That is a portal" she nodded "Our intelligence indicates it leads to the Eye of Eternity, seat of power for the Blue Dragonflight"

"The seat of power should be where Taelus is" Rhonin nodded "If I know a bit about Malygos, and I do, thanks to the Reds and Kalecgos"

"But why?" Lillia turned to them "Why would the Aspect of Magic keep him captive in this place, instead of the Nexus proper?"

"If the Reds think he's important" Rhonin theorized "Then there's no reason to think the blues don't think the same way"

Amyna stared at that portal like she agreed with him, but Lillia surmised that was a little bias on her part. Granted, she had a tied connection to him; which should allow her under normal circumstances to sense his location. Mavare indicated that she didn't sense him plenty of times, however. There wouldn't be any indication to the contrary now, would there?

She kneeled so that she was eye level with her favorite dragon.

"Do you sense him, Amyna?" she asked hopefully.

Amyna shook her head, but remained determined to stare that portal down.

"This is your fight" Rhonin reminded her "I think you should go first"

Lillia sheathed her runeblade, as Eathagos returned. He sported her least favorite unkillable troll.

"Gremlinn" she acknowledged.

"Lillia" he returned amiably "Ya gonna need me Death Knight"

"So I am told" she answered "I wish Amyna and Mavare would go someplace safe, but I suppose they deserve to be here with me. You don't object, do you?"

"Would it mean anything if I did?" he grinned.

"Bastard" she muttered "Fine, watch them for me, will you?"

"Ya needn't even ask" he replied.

Lillia walked the path to the portal and entered it without hesitation.

Hesitation will get them killed.

 **Lillia**

 **Eye of Eternity**

Lillia beheld beauty she had never seen before. Sky as black as night; and the stars, the wonderful stars, it was like she was a little girl again. Magic was everywhere, except it was the most wonderful feeling, the most wonderful smelling, the warmest, most comforting feeling. She barely even noticed Jaina, whose eyes were just as wide in wonder and amazement.

Lillia felt like dancing, felt as if she was in the Eversong forest on the eve of some festival, tucked nice and snug in her father's arms, watching the stars in the sky and listening to his stories about the constellations.

She watched as Mavare entered, with Amyna; and the Moonkin turned to elf with the most joyous smile on her face.

"Elune be blessed" she cried in joyous wonderment.

On and on it went; everyone felt safe and secure and at home here, gazing at the stars. Rhonin, and the Kirin Tor that were with him were open mouthed-and gaped as if they were witnessing the most extraordinary sight.

"It is wonderful, isn't it" a voice rang true within the eye, and Lillia grew tense with the sudden realization that this voice belonged to the owner of the Eye itself "Beautiful enough to throw off the caution of the misguided 'defenders of magic'. Isn't that right, Rhonin of the Kirin Tor?"

"Lord Malygos" he stepped forward hesitantly "I wish really to parlay with you. To ask that you see reason-see why we have come"

"To save Taelus of Lordaeron" was the answer "Is that not why you are here?"

"One of them, yes, but-"

"Ah, it is also to save your precious magic" the voice of Malygos continued "The magic that your kind have gravely misused. I applaud the Kaldorei; they of whom see reason enough to have abandoned that which is destructive. But again they had allowed the Burning Legion a foothold in Azeroth before they saw the error of their ways. Can you not see what you humans have wrought, Rhonin? Can you not see the taint of the Scourge, who even now seeks all life, even my own?"

"Yes, I can, but if you-"

"Then you should know by now what I have decreed is right and just" the voice dripped with the air of a master pleading good behavior to his servants-no, more like a parent gently scolding a child.

"I can't accept that" Rhonin stated calmly "We might have allowed those who came before us to plague us with this evil, but we are trying to atone for those misdeeds"

"Atonement" the voice rang all around "You expect me to believe that is what you're after. Hmm. Perhaps you are here for atonement; I might have believed that, if you didn't bring that accursed abomination in my presence"

The Entire force all were slammed on the ground by powerful magic, rendered unable to move, unable to cry out, unable to defend themselves.

Lillia endured that treatment until she was picked up in the air; dangled by her neck, choking for air as the Spellweaver himself appeared.

"Foul servant of the Lich King; I hereby sentence you to a quick and painless death, more mercy than you could ever be deserving of" Malygos walked calmly towards her "But I want to see that Arthas knows I come for him; his deeds most of all will be punished severely"

She was thrown to the ground and gulped air down, burning her hatred right into his face. She got up, and cut her air supply off her; shutting her heart down, and stopping her lungs from inhaling air.

"You think that will stop me, Death Knight?" Malygos asked, with the voice of one casually asking about the weather "Whatever will get the message across then" He rose in the air and began his magic assault.

Lillia rolled out of the way to dodge the first wave of magic. She cast the Antimagic Zone with a good portion of her runic power; but Malygos waved a hand and shattered the spell, before sending a wave of pure arcane energy towards her location. She tried to block the energy but dropped the blade when the wave passed through it. She fell down in agony; and that was when she decided to shut her nerves down. Getting up and picking up the runeblade, Lillia ran towards the Spellweaver, who was at least six feet in the air.

She used death grip, which pulled him down, and began to hammer him with blows from her blade.

"Useless" he said; throwing her back with naught but his hands.

She recovered; running at him with even greater speed. Lillia timed the trajectory of her throw and put the runeblade through his left arm.

Surprise hit him before the pain did, and the Aspect of Magic clutched his arm, even as he pulled the blade out and threw it behind him.

"I didn't think you'd throw your best means of attack, but I believe that is game, set, match" Malygos waved his hand to end her, but was stopped by his own curiosity. Lillia looked at Amyntastrasza as she made her way to Malygos; her eyes pleading for his mercy.

"You are Taelus' dragon" the spellweaver slammed Lillia down, but didn't end her "Why do you want me to spare her?"

The Spellweaver looked as if he was listening; a slow realization spreading over his features. He turned to Lillia, puzzled.

"You are a consort of his?" he posed the question. Her face showed only anger, but it seemed to be enough for him.

"He consorts with the dead" Malygos turned to Amyna "Why?"

Amyna stayed silent, but of course he could talk with her.

"I had no idea how similar we were" Malygos released Lillia, and turned back to Amyna "You are free to live with the rest of the misguided, Death Knight. However much of a life you'll have sealed in ice; you see, instead of confronting me head on, your hero decided that running was better"

Lillia looked at the Spellweaver like he grew another head. Taelus wouldn't run away. Not anymore.

She believed the Spellweaver to be lying.

"You're wrong!" Mavare seemed to have escaped as well, she stood heavy, but upright against the magic immobilizing them "Tael wouldn't run away. He'd never leave me and Aralith. He'd never leave her" she pointed at Lillia and Amyna.

"Wrong" Malygos looked sad "I only wish that were true. I watched him commit suicide by walking into the Rift at the bottom of the Nexus-your Taelus couldn't endure being turned into my willing councilor, and so he threw himself into its unstable folds"

"No" Mavare was resolute "He didn't, he couldn't; he's alive. I know this"

"And what are you to him?" the Spellweaver asked "You cannot be locked with him as well, I know on good faith humans do not believe that kind of lifestyle and you elves are no different"

"I am" she exclaimed "I just know he is still alive"

"That is some faith there" Malygos said "I will make sure you won't suffer at the end, you have my word. At last the war on magic is at an end. In your haste to deliver him from a fate he chose for himself you have thrown yourselves at my mercy, and I will not hesitate. This day, let it be known that this world will be at peace once more, for the age of magic is at an end-"

A huge burst of magic resounded in front of Lillia as the most unlikely person walked out of a space occupied by naught but air seconds before. Lillia felt the most powerful magic she had ever felt, and even the Spellweaver was dwarfed by comparison. She looked at the source and audibly gasped in surprise, so much so that her heart leapt in her throat, or so it felt like it.

 **"Well now, this doesn't feel like Azeroth"** a being that looked like Taelus stepped towards the dais of the Spellweaver, seemingly unaware of where he was **"I mean, it's nice here. But last I checked, Lillia was at Wymrest Temple. Eonar told me I what to do, but I guess being me has to take some getting used to"**

The sheer power he was giving off seemed unnatural, but Lillia could have sworn this was her Tael.

 **"Malygos"** he said the name as if he just realized the Aspect of Magic was in front of him **"What is this place? It feels like the Great Dark Beyond. Explain yourself"**

"I-it is the Eye of Eternity, great Titan" Malygos bowed "I am humbled that one such as yourself would visit me"

 **"You don't recognize me?"** the being asked **"Oh, right. I'm giving off too much power. Hold on"** Almost all the raw power she sensed was gone, as if he repressed it to the point of it being nonexistent. Lillia thought that was impossible, but she knew with utter certainty that he is her Tael.

"Sorry, I'm not used to my powers yet" he brushed off his robes and addressed the Spellweaver again "Amyna tells me you not only captured Lilly and the others, but you were going to kill her for being a Death Knight"

"Y-you can't be a Titan" Malygos spluttered "That's impossible!"

"I would agree with you, but things being what they are" he glanced around until he found her and Mavare and Amyna. It seemed like he visibly sighed.

"Thank goodness you are alright" he didn't raise his voice, but now she heard his voice as if he was next to her, which he wasn't. With each passing moment she became even more confused.

"Hold on, guys; Rhonin; your highness" Tael addressed even King Varian "I have some business with one of my guardians, but I will free you"

 **"Malygos, Spellweaver. You were given a job by my brother and you failed"** Taelus seemed to release his new power **"I am not pleased with your work. As Azeroth, Titan of Fire and Ice, I hereby relieve you of your aspect and sentence you to death for such crimes as rape, extortion, bribery, murder, and misuse of your station"**

He did naught but raise his hand and Malygos was in the air, stripped of his magic and title. Malygos pleaded for mercy, and Tael seemed to hesitate.

 **"I am sorry"** he finally said **"I cannot in good conscience spare you, when I didn't spare the Old God Y'shaarj"**

In so saying, Malygos the Spellweaver was no more.

Taelus collapsed into unconsciousness.

Lillia only screamed his name.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three - Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Valiance Keep**

Lillia looked at Tael for the umpteenth time in the few minutes since she had laid him in the bottom bunk. He looked very palid; drenched with sweat and unwashed body…and exhausted. Something happened to him, she was certain, at the point he 'received the message' that Alexstrasza alluded to when she told them of it. She also knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good for him. It made her angry at the Red Dragonflight, despite what their representatives told her when Tael collapsed…they knew nothing about this 'message' he was given.

After he had collapsed, Lillia had taken it upon herself to see to his health vigorously; which served to scare most of her allies and greatly amuse Thassarian, who had moved Naxxanar back to En'Kilah. She really didn't know how to get her comrade to cease his annoying jokes, and did what she had never done since awakening in Acherus. She let him continue.

At any rate, they flew back to Valiance via the SS Revilgaz, to which the fools on the vessel decided to leave for Booty Bay almost immediately after, obviously glad to have her and her remaining companions out of their hair. The only thing of note was Tael waking up for a minute or two en route; enough time to see that Amyna, Mavare, Gremlinn and herself were okay and alive (for the most part). He could not sleep well without that knowledge.

She glanced at his sleeping form again.

Getting out of Coldarra was the hard part. The rest of the Blue Dragonflight didn't know about Malygos' demise and continued vainly fighting for their home until a dragon by the name of Haleh showed up. She ordered the dragonflight to cease fighting and enquired about Malygos. Lillia didn't realize until later that she was one of his Consorts and felt his death among other things. Promising that the blues would stop assaulting mages, Haleh assumed command until she found a suitable replacement.

She asked the invaders to leave while she mourned her loss.

How did Tael kill Malygos like he was a nobody? This was the Spellweaver…the most powerful spellcaster ever. Where did he go to obtain such power?

Lillia sighed.

She wasn't wearing her armor; the Scourgelord gear she had received took a huge beating and was rather useless in defense, so she scrapped it and put on the rags that the Innkeeper –whatever his name was- gave her to amuse himself. She wasn't pleased, but was confident that she could still defend Tael, should that become necessary.

The bunk beds they were given by General Arlos were small, cramped even, but still were received graciously by Lillia and her entourage. Everyone but the troll currently occupied one of these beds. Gremlinn was in the keep, speaking with the General and members of the Argent Crusade and Scarlet Onslaught.

Being with Tael was soothing and the political storm of that meeting would only enrage her, so she declined being an Ebon ambassador to that farce. She was sure that Thassarian could better talk to the Alliance at any rate.

That left her in this chair, watching Tael like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She sounded like a love struck fool, but she didn't care.

"C-commander Lillia" a voice said nervously. She glanced away from her charge and looked at the intruder. He looked like a scared kid but sported Expedition armor.

"Yes" she answered curtly, noting that she probably sounded more intimidating than she looked, given her echoed voice and ice cold demeanor. It annoyed her once in a while.

"You a-are wanted in the k-keep, ma'am" he stood as straight as he could, even if he was slightly shaking "It's i-important"

"It had better be" she leaned toward her Tael and kissed his cheek before grabbing her runeblade, which she strapped to her back. Noting it's easy weight, she looked at the Grunt "After you, boy"

"Ye-yes ma'am" he spun around and she followed him through the inn.

Valiance Keep was built for efficiency and didn't really host everything the Expedition had to offer at other forts, which Lillia noted that even Westguard Keep was better structurally speaking. She chuckled at the audacity of crossing the deck of a ship to reach the other side, to which there was no other way across. This was obviously supposed to be a frequently trafficked port-else the layout wouldn't even make sense.

The Keep itself was built compact; it wasn't the traditional layout of the Lordaeron keeps that she frequented in her time at the Plaguelands. The Guards and soldiers slept and ate in their bunk rooms and the bulk of their mundane activity was in their courtyard. It looked similar to the keep at Westguard Keep, but again that other fort was more endowed.

"I would imagine the basement is the jail cells" Lillia looked at the Grunt.

"Yes they are, Ma'am" he walked faster up the stairs to what Lillia was sure was the stateroom where management of the troops was conducted. She also heard raised voices.

"We demand you hand that loose cannon over to us NOW!" a male voice resounded, showing his displeasure "You told us we'd get major assistance if we helped you reclaim him; I cannot tell the Admiral you're going back on our deal so-"

"What I said was if we save him, he could help you; not that he would, or even should in this case"

Lillia walked in to a mesh of different factions all in an argument. It honestly reminded her of Light's Hope Chapel.

Gremlinn and a few of his fellow Argent Crusaders were standing off to the side of the long room, with Scarlet Onslaught and Alliance Expedition members at the center, seemingly in a debate. It was always the Scarlets, Lillia thought wryly. She was also surprised to see a few of her blade siblings in attendance…with Highlord Mograine at the head.

He took one look at her and waved her over with his hand.

"We need someone to help us combat the increased Scourge presence in the Dragonblight-we're actually asking for help here!" the Scarlet emissary banged on the table.

"And I told you we'd be able to assist you-"

"I heard about your rescue mission, Lillia" Mograine whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sorry" she whispered back, watching the Scarlets and Expedition groups become increasingly agitated.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm not angry; certainly this war would already be won if the Hated Lich King clapped the boy in chains" he said amiably.

"Highlord, did you just attempt a joke?" Lillia rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"There's nothing that says I can't have fun" he sighed "Just don't mention this to Amal'Thuzad. The Lich'll never stop pestering me after that"

Lillia nodded and turned to the animated meeting.

"So what's this farce about?" she gestured to the Scarlet arguing with the Expedition leader.

"The Scarlets got a front row seat to whatever Taelus did with that dragon" Mograine crossed his arms "I'd wager that boy's still out for the count, right?"

"I was watching over him" she replied "His body's so physically drained, I don't know how he's alive. But what he did, Highlord" she shook her head "I've never seen anyone capable of it"

"Thassarian tells me you suspected an ulterior motive behind their involvement in your attack against the Blues" Mograine lowered his voice even more, when the parties in front of them quieted for a bit "Their official stance in the operation is a debt being paid"

"Paid how?" Lillia grew concerned.

"Stratholme, of course" Mograine looked at Lillia "You remember, I take it"

She remembered, would always remember:

 _"_ _That's a trap" Lillia said sternly._

 _"_ _You're no fun, you know that" Baron Rivendare sighed "What happened to not caring for your pitiful life?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure I get what you mean" she gripped her fists tightly._

 _"_ _Your sentimentality-the reason you even helped this weakling…you would have never done that a year ago" Rivendare looked right at her and smiled "You were a powerhouse once, Lillia" those words shattered her hope that Taelus wouldn't know who she was…that he could focus on the task at hand._

 _"_ _You Son of a Bitch" she yelled angrily._

 _"_ _Lillia…Lilly?" his face contorted with pain as he fell on his knees. It was a pain she shared. "No…not this, anything but this"_

 _"_ _Lilly!" Taelus choked out that word._

"Lillia" Mograine pulled her out of her memories.

She started, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Highlord" she looked at him "So they used their 'gratitude' as a ploy?"

"It's worse than that" he said "They aren't as united as was originally believed. My intelligence indicates High General Abbendis and Grand Admiral Westwind don't see eye to eye about many things. Westwind directly controls the Onslaught Soldiers in Stratholme; while Tyr's Hand remains under the High General's command"

"So this is Westwind's idea" Lillia nodded.

"Seems that way" Mograine replied "He wants Taelus for himself"

"Taelus isn't a part of the Alliance Expedition" she said "General Arlos doesn't have jurisdiction over him"

"But you took him here" Mograine sighed "And it doesn't help that Arlos made some sort of deal to get their assistance"

"He did what?" Lillia raised her voice enough to stop the argument in its tracks. She turned to General Arlos; walked right up to him in fact.

The Scarlet emissary was about to protest but stopped himself when she slammed her fist on the desk.

"What gave you the right to make any kind of deal surrounding MY Tael?" Lillia just barely stopped herself from grabbing his collar. That would have been bad.

"I-well, I just said what I said because-"

"Pick your battles, Commander" Mograine put his hand on her shoulder.

"Highlord" she turned "These humans have no rights to any of my companions-I brought them here to assist me in kicking the Lich King's ass"

"It might come as a surprise to you, Death Knight" Arlos stepped back a bit, giving him a little more courage "But Taelus is a citizen of Stormwind, and as such can be conscripted into the army at the King's command"

Lillia took a breath and calmed down. It just occurred to her that with all the factions present at the Eye of Eternity, more than a few would be looking for the power he displayed against Malygos, not that Tael could single-handedly win a war.

"Is that what's going on?" she looked at the General, who handed her a letter.

"It just came to my desk this morning; from his Highness King Varian" he told her.

Lillia studied the letter; noting that it was in fact a commission, and a very good one at that. For the circumstances, it was quite generous. But Taelus believed he was a citizen of Lordaeron; he even went as far as to declare it in front of the Forsaken and Alliance forces fighting in the Fjord. That probably would make it back to the Scarlets-who were a remnant of Lordaeron's forces, technically speaking.

She wordlessly handed it to Mograine, who looked at it for a bit as well. General Arlos, for his part, appeared a little guilty at the whole thing. Guilt could destroy a man.

"Did it cross either of your minds that this move could divide the cooperation between the Alliance and the Horde, as tenuous as it is" he threw the letter of commission back on the desk "The Forsaken would hardly take that sitting down, and the Orcs seem to like his neutral stance as well"

"It doesn't matter how many pants he reaches into" the Scarlet emissary declared "He is a human like us-his loyalty should be to his kind first"

Lillia scowled at the comment, but Mograine stepped in front of her.

"What do the Argents think of this?" the Highlord turned to Gremlinn "I would imagine you have something to say"

"We don' interfere with ya governments" the shaman shrugged "Da great Fordring woulda rather he be ours than ya undahanded tricks, but" he fell silent.

"My hands are tied, Death Knight" Arlos said apologetically "I'm sorry"

Lillia glanced at Mograine, but the Highlord shook his head.

"You know my stance on this issue" he said aloud to the other inhabitants of the room "Since the Ebon Blade's going to be ignored, we're leaving. Unless you have something else you want to discuss?"

General Arlos sighed.

"We want to keep Thassarian in our ranks" he said.

"Done" Mograine waved a hand as he moved to exit.

Lillia looked at Arlos, her face contorted in rage.

"Anything happens to him" she pointed at the General "You better hope you die too. It will be worse for you otherwise"

They exited the room with the other knights, who glanced towards the meeting menacingly before leaving.

 **Lillia**

 **Borean Tundra: Valiance Keep**

Lillia's heart couldn't take the pain. Just when she'd finally be done with all of this stupidity…

She left the Highlord and the others just outside the room. He would be safe; he was free of the Blues, the Old Gods (hopefully) and probably could be more of a use in the Stormwind army. She looked at Tael, who would still be sleeping long after she left them. Amyna was up and about, worried, Lillia was sure. Mavare had taken her chair, and seemed less alarmed by his appearance, but that could be her peaceful disposition.

"I can see things turned for the worst already" the Night elf looked up at her "You've been better, Lillia"

"Stormwind pulled their trump card" Lillia's voice was flat "I never thought any of this would happen. Mavare…I never wanted any of this"

"Your soul is in pain" Mavare nodded "But don't be angry with these events. Tael is the same, yet different. I think this happened as a result"

"What do you mean?" she asked the Druidess.

"The Rift had something of his" she took his hand in hers "And he just got it back. Now, more than ever, he needs guidance to use that newly returned power. I can't explain it, but I see it just the same. It reminds me of home"

"The power he used against the Spellweaver" Lillia nodded "You think that Stormwind could give him this guidance?"

"No" she replied "But they will lead him towards it, this I am sure"

"How can you be sure?" Lillia pressed "You know what I went through when he was prisoner; I-I need him with me"

Mavare smiled serenely.

"I have had a lot of time to think, since he was gone and since he came back" she said "There is a reason for all of this, even if we don't understand it. The entire time we've been a group, something has tried to separate us. It was going to happen no matter what. But, both you and he are alive – in a matter of speaking anyway. You're being pulled apart, but you will be reunited. This I am sure of"

Lillia watched as Mavare tended to Tael, and as Amyna continued her pacing. She watched as she did long ago:

 _In the revelry of Silvermoon, the Elves were in the midst of the Midsummer fire festival. She watched from the grass the procession down Dawning Lane. Mages of every group of people invited were present: Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Humans. It was beautiful, their tricks and acts, the show of magic brilliantly blew up the night sky in pretty lights and sparkled sounds. She watched her mother, in a dance of Elven ladies, blow a kiss in her direction as she weaved wonderful spells among the trees. She sighed in contentment, and leaned into the easy embrace of her father. Despite the lateness of the night, she felt wide awake and alert for trouble. Gimlii had told her that the best part of being in training and getting the night off was the lax posture she could adopt, though he said to remain vigilant just in case._

Tears formed her eyes, as if the cruelness of the world couldn't get any worse…

 _Later and later it seemed to be, and though just hours before she was alive and vibrant, the safe feeling her father gave her as she curled up next to him grudgingly made her sleepy. She wanted to…wanted to stay…wanted to…awake…see…him…_

 _"_ _Lillia, it's time to head back" Gimlii sat on his horse, ready to go. She remained rooted to the ground; wishing, praying, that he would appear. She missed his part the night before, so long the revelry was to her. She hadn't seen him in almost a year._

 _"_ _I said it's time, trainee" the dwarf became a bit impatient._

"Just a bit more, Gimlii…please" she whispered, lost in the haze of memory.

 _She looked and looked, until Gimlii had to pick her up and place her on the horse himself, annoyed._

 _"_ _Get yer head out of the clouds, lass" he reprimanded as he mounted the horse next to hers._

 _She gazed sadly at Falconwing Square as she followed her master back to Ironforge-back to training. That day, only the light comforted her._

 _"_ _Lillia"_

"Lillia" she turned to the sound of the Highlord.

"Right, sorry" she straightened, ready to go "Be well, Mavare"

"You too" was the comforting response.

 **Lillia**

 **Northrend: Borean Tundra**

"Halt company" Highlord Mograine commanded, and turned to Lillia and the others "I think this is far enough away"

"Away from what?" Lillia spat, angry.

"You look naked, Death Knight" Mograine said "I need to change that for what comes next. While you were touring all of Azeroth and planning rescue missions, the rest of us were busy establishing a foothold in Icecrown"

Lillia's retort died in her throat. Icecrown, the seat of the Hated Lich King.

"Finally" she breathed.

"Indeed" Mograine said "It was called the Shadow Vault, although I have no idea what it was for"

"Highlord Fordring mentioned that" she nodded.

"Anyway, we've entrenched ourselves there and through that, found out what bugged me about Scourge movements in Icecrown" Mograine activated a Death Gate.

"Thassarian informed me of that discrepancy" Lillia said.

"He's got an invasion army and is in the middle of another attack on a nation" Mograine smiled, despite the information "You'll never guess what nation of people it is"

Lillia felt a little funny when he said that. What people could he be referring to? She hoped it wasn't…

"Trolls" she sighed "It's trolls, isn't it?"

"Hit it right on the nail" Mograine grinned.


End file.
